Anime and Video Game Survivor 2: Duelist Kingdom
by CHROMUS
Summary: The finale, and two sweet maidens battle it out for the coverted prize of one million pounds. Eva vs. Love Hina...fight!
1. Default Chapter

****

SURVIVOR SCANDAL: THE PROLOGUE TO THE CHROMUS PRODUCTIONS SURVIVORS

Allloooah everybody! 

No, I haven't emigrated to Hawaii (yet) but somewhere similar in these fic situations. And I'll explain a couple of things now.

Not sure how the US is doing in terms of Yu-Gi-Oh episodes, but from what I know, the UK is ahead (until recently where WB started repeating the eps a la Pokemon so I think you'll catch up) but the Pegasus saga has ended, and I won't spoil it too much, but let's just say the good guys win and all is happy…mostly.

This takes place after Bakura and Pegasus battle, and the resulting aftermath. Although there is no inclination that Pegasus' company went defunct, I'm going to assume/pretend it has been, for the purpose of these fics.

And also, in Joey's case, he doesn't have the money he gets from Yugi…just to save myself a headache…

I'd like to thank D Marco for allowing me to use one of his created characters for the Poke-vivor story, and believe me, there is no-one better for the job. 

But for now, a little self-intertion fic to start the day…

* * * *

They say that the gods shine upon the lucky.

Chromus didn't have any idea who was shining upon him but he was grateful for it. Decked in 1989 sunglasses, the head of Chromus productions descended from a helicopter towards his latest conquest, where he would host himself for the first time one of his reality knock-offs.

The head to Pegasus' castle was a magnificent display of architecture as the British author stood there. The lone wolf amongst the splendour.

And then reality bit him.

"YOWWW…" Chromus complained as a pair of mechanical false teeth attached itself to his finger.

"Hey, are you gonna stand there or go in?" said a kawaii female voice. The girl next to him was small, and looked 12 at best, wearing unusual clothes and sounding very much like Tenchi Muyo's Sasami, the girl pouted and a large mallet came out of nowhere as Chromus panicked.

"Accck, that's all right Skuld, I didn't mean to dawdle, I'm just going in!" Chromus said.

"Better, the sooner we get there, the sooner I whoop your butt at Duel Monsters!" Skuld chirped, as the young goddess hurried up.

FLASHBACK

"How the heck am I going to pay for this?"

Chromus hadn't had the best of luck. After managing to sell his Love Hina won collection to a crazed Texan for a ridiculous amount of money (fortunately, he managed to copy the discs as well), it still wasn't enough to cover over 1.1 million pounds. He could give the £100,000 to A.J just, but that mean that Julia still needed payment. It was going to be tough, and he maybe nearly had to use an arm and a leg to pay for it. He tried the Chef way, pimping himself to everyone in town (for some reason, didn't quite work…) and then tried to read one of Mitsune's books in swindling, but he wasn't going anywhere fast.

Chromus smashed his fist into the mirror, one of his trademark batons nearly snapping. He nearly tapped into his angerspace (most of the money he got was experimentations to untap how he got this power), but basically he was broke, in mind, body and wallet.

Although his fist and weapon didn't seem to connect with anything…

"Excuse me, Mr. Homer?"

To his surprise, and his heart did a 180, a stunning girl had just popped her head out of the window.

Chromus had a habit of being a bit Brockish to both old and young girls alike. However, this was too freaky even for him.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

'No, of course not. It's not every day that a beautiful girl just materialises out of a glass mirror does it?' Chromus did not say. He had enough dealings with anime and video games to know that nothing could actually freak him out. Just drive him insane.

"Er…sorry…but what's going on here?" the eternally perplexed British author said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm the Goddess Belldandy, 1st class. I am here to grant unfortunate people like yourselves your wildest hopes and dreams to come true. However, you only get one wish…"

Of course! Belldandy! Chromus envied Keichi Morisato almost every day, but was a bit shocked that she was here.

Belldandy fully materialised in her exotic blue outfit, the frillings and ribbons were quite heavenly to say the least, but that was to be expected. Inside the old production in Sherwood, things were starting to brighten up.

"Well, I know the drill…even if this would freak a few people out…but…"

One wish. Chromus fiddled with the idea of wishing for a million wishes, but had a feeling the goddesses had a way round that. He could probably wish for all the money in the world, but he felt that was the easy way out. He slightly thought of the idea of making Belle his girlfriend, and whilst the idea had it's good points, he felt that again, Keichi's contract would somehow stop that. Decisions…decisions…

"Belle, no offence but my life is a hole at the moment. After all my dealings with the world of anime and games, it feels weird, although they drive me mad, I just wish I could be part of their world…"

Suddenly, a glow came from the goddess, and Chromus immediately realised what I said. 

"Aw, d…" he started, but stopped, having a religious sense of things from watching a hel…heck of a lot of Evangelion. Cursing in front of a goddess wasn't a smart thing to do.

And what did he wish for anyway?

Suddenly a glow came from Chromus, as his card belt glowed and Belle stopped. The goddess smiled.

"Your wish has been approved. Thank you very much Mr. Homer."

"Uh…thank you. Er, one thing Belldandy-san…what did I just wish for?" 

If Belldandy wasn't Kasumi Tendo in a heavenly form, she might, just might, have sweatdropped. Her smile however didn't drop as she told him what had happened.

"You have wished to become one with the world of games and anime. To do that, you yourself must possess that sort of power. Your belt can now transfer the power of any game or anime you so wish desire…and their powers. Just believe…and you'll become one."

Belldandy left with that smile still on her face, as the mirror didn't reflect her image…but rather absorbed it.

Chromus mulled over her last words as he looked at his belt, charged with power.

"Believe…and you become one…"

* * * *

He never actually told anyone how he got the rest of the money for Julia. To play it up, he flew on low class planes to his various destinations. From Parakereus, to Arizona where Julia lived, to Austrailia, back to the United Kingdom, and now, to the Duelist Kingdom. 

No-one, not Globie, not Star, not Arpulver, D Marco…even his closest friends Digifan and KoalaKiller had been left in the world of the unknown. Chromus had the power to unlock…

…he almost gave it away when he disguised himself as Chichiri to try and hide himself from Yurika on Parakereus Hotel, fortunately stopped himself in time (and had to suffer a night 'consolling' Yurika Misamaru). However, using his knowledge of anime and video games, he had got the solution.

Using a combination of Chrono Trigger and Card Captor Sakura, he had managed to go back in time, and used his meagre money in his bank account and transferred it into old British pounds. He stored it into this account in 1945. Over 50 years later, it had skyrocketed, like something out of Futurama. He continued to do this until the amount went up to over a million.

More than enough to host another AAVGS…

…but why stop there? He continued and made sure he had over 2.5 million, enough for a future mole…and a second survivor.

And whilst his paid consort was over in Neo-Tokyo (although this guy probably wouldn't have been needed convincing), Chromus was welcoming a lot of his favourite anime characters into the duelist kingdom.

However, the contract wasn't iron-clad. Although Belle understand Chromus was a nice guy, he was a little…mad at times. For that, every time he took a project, or used his power, Skuld would keep an eye on him. That suited Chromus, after being with Ruri, Shinobu and Duplica, he always liked being with the younger kawaii crowd.

Except this one was a goddess, and one Misty like mallet shot quickly showed who was the real boss around here….

However, for the time being, Chromus was happy…if a bit in pain…

* * * *

"That's the gist of it Donald….so how's Tom doing?" Chromus was talking to a colleague over the phone, about the other survivor happening in sync with this one.

"Good, he should be getting there around the year 2040…" Chromus smirked. "It was a joke Donald, that's when Neo-Tokyo is….yes, it's different to Tokyo-3 or Mega Tokyo…oh forget it, what are the odds for first eviction then?"

Chromus listened in. "Tracey a long shot? Weird…I wonder if hanging around Arp has made this Tracey a bit devious…ah well, it doesn't matter. Because of manipulating time, I can grab all the characters that I want know…although I couldn't get Ken for some reason…I guess Serenity and Tsunami somehow stopped me there…oh well, Cody is a decent replacement. Hayama just wasn't interested…it's O.K, I already told you who his replacement is….yes, I know no-one will know who he is but bear with me. I made a few Nene fans last season so who knows, if he lasts long enough maybe I can make KOR a name as well…"

O.K, getting off point. "Oh, so Richie is the long shot…Butch the favourite, not too surprised there…what about J & J? Wow….James with better odds than Jenny…actually that isn't a surprise. And no, I'm not going to rig it so that Casey and Duplica are in the final…Tom on the other hand may do it for Ash and Misty….just tell him no…what about my lot?"

As Donald began talking, Skuld was powering up the simulations in the background.

"Chris-kun, are we gonna start?" Skuld said.

Chromus nodded to the young goddess. "O.K, I just got to let Skuld beat the crap out of me…yeah, I know I'd prefer it if Motoko did it…but I got to go to the Hinatasou anyway to pick up Shinobu….not like that…geez…See ya Donald."

Chromus sighed. Cheering up, he went up against the goddess genius. Chromus unrolled his deck of cards which were also used for his magic. But for now…

"LET'S DUEL!" Skuld and Chromus smirked.

* * * *

Late on in the game, Chromus had 500 life points compared to Skuld's 800. Skuld was just one card away from her Goddess combo as well, as Skuld (2000/800) and Urd (2200/1000) were on the field protected by the 'Holy Barrier Card'. Chromus knew if she drew Belldandy, the match was as good as over.

Chromus looked at his hand. Nakoruru (1800/1300), Polymerisation, B-Ko Mecha (1500/2500) and Morrigan (1900/1200). On the field was one card in attack mode, Sakura Avalon (2500/1200) but she couldn't penetrate the barrier. 

Chromus drew…

"Eureka!" Chris thought, but he needed a plan to use this combo. He played Living Arrow in combo with Sakura to attack the Barrier and neutralise it. However, Chromus didn't like the way Skuld-chan smiled.

"Awww….you destroyed my barrier, not fair! Oh wait…" And Skuld turned over the trap card she had played, 'Time Machine', which brought back the barrier into play. Chromus would have cursed, but in front of the chibi-goddess, thought it wasn't the best idea.

Chromus drew the mystic bird Mamamaha. He looked at the cards in his hand and thought of a decent combo. So, he played B-ko Mecha in defence mode and prayed.

"Prayers don't work against goddesses you know!" Skuld said.

"Nuts."

"I play Goddess Portal, allowing myself and Urd to flow with the field and appear and disappear without notice." 

Skuld made her move as Chromus hoping that she would have attacked his defence card. He knew she was biding her time, waiting to draw Belldandy. Chromus drew a card and smiled.

"Swords Of Revealing Light!" 

Skuld pouted for a bit as Chromus explained that even against goddesses, the swords work. Chromus laid down Mamamaha in defence mode and one other card face down to end his turn.

Skuld drew and passed for the moment…allowing Chromus to play Nakoruru, and then the card face down he revealed, Polymerisation.

He revealed Mamamaha, and combined the two into the Ainu warrior (2400/1800). Has the ability to break through barriers and smashed through it to attack Skuld.

"NOOOO!" (400 points left)

"And yes, finally, the Chrome, has taken the lead!" Chromus cheered…

…for 5 seconds.

"Belldandy one-chan, go!" (2400/1200)

"One turn too late…" Chromus started.

"MONSTER REBORN!"

"Crud."

One goddess combo heaven's gate attack and all his cards were wiped out…along with his life points.

Chromus knew how to take his defeat with the upmost dignity.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" 

* * * *

"And so to business…" Chromus said, only slightly sulking as Skuld smiled all the way back to heaven. 

"GODDESS TIME PORTAL!"

It was time to round up the contestants.

(_Ancient Times, forests of the west, suburb of Iron Town)_

The lush beauty of the forest was amazing to the inner city boy. He knew how dangerous the place was, but to be honest, he would have lied if he came here just to see Ashitaka.

Bit by bit, the recovery was beginning to show. Whilst the obvious injury to Lady Eboshi would never be healed, her mind was obviously as sharp as ever. 

But Chromus was hoping he would find him…

Ah perfect.

Chromus admired the noble red elk Yakul, obviously fully healed, and on him was the right, the noble Prince Ashitaka. Whilst Stuido Ghibli films may not be the first choice for anyone looking for victims for a Survivor, Princess Mononoke was the second biggest film in Japan when it was released (under Titantic) and one of the few anime movies other than Pokemon and Digimon to get a full cinematic release. 

The hype matched it, and Chromus had put Ashitaka on his short list almost immediately. The only other option was San, and felt that the forest needed her a lot more.

The boy halted Yakul as the unusual looking boy in front of him was waving a smile. Ashitaka was a bit puddled as the stranger spoke.

"Ashitaka I presume? Defender of Iron Town and of the forest?" Chromus said.

The noble prince bowed. "That I am sir. What I ask what are you doing here wanting to speak of me?"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm Iron Town, the forest or San if that is what you are worried about." Chromus started. "I am here simply to ask something of you."

"I'm listening."

* * * *

"It's sound farfetched I know, but considering what you've been up to, I guess it might not be. I'm not sure what the transfer rate of 1 million pounds from 2002 transfers to in pure gold of ancient Japan, but I reckon it will be slightly more than 3 bowls of rice." Chromus said.

Ashitaka considered. Not a man who really cared about money, but if the amount was what the strange foreigner was trying to work out, it would help out a lot. 

For Aboshi, a chance to rebuild Iron Town. And for himself and San, a protection around the forest…and for themselves as well.

They were technically a princess and prince in their ways as well, maybe it was a sign…

"Very well, I accept your proposal."

Chromus held his hand out. "Welcome to the team Ashitaka-san." Chromus said as the two shook hands. "Don't worry, being from the past won't be a disadvantage, trust me, considering who is going to be with you, you're probably one of the sane ones."

"Er….who is going to be with me?" Ashitaka asked.

"That…is a secret." Chromus smiled like the otaku twit he really was. As the portal glowed, he turned to the first member of the 16. "Are you coming?"

Ashitaka was…confused. "This will take me to your time? Where? Can't I say goodbye to San first?"

Chromus sighed, but he had to admit, Ashitaka and San were one of his favourite anime couples, and he couldn't say no.

"O.K, just hurry it up." Chromus sighed. Skuld would probably be giving him another mallet shot sooner than later…

* * * *

(_Another time, another place, this time…outside an arcade…)_

Chromus sighed. He was afraid, very afraid…

He was in the world where Serena was. 

That's how afraid he was.

"Now I wish I had one of those sub/dub devices that the AA owned…" Chromus grumbled as he heard Mina inside, talking with Andrew, and Serena patiently (well, not so patiently, fuming)

"Let's see, Mina this time? Nah…been done. Next!" Chromus knew who he had in mind. Amy or Rei. And he expected to find them in…

"Ah, the Hino shrine." 

He knew that the more responsible ones, Lita, Ami and Rei would probably be here in a study group. However…

"Acckkk! Let go!"

…being attacked by a flocks of crows and the occassional raven wasn't the best thing to start.

"Why…why are they attacking me?" Chromus thought out loud.

"Because they are attracted to evil!" said a female voice.

Acck…Rei, Lita and Ami were there….Chromus wasn't the biggest Sailor Moon fan, was this his punishment for all his bad jokes?

"EVIL SPIRIT, BE GONE!"

If getting a fist full of wards and ofudas in his mouth was a punishment, then yes.

"Damn, not working. Lita!" Rei said.

"Wait a second you guys…" Ami asked.

Too late. Lita had a rep as a vicious tomboy, and Chromus knew first hand why.

Ever felt your stomach cave in? Well, it's not a pleasant feeling.

Coughing up the wards, Chromus gasped. "Look guys, I was only asking…"

"He's still getting up? What do you think?" Lita asked Rei.

"I dunno, shall we?" Rei said.

"Sure." Lita finished. "JUPITER STAR…"

"HOLD IT!" 

Lita and Rei pegged back as Ami had practically screamed it at them. The blue haired scout of Mercury panted a bit before continuing.

"CAN WE ACTUALLY TALK WITH HIM? HE SEEMS LIKE A NORMAL BOY…BRITISH, IN HIS EARLY 20S, JUST GRADUATED FROM UNIVERSITY…"

"Are you Washu in disguise?" Chromus mumbled as Ami scowered the facts, although Ami's IQ was probably comparible to Washu's.

"Ami, I'm just a humble survivor rip-off person. I took Serena there last season remember?"

"Oh it's you!" Rei suddenly remembered. "We never saw you at the reunion, that Globie person was there instead. So you were the one that Serena was upset about with all those jokes…"

"Er…yes…" Chromus said nervously.

Suddenly, the last thing he expected, Rei had clasped his hands.

"That was so brilliant! Can you do it again?" Rei said.

Star had fortunately taught him that author powers in the world of anime are allowed to sweatdrop, so Chromus rightfully, allowed himself that pleasure for the moment.

"Unless you want me to upset Ami there." Chromus said.

"Huh?" Lita said.

"Ami, I'd like you to be on the next edition of Anime and Video Game Survivor. Unlike Serena, I fancy your chances to win it. And in your life, I think a million pounds could certainly help you.

Ami was always thinking. And yes, she was thinking about the money. Again, not a selfish girl, but juggling studying with being a superheroine wasn't the easiest thing in the world. At the least, it would guarantee she would afford any college in the world…and of course, she would share.

"You can study there I guess on the island, but think of it more of a vacation." Chromus said.

"O.K…I guess I handle hold out my schedule. How long is it for?" Ami said.

"Up to a month, depending how well you do. If you get off early, you could be back in 3 days." Chromus said, and then smiled. "I was thinking of Rei first, but considering what just happened, I think I changed my mind…"

"HEY!" Rei said.

"So Ami-chan, you with us?" Chromus said.

Ami sighed, but nodded. "Sure…"

"Just get some time to get prepared and we'll be on our way…" Chromus said, making sure not to catch Rei's eye…as Ami began to get a bit excited about the deal. Chromus waited as he began thinking about the next visit…and shuddered…

Nerima…

* * * *

They should have a sign…Nerima, home to all things not normal…and that's an understatement.

O.K, he could go down Tomoeda and witness a bit of magic and wonder (and then head off to the other version Reedington, and witness how much was missing…), he could go off to a couple of the Shinjuku areas and wonder how much was different between Kodomo and Tamers, but perhaps the originator of madness…was here.

And the worst thing was that Chromus hadn't even picked a person yet. He had just invited as many of the Nerima regulars as possible.

Akane was out, she was in it last time, and around water, Mousse, Ryouga and Shampoo were also gone. Ranma could get away with it…but that left only a few other options…

…besides, he hadn't exactly been the best of buds with the Kunos so to speak…

"So, this is where we get to win a lot of money?" said a shrewd female voice.

Nabiki Tendo. Chromus just hoped Kasumi was there as well…if Tofu got his act together, he was one lucky bastard.

Sadly, Kausmi wasn't there, although Ranma and Akane were.

"Hey Akane." Chromus said to one of his favourites, especially as she kept his skin alive during Poke-mole. 

"Hey Chris, so one of these going to be with you this time?" Akane said.

"Hey, if you can tough it out, then I can an…either as a guy or a girl." Ranma said in his usual confident way. 

"Oh no Saotome. Where there is money involved, I'm going. Akane did O.K, but her heart wasn't set on the main prize. Besides, I'm surely not going to be as much as a threat as either you or Ranma could be. So, I'm the natural choice."

"Not so fast there cretin!" said another voice.

Chromus groaned. Already the word 'fiasco' was emerging (and if he didn't get out of here quick, 'suicide' was another one fast approaching).

"It is obvious that I, the noble Blue Thunder of Furikan High, Tatewaki Kuno, will be the one to bring Nerima to glory in this contest of skill and wealth. I will emerge victorious!" Kuno then did a laugh almost as annoying as his sisters, as Nabiki handed around the earplugs (after we each coughed up 1000 yen)

"Yeah right, whatever Kuno-baby." Nabiki said, but was interrupted by another couple of familiar voices.

"Aiya! Shampoo not invited to second survivor game, where pervert girl managed to do so well…this boy got nerve…" Shampoo said.

Chromus groaned. "Shampoo, I would fight you, but if I beat you, trust me, I don't wanna marry you…" 

"Shampoo only Ramnas!" as on cue, Shampoo jumped to glomp Ranma…

…and also on cue, Akane got a bucket of water and splashed the two as she was coming down.

"WAAAHHHH! CATTTTTTT!" as Ranma-chan and Neko-Shampoo began an interesting game of cat and mouse…and then another voice spoke up.

"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!" as Happosai leapt into the fray.

"Now what's this about a competition on being a survivor? Well, as the master of the Anything goes school martial arts, I should be able to survive on an island no problem." Happy did his best to look innocent...which doesn't work on him too well…

"Of course, we'll ignore the fact that there are a number of cute girls entering this competition as well…I would invite you Happy, just for the look on your face when they vote you off in 3 days but…" 

Chromus was sent into orbit from the perverted master as Mousse then entered the scene.

"SHAMPOO!" he grabbed Akane and began sobbing…and was soon sent into orbit along with a survivor author.

"OHOHOHOHHOOOO!" Kodachi Kuno had entered the house. "Well, dear brother, you seem to be awfully calm when you know as well as I do that I, the beautiful Black Rose will be the one to enter this in the name of the Kuno family…"

"I don't think the fellow contestants would approve of you poisoning their food…" Kuno commented.

"Well, isn't the game about eliminating the competition?" Kodachi half-innocently remarked.

Chromus took that moment to crash land on his hand, somehow unhurt (something about Nerima mechanics…).

"Well, you're supposed to eliminate them by voting them off…" Chromus remarked.

"Oh, my way is so much better…" Kodachi pouted.

As Ranma-chan and Neko-shampoo finally were put under control by Akane, and Nabiki began counting the cost of how much she could invest of her winnings, Happosai trying to see if there was anything worthy to steal, the Kuno's just being annoying and Mousse landing on the ground, no-one noticed…

"Hey anyone want something to eat?"

Chromus looked around as yet another Nerimian, this time Ukyo Kounji, with her okonomiyaki cart, obviously seeing the crowd and figured it would be good for business.

Chromus smiled. "I think I got my person. Hey Ukyo?"

Ukyo looked over to the author, and smiled. "Chris-chan, didn't know you was here? You want one?"  
  
Whilst Chromus was a big fan of okonomiyaki, he shook his head. "Ukyo, how would you feel on a chance to increase your stock tenfold, by winning a million pounds on a contest which shouldn't be too difficult for you whatsoever?" Chris little white lied.

"You mean that contest that Akane was on last time?" Ukyo said.

"Er…yep…" 

"Sure. Let me get my stuff ready."

Everyone else collapsed.

"Hey, no offence, but why her?" Ranma asked.

"Simple. She was the only person who wasn't really interested in the game, just saw the opportunity to use the crowd for her business. That was cool." Chromus said.

"I was interested like that as well…" Nabiki complained.

"Sure, but Ukyo's much cuter." Chromus smiled as Nabiki began to fume.

"Why you little…"

Akane was relieved for once that it was another Tendo that was called uncute for a change…

* * * *

3 down…loads more to go. The two people from Yu-Gi-Oh would get there themselves, and he was going to make the stop for Mackey last, because that way he could get in touch with Tom personally. Skuld was also making arrangements to get Keichi there, so no problem there. 

So now, he decided after the past, it was time for the future.

The 2100s were not what he expected…

…and considering his past relationship with the character he was collecting here, he was a tad nervous.

"Er, this is about the time when the alarms go off and someone says…"

"INTRUDER ALERT!" 

"Aw crap."

Time: 22nd century. Place: Inside the battleship known as Nadesico. Current position: Praying for his life as Izumi Maki was chasing after him.

"You got your feet wet…so stop running…" Izumi snickered as Chromus ran for his life.

"There has to be a card for this…" Chromus panicked like he was a Digimon Tamer. He snapped one. "Perfect!"

"DIGI-MODIFY!"

(Er, sorry, wrong show…)

The card glowed as the magic of Sakura's Shield Card surrounded him. However, then he remembered something.

"OH yeah…I can't move in this."

"Izumi, can't you remember? Er…well, I threw you off the stage once when you were playing your beautiful music…" O.K, wasn't exactly the most flattering image he had of the Nadesico crew at Parakerus, but…

Izumi didn't stop, so Chromus removed the magic and just hoped that Akito, Yurika or Ruri would recognise him. If all else fails…at least he can say he lives over 120 years..^_^

"Control room…control room…"

"Errr…what's the time…" said Minato Haruka, half-dressed…and Chromus just happened to bump into her most…developed area.

"Er, Izumi, who is this?" Minato asked.

"I spy a spy begin with dead." Izumi said as Chromus finally removed himself from the embarrassed position…and resumes running for his life.

"What is this, Love Hina Nadesico?" Chromus said, and knowing if he lived through this, he still had to go to the Hinatasou.

Ah, the control room.

"HALT!" said a number of soliders turning the corner.

"Aw nuts…." Chromus said…and then Yurika entered.

"What's going on here?" The captain said as the control room was mostly empty aside from her, Megumi and Ruri. Chromus said a silent prayer to Skuld as his chances of living seemed greater…

"And you are?"

…if it wasn't for the fact that Yurika was the definite meaning of the word 'baka' in the Japanese dictionary.

"Yurika, don't you remember me?" Chromus shuddered a bit of the memory of Parakerus. He had comforted her in the Safari Zone, but after her early eviction in AS4, it was not a memory he wanted to remember too much.

"Oh yeah, you were that boy who tried to take advantage of me!" 

"WHAT?" said all the crew (except Ruri) as Chromus felt like death row was coming.

"I DID NOT! THAT WAS KEITARO!" Chromus complained. 

"Oh yes, I remember after I left, you were the one who they sent down, but don't worry, it's all anicent history now!" Yurika said with a smile.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BASICALLY WENT ON A 24 HOUR MARATHON OF AKITO-WORSHIPPING AND I HAD TO LISTEN TO IT!" Chromus moaned.

Of course, it went out of one ear and the other for Yurika. By now, a number of the crew was watching this as Akito and Ryoko sighed.

"Shall we bail him out?" Akito said.

"I dunno how he got her, but…" Ryoko said.

However, surprisngly, the one that busted his into safe-land, was the person he'd come to pick up.

"Oh you're here. I figured you'd get here today, I'm surprised it was so quick."

"HUH?" they all turned to the figure speaking. Ruri Hoshino.

"O.K, I'm done. I've sent in my 2 month notice on the Nadesico to participate in the second Anime and Video Game Survivor. Thank you very much Mr. Homer." Ruri said as she stood up and bowed.

Now everyone was confused. However, the prisoner was released.

"Er, thank you Ruri. Is this O.K?" 

Ruri stopped. "Of course, they can survive without me. And before you ask, I didn't look at the results so I don't know who wins this time." Ruri said as she and Chromus began walking like old chums talking.

The rest of the crew…

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE WITHOUT HER?" Prospector said.

"How about, how is Ruri going to survive?" Akito quipped. But he waved out the Ruri flags anyway….

* * * *

"Should have done all the past ones first…" Chromus grumbled.

He had to travel into the past for three shows at least, and this one he had to have very good timing.

"Girls are so noisy! Oh wait…one of you is gay…"

"TAMA!"

Aw crap!

Chromus ran as fast as he could. He picked the worst possible time to try and get Tamahome…just as he was about to find out what had happened…

"WAAAAAIIIITTTTTTT!"

The British author (regretting that he bunked off P.E back in his high school days…) out of breath in front of Chinese Martial Artist, tried to speak.

"Tama…home…." Miaka stuttered. Tamahome quickly went on his guard as Nuriko looked like a cat preying on a mouse.

"Why is it everyone wants to attack me!" Chromus complained, heck, he hadn't even been to Hinatasou yet, where he expected to get beaten up…and already Rei and Mako-chan…damn…Lita, plus half the Nadesico crew had wanted to blast him into smithereens…

"Tamahome, listen, I've got a proposal for you…" Chromus started.

"Can it wait…I need to see my family and tell them the good news…" Tama said.

'Aw nuts…this is not good. Oh well…need to get into Tama's other nature'…

"There's lots of money in for you and your family…" Chromus stuttered on saying 'family' knowing what really happened in there…

Immediately, one of Tama's ears enlarged. "Money?"

Tamahome rushed to the author. "How much?"

"A lot…" Chromus said (and after consulting the pound/gino rate…well, ancient Chinese gino anyway)…as he whispered the amount.

"WHOO HOO! I'M IN!" Tamahome said, as Chromus breathed a sigh of relief.

"But what about going to find the…" Miaka started, but Tama was in economy mode.

Chromus smiled. Whilst the characters were in the Survivor, time froze in the anime situation, which meant when they returned, they would be in the same situation as when Chromus picked them up. That just meant Tamahome had to be told the truth about his family when he got back…he feared what would happen if he won and then came back…

"Tama, let's go before I have to explain to Hotohori why you're missing…" Chromus, and tugged a delirious Tamahome by the ear a la Misty/Brock, as Miaka and Nuriko stood there dumbfounded.

* * * *

1991.

Chromus was a wee nipper of 11 here, but for Kyosuke Kasuga, he was 19 and ready for the biggest week of his life.

After getting his photography award, Madoka had promised him something 'special' at the end of the week. Chromus knew what it was, but considering this was technically not an adult fic, he decided not to mention it.

"He should be coming here round about now…"

Sure enough, Kyosuke had a smile on his face. Kimagure Orange Road was an anime classic which Chromus had just got into. As the college man came out, the Brit came up.

"Ah, Mister Kasuga. Honour to me you…" Chromus bowed as this was true traditional Japanese culture he was stepping in now.

"Ah likewise…I guess…" Kyosuke was a tad embarrassed.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. I am Mr Christopher Homer, but all my friends call me Chromus."

"So what shall I call you?" Kyosuke asked.

"Chromus if you win this proposistion…" 

After a brief discussion, (and Kyosuke being slightly disappointed that he'd have to 'wait' for his other prize) Chromus had bagged another one.

"Oh well…I made a few Nene fans last time…maybe Kyosuke will be my obscure anime character which can win the hearts of the nation…"

* * * *

"Ah, more familiar territory."

If you call the Digital World familiar territory, then so be it. 

Chromus had decided to go with Season 02 time rather than Tamers. Although he liked Tamers, all the usual lot had been taken. Takato had already been used, and Henry and Rika had been part of a rivals experiment. Jeri was his natural choice, but even she had been chosen for a reality show…

"Must remember to send a threatening letter to Freedom Fighter for stealing her…" Chromus groaned.

He could have got Kazu, Kenta or Ryo, but he felt it wasn't worth the effort. Besides, he felt the newbies of 02 hadn't been used as much. Sure, Yolei did well on that racing show a few years ago, but since then, Ken, her and Cody hadn't really hit the mark on reality shows that Tai, Sora, T.K and Kari had.

Besides, having an 8 year old on the show would be interesting.

"And that's the deal Mr Hida." Chromus explained.

"Hmmm…" the young man thought as Armadillion was eating his 6th helping of sushi.

"It would be perfect to save for your future…"

"I think I will. It will be a true challenge…and something for my father to really look down on me and see that I'm doing something for my life." Cody said.

Chromus didn't mention that he'd helped save the world…but then again, most of the anime characters in these things seemed to save the world a time or two anyway.

"Thank you Mr Hida…and don't worry about Armadillomon…"

"I think I'm more worried about our house's food supply…" Cody said.

"Point taken."

* * * *

"That's great Skuld! Keichi been dragged in…and Joey and Mai are there as well…that means we've got Ruri, Ukyo, Cody, Ami, Kyosuke, Tamahome, Ashitaka, Keichi, Joey and Mai. 10 out of 16…oh, you did receive my will didn't you?"

"Will…why?"

Chromus was standing outside the Hinatasou.

"I'll explain…if I get out of this alive…"

Chromus was about to knock on the door…but was interrupted by someone flying out of the inn.

"Keitaro!!!"

A pissed Naru Narusegawa had used her patented iron fist on Keitaro and now the kanririn was a little wet…at least not airborne.

"What did he do this time?" Chromus asked her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Naru asked.

"Don't worry…I'm not a pervert…just an anime author…"

"BAF!"

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF AUTHOR!" Chromus said, popping his tooth back into his mouth.

"Anime author, is that tasty?" said a genki Indian…er Australian…er…well, a foreign girl not native to Japan hoped over to see the now rising Keitaro.

"Narusegawa…it was an accident! Why don't you believe me?"

"Akane would have got along with her well I think…" Chromus grumbled.

"Urashima…you've been misbehaving again?" said a deep voice, as a sword appeared across the manager's throat.

"AIIIIEEEE! Motoko-san, DON'T!"

Chromus sighed. A (slight) bit of sanity had appeared in Shinobu Maehara as alongside her, the always sneaky Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno had stepped outside to see how Keitaro had got himself into trouble this time.

"Hey…who's this?" Mitsune said.

"Oh…just someone who is offering a lot of money…" Chromus slyly said.

"Oohhh…do tell more!" Mitsune asked, probing her deadly charm on him.

"….if they have to do a lot of work." Chromus added.

Mitsune quickly went back, not interested. Naru and Keitaro noticed though.

"I think you two are familiar with the word 'survivor' and this is a new one to say the least…" Chromus again started.

"….but you've already had a chance at one…so sorry…"

Chromus once again went into orbit. 

"Let's see….Naru, Keitaro and Motoko have all been in one, and Mitsune isn't that interested. So that leaves Kaolla and Shinobu…"

His head landed on a stone gargoyle, but being anime psychics…he was unhurt.

"Eureka!"

Chromus nipped back to his feet as Su seemed ready to invest in this new specimen for science.

Aw crap…

"Shinobu-chan, please enter! Anyone else will make me suffer…PLEASE?"

Shinobu was a bit surprised to say the least. "Umm….I'm not sure…"

"Go! Go! If it makes money, go for it! I'm sure you could win anyway…well, you're cooking skills will be better than those…" Mitsune smiled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KITSUNE?" Naru said as Keitaro backed off.

Keitaro however smiled at Shinobu. "Go for it Shinobu-chan. I can safely say you could do well in this…you'll certain add a sparkle to it."

Shinobu blushed, and seemed wanting to run away.

But she didn't.

"O..K."

The kawaii bluenette had been added to the list…(although Motoko had threatened that if anything happened to her, Chromus would take responsibility…not something Chromus wanted to remember…)

* * * *

It was weird being in the word of Tokyo-3, again, the future was a strange place.

Strange was that he was simply in a house…and being offered a glass of green tea. 

"Ahhh…thank you Miss Horaki." Chromus said.

The cute freckled girl may not have been an Eva pilot, but as far as Chromus was concerned, she had all the skills to win a survivor. Kind, polite, a sense of determination and great leadership skills.

Plus she was a damn good cook.

Besides, it was either her, Asuka or Rei. Subject closed.

"Are you sure I'm cut out for this…I'm not sure…" Hikari asked.

Fortunately, Chromus had prepared for this.

"You do realise that the money can be paid for Touji's limbs…." Chromus said.

Hikari looked up and blushed. Suzahara-kun…that accident…in an Eva…Mr Aida had said that Shinji had run away again after that…she didn't want to believe it…but visiting his bedside comforted it. 

Her crush on him still remained.

"All right…I'll go."

Chromus bowed, happy to escape pain for once…as he headed out of there…with Hikari, as the next victim was about to come.

* * * *

"Er…excuse me…"

He had to pick the time before they entered the tournament pre-Buu saga. Android 18 and Krillian were busy training outside as their daughter Maron just watched, as if this was the normal thing.

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

The two stopped….as Krillian took a shot to the temple sending him flying.

"Oops."

After a bit of miscommunication, Chromus explained that he wanted to put Krillan in the game. Krillian had to ask why would he as he was entering a tournament soon.

"Simple. In that tournament, you're up against Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Picollo and your darling wife. Here, you're up against…slightly less powerful opposition…in other words, ones who can't kick your butt two ways from Sunday…plus if you win, you get the million bucks easy."

"Let's see…chance on this survivor…or possibly clubbing to death by Vegeta…."

A quick packing of the bags and a goodbye to his wife, with her threatening to win the damn thing, Krillan was easily sold. All the power in the world, yet you get into his cowards instincts, things work wonders….

* * * *

"HOOOOEEEEEE….I'M SO LATE!"

Familiar story. The cute girl running outside of the house, getting a quick lunch, as her sailor fuku looks a bit ruffled, and running to her best friend was a young lady named Sakura.

But no this wasn't Cardcaptor Sakura….

"BAM!"

…as Chromus found out as he fell on his butt after his head connected with his next pick, Sakura Kasunago of Street Fighter Alpha fame.

"Owww….." Chromus moaned. He really didn't deserve this…honest…

"Ohhh…now I'm going to be really late…gomen!" Sakura said as she went to rush out…but Chromus stopped her.

"Hey, I said sorry, move out of the way or…" Sakura began to move into her fighting stance.

"Whoa whoa Sakura-chan number 2! I came to ask you something…" Chromus said.

"Make it quick." Sakura said as she did a decent impression of Sonic The Hedgehog tapping her feet impatiently.

But as the propositon came to her, she quickly had a good smile on her face.

It did help when Chromus mentioned that 'if she won, Ryu-sempai would be impressed with her to say the least'

Not too surprisingly, she was sold…and she sped off back to her house, as her parents were wondering what she forgot this time…so when she emerged with a backpack full of her stuff, they were scratching their heads a bit…

* * * *

"Awww….no-one wants to come see the shows now!" moaned a cute voice.

Chromus was happy. Last stop, and he hadn't been dropped off in the middle of a fight between Demetri and Pyron. Instead he had been dropped off outside the circus tent where one Felicia was complaining about the lack of attractions.

Plus, as a cat girl…that made her cute. (Case in point: Anyone seen Nuku-Nuku?)

"I think this deal may be just the ticket you wanted then Miss…er…do you have a last name?"

"Well…if I did…I've forgot!"

Typical. A cat brain as well. However, as a physical competitor, she may be the only person to give Krillan a run for his money. Besides, she'd bring in the 18-21 market a bit more.

"Welcome aboard Felicia!"

Now to get out of there before Bulleta could come about and recognise him…

* * * *

Skuld laughed as both Joey and Mai forked over 20 bucks each. Keichi laughed at the amused spectacle as Skuld had obviously dragged him via goddess space. Joey and Mai on the other hand weren't laughing….

"How is she that good?" Joey complained. "I've never seen any of those cards before!"

"Something tells me we got jipped…" Mai said.

"I think that the fact you two may win a million pounds may be ample compensation for losing to Skuld…" said the new voice behind them.

"Ahh…you're finally back!" Skuld said as the last but one recruit Felicia bounded up. The strict rule was that none of the survivors could speak to each other was in affect…but Skuld seemed to have bent the rules a bit to earn a bit of ice-cream money in the duelists case.

"Skuld…." Chromus groaned. "Never mind. Mai, Joey, Keichi, not another word or I'm replacing you with Gourry Gabriev and Lina Inverse…"

That was a good enough threat.

"O.K, got once more place to go…to the rival zone. Need to see if Tom hasn't become hyperactive yet hosting an all out Pokemon survivor. It's also where I get the final contestant so that's a bonus…and I got to see if Nene fixed in the new voting system…"

"Voting system?" Skuld said.

"You'll see." Chromus smiled. Activating the portal once more, he left the 15 current contestants to observe each other…

…before taking the ferry to heaven or hell…

* * * *

To continue the story, check out Poke-vivor, the Prologue, and see what a Marco representative is doing with the possibility of 16 pokemon characters and he's hosting it…

So this is the beginning of the critically acclaimed (When I say critically acclaimed, I mean D Marco, Arpulver and Globie all said they like it…^_^) sequel to Anime and Video Game Survivor begins. And with the animes used here and my stronger knowledge, it is going to be better than the original…I promise.

* * * *


	2. Motherly Instincts

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

THE DUELIST KINGDOM

Chapter 1

Motherly Instincts

The sequel to the British original survivor starts off with a bang and a half. This time, the betrayals come thick and fast. The action, more hot and heavy. And this time, yours truly gets to host! So that means a few times I'll get my ass handed to on a plate…

So, let's see how they handle the pressure on an island too hot to handle….

* * * *

(A shot of a lone figure with his sunglasses on, looking out to the sea. Behind him, we see 16 people ready to board a ferry. After a night of stocking up with food, the man stops his 16 survivors to take the ferry…for the moment.)

VO: _Hello, I am Chris Homer, also known as Chromus. I am currently working on two survivors, but I will be hosting this one, whilst an associate is quickly locating 16 victims…er I mean volunteers to another island far away from here. For me however, thanks to the takeover of the formerly defunct Duelist Kingdom Inc, this base of operations is about to start. _

(A shot as the 16 survivors are sat down, their faces one by one sitting down.)

__

CH: These survivors don't know what tribe they will be in yet, and they are in for a surprise inspection before they begin. If they get the O.K, they'll be on board for the second installment of trying to win one million pounds.

(We see the host along with 4 other people with him, not seen yet, as he turns to the sixteen survivors)

CH: _And the sixteen people participating are…_

(Shot of a dark blue haired girl with a timid smile on her face, wearing a school uniform)

VO: _Ami Mizuno, Sailor Scout of Mercury: Show (duh) – Sailor Moon_

(A brown haired young man with a serious look on his face)

VO: _Prince Ashitaka, protector of Iron Town – Princess Mononoke_

(A small boy with as serious as a look as Ashitaka, a competitive look in his young eyes)

VO: _Cody Hida, kendoist and digidestined – Digimon 02_

(A blue haired girl who seriously looks like a cat is beaming as she sits down)

VO: _Felicia, darkstalker and enertainer – Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge_

(A pig-tailed brown haired freckled girl sits down, a look of authority in her eyes as well as a cute smile)

VO: _Hikari Horaki, class representive – Neon Genesis Evangelion_

(A blond teenager with a goofy grin on his face does a victory sign to the cameras)

VO: _Joey Wheeler, duelist – Yu-Gi-Oh!_

(A black haired boy obviously intrigued by his surroundings takes his seat next to Joey)

VO: _Keichi Morisato, mechanic, motorcyclist and goddess suitor – Oh! My Goddess!_

(A bald headed man, nervous around the people, manages to smile)

VO: _Krillan, Z warrior – Dragonball Z_

(A teenager, looks a bit like Ranma Saotome, dark haired, again with a look of seriousness on his face, looks ready to take anything)

VO: _Kyosuke Kasuga, student and telepath – Kimagure Orange Road_

(A teenager of black hair smiles in his white T-shirt and jeans)

VO: _Mackey Stingray, mechanic and computer analyist to the Night Sabers – Bubblegum Crisis 2040_

(A female blonde, a bit disgusted at the antics of Joey, shakes her head)

VO: _Mai Valentine, deulist - Yu-Gi-Oh's second representative because of the island_

(A small blue headed pig-tailed girl is also shaking her head at the antics of some of the crew)

VO: _Ruri Hoshino, navigator and computer whizz kid – Martian Succesor Nadesico_

(A cheerful teenager with a sailor fuku on is full of energy as she gets ready)

VO: _Sakura Kasunago, student and street fighter – Street Fighter Alpha_

(A timid young girl, obviously nervous about this ordeal, looks around at people)

VO: _Shinobu Maehara, Hinata Inn's resident Kasumi Tendo – Love Hina)_

(A cheerful young man this time, a smile on his bishounen face)

VO: _Tamahome, member of the Suzaku Seven and money grabber – Fushigi Yuugi_

(And finally, a long haired girl with a smile on her face finishes the crew at the end)

VO: _And last but not least, Ukyo Kounji, okonomiyaki chef and martial artist – Ranma ½)_

* * * *

(Shot of the group ready to depart, as Chromus watches over them)

Chromus: Well well my victims. Today you depart for a treacherous journey, towards the island where many hazards await.

(Shot and overview of the island as Chromus narrates)

VO: _The island is large. Split into two halves, one tribe will take the west side, known as Tsunami where the sea is easy to get too but the water needed to boil. Food is much easier to get though from the fish available. However, you need to walk a while from the desert you will reside. The jungle side is where the Locus tribe will reside. Their, getting to the sea is very difficult, but you will have a water hole. Food can be got by fruit, nuts, sugar cane, and also certain animals as well, although the best option is to make a decent walk to the ocean. The ocean also is the only time where both tribes can actually meet._

Chromus: Yep, in this one, members of the other tribe could meet with their enemy if they travel at the same time to the ocean. For Tsunami it will take about 10 minutes walk but for Locus it would be an hour, so keep that in mind.

(A bit of murmuring as they are wondering which tribe they would prefer to be on)

VO: _You will work in a 3 day cycle. The first day is a reward challenge, where the tribe can win something that will make their stay a little easier. The second day will have an immunity challenge, which you need to win if you want to see this cycle again. The final day, for one tribe, is a day that you don't want to see too much, the day of Tribal Council. For Tsunami and Locus, this is located at the centre of the island, where a graveyard site will be seen and one of your tombstones will be filled. Let's hope your name isn't there…_

(Back to the group as they digest the information)

Chromus: As you can see, this is a trip that can certain have it's problems. The ferry which you will soon embark has a number of items which can make your life a tad better. From the machette to vitamin tablets, a lantern, spices, plus enough rice for around 30 days. You will have to cook and catch your own food, whether it be fish or chargrilled rat, it's up to you.

(Some nod, others look repulsed)

Chromus: With that, we have decided…to add a bit more intrigue here. First of all, we have 4 other potential survivors here.

(We turn and see the four people. Akari Kanzaki, from Battle Athletes. Jeri Katou, from Digimon Tamers. Julian Star, from Cardcaptors. And finally, Gourry Gabriev, from Slayers)

Chromus: Now, here are 4 other victims who may or may not be in this game…but that depends on you. Last time, the crew was…how shall we put this…pretty good at concealing some items which helped. I'm amazed how Julia managed to sneak in all that spice…but anyway, we are going to search you in 5 minutes. If we find anything on you, you will be evicted and one of these 4 will replace you. SO, in those 5 minutes, if you have anything other than your luxury item, please, throw it away. Your time starts….NOW!

(There is some movement, but let's see how it goes)

Ami – Sits there, smiling. Nothing to hide.

Ashitaka – Also there, calm as a lamb.

Cody – Sighs and removes a retractable kendo stick, saying that he was only bringing it to practice. Chromus counters with 'Why not use a stick of wood?'

Felicia – Remove a song programme which she was hoping to practice. Chromus says no expections…despite Felicia decent puppy dog attempt, which isn't bad, considering she's a cat hybrid…^_^

Hikari – Smiles and looks as honest as the sun.

Joey – Joey has the motherload on him. Small bits of food, a compass, magnifying glass, a lighter, spices, a text book and of course, his deck. Chromus waves a tutting finger at him before collapsing under the weight.

Keichi – Has nothing on him and is fine.

Kyosuke – Shrugs, but reveals nothing.

Krillian – Also nothing.

Mackey – Zip.

Mai – Removes a bit of food and her deck from her possessions. Chromus for smart reasons decides not to frisk her…

Ruri – Has nothing on her.

Sakura – Removes her Ryu memobrillia she had under her blouse, cursing slightly. Chromus rightfully sweatdrops…

Shinobu – Sits there, nervous, but does nothing.

Tamahome – Removes his 'How to make money in a survivor without actually winning the damn thing' Author – Ruri Hoshino? He turns to the girl who wisely avoids his look…

Ukyo – Removes her cooking kit, (how did she get it there, cooking space?) and a few recipes for making okonomiyaki.

* * * *

(5 minutes are up…)

Chromus: O.K, now it's up to the slaves…guards to check on you.

(Pegasus' former goons, carefully persuaded in the prologue, are careful to search, although Chromus keeps an eye out when they search the girls, his baton looking a little menacing….)

(Sadly for the 4 hopefuls, they all are clean.)

Chromus: O.K, sorry guys…GODDESS TIME PORTAL!

(Four spheres glows and the four return to their respective places and times, just like that…)

Chromus: O.K, now it's the time for the ferry. Boys and girls, this is it. Puke over the side and no talking! O.K, hop on!

VO: _As they embark the ferry, they are told not to talk until they reach within a few miles of the island. From there, they will be told what to do and which tribe they are on. They have their backpacks with now only a few changes of clothes and their luxury item. They must take what they can, as soon as they pick as much, they will jump over the side and a canoe will be put on where they will paddle to shore. Tsunami will drop over the west side where a blue flag will be where they will start, whilst on Locus, they will drop over the east side, where a green flag will be shown for them._

(So, for the next few hours they have to wait. We see differing looks on the group. Some are loving the sea air, Ami and Mai are over the edge looking around the ocean, Ashitaka is meditating by the side, whilst Felicia is trying hard to be still. Some are not as sea energetic like Mackey, whilst others are scared stiff like Shinobu. However, eventually….)

* * * *

Chromus: O.K, GO!

(Prior to the command, Chromus had told the group which tribe they will belong. Now, they can talk to each other for the first time. The tribes are…)

TSUNAMI TRIBE (Ocean based)

Ami Mizuno – Sailor Moon – LI – Book on medicine

Ashitaka – Princess Mononoke – LI – Pendant

Joey Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh – LI – Wallet

Keichi Morisato – Oh! My Goddess – LI – Picture

Mackey Stingray – Bubblegum Crisis 2040 – LI –Picture

Mai Valentine – Yu-Gi-Oh – LI – Mirror

Shinobu Maehara – Love Hina – LI – Sketch Book and Pen

Ukyo Kounji – Ranma ½ - LI – Hand set of spatulas

LOCUS TRIBE (Jungle based)

Cody Hida – Digimon 02 – LI – Textbook

Felicia – Darkstalkers – LI – Nail file

Hikari Horaki – Neon Genesis Evangelion – LI – Recipe book

Krillan – DBZ – LI – Game of Twister

Kyosuke Kasuga – KOR – LI - Photograph

Ruri Hoshino – Nadesico – LI – Book

Sakura Kasunago – Streetfighter Alpha – LI – Set of headbands

Tamahome – Fushigi Yuugi – LI – Photograph

(The group immediately begins to pick up a few things. Fortunately, one member of each group immediately picks up a machete, Tamahome for Locus, Ukyo for Tsunami so now everyone picks up what they can. Fortunately, none of them are deadweight in the water as they splash down with what they can, being careful not to throw anything into the water which doesn't float, before tossing themselves overboard.)

(As the last person Ruri jumps over, the groups begin to maneover in their canoes. For Locus, Hikari is in the front, Felicia just behind her, then Tamahome, Krillian, Sakura, Kyosuke, Cody and Ruri bringing up the rear. For Tsunami, Mai takes the lead, with Joey behind her, then Ukyo, Ashitaka, Keichi, Ami, Mackey and Shinobu bringing up the rear. They start to work.)

(TSUNAMI)

Mai: Come on guys, let's just get there for now…

Joey: Island first…worry later…

Ukyo: You guys should know where it is anyway…that's good news….

Mai: Don't ask Joey though, he gets lost in his underpants…

Joey: Hey!

(LOCUS)

Hikari: One!

Sakura: Two!

Felicia: Three!

All (except Ruri): GO!

Ruri: Idiots. (but pulls as best she can)

* * * *

VO: _The problem is that it's already coming up till night so if they want to get there and build a shelter, they better do it fast. The rain is coming in…_

Time: 7.20pm – TSUNAMI

(Tsunami are struggling. No-one seems wanting to come out and lead, and despite the power that both Ukyo and Ashitaka have, it is nothing compared to the powerhouses of Krillan, Tamahome and Felicia on Locus tribe, and are looking tired.)

Ashitaka: This isn't getting us any faster…(over the rain)

Ami: We have to keep going though…

Shinobu: Aggh!

(Shinobu nearly falls overboard but Mackey manages to hold her. The group continue to battle on against the storm. Elsewhere, Locus are having better luck.)

Time: 7.25pm – LOCUS

(Despite her nervousness, Hikari decides to use her classroom experience to try and lead the group onwards. Helped by Krillan, Felicia and Tamahome, their strength combined is much more useful as they keep in time with Hikari's chants. And they finally see…)

Sakura: LAND AHOY!

(Indeed, there is an island in view, and for some of the group, in particular Ruri, it can't come too soon.)

Felicia: Hey, I see the flag, Hikari-chan, just to the left!

(Yes, Felicia's keen cat eyes have seen the flag as they begin to put as much muscle into it. Krillian flares up his power rating to speed them up, even when Ruri and Cody are slowing down. In 10 minutes, they are there…)

Tamahome: Oh yeah! 

(Immediately, Tamahome grabs the flag in victory, before realising the amount of rain which is coming, with this in mind, they get off and go into the jungle, sheltering under some leaves. Cody has to physically drag Ruri out of there as she is shivering badly. However, the Locus tribe makes it first.)

Hikari: Well, we did it!

Krillan: A true team effort, as long as we keep it this way…

Cody: Of course, the rain isn't going to help matter for tonight…

Felicia: …but for the moment, let's hope it goes away and learn about each other shall we?

Sakura: Good idea! Not any good being a tribe without knowing your tribemates.

(The group begins to mingle, almost like kids at summer camp. Ruri takes a short look before also going to the group, interested on what they have to say.)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE: 8.05pm

(The rain starts to thin out a bit, and as it does…)

Ami: Hey, is that….

(Yes, they've made it! The island with the blue flag down the middle is a welcome sight to the group as they begin peddling as bad as they can. One problem though…)

Joey: Er Mai…

Mai: Yeah?

Joey: I think most of us are exhausted…

(Shot as Ami, Shinobu, Mackey seem collapsed. Keichi is obviously struggling and both Joey and Mai themselves look bushed. Only Ukyo and Ashitaka seem capable of making any strong movement.)

Mai: Oh dear…

Ukyo: Mai, let me go up front! Ashitaka, you coming?

Mai: Now wait a sec…

Ukyo: Look, just swap with Ashitaka and me, we seem to be the only ones capable of moving well, if we take most of the wait, we can still get there in about half an hour!

Ashitaka: She's right you know, half our group is dead to the world after that storm…

Mai: (sighs) Alright, let's go Joseph.

Joey: Don't call me that!

Ukyo: You sound like you two are married…

Mai/Joey: DON'T LOOK INTO IT!

(Ukyo and Ashitaka hop into the water as do Joey and Mai. The two deulists swim over where Keichi gives them a hand to get in. Ashitaka goes in front and helps Ukyo in the seat behind. The two return to rowing, as Keichi, Joey and Mai try as best as they can to keep up. Behind them, Ami, Mackey and Shinobu can't put much more effort in as they are close to collapsing.)

(Although it's takes every last inch of strength, after 35 minutes of rowing, at 8.40, they make it…and collapse)

Mai: Ugghh…if it wasn't for this rain, I'd probably pass out now.

Ashitaka: We'd better find shelter.

Joey: Er…aren't we on the open area.

Keichi: Yeah…oh dear.

Ukyo: (sweatdrops) Well, the rain is starting to slow down, let's just get everyone here and try to get some shelter.

(Ami, Mackey and Shinobu manage to drag themselves out, as a very tired, exhausted Tsunami tribe make their first steps to their new home.)

* * * *

(As the rain stops, the talk doesn't, as the Locus tribe are enjoying a decent get to know each other period)

Ruri: So basically we have one streetfighter stroke fangirl, one cat-girl darkstalker entertainer, one class representive, one psychic, one saviour to a digital world, one superhero, one warrior from the past and one navigator from the future.

Kyosuke: By the sounds of things, that's right.

Ruri: This is going to be a long trip…

(The group laughs at Ruri's nature and already the navigator is forced to smile herself.)

Ruri: We're all idiots.

Sakura: Can anyone tell what the time is?

Hikari: By the hour of the sun and night falling, way into the acht hours. 

Cody: Acht?

Hikari: German for eight, sorry, a habit I got from a friend of mine.

Felicia: She speaks German?

Hikari: Technically yes, I would rather say she insults and curses in German.

(Felicia allows herself to sweatdrop)

Krillian: O.K, are we going to try and get a shelter going then?

Kyosuke: If what the Horaki girl is saying, it may be too late to do anything now. Best live on danger.

Krillan: Bud, I've lived with enough danger to last me a long time…

Kyosuke: Ever been knocking forward in time?

Krillan: Er…no, but I've been killed a couple of times, turned to stone, got beaten up countless times..

Kyosuke: O.K…I'll think I'll shut up now. (Sweatdrops)

(The group decided to take shifts in building a shelter into the night. Again, Hikari is at the centre of things as she takes charge, being careful not to be too bossy. Fortunately, most of the group are warming to her as Felicia and Krillian take the first shift, as the others try to rest. Tamahome offers his shirt to the shivering Ruri, who glances at it before accepting it.)

Ruri: Thank you.

__

Ruri(VO): Early impressions in a game like this are always important. 4 people have quicked asserted themselves. Tamahome, Krillan and Felicia are the strong people and Hikari is the 'captain' I guess. She's not as idiotic than my other captain so that's fine. This may leave myself and Cody a bit behind with Sakura and Kyosuke in the middle. This is going to be interesting.

(Whilst Locus tribe are quickly organized, Tsunami aren't quite so…)

TSUNAMI TRIBE: 9.00pm.

Mai: It's a good job the game starts tomorrow…although this isn't exactly how the first night would be planned…

Joey: Well, well, Mai Valentine, sleeping in the dirt, never thought I'd live to see the day!

Mai: Can it Joseph!

(Behind them Ukyo giggles)

__

Ukyo: Joey and Mai remind me so much of Ranma and Akane it's scary. I just hope that I don't try and screw anything up here than I did there…

(Shot of Mackey asleep across a tree. Ami and Shinobu are surprisingly still awake, but they, particularly Shinobu, are struggling)

Ashitaka: It's dangerous to sleep in the open.

Joey: I know, but don't worry, we've done it before, this isn't like any of the other Survivor Islands, it's nowhere as near dangerous.

Ashitaka: Are you sure?

Joey: Look, we can sleep in the open tonight. If we're dead by the morning, you can vote me off.

Ashitaka: Er, but wouldn't we be dead?

Joey: Exactly! Can't lose either way!

(Ashitaka smiles)

__

Ashitaka: Joey is going to be a handful, but whilst the other tribe have the strong guys, we've got the people who know where they're going…I hope.

Shinobu: Ano…is it O.K then?

Ukyo: Sure thing sugar, just try and get some rest 'k?

(Shinobu nods as the two try and get comfortable, as Keichi has joined Mackey into snoozeland. Mai and Joey look around)

Joey: I guess we'd better crash too.

Mai: I'll go over here…no-one comes near me at night, got it?

Joey: (sweatdrops) Got it…

(Joey and Mai lay quite a way away from each other as Ashitaka looks on and shakes his head)

Ashitaka: I think I'm missing my home already?

Ukyo: You got a love sugar?

(Surprised, forgetting Ukyo was there, Ashitaka nods) 

Ashitaka: Yeah, it hasn't been an easy life for me and San, but I hope nothing will come between us now.

Ukyo: This sounds so sweet, I think we're going to have a good conversation in the morning. (looks around and sees everyone has fallen asleep, Ukyo smiles as does Ashitaka)

Ashitaka: The youngest there reminds me of my sister back home.

Ukyo: Cute as a button. I guess we'd better crash as well…unless you want me to stay up in case what Joey said isn't true…

Ashitaka: I don't think that'll be necessary. I'll wake up at the sound of anything…

Joey: (in his sleep) That's my rice ball…

(Ukyo sweatdrops)

Ukyo: …that means we're both going to be in for a long night then…

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

11.40pm.

(Asleep with leaves as shelter are Ruri, Cody and Sakura. Hikari is now working with Tamahome as Krillian and Felicia's uses have already been shown with Krillan's 'destructo disc' technique immediately helping in cutting pieces of trees and bark they can use…fortunately Chromus has allowed it now that the island is technically his property…the A-Frame is looking good thanks to Felicia's manoevarability, whilst Kyosuke has also been a help with his telepathic abilities and holding things in place long enough for the stronger members to hold it. Tamahome is managing to tie it down with Hikari's help.)

Tamahome: Are you O.K there Hikari?

Hikari: Sure…I may not be that strong, but I've got a determined will, just ask anyone who knows me back home…

Tamahome: I believe you…

Hikari: So Tamahome, you got a love you said? (smiles) 

Tamahome: (blushes) Er…well…yeah. I was hoping to er…marry her soon…

Hikari: Awww…

Tamahome: …it's just, well, there have been a few…problems of late and I can't. Not yet. 

Hikari: Sorry.

Tamahome: It's O.K, you wouldn't understand.

Hikari: Maybe, maybe not.

Tamahome: Huh?

Hikari: I have a crush back home as well…but it's so hard to get him to notice me…and now he's been put into a near fatal accident. I was so glad I got to see him before coming here…but…

Tamahome: Hey, hey…don't cry, you've already proved to us you're a strong girl, don't ruin it now!

Kyosuke: (entering the screen) Hey, you O.K?

Tamahome: Oh hey Kyo, don't worry, just romance troubles…

Kyosuke: (coughs) If you want tales about that, you've come to the right person.

Hikari: (wiping her eyes) You too…

Kyosuke: Just promise not to vote me off first and I'll tell you all about it.

Hikari (giggles) Gotcha...hey, it's up!

(With one last tug, Tamahome holds it up as Krillan and Felicia move and push to make sure it doesn't fall. Kyosuke holds it steady with his powers, as they let go, it's sturdy.)

Hikari: That was tiring…

Tamahome: Yeah, god knows how the other tribe are doing…

Kyosuke: What do you mean?

Tamahome: I think we've got the better strength ratio here, if we're exhausted with avaiable materials, how are they going to do?

Krillan: I suppose….there must be a reason why we've got most of the strength…

Hikari: Hey, I'm not complaining…now Kyosuke, do you want to tell us now or shall we all just collapse in our shelter…

Felicia: I vote for a long cat-nap! 

Tamahome: (laughs) Now that's a vote I certainly would like to do!

(They all laugh as Tamahome, Krillian and Felicia go over and carry Cody, Sakura and Ruri respectively. Hikari waits till there are all in and goes inside. Sakura stirs slightly.)

Sakura: Uggh..what…

Krillian: It's O.K, the shelters done for tonight. Just go back to sleep.

Sakura: Sure…thanks…

Hikari: Goodnight all…

(From that, there is now silence as the first night for Locus is surprisingly peaceful…)

* * * *

OFFICAL FIRST DAY ON THE ISLAND

LOCUS TRIBE

7.00am…

Ukyo: And that's the fire!

(Shot of the group as Ukyo is demonstrating how to make a fire with just a couple of piece of woods and some rocks. Keichi has helped blow on the fire as it's starting to burn. Mackey is also also up as Ashitaka holds up one fish from the nearby ocean…)

Ashitaka: And that's the breakfast!

(Ukyo holds one of her spatulas up she bought as a luxury item and spins it round. With a loud 'HYAH!' she slices them up like a knife through butter with amazing speed and accuracy.)

Ukyo: If this doesn't wake everyone up, nothing will!

(Suddenly, Ashitaka eyes span open from the ocean and grabs another fish with his bare hands)

Keichi: Darn it man, you're good!

Mackey: (to Ukyo) You're good as well!

(Ukyo helps cook a bit of the rice as Ashitaka brings the second fish.)

Ukyo: Sushi? Or would you like a barbeque?

Ashitaka: Surprise us.

(Ukyo does the same as she did to the first fish as Joey like a bloodhound, sniffs something and instantly wakes up…)

Joey: Hey…that's barbeque…

Keichi: Breakfast is ready Joey! Join us!

Joey: Don't mind if I do. (notices Mai getting up) Well, morning honey, did you enjoy your sleep on the dirt?

Mai: Don't even joke this early…

(Meanwhile, someone else has been working..)

Ami: Water's here!

Ashitaka: Thank you Ami, didn't realise you were an early riser as well.

Ami: I'm used to it with all my studying. (hands it to Ukyo) Will that be O.K?

Ukyo: As long as we boil it good! (notices something) Hey, where's Shinobu?

(speak of the devil, Shinobu nervously steps out)

Shinobu: S…sorry everyone, I was just washing up and I…

Ukyo: (smiles) No worries sugar, come and join us!

(Shinobu looks at the food, and again, becomes a bit nervous)

Shinobu: Kounji-san? Did you cook this?

Ukyo: Yep. And don't worry with the san thing, Ukyo is fine hun.

(Shinobu looks a bit downcast)

Joey: (in between mouthfuls) This is good…..

Keichi: At least we're eating well the first morning…but we got to start on the shelter.

Mai: I don't think any of us really know what we're getting into. I think we need to start with looking and learning who we have here…

Ami: I think that learning about ourselves will really help in us becoming a successful tribe.

Mackey: Yeah.

Ashitaka: Sure, after breakfast, we'll start on the shelter, and lets get to know everyone better O.K?

(General agreement as they enjoy breakfast, people already forming opinions though)

__

Mai: I've always dealt with strategy in duels, and this is no exception. Already opinions are being made, the strong, the weak, and the followers. I feel that it is best to cast the weakest first so that the strongest survive...and already, I've located my target.

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE: 8.00am.

VO: _Because of their shelter, and a lot of the group putting in a bit of hard work, the group have slept in quite comfortable. At the moment, half the group are still asleep. Closer inspection reveals that Hikari, Cody, Tamahome and Sakura are gone._

(Shot of the outside of the jungle, where we see Hikari humming 'Fly Me To The Moon' as she is setting up a fire. Cody is using a piece of wood like a kendo stick and practising as Sakura is working on her own kata. However, there is no sign of Tamahome…)

Hikari: I don't think any of us would like to take an hour walk to the ocean so I hope Tama has found something…

????: WHOO-HOO!

(A yell of crazed happiness as Tamahome comes out with three bananas and also in one hand, a piece of bark…)

Cody: (looking up) Food?

Tamahome: Yep! The bananas are easy enough, but the bark…

(Tamahome karate chops part of it to reveal…)

Sakura: Wow! What is that?

Tamahome: I think it's some form of tropical fruit, it's almost like…

Hikari: It's like coconut, more of a tofu like thickness. Anyone want to be a guinea pig?

(All look nervouslessly. With a sigh, Sakura decides to and picks a bit. It's hard and she sucks her fingers. She smiles…)

Tamahome: Well?

Sakura: It's like potato chips…quite nice!

Hikari: Could you cook it?

Sakura: I don't know…but I guess it could be like boiled potatoes, we'll try some…on this island, beggars can't be choosers…

(Hikari smiles as she begins to prepare. Felicia emerges from the camp now, yawning)

Felicia: Morning!

(Tama smiles as her as the cat-human on all fours sniffs the air)

Tamahome: Just like a cat to sleep in…

(Felicia bobs her tongue at him as Tamahome retaliates, as they laugh as Sakura joins in. Cody smiles before wiping off the sweat to watch the food)

__

Cody: I know that physically I'm at a disadvantage compared to some of the people here, so my best chance is to study everyone as best as I can. The first time that we will go to Tribal Council will be crucial, and I'll be looking at everything until that moment to ensure my survival.

(Next, Krillan and Kyosuke get up together, just leaving Ruri in the camp)

Krillan: My, my, is that a breakfast I see before me?

Hikari: Don't quit your day job there Krillan…

Krillan: What, as a Z-fighter superhero?

Hikari: Yeah, that…

Kyosuke: Remind me to book you to defend me next time Madoka threatens me…

Hikari: Is that a bully?

Kyosuke: Nope, that's my girlfriend.

(The group has to laugh as the fire beings to burn)

__

Kyosuke: Aside from Krillian, and maybe Felicia, I seem to be the oldest here. But practically everyone has gone through some crazy stuff to say the least. So I think for the first time, I feel mostly in a 'normal' environment.

(As they begin splitting the bananas for desert, as the food boils, Ruri finally gets up)

Cody: Hey Ruri, you O.K?

Ruri: (looks a bit pale…well, paler than normal) Yes…thank you. And thank you Tamahome…

(Gives her back the shirt, Tama now wondering why he was bare chested…and why Hikari and Sakura were giving him looks all morning…)

Tamahome: I have a girlfriend…I have a girlfriend…

__

Tamahome: It's going to be difficult for me here because I know how much I'll miss my family, my friends…yeah even Tasuki…and yeah, I'll miss Miaka a hell of a lot too. However, I need to do…BECAUSE IT'S FOR MONEY!

Hikari's: Food's done!

(As they haven't got utensils, they are picking off the grill, using makeshift chopsticks from split pieces of wood courtesy of Tamahome and Felicia)

Sakura: (mouth full) Hey…not bad…

Felicia: Good for me!

Tamahome: More please!

Ruri: You're a good cook Hikari-kanjou. 

Hikari: (blushing) T-thank you…kanjou?

Sakura: Well, why not? You lead…

Tamahome: …you cook…

Ruri: …and you've got experience. 

Cody: So why not?

(Hikari blushes as most of the group generally agrees…)

__

Hikari: I have to be careful as it seems that I've been assigned the leader role. I know it can be an advantage if worked right, as Julia showed last season. However, it can also be a disaster if you are deemed too bossy…so whilst I seem to be accepted, I still need to watch my feet…

(Meanwhile, Tsunami have just come across a problem….)

* * * *

(Breakfast has come and gone, and now it's time to build a shelter. However, they realise there is a slight problem…)

Joey: There isn't anything here right?

Mai: Bingo.

(Being in the desert area means no materials. ^_^)

Mackey: Considering we didn't die last night means it's probably safe to sleep in the open.

Keichi: Maybe, but when the rain comes like before last night, you want a shelter over your head wouldn't you.

Ami: I'm not sure if we can walk too far into the desert to search for material. Joey, Mai, do you know where we can get shelter…

Joey: Well, from the ocean there is an open area but I'm not sure if there are any material to help…plus we'd have to get it and come back to desert…

Ami: How long would that take…

Joey: Let's see…30 minutes…no wait, 40 minus the…divide…subtract…er…

Mai: About 1 hour and 10 minutes to get there and collect the materials, and then back…and that's presuming we don't take a round trip.

Shinobu: So…what do we do then?

Ashitaka: We've got an immunity challenge coming…and we can't exhaust ourselves too much. How about if Joey, Mai, myself and Ukyo go to the clearing and get as much as we can…

Mai: Why us?

Ashitaka: You two know where we're going, and no offense guys, but I think Ukyo and I are the strongest here so we can handle the most stuff.

Shinobu/Ami: None taken. (smiles) 

Keichi/Mackey: Hey wait a sec…

Ukyo: Hey, if you wanna come, then that fine, but I don't think we need to exhaust everyone, because we need to survive, if that's O.K? Plus gives you guys a chance to get to know each other a bit better…

Ashitaka: We'll be back as soon as possible O.K?

Shinobu: O.K!

(Mai leads the way as Joey, Ukyo and Ashitaka head out.)

__

Joey: My head is thinking, will Mai be able to hold her own here on the island? So far, she is doing well…I just hope she keeps this side of her personality in check otherwise people may cotton on to her…

Mackey: O.K, so what Ashitaka said was true, but it still burns a bit. I don't think he meant it in a mean way but…

Keichi: …at least it gives me time to understand some of the group. Mackey and I have similar work so that should help us. Ami and Shinobu have been quite friendly since the start…I think Shinobu is really nervous about this…maybe she would be the first to go at this rate…

Ukyo: I've got my eyes on people. There are a few people I don't already trust…but I'm keeping that to myself. 

* * * *

Joey: So what do you think then?

Mai: Huh?

Joey: About the group…you think you can survive with these guys around?

Mai: I guess…I'm pretty focused on winning you know.

Joey: You know me, I am as well. I'm looking around for who to trust…

Mai: What, you don't trust me?

(Joey looks at her with a weird look.)

Mai: Never mind. Anyway, same here. Already got my selection in mind.

Joey: Huh? That fast?

Mai: Well, at this early stage, I think I'm going to go with the same strategy I went with the Duelist Kingdom. Of course, it didn't work there…

Joey: You mean…

Mai: Take out the weakest first. We need to be a strong tribe.

Joey: You're not picking me off first are you?

Mai: No hun. I think the youngest girl has to go.

Joey: (surprised) Shinobu? Well…I agree she is physically the weakest…and probably isn't enjoying this much…but aren't you rushing it?

Mai: Listen, today we have an immunity challenge. Every time we have one we need to pick someone off the island, we need to think strategy as soon as possible. Whether you decide that or not is not up to me, but that's my way anyway.

(Joey thinks for a second…behind them, Ukyo and Ashitaka are also having a chat)

Ukyo: I'm not sure. It depends. 

Ashitaka: I can sense who can do well and who can't I think. What they have on the outside may not reflect their true being.

Ukyo: Example sugar, I'm not sure if I follow.

Ashitaka: Mai, confident, yet cold. She is a dangerous one who I think already has got Joey on her leash. I'm sure she can control a few of the weaker willed back there. Mackey has one definitely. Not sure about Keichi though….Ami…strong in mind, not in body, definitely in soul.

Ukyo: What about Shinobu?

Ashitaka: (smiles) I think she may be stronger than you think. Give her a night, I'm sure she will surprise you.

(Ukyo thinks about Ashitaka's words as they head off to collect some material. The other half of Tsunami are also in conversation…)

* * * *

Mackey: Well, I'm not sure. I work on Priss' motorcycle all the time….

Keichi: I guess we've got plenty of experience. Mind you, working with a goddess as your partner and well…er…(blushes)

Mackey: I get it. (blushes) Trust me, I get it.

(The two girls on the other hand…)

Ami: You should have told them! Ukyo isn't a bad person I can tell, she would have let you…

Shinobu: But Ami-san, I can't do anything here, it's too difficult…no one knows what you can do, and I think it's already too late before…

Ami: Shhh….don't cry…you're strong I can tell. We can't let anyone see you like this…

(Ami helps Shinobu up as they decide to take a trip to the ocean)

Ami: Hey, you two want to come as well?

(Mackey and Keichi are still in an engrossed conversation)

Ami: O.K….

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

Time: 11.20am.

VO: _The tribe prepares for the Immunity challenge by relaxing, and controlling their full energy for the battle ahead._

(Shot of Tamahome in a form of ancient Chinese kata. We see Hikari and Sakura watching with interest, in particularly Sakura, in awe of the Chinese martial artist)

Sakura: Wow…he's cool…almost as cool as Ryu-sempai…

Hikari: Ryu? A boyfriend?

Sakura: (blushes) Not really…more like someone I admire…trust me, you don't want to know.

(On a corner, Kyosuke is concentrating his own energies)

Kyosuke: It's weird being of the Kasuga blood, these powers have got me out of a lot of scrapes, but also got me in plenty.

(Shot as Ruri is watching)

Ruri: It's weird…yet all these people, all from different lives and different words, yet it seems like a natural acceptance. (shivers) Yet I never thought I'd get a common 21st century cold…

Cody: (off screen) Ruri, you O.K?

Ruri: Fine.

__

Ruri: I don't want to show that I'm weak. A disastrous attempt to start your Survivor campaign girl, by getting sick…

(Ruri goes over to Cody, who sitting cross legged out into the ocean)

Ruri: Is this your form of zen meditation?

Cody: I do this quite a lot. It gives me strong thought when something is about to happen. It raises good luck…this happened a lot when I went into battle before a Digimon. I feared hurting it, yet I couldn't die either. This ritual helped me at peace.

(Ruri looks at Cody a second more, shrugs and sits beside him in the same position)

Ruri: The captain of the Nadesico did this to clear her mind…I guess it won't hurt for me either…

Cody: That's good on you Ruri…

Ruri: …and if it doesn't work, we're all idiots.

Cody: *sweatdrops with his eyes closed*

(And whilst everyone else relaxes, Felicia and Krillian…er…don't.)

(Felicia goes into her Rolling Buckler technique, rolling into Krillian, who whilst blocking it without too much damage, is certainly impressed with Felicia's moves…)

Krillan: Wow, you're pretty good for someone without super abilities Miss Felicia!

Felicia: (very happy) Thank you Mr. Krillan! I've never realised that there are beings this strong around here…

Krillan: Well, what was your life back home?

Felicia: Trust me, you don't want to know…with the way I look, it's a given a lot of people think I'm evil…yeah, I'm a darkstalker…but that doesn't mean I'm a danger. People see my shows…they know who I'm about.

Krillan: I don't know why people think you're a monster anyway. Despite the obvious look, you're actually quite cute!

Felicia: (blushing) Thank you…

Krillan: Just make sure my wife didn't hear that…

Felicia: Got it.

(The group seem to have been getting their own form of preparation for immunity, whilst on Tsunami…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

(Shot of the four people getting stuff have come back. With materials in their hand, the walk back has been very difficult for them. Ukyo and Ashitaka have as much as they can handle, and look slightly struggling. Joey has a similar amount of stuff and is visibly straining. Mai on the other hand has practically nothing.)

Shinobu: (spots them first) Hey guys…

Joey: SOMEONE HELP ME!

(Shinobu, Ami, Mackey and Keichi all rush to help the group with a bit of their stuff. Joey collapses immediately, exhausted. Ukyo and Ashitaka wipe a bit of sweat off, whilst after Keichi collects Mai's stuff, Mai looks in pity.)

Mai: Sorry guys, but that wasn't the smartest idea carrying all that stuff. You needs to save that energy…

Ukyo: Well, you didn't have to say it that way…besides, I wanted to get as much in one go. After immunity, we have to get this done anyway…

Ami: Next time, we'll all go, O.K?

Ashitaka: I think so, but for now, I don't think we should argue about anything. We need to be in unity for this challenge coming up.

Mackey: Come on guys, hands in.

(Mackey puts his hand in the centre, soon all the group, including a reluctant Mai put their hands in a circle)

Mackey: Tsunami tribe!

All but Mai: TSUNAMI TRIBE! 

* * * *

2.00pm: IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Beach side: Takes roughly an hour and a half to get there for both tribes

Obstacle relay course

(Shot as both tribes are there, as some of Tsunami are already physically exhausted. However, saying that, a few of Locus aren't exactly too happy about the walk either)

(Shot as the author looks on at the 16 survivors)

Chromus: Well, today is the first immunity. The acception here is that there was no reward challenge, as after the first Tribal Council, the true three day cycle begins. Of course, one of you won't be here to enjoy it…

Ruri: Oh, come on Glenn…get on with it! (idiot)

(Glenn is referred to Glenn Hugill who hosted the UK Mole. He always spoke in a mysterious way as well…)

Chromus: O.K…I heard the girl. Very well, we've decided to exercise those muscles for you as this will be the only time all of you will be here. Let's sort out the physically able from the physically disabled. 

(Shot of the course on the beach)

Chromus: A combination of both tribes main characteristics, plus a bit of regular obstacles. The first person will start in the ocean, and swim roughly 400m to the first tag.

(Next is a stepping stone maze)

Chromus: Now a variation of the old balance game. You can get across here either the easy way or the hard way. The bigger stones make sure you don't fall, but it's slower. Goes on the smaller ones and it's a quick exit, but you could easily fall, and if you do, you have to start again.

(Third is a ring swing)

Chromus: What is this, Gladiators? Anyway, you have to swing across the ring over this pit of snakes…joking! More like snake reeds…again, fall, and you're back at the beginning.

(Fourth is two nets, one cargo, one spaghetti)

Chromus: Simple here, go over the cargo, go through the spagetti. And don't screw up, remember, disqualification's if you screw up the rules…

(Fifth is climbing a chi pole, and then walking across a balancing beam)

Chromus: Into Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon territory, climb up and then walk across, better have your trapeze skills ready…

(Sixth is a rope swing)

Chromus: Like the ring swing, be like Tarzan or Jane and swing across ASAP.

(Seven is a mud slide and a mud pit with a cargo net over it)

Chromus: For you vain folks out there, I suggest you don't take this leg. It's good for the complexion, just get there as fast as you can.

(Finally, a straight run to the finish)

Chromus: And finally, just get your butt outta there as quickly as you can. As there are 8 legs, you will all have to participate in this one. So, with that in mind, get in your tribes and work out who is going where in 5 minutes…starting now.

LOCUS TRIBE

Kyosuke: All in favour of Sakura doing the mud one? (The group snickers as Sakura punches him mockingly in the shoulder)

Sakura: Pervert!

Kyosuke: Nah, it's O.K, I'll do that one.

Sakura: I'll do the rings if you want, I'm pretty good at that back in school.

Hikari: I'll do the rope one if you don't mind…I wasn't bad at that, and I think we need our stronger competitors for the more difficult and exhausting ones…

Kyosuke: Fair enough…

Felicia/Krillan: Jan, ken, pon! (Felicia gets paper, Krillan gets stone)

Krillan: Aw nuts…

Felicia: I'll run then!

Krillan: Ah, what the heck…I'll do the balancing.

Tamahome: What about me?

Ruri: I think you'd be best for swimming I think.

Hikari: That's true. That leaves Ruri and Cody.

Cody: That leaves the nets and the stones.

Ruri: (sighs) I'll do the stones, it's probably the least phsyical of them. I know I'm not as strong as any of you guys…

Tamahome: Ruri…

Cody: O.K. I'll do the nets then.

TSUNAMI TRIBE

Mai: I thought it would be best if Shinobu did the stones Ami, she's not as strong as you are and it is the easiest.

Ami: Well…I'm good at…

Mai: Look kid…

Ami: Hey, I am the same age as you…

Shinobu: If you don't mind, I'll do the nets….

Mai: Hey listen…

Ukyo: Sure sugar.

Mai: Huh?

Ukyo: We're getting into an argument here over nothing. Ami, you can do the stones. Shinobu, you do the nets. Ami, you was saying something?

Ami: I said I'm good at swimming. I know I don't look it but…

Ukyo: Sure, it was either you or Joey…and Joey still a bit tired, so we'll put him on the stones then, is that all right?

Joey: (mock thinks) Let's see…exhaust myself on the water or jump a few stones…difficult choice…O.K, I'll do the stones!

Ashitaka: Give me the balancing…I think they'll use that Krillan, to stand a chance against him, I'll give it my best shot.

Mai: (sighs) Fine, but don't blame me. Keichi, Mackey, what about you guys?

Keichi: I don't mind…I'll do the mud one if you want, I'm used to it believe it or not…

Joey: Awww…and I was hoping Mai would do that one…

Mai: Why you…

Ukyo: Hey, that's a point. Mai, you haven't actually volunteered for anything yet.

Mai: (sweatdrops) Er…

Ukyo: If no-one minds, I'll take the final leg. We need everything we can get. 

Mackey: Which leaves Mai and me with either the rings or the rope…

Mai: Well, I'm an expert with rings, leave that to me…

Joey: (under his breath) They didn't mean diamond rings…

Mackey: I guess I'll do the rope. 

Keichi: Let's just keep it together guys, they look a lot stronger…

* * * *

Group order;

Leg 1 – Swimming: **Ami vs. Tamahome**

Leg 2 – Stones: **Ruri vs. Joey**

Leg 3 – Rings: **Sakura vs. Mai**

Leg 4 – Nets: **Cody vs. Shinobu**

Leg 5 – Balance: **Krillan vs. Ashitaka**

Leg 6 – Rope: **Hikari vs. Mackey**

Leg 7 – Mud: **Kyosuke vs. Keichi**

Leg 8 – Running: **Felicia vs. Ukyo**

(Individual shots of each pairing. Some small interaction is being made by the pairs as well, Tamahome again panics about ANOTHER cute girl on the island as Ami giggles, Ruri is silent whilst Joey tries to catch his breath, Sakura notices Mai isn't being talkative and sighs. Cody bows to Shinobu and vice versa, Krillan and Ashitaka are staring with determination, Hikari wishes Mackey good luck as he blushes, Kyosuke and Keichi look at their fates and groan and finally Felicia and Ukyo are actually having a conversation thanks to both of their friendly natures...^_^)

(Chromus at the ocean where Tamahome and Ami are ready to start)

Chromus: Let's see who eats whose dust…ready…

(Tamahome and Ami hold a hand up..)

Chromus: GO!

(The two start swimming. To both Tsunami AND Locus tribe, Ami is indeed the swimmer that she claimed to be as she is neck and neck with the Suzaku warrior. As they tag to their respective others, Joey has his mouth open wide…)

Joey: I guess I need to learn more about this one…

Ami: (tagging him) Joey!

Joey: Oh right!

Ruri: (to herself) Please get a good lead…

(As the two tag, Tamahome has about a 1mm lead over Ami, which is basically nothing. Ruri decides to take the safe route and navigates her way through the larger stones. Joey however takes the more direct route…)

Joey: Whoa…whoops…coming through…

(Joey slips and slides through the smaller stones, and yep, he falls…)

Ruri: Idiot.

(Ruri just continues her path as Joey goes for broke and this time gets the hang of it as he doesn't trip or fall, and gain the distance is non-existence between Joey and Ruri. Joey's tag to his fellow deulist as Ruri tags the street fighter. Mai looks a bit worried…)

Mai: When they said rings…oh boy…

(Mai probably is probably less fit than Ami, and the rings require plenty of upper body and arm strength and Mai is struggling. On the other side, Sakura on the other hand's whilst not overally strong, is extremely fit and calmly swings across.)

(Sakura begins to take a decent lead as Mai is getting frustrated…and falls…)

Mai: Damn!

Joey: Don't panic, just get back up and continue!

Mai: Easy for you to say…

(Mai does so, but Sakura has nearly finished her leg. Mai takes it steady this time and calmly goes through, although about half the speed that Sakura was going at. Sakura calmly gets across and tags Cody, who steadily climbs the cargo net, being careful)

(By the time Mai gets across and angrily tags Shinobu's hand, Cody has finished the cargo net and is on spaghetti junction. However, he finds it difficult, although his small size makes him manage to slowly get through)

(Shinobu on the cargo net is struggling, but she manages to get over the top. Then she looks down…)

Shinobu: O.K…here goes…

(Shinobu jumps from the cargo net, clawing her way down and rolls into the dirt. Shinobu screams, but stands up and enters the spaghetti net. Despite her lack of athleticsm, her small size manages to get through the net as well as Cody. She has closed the gap slightly on Cody as he exits. He makes the tag to Krillan)

(Krillian takes the chi pole with ease, hopping with a Z-fighters unnatural abilities. He gets to the beam and hangs on the top wire as he slides across. As he gets half way, Shinobu emerges and tags Ashitaka, who goes to the pole like a Tasmanian devil on fire.)

(Ashitaka is Krillian's equal in speed on both the pole and the beam, but that just means as Krillian finishes, Ashitaka is half-way on the beam. Krillian hops down and tags in Hikari, who begins her rendition for George Of The Jungle. Not too far behind, Ashitaka jumps and makes a mid air tag with Mackey who joins the rope)

(Hikari however has a slight athletic advantage, and takes it over Mackey, and the lead increases again. Neither of them fall which means after the final swing, the tag to Kyosuke means that the job is almost done.)

(Kyosuke goes down the mud slide carefully as he goes to the net. He crawls through just as Mackey makes the tag. Without any regard, Keichi dives down the slide head first, and begins to crawl his way through the net. This time, Keichi has the advantages, as the length is cut in half.)

(Kyosuke however makes it out and goes over to Felicia…)

Felicia: And to think my world was mad…

Ukyo: Trust me sugar, you'd be seen as normal around my area..

Kyosuke: Felicia!

Felicia: Huh…oh sorry, gotta win this! See ya! (Kyosuke makes the tag) 

Ukyo: Oh no…(Keichi comes out a moment later and tags her), Felicia…get your fanny back here!

(Shot of Kyosuke and Keichi in mud)

Kyosuke/Keichi: Anyone know a good dry cleaners?

(Final leg, Felicia has a slight lead over Ukyo as they make the final run. However, Felicia's cat-like speed even on two legs rather than her traditional hands and feet running is just too much for Ukyo. In the end, Felicia increases the lead as the goal is in sight…)

Felicia: YA-HOO!

(Locus tribe wins as Felicia runs into the arms of Tamahome and Krillan who are there waiting. Behind them, Ukyo comes out, upset and disappointed. Joey and Ami offer a hug in commiseration.)

* * * *

(5 minutes later, all the group, including a mud-based Kyosuke and Keichi, are there, as Chromus looks on)

Chromus: Well, all I can say is that well done to both groups for performing to their best, but immunity goes to Locus tribe…

(Most of Locus tribe cheers)

Chromus: …and that means Tsunami, we'll be seeing you at the first Tribal Council tomorrow night.

(Shot of Tsunami disappointed on the long trek back to the desert, knowing it isn't the worst of it….)

LOCUS TRIBE

Tamahome: Will he be O.K?

Sakura: Ahh…he'll clean himself up, and be back here before you know it!

Ruri: Of course he will…he can teleport. (They all laugh at Ruri's comment)

(Kyosuke and Keichi have been granted special permission to clean off their clothes. They'll have to dry them themselves though…)

Hikari: I think our physical advantage was too much for them…

Krillan: Yeah, I think we all showed what we could do today…

Felicia: I think we're going to continue to be like this as well…

Cody: But not all of them are going to be physically related, it won't be that easy, what happens when there is a quiz or something?

Felicia: That's what we got Ruri for!

(Ruri blushes as the others laugh…secure in the knowledge that they are safe for another 3 days)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

(…whilst the other group decide what went wrong…)

Mackey: We blew it…

Keichi: Guys wait up…I'll finish back there…(running up)

Mackey: Are you sure?

Keichi: Knowing my luck, the author has got a bill waiting back for me…

Mackey: Point taken…I suppose having to probably strip with another guy being there was a problem as well…

Keichi: Well, there was that…

Ashitaka: I don't think it was a total disaster. Shinobu showed a lot of guts…and Ami…wow, I guess we should believe you more often if you kept up with that guy…

Ami: Um, well I…

Shinobu: (blushing)

Ukyo: Shinobu pulled out a daredevil stunt out of nowhere to try and catch up and Ami's leg really gave us a chance…maybe we could have kept it if not…

Mai: (peeved off) Are you implying something?

Joey: Easy Mai…I screwed up as well…and I was up against a 12 year old!

Mai: Yeah, but you recovered…

Ashitaka: So Ukyo, you think my predictions are getting closer…

Ukyo: You're not from Ruri's world are you?

Ashitaka: Nope, the past…

Ukyo: That's what makes this a bit more scary…

Shinobu: Everyone, please calm down…we lost, but tomorrow we lose one of us. And no matter what happens, let's not make our last night as a tribe go down in vain, O.K?

(All stare at her)

Shinobu: Um…did I say something wrong?

Mackey: Actually that was quite a profound speech Miss Maehara.

Keichi: You heard the girl…let's stop this petty bickering and get back. We may be tired but we've got equipment to get, and a shelter to build…

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE (still)

Ami: We'll all go and help you with the shelter now. 

Ukyo: Thanks, we'll go catch and cook something later.

Shinobu: Umm…guys…

Mai: Alright, come on troops, hup two, hup two…

Joey: Drill instructor Mai, you are the weirdest link…

Mai: Say the g word and die Joeseph…

Ashitaka: For one of us it may be goodbye, maybe it's a premonition of something…

(Tsunami go on a hike despite being tired, and in Keichi's case, half-baked, to get some material and to make a makeshift shelter…

(…whilst on Locus, celebrations are starting to occur…)

LOCUS TRIBE

Hikari: Hey guys!

(Hikari has got her clothes in her arms and blushing, as she's just got a bikini on. The group just stare)

Cody: Um…(visibly the most embarrassed)

Hikari: Oh grow up guys! Can't a girl enjoy herself?

Kyosuke: I think the guys are enjoying this a bit more…

Hikari: (another mock punch) Pervert!

(The group laugh as the sun bakes overhead. In fact, a lot of the group have decide to enjoy going to their source of water, a hot spring water hole. Of the group, Krillian, Tamahome, Cody, Sakura, Kyosuke and Hikari are in their outfits, ready to go.. Felicia isn't too fond of water and Ruri…is no-where to be seen…)

Krillan: Ahh…3 more days as a tribe! 

Tamahome: This is like a vacation for you by the sound of things Krillan.

Krillan: Compared to some of the stuff that happens to me, trust me, this is.

Cody: I hope my father is watching down at me and seeing what I've got myself into. I hope he realises I can handle this as well as anyone can.

Sakura: Cody…

Cody: No, it's O.K. I've learned to handle it.

Kyosuke: Stupid mud stains…

Hikari: (shakes her head) Hey, Felicia, where's Ruri?

(Felicia yawns and stretches out cat-like)

Felicia: Ruri-ruri? You in there?

(Ruri appears, very embarrassed, in her blue swimsuit costume where she sung in the beauty contest.)

Ruri: I'm such an idiot.

Sakura/Hikari/Felicia: KAWAII!

(Ruri blushes as Cody smiles)

Cody: That looks good on you Ruri.

Tamahome: Come on kiddo, no need to be embarrassed!

(Ruri emerges from the camp, still embarrassed, but seeing everyone else just as ready to make fools of themselves…)

Ruri: I guess being one more idiot amongst the group won't matter.

(As Ruri manages to loosen up a little, Tsunami sweat up their last bit of work)

* * * *

(5.50pm)

TSUNAMI TRIBE

(Shot as the group are bringing out the last bit of stuff, the bamboo poles, cut down thanks to help by Ukyo's rather creative use of her handmade spatulas…Ukyo has 6, Ashitaka has 5, Joey, Keichi, Mackey, Ami and Mai have 3, whilst Shinobu is struggling with just one…)

Ukyo: Phew, that about does it...

Mai: And how are we going to get this up now? We're exhausted…

Keichi: Er…that's a good point.

Mackey: I could work it out, I've done this before…

Ukyo: Why don't I get started on dinner then before the sunset comes in then? Ashy-boy, you coming?

Ashitaka: ASHY-BOY?

Ukyo: (giggles) Sorry, couldn't resist…

(Ukyo and Ashitaka take a trip for some fish, whilst Mackey and Keichi begin to study their material…)

Mackey: I think the weather isn't going to hurt us one more night…besides, after tomorrow, there will be one less person to build for…

Keichi: I think most of us could collapse by the looks of things anyway…

Mackey: ..and tomorrow, we gotta cast one off…

Keichi: Let's not think about this, let's just wait for Ucchan and her Ashy-boy to come back…

Mackey: Heh, I though back on my place was where the Pokemon crew were…

Ami: (joining in the conversation) Well considering who is hosting that, I consider to pity everyone there…

Mackey: And how would you know?

Ami: Well, I know his boss….

Mai: You just know everything don't you hun…

Shinobu: I wish I was like you Ami-san…

Ami: Huh? (blushes) Why is that?

Shinobu: Well, you're so pretty and smart…I mean…

Mai: (muttering) What do kids know about beauty anyway?

(away from the 5, Joey is watching with interest)

Joey: Let's see, we have two guys who like to get their hands dirty, one genius, one tomboy, one ancient warrior, one innocent, myself…and Mai. 

(he sighs)

Joey: Tomorrow is just going to kill my brain…

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE: Sunset at 7.00pm

(Whilst Tsunami spend another night in the open, Locus have the comfort of a shelter and three days remaining on the island as a pack of 8.)

(The group are scattered about. Some are actually trying to sleep, Ruri seems exhausted, and Cody also is quite tired. Kyosuke is quietly watching them off to the side)

__

Kyosuke: Even in our more exhausted states, the game doesn't end. We still need to be on the look-out, because one day or another, we'll have to go to the Council as well.

(Felicia is curled up, yawning by the camp)

Felicia: A cat nap for me I think…

(Hikari and Tamahome are cleaning up what was left of a recent meal, as Krillian looks up to the sunset)

Krillan: Now I know why people appreciate this part of the survivor journey…

__

Krillan: Gohan almost won it last time, and for my family, I need to do my best as well. Besides, he mentioned this ritual, and to be honest, I agree with him in every way.

(Lastly, Sakura joins him)

__

Sakura: I've watched sunsets before, in the distance after a street fighter. I've watched Ryu-sempai walk into the sunset a number of times, but myself, never really appreciated the trueness of a sunset. I guess this is one of the things you pick up.

Hikari: So, we seem to have done a decent job eh Snake?

Tamahome: For the last time, my mark is the crab, not the snake.

Hikari: Sorry, one of my older computer games which came from pre-Second Impact…you have no idea how much of a collectors items they are…you just sound similar…

Tamahome: Feh…

*For those who are wondering what the heck I'm on about, David Hayter, the voice of Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid), is also the English dub actor for Tamahome… J *

Krillan: Kinda early to be turning in isn't it?

Sakura: I don't think sleep will be coming right away…the weather is too warm for instant sleep…unless you have some sort of built in system like Felicia does or something…

Tamahome: I'll think I'll stay out here for a bit. I never appreciated the view back home as the sun set in…maybe I'll get a choice to enjoy it as well…

Hikari: Back in my home, the sky is always red. (sighs) It's nice to enjoy watching it turn red from the natural light rather than…

Krillan: Hey, it's O.K.

(As the group turn in for the night, the discussion for eviction comes closer in the camp, and the main candidate is about to unveil something surprising…)

* * * *

(Shot as the group again scatter…on the desert is Mai, Joey, Keichi, Mackey and Ami…Ashitaka, Ukyo and Shinobu are no-where to be seen…)

Mai: Well guys, I guess this will be our last camp out before tomorrow. Who you voting for?

Keichi: Well…I'm not sure. It's a tough call, but…I feel that the young girl…she's really not enjoying it here.

Ami: (listening in) Shinobu?

Keichi: Yeah, she's a lovely girl, so innocent, reminds me of Belldandy back home, but she is physically struggling and I can't see her surviving much longer.

Mai: My thoughts exactly, my authority is cut the weakest players from the field first, that way, the strongest have the best chance to survive.

Joey: Ignoring the fact that the strongest are also the biggest targets later in the game, but carry on Mai.

Mai: (ignoring Joey) Mackey dear, what about you?

Mackey: (sighs) Personally, I don't really want to pick on anyone, but if the majority goes, then I'll go as well.

Mai: Well, that's that. (notices Ami has her back turned) And you water girl?

(Ami is silent. Suddenly, she stands up and walks away)

Mai: What's with her?

Keichi: I think she's got quite attached with Shinobu. They are like each others piece of mind.

Joey: (sarcastic) So, because you simply just talked about voting her off…she suddenly gets all huffy and upset. Terrible isn't it?

Mai: (sighs) Sorry, but it's part of the game. I'm not sure what Ukyo and Ashitaka think, but we'll talk to them tomorrow.

Joey: Don't you think we should tell Shinobu?

Mai: It's still a game, I'm not sure she'd like it if we told her 'Sorry sweetie, but you're the first to go. No hard feelings eh?' Sorry Joey, part and parcel of the game.

(Joey sulks but nods his head)

Joey: Very well…I'll go along with it, it's just that…

Ashitaka: (distant) Guys, we're coming in!

Ukyo: (even more distant) Be back in a sec…

(The time for drastic sabotage has ended for a moment, as people are obviously not going to discuss anything with their victim coming…

(…only there is no idea where said victim is…)

(Close up of the ocean, where it's a good walk back to campsite, great for someone ready for a bit of quiet time. Ukyo has just finished off washing up and stretches out)

Ukyo: Ahhh…back to base…

(As she turns, she is surprised to see Shinobu with a small smile on her face, sitting down on the sand, the wind blowing)

Ukyo: Shinobu?

(The Love Hina girl turns to the Nerima resident)

Shinobu: Can I talk to you please Ukyo…?

Ukyo: Of course hun…

* * * *

Shinobu: I've heard them talking….they want me to go off at council tomorrow…

Ukyo: (sighs) Shinobu, it's a game and they have to do this, it's nothing personal or nothing I think. Just because they are voting doesn't mean they don't like you, I think it's more that they feel you don't want to stay here…

Shinobu: …BUT I DO!

(The revelation stuns Ukyo and Shinobu calms down, near tears)

Shinobu: I want to stay here…I want to do well…I want Naru sempai, Kaolla-san, Mitsune-san….I want them all to be proud of me. I want…I want…Urashima-sempai…to see me do well…

(Ukyo, concerned…and understanding, lets her adult instincts take over, despite the fact there is only 2 years difference between them…

(…and hugs the younger girl.)

Shinobu: Ukyo?

Ukyo: You got a crush on someone haven't you? This Urashima…

Shinobu: (blushing like mad) No…no…no…it's not like that, it's just…I'd like him to notice me…to be proud of me….he has someone…I think…but still…(looks at Ukyo) Miss Kounji, you're a great cook…but I…I can cook as well…I want to prove that I can handle myself on the island.

Ukyo: You're a cook as well? (smiles) Just shows you how much I don't know about everyone yet, I never gave you a chance did I sugar?

Shinobu: If I am going to go…at least let me cook everyone breakfast, just as a g…

Ukyo: Don't say goodbye yet sugar….

Shinobu: Huh?

Ukyo: Back at my home, there is a guy I've got a crush on. I'm his fiancé, yet he's also engaged to someone else as well. (Catches Shinobu's look) I'll explain later kid, and you will be here to listen to it…I promise.

Shinobu: Huh?

Ukyo: Basically, no matter what I do, and how hard I try, it seems I'll forever only be with friends with him and nothing else. Whilst I feel I've got a better chance than two certain other people, I think with his other fiancé, there is an unspoken relationship between them that is unbreakable, even if neither of them admit to it. 

(Ukyo stands up and holds a hand to Shinobu)

Ukyo: The point is…that both of us are unlucky in love, and feel that the guy we want is just too far away…however, this is our chance to prove ourselves. And to start with, I'm going to prove something to you…

(Ukyo holds out her pinky finger)

Ukyo: Behold the beginning of a true alliance Shinobu, and my honour as a woman won't break that bond. And my first mission is to make sure you survive at tomorrow's tribal council. 

(Shinobu, for the first time, smiles with happiness, and pinky swears with Ukyo)

Ukyo/Shinobu: Now that we've pinky swore, if either of us lie we'll have hair growing out of our butts…(let go)there, it's sealed. 

Shinobu: (bows and crying slightly) Arigato!

(The two hug again, as the first true alliance of the game has been emerged…)

* * * *

****

DAY 2

LOCUS TRIBE: 7.30am

__

VO: Locus tribe had a fairly comfortable night after Tribal Council is not what they are going to suffer today. Most of the group is still asleep, even Hikari is in the camp snug, and Tamahome is sleeping outside (maybe scared of sleeping with lots of lovely young women in the camp…). The only one up on the beach is Sakura.

Sakura: (to herself) If I was back home, I would be getting up for school and my parents would think I was late, and try and hurry me up, and lecture me about my street fighting…hey, it stopped the bullying…and also stopped me and Kei-chan from getting attacked…(sighs)…parents don't understand anything at times.

(Steps up and decides to take a walk to the ocean, hoping that Tsunami won't be up…the walk turns into a jog as Sakura begins an Akane like daily routine, as a potential first meeting between Locus and Tsunami could be ready…)

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE 8.00am.

__

VO: As the group are unaware from the incoming 'enemy', Ashitaka decides to have a word with one of the members of the group…

Ashitaka: Ami?

(Ami is up and on the beach, washing her face and preparing the water, almost like her duty…as the warrior prince walks to her)

Ami: Oh hi…I'm just preparing the water for breakfast…is Ukyo up yet?

Ashitaka: (smiles) Actually, Shinobu is cooking today.

Ami: Huh?

Ashitaka: (smiles again) It seems Ukyo found out she was a cook last night, and Shinobu insisted on making the breakfast this morning. (sighs) Do you think she's given up?

Ami: I hope not. I like her a lot, she reminds me so much of me, shy, yet caring and understanding, and capable of so much. 

Ashitaka: I hope she hasn't either.

Ami: Huh?

Ashitaka: My ears are good Miss Mizuno, and considering how loud Mai was barking last night, it was hard for me not to hear. From what I know, Mai has got Joey under her wing, and Keichi and Mackey are also under her gaze. However, I feel Shinobu would actually be better for us in the future…

Ami: Why is that?

Ashitaka: (takes a bail of water easily) Her free nature and innocence is perfect for a game like this. It keeps the cut-throat action far from dominating, someone like Shinobu is someone that it's hard to do anything bad to. It could be useful if we make it to the merge no matter what the situation.

Ami: And…

Ashitaka: I'm thinking of the tribe, but I think if the four of us counter their alliance, maybe we can crack them. And we need to take out the brains of the operation.

Ami: (slowly) You mean…

Ashitaka (nods) Cut of the head, a wolf still has a power to bite. Cutting off a link though, and the rest crumble. If there is any chance of keeping Shinobu on, we'll take it…

Ami: So…an alliance?

Ashitaka: For the moment, a counter-alliance. We'll just see how it breaks out. I'm sure Ukyo and Shinobu have no problems with…trust me.

Ami: (smiles) O.K Mr Ashitaka…(suddenly spots someone jogging)…hey, is that…

Ashitaka: (gentle smile) The enemy…(Ashitaka waves as Ami follows suit as Sakura jogs on, surprised but happy at the reception her rivals are going…)

Sakura: (a bit out of breath) Hi!

Ami: Hi Miss Kasunago, you ready to try a bit of fishing?

Sakura: Yeah, trying to surprise the group a bit…I think they're a bit too relaxed after…oh, sorry, you guys gotta go through with that…

Ami: Yeah, we were just discussing it.

Ashitaka: Don't worry, we won't stop you, in fact, we're going to try and make a catch ourselves.

Sakura: Heh, bet I beat you…

Ashitaka: Bring it on enemy!

(Ami giggles as Sakura armed with her own mini net go up against Ashitaka's quick hand and a modified spear. Soon, Ukyo comes along, and whilst surprised, enjoys the little competition. About 15 minutes more though, Mai and Joey come along…)

Joey: Hey, fish not biting…

Mai: Hey, what she doing here?

(Shot as Sakura is mock pouting at Ashitaka's 5 fish compared to her own 2. Ukyo and Ami are in hysterics as Ashitaka is really lightening up. Joey has to smile, but Mai isn't so pleased…)

Ashitaka: The rules said that Locus could come to the ocean, it was just a lot further than us Mai. Besides, I won this round.

Sakura: Heh, no matter…2 fish will do fine…

Mai: Well Shinobu has prepared the rice but we have no meat, and you're talking with the enemy, you should be taking them down…

(The group are a bit stunned…)

Joey: Mai, easy…would you turn down a talk with this cute girl?

(Sakura blushes, but Mai isn't so easily turned off…)

Mai: Now listen here…

Ukyo: (interrupting) You know the last time someone attacked a Sakura, do you remember what happened to them Mai?

(Mai is about to speak, but stops.)

Mai: Grrr…fine then…

(Mai storms off as the group breath a sigh of relief…)

Ashitaka: I'm sorry about that Sakura. Because we're on opposite numbers, I guess some people think you guys are the onis or something…

Sakura: No problem guys. I best be off…but thanks for letting me here, and for defending me…

(Sakura smiles at Joey, who bows his head with a goofy grin underneath, Sakura bows to the group and heads off with her two fish. Ashitaka shakes her head)

Ashitaka: She's got a good spirit…unlike someone else here…

(Ashitaka and the rest storm off, but Joey takes one last look at Sakura's retreating form…and then to the group. He flips open his wallet…)

Joey: Serenity….there's a girl on that tribe with your innocence…

(Looks back)

Joey: …and one here too. (sighs) What's a guy supposed to do?

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE: 8.30AM

__

VO: It's 8.30, and the tribe have started getting up…and noticed Sakura is missing…however…)

Hikari: Smart girl.

(On the ground with a few jungle leaves on the ground, the word 'FISHING' is spelt out for the group)

Tamahome: Sakura gone to get some meat…(visibly drools)…and I thought I never knew how Miaka felt when she got hungry…but I feel it now!!!

Hikari: How's the rice going Cody?

(Shot of Cody watching over)

Cody: O.K…are you going to wait for Sakura or going to try and find some fruit and stuff…

Felicia: I'll think I'll wait…a nice bit of fish will be enough reason to wait…

Kyosuke: Do you want me to teleport there and check on her?

Felicia: Nah, it's O.K. We can wait.

Kyosuke: But what if she hasn't caught anything?

(Silence)

Ruri: Idiots.

Hikari: Never considered that…

(However they soon know as they see Sakura's jogging figure as Felicia spots the two fairly big fish she's carrying…)

Felicia: She got a bite!

Sakura: Sorry I'm late guys!

Tamahome: Late…with this meal…I'd kiss you if it wasn't for the fact that I'd probably get beaten up by a few people back home…

Hikari: If you saw the aftermaths of what Ryoko and Ayeka did to Tenchi after his fling, I'd definitely agree with you there…

Felicia: Sushi anyone?

(With lightening like speed, Felicia uses her claws to absolute perfection, creating a fine line of sushi…as the group, there are very impressed. Tamahome is drooling again as with the rice and a bit leftover potato bark, this is going to be a decent feast…)

Ruri: I've never tasted true sushi before….

Felicia: Then dig in girl…(hands Ruri the first piece)

Ruri: (embarrassed) Are you sure?

Felicia: Go on…

(Ruri samples a bit…and smiles.)

Ruri: It's good. Very good…in fact it's excellent. Thank you.

Tamahome: Come on, let's follow Ruri's example, let's dig in!

(The group follow suit and enjoy their meal, relaxed and confident)

__

Ruri: The group has been so nice to me and I won't forget them. I know that at some time, they may vote for me, but for now, I'm enjoying myself here. It's almost like the Nadesico the environment…except not as many idiots.

* * * *

(And a similar story is going over at Tsunami…)

Joey: SHINOBU, THIS IS WONDERFUL!

Ukyo: Just don't make it too good…otherwise I won't have a reason to be on here! (Mocks cries as Shinobu blushes as the group are surprisingly calm despite one of their impending doom…)

Mackey: After breakfast, we better get started on the shelter. Ukyo, Ashitaka, Joey, you guys said you want to get some more stuff? If that's the case, we'll start on building.

Joey: Will you guys be O.K?

Keichi: (smiles) No prob, both me and Mackey are experts at this…we'll have the frame up before you can say 'What were Nelvana smoking when they dubbed Cardcaptors?'.

(The group chuckles as they finish off the meal, many giving compliments to Shinobu, even Mai. As they finish, they leave Shinobu to wash up as Ukyo, Ashitaka and Joey go off to collect some more materials, whilst Keichi, Ami and Mackey begin plans for their shelter)

Ami: Well sadly, we'll have to make this for 7 people tonight…

Keichi: So, we get the frame right and we'll just make it A-frame by oblong…that's good for 6 people…7 may be a stretch…

Mackey: Well, I think it's alright, and as long as it doesn't rain, we can sleep outside if we want, it hasn't been that bad.

Mai: Speak for yourself kid, sand in the hair all night…(uses her mirror)…do you know how difficult it is to get it out every morning? And I hope to be here for quite a while yet…

Mackey: Considering how Nene had to survive after the battle with Galactia, I think you got off easy. I wonder how the Poke-people are doing on that island anyway?

Keichi: Never mind them, let's see if we can fix some of it up with what we got. The bamboo poles are invaluable…

Shinobu: Done…um…can I help?

Mai: Sorry hun, but I think you'd be in the way…

Shinobu: Please…let me help…

Ami: Come on Mai, have a heart, she's trying as hard as anyone on this island here…(a bit quieter)…and a bit more than others…

__

Ami(VO): I'm not normally like this, but Mai has quickly got on my worst side. Shes hardly done much more than Shinobu either, and her attitude is 100 times worse…

(Mai didn't seem to catch Ami's little comment, and eventually, Shinobu is allowed to try and help. As a little more muscle goes a long way, the holding off the vines round the early pole frames is difficult and Mackey, Ami and Shinobu pull hard on one side, and Mai and Keichi on the other. As this is going on…)

(Shot of Ukyo, Ashitaka and Joey collecting more material)

Ashitaka: Funny, it was a curse…and yet, it made me stronger. Yet, my true strength is within now.

Ukyo: Sugar, I'll tell ya all about curses…

(As they talk, Joey watches on)

Joey: Guys…I'm sorry about tonight…

Ukyo: (sighing) We know…Joey…

Joey: Yeah?

Ukyo: Just don't regret your decision. Choose who you want to go…rather than who someone else decides to go…

(The three carry as much as they can, as they head back to camp…)

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE: 2pm.

(Just a relaxing time at Locus as the group is just enjoying some leisure time.)

Tamahome: Are you sure you didn't write that book?

Ruri: I'm from the future…I couldn't have done it. (reading her own book on how to make money at survivors…after AS3, guess she felt she needs to brush up on her skills) Must have been another Ruri…

Tamahome: I don't know how many other Ruri Hoshino's there are past, present or future, but…hey, are you O.K?

Ruri: (shivering slightly) Y…yes, just a bit of a…

Tamahome: Hang on a sec…(puts his hand to Ruri's head)…oh dear, are you getting a fever? 

Ruri: I'm fine…just a little hot…

Tamahome: …and dizzy. Miaka went through this and I was worried about her, trust me, you're not going to suffer either. (Tamahome picks up Ruri carefully and sets her in camp.)

Tamahome: Hikari and Sakura are at the spring…they better get some water soon…Kyosuke may be able to help as well, dunno what he's got up his sleeve, a bit like Chichiri…

(Felicia pops her head in)

Felicia: Tama, is she O.K? I saw you carry her…

Tamahome: I hope so, she has a slight fever I think…

(Cody now comes in)

Cody: I knew something was wrong. Why didn't you tell us?

Ruri: Because…

(All wait as Ruri does seem upset)

Ruri: …I didn't want to be seen as weak. I'm a navigator of the Nadesico, the most powerful battleship in history. There, I control it. Here though, I feel…so…

Cody: Helpless?

(Ruri nods)

Ruri: And feeling like this just doesn't help much….(coughs a little)…sometimes I'm such an idiot…

Felicia: I'll go on ahead and get Sakura and Hikari. (Felicia leaves, as Cody and Tamahome stay behind)

(Kyosuke quickly enters)

Kyosuke: Hey, is everything all right?

Tamahome: Ruri's got a fever.

Kyosuke: Aw damn…

Cody: Can you help?

Tamahome: Have you got any healing powers on you?

Kyosuke: Sorry, I'm a telepath, not a healer, but I can be an act of comfort though. (Kyosuke goes by Ruri as he closes his eyes, holding Ruri's hand. The navigator seems to be a bit calmer but the fever is still there…)

__

Tamahome: It's a tough break for Ruri…I just hope she gets better before Tribal Council otherwise…

Cody: …I'm sure a lot of people could use that as a way to vote her off, being ill does mean you don't have much much use around the camp, and sad to say that is the survivors way of thinking.

Kyosuke: Poor kid. If you want bad luck in a survivor, this was it.

Ruri: I've got 3 days to try and get better…at the moment, I feel like Mr Uribatakes used models…I can't fall at the first hurdle…Mr Tenkawa and the others want me to do well…

(Eventually Krillan also go on ahead and soon, Felicia and Krillan bring back Hikari and Sakura, with two pails of water rather one. Sakura goes to fill up their water containers whilst Hikari uses a leaf in a similar way as a damp cloth and goes to check on Miss Hoshino, Kyosuke still being her mental support.)

Hikari: Don't push yourself, ya hear me? (Ruri starts to sit up…)

Ruri: I won't.

Tamahome: We've still got a few days before another immunity, just take it as easy as you can Ruri.

Ruri: I know…it's just I don't want to seem like a fifth wheel around here…I'm not that strong anyway…but I can still help…

Krillan: A lot of determination there kid…

Kyosuke: …it's your decision…

Felicia: …we won't force you though. 

(Hikari does a wet wipe for Ruri who takes it with gratitude. Sakura comes in with a box of containers with water in them. She hands one immediately to Hikari who gives it to Ruri. She drinks it greedily, obviously needing it, and takes a deep breath after drinking.)

Ruri: You've been so nice to me all of you despite my uselessness here so far…thank you.

(Although she doesn't smile saying that, the group are still touched by Ruri's honesty. When they go to Tribal Council one day, it's going to be interesting.)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE: 4.00pm

(This tribe however have already got that experience to look forward too, and with a 2 hour walk through to the graveyard site in the centre of the island, Mai decided to take a safety check that she has 4 on her side…)

Mai: So guys, whether you like it or not…and despite her making a decent meal…are you with me?

Mackey: Sure.

Keichi: No problem…

(Joey is quiet)

Mai: Joey…

Joey: (sighs) Sure…

Mai: That should be O.K, maybe we should get one more just in case, I think Ami and Shinobu will vote for me probably…Ukyo and Ashitaka…I'm not so sure about…

Joey: I think Ukyo may already vote for Shinobu, they had a talk last night all about it. Besides, she's a rival for the grill now…

Mai: That should be O.K then, we'd better pack up then, just to be on the safe side.

__

VO: Little does Valentine know that the remaining four have a sight of their own…and she doesn't like it.

Ami: Please say it…

Ukyo: Yep, we're going for Mai.

Ashitaka: But that could still end up in a tie. If that happens, we've got to somehow convince someone to change their vote.

Shinobu: Guys…if it comes to that, I don't mi..

Ukyo: Don't speak like that, I made a promise, and I hope to keep through. You said that your friend respects promises and keeps them through…and…whilst my friends may have a few problems with promises…I don't.

Ashitaka: I believe in you Shinobu…and tonight…I think we will all do so.

(Shinobu, Ukyo and Ami get into a group hug as Ashitaka puts a hand on each of their shoulders, Tribal Council a mere few hours…the group will fully have one more meal together before packing their bags, to see who the first victim of Anime and Video Game Survivor is…)

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE: 6.50PM.

(The sun is still out, and the group have just finished washing up, and a number of them are enjoying a game of Twister…)

(Shot of Ruri outside. Not used to the beach weather, and not remembering her suntan lotion, she keeps to the shade, watching the others make idiots of themselves. The Twister item is Krillan's Luxury Item…also a useful bed sheet at night. For now though, it's being used as it's original purpose.)

Krillian: O.K, right hand green.

(Hikari already struggling, manages to stretch out. Felicia, the already undisputed queen of Twister after beating Sakura in the final, is watching this third/fourth place match up with keen cat-eyes)

Krillan: Kyosuke, left hand red.

(Kyosuke moves into position)

Krillan: Hikari, right foot blue.

(But as she does, Hikari falls….right on top of Kyosuke…)

Sakura: Huh, erm….who won that?

(Ignoring that, Kyosuke has quickly done a few different shades of red as Hikari seems a little agitated…)

(A few seconds as the sound man gets the bleeps down)

Felicia: Er, are you supposed to know all those words?

(Next shot is of Hikari trying to kill the accidental situation that Kyosuke was in, as a few are laughing, as Ruri looks on…

Ruri: Are you sure his name isn't Keitaro Urashima?

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

TRIBAL COUNCIL: 7.55PM.

__

VO: The walk is a long one, especially with them carrying their backpacks with everything on them, as they need to take everything just in case it is them. Tonight, everyone is about to learn his or her fate, at the first Tribal Council in the graveard.

Joey: This place still gives me the creeps…

Shinobu: This is scary…

Chromus: Tough, if you want to survive, you better get used to this place…and hope you keep seeing them.

(The author/host is sitting down in front of where the graveyard simulation used to be. In it's place are 16 tombstones glowing, no flames this time. The group are also sitting on chairs, tombstone shaped, and with pictures on them…)

Ami – Mercury Pen

Ashitaka – Yakul (his red elk)

Joey – Serenity

Keichi – Belldandy

Mackey – Nene

Mai – Harpy Lady

Shinobu – Keitaro 

Ukyo – Ranma

Chromus: Well, ladies and gentlemen, a tiring start, but it seems you're starting to get the hang of things. How's the work going Mackey?

Mackey: Well the shelter is up now, ready for us to go back tonight. Sadly, not as a full tribe.

Chromus: Sadly that is the case, as despite your best efforts, it is Tsunami on Tribal Council. Ashitaka, as a man of high morals, does cutting off one of your own mean anything to you.

Ashitaka: Losing one of your own isn't going to be easy, no matter what the circumstance. However, it must be done, there is no other way about it.

Chromus: Harsh but true. My final question is for Keichi. Everyone here has some form of skill and ability which makes them shine, would you agree, and out of everyone here, who would you miss most for that?

Keichi: I think in terms of leadership skills, Mai would be missed, in terms of ability, Ashitaka would be missed…but there isn't anyone here I certainly would like to vote off…the person I'm picking today is a prime example…

Chromus: O.K, let's not make this any harder, Ami, can you start the voting please?

(Ami goes up to the pedesal, rising from the ground in Chromus place. She writes her vote down and shows it to the camera, 'MAI')

Ami: Mai, leadership and bossiness are too different things. Consider this as a way to try and rectify that.

(Ashitaka votes, then Joey. Keichi goes up next, and we see his vote 'SHINOBU')

Keichi: A sweet innocent young girl doesn't really have much chance out here. I'm doing you a favour here Shinobu, it's nothing personal.

(Mai votes next, we see her vote 'SHINOBU')

Mai: You are the weakest link, goodbye.

(Shinobu votes next, and then finally Ukyo. 'MAI')

Ukyo: I haven't got much against you sugar, but treating Shinobu like she knew she was going is wrong. I hope you learn a lesson today, never count your chickens before they hatch.

(Ukyo puts the final vote in the dragon capture jar look-a-like, as Chromus closes it and goes to announce the votes)

Chromus: One of you will be announced tonight as the first one off the island. Let's not beat around the bush.

(Chromus quickly gets the first paper.)

Chromus: MAI

(Mai, not that shocked, just looks on)

Chromus: SHINOBU

(Shinobu bows her head down)

Chromus: SHINOBU

(Shinobu just keeps it down.)

Chromus: SHINOBU…that's three votes for Shinobu, and 1 for Mai.

(Mai, who is next to Shinobu smirks. Ukyo on her other side, unnoticed by Mai, clutches Shinobu's hand)

Chromus: Next vote…MAI

(Mai looks up a little)

Chromus: Sixth vote…SHINOBU…4 to Shinobu, 2 for Mai. (Chromus looks a little disappointed)

(Shinobu is close to tears…)

Chromus: The 7th vote…MAI.

(Mai looks on, now at full attention)

Chromus: The final vote…(smiles)…and we don't have a decision yet, because MAI is the final vote. Tied at 4 apiece are Mai Valentine and Shinobu Maehara.

(Mai is a bit stunned, whilst Shinobu looks up, relieved that everyone came through for her.)

Chromus: As we have no past votes, this decision goes for Shinobu and Mai to plead their case to the group. After it, we will have a re-vote, and if it remains the same, the final decision will be made by a question on the island and what you know about it.

(Mai smiles, being on the island already means a distinct advantage. Joey also notices her look and sighs as Shinobu looks worried.)

Chromus: Before that, let's see if you can change any of their minds. Mai, you first. 30 second case to your tribemates, go!

(Mai stands up)

Mai: I along with Joey have the most experience on the island. I suggest that you look towards that leadership and strength if we are going to survive as a tribe on the island.

(Mai sits down)

Chromus: Shinobu-chan, your turn.

(Shinobu stands up)

Shinobu: Um…I know I'm not as strong as anyone else here, or even as smart…but I want to stay here. I want to prove myself to everyone…I want to prove to my friends I'm strong. So…I just ask not to let me leave…please…

(Shinobu sits down as Mai pouts a bit)

Chromus: Has that changed anyone's minds? We'll see in a bit. Mai and Shinobu obviously cannot vote this time, so everyone else, re-vote, Ami-chan, can you start again please?

(Ami goes on, and once again, votes 'MAI')

Ami: If Shinobu has any chance of surviving, Mai has to go now…otherwise…

(Ashitaka votes, then Joey. Joey looks back for a second, closes his eyes and votes. Keichi goes up, then Mackey, voting for 'SHINOBU')

Mackey: You're a good talker, but talking won't win survivors, I'm sorry.

(Ukyo goes up with the final vote, as Chromus once again takes the jar and looks in)

Chromus: If this one goes to a tie, we go to a question about the island. O.K, here's goes.

(Reveals first vote)

Chromus: 'MAI.'

(Mai huffs)

Chromus: Second vote, 'SHINOBU'.

(Shinobu just sits there, nervous)

Chromus: Third vote, 'SHINOBU'.

(Shinobu looks around, Ami turns and pats her on the knee)

Chromus: Fourth vote, 'MAI'

(Mai sighs.)

Chromus: Fifth vote…(looks carefully)..'MAI'

(Mai looks around…not that worried…just an edge of nerves. She then looks around and notices everyone looks at Chromus and the jar…except for Joey.)

Chromus: Final vote, if it's for Shinobu, we have a tie and go to the question. If it's for Mai, we have the first eviction…and the final vote is for…

(Chromus turns it, and can't hide the grin from his face)

Chromus: 'MAI.'

(Mai is stunned. She looks up, not believing that, but Ukyo and Shinobu smile deeply. Joey remains unmoving as Keichi and Mackey are also shocked. Ashitaka remains neutral.)

Chromus: Miss Valentine, come up here please…

(Mai is flabbergasted, she looks around, as Keichi and Mackey are shaking their hands. She casts a look at Joey…)

Mai: I can't believe…

Chromus: MISS VALENTINE?

(Mai doesn't bother shaking anyone's hand, she just storms off, pissed beyond belief. Chromus still has the grin on his face)

Chromus: Mai Valentine, as you know, your card has played this game long enough. Now is time that you were sent to the graveyard.

(A puff of flame…and the words 'MAI VALENTINE' appear on the first tombstone behind Chromus.)

Chromus: The tribe has spoken. You must leave.

(Mai leaves without incident, as Joey breathes a sigh of relief.)

Chromus: Well, this is my first Tribal Council as well as yours, and if it gets as tense and exciting as that, then I don't think I'm going to last this long. However, at least the 7 remaining don't have the honour of being voted off first, so get ready for a long walk back to your camp, and I'll see you tomorrow for the first reward challenge.

(The group stand up, some more slowly and shakily than others, as I'm sure a few words are going to be exchanged down the long walk back to home…but the first victim has been claimed)

* * * *

*Mai's confessional*

I'm stunned. I was confident going into here on home turf, heck, that Julia won it on home turf last time and I'm the first gone…Joey is going to pay for that mark my words, and I can't say I'll be happy if he wins it…or if any of them do. However, it will be interesting to see how they do without me. I guess I'll have to find another way to win a lot of money now…I wonder if they'll do a Big Brother or a Mole later…maybe I can worm my way into one of those…

*The deciding moment*

(Joey's second vote)

Joey: I've decided…to change my vote from Shinobu to Mai. Mai, you've been born lucky at times, but this time, your luck runs out. Shinobu is just too much like my sister that I can't vote her off. And she's such a good cook, and to be honest…you haven't really done that much here. Whilst the same can be said for me, I at least don't have your attitude to back me up. Think about this not as betrayal, but a lesson learnt.

__

Mai's profile on the island and why she went off

Mai was confident, to the point of bossiness. Her attitude grated on a few peoples nerves, and her confidence that Shinobu was going made her an enemy of Ami Mizuno, and then when Ukyo and Shinobu alligned, Ami and Ashitaka had no problem going against Mai. A tied vote meant a second time, and kind-hearted Joey couldn't stand seeing Shinobu suffer after her speech, and went against his fellow duelist to make Mai Valentine, the first to go.

__

Coming up on Anime and Video Game Survivor 2…

Is the cooking alliance the dominant force in the game now? And if Ami and Ashitaka also are in it, what does that leave for Joey, Keichi and Mackey? Is Joey's decision one he'll regret?

Ruri tries her best to recover but is considered to be voted off if she can't make it in time. Can she do it? 

Reward challenge: Brains of Britain…look out for the best battle of the brainies!

Immunity: Human pyramid…and who goes to Tribal Council…and more importantly…who is the second person to be put on a gravestone?

* * * *

Vote results;

1st vote;

Mai (4) – Ukyo, Ashitaka, Ami, Shinobu

Shinobu (4) – Mai, Keichi, Mackey, Joey

2nd vote

****

Mai (4) – Ukyo, Ashitaka, Ami, Joey

Shinobu (2) – Keichi, Mackey

Talk about a tense start.

I will certainly ask about who you would like to go next. Although I have a tentative list of who is going when, I certainly would like your predictions…and who knows, you could change my mind.

The problem with this survivor, (unlike the last one) is I like every one of these characters, so cutting them off is difficult. I had no such problems for people like Jubilee, Serena and Genki (Bulleta is one of my faves, but I had to vote her off first…it was a survivor safety matter…) but everyone here is difficult. Yep, even Mai.

So, until next time…ja ne!

__


	3. Brains vs Brawn

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

And he's back with a bang! After a week's vacation, Chrissy-boy returns with avengence with the second chapter of the survivor with the most anime since…er, well, every other version actually.

Anyway, Mai is gone, Shinobu is still here, and all is well. What happens this chapter? Well, wait and see…

REMAIN CONTESTANTS

LOCUS TRIBE

Ruri Hoshino – Martian Successor Nadesico

Hikari Horaki – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Tamahome – Fushigi Yugi

Krillan – DBZ

Felicia – Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge

Sakura Kasunago – Street Fighter Alpha

Cody Hida – Digimon 02

Kyosuke Kasuga – Kimagure Orange Road

TSUNAMI TRIBE

Joey Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Keichi Morisato – Oh My Goddess!

Shinobu Maehara – Love Hina

Ami Mizuno – Sailor Moon

Mackey Stingray – Bubblegum Crisis 2040

Ukyo Kuonji – Ranma ½

Ashitaka – Princess Mononoke

SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD

Mai Valentine – Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * * *

****

Chapter 2

Brains vs. Brawn

(shot of a now empty Tribal Council where Tsunami evicted their first combatant, Mai Valentine. Shot of Chromus.)

Chromus: They say who duels best duels last. Well…they don't, but if they did, it would be a perfect saying for Mai Valentine. Strong, gifted, talented…yet gone. Done in by fellow deulist Joey of all people as well. Let's see what happened after the remaining 7 of Tsunami left Tribal Council…

(Day 3…after TC)

(Shot via infra red cameras of the remaining 7 heading back. We can see Ukyo, Ami and Shinobu at the back, Shinobu literally being glomped by the Nerimian, Mackey and Keichi talking, well, whispering, Ashitaka at the back and Joey alone in the middle)

__

Joey: Did I make the right decision? Maybe…maybe not, but I've done it many times before, my heart before my head. Sorry Mai…

Keichi: I guess he did it. Poor soul…

Mackey: I guess we should have expected it. Maybe we fell foul to Mai's charms to not see what was going on…

Keichi: I just hope I haven't put my head in a noose for being with her…

__

Chromus: Is it true? There were a core 4 to take out Mai, does that mean 4 vs. 3 now or is it just everyone's imagination?

* * * *

(Day 4: 7.25am, TSUNAMI BEACH)

__

Chromus: Day 4, and all is quiet on the southern front. The ocean is peaceful, the sky is clear and a pretty girl sits there drawing…hey, close up!

(Shot of Shinobu with her Tracey-esque routine of a sketch book and pen, drawing)

__

Shinobu: I can't believe I'm still here…but sorry that Mai had to go, but I want this as much as anyone…I hope everyone out there is watching me…

(Shinobu is drawing a sunrise over the ocean, as always it is really good, but a small gust of wind turns over the page…)

Ukyo: Who is that sugar?

(The sketchbook reveals the one and only Keitaro Urashima, ronin, general loser and Shinobu's crush. And of course…)

Shinobu: (surprised) WAAAAAHHHH! 

Ukyo: (steps back) Whoa easy girl! I just came to see where you are, breakfast will be done in a sec…

(Observes the picture a bit more closely)

Ukyo: (slyly) Ahhhh….

(Shot of Shinobu blushing like mad)

Ukyo: So he is your mystery man is he?

Shinobu: (waving her hands cutely as she madly tries to deny it) Ah…no no! This is…

Ukyo: Hey, it doesn't matter sugar. I presume this is the guy you were on about…well, it's obvious you're good at other things rather than cooking…speaking of which, breakfast is ready, do you want to wake up the motley crew?

Shinobu: Well…Ami-san has gone for some water, has Ashitaka-san decided to fish today?

Ukyo: (shakes her head) No. He's had a relax this morning. Go on girl, get them up, and if you hear elephants in there, don't worry, it's just Joey's snoring.

(The two girls giggle before Shinobu packs her sketch book away and prepares for the worst…)

* * * *

(Time 7.45am, LOCUS TRIBE)

__

Chromus: Things have been getting interesting in Locus Tribe, especially with Miss Ruri's own theories of her illness…

(Shot of Ruri just waking up, her trademark Sasami pigtails let down)

__

Ruri: I was born to have marks of perfection, of advanced intelligence and also immunity to illness. However, because I travelled back in time, does that mean that the experimentation made in 2130 haven't happened here…am I just a normal girl for the moment?

(Ruri sneezes)

Ruri: Idiot.

(Outside the tent, Hikari and Sakura are making the breakfast)

Sakura: …I guess I'm used to it now I go on the road sometimes. My cooking isn't brilliant but…

Hikari: …hey, gives an alternative. Besides, I don't think here anyone is going to be fussy…

(The two girls giggle as Tamahome gets up)

Tamahome: Hey guys…

Hikari: (chuckles) Hey Tama! Still scared of us?

Tamahome: (sweatdrops) No…just scared of what a certain someone may think if she sees this…

__

Tamahome: No offense to anyone, but I can't sleep in a tent with these cute girls when a certain Suzaku No Miko may want to hit my head with a steel mullet…

Tamahome: No fish today?

Sakura: (shakes her head) It's just rice, but with a dash of coconut milk.

Tamahome: Beggars can't be choosers…

(Behind them, Krillan staggers up as Kyosuke just gets back from water duty)

Krillan: Is it time to fight?

Tamahome: Not yet Krillan, wait till the challenges…

Krillan: Sorry man, force of habit. (smells the rice) Ah the aroma of a young girls cooking…how I miss it…

Kyosuke: That should be enough…that just leaves Ruri, Cody and Felicia….

Hikari: Nah, Cody's over there…

(Shot of Cody swinging a piece of wood in a kendo stick fashion, forming a sweat)

Sakura: Everyone seems to have some sort of routine, I never thought Cody was an early riser, or a practionier of kendo.

Sakura: (calls) Cody! Breakfast is nearly ready!

Cody: Kay…

(Shot as Ruri exits the camp)

Tamahome: Hey Ruri, you O.K this morning?

Ruri: (rubbing her eyes) Yes Mr Tamahome, I feel a bit better…

__

Krillan: It's a shame that Ruri has fallen ill, but it means that it is almost given as soon as we lose an immunity, we'll have to probably remove the weakest link, which is sadly Ruri.

Tamahome: (pats the space by him) Come on Ruri, sit here, breakfast nearly done…

(Hikari and Sakura turn devil like over his head as Tamahome sweatdrops)

Hikari: So Tama, what's this about being faithful?

Sakura: On a junior like her, you are awful!

Tamahome: Hey-hey, be reasonable guys, she's ill…and she reminds me a bit of what my sister may be like when she's a bit older…

Hikari/Sakura: (together) Oh, that's alright then! (Tama sweatdrops as all bar Ruri laugh, but Ruri does manage a smile.)

Ruri: Some of these should be on the Nadesico…

Cody: I guess that leaves just…

(They all look back)

Krillian: You wake her up.

Tamahome: No you!

__

Krillan: Trust me, waking up a cat-girl isn't the best thing to do as we already found out…

(Shot of Krillan and Tamahome nervous approaching the camp)

Krillan: O.K, on three…

Tamahome: One.

Krillan: Two…

(Suddenly, Felicia jumps in front of them, awake, and as bright and cute as a button.)

Felicia: Morning!

(The two guys collapse as Sakura rolls around laughing, the others smiling or in Ruri's case shaking her head)

Felicia: Eh…Krillan? Tamahome? How come you've fallen down with beads of sweat on your face?

(The comrades in arms for Locus are in full force, as today, they face their first reward challenge…but for now…)

(…it's rice and coconut for breakfast…whilst on Tsunami…)

* * * *

Ashitaka: Hey, it's rice. We can gorge on that for hours if we need it…

Keichi: …I think if the food gets low, we won't have much of a choice…

(Ukyo serves Ami a bowl of rice as she drinks from a gourd)

Ami: Ahhh…that's was refreshing.

__

Ami: I love to swim. And I always go out in the morning to watch the sunrise and go to the ocean. Whilst being with the Sailor Scouts may have made me more outgoing, I certainly still like my privacy.

Joey: Eat up Shinobu, you're going to waste away!

Shinobu: Joey…

__

Shinobu: From what I heard, it was Joey who saved me in the vote last night…I never got to thank him last night, I will today I promise…

Mackey: This is quite nice for just rice…I guess with two expert chefs on our beach, we don't need to worry about the quality of the food…

__

Mackey: I was used to eating with my sister Sylia some of the finest foods in the country. But just eating plain rice can be fine as long as you do it right…and fortunately Shinobu and Ukyo fit that bill well…

Keichi: Shinobu, just to let you know, we are sorry about last night…

Shinobu: Keichi-san…

Ashitaka: (shakes his head) It doesn't matter now. Mai's tyranny is over, let bygones be bygones and start again. We've got the reward challenge sometime today, and we need to be at our best. This is where the survivor begins now, the last few days don't count. It's clean slate time, and we aren't going to get dirty any time soon.

Keichi: (happy) So, I'm not going to be cut from the pack evilly and nastily?

Ukyo: (smiles) We didn't say that sugar.

(Keichi mock sulks as for now, Tsunami is now a unit…)

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus VO: Unlike the first survivor, me and my ego decide to add our own subtle touch to introducing the reward challenges…

(Time 11.30am.)

(Shot of Felicia hanging some of the laundry on a washing line made from Felicia herself via shredded strips of wood)

Felicia: (singing) I'm in trouble….baby, I'm a troubled…

(Then her keen eyes spot something glistening in the water)

Felicia: Hey, what's that?

(Felicia rushes over and picks out an arrow with a note attaching to it…)

Felicia: Let's see…

The note reads;

__

Be like Kuno, you lose this game

Be like Washu, and you're in the frame

Best put your caps on, time to play

The intelligence game on this sunny day!

Felicia: Must be the reward challenge…(calls out)…guys, we got a message from a lousy poet…

(and on Tsunami)

Mackey: Where do they get this stuff?

Ami: Beats me…

__

Chromus: Everyone is a critic…

* * * *

REWARD CHALLENGE

Challenge: Weakest Link – anime style

Prize: Brain food, a trolley load of fish, designed to last three days

(Shot of the two teams ready. Chromus is there, as the 15 remaining contestants go among the line)

Chromus: Well, well ladies and gentlemen…despite your ermm…critique of my poetry, you decided to come here and join me for the opportunity to enjoy a bit of food…of course, you'll need to strain a muscle or tw…well, actually, it's just one muscle…

(Suddenly, a shine of blue comes and there are 15 small podiums, with each of the contestants name)

Chromus: …and time for one of my favourite British traditions, answering questions and humiliating the weakest person. (Chromus puts his graduation gown from the University of Wolverhampton, cap, gown and shawl, black and gold colours) Welcome to the Weakest Link!

(cue dramatic music)

Chromus: The rules are simple ladies and gentlemen. Within a time limit, you will each answer questions. Don't worry, no need with than banking crap and that. However, you don't get the pleasure of voting each other off here. Basically, at the end of each round, whoever has got the worst score in terms of question wrong, and how long they took to answer, will be eliminated. The first team to have at least one member remaining winning the reward. Simple as that.

(Murmurs from the 15)

Chromus: Now, to ensure an even playing field, Locus, please eliminate one of your own.

(Locus go into a conference, and after a little persuasion, Felicia is the one they decide to drop)

Chromus: O.K, Tsunami vs. Locus, let's play the Weakest Link! (music) Start the clock!

(First round, a few questions include…)

Chromus: Krillan, in Darkstalkers, what is the name of the fire god which almost destroys the Earth?

Krillan: Er…(scratches head)…I think Felicia said it was Pryon…

Chromus: Correct…

(later)

Chromus: Ukyo, in Sailor Moon, who is the sailor scout of love?

Ukyo: Minako.

Chromus: Techincally it's Mina, but as I prefer the sub anyway I'll give you that.

(The round ends…)

Chromus: You all had 3 questions each, and the results are following.

3 correct – Mackey, Ruri, Ami

2 correct – Ukyo, Sakura, Keichi

1 correct – Shinobu, Hikari, Cody, Krillan, Ashitaka, Tamahome

0 correct – Joey, Kyosuke

Chromus: Kyosuke just dodges the bullet as Joey answered in the slowest time. Joey, you are the weakest link, goodbye!

Joey: Rats…

(Next round)

Chromus: Kyosuke, what is the name of Sakura's role model…

Kyosuke: I'm sure it was Ryu-sempai…

Chromus: You didn't need to add the sempai, but I'll give you that…Ashitaka, in Ranma ½, what is Genma Saotome's curse?

Ashitaka: I think…er…sorry.

Chromus: Changes into a panda…

(Second round results)

A grade = Ruri

B grade = Ami, Mackey, Kyosuke

C grade = Ukyo, Cody, Keichi, Sakura

D grade = Hikari, Krillan, Shinobu

E grade = Tamahome, Ashitaka

WEAKEST LINK: TAMAHOME

(Next round)

WEAKEST LINK: KRILLAN

(4th round)

WEAKEST LINK: ASHITAKA

Chromus: 4 guys gone…man, the guys suck. 

Ashitaka: Hey, I'm from ancient times!

Tamahome: Same here, and that's our excuse and we're sticking to it!

Chromus: (sighs) Let's carry on…

(5th round)

Chromus: Ruri, in Fushigi Yugi, what is the name of Tamahome's youngest sister?

Ruri: (calm) Yuiren.

Chromus: That is correct.

Results:

A = Ruri, Ami

B = Ukyo

C = Mackey, Keichi, Sakura, Hikari

D = Kyosuke

E = Shinobu, Cody

Chromus: Oh well, sorry Shinobu-chan. You are the weakest link, goodbye.

(6th round)

WEAKEST LINK: KYOSUKE

(7th round)

WEAKEST LINK: KEICHI

(8TH round)

WEAKEST LINK: UKYO

(9th round)

WEAKEST LINK: CODY

(10th round)

Chromus: Geez, we've got 4 girls left and just the one guy. Mackey, do something for the guys please…

WEAKEST LINK: HIKARI

Chromus: Thank god!

(11th round)

WEAKEST LINK: MACKEY

Chromus: O.K, ignore I said that…

(12th round)

Chromus: Sakura, in Evangelion, what is the full name of the designated pilot of Eva Unit 2?

Sakura: Asuka Sohryu.

Chromus: Sorry, I asked for the full name, it's Asuka Langhley Sohryu.

(At the end…)

Chromus: Sakura, you are the weakest link, goodbye.

(FINAL ROUND)

Chromus: Well, we managed to get to one each for each team, and in a total not surprise, it's our two favourite blue head brainettes Ruri Hoshino for Locus and Ami Mizuno for Tsunami. Now, for this round, we simply go turn in turn until one of you get a question wrong and the other gets it right. Simple enough for you two anyway. O.K, let's go!

Shinobu: Ami-san, you can do it!

Tamahome: Go for it Ruri-chan!

(The 'crowd' cheers for their respective kawaii girl as the not quite as intelligent question master begins)

Chromus: Ruri, in Digimon, name the crest holder of Love and Sincerity.

Ruri: Yolei Inoue. 

Chromus: Correct. Ami, in Yu-Gi-Oh, here are the four finalists of the Duelist Kingdom. Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine and…who?

Ami: I read this….Bandit Keith I think…

Chromus: Correct. Ruri…

(half an hour later)

Chromus: You know girls, the challenge that lasts 24 hours is the log balancing one, NOT this game. Someone please get one wrong!

(Shot of a scoreboard which shows Ruri: 51 and Ami: 50. Nuff said.)

Chromus: In Princess Mononoke, cut off a wolf's head, it still has the power to what?

Ami: Bite.

Chromus: I'm running out of questions…O.K, enough of this. The two of you take a piece of paper and I'll ask you the question. The first one to show it me with the right answer wins the reward.

Ruri: Why didn't you do that 20 questions ago?

Chromus: Er…

Ruri: Idiot.

Chromus: O.K, enough Brit-bashing. Final question. 

(drum roll)

Chromus: O.K, combined, how many animes are used in Anime and Video Game Survivor, the first one…GO!

(Both think and write. Ami is the first to put an answer, 13.)

Ami: 13.

Chromus: Incorrect. If Ruri gets the correct answer, she wins.

(Ruri reveals her answer. 12)

Chromus: Why 12 Ruri?

Ruri: I believe you said the Chun-Li in the first one was based on the anime not the game.

Chromus: (smiles) Correct! Ruri-chan wins the reward!

(Locus rejoice as they have won the reward challenge. Tsunami console with the fact they got down to the wire, although losing the second one in a row is bad)

__

Note: For those you don't know, the twelve animes were

Sailor Moon (Serena), Street Fighter 2 V (Chun-Li), Bubblegum Crisis 2040 (Nene), Cardcaptors (Sakura), Ranma ½ (Akane), Evangelion (Shinji), DBZ (Gohan), Tenchi Muyo (Tenchi), Digimon (Davis), Gundam Wing (Duo), Monster Rancher (Genki) and Pokemon (Gary).

The other four were from games or animation, e.g. Darkstalkers (Bulleta), Tekken (Julia Chang), X-Men (Jubilee) and Final Fantasy (Vivi)

(Tamahome immediately goes in and hugs Ruri. Suprisingly, the girl doesn't call him an idiot and receives it quite warmly. The crowd round Ruri grows as all of Locus are happy with her…but then she sneezes and the crowd disperses, but the group returns quickly, realising the sillyness. For Locus…)

Chromus: And what better way of showing your intelligence by winning a bit of brain food. Here you go, fresh fish recently caught, they will go bad in 3 days, but that should last you for 3 days anyway…

(The group cheer even more as Tsunami now really become more depressed. Ami in particular feels disappointed, as Shinobu hugs her friend in consolation…)

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE: 1.00pm

Tamahome: Dinner time!

Chromus VO: Locus don't have to worry about walking into 'enemy territory' for a few days if they want a bit of meat, as they rejoice in the bounty they have been blessed with.

Hikari: Grilled, well done, BBQ, you name it…I'll cook it!

Felicia: Just edible please!

Hikari: (laughs) I guess I can manage that!

(Tamahome gets to work on the fire as Hikari gets 3 of the fish, 20 in total, as Sakura prepares the rice.)

__

Felicia: It kinda sucked that I didn't get to help in that game, I eventually volunteered to leave the game, but in the end, I'm still glad we won! Free fish!

Cody: It was good for Ruri to show what she is good for in the team, especially considering that she is always a favourite to go…

Ruri: I'm happy that I showed my team that I have my uses. I just hope it was enough…

(Shot of the group ready to indulge in some fish, rice and potato puree)

Tamahome: Cheers to Miss Ruri and to dinner!

All: Cheers!

(As one group enjoys a good meal, another group contemplates on their recent failure…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE 1.30pm

Ukyo: Don't hold it against you Ami. It was just a bit of bad luck, you held the fort for all of us in that challenge, never put yourself down, you were brilliant!

Ami: (Sighs) Thanks guys, but still…

Ashitaka: Sorry guys, I couldn't match their load…(shot of the one fish he's caught)

Keichi: Slim pickings…Shinobu, how's the rice?

Shinobu: Looking crispy, just wish I had some miso soup to go with it right about now…

Mackey: Got a couple of coconuts, but there isn't much in terms of fruit here, I think they've got all that.

Ashitaka: We got the meat, they've got the fruit, kinda even out. We got lunch, they got desert…

Joey: I think there is a bit further where there are a few trees with fruit, but it's a bit of a travel…

Ashitaka: I think that's something we need to bear with…come on then, let's cook this up and just hope we can beat them next time.

Mackey: We need to.

Chromus VO: Mackey is right. Two consecutive defeats for Tsunami as Locus are looking more comfortable and united by the second. A third win would send Tsunami down to Tribal Council again, something they don't want…

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE: 5.00pm

__

Chromus VO: It isn't just fish that's the only meat available for Locus at the moment. As the group have found out, they have a very proficient rat catcher in their group…

(Shot of Felicia with 6 rats in her cat hand)

Kyosuke: I guess being part cat has it's uses…

Krillan: Well, we're not starving at the moment, but she still does it.

__

Felicia: It's just my instinct. Besides I have to do something otherwise I'm bored on this island, this just gets me into my natural element…O.K, half-natural.

(Shot of Hikari who is making cups of rice with bits of fish added for flavour)

Hikari: This should keep us going for the rest of the day…

Felicia: Hikari, do you want a bit more meat? (holds up a rat)

Hikari: GAAAAHHH! (calms down) Oh sorry Felicia, not exactly used to this yet…(looks at the rats)…if you don't mind, to save a good fish meal for the challenges, can I have a couple?

Felicia: Sure, do you want me to save this or shall I just cook them myself? I think most everyone else would prefer the fish to the rats…

Hikari: Heh, but it does add the flavour…sure, why not? You caught them, you eat them…I don't think diseased rodent is the flavour of the month for a number of us…

(Shot of Cody and Ruri sitting down by the ocean waves)

__

Ruri: Sometimes I miss being with Omokaine, but I guess being with these people is fine for me. And with Cody at least I have someone I can talk to my own age…

Cody: …I didn't know that…sorry Ruri…

Ruri: It's fine. I mean, your father died, I don't even know who mine are…I don't think the people of Peaceland count…

Cody: (scratches his head) Peaceland? 

Ruri: Oh, of course, I'm not in the future any more. Baka…

Cody: Do you want to tell me…

Ruri: It's something I'd rather not talk about…

Cody: Oh. (smiles) O.K, that's fine then.

Ruri: But…if you want to….that's fine as well…

(Cody smiles as Ruri opens up to the Digimon boy about her experience as a Peaceland Princess)

(Shot of Krillian and Kyosuke watching a sparing match of Sakura and Tamahome)

Sakura: SHO-O-KEN! (shot of her running uppercut as Tamahome expertly blocks it, but the unusual Shotokan style of Sakura is putting the Chinese warrior on the defensive)

Tamahome: I've never seen this form of martial arts before…how did you do that…well, ball of fire?

Sakura: You don't know the skills of Ryu-sempai? Wow…well, you know what ki is right?

Tamahome: (nods) Yeah.

Sakura: Well…

(As Sakura goes into teacher mode, Krillan looks on)

Krillan: It's interesting to see these two battle, considering that they are simply ordinary humans, and whilst not like that blowhard Hercule, it makes me at least show that I can at least beat these people…

Kyosuke: I take it you come from a tough world…

Krillan: You don't know the half of it…

Kyosuke: (under his breath) Probably wouldn't last 5 seconds with Madoka. (takes out his photograph of Madoka and Hikaru)

__

Kyosuke: I guess I miss everyone despite everything…I came here looking for a better future for everyone, yet I keep going back into the past and missing everyone…some memories of my past I don't want to remember, especially about poor Hikaru-chan, but…

(Kyosuke walks away just as Hikari and Felicia shout out dinner. Meanwhile, dinner on Tsunami…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE: 5.45PM

Ashitaka: The sun comes out earlier and goes down faster here…going into our camp becomes much earlier…but at least it's fully finished now…

(Shot of the camp as Joey seems to have put the finishing touches on the camp, as Shinobu is stirring some rice. Joey goes over to the girl…)

Joey: Shinobu…

(Shinobu looks a little startled but smiles at the duelist)

Shinobu: Joey-san, I never got to thank you for last night…

Joey: (blushing) Oh, it was nothing. Shinobu, I want to show you why I went against Mai last night. (sits down by her and reveals his wallet)

(Shot of Joey showing Shinobu his picture of Serenity)

Joey: This is my sister Serenity, she's about a year older than you are. She suffers from chronic blindness, which basically her eyesight deteriates gradually until she becomes completely blind. (sighs) She sent me a videotape of her running out of time…

Shinobu: (near tears) Joey-san…

Joey: …I'm in it for her. I want to win this for her sake, to pay for her operation. I use this picture so that I never forget her face. However, being here, it means I don't have that aura of protection and determination that I did at the Duelist Kingdom. However…

(looks at Shinobu)

Joey: …last night, I think I know why I went against Mai. Shinobu, you remind me of the innocence of my sister, and I think the way you could have gone down last night was…well, anyway, I don't know why, but I felt the need to protect you. I couldn't go through with Mai's plan.

(Joey bows his head…as Shinobu puts a hand on his shoulder. Joey looks to see the girl with a sweet smile on her face)

Shinobu: Thank you.

Joey: (smiles) No problem.

(Shot of Mackey, Keichi and Ukyo cutting some wood. Well, Ukyo is cutting, the two guys are carrying…)

Mackey: Hey watch it with those small blocks will ya?

Ukyo: Whoops, sorry sugar…

Keichi: I would say I can't believe what I'm seeing, a girl with a hand set of spatulas slicing blocks of wood like a chainsaw…but I live with a goddess or three so I guess I can't really say that can I?

(The three chuckle as the conversation goes on…)

Ukyo: You're a lucky guy Keichi.

Keichi: (blushes) Belldandy is perfection…(chuckles)…I guess Urd and Skuld are the spare sides of her that had the defects.

Mackey: Please don't mention the defects…I had enough of that during the Galactia incident.

Keichi: Huh?

Mackey: (sighs) I guess I better tell you now…

(5 seconds later)

Ukyo/Keichi: WHAT, YOU'RE NOT HUMAN?

Mackey: (sweatdrops) The 5th guy in the back row in Germany didn't hear you, you know…

__

Mackey: I came clean, about me not being human…or boomer either. I was created as part of an experiment to create the Sohtai, created from the Stingray genes in the mind of my sister Sylia. I was deemed a failure for being too human though, however I maintained a link with the second clone, Galactia, and I suffered a lot through that…I don't know why I told them this early, but I felt I needed to get it off my chest…

Ukyo: Sugar…when you live around my area, you're more human than a lot of the people I know…trust me on that…

Keichi: Oh yeah, people that change into girls, cats and pandas…and I suppose my deals with gods and fairies as well wouldn't exactly be the most normal…

Mackey: You guys…

(The three continue to talk and work at the same time, finally, Ami and Ashitaka in the water…)

Ashitaka: You can see what a different Mai's passing has done.

Ami: Yes. Shinobu is much more open and Joey's conscience is clear. And Keichi and Mackey are not her puppets and are happy to do whatever they please…

Ashitaka: However, all this is worth nothing if we don't win tomorrow's challenge…we lose another one…

Ami: Not now. I want to do my best in everything…and that means in this, but it also means that everyone else does as well…we're going to win tomorrow.

Ashitaka: (smiles) Well said Ami. And I see you got a bite as well…

Ami: (holds up the fish she caught) We're eating tonight…

Ashitaka: Yep…I got one as well…(holds up fish)…shall we make them suffer without telling them?

Ami: You cruel man! (Ami giggles as Ashitaka and Ami go up to Shinobu to prepare their dinner. As night fast approaches, Tsunami as well as Locus know they have to prepare for tomorrow's immunity challenge, to be as strong as they can…

* * * *

DAY 5: 7.00am

(Shot of Chromus…half asleep)

Skuld (off screen): HEY WAKE UP!

Chromus: Urgh…what…(looks at watch)…oh crap.

* * * *

DAY 5: 7.01am

(Shot of Chromus in front of the beach side, now fully awake…)

Chromus: The 5th day our favourite stragglers have had to survive everything on the island. However, for one group, they'll have to survive the dreaded vote of each other…Tsunami has already had that once…and they don't want to do it again. Locus however don't want to try it at all, as early morning activity shows…

(Shot of the only Locus member up, Tamahome. He's got the photograph of all the Suzaku Seven…but he's looking mainly at Miaka)

__

Tamahome: Sometimes even I want to be on my own. However, being on my own makes me wish I was back home, my family, my friends…my love.

(Shot as he's looking at each member of the Suzaku in turn)

Tamahome: Hotohori, your highness…despite our differences, he is just a kind and gentle man, his forgiveness and everything…Nuriko, the peacemaker, not sure whether you can say he's a big brother or sister, but hey…Chichiri, always there to lend us a hand, always with a smile…Tasuki, oh Tasuki…if you was here, it would really help…I could beat someone up without anyone complaining! Little Chiriko, we don't know much about you yet, but hey, anyone as smart as you probably knows everything about us anyway…Mitskake, gentle and powerful at the same time, I can't thank you enough for helping my father…

(Tamahome looks into the ocean)

Tamahome: Shurei, Jyunkei, Gyokuran…little Yuiren…pops…

Hikari: Homesick…

(Shot of Hikari getting up)

Tamahome: Yeah, just a bit.

(Hikari sits by Tama, and looks at the picture)

Hikari: Your friends?

Tamahome: Yeah, and…

(Hikari looks at the picture of the girl, Miaka)

Hikari: That's Miaka? She's pretty…I guess you're a lucky man…

Tamahome: Yeah…although she has her quirks…

Hikari: (giggles) We all do I think!

__

Hikari: I get along with Tamahome, I guess I picture Touji like this when he's older. Kind, gentle, compassionate, yet always strong, willing and ready.

(Hikari gets up to prepare some fish from the reward, as Tamahome gets ready for the fire)

(Shot of Ruri getting up, shivering a little)

Tamahome: Ruri-chan, you O.K?

Ruri: (not too convincing) Yes…

__

Tamahome: Ruri seems like an older Yuiren with the way she has been sick, and for that reason, I felt a need to take care of her…

(Ruri sits by the fire Tamahome is creating)

Ruri: Why does it feel like I'm so useless here…

Tamahome: Don't say that Ruri. It was just a bit of bad luck…yesterday you were our heroine, they can't get rid of you…

Ruri: Please Mr. Tamahome, don't say that…

(Ruri looks down as Tama looks on. Again, he takes off his shirt and gives it to Ruri)

Tamahome: Take care of yourself Ruri, you're special here, there and anywhere. (Tama goes off to get some fruit from the jungle)

__

Ruri: Tamahome is like Akito here. He's the one who sees me as a person, not as a child. I wonder if Akito is a descendant of Tamahome…

(As Tama goes into the jungle, Krillan gets up)

Krillan: Oh man, and I thought being the strongest would have been a real help, but with the way Hikari and Tamahome are working…bleah…

__

Krillan: I haven't really been seen to use my strength so far. I think with it I've got a good chance of doing well here…

(Soon, one by one, everyone gets up as Felicia, the last one to get up, sniffs the air)

Felicia: A rain…coming into the west…

__

Hikari: I don't think we appreciate Felicia's unique abilities, her skills at catching rats, slashing food and fuel, and telling what the whether is like with her keen sense of smell…

Felicia: More fuel Hikari-chan?

Hikari: Keep it coming! And Felicia, thank you…you're always a great help!

Felicia: (blushes) Thank you!

(Shot of Tamahome returning with some peaches)

Tamahome: Fancy some fruit for desert?

Sakura: (watching over the fish and rice) With the way we're eating, we'll easily win today!

Kyosuke: As long as keep winning, there is no telling how we can impact this game now…

Hikari: Now guys, not too overconfident, we know they will be desperate to win this…

Krillan: …but together, we shall crush them!

(All cheer except Ruri, still shivering by the fire)

Ruri: I've said it enough times in the Nadesico, but I'll say it again. (sighs) They're all idiots…

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE: 8.00am

(Tsunami have been up for a while, as sleep was tricky with nerves in the stomachs for today's challenge. The breakfast is a combo of Ukyo prepared sushi and Shinobu prepared rice as the group discuss today's upcoming challenge…)

Ami: We've had a mental reward, so a physical immunity?

Mackey: Do you think it's slightly unfair that their team has not only so much strength, but with Ruri, they've got someone for the smart games as well?

Ashitaka: Something tells me there was a reason why these teams were like this…maybe to do with teamwork?

Keichi: That…could be a reason, I mean now we seem to have settled down, maybe that's what the next challenge will be about…

Ukyo: Teamwork guys, in all games, it takes teamwork.

Shinobu: Is it all right? After all, we need to eat well before the challenge…

Joey: It's O.K Shinobu, I don't think we could fill ourselves up anymore. I don't know about any of you, but I've got the butterflies in the stomach…

__

Joey: The nerves are worse than battling in the duelist kingdom. These challenges threaten to break up the group even more, and none of us have discussed the possibility of another leaving…it's too much to bear…

Ashitaka: Let's try not to dwell on it too much. If it's our choice to win today, then we will. If not…then…

Ukyo: Let's not think about that until the very end sugar…let's just get ready for the worst…

(The remaining 7 put their hands together, ready to go for it)

Ukyo: We win…or we bust. Simple as that.

All: Let's go!

10.30AM

__

Chromus: Despite the criticism, there is another poem sent to them for an hour and a half time…for the dreaded immunity challenge.

Square nor circle is the game

Triangle is close to be in the frame

For your chance for a million quid

You must survive the human pyramid…

(LOCUS)

Kyosuke: Pyramid?

Ruri: No idea…

Tamahome: If Ruri is confused, then we're doomed…

(TSUNAMI)

Ami: Human pyramid? Do you think that means us?

Mackey: What sick games is the host up to?

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus in the middle of two squares dug from the sand)

Chromus: The sick game as Mackey so put it, is one they are ready to get high on…they need to, otherwise another one will bite the dust…

* * * *

TIME 12.00AM

****

Immunity Challenge

The Human Pyramid

Challenge: Form a human pyramid of 7 to reach the immunity idol hanging on a central tree

Chromus: Welcome my critics. Today, I think I'll be laughing at you because today, you are in for a spiralling immunity challenge.

(Shot of two holes beside them)

Chromus: By the side of the two teams, there are two holes where the 7 of you will fit in a bit. And in the middle of the two holes is a tree with what you'll be wanting, the immunity idol.

(Shot of the holes)

Chromus: However, from the holes you can't reach it, so to do so, you need to create a human pyramid…and these rules are going to be very strict, so pay attention. 7 members on each tribe. 4 on the bottom, 2 in the middle, and the final member to reach for the stars…or in this case, the idol. The first team to get a working pyramid and to get the idol…well, you're here for another three days. Do you understand?

(The 15 tribes men and women nod)

Chromus: First of all, Locus tribe, as you have one extra person, discuss who you would like to get rid of for this challenge…

(The group discuss, and there is a bit of an argument between Krillan, who thinks Ruri because she is the weakest, and Hikari, who thinks that Ruri is the lightest and would be the easiest to lift at the top. Hikari thinks either she or Cody should go. However, majority goes with Ruri, to which the navigator sadly conceeds.)

Chromus: O.K, so will each tribe go into the hole. You will have a minute to discuss who does what, before I give the signal for you to start…

(Shot of each tribe, cuckooing and discussing before…)

Chromus: 3…2….1, Pokeball….GO! (throws a ball in the air which explodes, signalling the start of the challenge)

(Shot of Locus, where we see Krillan at the bottom, with Felicia, Tamahome and Kyosuke at the bottom. Sakura and Hikari are in the middle, where Cody will be the last one in their decision.)

(Shot of Tsunami, where Ukyo, Ashitaka are in the middle, the far left is Joey, the far right is Keichi. The middle is Mackey and Ami, with Shinobu the top for their choice)

(Locus have the strength advantage with Krillan and Felicia, but they have a problem…)

Tamahome: WHOA!

(Hikari falls as caught by Felicia…)

Chromus: Locus have just found out that having all the muscles in the world may be great…but in their group, there is an imbalance of strength which they need to work out. Tsunami on the other hand…)

(Tsunami's strongest are Ukyo and Ashitaka, who are slightly stronger than Joey and Keichi. They slowly begin to move as Ami clambers on Ukyo and Mackey on Ashitaka. Shinobu has the tough job of climbing up all of them…)

(Locus tries to figure out their imbalance of power…as Krillan holds Sakura as still as possible…fortunately she wearing sweatpants instead of her skirt so Krillan doesn't get a…erm…distraction…however, he's trying to carry it on his own, and realises the other need to get in on the action, Felicia holds Hikari as Tamahome holds his back and Kyosuke manages to get steady. Now, Cody looks at the tower of Piza and has to climb…)

(Tsunami are steady, and Shinobu, surprisingly used to high places because of her special spots in the Hinatasou, she moves carefully but quickly as Ami holds steady as she strains a bit. Shinobu carefully kneels on Mackey and Ami, fortunately if she falls, the sand will cushion them…)

(Cody is slower in getting up mainly because of Kyosuke being a bit shakey, however, as he gains more confidence, he's level with Shinobu. But then…Kyosuke buckles as Felicia, Tamahome and Krillian try to lift the pyramid higher…and…)

Locus: WHOA!

Joey: They've fallen! Now's your chance Shinobu!

(The bottom four carefully stand a little bit as Shinobu glances to the tree. Mackey looks on the verge of collapsing…)

(…but Shinobu doesn't let the team down and gets the idol to the delight of Tsunami…who then collapse…)

(…but the group are in tears of laughter and joy as Shinobu, Ami and Joey hug each other ecstatically, as Mackey, Keichi, Ukyo and Ashitaka high five each other before going to hug Shinobu, in tears herself…)

(…on Locus, the group entangle themselves, and hear the cheers. The sinking feeling opens as depression sinks in, on their defeat. Ruri on the side, watching the whole things, but her face in her hands.)

* * * *

(Shot of the groups now out of the holes and Chromus watching them)

Chromus: Power and skill wasn't the issue, teamwork was the winning factor, and congratulations to Tsunami who demonstrated that. You 7 will be safe for three days, whilst Locus, you're 8 will become 7 tomorrow night…I'll see you at Tribal Council…

(Tsunami are all smiles, whilst Locus are shaking their heads, Sakura has a tear in her eye as Hikari puts an arm round her shoulder, Ruri is slowly walking at the back, whilst everyone else is just simply upset…)

LOCUS LEAVING THE BEACH

Kyosuke: Guys…I'm…

Hikari: It's O.K Kyosuke, it was just bad timing, and sadly, your time went up there…it's no problem.

Felicia: He's said it best, we had all the strength, yet we didn't work well…

Sakura: I guess we have to learn that the hard way…we'll be stronger for next time…

Tamahome: Except…

(the group sadden)

Krillan: Well, it's not going to be easy…

Cody: Let's not talk about that right now….

(Cody turns to Ruri, falling a little behind, silent. Cody drops back)

Cody: (whispers) You O.K?

(Ruri looks up)

Ruri: (very quietly) Yes…thank you.

(The group are mostly silent on their way back to their camp…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

(…on the other hand, Tsunami are safe in the knowledge of 3 more days together, their losing streak over and joy is the key word in the camp…)

Joey: WHOOO-HOO-HO-HO-HO-HOOO!

Ashitaka: I think it's safe to say that we are happy…

Ukyo: Gee, where did you get that idea from?

(Shot of Shinobu near tears as Ami holds the Hinata girl close by, Ami barely hiding the tears herself)

Mackey: I don't think anyone expected it…

Keichi: …but it's happened…

__

Keichi: I don't think we expected Locus to trip up like that, yet I guess you may have all the strength, but it takes more than power to win games at times, and this time, we were deservedly the better team…

Ami: Let's see then, we've won immunity, we can either prepare our strategy for the next few days or…

Joey: …forget it! Who's for the ocean?

(Immediately, Keichi, Ukyo and Joey buck for the sea as Ami shakes her head)

__

Ami: I've have to stop going into old habits. The other scouts have told me I deserve this as a vacation, so I guess I can enjoy myself. Besides, like Serena, I don't think they will let me have a choice…

(Ami giggles before joining the others in the sea, where Mackey, Shinobu and Ashitaka eventually join them for a day of relaxing…)

* * * *

5.00PM – LOCUS

__

Chromus: 5 hours have passed since immunity, and Locus have the task of taking out one of their own…and for the first time since they've been on the island, plotting and scheming are the main words in their vocabulary…

(Shot of Locus where a few people are discussing what to do…over a bowl of rice)

Kyosuke: This feels sucky…

Tamahome: I know, but it's a rule…shame it's a rule that has to suck…

Krillan: It's like cutting the flesh right from you, you're losing a piece of yourself…

Hikari: Where the others?

Tamahome: Sakura said she wasn't hungry so she's just in the camp, Cody's gone on water duty, Ruri's under the tree, I think she's feeling a bit ill, Felicia…no idea…

Kyosuke: Typical, she's like my cat, you can never find her when you need her…

Hikari: (saving some rice for Cody) I guess we better start talking about the inevitable…

Tamahome: Tomorrow's D-day, and I don't even know who to pick…

Krillan: I hate to say it Tamahome, but you're missing the obvious choice…

Tamahome: (clueless) Huh?

Kyouske: (sighs) He means Ruri.

Tamahome: Ruri…well, I know she's been ill but…

Krillan: Exactly. We need all the strength we've got for these challenges, and Ruri cannot do anything like that…

Tamahome: But she won us the meal that we're eating at the moment…

Hikari: Whoa boys, let's stop before we begin arguing over nothing…

Tamahome: Whose arguing? 

Kyosuke: (puts a hand on Tama's shoulder) Listen, it will be hard, she's a lovely girl, but I think she's had her time…

(Tamahome looks round as Hikari is silent. Tamahome stands up and walks away)

Krillan: (sighs) Oh well…as long as I'm safe anyway…

(Hikari's eyebrows raise and then she stands up and walks away)

Hikari: Cody's food is there, no-one touches it, k?

(Hikari walks away, as Kyosuke and Krillan look on)

Krillan: Oh well…

(Meanwhile, Ruri is about to get a lesson in something not even she knows about…)

Ruri: I think I'm shaking it off, but it's time like this which make me wish I was born under a luckier star…

Felicia: Don't be down Ruri-ruri!

(Shot of Felicia looking above her from the tree. To a normal person, they would have panicked, but we are talking about calm Ruri here so the most we see her surprised is an eyebrow raised…)

Ruri: Felicia, are you O.K?

Felicia: No problem, hey have you got a minute, I want to show you something…

* * * *

(Shot as Ruri and Felicia go to somewhere on the beach where there is a weird shape of 10 squares made)

Ruri: Hopscotch?

Felicia: Yeah, why not? Need something to pass the time, and I don't think sleeping in all day quite counts, and when you've chased one rat you've chased them all…besides, it gets me away from this voting everyone off thing…

Ruri: Hopscotch…I've never played…

Felicia: (surprised) You're an 11 year old girl and you haven't played hopscotch? You haven't really led a schoolgirl's life have you?

Ruri: (sighs) Not really…

Felicia: Well, let me help you discover your child hood! Now the basis is….

(a bit later)

Felicia: P-I-N-E…O.K, now you go!

(Ruri is a bit embarrassed)

Felicia: Go on!

(Ruri throws a stone into the sand, and it goes into the number 5)

Felicia: O.K, now one step, then two step, then one…

Ruri: O.K…(sighs)…I'm an idiot.

(Ruri hops onto the first square, then a double step to 2 and 3, but as she jumps to 4, she nearly falls, but Felicia is there to catch her…)

Felicia: Whoa there, are you O.K? Feeling a bit hot again?

Ruri: No…no…not really, I just lost my balance…

Sakura: (coming into the picture) So this is where everyone is?

(Shot as Felicia and Ruri watch the Street Fighter emerge, looking fine)

Sakura: You don't mind if I play as well, it's been a while since I felt young…

Felicia: Sure, the more, the merrier!

(Sakura starts to play, actually using one of her headbands like a slingshot to throw the stones. A bit later…)

Felicia: Sakura is in the lead, geez, you thought using your hands as well would have been easier…

Hikari: Is it too late for me to play?

Sakura: Hikari! 

Hikari: Tamahome said he was washing up, I think he needed to get his mind off…certain unpleasantness.

Felicia: Oh, tomorrow…

(Hikari nods…and looks in Ruri's golden eyes. She averts herself, before picking up a stone.)

Hikari: I'm trying to forget all of it for tonight…come on, let's see if I can catch up…

(Hikari begins playing, and eventually Cody also joins. It's a nice way to kill the time for the group of 5)

__

Ruri: I think this was the first time that I was playing with real friends…and having fun. Someone…I felt happy.

(Shot of the group as Hikari, Felicia and Sakura have all collapsed in a heap and laughing it up. And in the corner of the shot, we see Ruri, a smile on her face as she's shaking her head…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI

8.00PM

(Dinner has long finished, and whilst their stomaches may be a little empty, their hearts are full with happiness)

Ukyo: Ami come here!

Ami: O.K! (Ami puts her book on medicine away as she joins the group as the light is going down…)

Ukyo: You sure are smart reading all that, I think the people I know would have problems understanding the title!

Shinobu: Ami-san is very smart!

Ami: (blushes) You guys…

Joey: You know when the night has come in when Ami decides to tuck in, or is that one of the 7 signs…

Ami/Shinobu/Ukyo: JOEY! (They bombard the poor duelist with their makeshift pillows as Joey backs away from the onslaught….)

Keichi: O.K, guys this is war!

Mackey: Charge!

(Keichi, Mackey and Joey join in as Ashitaka smiles and is declared neutral in this bout…or referee…)

(A pillow fight is necessary as they have no worries, as Locus tuck in for the night, they have plenty…)

LOCUS TRIBE: 11.20PM

(Most of the tribe is asleep, and as always, Tamahome is sleeping outside.)

Tamahome: Am I being too overprotective? Or are they right….(sighs)…classic case of Chriko vs. Nuriko, brains vs. brawn.

(He settled down trying to sleep)

Tamahome: I'll talk to some of them tomorrow. I wonder if they'll agree with me though….

(Tamahome is about to go to sleep when there is a slight movement outside the camp)

Quiet voice: Mr. Tamahome? Are you O.K?

(Shot as Tamahome looks to see Ruri awake)

Tamahome: Ruri? What are you doing up?

Ruri: I couldn't sleep…believe it or not, I'm used to a lot of late nights working on the Nadesico.

Tamahome: The technology is beyond me, but I'll take your word on it. (Ruri sits by Tamahome) Are you O.K?

Ruri: Yes…I think I had more fun today than I did in my life. (sighs) It's a shame it probably won't last…

Tamahome: Ruri, don't say th…

Ruri: …but everyone can see that I'm a weak link. I got weaker when I felt ill, and although I feel better now, I think it may already be too late…

Tamahome: Ruri…listen…

(Tamahome puts his shirt around Ruri's shoulders)

Tamahome: We are from two different worlds. One ancient, one future, each world we would have trouble understanding. Yet, we are here, and we've made the best of everything…do you know who else I said this to Ruri?

Ruri: Who?

Tamahome: My girlfriend Miaka. She is from another world, yet she is the world to me. I told her this when we first met as well…that I would be her older brother for her…free of charge of course…

Ruri: Idiot.

Tamahome: (chuckles) …anyway, the point of this is simple Ruri. Whilst you're on this island, I'll treat you like my little sister. My family have become dependant on me, and I love them. For you Ruri, as long as I'm here, I'll make sure that you stay here…you deserve to be here, and I for one, will guarantee you being here.

Ruri: Tamahome…(blushes)…I've never been part of a family like that…not since the Nadesico…my family…

Tamahome: (shushes her) It's O.K…

Ruri: Thank you.

(For the night, Ruri stays by her older brother's side, as now, Tamahome has a reason to sleep, a reason to be on the island…)

* * * *

DAY 6

(Shot of Chromus on the dreaded Tribal Council)

Chromus: Even in the early hours of the morning, this lingers in the mind of each and every contestant. For 8 of them on the tribe known as Locus, this is what they will be seeing at 8pm tonight. And one of them will be drifting to join Mai Valentine in the graveyard…

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus VO: As expected, minds are on Tribal Council, and to say that it is hard to pick is an understatement…

Hikari: I'm not sure if I should go for what's best for the tribe, or to go with what's best in my heart…

Sakura: It's your decision Hikari, but that's what I think. If what you said and Tama said are true, that is bit too much confidence…

Hikari: You shouldn't guarantee anything, and besides, we'd still have the advantage anyway…

Sakura: Yeah…I'll certainly think about it…

(shot of Sakura and Hikari doing the rice and fish, their last but one meal before they go to Tribal Council. With a few fish left, they are trying to finish it off as quickly as possible)

(Shot of Tamahome practicing almost Ranma like with the two punches on a stick as Sakura goes up to him)

__

Sakura: I admire Tamahome, like Ryu-sempai, he's got dedication, but he's also got a pure heart of gold. The fact that he asked me to teach him was a compliment I am not taking for granted…

Tamahome: So like this…

Sakura: Yeah, it's like the utter reaches of your abdomen, and then release with all the passion in your heart can muster. For your love ones…to destroy your enemies…

Tamahome: Enemies…Nakago…

(Suddenly, a small bit of pink aura comes from Tamahome's hands)

Sakura: See, you're a natural!

Tamahome: Thanks Sakura, this is a great way to pass the time…

Sakura: …and to avoid talking about you-know-what.

Tamahome: That as well…

(Shot of Kyosuke getting up)

Kyosuke: Oh no…another day here…one of these days, I will wake up with Madoka by my side and this will be a dream…

__

Kyosuke: Am I homesick? Well…yes. I do miss my sisters, but I miss Ayukawa the most. I just hope I can win this for her…

(Shot of Kyosuke drinking from his gourd)

Kyosuke: I would kill for a cup of coffee now…

Felicia: Well, sadly, we got to make do…(shot of her eating a fish as the others circle around)

Hikari: Hey guys, morning to you all…and oh, Tama?

Tamahome: (mouth full) Mmmpphh….

Hikari: I hope you didn't do what I think you did with Ruri last night…

Sakura: HOOOOOOEEEEE?

Tamahome: WHAAATTT?

Hikari: (chuckles) Heh, it worked, I loved that reaction! Reminds me of Asuka back home…

Tamahome: WHY YOU LITTLE?

__

Hikari: I couldn't resist. I was the first one up and saw Ruri sleeping beside Tamahome outside. It was really cute, but I had to make the accusation, just to see their reaction. Ruri of course explained what happened last night to me, but that didn't mean I couldn't see Tama's reaction…

Ruri: Idiot. (the group are laughing their heads off…but Tamahome has his own form of revenge…)

Tamahome: O.K, I'll just be going to the men's room…(but as he goes, he quickly swipes all the personal stuff of the tribe, and runs away like a demented robber)

Hikari: TA-MA-HOME…

Tamahome: (goofy grin) Hey, if I can't win the game, I can make a mint on all these items from different worlds…

(Tamahome laughs goofily as the group chase after him, as they try to forget the horrors that they have to endure in a little while. Tsunami on the other hand, don't have to worry as for the first time they are truly safe…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE: 9.00am

__

Shinobu: We decided just to sleep in and be a bit lazy…even Ami, it was just that kind of feeling of relief that none of us are going today…

(Shot of the group, 4 of them are still asleep…well, close…)

Keichi: (snoring) Urd, leave that bike alone…

Joey: Hey give that back…that's my pizza…

Shinobu: Urashima-sempai…

Ukyo: Ranchan no baka!

(Shot to the beach as Ami is just stretching, getting up. Mackey is already up and watching the ocean as Ashitaka is taking a swim, maybe fishing a bit as well…)

Ami: Morning…

Mackey: (turns) Oh, hey Ami. 

Ami: What you doing?

Mackey: Just watching the sea. It seems such a luxury now, especially considering the life I've lived…

Ami: I can imagine. You told us last night about your life, I guess almost anything here is easy compared to what you've been through.

Mackey: Oh no, this isn't easy, but it's easier to deal with. You at least don't have to worry about getting killed, being controlled like a puppet, or watching your sister, friends and…well…

Ami: (chuckles) That Nene girl…

Mackey: (blushes) She's very special to me…

Ami: It nice to have that special someone. Me, I never felt special until I became a scout.

Mackey: (surprised) Huh? But you're so smart Ami! How come y…

Ami: (interrupting) That's the point. I just focused on my academics, without them, what am I? It wasn't much fun, yes, I want to follow in my mother's footsteps, but following in that path made me felt out of place. 'Straight A' Ami I was called, and that was what I was known, other girls felt I was stuck up because of it. However…now, despite my ways, I feel accepted enough to accept who I am, and try to be the best in everything I do.

Mackey: (smiles) That's the way to go.

(A sound behind them startles them)

Mackey: Earthquake?

Ami: No, Joey's stomach.

(The two chuckle as Ashitaka emerges from the sea)

Ashitaka: The call of the hungry I heard?

Ami: You can say that…I'll start the fire…Mackey dear, do you mind?

Mackey: Not at all Miss Ami. (Mackey goes to get some water as Ashitaka gets the fish he caught)

Ami: Do you think we should wake Shinobu or Ukyo?

Ashitaka: We can handle it, but I think the snores and growls may be too much for them…

Ukyo: I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!

Ami: (sweatdrops) I see your point…

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

2.00pm

__

Chromus VO: A little over 6 hours left before one person's fate is sealed by their fellow tribemates. And now, things are heating up over who to go, and people are wondering if there are indeed, any alliances going on…

Felicia: The main thing is Mr. Tamahome over there! I'm not sure if he and Sakura have an alliance, or if he has an alliance with Ruri…hey, I may be part cat, but I'm also mostly human, so I'm not that stupid!

(Shot of Felicia talking to Cody who is watching everyone else by the sea. Hikari, Sakura and Tamahome are at one side, Kyosuke and Krillan at another, whilst Ruri is literally watching them in the middle of the sand)

Cody: You know that Ruri is a target as well. 

Felicia: (nods) Yes, but I don't really want Ruri to go, that's the problem. Ruri may be the weakest, but she's also the smartest, which really balances everything out.

Cody: So what to do?  
  
Felicia: (smiles at Cody) Shall I go after the next weakest?

Cody: (sweatdrops) Please say you are joking…

Felicia: Of course I was Cody! The problem is that there really isn't anyone I really want to go…(sighs)…I better decided though. Maybe I should talk to everyone else and see what they think…

Cody: That would be best…

Krillian: Felicia, over here!

Felicia: Coming! (to Cody) See ya!

(Cody nods as he walks over and takes a seat by Ruri)

Cody: Hey.

Ruri: Hey.

Cody: Nervous?

Ruri: Yes…I think this is more nerve-wracking than any Jovian battle I've witnessed.

Cody: Have you decided who you are going to vote for?

(Shot of Ruri shaking her head)

Ruri: I know people are thinking about voting me off, and I accepted that, it seems feasible that they may want the weakest off. However, that doesn't mean I want to go…

Cody: Nobody wants to leave this things…well, unless they are completely fed up or used as a sacrifice, you saw Vivi in the last one…

Ruri: Yes, I read the records. But I don't think anyone wants to be a sacrifice…

Cody: So, what are you going to do?

(Ruri stands up…and in a very surprising moment, offers a hand to Cody)

Ruri: Whether I'm going or not, I want to make the most of this. Miss Felicia offered me fun yesterday, I don't want to lose out now. Come on, let's go…

(Cody nods and accepts the hand as the two youngest go into the sea…and we are still unsure about anything…in fact, we may have more questions than we did before…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

5.00pm

(In the ocean, it is a day off for Tsunami as the term 'relax' is being used for the first time for them…)

Ukyo: I tell you something, if Ranma was here, you would have a field day with him…or I guess if he was in here, it would be a field day with her…

Ashitaka: I guess that's what you call the comical curse…my curse…well, the forest spirit healed me, but the memory is always within me, the power…the evil…that my hand could do…it was the face of fear, of evil…of hatred…

Shinobu: But…but…that wasn't you was it Ashitaka-san?

Ashitaka: (smiles) No need to worry Shinobu. I am fine now, there is nothing wrong with me, and nothing will ever be now I hope, for both the forest and Iron Town, and for myself and San as well.

Mackey: That's the same for me as well…Galactia is destroyed, and my memory is back. My physical and mental wounds have been closed…and I hope it remains that way, for my sake, for my sister's sake…for everyone's sake.

Ami: I'm just worried about how many arguments Rei and Serena have had…and probably how many boys Mina and Lita have chased after for that matter…I'm more worried about that than any evil that comes our way…

(The group chuckles at Ami's rather blunt yet true assessment of her fellow scouts…)

Shinobu: I just hope nothing has happened to Urashima-sempai…or any of the others…

Joey: …I just hope nothing has happened to my sister, I'm doing this for her…she knows that…she's always with me…

Keichi: I know Belle is watching over me. I can see her smile now…

(A collective sigh is heard over the group as the calm waters surround their bodies, to ease their own calmness about no Council. But for Locus, the time has nearly come…)

LOCUS TRIBE

Krillan: So…

Kyosuke: Yeah, I think that's the general consensus.

Krillan: O.K, sorry for her, but it's survival.

(elsewhere)

Hikari: He talks the talk, but for someone with that strength, he hasn't done much, and he screwed up the immunity to begin with…

Sakura: (sighs) I guess…it's a bit tough though…

(elsewhere)

Tamahome: I've made my bed…and I'm sticking to it.

(even more elsewhere….)

Ruri: I learnt what I can…time to implement my safety game.

Cody: If all goes to well, we should still be fine.

Felicia: It's tough…but a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do.

* * * *

TRIBAL COUNCIL – DAY 6

__

Chromus VO: The trip to the graveyard isn't a pleasant one, and it's the first for Locus to experience it. Tonight, another gravestone is engraved.

Ruri: I don't like this place.

Hikari: I don't think I'll get used to this…

Kyouske: Let's hope we don't have to…

(Shot as the group go over to their stone seats, their marks are)

Cody – Armadilliomon

Felicia – J. Talbian (wolf like darkstalker)

Hikari – Touji

Krillan – Android 18

Kyosuke – Madoka

Ruri – Akito Tenkawa

Sakura – Ryu

Tamahome – Miaka

(Shot of Chromus watching over the new blood with not so careful eyes)

* * * *

Chromus: Well, welcome to your first Tribal Council Locus Tribe. And I know like Tsunami tribe, you hope it will be your last. Well, you started like a rocket, winning the first immunity and reward challenge, but surprisingly, despite odds seemingly in your favour, you lost the last immunity. Hikari, teamwork is something you pride in, so I ask, what did you feel after you lost?

Hikari: I felt that somewhere down the line, we were going to lose one, I just didn't expect it to be so early. And it is going to cost one of us tonight.

Chromus: Every member of each tribe is unique. For Locus, we have a varied bunch to say the least. Kyosuke, do you feel out of place compared to back home, or is it more of a normal environment?

Kyosuke: I don't think you can classify anything around me as normal, but I know at least I have people here with as varied lives as I do. It makes for a unique environment, that's for sure.

Chromus: I guess you would say that, more individual fools than unique ones, what do you say Ruri?

Ruri: I wouldn't say that, being someone in a new group and establishing who is who is as much as part of the game. Sadly, tonight is also part of the game and a part than no-one wants to go through or establish.

Chromus: As you said, this is part of the game, and now, the part is in order. So we must start the vote. Will you go to the pedesal, write your vote down and place it in this dragon capture jar. After all votes have been tabled, I will draw them out and announce who you have voted for. The one with the most votes must leave the island. In the event of a tie, like last time, we shall have a re-vote, and in the event of another tie, either past-votes will count or in this case, we shall ask a question on the island, the first to get it right, wins. So, for now, Cody, take us off…

(The Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability moves off and goes over to the pedesal, making his vote. Felicia is next, and after getting her claws mixed up votes. Hikari goes, and makes her vote, 'KRILLAN.')

Hikari: Power isn't everything, and for someone with your strength, you like to laze about. Don't guarantee your place is secure just because you're the strongest. Boastfulness is as bad as bossiness. 

(Next vote is Krillan, as he votes 'RURI')

Krillan: Sorry kiddo, your time is up.

(Next vote is Kyosuke, as he too goes with 'RURI')

Kyosuke: Lovely girl, I know Kurumi and Nanami would love her to bits. Maybe she can see them at the hotel…

(Next is Ruri herself, as she votes 'KRILLAN')

Ruri: Nothing against you, but I went on the advice of someone. If I want to survive, I need to keep my eyes and ears open.

(Sakura goes up to vote, and finally Tamahome. We don't see the vote, but we hear him speak…)

Tamahome: …you gave me the excuse pal, and I reckon we can survive without you. Sorry man.

(Tamahome is the last one to write and he puts in the jar. Chromus goes up to it)

Chromus: Thank you very much Tamahome, I shall count the votes.

(Chromus looks in and draws the first one)

Chromus: The first vote, 'KRILLAN.'

(Krillian's eyes bug out, obviously not expecting it)

Chromus: Second vote, 'KRILLAN'

Krillan: Oh boy…

Chromus: 'RURI'

(The navigator doesn't move)

Chromus 'KRILLAN'

(Krillan is literally unable to listen, he's in shock)

Chromus: 'RURI'. That's 3 votes for Krillan, 2 votes for Ruri. The sixth vote 'KRILLAN'

(The DBZ fighter is just unable to take it…)

Chromus: The 7th vote…and second member to be eliminated from the island…is monsieur Krillian. The last vote is irrelivent. Mr Krillan, will you please come up here please?

(Krillan looks ready to collapse, and shakes his head. But he complies, just leaves with a smile, he doesn't shake anyones hand, just is in shock)

Chromus: Krillan, as you know your card has been played in this game long enough. It's time you were sent to the graveyard.

(A puff of flame and the second name appears on the tombstones 'KRILLAN')

Chromus: The tribe has spoken. You must leave…

(Krillan turns to leave, but looks back)

Krillan: Good luck guys.

(With that, he leaves. The group are mostly neutral as Chromus turns to them.)

Chromus: Well, that was a surprise. A DBZ fighter was second in it last time, a DBZ fighter is second last this time. However, congratulations of avoiding his fate this time, and I'll see you tomorrow for the reward challenge. Head back to your camp, safe for another few days…

(The group stand up, surprise, shock and suspense…that was Tribal Council. They better get used to it…)

* * * *

*Krillan's confessional*

And I thought DBZ fighters always did well in this…I guess maybe I went a bit ahead of myself, being a bit too confident, especially how well Gohan did last time…but it just proves that sometimes you can't guarantee everything. I hold no malice, sure I'm upset, but that just means that I'm back to praying I get some money in the fighting tournaments…or maybe I can beg at Gohan's girlfriend's feet…anyway, good luck to Locus!

*Other votes*

Sakura: I'm voting for Krillan. Nothing personal, but I'm going along with Hikari that not only are you a possible threat, but the fact is that we've got too much strength as it is, and I can't vote for Tamahome or Felicia, they are much more fun. Sorry sir.

Felicia: This was a toughy, especially as I like you Krillan, but I like Ruri as well, but I'm just going with the majority. Sorry…

Cody: I like Ruri and you're voting against her. Simple as that…

Tamahome: Taking your safety for granted was a mistake, going after Ruri was another. You gave me the excuse pal, and I reckon we can survive without you. Sorry man.

__

Krillian's stats on the island:

Krillan as a DBZ fighter would always have an advantage in terms of strength. However, surprising laziness combined with confidence gave him early problems. This wasn't helped after going after Ruri, who was developing a bit of a fan club, and in that, he got torn away by a devastating backlash.

__

Next time on Anime and Video Game Survivor 2;

Are the sides more even or is it a mistake to eliminate Krillan, Locus tribe debates.

Tsunami gets a nasty visitor on the island, where one of the tribemates suffers at the hands of it…

Reward challenge – they got fish last time, now it's fishing equipment. Blitzball anyone?

Fencing anyone? Out of the ring, out of the game, still in the ring…and you've won immunity!

And the third member to go off the island…

* * * *

Vote results;

****

Krillan (6) Hikari, Tamahome, Ruri, Felicia, Cody, Sakura

Ruri (2) Krillan, Kyosuke

How bout that for a shock? No-one would probably expect a DBZ fighter to go first…but there ya go. Expect the unexpected.

A lot of focus on Tamahome with two of the girls. Now before everyone from Anime Central stuffed mailbombs in my letterbox, I shall say this now. There is only ONE romance I'm planning in this one, and trust me, it doesn't involve Tamahome (and for that matter, Keichi and Ashitaka as well, they are staying faithful to their priestess, princess and goddess thank you very much!). 

Tamahome with Sakura is basically another way of Tama learning his powers that he doesn't think he's got from Taitskun (remember, he thinks he doesn't get anything after he's rude…), he uses his life force (ki) in fireball like techniques a la Goku. However, Sakura already knows how to do that, so Tama is learning the basics already…before he goes back and tears Suboshi a new one.

With Ruri, Tamahome may be a money-grubbing tough guy, but he's got his soft side as well. He had to look after Yuiren mostly by himself as his mom died and his father wasn't well. He's taken it to look after Ruri a bit like the early days with him and Miaka, like a little sister…and free of charge to boot!

But let's see if you can find out what the romance is, I have already sown the seeds of it somewhere, but hey, come on, I still love to hear from you!

O.K, and if you enjoy this, click on my profile and read it's little brother Poke-vivor! Hoeeee…..


	4. A Shocking Past

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

Chapter 3: A Shocking Past

And with the surprise of Krillan's exit (and despite people saying I'm pro-Ruri and anti-DBZ…I'm not! Gohan got into the last 2 if I recall last time…can't be that biased if that happen) now gone, it's back to business!

Who is the third evictee from the island?

REMAINING CONTESTANTS

LOCUS TRIBE

Ruri Hoshino – Martian Successor Nadesico

Hikari Horaki – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Tamahome – Fushigi Yugi

Felicia – Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge

Sakura Kasunago – Street Fighter Alpha

Cody Hida – Digimon 02

Kyosuke Kasuga – Kimagure Orange Road

TSUNAMI TRIBE

Joey Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Keichi Morisato – Oh My Goddess!

Shinobu Maehara – Love Hina

Ami Mizuno – Sailor Moon

Mackey Stingray – Bubblegum Crisis 2040

Ukyo Kuonji – Ranma ½

Ashitaka – Princess Mononoke

SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD

Mai Valentine – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Krillan – Dragon Ball Z

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus standing in a night-cast Tribal Council…just as the rain begins to fall…)

Chromus: (sighs) Did any other reality authors suffer this much…it's like I brought the British weather along with me…(realises the cameras are on)…oh nuts…

(Puts a pair of sunglasses on and begins to recite)

Chromus: A surprise last night on Tribal Council…where the power that is Krillan was cast off to favour the not quite as strong Ruri. Tactics? Help? Pity? What was the reasons for last nights surprise removal, especially considering Ruri isn't even 100 percent fit? Let's find out…

(Shot at the back of the 7 remaining contestants as Kyouske is having a heart to heart talk with Hikari)

Kyosuke: I'm sorry, I just didn't understand.

Hikari: That's O.K, don't worry you're not in any danger, we did like him, he was a funny goofball, but…

Kyosuke: (smiles) Hey, I have two younger sisters at home as well, O.K, they are pains but I love them. I can't definitely see your angle.

(Kyosuke and Hikari shake hands as the rest of the group are either having a small conversation or in Ruri's case, simply relieved. However…)

(Shot of the rain starting to come down)

Tamahome: Eep.

__

Kyosuke: Hikari told me that there were a number of reasons for Krillan's removal. First was that he was the strongest, which could mean a problem for the merge. Second, was being too confident in survival and third was, well, the target was a bit too likeable I guess…

(The group rush back to the camp as even Tamahome has to bunk up in the camp with this weather.)

(And thus ends Locus' first Tribal Council…)

* * * *

DAY 7 – 7.45am

__

Chromus VO: The weather was a problem last night, as the tide came in, but fortunately, nothing was swept away. However, the rain has continued into the morning, and both tribes are suffering…

Mackey: I never liked the rain, yet Galactia's rain saved everything. Kinda ironic?

Shinobu: (shivering) But in this weather…we can't make a fire…

Keichi: …which makes catching breakfast a real problem….if we didn't have Ashitaka on our tribe.

(Shot of the warrior prince, undeterred by the rain, in fact, it's bringing in the fish as Ashitaka, like someone purifying under the waterfalls, has his eyes closed as occassionally, his hands in one swift movement snatch or don't snatch a fish in the makeshift bucket. Also by his side, shivering a bit is Ami, who is making sure the fish don't escape with the rain coming down…she can't kill them though…)

Joey: Gotta give credit to Ami as well in this weather.

Ami: Eep! (Ami falls as a fish jumps, trying to escape)

Ukyo: (sweatdrops) Guess she needs a hand. 

(Ukyo goes out with one of her hand spatulas…and tells Ami to go inside as she begins to kill the fish…)

__

Chromus VO: Locus are having even more problems…

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

Felicia: Was it hasty to remove Krillan from the game? I dunno, but in this weather, we could have done with his speed to get some fish! I hate water!

(Shot of 6 in the camp, Tamahome has volunteered to get some fish which is an hour walk to the sea, using the last of the fish in their reward last night)

Kyosuke: This isn't what I had in mind when survivor was mentioned…

Hikari: It was either this or survival at the hands of Ayukawa…

Kyouske (is about to object): ….very good point.

Cody: Hey, you holding up O.K?

Ruri: Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine. 

Sakura: Yeah, we gotta make sure you're strength keeps up Ruri! After all, who else can save our butts at the intelligence challenges?

(The group chuckles as Tamahome finally comes back in, looks frozen, but manages to get two fish into the bucket and heads outta dodge…)

Tamahome: Remind me not to do that again…

Kyosuke: …er guys, how are we going to cook this?

All but Ruri: Errr….

Ruri: I…

All but Ruri: We know Ruri.

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus standing on a pole in the middle of ocean)

Chromus: The rain is finally subsiding, but if they want anything to eat, they'd better do it quick, because they have a long training in the world of the water for the reward challenge coming up soon, and…hey, whoa!

(Chromus falls into the ocean as the hapless author…)

Chromus: I don't deserve this you know…hey! (Someone or something grabs him as Chromus looked down)

Chromus: Aahhh…so you ready?

????: Yeah, my partner is going over to Tsunami now.

Chromus: Good luck to you guys.

????: Sure ya.

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE:

Tamahome: Sorry, this was the best I could do.

Sakura: Did the enemy camp spot you?

Tamahome: No, I think they were all huddling in the camp. I was able to get two fish before I needed to get out of there…it was freezing!

Cody: But we do appreciate this Mr Tamahome, so thank you. (Cody bows appropriately to the Chinese Suzaku)

Hikari: The ground is still wet, so making a fire will still be difficult.

????: I think you better save your stomachs for later, you going to be in for one heck of a workout ya?

(Shot as the group are stunned to see a largely built man come out of the water, as his tanned face has a smile, and a ball in his hands. This man is _Wakka, _from _Final Fantasy 10, _coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, blitzball team.)

Ruri: That's it. I officially now believe in anything.

(The group laugh at that, as Wakka comes up to them.)

Wakka: There is a challenge coming up for a nice prize, and I'm here to help you out, in the game of blitzball.

Kyosuke: Blitzball?

Wakka: This gonna be a long talk…

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

Ukyo: Well, I think we'll be saving these for a bit later then…

????: Yep, thank you miss.

(Shot of Tsunami also getting a visitor, this time, it's _Tidus_, also from _Final Fantasy 10, _star player of the Zanarkand Abes, and the main hero of the game.)

Tidus: Now, I don't think we expect you to just breathe underwater as long as we can in just a few hours, don't worry, that's covered. I'm here just to teach you the basics of the game. We'll throw a few passes, take a few shots, see who reacts best, etc. Then we'll try a little bit underwater, before deciding on the team.

Shinobu: Umm…this is for the reward challenge?

Tidus: Yep. Hey, beats a poem right?

Keichi: (smiles) I guess you have a point…

* * * *

__

Chromus: Despite Tidus and Wakka's lack of appreciation for good poetry, they have until twelve to teach both teams the basics and principals of Blitzball. After that, our special field will be brought into play, and the reward challenge will be under way. So let's see how our two teams are doing…

TSUNAMI

Tidus: O.K, Ukyo has the best hand-eye co-ordination…

Ukyo: Living round Nerima means you have to be on your guard…

Tidus: Ashitaka has the best direction skills…and Joey is the most aggressive. I guess we need to figure out what to do next…

(Shot of Keichi catching a long pass from Ami)

Tidus: Ami is the best swimmer…we need to get the right players into the right positions, let's try the skills underwater…

LOCUS

Wakka: Oh dear miss, I didn't know that.

Felicia: How can I help it? I'm a cat girl!

(Felicia has two problems with this game…water and her claws…Wakka gets a replacement blitzball as Felicia sighs)

Wakka: I guess this make Felicia out of the game by default. (to the others) We got a lotta work to do ya, so let's make the best of it.

Kyosuke: So now we lose our next strongest…

(Ruri slinks off slightly…)

Tamahome: It's not all doom and gloom guys!

Hikari: That's right, come on let's get those spirits up!

Wakka: That's the ticket!

* * * *

(The training is difficult for the two teams, especially considering they have to do if for the challenge. That time comes too soon for the two teams…)

TIME 12.00

****

Reward Challenge

Challenge – Blitzball! Locus vs. Tsunami

Reward – Tsunami wins – Scuba gear. Locus wins – Detailed maps of jungle where all fruit and other foods are

(Shot of Chromus in front of the ocean as Tsunami and Locus are there, with their respective coaches)

Chromus: Welcome my two teams of lucky seven. Now, before the game starts, I would like to thank our two Blitzball coaches Tidus and Wakka for a job well done…well, maybe not but we'll soon find out.

(The two FFX cameos nod as they sit down to see who was the best coach)

Chromus: Now, I need both teams to nominate who will be sitting this one out.

(Despite Locus' reluctance, Felicia sits out. It's more difficult over at Tsunami as in a surprise, Mackey takes the fall.)

Chromus: Interesting choices tribes. Now, I'd like to show you our second cameos to your right…

(A shot of a huge water tank displayed in the ocean…and there waving to their adoring fans are the Waterflower Sisters Daisy, Lily and Violet.)

Mackey: How did they get something that big here?

Chromus: You know…I have no idea. But thanks to these girls, you will have the blitzball match of your lives. Now. The rules.

(Shot of the group being attaches to oxygen masks and tubes. They are all wearing flippers as well)

__

Chromus: The tanks are designed to last approximately 10 minutes, so 5 minutes each half. At half time, the teams will switches halves. The object is simple, you have to score as many goals as you possibly can. There are 6 players, 1 goalkeeper, 2 for defense, and then a 3 combo of midfield and attacking players. The teams have decided their line-ups…

TSUNAMI

GK – Ukyo

DF – Keichi

DF – Joey

MF – Shinobu

AT – Ami

AT – Ashitaka

LOCUS

GK – Ruri

DF – Kyosuke

DF – Sakura

MD – Cody

AT – Hikari

AT – Tamahome

Chromus: Oh, this is going to be good. The water is at a decent temperature, unless we count the combined IQ of the Waterflower sisters…

Daisy: Hey, we totally disagree with that!

Violet: Like, that is so lame!

Lily: And where did you get that shirt?

Chromus: (mad) DON'T DISS THE SHIRT! (the girls cower) Sorry, that was my football side (he's wearing a West Bromwich Albion football shirt…his soccer team back home…)…but you never mess with a man's football shirt! Got it?

Daisy/Lily/Violet: Yes sir!

Chromus: Now, back to reality. Will the lovely ladies and not so lovely gentlemen please emerge into the tank…

(They do, but not before Tamahome gives Chromus a glare…and Chromus reporting to the AAT, Anime Authors Trusty, this has to be abuse…)

* * * *

(The two teams are in the water, above at the moment. Chromus sits on the pole above water, with the blitzball…)

Chromus: Score the most. Simple as that. As soon as I throw the ball, it's designed to sink, don't worry…you dive into the water to the depths and wait until the ball comes. Locus have 'kick off' so they take the ball first. After that, it's war ladies and gents. However, no violence. Only attempts to intercept and steal the ball. Body checks in the water are allowed, but no smashing against the glass.

(The group nod)

Chromus: For the reward challenge…you may begin…NOW! (throws the ball as the 12 dive underwater, their 10 minutes beginning as Felicia and Mackey, along with the coaches and the waterflower sisters watch on.)

UNDERWATER

__

Chromus VO: The ball drops silently as Hikari is the first one to experience the touch of a blitzball. The ball is designed to throw underwater so as long as they have those tanks, they are fine. They are all equipped with goggles as well so they can see each other, so all there is to look is play by play now.)

(The first move happens as Hikari throws it to Cody, who fumbles it. Cody recovers, but Ami is on him like a shark. Cody throws it back panicing to Sakura, who manages to catch it as Sakura begins the first move, and swims forward as Ami tries to block. Sakura tries to swim past her, and manages to muscles her way through…)

Chromus: As this could take forever to explain, let's just see what happens as far as excitement goes…

1 min: Sakura gets trapped by Shinobu and Joey and has to pass back. Cody, not as strong a swimmer as Sakura gets the ball and throws it as hard as he can to the centre. However, it's an interception from Joey as Tsunami gets the ball.

2 min: Tsunami make their play by swimming upfield with Joey leading the attack. However, a shock tackle from Tamahome leaves a gaping hole in their defence, and Tamahome counter-attacks. All on his own, he gets within distance of Ukyo's goal, and shoots…but it's straight at her as Ukyo comfortably saves.

3 min: Keichi goes for the long pass down an angle, as Hikari and Cody miss the interception. This leaves Ashitaka unmarked on his own in the left side corner. Kyosuke is there to block, as Ashitaka attempts a pass to Ami. Sakura grabs it before Ami does and spreads it to Cody. Amazingly, Shinobu intercepts and throws it quickly to a free Ami thanks to Sakura's movement. Ami takes the shot, and Ruri cannot stop it. TSUNAMI 1 LOCUS 0

Chromus: GOOOOOAAAAAALLLL! (Sorry, couldn't resist it.)

(Kick-off)

__

(Hikari gets the ball again, as Locus try and rally the troops. Hikari herself tries a long range power but is saved easily by Ukyo. Match resumes.)

4 min: Joey's through pass catches Locus off guard and Ami is through again. Ami takes the shot but Ruri manages to get the direction right and palms it before recovering the ball and passing it to Kyosuke. Kyosuke tries the same and Hikari gets it ahead of Keichi. She dummies and swims over him, Hikari a strong swimmer, gets to the goal, and throws it for a sure goal…but Ukyo does a great reaction save and it spreads to Joey to stop the danger.

HALF-TIME – TSUNAMI 1, LOCUS 0

(The two teams take a breather…literally as they discuss what to do when they swap halves. Sadly, not shirts…although for Ukyo I'd make an exception…)

(A spatula somehow manages to imprint in my face with the Japanese for 'Pervert' written on it…weird…^_^)

LOCUS

Hikari: Come on guys, we're not out of it!

Kyosuke: I can't keep up with that girl, she's too fast!

Sakura: I'll try and stop her, you keep an eye on the guy, Ashitaka. 

Tamahome: We can still win this, hey Cody, don't fret, we're still in it.

Cody: I guess I'm just not good at this…

Ruri: None of us are good at everything, this, we'll have to bear. If the result is our way, then that's fine.

TSUNAMI

(Ami and Joey high-five)

Joey: Wow girl, you've got the moves! Maybe Tea can learn something off you…

Ami: (blushing) Stop it guys…it's not over yet…

Ukyo: That's right…although the way Ami is blitzing through them…pun intended…it almost seems like it is.

Shinobu: We're all doing O.K aren't we?

Keichi: We are that. Let's just keep it like that.

Ashitaka: Let's win our first reward.

* * * *

SECOND HALF

__

Chromus: Owww…

(Forget it)

Tsunami kick off as Ami takes the ball, and passes to Ashitaka. However, Sakura spots Ami swimming ahead and keeps pace with her to avoid the through ball. With their main strength currently blocked, Ashitaka has to pass back to Shinobu as Tsunami regroup.

6 min – Shinobu eventually loses the ball to Cody, as Cody passes to Kyosuke. Sakura hangs back as Kyosuke advances as Shinobu tries to block. Surprisingly, Shinobu keeps pace with the 19 year old, and Kyosuke makes a desperate pass to Tamahome. Tama gets it before Joey does and spin out of the way, leaving him stunned. Tamahome swims up and makes the shot…Ukyo misses it, but Keichi was there on the line to stop it from going in. Tama looks down as nothing seems to be going right for Locus…

7 min - …especially as then Joey gets the ball ahead of Tamahome and swims up. He gets it to Ami, and Sakura holds her own as Ashitaka is blocked by Kyosuke…but they negated Joey continuing to swim and Ami gets the ball to him as he swims down the middle. Before they can catch up with me, Joey makes the shot and it's spiral catches Ruri off guard and ends in the net. TSUNAMI 2 LOCUS 0.

(Shot of Ami and Joey high fiving in the water)

8 min – Locus kick off for the third time, but things aren't looking good. Cody goes into defence as Sakura goes into the midfield in a last attempt to get two goals. In fact, most of the movement comes from Sakura as she tries to take on Keichi and makes a pass to Hikari. However, it is intercepted by Shinobu as they negate the danger.

9 min – As the last bubbles of air begin to seep, the ball is in Tsunami's court. They play 'keep ball' as they pass it back and forth between defenders and goalkeeper. Ukyo then nails a long throw surprising everyone towards Ami, and a quick pass to a free Ashitaka nearly spelt disaster…but the shot was poor and Ruri manages a fairly comfortable save.

FINAL WHISTLE

(The group exits for air…but for Tsunami, it is an exit of victory, as the 6 in there whoop with joy! On the outskirts, Felicia and Mackey…who couldn't see everything, realise the result as they exit. Mackey is smiling with his fist in the air, whilst Felicia just looks disappointed…)

* * * *

(The group is now on ground, breathing and in some cases, happy.)

Chromus: Well, guess Tidus did the better job, sorry to Wakka and Locus, but the reward challenge goes to Tsunami.

(Tsunami high five, hug, etc.)

Chromus: Now, if Locus had won the tribe, their reward would have been detailed maps throughout the jungle where all the good fruit, berries, food, and things like bark, leaves and even bugs that were edible. However, it was not to be. For Tsunami…

(Chromus reveals the treasure chest, which contains the scuba gear, with flippers, spears, mask, and oxygen tank)

Chromus: The fishies are calling you with this motherload. Enjoy, and for both tribes, I'll see you tomorrow for immunity.

(Tsunami carry their booty back to their beach, as Locus are near mute…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Chromus VO: It's a happy day for Tsunami as victory in their first reward challenge couldn't have come at a better time…

(Tandem stomach rumbling…)

Shinobu: Um…how did we get through that without collapsing?

Ukyo: Adrenaline sugar, that's all. 

Mackey: I'll have a go with them if you want, everyone else I think is a bit tired, so if you don't mind…

Ami: Are you sure Mackey?

Mackey: (laughing) Don't worry, I'm not Nene or Akane. I won't sink, don't worry about me…

__

Mackey: The reason I didn't go into the reward challenge was that I wasn't sure what kind of reactions my body would have under there. Plus, I wanted to see Shinobu prove herself, she really wanted to and I let her. Fortunately, none of us let anyone else down.

(Shot of Mackey, the first person to try the scuba equipment out, as the group discuss their victory)

Keichi: They did, didn't they?

Ami: (looking up from a text book) As far as I can see, they did take out their strongest player last time. I don't know why though…

Joey: Uh oh, Ami doesn't know something, alert the media!

(The group laugh, as they continue talking)

__

Joey: It's weird…but despite us being totally different people, me and Ami have clicked. She's a simple girl, just blessed with all the smarts in the world…plus she ruled in that blitzball game.

Ami: Joey is a handful, but he's just a nice guy, especially that he's in this not for himself, which is admirable. 

Ashitaka: I think we were much better balanced in the areas, without their strongest, they didn't have one outstanding individual in their team. This could be the start of some winning ways for us…but let's not take things for granted.

Ukyo: Of course we won't. But at least we'll be well fed by then…unless Mackey has found a shark there…

Ami: No, he shouldn't. The Duelist Kingdom waters specifically have no dangerous animals…

All: Phew!

Ami: …that I know about.

(facefault)

Mackey: (off screen) Got a bite or three!

(Shot of Mackey with three fish in the damp weather to add to the 5 that Ashitaka managed to flush out earlier. They are going to have a feast)

Shinobu: Let's see if we can start the fire! (Shinobu and Ukyo bound off as Ami passes around the gourds of water. It's fish and rice, which are good eats…)

(Locus on the other hand don't have good eats, but thanks to one person, at least they are eating…)

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

(…when I say person, I meant half-person)

__

Hikari: We came back starving, and Tamahome caught two fish earlier, but that isn't much for 7 people. However, Felicia decided to use her skills to use, whether we liked it or not…

(Shot of Felicia with 8 rats caught)

Felicia: Looks like a bit extra meat for everyone!

Sakura: Thanks…(examines what she caught)…I think.

__

Sakura: Rats. In my wild dreams I never thought I'd be eating rats…ah well, guess in my life you take what you get. Here, I have no choice.

(Felicia takes the job of skinning the rats and beheading them. Before long, there are 8 rat kebabs on a wire, being cooked by Hikari, as Tamahome is watching the fire with the fish and rice.)

Tamahome: When you're ready Hikari…

(Hikari puts the rats, with almost simmering gravy around it, as the meat begins to shine within the rice. Cody looks on.)

Cody: I've never wasted food in my life…I'm just hoping this isn't an exception…

Hikari: O.K everyone, come and get it!

(Shot as the group comes in, and some react differently to the menu…)

Ruri: (shrugs) It's more meat…it's more energy.

Cody: At least 8 rats won't be waking us up every night then…although having to kill an animal for food…

Kyosuke: Not on your high list of priorities Cody?

(Cody shakes his head)

Cody: Having to destroy a Digimon is bad enough…but killing something living in our world, even if it is only a rat…

Felicia: I'm sorry, but it's kind of like them or us…and we need every bit of energy, especially for tomorrow.

Cody: (nods) Yes, I know. I'm sorry…

Sakura: Hey, that's O.K. I certainly don't like it either…

Tamahome: Come on, let's eat.

(Tamahome serves the bowls of rice, as well as meat from the fish and rats. They haven't talked about the challenge since getting onto the island, sensing there is nothing to be said…)

* * * *

__

Chromus VO: Tsunami's victory meal is giving the group a lot more confidence now in the future challenges. Immunity is the furthest thing on their mind, as the group mingle within.

Ami: See, you've done well!

Shinobu: Umm…I'm surprised that I have, it's just…

Ukyo: Relax girl! The worst is over, you're still here, you're part of the family!

(Shot of the three girls deep in the ocean. The reason, erm…)

__

Joey: The three girls said they were going to have a 'bath'…in other words, they were going for a skinny dip. And trust me, unlike with Tea, I'm not going to face the wrath of Ukyo's spatula slashes!

NOTE: What I'm on about was actually cut in the dub, but in the Jap version, Jounouchi and Honda (Joey and Tristan) are trying to get a peak of Anzu (Tea) changing when she goes in Mai's portable shower…^_^…a fair bit is changed in the dub if you haven't noticed, things include when Tea is attacked and saved by Yugi (she wasn't getting mugged as the dub says, she was going to be raped), Mai doesn't offer a kiss to Ryuzaki (Rex), she offers for him to 'do what he wants' (make your own conclusion), when Keith points his finger at Pegasus (they hide his gun, I think when two goons confront Kaiba, they have guns as well and are hidden) and the most obvious one…when Kaiba wants to walk to his doom, oh please, seriously hurt…I actually don't mind the dub, but please don't turn into a Sailor Moon with the cutting and changing, especially with the ultra-violent Battle City saga coming up.

(The 4 guys then are simply in camp, under oath from Ashitaka's sword not to go outside. Keichi and Mackey have no problem of course, as Joey sulks in the corner.)

Joey: Not fair…

Keichi: Poor boy. Hey, shall we make him insanely jealous about our own tales of romance?

Mackey: Sure, to pass the time or to annoy him?

Ashitaka: I suggest…(thinks)…both.

Joey: You guys are so cruel!

(Back to the scene which would be blurred if it were visual…)

Ami: Well, I didn't think I'd fit in around here, I mean, this has been the longest that I've been away from home, and especially without true studying. I know everyone has said I deserved a vacation, it's just…

Shinobu: Maybe you should give study tips for Urashima-sempai and Naru-sempai…you're so smart Ami-san, I wish I was like you.

Ami: (blushes) Thank you Shinobu-chan.

Ukyo: Hey guys, brighten up, the sun has come out, we're full, relaxing and…

(Ukyo suddenly splashes the two girls, causing Ami and Shinobu to fall back)

Ukyo: …I'm ready for a water war!

(The two girls retaliate in full force on the spatula girl, as the three girls laugh it up, especially Shinobu. Meanwhile…)

Joey: What's that?

Mackey: Sounds like the girls….

Joey: They sound like they are in trouble…(pretends to get up)…I'll think I'll check on them…

Ashitaka: Hold him!

Keichi/Mackey: Aye sir!

(the guys 'restrain' Joey with threatening of calling him a hound for the remainder of the time he or they are there. Joey shuts up and sulks again as the guys laugh)

__

Keichi: This atmosphere believe it or not is probably the closest thing to a normal life for me. It can be hard work at one time, and then a riot another, a true mixed bag of life and laughter…

Mackey: It's hard, you think you'll be alone without your friends back home, and then you meet all these different, yet wonderful people. 

Ashitaka: I'm used to surviving, yet I thought my nature being from the distant past would be a problem. It certainly hasn't proved that way yet.

Joey: Despite the obvious disappointment I had today, the group have really become tighter. I'm sorry Mai, but I guess my decision may have been the right one after all.

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus VO: Night time has descending and Locus tribe make a quick vow after today's disastrous reward challenge…

(Over a fire, Hikari speaks)

Hikari: I think we can safely say that we are going to go all out to win immunity tomorrow…

Kyosuke: I think that goes without question.

Cody: For all our sakes, we don't want to be returning to Tribal Council as quickly as we left it.

Felicia: We'll get them tomorrow, don't worry!

Sakura: That's the spirit Felicia, we'll get them tomorrow, and we'll see each other for another 3 days.

Tamahome: It's not like we have much of a choice, and I don't want to suffer that again…never mind anytime soon.

Ruri: We'll win. We have to.

(The group retire to camp, Tamahome now sleeping outside whilst the others go inside. Hikari brings him a spare blanket as the group are focused on one goal…survival.)

* * * *

DAY 8 – 7.45am.

(_Shot of Chromus, really wishing he could get used to these early mornings…)_

Chromus: Haven't people on survivors heard of alarm clocks? Oh…we're on, gomen! (gets back into character) Today is the tribes third immunity challenge. They know the drill by now, win, they safe. Lose, they go council, one goes, and everyone is either sad or pretends to be sad…however, last night…

(Flashback to about 1.15am, pitch black on Tsunami tribe…a bolt of lightning flashes. Immediately, Mackey gets up and shivers…)

Mackey: Wh…what was that?

(end flashback)

Chromus: Normally, a flash of lightning isn't really a problem…however, this morning, Tsunami have found a problem…

TSUNAMI TRIBE

Keichi: (worried) Is he O.K?

(Shot of Ami, examining him. The teams real doctors, Dr. Tofu (Ranma ½) and Joe Kido (Digimon) are on stand by in case something is wrong. In this case, Mackey is heavily shivering…)

Ami: I think there is some shock in his body…some sort of reaction…

Mackey: The….shock…hit some…reaction…within my Sohtai…body…

(Dr. Tofu comes in and quick administrates a couple of pressure points in Mackey. Mackey subsides…but something else is affecting him.)

Ukyo: It's like the memory of his past is coming into play.

(Shot of Mackey looking at his arm, the arm that was crushed by Priss to save his life when controlled by Galactia…)

Shinobu: Will he be all right?

Ami: I don't know…I'm not sure what kind of trauma he's in…

(Shinobu resumes cooking as Mackey is taken heavy drinks from the gourds. He gasps as Keichi puts a hand on his shoulder.)

Mackey: I'm sorry guys…it's like a wave of emotion has come into my body, it's like some sort of reaction in my bio-boomer body.

Joey: That sucks man…

Mackey: I know. (Mackey stands up) I think the pressure point worked physically, but I'm still shivering.

Shinobu: Um…Mackey san…(hands him a bowl of rice and fish pieces)…can you eat?

Mackey: (smiling) Thank you Shinobu, I should be O.K.

__

Chromus: As you can see, disaster has come for Tsunami on the morning of immunity. Locus meanwhile still have the focus…hey, I'm a poet and I don't it! It's a bad rhyme…but it could be verse (snickers as an Izumi like bad pun escapes his lips…)

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

(Shot of Hikari flips some of the rice crackling, whilst humming Cruel Angel's Thesis. Ruri looks on at the girl.)

__

Ruri: Hikari is such a determined person that she fills the roles of captain quite perfectly. She's nice, not too bossy, works hard and organises things well. Shame she had no military background, I think if she did, Yurika may have a problem keeping her captaincy…

Ruri: Hikari-kanjou?

Hikari: Oh hi Ruri-Ruri! You O.K?

Ruri: Yes ma'am. I think my cold isn't really affecting me anymore, I just want to be part of the team now…

Hikari: No problem. We've got immunity in a few hours, and we're going to win, right?

Right: Aye ma'am. (Ruri smiles slightly as Felicia hops over…)

Felicia: Ruri, want a quick game?

Ruri: I suppose…why not?

(Ruri and Felicia go off to their hopscotch field as Hikari chuckles)

__

Hikari: Felicia is really acting like a true parent to Ruri, in trying to discover her childhood. It's really sweet, and I think everyone here is trying to help it go along for her.

(Shot of Tamahome, Sakura and Kyosuke on an area. Sakura is watching Tamahome practice short bursts of ki against Kyosuke, who uses his teleport skills to avoid it. It's designed to keep Tama's speed up)

__

Sakura: I like the fact that I'm like a teacher to Tamahome, it's like a role I never expected to find myself in, but I like it, and for that, I'm grateful.

Kyosuke: He's…(vanish)…getting…(vanish)…closer…

Sakura: Alright, that's enough Tama, let's stop before…

(a stray shot then hits Kyosuke in the chest and he flies 5 feets before falling with the anime spirals in his eyes)

Sakura: (sweatdrops) …you hurt him. 

Tamahome: Oops…

Kyouske: (dazed) You're lucky I'm not that hurt…

(Off screen, you can hear the faint word of 'baka' come from the hopscotch area…)

Cody: (rushing up to them) O.K, I'm ready…(looks at the sight)…I guess everyone else is as well.

Sakura: (chuckles) Don't worry, he'll be fine.

Hikari: (shouts) Breakfast of rice and rat ready!

Cody: I'll get Ruri and Felicia. (runs off as the others get ready for their last meal before immunity…)

* * * *

IMMUNITY POEM

Felicia: I'm sorry Cody about that…

Cody: It's just I didn't expect you to run that fast…(rubs a sore nose where Felicia bounced into him after she heard the call)

Ruri: Idiot.

Cody: Hey, what's that?

(The old tree-mail is there as Cody takes it)

Cody: Must be the challenge…it's says…

__

Out of the ring, out of place

Just don't fall on ya face…

If you can't hit the side of a fence,

There's no immunity in your defence.

Cody: A target challenge?

Felicia: Let's head back to camp.

TSUNAMI

Mackey: I'll be fine for it, don't worry…my system isn't that bad now thanks to Tofu-sensei. 

Ukyo: Come on, we're still on a high, let's show them what we can do…

* * * *

12.00 – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

****

Challenge: Team fencing event

(Shot of Chromus as the 14 remaining contestants stand, in the sand, there is a circular blue ring)

Chromus: Ah, welcome. It's time once again, for the dreaded immunity challenge. One team stays another 3 days, one team faces another agonising Tribal Council. With both teams already visiting one, another one is the last thing they want, right?

(A lot of nodding from the groups as Chromus continues…)

Chromus: O.K, this challenge is fairly simple. As you can see, we have a blue ring. And we have Miss Charlotte, to come here to demonstrate what you have to do…

(Charlotte, from the game Samurai Showdown, is like a regal 18th century girl, and is armed with a fencing blade)

Chromus: I think you can see the fence part of my wretched poetry now, but anyway, there are two parts to the challenge. The first part is simple, one on one matches. The winner is either determined if you hit three parts of the body, deciphered by the electronic signals on your fencing gear, or if you either leave the ring three times. Also, if you are disarmed, you lose automatically. Got it?

(Blank looks…)  
  
Chromus: Never mind. The second part…I'll explain after we get there. For now, the equipment supplied by the Battle Athletes University Satellite is the most up to date (year 4999..^_^) stuff ever, so it's flawless. After you get set up, we will then draw lots to see who faces who. Also, Charlotte will give a few practice moves just so you can get in the swing of things…

(The group complies as some like Cody, are smiling. Others, like Shinobu are mildly worried, whilst Mackey is still shivering a bit.)

* * * *

Chromus: O.K, we've drawn the lots and here are the matches.

Match 1: Cody vs. Joey

Match 2: Ami vs. Hikari

Match 3: Keichi vs. Ruri

Match 4: Shinobu vs. Kyosuke

Match 5: Ukyo vs. Sakura

Match 6: Ashitaka vs. Felicia

Chromus: Some interesting matches there. O.K, Cody and Joey, you're up first, let's see some action, I want blood, etc. Let's just get it on!

(The first match is interesting. Joey's larger frame gives him a power advantage, but Cody practices kendo and is much swifter. It become 2 points to 1 in favour of Cody as Joey makes a desperate swing, but Cody dodges and hits his knee, and Joey collapses, his face medded into the ground…and after a bit of laughter, Cody helps Joey up as the two shake hands. WINNER: CODY)

Joey: Another young kid I lose to…man, this is not good for my reputation.

Chromus: Like you had one anyway…next!

(Fast forward time…)

AMI vs. HIKARI: A good match as Hikari poise is up against Ami's ability. It's close, but Ami edges out Hikari 3 points to 2. WINNER - AMI

KEICHI vs. RURI: Neither are skilled with the blade, but Keichi's simply more physical and manages to push Ruri out of the ring 3 times. WINNER – KEICHI

MACKEY VS. TAMAHOME: Mackey wasn't physically ready and Tama makes it easy and simply disarms him. WINNER – TAMAHOME

SHINOBU VS. KYOSUKE – Seems a blow out, but Shinobu surprisingly gets the basics right after watches Motoko a million times and upset Kyosuke 3 to 2. WINNER – SHINOBU

UKYO VS. SAKURA – The two martial artists are quick and evenly matched. In the end, Sakura's smaller size helps as she ducks a couple of strikes to win the match 3 to 2. WINNER – SAKURA

ASHITAKA vs. FELICIA – Felicia almost gets the upset when her superior strength nearly disarms Ashitaka, but three quick stabs get the win for the swordsman. WINNER – ASHITAKA

* * * *

Chromus: O.K, first part over. Now, the hard part. All the winners from both tribes stay by the side, whilst the losers go take a breather.

(They do so as Cody, Tamahome and Sakura (Locus) along with Ami, Keichi, Shinobu and Ashitaka (Tsunami) go up.)

Chromus: Now, we are going to have some fun. For immunity, the winners now have to face either other again…until the teams run out. This means that Tsunami have an advantage with 4 on 3. So let's say Sakura goes first and Ami goes. If Ami loses, then Sakura stays in and Keichi comes in. If Sakura loses then, Tamahome or Cody come in and so on until at least one member of a tribe remains. Those that survive, win immunity.

(The group nod)

Chromus: Now, I suggest you go into your groups and discuss who is going to go when.

(The groups mingle for a bit, as Chromus waits patiently, as they break up, they give a nod singling they are ready)

Chromus: O.K, first fighters, to your positions.

MATCH 1 – SAKURA vs. KEICHI

Charlotte: Fight!

(Sakura is much more skilled with her martial arts background and easily manages to beat Keichi. However, the fencing is taking it's toll on a tired Sakura. 3-0 Sakura)

MATCH 2 – SAKURA vs. SHINOBU

(Shinobu takes her second upset of the day as she quickly ducks many strikes and does some lovely counter strikes. 3 –2 to Shinobu.)

MATCH 3 – TAMAHOME vs. SHINOBU

(Shinobu doesn't make it three times as at 1-0 to Tama, he quickly manages to disarm her.)

MATCH 4 – TAMAHOME vs. AMI

(Another good even match, but Tamahome forces Ami out of the ring for the decisive 3-2 point.)

(However, Tsunami still have their trump card left…)

MATCH 5 – ASHITAKA vs. TAMAHOME

(Ashitaka shows his skill with the sword and fends off anything Tama gives him. In the end, Ashy-boy takes it 3 to 1.)

Chromus: For Locus now, it's all up to the youngest member of their tribe…

(Cody gulps but gets his sword)

Charlotte – FIGHT!

1st strike – Cody is the most rested, and his small size surprises Ashitaka and takes the first strike, a clean hit to the shoulder.

2nd strike – Ashitaka comes back and a stinging strike forces Cody out of the ring.

3rd strike – Ashitaka begins to dominate and hits Cody open in the chest.

4th strike – Ashitaka looks to end it, up his swing takes him open and he goes into the ring. Ashitaka is now quite tired.

(Final strike)

Charlotte: This is for immunity…fight!

(The two respective tribes are cheering on their fighters as Cody and Ashitaka battles back and forth. Ashitaka seemingly powers Cody ready to the ring but as he delivers the final blow, Cody ducks and hits him the chest…)

(An ushered silence…)

Charlotte: Point Cody! Locus tribe win immunity!

(Suddenly Locus are up in arms. A sweaty Cody removes his mask before getting a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Hikari, the poor young boy blushing like mad as the read of the tribe are in awe over Cody, as Tamahome and Felicia hoist him up on their shoulders.)

(Tsunami on the other hand, Ashitaka takes his mask off, looking rather gutted, like he let his team down. Ukyo is the first to hug him, consoling the boy, as the tears flow down her face. The rest of the group follow suit, Shinobu crying and the others just shocked that they have to go to council.)

* * * *

Chromus: Amazing Cody, I think you truly earned Locus their prize today, immunity…another 3 days on the island.

(A big whoop comes from the Locus side)

Chromus: Tsunami, I'm afraid tomorrow night I will be seeing you at Tribal Council, where one more of your number will be going. For now, you guys need to do a bit of thinking…

(The tribes leave, one elated, one deflated…)

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus: Again, one of the youngest gives the victory to Locus…

Hikari: Cody came through us so well for us…it just shows that we don't know what anyone can do until you can see it…

(Shot of Locus with the immunity, shot of Cody, still a bit embarrassed from the attention.)

__

Cody: I've never really been the focus of attention and never been used to it. I think today I was certain red…of course, I didn't expect Hikari to kiss me of course…but I'm glad that my help won us immunity and 3 days more on the island…

Ruri: Cody deserved today. It was his day, nothing else mattered.

(Shot of the camp as Ruri, Hikari and Tamahome are still singing Cody's praises)

Ruri: Everyone has to look out for the little guy, it's just the little guy was the one that won us everything today.

Tamahome: Screw the reward now! 

Hikari: Cody, are you alright?

Cody: (blushing) Y…yes, it's just…I'm not used to all this attention.

Felicia: (hopping to them) Aw…poor Cody is embarrassed! 

Sakura: Don't worry, we won't embarrass you…much more…

(Cody ducks his head as the girls aside from Ruri of course laugh, as Hikari and Sakura link arms with the poor embarrassed boy, whilst Kyosuke and Tamahome just smile and shake their heads)

Kyosuke/Tamahome: We're not jealous…oh no, no…no…no…

Ruri: Idiots.

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Chromus: Needless to say, Tsunami aren't quite as jolly, as one member in particular wonders what went wrong…

(Shot of Ashitaka watching the sun)

__

Ashitaka: That was my game. I should have won it…and I didn't. And I still don't understand how.

Ukyo: Don't beat yourself over it sugar.

(Shot of Ukyo peering over his shoulder)

Ashitaka: I just…I just feel that I let everyone down.

Ukyo: I don't think anyone expected that kid to beat you…

Ashitaka: Did I underestimate him? Was I too soft? I don't know…but all I know, is that I had it won…and I lost.

Ukyo: (puts a hand on his shoulder) Ashitaka, if I counted the amount of mistakes in my life, I could write an autobiography on them. But I've never dwelt on them. It's one thing…and don't worry about it.

Ashitaka: Is it going to cost me?

Ukyo: (smiles) No chance sugar. (sighs) It's just wondering who it will cost…

(Shot of Shinobu serving a small helping of rice)

Shinobu: It's no-one's fault right?

Mackey: No…I felt I didn't feel right in it though…

Keichi: Don't hurt yourself over it…

__

Keichi: Mackey has been my best buddy, but he's really gone all nervous after that late night incident. His physical wounds seems O.K, but the mental reminders of his past are coming back to haunt him…

(Shot of Joey and Ami watching over everything…)

Joey: I lost to the kid as well…it seems you don't know what people are capable of until you see them in action.

Ami: I'm so disappointed that I can't work out this quadric equation…

Joey: (sweatdrops) Ami, if that's disap…

Ami: Oh wait, I got it!

(Joey collapses)

__

Chromus VO: Whilst each member of Tsunami have their own version of disappointment, they know that one of them will take their 'walk of shame' in one night. The discussion is, who is it going to be?

* * * *

6.00PM

TSUNAMI

Shinobu: After last time, I don't think I really want to even talk about it…

Ami: (washing some dishes) I think we should just sleep on it. I haven't made my mind up, and I don't think you should yet.

Shinobu: You're right Ami-san. 

Ami: (smiles) Let's keep our chins up…

(Shot of Ashitaka, what seems to be apologising to Keichi, Joey and Mackey. It seems that they are waving him off…)

Joey: (laughs) I lost to the kid as well, don't worry man!

Mackey: It's not a problem don't worry.

Keichi: Let's just forget it for the moment, and sleep on everything tonight. I don't want tomorrow to happen either, but we better get through this the way we can…

(Whilst Ashitaka thanks his lucky stars for such a forgiving group, Locus tribe are enjoying a lovely night together…)

LOCUS TRIBE

(Shot of the 7 members lying on the sand, soaking up the beautiful sunset. All of them are dresses casually, Tamahome in his usual outfit without his shirt, Hikari has that lovely Chinese dress on (eat your heart out Shampoo!), Ruri is in her normal Nadesico outfit (but still looks too cute and adorable as per usual…^_^), Cody is in his kendo outfit, appropriate after the game, Sakura has her school uniform on (sailor fuku), Kyosuke has a casual shirt and shorts on, and Felicia is…well, just Felicia.)

Ruri: It's always dark around me normally…this is a sight to truly behond.

Tamahome: Makes the whole trip seem worth it…well, apart from the chance to be filthy rich of course…

Kyosuke: Of course.

Hikari: You see…we came here for these moments…

Ruri: …for this, I remember. 

Hikari: (smiles) Thank you Ruri.

Sakura: No worries, no pressures, just pleasure.

Felicia: It's almost like the sun wants to dim with my eyelids…

Cody: Sorry Miss Felicia, but you could sleep through an earthquake, whilst a thunderstorm was accompanying a sea of locusts.

Felicia: (mock cries) Just because you won us immunity doesn't mean you can be mean to me!

(The group sharing a chuckle, as they enjoy the beautiful sunset of the Duelist Kingdom Island.)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE – 10.50PM

__

Chromus VO: The clouds are clear…but there is always fear…

(Shot of Mackey Stingray outside the tent, wide awake…)

Mackey: Why does it replay in my memory all the time? The control, Mason…hurting…my power to Nene…why?

Ukyo: (whispering) You O.K sugar?

(Ukyo staggers up as Mackey turns round)

Mackey: It just…why won't it go away? I felt after Priss and the others got back, and the rains fell, it was gone. So why not…

Ukyo: I don't know sugar. We're from two different worlds, so I can't answer your problems.

(Ukyo sits down by the young mechanic and puts an arm around him)

Ukyo: However, I can help you through it. Come on sugar…don't cut out from us…let's the fear out…

(The motherly like tone is almost like music to Mackey as Ukyo rocks the 15 year old gently as Ukyo cuddles him eventually to sleep…before falling back to sleep herself…)

__

Ukyo: Sometimes' a girls comfort is all you need. I think Mackey needs it…(sighs)…more than anyone…

* * * *

DAY 9 – 8.00AM

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus: Locus seem very comfortable in the morning…

(Shot of the camp. The only people are missing are Felicia and Tamahome. Even Hikari is still sleeping…and very comfortable, if cuddling by Cody is any indication…^_^)

__

Cody: The first I thought when I woke up was…that's a nice smell, and the next thing I know, I'm panicing, trying to prizes Hikari from me…and I'll tell you, she's got a strong grip!

(Cody's movement eventually does wake up Hikari, and he has to turn away so he can avoid the blush…)

Hikari: (sleepily) Morning Cody…

Cody: (embarrassed) Morning…

Hikari: You want to help me cook today, I think Tama and Felicia are out scouting food again…

Cody: S-s-sure…

__

Hikari: I think Cody is getting more comfortable around everyone, he was quite shy initially, and still is, but I think the confidence of the last challenge has helped him…and everyone else.

(Shot of Felicia on rat-duty, whilst Tama has the machette, looking for something edible…)

__

Tamahome: It's nice not to think about Tribal Council, I don't have to worry about voting anyone off, or protecting someone, whether it be Ruri or Sakura. I just hope it keeps like this…

(With the rice on, and Hikari and Cody waiting for anything else, Kyosuke gets up, and in turn, gets Sakura up…but…)

Kyosuke: Oww…why me?

Sakura: (fuming) You know why!

Kyosuke: It was an accident!

Hikari: Huh, what happened?

Kyosuke: It was an accident!

Sakura: Maybe…but still had to do it?

Cody: Had to what?

Ruri: (interrupting) As Miss Fressange isn't here, I'll act as her substitute. (explanation mode) As Miss Kasunago was getting up, Kyosuke was also getting up, however, Sakura slipped slightly as Kyosuke tipped his head, and well…Sakura was still wearing her skirt from last night, and as a young girl, I don't think I need to go into more detail…

Hikari: (sweatdropping) No, that will be quite fine Ruri.

Kyosuke: Why me, that's all I ask?

(At this point, both Tama and Felicia manage to get back. Slim pickings, with just two rats and what seems to be coconut, but the group don't mind, as they don't have to worry tonight.)

(Tsunami on the other hand…)

* * * *

8.50AM

Keichi: (quietly) Look at this…

(Shot as Mackey and Ukyo haven't moved from the position last night, Mackey looking quite comfortable in Ukyo's grip.)

Joey: Awwww….

Shinobu: Kawaii!

(Her high-pitched voice stirs both of them up, as Ukyo stretches out…and realises her load is a bit heavier than normal…)

Mackey: Er…morning?

Ukyo: You know, you are so lucky that my main spatula I couldn't be used as a luxury item…(gets out her pair of mini ones)…guess I'll have to use these!

(In a scene straight out of BGC2040 where Mackey accidently catches Nene changing, Ukyo chases Mackey with the weapons as the fully awake group have to laugh…)

__

Joey: I think with council coming up, we needed to get a laugh out of the situation, I think this morning was just perfect…

* * * *

(After breakfast, and everyone has calmed down, the discussion of council with pairs, groups and themselves is on their mind…)

Ukyo: You still with us sugar?

Shinobu: (nods) Of course…I don't like it but…

Ami: It's either you or anyone else. And I think we'd prefer it to be anyone else as much as it sounds selfish…

Ashitaka: I know, it just…it feels like anything could happen in council.

Ukyo: Well…

Ami: What is it?

(Shot of Keichi and Mackey)

Keichi: Are you sure you're O.K?

Mackey: I'm fine, I just don't want too many more sleepless nights after that…

Keichi: Have you got a pick?

Mackey: Not really…I think it's a case of hit and hope, we don't know if they have that alliance that went against Mai or it just wanted to get rid of her.

Keichi: Their minds are warped though.

Mackey: (chuckles) That's probably why I like this so much…

(on his own, Joey has his wallet out, looking at Serenity's picture)

Joey: Is it hopeless sis? (looks at each member of the group) Maybe…maybe not…

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

1.00PM

(Shot of the 7 on their hopscotch field, re-done after the heavy storm…)

Tamahome: Hey, I'm just as new to the game as anyone here, I've seen Miaka play something like it once…

Sakura: Don't worry Tama, if you can master ki blasts in a week, this will be a breeze…

(5 minutes later)

Tamahome: (sitting down after tripping) You were saying?

Sakura: Hey, Rome wasn't built in a day!

(Shot as the game progresses, and Ruri balancing on one leg as Cody goes next…but unfortunately, gravity fails him…)

Kyosuke: Wow Cody, you're a ladies man!

(Yep, Cody has fallen, and Ruri has tripped over him. Cody pretends he's an ostrich and hides his head in the ground as Ruri calmly gets up)

Sakura: Ladies man?

Kyosuke: (slyly) Well, I did see him cosy up with Hikari not just at the immunity, but this morning…

(Now Cody really does wish he's an ostrich as Hikari blushes)

Hikari: Hey, n-now…we were asleep, and besides, he's too young…hey wait, a second…you were awake?

Kyosuke: Yep.

Hikari: So that means you may have seen Sakura's unmentionables on purpose?

Kyosuke: (realises the trap) Uh oh…

Sakura: (cracks her knuckles) Better warm up those teleporting skills of yours…

(The following scene was considered too violent for younger viewers. And for the record, Tamahome and Hikari covered Ruri and Cody's eyes…and Felicia covered both their eyes…^_^)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE – 5.00PM

__

Chromus VO: The time of judgement is upon them, and they need to cast a victim. But who is it going to be? Whilst last time it was one out of two choices, this time, it isn't as easy…

(Shot of Ukyo alone, in tears…)

Ami: She decided it.

Ashitaka: I feel that I should be going after letting the team down…

Ami: You didn't. And I think you need to be here, you have a better reason than most. You deserve to.

Ashitaka: Thank you Ami.

(Shinobu sits by Ukyo)

Shinobu: Are you O.K Ucchan?

Ukyo: (smiles) Glad you're starting to say that sweetheart. (wipes a few tears) I really…really…hate this…

Shinobu: (grabs her hand, like Ukyo did in TC last time to Shinobu) Don't lose heart now please, you were there for me, so I'm going to be there for you…please…I can't do this without you…

Ukyo: It's just…so…unfair…

Joey: Is she O.K?

(Shot of Joey looking over the two girls)

Ukyo: Yeah, we're fine sugar. Just peachy…

Joey: (sits down) Council huh?

Ukyo: Yeah…

Joey: Hey…just…

Ukyo: It isn't…and that's why I'm crying like mad…

Joey: Huh…

Ukyo: I only had one choice…and I didn't want it to end like this, especially…but…

(Joey walks away, as Keichi and Mackey see the scene)

Keichi: She's more distraught than anyone…

Mackey: It's not too fair…

Keichi: We better get ready though, Shinobu has got the last bit of fish caught from this morning so we can eat before council.

Joey: (interrupting) I think I'm going to be sick anyway on the way…

Ashitaka: (also joining) It's a very cruel game…one that I'd rather not see. But…(sighs)…it's the way it goes.

(The four guys shake hands, in case of the worst. Before dinner, they invite the three girls into their group hug, as at least, for one final night…the Suzaku Seven of Tsunami are united…)

* * * *

TRIBAL COUNCIL – DAY 9

Joey: I tell you, this place gives me the creeps every time I come here…

Keichi: I think that's more fear of what upcoming rather than the actual place…

Chromus: Let's just hope you don't see it too much more Joey Wheeler.

(The group of 7 sit on their pedesals. In case you forgot, this is what they have on them;)

Ami – Mercury Pen

Ashitaka – Yakul (his red elk)

Joey – Serenity

Keichi – Belldandy

Mackey – Nene

Shinobu – Keitaro 

Ukyo – Ranma

Chromus: The fire is set, the gravestone turned, and the group assembles. Welcome Tsunami tribe, to your second tribal council, and I'm sure, like Ulah last time, you wish your second council to be your last. We have a variety of strengths, yet altogether, you're here. The brains, Ami…you've certainly managed to hold your own and yet retain your own nature. Do you feel you've changed here?

Ami: I think I have. I've been given the opportunity to participate in something completely unknown to me, to experience new life, new cultures, to meet new people and new friends, and to live like a true outdoors person. I'm think what the scouts would say if they saw me here.

Chromus: If you make it far enough, you may have that opportunity…but I can't say much more than that, otherwise it's breach of contract. Ashitaka, I noticed that you felt a bit disappointed after the immunity challenge. Did you set for higher standards considering that swordsmanship is your speciality?

Ashitaka: Do you have a bow and arrow challenge?

Chromus: We have an aiming one…

Ashitaka: Ask me then if I survive that long. (the group chuckles) No, seriously, I did feel I let my team down, and myself down. It may cost me tonight, I don't know.

Chromus: I'm sure you're hoping this wonderful group of people don't see it that way. Mackey, you had a bit of a shock forgive the pun the other night. Are you O.K now?

Mackey: Physically I'm fine, but it's like all my past worries have rolled into one and attacked my brain, and it's not a pleasant feeling. However, everyone was so comforting to me and it was such a pleasure to be around an environment so welcoming.

Chromus: Well, that welcoming environment is about to cut one of it's little family. And unlike Mai, this may be a bit more difficult. We'll see….Ashitaka, take us off…

(The swordsman goes up to make his vote. We see it clearly, 'MACKEY'.)

Ashitaka: I think he wants to go home, he has awakened bad nightmares…he needs to be away, back with his girlfriend. Good luck to him.

(Next is Ami. After her vote is Mackey, who votes 'ASHITAKA')

Mackey: I'm sorry, the only reason is that you're strong and dangerous. Plus, you gave me an excuse to vote for you in immunity…I'm sorry.

(Shinobu goes up, turns and votes. Next is Keichi, who votes 'UKYO')

Keichi: My vote is for Ukyo, she's like the mother, but she's showing signs of crackling. I think for her sake she needs to go.

(Joey goes up but we don't see his vote. Finally, Ukyo, who wipes her eyes before voting.)

Chromus: Thank you Ucchan. The votes in this Dragon Capture Jar have been totalled, I'll count the votes.

(A bit of ruffling as Chromus checks everything, before Chromus reveals the first vote.)

Chromus: UKYO

(The martial artist is surprised, but just smiles, her head down.)

Chromus: MACKEY

(Mackey also smiles)

Chromus: MACKEY

(Mackey has a grin on his face now)

Chromus: ASHITAKA

(The swordsman stares ahead)

Chromus: UKYO. We have two votes for Ukyo, two for Mackey and one for Ashitaka. The next vote is for 'MACKEY.'

(The mechanic holds his hands, still a small smile on his face.)

Chromus: If the final vote is for Ukyo, we have a tie. If it's for anyone else, Mackey goes tonight. The final vote…(a sigh)…'MACKEY.'

(Mackey smiles his biggest smile on the island as he stands up)

Chromus: Mackey Stingray, can you come up here please?

(Mackey stands up, get handshakes from Keichi, Joey and Ashitaka. He gets warm hugs from Shinobu and Ami before he gets to Ukyo. They exchange a long hug, Ukyo crying again as Mackey shushes her. Ukyo gives Mackey a quick kiss on the forehead before Mackey walks up to Chromus as even the author has a few tears.)

Chromus: Mackey, I'm sorry man, but the tribe has spoken, and your card has been played long enough. It's time you were sent to the graveyard.

(A puff of flame, and the third tombstone has it's name, 'MACKEY STINGRAY')

Chromus: The tribe has spoken. You must leave.

Mackey: Thank you everyone, for being so nice to me, for being my family for a fantasic week…but most of all, thank you for sending me home. I'm not angry, I think was extremely happy when I heard that final vote…I think I needed to go home, so thank you.

Keichi: We'll miss you man.

(Mackey waves goodbye to the group as Ukyo is still crying. Chromus waits until she calms down…)

Chromus: Man, that was a tear-jerker. (sniffs) I'm just as upset as you guys are, so to stop any further embarrassment, I think we'd better go our separate ways, and hopefully, we'll be all better tomorrow morning, O.K?

(The group nods as they depart, as Shinobu has to clutch Ukyo's hand for her to snap out of it. As they leave, Chromus sits down, sad.)

Chromus: Why is it this hard?

* * * *

*Mackey's confessional*

I'm glad that I went, I didn't want to see anyone go, and I felt that my nightmares were going to be a real problem for us if we didn't get me off soon. I'm glad they made my wish come true. Keichi, thanks for being a bud. Ukyo, thanks for being a wonderful person. Everyone else, I love you all, and I'll thank you. And I hope I'll see you all soon at the reunion.

(One more vote to show, Ukyo's.)

Ukyo: Mackey-hun…last night, it was like you were my brother. I felt like I needed to help you…and I felt the best way to do that, is to send you home. I'm so sorry…(can't say anymore…)

__

Mackey's profile on the island and why he went off;

Mackey was a good all-round performer for Tsunami, and wasn't too weak or too strong, and certainly made no enemies. His two mistakes were his early alliance with Mai, and the second was sadly, when a crack of lightning brought his old fears back to life. Feeling weaker every day mentally, he was given his release reluctantly by the anti-Mai alliance.

Next time;

__

A secret rendez-vous is heard but not seen. What's going on in those bushes?

How far will you protect someone to not leave? A member of one tribe takes the ultimate risk so that someone will survive…

The first guest host! Kawaii!

Reward challenge: Cooking equipment of your choice, it's speed, strength, skill and stamina for this tough challenge.

Immunity: Grease on a pole…each member of the group has to climb and ring the gong, on their own, with the aid of others…which way they prefer, it's all for the same game, survival!

And the fourth unfortunate member who Chromus can't bear to eliminate…

* * * *

Excuse me for a moment whilst I get rid of something in my eye…

Vote results;

****

Mackey (4) – Ukyo, Shinobu, Ami, Ashitaka

Ukyo (2) – Keichi, Joey

Ashitaka (1) – Mackey

As you can see, the decision to cut Mackey off for me was very difficult. And the reason is because he is such a cool character in BGC2040. I know not many (if any) are familiar with this anime, but he is a combination of mad-cap Akito and passive withdrawn Shinji (and in the dub, all three are voiced by my fave male English VA Spike Spencer), he is such a good character to write about, his relationship with Nene is so cute (Classic Nene line as she researches him: This is bordering on obsession) and their first meeting is on the verge of funniest debut meeting in anime. And for those you haven't seen it, here it is…

(Shot of Mackey entering an unknown locker room…where all three Night Sabres are changing…Nene appears to have the least on)

Nene: I think I'm going to scream my head off now!

(Mackey runs away, meets with Nigel, the other mechanic, the Sabres confront him and then…)

Nene: O.K, how much did you see?

Mackey: Huh…eh what?

Nene: Grrr…of me in the dressing room!

Mackey: (panics) Oh, I didn't get much chance to see anything…I was outta there in a flash!

Nene: (all cute and happy) Oh, well that's alright then!

Mackey: Yeah, I didn't get the chance to see your pink underwear….EEEEEP!

Nene: Oh well…(cute face turns into Sana like gnashing teeth face…scary) Grrrr….

(And thus, the chasing begins. ^_^)

So yeah, I made the decision to cut Mackey off rather late. And trust, my next one is even worse…

Now, as for guest hosts, most are anime based, however, I will probably offer a couple of 'regular' guest host slots as well. Poke-vivor is similar as well, so if you want to be a GH, ask and I'll certainly consider it. 

…but until that next time, ja ne! 

__


	5. Casting Shadows

****

CHAPTER 4

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

The stones have been turned, the game is emerging, and strengths and weaknesses are starting to show.

Let's see what happens this time…

* * * *

****

Casting Shadows

(Shot of Chromus as yet another Tribal Council has come and gone)

Chromus: Sometimes, even the calmest of storms can crack. If this is based on seeing some of your survivors go, then so be it…so for now…I think I'll take my leave…(shouts over his shoulder.) it's all yours…

????: (female voice) Aw, you big baby!

Chromus: You know, I would retaliate, but the fact is if I did, I think a few people up there would be unhappy…

????: Correct! Oh, you did remember the truck of ice-cream?

Chromus: (sweatdrops) The perks of an anime host…

* * * *

****

Day 10 – 7am – Tsunami

__

????: Day 10, and Tsunami's most recent one was a difficult one for Tsunami, as this morning proves…

(Shot of Shinobu and Ukyo on the sand, not cooking or anything, just talking)

__

Ukyo: If it wasn't for Shinchan, I think I would have cracked. I am really starting to think that this isn't the best idea just to get my business on the map…

Shinobu: Just keep it together Ucchan, we need you here now.

Ukyo: It just feels like being the mother hen of the group is really plucking out my feathers. I'm only 16, yet I think I've gone through more mid-life crisis' in just 10 days.

Shinobu: Don't worry…

Ukyo: (sighs) I think people are seeing me crack as a chance to vote me off as well. (smiles) Don't worry Shinchan, I made a promise remember?

Shinobu: (nods her head) Hai! We always keep our promises!

Ukyo: (chuckles) That we do sugar. (stands up) Come on, let's go try and catch some fish, that should wake up a few sleepyheads.

__

Shinobu: I think Ucchan and I are getting quite close. She's let me call her Ucchan because of our quick sister like friendship, and she's quickly made up a name for me. It feels weird…but it does seem we're close…

(Meanwhile, as the herd is awaking, one member reflects on Mackey's dismissal last night)

__

Keichi: It was a case of pot luck last night I think on who would go, and it was obvious that it wasn't a decision that anyone wanted to do. I will probably miss Mackey the most, he was my best buddy on the island…I've just got to put on my strong face now and not let out to weaknesses.

Keichi: I will miss him, you know.

Ami: We all will Keichi-san, I don't think it's hard not to miss anyone from this tribe now. (stretches as she watches the two girls outside, trying to get some food) I think everyone is trying not to show anything, but deep inside, we're all feeling it.

(Ami looks to see Joey and Ashitaka still sleeping)

Ami: It's scary, seeing the numbers dwindle, just 6 people now. We must not lose anymore…we must not lose…

Keichi: (smiling) Ami has got a strong will and spirit.

Ami: I just feel that I need to give my best in everything I do. Not just in academics, but in everything.

Keichi: I think that's the best way. For now, let's just carry on and be strong.

(The two nod as they escape the boundaries of the camp. Meanwhile, on Locus, they've sent a fish bearer over to try and help with the food…)

* * * *

****

LOCUS – 7.15am

Tamahome: Sakura's gone to try and get us some fish…they've got the equipment, I'm hoping they may help her.

Cody: I don't think there are too many bad bones inside any of the opposing team, I'm sure it won't be a problem.

Hikari: Last night…you have to feel sorry for them, it seems as you're getting closer, no sooner than you start to make friends, you have to break a tie and choose someone to go.

Ruri: We've simply got to avoid that happening here.

(Shot of the camp. Felicia and Kyosuke are still asleep, but the 4 awake are all sitting in a meditate stance, not asleep, but trying to calm their…)

(A sound comes from Hikari)

Hikari: (blushes) Sorry…

(…calm their hungers.)

Tamahome: You know, that was so like Miaka, it was scary. (suddenly Tamahome's stomach rumbles) (sweatdrops) Er…heh…

Hikari: (smiling) You know, that was so like Touji, it was scary…

Cody: Ruri?

Ruri: No…not today. I don't think they deserve to be told the usual. 

Hikari: (mock belief) Ruri not going to call us the 'I' word, batten down the hatches!

(All but Ruri laugh, as the young navigator relaxes)

__

Ruri: My body was genetically modified illegally, and was taught to be a genius, to work on the Nadesico. I never got the chance to play any sports or have any fun. Apart from the idiocy and foolish events on the Nadesico, this is my only real chance to experience the world…and people like Tamahome, Felicia, Hikari and Cody have done that to me really well.

Meanwhile….

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI – 7.45am

(Joey has just got up, as Ashitaka is now awake, with 3 fish in the makings caught by Ukyo (2) and Shinobu (1). However, something else distracts them…)

Ashitaka: (smiling) Hey, we've got a visitor. (Ashitaka stands up and does a traditional bow to Sakura Kasunago, a bit out of breath, but bows back like the martial artist she is)

Joey: ARRRGHH! The enemy! (Makes a ward with his fingers) Back! Back! (The group chuckles as Sakura laughs)

Sakura: S-s-sorry for the intrusion, but…do you mind…

Ukyo: (chuckles) Of course not sugar! Go ahead!

Shinobu: Actually…would it be O.K if…

Joey: What? Let the enemy use the equipment that we so deservedly won last time? For shame Shinobu…

Ukyo: (evilly) Actually Joey, it seems that you've already finished your breakfast…

Joey: Eh?

Ashitaka: (just as evil) …and considering that this young lady would be bored on her own…

Joey: Uh oh…

(The two grab Joey by the scruff of the neck and drag him over to Sakura-chan number 2, who is basically laughing her head off…)

__

Sakura: For 6 people coming of Tribal Council, they are a riot, especially Joey. You got to admire that…

Ukyo/Ashitaka: So show her how to use it…and please behave!

Joey: (groans) Why me? (Sakura lifts him up to his feet as Joey now has another problem…his red face)

Sakura: Well Joey, it seems that you're going on a swimming trip with me…

Joey: Oh boy…alright, but can I talk about them against their wishes to you.

Sakura: No problem.

(The two chuckles as Joey begins to 'assist' the enemy. The two actually have a good time swimming, and talk a bit, about Tribal Council, about their own tribes, about their lives, especially when it comes to Joey's sister.)

(Shot of Sakura with two fish cradled)

Sakura: That's…so…sweet…

Joey: (blushing) Well…it's just like I have to do it, as her older brother, I can't just let her be helpless. I need to help her, it's my duty.

Sakura: It's still sweet…

(Joey ducks his head in the water to get rid of his blush…then remembers he can't hold his breath very well…)

Joey: GAAAHHH! (Sakura is too busy laughing her head off)

Sakura: You're…so…funny…

(In the end, Joey has to laugh as well as Sakura manages to finally get a fish, and with a fond farewell Sakura leaves Tsunami tribes, full of spirits…and hunger…)

Joey: Remind me why I let you guys destroy me…

Ami: Well, it's either because you are destined to be the king of the island, a future world leader and greatest guy in the world…or it's because they like picking on you.

Keichi: I don't think I need a goddess to tell me that it's…

????: The second one, right Keichi?

(Keichi turns around, and is met with a pleasant surprise)

Keichi: (all smiles) Skuld? That you!

(Shot of the kawaii 12 year old goddess, Skuld, from the show _Oh! My Goddess! _technic extraordinare, cute voice, and general pain in the butt…especially to me. He's basically a combo of Sasami and Su in a nutshell. Skuld hugs Keichi as the young goddess finally gets round to business)

Skuld: Yep, I'm the first guest host! I guess keeping Chromus under wraps has it's priveleges…and sorry Kei-kun, but no helping you out either…

Keichi: Aw nuts…

Skuld: (evil) In fact, maybe I can persuade some of your fellow tribesmates to vote a certain mechanic off in a few nights…

Keichi: Actually, that does sound like the Skuld I know.

(Shot of Skuld with her huge mallet out)

Skuld: Care to repeat that?

Keichi: (sweatdropping) I'd rather not.

Skuld: (all sugary sweet) I didn't think so. Now, you guys, we've got a challenge in an hour.

Ashitaka: That's a bit early.

Skuld: I know, but there is a reason, the reward challenge is needed to occur at the peak of the sun's heat, which will be in a hour's time today according to the true brightest spot on the universe…(sorry Washu)…ME!

Ukyo: (You live with these?)

Joey: (These are goddesses?)

Skuld: No talking! Anyway, I'll see you in a bit, in the meantime, I recommend you start thinking about this challenge, it will require every bit of stamina you guys have got…as for the prize, I want you guys, to think of two pieces of cooking apparatus you might like…cause that's your prize!

(Skuld leaves, to go over to Locus as Tsunami contemplate these term of events)

* * * *

(Not long after Skuld left, the team have a problem…they are going to have to rush their breakfast as Sakura has only just returned. And Ruri has to explain what happened to her as an ill-prepared Locus' only advantage at the moment is the fact that they are not coming off a loss…)

Tamahome: This has come out of the blue…

Hikari: Let's dig in guys!

(The group have only half an hour to digest their meal, and then head off to the main beach where their reward challenge begins…)

Cody: Don't rush guys…

Felicia: Owww…too late…

Sakura: I don't think I'll eat…just a bit tired…

Kyosuke: But you worked hard to get it, you need to eat it…

Ruri: She can have my share, I'm not feeling too hungry…

Cody: (concerned) Are you O.K Ruri?

Ruri: Y-yeah…

Cody: O.K…

(Concern and anguish are emotions not needed as Locus begin their track to the beach, where the reward challenge comes into play….)

* * * *

****

Reward Challenge

Challenge: The link of stamina, the group has to balance on a log in the sea holding onto each other. Every so often, the log will shrink. The first team had has less than 3 people on the log loses.

****

Reward: Two pieces of cooking uses, plus ingredients needed to make their choice of food, chosen by the teams before the challenge.

(Shot of Locus and Tsunami as Skuld floats in mid air. For those not used to paranormal phenomena…in other words, no-one…^_^…it's a sight…)

Skuld: Welcome honoured teams. I trust you have made a decision on what you want for your reward…

(The two teams nod)

Skuld: Locus, what would you like?

Hikari: We'd like a barbeque grill and basic pots for miso soup and rice.

Skuld: If you win, we'll throw in some chicken and miso for you. And for Tsunami?

Ukyo: We'd also like the pots and miso, but also an okonomiyaki cart and grill please.

Skuld: No problem, goddess space brings all! Now, the challenge to win these items is as follows.

(The shot of the sea as there are 6 stumps in the sea, 12 in all, 6 on each side for each tribe.)

Skuld: Now, we're not parting the sea, but today, 6 of each group will have to balance on the stumps. They will be held 2 feet apart from each other…but there is a catch or two.  


(Skuld walks on the water and jumps onto the stumps. Out of goddess space, she removes one of her robots and puts on a stump. She reaches out and grabs the robots arm.)

Skuld: First off, you MUST keep in contact with the person or persons you are next to, and the other catch…

(The stump underneath the robot suddenly moves and he falls into the water.)

Skuld: Every 5 minutes, a stump will be removed. The tribe must be able to balance each other on the same stumps which are only 2 feet wide. As you can see, I couldn't do it (smiles) but then again, I don't have to.

(Groans, especially from Keichi come the young goddess' way, as Skuld hops back down.)

Skuld: Two ways to win. The first is simply having the most people on there by the time we get down to just the two stumps. The second is if one team has just 2 people at any point, they lose. Basically, just hold on and pray…but then again, my sisters won't hear you…

Keichi: Skuld…please…

Skuld: (giggles) Lighten up Kei! The challenge will start as soon as 6 people are on. Locus, eliminate one.

(It's tough…but the group decides on Ruri, although contemplation on Cody and Sakura was also considered)

Skuld: O.K, I suggest you think who goes where. Who do you want your strongest, in the middle or in between? Make your choice.

(The two tribes waddle in the water. Felicia quickly hops onto the middle stomp, not really liking water. Tamahome goes next to her, either side of them are Sakura and Kyosuke, with Hikari on the far left and Cody on the far right.)

LOCUS POSITION

HIKARI SAKURA FELICIA TAMAHOME KYOSUKE CODY

(On Tsunami, similar deal, with their two strongest (Ashitaka and Ukyo) in the centre. To the left of Ashitaka is Joey, to the right of Ukyo is Ami. On the far left is Keichi and on the far right is Shinobu.)

KEICHI JOEY ASHITAKA UKYO AMI SHINOBU

Skuld: O.K, let-sa go!

(The groups both start off with simply holding each other's hands, not letting go as the stumps remain steady. The only signal they will release that the stumps are going to go is a swift movement, they must be prepared.)

(So far, both teams are holding their own. However, as the first 5 minutes up, two different strategies come into play)

Time: 5 minutes gone, first stump moves.  


LOCUS

(As the first stump to the right goes for both tribes, Cody hops over and shares with Kyosuke. It's a bit cramp, even with Cody's small size.)

TSUNAMI

(When the stump goes, Shinobu almost falls, but is held on by Ami. Ami then puts one foot on Ukyo's stump and one foot on her own. Shinobu holds on as the two tribes put two different strategies in effect.)

__

Ashitaka: Ami came up with the V strategy, which gave our group much more room on the stumps. As usual, her brains may be beating their brawn.

Kyosuke: We didn't give it much thought about moving on the stumps, and it was kind of a mess when more stumps began to move…

(With the 10 minutes mark approaching, Kyosuke is having problems holding on, as Ami is being incredibly poised and calm.)

10 minutes

(This time the left stump goes, and the work becomes slightly more hectic…)

LOCUS

(Sakura pulls on as Hikari shares the stump, but they begin to see the problems. Felicia is keeping an eye on Tsunami and they see Joey doing the V stance…although not as much grace as Ami…in fact nearly splits himself but recovers, as Felicia calls out.)

Felicia: Wanna change?

Kyosuke: I think it would be better…maybe we should and when the girls think they have to…

Hikari: Right!

(However, as Tamahome tries to make room, Kyosuke puts a foot wrong and slips. Cody lets go consequently although Tamahome manages to hang on…)

Skuld: Cody-kun is gone!

(Cody steps off the stumps, a bit angry.)

__

Cody: It was too late to change tactics, and when we did, we screwed up.

(On the plus side for Locus, it means that they have more room with just 5 people. However, when it comes to 2 stumps, it could still be costly.)

(However, Tsunami have another plan…)

__

Ukyo: If we were going to show Locus that we weren't down and out after the last council, we were going to prove that we were united. And we wanted to get all 6 on those two stumps, and Ami quickly realised the best way…

(As the third stump approaches, again from the left, the one which Joey and Keichi are part sharing and Hikari and Sakura are full sharing, their tactic won't work this time…hence the new move.)

(3 stumps gone)

LOCUS

(Felicia using her strength, manages to get both girls onto the stump. However, her large size makes it difficult for three people to stand. Felicia tries to squat, as the three begin a tangle of sorts. The heat isn't helping much either…Tsunami however…)

TSUNAMI

(As Ashitaka helps them on quickly, Joey puts his back to Ashitaka, and Keichi goes in between them, they are close together, plus Ashitaka is still having to hold Ukyo's hand. Ami and Shinobu are still hanging in there, but it looks a lot better than Locus.

(Eventually, after 5 minutes of squashing, Hikari is forced to drop out of the game. The 3 guys on Tsunami are now squatting to easy their problems, as the final stump moves.)

(Ukyo pulls the two girls up and they assume the same position. Tamahome meanwhile does the same, and as it's just Kyosuke, it's easier, but still 4 to 6. It isn't long until 5 minutes run out…)

Skuld: And that is…time! It's over, you can step down.

(The survivor music plays as Tsunami's focus was the key as the group, a bit sore, but delighted with the pick-me-up win, which Joey does to Ami, the savior of the team, as Ami blushes as she hugs her teammates, Shinobu, then Ukyo, then Ashitaka and then Keichi.)

__

Keichi: We're proud of Ami. Watch out Skuld, she's could be your human equivilent!

(Meanwhile, Locus have only themselves to blame. Cody and Hikari bows their heads down on a lack of organization, as Ruri simply says the one word we all know is true in this instance.)

Ruri: Idiots.

* * * *

Skuld: Well, in the blistening heat, it wasn't skill and strength which were the most important thing, it was, of course, brains and tactics. And in this case, Tsunami clearly had the edge in a 6 to 4 victory. Congratulations to Kei-kun and company!

(The group high-five each other as Skuld jokes a moment of disappointment that Kei did win, but immediately carries on.)

Skuld: So, I'll be with you at midday with your equipment, and after that, I'll see both tribes tomorrow, for the important immunity challenge. Ja ne!

(Two tribes and a goddess separate, one tribe elated, one tribe deflated…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

(_A much stronger Tsunami tribe have emerged happy and victorious, knowing that they will be ready for a strong meal when the time comes)_

Ami: It's nice to see that we were the team with the most organisation this time…

Keichi: That's true Miss Ami, and despite the horror known as Skuld that the author has decided to put upon me, I think at least we're gonna eat well…

Joey: Heh, so what's on the menu ladies?

Ukyo: (chuckles) You'll just have to wait and see sugar…

__

Skuld: Whilst Tsunami prepare for the delivery, a surprised Locus are wondering what went wrong…

LOCUS

__

Sakura: It's simple. They had more organisation, and they probably were stronger…when you think about it, maybe Ruri would have been better for that challenge after all…

(In the hopscotch area, members of the group are trying to ignore the defeated reward challenge, and hope to come good for immunity…)

Ruri: I never got the chance to play games during my schooling, it just seemed so…

Felicia: Inhuman?

Ruri: (sighs) I guess so…people have called me a robot at times…I guess it's true in some small way…

Felicia: Don't say that! You're not inhuman, you are an adorable young girl who just has had the hard life…look at me! Do you think I can go on the streets without people calling me names?

Ruri: That…is a point.

Felicia: The point is, we're living, we're breathing…and we're here. Heck, the fact that you can come in between too points of time proves your special ways. Keep it at way sweetie.

Ruri: (blushing) Um…thank you.

Felicia: That's O.K…hey, where's Cody, I thought he was playing?

Ruri: I think he went to go try and get some water from the hole…(starts to move, but catches herself kneeling)

Felicia: Ruri-ruri?

Ruri: It's…nothing. I'll be O.K…

Felicia: (to herself) The poor dear's getting a relapse…

(Meanwhile, the remaining group try to stomach their food. Cody and Hikari's trip to the water hole is taking longer than expected and the thirst in the heat is a major problem.)

Sakura: I can go…

Tamahome: No way, I need you here to train me, we can't exhaust our dear Sakura too much can we?

Sakura: Ha ha. What am I, your mother's keeper?

(The two go into a tongue-bobbing contest complete with eyelid pulling. Kyosuke has to chuckle but he too is feeling the heat)

Kyosuke: Man, I never thought I'd ever be this hot…unless of course…

Tamahome: Er, Kyo-kun, why the goofy snicker…

Kyosuke: Eh..oh nothing…

Sakura: It's the marks of a pervert Tama…(cracks knuckles)…want to go a second round?

Kyosuke: No thank you! (quickly runs off to the hopscotch area where Tama and Sakura laugh with a high-five)

(Shot of Cody and Hikari returning with the water)

__

Felicia: I think Hikari-chan sees Cody as sort of a little brother. I heard she has two sisters so she doesn't have any male siblings. She's that kind of girl, wanting to try out everything. She's fantastic.

Hikari: Cody, I do appreciate this, but are you sure…

Cody: (struggling with Hikari to hold onto a big bucket) I think my father would see me as a true son if I helped a true lady with the duties Miss Hikari.

Hikari: (chuckles) You are too sweet. And enough with the Miss thing, Hikari is fine. I'm not in the classroom anymore.

Cody: Sorry…it's just…well one of my friends is named Hikari as well, it's kind of a habit…

Hikari: I guess your duties made you this polite.

Cody: Duties as a son to my father, or duties as a digidestined?

Hikari: Both I guess…

Cody: Well, in that case, yep. Both my roles I consider to work to the upmost importance.

Hikari: I think if all the boys in my class had half the class you do Cody, I think the world I live in would have been a much better place.

(Cody is red to his ears as the two head back, as thirst is getting a real problem. On the hopscotch area, Ruri is desperately trying to avoid being noticed with her cold, especially with the telepath Kyosuke around)

Felicia: They're back!

Kyosuke: Good, I think we've still got some fruit left, we can flavour the water. Come on Ruri-chan!

Ruri: Yes…

(They've hidden their defeat well, but Tsunami's victory begins at 12…)

* * * *

****

12.00pm

TSUNAMI TRIBE

(Shot of Skuld coming in without anything, as she arrives in Tsunami territory)

Skuld: Hello everyone!

(Shot as the team are mostly doing whatever, Shinobu is in the sea with Ami, Ukyo is arm wrestling with Ashitaka, and Keichi and Joey are discussing their various hobbies…)

Skuld: HEY PAY ATTENTION!

(The 6 immediately stop whatever they are attempting, and pay attention to the kawaii, if attention seeking, goddess.)

Skuld: I'm not sure if I want to do this now…but it's in a contract, and we all know that goddesses never break contracts, do they Kei?

Keichi: Please Skuld…not now…

Skuld: (chuckles) Anyway, via the power of the goddesses…me…here you go!

(From goddess space, Skuld emerges the power of a replica of Ucchan's okonomiyaki cart and some soup pots with home made miso from the lovely old ladies from Hinata. Ukyo and Shinobu's smiles brighten up.)

Skuld: Enjoy your prize!

(The goddess leaves, allowing everyone to soak up the prizes. Joey's stomach rumbling quickly puts actions speaking louder than words)

Ukyo: Say the word sugar…

(For the misoshiru or miso soup, the pot is full of home made miso (soybean paste, steamed with salt), and also for Shinobu, there are ingredients to add such as soup stock, tofu, dried bonito, and a variety of vegetables. For the okonomiyaki cart, the ingredients for it are flour, eggs, plus 6 bottles of water. Shredded cabbage is by the side, whilst an assortments of meat and sea food, including pork and squid are there, along with Ucchan's home made sauce and a bit of ginger, bonito flakes and seaweed for flavouring.)

(Shot of Ukyo spinning her hand set of spatulas with a smile)

Ukyo: I'm back in the zone!

(Shinobu isn't quite as assertive, but she takes the lid of the pot off anyway.)

Shinobu: Dinner will be ready as soon as possible!

(The two girls begin to work their magic, the guys especially amazed by the speed of Ukyo's hands working the japanese pancake/pizza. The smelt from the hot plate is literally tantalizing. To add emphasis, Ukyo also dabbed the names of each of her tribe with the sauce. Shinobu is very impressed as well, but her own simple style is enough to make the sauce over the fire.)

(Soon, a tandem rumble of stomaches is made)

Ami: Something tells me I don't need to analyse the food to know that I'm going to enjoy this…

(A bit later)

(Shot of 6 bowls of soup and 6 okonomiyaki's are made, with a variety of flavourings.)

Joey: Permission to dig in?

Ukyo: Permission granted sugar.

(One bite of the food immediately gets a reaction)

Ashitaka: I think I speak for everyone when I say…wow.

(Joey and Keichi would speak, but they're mouths are a bit full so a simple nod is fine. The soup is also delicious as Keichi mentions that their food is as good as Belle's, the two girls blush as they start their own meal.)

__

Ukyo: It's nice to get back to what I'm good at, and seeing everyone's faces light up reminds me back home. I guess at least when it comes to cooking, at least I can beat my rivals back home in that way…especially as I don't drug my food like two certain people…and it's edible…unlike one certain person…

Shinobu: At the start of the game, I felt I was going quickly. I'm glad that I'm still here, and everyone is appreciating what I can do now. I just hope it's enough…

Ami: The reward challenge has really helped us, it has made the group closer than ever. Plus we got some good food out of it…if we're like this, we should be O.K for the immunity challenge…I hope.

(One group eats their meal, whilst another begins to wonder what they need…)

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE – 2.00pm

Hikari: I can almost smell their meal from here…

__

Hikari: We at least had the breakfast earlier and it kept us going at least, but we've had to be careful when trying to find food from other sources. We can't rely on the fruit and Felicia's amazing skills for ever, and Sakura can't go everyday over to Tsunami to try and fish…

Tamahome: Don't worry, we'll just switch…I'll go tomorrow and try. I won't antagonize them, I mean Sakura says they are nice enough people and I believe her.

Hikari: You're right…I guess I'm just being a worry wart…

Tamahome: I know…(turns around and smiles)…hey, look at this…

(Shot of a tree, where Ruri has fallen asleep. She is sleeping on Cody's shoulder who isn't moving at all, but he has his eyes closed, not sure if he's asleep or not…)

Hikari: They look so cute…

Tamahome: Yeah, almost like family…

Hikari: You missing them?

Tamahome: Yeah, both my real family and my Suzaku family. (he takes the photograph of the Suzaku Seven) I miss them all…

Hikari: Especially Miaka?

(Tamahome nods as Hikari inspects the picture. She's looks at Nuriko, and makes the common mistake that even their dub voice actresses make…)

Hikari: Wow, she's a pretty woman as well! 

Tamahome: (sweatdrops) Yes, 'she' is…if she was a she…

Hikari: Huh?

(5 minutes later)

Hikari: Nuriko's a guy?

Tamahome: Yes, that's about the 17th time I've tried to explain it to you. Geez…

(Suddenly, Felicia and Kyosuke come up to the two.)

Kyosuke: Hikari? I think we need to tell you something…

Hikari: (trying to get out of her trance) Uh…oh sure…

Felicia: It's about Ruri…I think her cold is catching up with her again…

Hikari: Oh no…

(Indeed, as Hikari goes to the tree, she can spot Cody feeling her temperature, as the heat of her forehead is indeed making him nervous. Cody, despite being the smallest and youngest, manages to lift Ruri and get her into the camp.)

Cody: Hang on…let's try and stop this…we can't let anyone know this…

(Outside, Hikari is beaming with pride)

Hikari: Poor sweetheart…he's trying to avoid her illness to everyone…

Tamahome: (sighs) Why her? It seems luck never goes with us…

Kyosuke: We won't tell Cody?

Felicia: No, I don't want to break the poor dear's heart.

Hikari (nodding): Where's Sakura?

Felicia: She's gone into the forest, trying to find some leaves for tea…I think she's surprising us, she seems to know more about survival than anyone…even me…

__

Kyosuke: We heavily underestimate Sakura. She travels on foot regularly for training, and knows a few survival tricks of her own. I'm amazed how much we've relied on her for fishing and jungle hunting. Felicia may be our rat-catcher, but Sakura is our working mother hen.

(Shot of Sakura scouring the jungle for leaves…)

Sakura: Man, I know this is paying my dues…but it still sucks!

__

Sakura: I may be the worker, but that doesn't mean I don't have to complain!

* * * *

5.00pm

TSUNAMI

__

Skuld: 5 o'clock. Both tribes are well into their stride. Tsunami's strength after a good dinner had held them off so they won't need to eat until the night. And it has restored the confidence to two people who were struggling…

(Shot of Joey, Ukyo, Ami and Shinobu in the water, the three girls splashing the duelist)

Joey: Last night, I think Ukyo was really struggling to hold herself together. I explained why I voted for her, and she, god bless her soul, was fine with it. I think the reward today brought back the belief in herself.

Ashitaka: I felt Shinobu was going to get stronger. At the start, she felt she would go, and has always been nervous throughout. However, she's the strong shy type, like Ami, just she doesn't know it. Today, she's been the most confident I've seen her.

Keichi: Hey, can anyone have a bash at Joey?

Ukyo: Go right ahead, the water is perfect for it!

Joey: And I thought I was going to get away with a 3 girl massacre as well…hoo-boy…

Ukyo: Well, no more food for Joey Wheeler tonight…

Joey: Miss, it would be honoured if you nailed me with three tonnes of water tonight!

Ukyo: Much better.

(Keichi goes in as Ashitaka simply sits down and watches them. The swordsman relaxes as the seaside is wrecked with the noise of 4 other people trying to pulverize Joey Wheeler…)

__

Ashitaka: It's interesting, coming to a 21st century lifestyle and trying to adapt to it. In reality, this is a simple life, a life I've become accustomed to. Survival. And that is why I am doing everything I can do to come out to be a survivor.

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Skuld: Meanwhile, the other person from the ancient lands is also wondering about the adaptive life…

(Shot of Tamahome in the water hole, surrounded by the nature of the jungle around him)

__

Tamahome: This is an unusual perspective I have learned from this world, where Miaka lives. I don't think it's all like this, because the nature of the game is something that I've lived to do anyway. Surviving in the wilderness, and of course, cold-hard-cash!

Tamahome: I wonder if I'll ever see where Miaka lives…

Ruri: You will…

(Tamahome quickly eeps as Ruri comes to the water hole as he goes in it.)

Ruri: Sorry for interrupting, but I came to check on you, you've been gone a long time.

Tamahome: Oh, it's O.K Ruri. I guess I was just daydreaming a bit. So…I will see her home?

Ruri: Yes…but I won't tell you anymore than that.

__

Tamahome: It's still a bit spooky about this past/future thing that Ruri and I have…

Tamahome: Anyway…er…how are you feeling?

Ruri: Er…O.K, I guess…

Tamahome: Do you want to come in here and relax, I'll go out now. It's O.K…

Ruri: Mr. Tamahome…

Tamahome: Hey, don't worry…we'll be all right…(heads off as Ruri looks at the hot spring like water hole)

Ruri: I'm not fooling anyone am I…(sighs)…what an idiot I am.

__

Ruri: I'm trying…and trying…but the helplessness is falling over me again. I don't think I will have too many excuses if we do lose tomorrow's challenge…

* * * *

****

8.00pm

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Skuld: As the night falls, Locus sit round the fire, psyching themselves up for the challenges that await them tomorrow…

Cody: Are we all going to be ready for tomorrow?

Kyosuke: We've still got the edge of people, so we can still win this. 

Hikari: We just got to prepare better, they got lucky last time…it won't happen again!

Sakura: That's the spirit Hikari! We won't get down because of a small thing like this…

(Shot of Ruri lying down with Felicia, trying her best to ignore the heat of the flames)

Ruri: Camping outside…it's something totally new for me…yet it feels like the flames are attacking every nerve in my body…

Felicia: Aw, Ruri…you wanna cat massage?

Ruri: I'll pass this time…besides, you could probably bend me in half with your strength.

Felicia: Aww…that was mean…

Ruri: It was true though wasn't it?

Felicia: Yep.

Tamahome: Come on guys, let's try and get to sleep. A long day tomorrow for us…

(The group gets up, it's obvious Ruri has some difficulty as Cody helps her. Ruri accepts as they enter…)

__

Ruri: He's no Akito, but Cody is still a knight in shining armor…

TSUNAMI

Ukyo: He eats…

Ashitaka: …and he sleeps.

(Shot of Joey already asleep)

Ami: The enigma that is Joey Wheeler, I don't think I'll ever understand it.

Keichi: Something you can't understand Ami…I don't think I'll ever live to see the day of that.

(The group are clearing off another U and S special dinner, added with Ashitaka hunting some fish to the menu, they haven't needed to eat rice today and for the next couple of days.)

(However…)

* * * *

(About 3 in the middle of the night…)

(A rustling in the bushes of one tribe…)

???? (female voice): Huh…

(Someone has had to go to the little girls room and has heard the rustling. She becomes defensive)

????: (whispering ) I won't wake the others unless it's something I can't take out…

(Suddenly, whatever makes the rustling…strikes!)

????: (male voice) OWWWW! 

????: (female) Aw geez, what the h…huh? Is that….

????: (male) What's going on…huh…oh…hey.

????: (female) Hey, what are you doing here? And in the middle of the night no less!

????: (male) Er…ummm…I'm not sure…

????: (female) Let me guess…sleepwalking….

????: (male) Must be, I ate a bit too much I guess…(sigh)…I am so screwed when I get back.

????: (female) Oh no, you're going to me mister, we're not letting you sleepwalk again…and I'm gonna tie you up with some rope, I think your friends would appreciate it…

????: (male) Ha, ha…(yawns)…make it quick…

????: (female) Actually…forget it…I'm tired too, we've just got to somehow wake you up early enough to avoid everyone knowing…

????: (male) How…

????: (female) You walked an hour sleepwalking, but I'd not risk it back. Come on, let's get down the beach and try and get a comfy spot to sleep…

????: (male) S-s-s-sleep? As in…

????: (female) I'm not letting you out of my sight until morning, hopefully, we can make it to our tribes without suspicion.

????: (male) You're the boss…thank you.

????: (female) You're welcome.

__

Skuld: What just went on there?

* * * *

****

Day 11 – 8.00am

(_Skuld: The questions from last night remain unanswered as both tribes are fully in count when the sun rises, so what happened last night is still unsure to the naked eye. One thing is for sure, by the time the day is over, they will have to do a head count, because one of them will be going…)_

TSUNAMI TRIBE

(Shot of Shinobu still sleeping as Joey watches over her)

Joey: Let the girl sleep in…

(Joey stumbles up as Ami is preparing the fire)

Ami: Shinobu still asleep?

Joey: Yeah, looks like we'll have to fend for ourselves with Ukyo on water duty. 

Ami: We'd better hold out with the food gifts, because we don't know how long we're going to last as a tribe.

Joey: Let's not talk like that Ami.

(Shot of Keichi and Ashitaka getting up, as Keichi is trying to get the camp back erect, as someone certainly did some damage last night)

Keichi: I think somebody was sleeping with a sumo wrestler night…there, should be back to it's sturdy self…

Ashitaka: What did happen there?

Keichi: Don't ask me…

(Shot of Ukyo in the water, part fishing, part getting water.)

Ukyo: All I can say is I'm glad I avoided the curses of Jusyenko…no matter how fun Ranchan's is…

__

Skuld: The promise of an immunity challenge is among the hot horizon…but just to annoy the author, I've decided to add a little extra problem for this next challenge…

(Skuld clicks her fingers and suddenly…the heavens open)

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

(Neither tribe is appreciating Skuld's abuse of her goddess powers, especially when it comes to a storm…with fires needing to be protected)

Tamahome: O.K, it's still working…

(Shot of the meal, 4 rats, and some rice with what appears to be coconut milk)

Felicia: Yuck…I hate the rain…

Kyosuke: You've said that 3 times already…

Felicia: I know, I just felt like saying it again…

(For one member, the rain isn't something she wanted…)

(Shot of Ruri, along with Hikari, Sakura and Cody, in the camp, desperately trying to hide her shiver…and failing bigtime…)

Hikari: Ruri, you O.K?

Ruri: Y-yes…

Sakura: That doesn't show too much confidence…

Cody: Ruri…

Ruri: No, it's O.K..

Cody: (shivers) Actually, it is a bit cold…

Hikari: Come on, let's get close and let the fire go. We'll relieve them in a minute, but let's warm us up first.

(The first get close together, as Sakura puts her arms around Hikari and Ruri, Hikari cuddles with Cody closer as they try and get the cold out…)

Felicia: (shaking off the rain like a dog) And there's a challenge in this…unbelievable!

Hikari: (shouting) Felicia, come in! I'll take over!

Felicia: Darn toutin!

(The cat-girl scampers into the camp as Hikari braves the rain and joins Tamahome and Kyosuke)

Tamahome: Geez…can't you put a psychic shield around us or something?

Kyosuke: I'm not that type of psychic man!

Tamahome: Actually…considering who I know does that trick, maybe it's better you don't have that ability…

Hikari: How's breakfast?

Kyosuke: Hanging on by a thread…

(Felicia joins in trying to get warm, but it's a bit tricky. Tsunami aren't enjoying Skuld's humour either…)

TSUNAMI

(…especially as they didn't react in time and their fire is out)

Joey: Let's hope we can hold on…

Ukyo: Our late supper last night may hold us, but I can't be for sure…

Shinobu: (now awake) Let's just hang on for now, k?

(All 6 are in the camp, simply trying to keep warm. Occasionally, they all take a drink of water…)

Keichi: I could kill for something sweet…

Ami: Maybe we can go to their island, and try to get a piece of fruit or something. It didn't say that we couldn't go to their place either…

Ashitaka: That's a good point. But I don't think it would be a good idea whether we win or lose the challenge to do so. We don't want to invade on any spirits.

(The group hold the space fort…but Skuld doesn't let the rain drop. It's a miserable few hours until the tribes are forced to grit their teeth to walk over to the main beach, where a very tricky immunity challenge is about to commence…)

* * * *

****

12.00pm

Immunity Challenge

6 members of the tribe, no matter how, must climb to the top of a pole and ring the gong. The first tribe to do this wins.

(Shot of Skuld, with an umbrella, revelling in the two tribes misery)

Skuld: Enjoy the weather guys?

Keichi: Why do I get the feeling that the weather was more of an unnatural phenomenon rather than a natural one…

Skuld: Why Kei-kun, don't we have a suspicious mind? Anyway…the rain has made a tricky challenge even worse now…

(Skuld motions to two totem poles, each with a circular target on them.)

Skuld: This challenge is simple. One by one, each of you will climb the pole and ring the gong. Then climb down. This will be repeated 5 more times so basically it's 6 on 6. You can climb any way you fancy, have other team members help you is legal, there are foot holds and ropes to make it easier…the first team to do it 6 times with 6 tribesmen or women…wins. Is that clear?

(The group nod, many wanting this challenge to be over as quickly as possible)

Skuld: Again, Locus, please eliminate someone from his challenge.

(The decision is easily made as Ruri at least gets some comfort of sharing Skuld's umbrella)

Skuld: O.K, climbers to your positions!

(For Locus, Cody starts. For Tsunami, it's Shinobu. Skuld raises her arms.)

Skuld: Ready?

(The two nod)

Skuld: And go!

(Cody is immediately lifted in the air by Felicia. Shinobu on the other hand, goes for the first leg alone. Shinobu struggles against the air lifted Cody, who is handling the pole quite well. Shinobu however is hanging on and manages to shift up the pole. Cody leads by half a metre as he rings the gong. Cody hops down slowly as Shinobu reaches the gong. Shinobu slides down as best as she can and closes the gap on Cody as Hikari makes the tag. Shinobu tags Keichi.)

(Hikari is very good on the pole, and begins increasing the lead further as Keichi is obviously not as used to this. Ashitaka and Ukyo however give him a slight boost as he finally finds the footholds and uses the ropes to his advantage. Hikari is super quick up and rings the gong, and inches her way down. Keichi is much faster down but the lead is still around half a metre.)

(Hikari tags in Kyosuke, who is much slower, the rain making him unable to get him off to a decent speed. Felicia and Tamahome quickly go either side and give him a boost, but when Keichi tags in Ami, the lead is not so problematic. Ami isn't too quick up the pole, but is faster than Kyosuke, who is struggling to come to terms with it. He reaches the gong about 10 cm before Ami does. The two go down the pole around the same speed, so Locus maintain the small lead)

(Sakura goes next, and is very quick. However, Ami's tag to Joey is also good, as Joey is also very quick. The two are almost in unison as they race up to ring the gong and slide down in unsion. Tamahome is next for Locus and Ukyo for Tsunami.)

(Tamahome is very quick, but Ukyo literally jumps up it with amazing speed and rings the gong. She slides down mega quick as Tamahome hits the gong quickly as Ukyo tags Ashitaka. Tamahome 3 seconds later tags Felicia, their best climber.)

(Ukyo's lead is doing well for Ashitaka who climbs with great speed and strength. Felicia literally does the same thing as Ukyo…but the rain makes it horrid for the cat girl. She slips, and digs her claws in before recovering. She rings the gong and climbs down…)

(…1 second after Ashitaka has dropped to the ground, a fist raised in the air on Tsunami's victory.)

(Tsunami goes ballistic, as Ukyo, Ami and Shinobu all hug the ancient Japan native warrior. Joey and Keichi high five on a job well done as they get hugs and high fives all round. It's a site to see 6 wet people celebrate like the 4th of July.)

(Locus are very disappointed…Felicia in particular. Hikari is the first to console the cat girl, as the others including Ruri join in. The disappointment is etched in each of their faces though…)

* * * *

Skuld: Aw man…I was hoping I could see Keichi writhe at Tribal Council as well, but I guess it's for the best, as Tsunami in this tsunami like weather take the immunity idol…

(The group celebrate, two challenges in two days for the water based tribe)

Skuld: …and for Locus, I've got the delightful job of casting one of you to the jungle forever…so I'll see you tomorrow night.

(The jungle based tribe depart, very upset, disappointed and hard-thinking. They need to be…one of them is going the next night…)

* * * *

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Skuld: Tomorrow night, it is a defnite 6 vs. 6 game, and Tsunami are ready to celebrate that fact…

Ukyo: We did it Shinchan! 

Shinobu: (crying) I'm amazed…I…I…

Ami: Aww…it's O.K, we're safe for another three days…

Ashitaka: Yes, ladies, that's all well and good…

Keichi: …but can we…

Joey: …GET OUT OF THIS RAIN!

Ukyo/Ami: Oops…

(The 6 members begin to run into the camp…)

__

Skuld: Oops…(snaps fingers)

(All of a sudden, the clouds begin the open as the sun returns to the land, and Tsunami remember something important…)

Joey: Hun…gry…

Keichi: That's right, we didn't have any breakfast right. How did we get through that challenge and win?

Ukyo: Adrenaline sugar. We didn't want to be down another person and simply tried and worked harder than the other team…

Shinobu: Ano…shall I make a fire then?

Ami: I'll go get the water…

Ashitaka: Shall I go look for some fish?

Keichi: Yeah, we can save a good meal for tonight or tomorrow when we know that we're safe.

Ukyo: Gotta make sure the grill is dry enough though…

Joey: Oh yeah…

(The group sweatdrop, but despite this, are in high spirits…unlike Locus…)

LOCUS

Felicia: I blew it.

Tamahome: I blew it.

(The two normally happy-go-lucky characters probably resemble Ryouga Hibiki for the amount of ansgt they are projecting, as Hikari and Kyosuke try to snap them out of it…)

Kyosuke: Come on guys, I know it's disappointing, but don't let it get you down. It's not your fault…

Hikari: …that's right! They simply did it much better than we did.

Tamahome: Want to try and drown ourselves?

Felicia: Sure!

(Comic moment as Hikari and Kyosuke try and hold back Tamahome and Felicia from rushing to the water hole as Sakura approaches them)

Sakura: Oh dear…we must sort this out shall we…in the ancient art of…

(10 seconds later)

Felicia: Well, how was I know she would throw paper?

Tamahome: At least you could have given me some sort of signal how to play the game…I'm from Ancient China, never heard of this Jankenpon!!!

(Sakura chuckles as serenity has been brought back to the jungle…for now. However, after the challenge, whilst Tama and Felicia may have been the downcast victims, it is Ruri who is feeling the brunt of the loss.)

Ruri: I couldn't do anything in that challenge…and I'm feeling worse…the rain has made me…

Cody: Hey, don't give up yet! We got you through this the first time, we'll do this again…

(Cody puts a hand on Ruri's shoulder, but the Sasami like girl bows her sadly, and looks genuinely upset…for Nad fans, think after Akito got beat up in Peaceland, that kind of upset face…)

Ruri: It's just…who would you vote for other than me Cody? There is no-one else you could vote off…everyone else is stronger, healthier and more useful…

Cody: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

(Ruri is a bit surprised at Cody's strong words. The Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability calms down)

Cody: Sorry…you are very helpful round here, and you don't realise it. You are our eyes and ears, you're our mind, and you're our relief. Everyone here loves you…and you don't realise it. If they do vote for you, they will hate it, you know it, I know it, the world knows it!

Ruri: That doesn't fill me with confidence.

Cody: I know…I'm sorry…

(Ruri's leans back on the tree and closes her eyes. Cody looks at her face and sighs…)

Cody: There has to be something I can do…

* * * *

TSUNAMI – 5.00PM

__

Skuld: The pressure off, the group enjoy a bit of miso soup and fish stock cooked by Shinobu as the pressures of the next day are gone for them…at the moment.

Keichi: At least I won't be embarrassed to see Skuld in the atmosphere in Tribal Council.

(The group chuckle as the warm fire is finally warming them up after the open heavens from this morning)

Joey: This is just like old times for me, round a fire ready to sleep in the duelist kingdom, worrying about my next opponent…

Ami: You never tell us about your adventures here Joey, anything about this island could be really helpful you know?

Joey: What is there to say Ami? It's a place that requires nerves of steel and a lot of skill (in cocky mode), which I have both in spades!

Ashitaka: (sighs) Ukyo…

(Ukyo draws her mini-spatulas as Joey backs off. The group laugh as Joey returns to the normal state of being, but has to laugh as well…)

Shinobu: What about your sister?

(Joey gets his serious face on and sighs)

Joey: I've told you Shinobu, but I think everyone should know that I'm doing this for my sister Serenity. I need to win the money to save her from the chronic blindness she suffers. (boastful) And the first thing she will see is my handsome mug…

Ukyo: Joey…

Joey: Right, I'll be good…(chuckles, but back to serious), but seriously, that's my reason to win. (perks up) O.K, I've spilled my heart, now what about everyone else? Why do they want to win?

Ashitaka: My reason isn't too dis-similar with yours Joey. I wish to save two areas of where I live, the forest of the Princess Mononoke, and Iron Town, where they were devastated…

Ami: I'm not really interested with the money, it will probably go into an account if I win. It's just the experience and the want to do the best that I can possibly be.

Shinobu: Same here…I just want everyone where I live to be proud of me…(Shinobu blushes as the girl gets embarrassed)

Keichi: I agree. I don't think a million pounds will help my happiness back home. Might give Urd some time to cool off from me…

Ukyo: Well…I run a business, so a bit of cash would always help me. Plus, it would put me at least on par with any auctions with Nabiki…

(The group laugh as Tsunami talk well into the night…)

* * * *

LOCUS TRIBE

****

7.30pm

__

Skuld: The sun is setting, the night is falling, and Locus tribe are getting read to relax, and watch the night go. No mention of Tribal Council was the atmosphere definitely set for the team, the thought however is always there…

Kyosuke: This will be the penultimate sunset for someone…

Hikari: You just wish it wouldn't happen like this…

(Shot of Sakura, Tamahome and Ruri washing up, with Cody and Felicia clearing up)

Ruri: I've never…really done this…

Tamahome: Don't worry, neither have I…

Sakura: One from the future, one from the past…yet there isn't much difference…

Tamahome: Very funny….

Cody: Let's sort this out, one of us won't be needing it after tomorrow…a complete defeat in the last two days.

Felicia: (sighs) I hate this…I really hate this…

(Hikari and Kyosuke go over to the group)

Hikari: You and me both sister. It's like we are tearing a part of our lives here when we cast one of our own into the abyss.

Kyosuke: It's just something we have to get through, whether we like it or not.

Tamahome: I think all of us would agree with the 'not' theory…

(The group is in agreement as the night falls…tomorrow, the night will fall for one of this group for the final time…)

* * * *

****

Day 12 – 8.30am

__

Skuld: The sun is shining, and over at Tsunami, they aren't bothering to do anything, they are having a good sleep in…

(Shot of said Tsunami, sprawled around the camp, almost like they were having a few cold beers, no-one is up….so let's go where the action is…)

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Skuld: This group have been up for over an hour, the anticipation and dread of Tribal Council lingering on in each of the minds, and now, they must decide who they want to cast away…

(Shot of Hikari and Cody clearing up the dinner things. Everyone else is currently not in the shot. Cody decides to have a heart to heart talk with the 'mother' of the isle…)

Hikari: You O.K?

Cody: Not really…I feel a bit ill…

Hikari: Oh…(feels his head)…you are a bit hot…

Cody: Hikari, can I ask you something?

Hikari: Shoot…

Cody: If I chose to follow in my father's footsteps, what would your reaction be?

Hikari: (uncertain) I'm not sure I under…

(Cody leans closer and whispers in Hikari's ear. The young girl's eyes open wide and she gasps.)

Hikari: Cody…you're kidding me! Why would…

Cody: I think…this is the best way…for my legacy to be on the island…

Hikari: NO! I won't…not you Cody, not you. I just won't…

Cody: (blushing) Hikari, it's O.K. I think it's my time…

Hikari: I'll convince then to vote for someone else, I don't know how yet but…

Cody: (shakes his head) No…this…(points to his head) is the best thing for all of us. And I would be honoured.

Hikari: Co…dy…

(Hikari kneels down and hugs the young boy. Hikari has tears in her eyes as Cody is trying hard not to cry as well…)

Hikari: You're…a…brave…young…man…

(Meanwhile…)

Kyosuke: I'm glad Tama has gone to help Ruri, but I think this time, you can't argue with me, can you Felicia?

Felicia: (sighs) I guess I can't…because if it's the same strategy as last time, I'd probably be as good as gone wouldn't I?

Kyosuke: I wouldn't say that…you're much cuter than Krillan…

Felicia: Hoooeeeee…

Kyouske: Oh yeah, you're an actress…

Felicia: Heh. Couldn't resist.

(Hopscotch area)

Ruri: …I just want to do my best Tamahome. I can't seem to fit in around here now…maybe it was best…

Tamahome: Now now Ruri-ruri, I'm not going to let my little sister down you know?

Sakura: Aww…aren't I cute enough to be your little sister?

Tamahome: No, but you're violent enough to be my girlfriend!

(Cue ass-whooping)

Tamahome: (to Ruri, a bit dissolved) See what I mean?

Sakura: Hmmph…(cheery) Ruri, don't take anything what anybody says. No matter what happens, we love everybody here on the island, so don't take it any way.

Ruri: (sighs) I know…it's just seems in…

(Suddenly Hikari runs in)

Hikari: Guys…

* * * *

Kyosuke: He's gone beat red?

Hikari: Y-yeah…

Ruri: (sad) It's my fault…he's caught…

Cody: H-hey, I'll be fine…don't worry about me, I'll be fine…(lies on the bed, tired)

Tamahome: Felicia?

Felicia: Right here.

(The cat-girl gives Cody a gourd of water as the young boy bows in thanks before taking a few sips)

Cody: I can still move…

Sakura: Take it easy young man. We're not going to let you pass out on us.

Tamahome: We'd better let him rest, if we're not careful, we might all become a tribe of sicknotes.

Kyosuke: Yeah…

(The group leave, except Ruri and Hikari)

Cody: (clear) Hey, you promise?

(Hikari nods and wipes a stray tear, before leaving. Ruri remains…)

Ruri: Cody, please don't do this…

Cody: No…this is fine. I'm honoured to play my role like this…I think my father would be proud of me. Sacrificing myself so another has a second chance. But do me one favour…

Ruri: Of course.

Cody: Make sure either you or Hikari…

(a minute later, Ruri exits, and goes over to Hikari. She talks to her slightly as Hikari nods. They both take a look at the tent before heading out…)

* * * *

****

12.45pm – TSUNAMI

__

Skuld: Oh goody, they are up and about! And after a soup breakfast, saving the okonomiyaki for later tonight, the group are busy just being themselves.

(Shot of Ashitaka making a few stabbing motions with his sword, he makes a few quick hops across the water, getting into a rhythm of a kata, as Keichi watches on.)

__

Keichi: We keep forgetting Ashitaka's ancestry, his skills as a samurai warrior, it's interesting to see what he can do, and we realise he is a cornerstone for the tribe for survival. 

(Speaking of katas…shot of Ukyo making thrusts using her spatulas. She makes quick high jumps forward and back, adding a few kicks in for measure. Shinobu is visibly impressed.)

Shinobu: Wow! Sugoi! 

Ukyo: This is nothing sugar…you should see some of the tricks that the people back home can do…

(in the sea, Ami and Joey are getting in a swimming contest…and Ami is promptly kicking the duelist's butt into second place…sound familiar?)

Joey: One of these days, I will find something I'M GOOD AT on this island!

Ami: (giggles) Wow, it just shows that those of the gentler sex can be the destructive masters of what becomes of them.

Joey: Eh? Which textbook did you get that from?

Ami: Oh, nothing…just one of the things Mai said before she was voted off…

Joey: (sweatdrops) I should have known…

* * * *

****

2.00pm

LOCUS

__

Skuld: Two o'clock, a mere six hours away, and now confusion towards Cody's behaviour is making some people have second thoughts…

(Shot of Kyosuke, Felicia and Tamahome just sitting in the jungle area.)

Kyosuke: Shame I can't read minds. This game would have been a walk in the park. 

Felicia: Now we've got two little kids not in the condition to play the game…

Tamahome: The question is…

(All three sigh)

Kyosuke: Well, Cody has only just started to feel ill, I reckon we let him have a chance. You did that with Ruri before…I think she has run out of chances now. (looks at Tamahome) Sorry, that's the way I see it…

Tamahome: It's just…

Kyosuke: Sometimes you have to toughen up with the right decision Tama. 

Felicia: I don't think it's always the right one Kyo-kun…I like Ruri-ruri and Cody-kun a lot…I've always loved being with children, they make me feel right, they aren't afraid of me, such innocence…I wish life was always like that…

Tamahome: (puts a hand on Felicia's shoulder) Wow. Didn't think you were that deep.

Felicia: Tama-chan, you have no idea what I've been through…

Tamahome: I guess that makes two of us.

Kyosuke: Can I be part as well?

Felicia: Join the club.

(Decisions, decisions for the group as Cody is out now, washing his face…with a timid little smile on his face…)

Cody: Good luck guys…please come through for me…

(Shot of Ruri, along with Sakura and Hikari at the water hole, having a discussion…)

Sakura: Are you sure?

Hikari: Yeah…I hate it. Absolutely hate it…but…

(The two girls turn to Ruri, who is very quiet even for her standards…)

Ruri: I don't want him to go like that…

Hikari: If he wants to, he wants to. Ruri…he's doing it for you…

Ruri: (looks up) For…me?

Sakura: (smiles) I think he's seen a lot of you in him Ruri-ruri. You're the only one close to his age, he's going to look up to you.

Ruri: I guess…but…(slightly blush)

Hikari: I see now. Ruri, do what your heart tells you. But remember, two hearts are stronger than one…

Ruri: I…

(a pause, then Ruri smiles slightly)

Ruri: …understand.

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE – 5.00pm

Joey: Ah, them's good eats!

Keichi: Joey, if there was an elephant here, you wouldn't hesitate to eat it.

Ukyo: Yes, but if he was anywhere else, he wouldn't hesitate to eat it either.

Joey: Hey, I'll take that as a compliment as a healthy, handsome young man!

Ukyo: Hmm…and the jury says…

(Shot of Ami and Ukyo finishing a piece of okonomiyaki, and in unison, shaking their heads)

Ukyo: (smiles) It's amazing what two girls can think of…

Joey: YOU PUT THEM UP TO THAT!

(The group laughs as Joey runs after Ukyo, making empty threats of course, as the team at least for now, have the safety of immunity upon them.)

* * * *

****

LOCUS – 7.00pm

Hikari: For the last time…I don't want to do this, Cody-kun…

Cody: Please…I don't need to be here…

Sakura: (sighs) We'll miss you…

Cody: Don't worry, I'll keep the strategy so that it doesn't get a hitch…you know, just in case.

Ruri: Cody…

(Ruri comes in and takes something from behind her back. The two other girls leaves as Ruri…brandishes a small necklace made of beads)

Ruri: (nervously) Mr. Tamahome helped me make this, it's a custom for his home for wives. However, I just wanted to make something…so that…you can remember me by…

Cody: (blushes) Thank you.

(Ruri hands the makeshift gift to her…and is very surprised to see Cody revealing something as well...)

Ruri: Huh?

Cody: (blushes) Actually, I had the same idea. Hikari helped me in making this…

(Shot of a carving of Armadillomon, not brilliant, but Cody hands it over to Ruri. Ruri is astounded…)

Ruri: A gift…for me?

Cody: Of course…a parting gift. Just don't forget the promise…

Ruri: I won't. I'll make sure Hikari doesn't either.

(Cody nods…then leans over and pecks Ruri on the cheek. Ruri blushes majorly, and Cody is red all over as well…)

Cody: S-sorry…

Ruri: No…it's…it-it's O.K. (calms down and reaches her hand out) Thank you Cody…at least it's nice to know that everyone I know isn't an idiot.

(Cody chuckles, but recieves the handshake)

Cody: I'll take that as a compliment.

(Ruri smiles…a real smile. Cody is a bit surprised.)

Ruri: It was…thank you Mr Cody Hida.

(The two get ready to leave the camp. The others are ahead, but Ruri and Cody stay behind. Ruri takes Cody's hand, and the two walk on.)

__

Ruri: He's not Mr. Tenkawa…but still…

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL – 8PM

(The tests of the graveyard Tribal Council are a new site for Skuld. However, she takes her role to the test as the 7 members of Locus emerge. They will soon be six.)

Cody – Armadilliomon

Felicia – J. Talbian 

Hikari – Touji

Kyosuke – Madoka

Ruri – Akito Tenkawa

Sakura – Ryu

Tamahome – Miaka

(a flash of flame signals the start of Council. The group are mostly calm and sturdy. Skuld watches over them)

Skuld: Well…sadly, this won't be as much fun as if it was the other tribe…but hey, alls fair in love and survivors. Locus tribe, this is your 2nd council as far as I know, and things have really taken a surprise turn for the worst. Two defeats in recent challenges Sakura, and as the competitive type, that can't be good for someone like you can it?

Sakura: It's a dent to my pride, and indeed to all the tribe, but all we can do is pick ourselves up and do better in the next game, and the following one, and every one until the merge. And I'm sure like myself, everyone here will do the same after the merge.

Skuld: That's true. The merge is only 2 more cast-offs away, and I won't be hear to see it exactly, but I'll know. A goddess always knows. Now, speaking of always knowing, Ruri – last time you won in the brain vs. brawn choice. This time, how do you feel?

Ruri: Physically, I feel bad. Mentally, I feel horrid. Here, I am the worst I can be…because I am going to do something I really don't want to do.

Skuld: Ahhh…I see. Before we get to it, Kyosuke, what are your predictions for the next few days?

Kyosuke: I'm not a psychic, but I am confident that tonight's choice will be Locus' last one.

Skuld: Well, for all of your sakes, I hope he's right. Sadly, for one of you, you won't see the next day, as one of you will be gone. So, with a heavy heart, Hikari, do you mind kicking us off?

(Hikari nods, as he stands up, and makes her vote. We don't see it. Next is Felicia, who goes up and smiles. 'RURI' is her vote.)

Felicia: I'm sure that Cody isn't really sick. However, I haven't told anyone this, because I must say that's sweet of him. Ruri, forgive me.

(Next is Tamahome, who makes his vote and sighs. Cody is next, and votes 'KYOSUKE')

Cody: I'm voting for Kyosuke because I couldn't think of anyone else. It won't matter anyway.

(Next is Kyosuke himself. He votes 'RURI')

Kyosuke: Sorry kiddo.

(Finally, it's Sakura. With a sigh, we see her vote. 'CODY.')

Sakura: I wish I was as brave as you are…

(Shot as Skuld realises that is the last vote, and takes the dragon capture jar.)

Skuld: Uggh…ugly thing…oh well…shall I make this short and sweet? (No response) O.K, I'll take that as a 'get on with it.' Very well.

(Reveals first vote – 'CODY')

Skuld: Cody.

(The child nods.)

Skuld: Second vote (reveals it) – 'RURI'

(The other child also nods.)

Skuld: Third vote, 'CODY'. Fourth vote, 'RURI.' Fifth vote, 'KYOSUKE.'

Kyosuke: Huh?

Skuld: Heh, that woke people up. The 6th vote is 'CODY'.

(Cody sighs and breathes in. Skuld looks at the tribe.)

Skuld: It is 3 to Cody, 2 to Ruri and 1 to Kyosuke. The final vote will decide…and it is for…

(Shot of the final vote, 'CODY.')

Skuld: Cody. Mr Hida…can you come up here please?

(Cody stands up with a bright smile on his face, as he seems very fit and able. He shakes hands with Tamahome, Kyosuke and Felicia, who gives him a hug, as does Sakura. Hikari hugs him for a long time and gives him two pecks on the cheek and one on the forehead before holding him for a few seconds more. Finally, Ruri gets up to shake his hand…which Cody turns into a full hug. Ruri is first unsure, but slowly reacts and hugs back.)

Skuld: Awwww…I'm sorry Cody…but…

(Codys nods and bows to the group before going up to Skuld who favours the young kendoist with a sweet smile.)

Skuld: Cody, I'm afraid your card in this game has been played. You're sent to the graveyard.

(Shot of the fourth gravestone by the side of Mai, Krillan and Mackey to be revealed as 'CODY HIDA.')

Skuld: The tribe has spoken…you must leave…but wait up because I'll come with you. That blowhard of an author will be coming back in a minute…

Chromus: Hey!

Cody: No matter. Good luck guys, epsecially good luck to…

(He gives a couple of nods. No-one reacts, but most look at Ruri. Skuld turns as Cody heads out)

Skuld: Well, I've done a lot of things in my time, but this has certainly been one of the most unexpected. I'm not sure what the future holds for you six, but it's going to be…interesting.

(Skuld leaves with Cody, as another Tribal Council ends, with more questions than answers…)

* * * *

*Cody's confessional*

I did the right thing. The group is going to be O.K without me. I know my father is proud of me. I would have liked to have remained in the game longer, but I think there are people more deserving it than me. Good luck to Locus, especially to Ruri and Hikari, my older and younger sisters on the island. I wish them the best.

Other votes;

Tamahome: You're a brave kid Cody, this vote comes from the heart rather than the head…I'm sorry…

Hikari: You are a brave young boy Cody, such a lovely child with the maturity that many of my classmates would be envious. And Mr. Hida, watching down at your son, you should be very proud.

Ruri: Cody…I can't say anything else. Thank you. And I won't let the promise be in vain…once again, thank you.

__

Cody's stats on the island;

The youngest member of the group was as compitent as anybody else, and was their saviour last Tribal Council in the sword challenge. However, when things went to worse for his fellow tribemate Ruri, Cody made a noble sacrifice to make sure she survived. Cody…what an enigma.

And next time on AAVGS2

The result of Tribal Council brings a real argument…AT LAST! Finally, tensions become hot in Locus as two certain members argue about what happened…

Ruri begins to keep with the promise, and begins to work harder. As she's finding her humanity, is she finding her spirit?

And not to be left out, Ukyo reveals the dark regime of her past for the first time to Shinchan. The cooking alliance is on steady ground though…but what of the rest of the group?

Reward challenge: Chicken, chicken and more chicken. You've got to know your chicken…in a chocobo race!

Immunity challenge: Quest of the Sumo…the strong survive. Who is the strongest…to be immune?

And the 5th member to be kicked off…

* * * *

Vote results;

****

Cody (4) – Tamahome, Sakura, Hikari, Ruri

Ruri (2) – Kyosuke, Felicia

Kyosuke (1) – Cody

And thus ends Digimon's rep. 

Well, what can I say? Another tough chapter to do…despite Skuld's introduction. She won't be the only character to have a GH slot either.

Yes, I'm finally going to get some arguments done in the group…ahh, been a while…no actually, Poke-vivor has a ton of them. Oh well…first one since Chun-Li and Sakura in the AAVGS series. Ya-taa!

Anyway, please R&R, and sayonarra for now!


	6. An Alliance Within An Alliance

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

An Alliance Within An Alliance

Back to the salt mines with this one as we are nearing the merge. I have got everything written down in front of me, of who goes where, what alliances there are, and what arguments they're going to be, starting with this chapter.

Sorry guys, no-one is changing my mind now, so it's just a case of enjoying what is here…

Just a note. Every fic that happens in the 'Chromus Production' canon is important, to understand for the fic 'The Final Production' which is my last fic in this series. Let's just say friendships and rivalries that happened in the AAVGS series and the Pokemole series (and my upcoming Yu-Gi-Oh fic) will be important. 

Anyway, let's Gekiga-in! (Damn, it's been way too long since I've said that…)

* * * *

(Shot of the deserted Tribal Council as devastation has run amok…O.K, not really, but Chromus is back at least…)

Chromus: You wonder what goes through the minds of the departed. For most, it's disappointment of not crossing a particular hurdle. For Cody Hida, it was pride to do something noble for someone else. The Hida family may be proud, but to us, it's just yet another victim of the votes. Now 12 remain, and one will become the ultimate survivor. But who?

(Chromus relaxes)

Chromus: Ahh…I love cue cards.

* * * *

****

AFTER TRIBAL COUNCIL

(_Chromus: Tribal Council was interesting. What happened after was even more intriguing…2 discussed Cody's sacrifice, 2 argued, and 2 stayed way out of it…)_

(Shot of the front of the leaving 6, Ruri and Hikari)

Ruri: I think I'm starting to hate this game.

Hikari: Ruri…Cody saved you.

Ruri: I know…and that's why I hate it.

Hikari: Huh?

Ruri: Why did he have to go? He deserved to be here much more than I did…it just feels that I'm useless here, and yet he took my bullet. I guess I really am an idiot…why I came for this I don't know…

Hikari: Ruri, snap out of it!

(The abruptness of Hikari's shout makes the navigator turn to see her)

Hikari: Ruri-chan, what did Cody say to us before he left?

(Ruri pauses…)

Hikari: Well…

Ruri: He said…no matter what, don't give up…and make me proud. Win this.

Hikari: Word for word, correct. And I don't intend to make his last wish a futile effort. So from now on, you're gonna stay on this island whether you like it or not…even if it means I've got to drag you from the camp every morning…

(Ruri looks stunned, but looks Hikari straight in the eyes)

Ruri: I've never really tried for anything in my life…but I guess…there is a first for everything.

Hikari: (smiles) Good. Oh…and I meant that…I'll be keeping my eye on you.

(Ruri smiles slightly as she shakes an outstretched Hikari's head. Meanwhile however, things aren't so rosy between the remaining two male competitors…)

Kyosuke: Look, I don't care how much you care for the kid, you really want to weaken the team like this?

Tamahome: Excuse me, it's a free game, I can vote for whoever I want, as can you. I didn't have a problem with you voting for Ruri, so why are you getting in my face now?

Kyosuke: It's just stupid that's why…

(The ogre symbol on Tamahome's head glows as Kyosuke glows white…)

Felica/Sakura: Alright, break it up!

(The two return to mildly normal states as the conflict of Tribal Council ends quickly enough…)

(…but there are still three days for it to erupt again…)

* * * *

****

DAY 13

__

Chromus: A night off Tribal Council, and for Locus, it has been a sleepless night. However not so sleepless for two people as we found out…

(3.25am…)

(Night vision picks up two figures meeting on the beach, however as Chris is so cheap, we can only see the silhouettes rather than the people so we don't know who they are…)

????: (male voice) So how did it go?

????: (female voice) Not so hot…

????: (male voice) Hey, be thankful…

????: (female voice) They'll kill me if they find out what I've been doing. 

????: (male voice) I'm amazed I could get up this early…

????: (female voice) Heh. Oh well…cheers…

(cut feedback)

(_Chromus: Hmmm…we have a couple of little meet-ups…one wonders what is going on here…oh well! Back to the normal!)_

LOCUS TRIBE

(_The restless night of Tribal Council hadn't brought too much fruition to the group, and as the group wake up and prepare for breakfast, the tension among some of the tribespeople could be cut with a knife…)_

****

8.15am.

__

Hikari: I know what happened between me and Ruri last night, but I didn't realise what had been going on behind our backs…

(Shot of Tamahome, not his usual self, as Sakura hands him a cup of rice. Even Felicia is up, and the quiet nature is uncomfortable to everyone, even Ruri.)

Ruri: (to herself) This is all my fault…

(Shot of Felicia who hears that, goes over to the girl and has a quick talk with her, which we don't hear. Cut to Kyosuke, who has come back from water duty, and goes to talk with Hikari. Sakura notices that the tension between Tama and Kyo is still there…)

Sakura: Geez…and with one night, the morale here has quickly been turned into devastation.

(Shot of Tamahome standing up)

Tamahome: I'm going to try get some fish.

(Tamahome takes a jog over to Tsunami side as Sakura sighs)

Kyosuke: …I dunno what, but did you get taken in by what was essentially an act by Cody, you're a smart girl Hikari-chan, so why?

Hikari: It's my decision and I stick by it.

Kyosuke: (sighs) Sadly, at this rate, we'll be losing every challenge.

Felicia (going over to them): Guys, I'm sorry if offended anyone by voting for Ruri, I've just had a talk with her, and she's a bit upset about she feels it her fault that everyone is arguing, so guys, can we at least keep the peace around her for her sake?

Kyosuke: Felicia…damn it…

(Kyosuke goes off in a huff…meanwhile…)

__

Ruri: I decided then and there I had enough of being the baggage. I'm not going to mope around and be the kid of the island, I'm going back to being the navigator, in control of the Nadesico, I'm going to play my part…

(Shot of Sakura and Ruri taking some water from the hole. Ruri is physically struggling, but grits her teeth and bares it)

Sakura: That's the way!

Ruri: I've…heard sweating…off a cold is the best way…so…I feel…

Sakura: Don't exhaust yourself though…we need every bit of strength we can get for the challenges…

Ruri: I'll prove I deserve being here Sakura…I promised someone…

Sakura: (smiles) Good for you.

(_Chromus: Meanwhile, Tsunami tribe, unaware of Tamahome's visit, are being to refresh after a night of…well, nothing I guess…)_

* * * *

****

9.00am

TSUNAMI TRIBE

Ukyo: See you later!

Keichi: Alligator!

(Shot of Ukyo heading the other way…into Locus territory! Oh dear…)

__

Keichi: We felt that we need a bit of sugar, especially the fact that we all seem to have a hidden sweet tooth…so Ukyo volunteered to try and sneak into Locus to get some fruit…be interesting to see what happens…

(Shot of Shinobu happily hanging some washing on their makeshift washing line made from tree 'rope' they made…think the movie Castaway and you've got the idea.)

Ami: Never saw you as the housekeeping type Shinobu.

Shinobu: (giggles happy) No, it just reminds me of being back home, it's like a family environment…

Joey: Except without the beat up sempais, eh Shinobu?

(Shot of the poor girls flushed cheeks as Ami pushes Joey away)

Ami: See what you've done? You've made the poor girl embarrased?

(Shot of Ashitaka with the fish just caught and rice)

Ashitaka: It's best that we hold onto the remaining ingredients we've got from the reward challenge for another day. Besides, for now, we've got the momentum.

Keichi: Yeah, for now. Let's hope we can keep it for the next two immunity challenges.

__

Ashitaka: The merge has been discussed and at least I know the rules of it. We need that advantage if any of us have a chance to survive…I'm sure the other tribe are just as close…

(Oh ye of little knowledge…but the scent of the fish has brought one of them into hungerland…)

Joey: Huh? (hears the rustling) Who's there?

(Shot of Tamahome, almost in Miaka like mode drooling at the fish…)

Tamahome: Food…

Joey: Er…little help?

(Shot of Tamahome as Shinobu screams scared, as Ashitaka arms himself and Ami hits the defence position…before seeing Tamahome collapse)

Tamahome: Don't…hurt me…

Joey: (relaxes) Oh, it's one of Locus. Hey man, you alright?

Tamahome: Need to get away from other tribe…and violent punting girl…

Ashitaka: Huh?

Tamahome: (on his feet) I was just running towards here, and I collided with a girl on the way, and I accidently had my head in her…*ahem*…make sure Miaka didn't hear that…and punted me into oblivion!

Ami: (sigh) What's she done now?

* * * *

__

Chromus: The 'she' in question is actually unsure how to enter Locus…

****

9.30am – LOCUS TRIBE

Ukyo: Now let's see here…man, that weird man…(shakes her head), nah, you just overreacted girl…note to apologize, make sure he isn't an insensitive jerk like…

(Before her train of thoughts ends, she bumps into a fruit tree)

Ukyo: Yatta! 

(And then…into Sakura Kasunago…)

Ukyo: Oh boy…

Sakura: Well, well…a spy in the camp…

Ukyo: Now now, I was just coming to get some fruit, you know how boring it is without sugar, I mean…

Sakura: (chuckles) Come on now Ukyo, did you think I'd hang you in a noose…(shouts) Felicia, you've got a new warm up partner!

Ukyo: Huh?

(With a feral happy growl…if there is such thing…Felicia jumps from the trees…)

Felicia: ROLLING BUCKER!

Ukyo: (smiling) Well, if you want me to fight for your fruit, I'm happy to oblige! (draws her mini-spatulas) Ookini!*

NOTE: Oo-kini is what most people in anime would refer to as 'arigatou' or thank you. However, people with the Kansai dialect (Osaka) say 'Ookini!' for thank-you. Ukyo uses it in Ranma ½, and also used by Kero (CCS) and Itchan (Battle Athletes V) that I've seen.

* * * *

Joey: So, things are starting to get to you…

(shot of Tamahome eating a bit of fish from the hospitable Shinobu, who apologised for her initial reaction)

Tamahome: Yeah…I think when Cody went, things changed. I think he left his mark, but not the way he wanted. (sighs) At this rate, I'll be kicked off next…

Ami: Things are not always going to be bad Tamahome-san. 

Ashitaka: She's right. The feeling of losing someone is never good…or when their plans go wrong. You just need to keep one step ahead…

Tamahome: I wish it was that easy…oh nuts, I better head back otherwise they will be wondering if you've tied me to a tree and stuffed an apple in my mouth…

Keichi: Nope…we wouldn't torture you like that…eat you maybe…

Tamahome: Don't give my girlfriend any ideas…

(the group chuckle as Tamahome waves goodbye to the 'enemy' as Tsunami thank themselves lucky…)

* * * *

(Shot of a hot, sweaty, panting…HEY, NOT THAT WAY!…two girls as Felicia and Ukyo back away, tired. Ukyo has won the prize though of 4 ripe apples and half of a watermelon.)

Sakura: All I can say is…wow…

Ukyo: (pants) Remind me to hire you as security for my restaurant…

Felicia: (pants) Remind me to use you as a stagehand for my performances…

Kyosuke: (entering) Hey girls…have you s…

(Kyosuke sees Sakura watching over an exhausted Ukyo and Felicia…and Felicia's blue swimsuit costume has been torn from Ukyo's slashes and her own ordeals…cat girl = fanservice remember? And Kyosuke's mind makes note and…)

Kyosuke: (holding his nose) Felicia? W-with the enemy of all people? I never th…

Felicia: EECHHHHIIII!

(Felicia shows she still has enough puff as Kyosuke runs for his life, momentarilly forgetting in the moment of fear he can teleport, as Sakura and Ukyo laugh.)

Ukyo: Well sugar, I best be off, see ya!

(Sakura waves goodbye as Felicia tears up the forest…and nearly Kyosuke as well…)

* * * *

(Half way there…)

Ukyo: Erm…

Tamahome: Heh, er, sorry?

(A shot of the two smiling and high fiving before heading back to their respective camps with a little bit extra food…)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI: 10.00pm

Shinobu: So the two of you made up?  
  
Ukyo: Yeah…considering the perverts that live in my town, what he did was probably more normal than I thought…(sees Shinobu's scared face)…not in that way of course Shinchan.

Keichi: You know, we'll be against each other when we get into the merge…

Ashitaka: As long as we all make it there…

Joey: Not a problem with this crew!

Ami: The eternal opitimist…better than being the pessimist I guess…

Ashitaka: Let's just finish up here and be prepared for the worst…

All: Let's eat!

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE – 10.10am

Tamahome: What went on here? World War 3?

Sakura: Not quite. We had a visitor, Felicia needed a little exercise and Kyosuke put two and two together to make five…

Kyosuke: You do realise beating us up isn't the best way to prepare for the reward challenge…

Hikari: That's enough guys. Kyo does have a point, we'd better get ready for the reward challenge…

Ruri: …this time, we'll prove our unity.

Felicia: That's right!

(rumbles in Felicia's stomach)

Tamahome: Oh yeah, nearly forgot the fish…

(The others collapse…)

* * * *

****

Reward Challenge

Challenge: Ride em Choco-boy! Chocobo Race!

Reward: Chicken, chicken and more chicken!

(Shot of the two tribes, both with 6 people each, ready for this rather unique reward challenge…)

Chromus: Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly. Now, ladies, gentlemen and Felicia…

Felicia: Hey!

Chromus: …we have quite a treat in for you! We have a track specially made for 8 people, 4 from each tribe, to get in the races. We have 8 proud Golden Chocobos here, brought from a highly recommended ranch from the Final Fantasy 7 crew…which are perfectly easy to ride even for beginners.

(The 8 beautiful birds are paraded in front of the 12 tribal mates. Most are in awe of them as Chromus continues his explanation.)

Chromus: The challenge is very simple. It is a race against the beach and each other. 8 of you will go down the stretch of the beach and back. You will do this 4 times. After the final time, your position will be clocked. You will get points for where you place, the score as follows…

1st = 10 points

2nd = 8 points

3rd = 6 points

4th = 5 points

5th = 4 points

6th = 3 points

7th = 2 points

8th = 1 points

Chromus: The challenge is for your tribe to get as many points as possible, so basically, the higher you're scores are, the better chance you get to win the tasty little reward that is on your way. Got it?

(The group nods)

Chromus: Now, with us to help us with the chocobos and to give a brief introduction to racing them is Miss Yuffie Kisaragi. (FF7 and Kingdom Hearts)

Yuffie: O.K guys…

Chromus: And no stealing…

Yuffie: Dang…

* * * *

(Yuffie gives a brief explanation about how to move the chocobos and keeping speed and endurance balanced. She explains about how important the rider's weight is and how it needs to be shifted. After 5 minutes, Yuffie leaves as Chromus continues)

Chromus: O.K now, choose the 4 riders for your tribe.

(Both tribes go into a heated discussion, as some are arguing for their cases, some for pride and some just for the hell of it…)

Chromus: O.K, times up! Make your final choices!

(Locus choose Hikari, Sakura, Ruri and Tamahome…being used to riding horses. Tsunami choose Shinobu, Ami, Ashitaka (via his skills with Yakul) and Keichi (vias his motorcycle skills))

Chromus: Interesting choices, so Kyosuke, Felicia, Ukyo and Joey sit this one out. O.K, mount your steeds and we'll get ready…

(The group are assembled into positions. Locus have numbers 1, 3, 5 and 7 whilst Tsunami have 2, 4, 6 and 8)

Lane 1 = Hikari

Lane 2 = Shinobu

Lane 3 = Sakura

Lane 4 = Ami

Lane 5 = Ruri

Lane 6 = Ashitaka

Lane 7 = Tamahome

Lane 8 = Keichi

(The tribes are set as Chromus waves the starting flag)

Chromus: On your marks…ah the heck with it…GO!

(Shot as the 8 chocobos head off. They are of equal speed, it is the way the riders handle them to make their speed go up or down…)

(Ashitaka immediately heads off into the lead with Tamahome nearest to him. Ruri moves into third place just ahead of Keichi. The others lag slightly behind, Shinobu not controlling her bird well in last with Hikari, Sakura and Ami bunched together.)

(The lap back shows no real change as Ashitaka and Tamahome are now 3 lengths ahead of Ruri in third. Keichi is nipping at her heels whilst Hikari now pulls ahead into fifth. Ami cuts in to sixth, Sakura seventh and Shinobu last.)

(The second and third laps show no real change, until Keichi starts to go ahead of Ruri. As the final lap descends, Keichi closes in on Ashitaka and Tamahome, Ruri in 4th, with Hikari, Sakura and Ami bunched together, Shinobu now a distant last.)

Chromus: We are into the home stretch!

(The last half a lap and Keichi is still a bit away from Tamahome and Ashitaka. It is a two horse…er…chocobo race as Tamahome and Ashitaka battle out in front. Ruri is still 5 lengths ahead of 5th place Hikari, who has pulled slightly away from Ami and Sakura.)

Chromus: It's neck a neck!

(Tamahome pushes the last distance, but Ashitaka pulls ahead at the last second for him to get the 10 points. Tama comes in second with Keichi third.)

(As Ruri pulls in to 4th place, Hikari gets in 5th…and Sakura edges out Ami for 6th. Ami is 7th, whilst Shinobu at least finishes the race…)

(Now let's see what that means…)

* * * *

Chromus: Well, an exciting race, thanks to Tamahome and Ashitaka, which Ashitaka edged in the end. However, it's not individuals which make survivor, it's team. And so, the points went.

Locus – Tamahome (2nd – 8), Ruri (4th – 5), Hikari (5th – 4) and Sakura (6th – 3)

Tsunami – Ashitaka (1st – 10), Keichi (3rd – 6), Ami (7th – 2) and Shinobu (8th – 1)

Chromus: SO the scores are…Locus with 20 and Tsunami with…19! Despite Ashitaka's victory, the team victory goes to Locus and the reward is theirs!

(Locus upon hearing victory, are stunned and celebrating. Tamahome pumps his fist in the air as Sakura and Hikari hugs as Ruri simply smiles slightly. Felicia and Tamahome on the side begin to whoop with joy…)

(…whereas Tsunami are bitterly disappointed. Ashitaka sighs, whilst Shinobu simply looked sad. Ami sits down, upset as Keichi just shakes his head. Ukyo and Joey just sigh.)

Chromus: And what better way to celebrate a chocobo race than these little beauties?

(Locus get shown their reward…three deluxe chickens, as Tamahome practically drools…)

Tamahome: Food!

Chromus: Yep, real food, enjoy them whilst it lasts guys, and I'll see you tomorrow for immunity. Enjoy!

(Two tribes depart, differing emotions indeed between the two tribes…)

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE – after challenge

__

Chromus: As a celebratory Locus tribe return with their prize, the more consistent efforts paid off this time, as the group ponder when to enjoy their food…

Hikari: You been picking habits from your girlfriend with this hunger lock?

Tamahome: Heh…er, sorry about that.

Hikari: No matter, heck, you deserved it…

Felicia: Hey, everyone did well on that, and we got what we deserved!

Sakura: It was a case of getting the lightest people and the ones, well one, in riding experience, and we managed to get better control.

Felicia: (accusingly) You calling me fat?

(The group share a laugh…well, most of them…before they head back to the beach. Any hint of dissension has passed on…for now…)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Chromus: Meanwhile, on Tsunami tribe, the team aren't really pondering what went wrong, they are just disappointed…

Shinobu: I'm so sorry everyone…

Ami: Me too…I mean, we just…

Keichi: (hushing them) Hey, we can't do anything about it, so we'll just forget about it. Besides, we've still got enough for one more good meal anyway, so what they won means nothing to us…

Ashitaka: That's right. We don't want to bother with what went wrong, we just need to focus our energies into the next game…

Ukyo: That's right, come on girls, let's not get down because of this…

(Ukyo puts an arm around the two girls as Ami and Shinobu smile slightly, although obviously still slightly disappointed. Joey looks on…)

__

Joey: Beneath it, they are disappointed. Any loss means a loss of morale for them, they are just so shy and good-hearted…we better win the next one, I don't want to see those sad faces…

* * * *

****

4.00pm

__

Chromus: Locus have been patient…but they can't hang on anymore! And I thought this was Survivor not Temptation Island…oh, I guess it's the wrong sort of temptation…

(Shot of Tamahome with one of the three chickens, stroking it as the bird calms down. Away from the screen, he reaches for the neck, which obviously, he twists, breaking the neck.)

(Meanwhile, Ruri is learning something new…)

Hikari: Yep, just move those like that, and you should have fire…

(Ruri flicks the two flints together a couple of times onto the roughage on the sand. Eventually, sparks fly as Hikari rubs a stick in the middle of it. Smoke starts to fill the air…)

Hikari: Yep, we did it!

Ruri: No, you did it. Hard to believe, but the old saying is true. You do learn something new everyday…

Hikari: That's the way Ruri-Ruri! Now we can do it, let's just wait for Tama-chan to come back with the meal…

__

Hikari: None of us wanted to see the meal get killed and Tama-chan respected our wishes. 

(However, whilst Tamahome isn't there…)

Kyosuke: I'm wondering why Tamahome is doing all this…maybe he realises that we think of him as a threat after the merge…like with Krillan.

Felicia: But where does that leave me?

Kyosuke: Actually, you've done well to keep under the radar Felicia. Besides, why would they vote off such a cute cat-girl anyway?

Felicia: Oh yeah…remind me I still haven't hurt you enough for…

Kyosuke: THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Sakura: (butting in) As was the other times with me?

Kyosuke/Felicia: Eep.

Sakura: Why the eeping? Evil conspiracy theories in the camp?

Felicia: Maybe…

Kyosuke: Felicia…

Sakura: Fortunately, I didn't hear a thing, I was just going to see if I can find anything sweet to snack on whilst Tama is doing the chicken. 

Kyosuke: (under his breath) Phew…

(Sakura heads off and snickers…)

Sakura: Shame I'm a convincing liar as well…

Tamahome: Chicken on the spit!

Sakura: (shouting) Coming!

(a bit later…)

Tamahome: Chicken and rice…a feast fit for 6 deplete tribespeople…

Hikari: Messing with metaphors Tama. Bad thing.

Tamahome: Meta-what?

Hikari: (sighs) Never mind. Let's just eat…

(The taste of anything but fish and rice in their mouths is in heaven, hey, beggars can't be choosers…)

Ruri: Hikari-kanjou, do you mind when I go I can take you with me back to the Nadeisco? I think Howmei would love you onboard…

Hikari: (blushing) Ruri…

__

Tamahome: I quite like how Ruri is getting along with Hikari. If I'm her big brother of the island, she's got a big sister for her as well…

Sakura: This will keep up going, especially for tomorrow' challenge.

Felicia: Right, I don't wanna go back home now! Nasty horrid place compared to here…

Kyosuke: Nastier than this? Starving on an island with no escape?

Felicia: Kyo-kun, if you visited my world you'd know what I'm on about.

__

Sakura: I don't think we really understand how deep a person Felicia really is. She strong, cute and surprisingly adapt, and she's been a really big help on the island. However, she does seem to live a trouble life…

Felicia: …it's probably because you guys have accepted me why I like it here so much. Humans that accept me back home are the only reason I live…it's a shame that is such a small minority.

(Tamahome puts an arm around the now crying cat-girl, as she tries to put a smiling face on her cute features. She wipes her eyes as she calms down…)

Felicia: Sorry guys, just some bad memories…

Ruri: We all have them, in one way or another. It's brave of you for them to come out like this…

Sakura: That's right. It's make a person think when you hear someone's life being so different from your own. I mean, I grew up in a normal household, but I chose my life. Hearing your own and someone like Tamahome's as well, it shows that everything isn't always black and white.

Kyosuke: Life in shades of grey…yep, I think that kind of sums everyone up.

(Shot of Hikari being a bit quiet)

Tamahome: Hey, Hikari, you O.K?

Hikari: Yeah…it's just…think about my own home, that my life was normal…yet almost everyone I care about, their lives are far from normal…that's why I'm here in the game. To save the life of one person I care about…

(A bit of silence as Hikari also sheds a tear)

Ruri: Hey, it's O.K. As long as we're letting our feelings out rather than holding them inside…

(The remaining dinner is eaten in silence, but most of them are happy for things to be out in the open…)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

7.00pm

(Meanwhile, another person is also reflecting on her own life…)

*NOTE – This section is horribly spoilish for those who (for some reason) don't know the ending of Ranma ½. Also note, I am going more by the manga than the anime for this interpretation…and also incorporate my reasoning for Ukyo's somewhat un-Ukyo like behaviour.*

__

Chromus: The sunset comes like a beacon for the survivor men and women on the tribes. For Tsunami, one is enjoying the sunset whilst the others busy themselves for the night ahead…

(Shot of Keichi washing up as Ashitaka practices his swings under the sun, waking up a sweat. The group are mostly subdued yet working after the reward defeat. They've eating some rice and fish, saving the last of the reward for breakfast tomorrow. Ami is reading a book in camp, whilst Joey is fixing up some of the camp. Shinobu has just finished helping Keichi and is about to head to camp when she sees Ukyo sitting by herself watching the sunset.)

Shinobu: Ukyo?

(Ukyo turns and smiles to the kawaii girl)

Ukyo: Hey sugar, and remember, it's Ucchan to friends.

Shinobu: S-s-sorry….

Ukyo: Hey, don't fret yourself. Just call me what you want…not too horrible though, otherwise you don't know what I can do…although being that cute is a bit of a tough act…

(Shinobu smiles and sits by the 'spatula-girl' as they watch the sunset)

Shinobu: I don't think you could be like that anyway…

Ukyo: (surprised) Really hun?

Shinobu: (shakes her head) No, you seem to be the most pleasant person I know. I've really enjoyed being with you Uk…Ucchan.

Ukyo: Really sugar?

(Ukyo puts an arm around Shinobu and sighs)

Ukyo: I haven't always been like this. Actually…I wonder how people could stand me at times after some of the things I've done…

Shinobu: Huh?

Ukyo: I'm not the nicest person in the world Shinchan. When I first entered the world of Nerima, I wanted revenge on Ranchan, my fiance. I thought he didn't care about me, after leaving me behind 10 years ago. I found out later it was his father's fault…but still…

Shinobu: Ucchan…

Ukyo: Anyway, after fighting with Ranma, basically I found out he didn't even know I was a girl…

Shinobu: (panicking) Hooooooooo….

Ukyo: (smiles) Surprised sugar? I was able to pretend to be a boy for 10 years.

Shinobu: But…but…you're certainly not a boy…you look…pr-pr…

Ukyo: (blushes) I get embarrassed easily sugar. But thanks…it was something like that which changed me. Ranma-honey called me cute, and basically embarrassed me. When I saw his relationship with his other fiance, Akane, I thought I could win back his heart…

Shinobu: Oh…(blushes, as Shinobu has her own problems with love triangles of course)

Ukyo: Don't worry, I didn't do anything to hurt Akane-chan…actually, I quite like her at times. She's pretty pleasant…unlike Ranchan does something to insult her…it's just her being my rival…it was like there was always an aura that could make us hurt each other at times…I guess that's why I…

Shinobu: You what?

Ukyo: (sighs) I did something stupid. I try to stop the wedding between Ranma and Akane. I wasn't going to, but…I did the worst thing that I could do. I stooped down to a level I didn't want to. 

Shinobu: A level?

Ukyo: There's a girl named Shampoo who is after Ranchan as well, via some stupid Amazon law which I can't be bothered to repeat to you. Basically, I can't stand her. Yes, she's a rival for Ranma, but she's always annoying, airheaded, and tries to separate Ranma and Akane through…less than pleasant ways. The fact she's cute doesn't help much either.

(She pauses…not really wanting to continue…)

Ukyo: Anyway…at the wedding…I teamed up with her…to try and wreck the wedding. Heck, I could have killed Ranma…or Akane…

Shinobu: (freaks out) Nooo….

Ukyo: (shushes her) Don't worry, nothing happened, just a lot of hubbub and idiocy. However, after that, I felt that I didn't deserve to be anywhere near Ranchan. I shut myself from the world, and only opened it when Ranma and Akane themselves came to my shop and wanted to talk to me.

Shinobu: What happened?

Ukyo: I was in tears. I apologised many times and wouldn't have been surprised if they never wanted to speak to me. I was surprised when Akane put a hand on my shoulder and said it was fine. I don't think I ever felt so humble. (sighs) That invitation came so late...I think just to get a reaction from me. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for Shampoo…

Shinobu: But it's over now right?

Ukyo: Yes…I don't think I can ever wrong what I did…and I still can't help but feel for Ranchan, but I promised myself I'd never stoop that low again. Starting here…I'm going to try and win for my sake, not anyone elses. If I do, great. If not, it's meant to be and I'll be happy. And I still tend to get you through as much as I do.

Shinobu: (smiles) Thank you…(notices)…you O.K?

(Ukyo wipes away a few tears from her face)

Ukyo: Yeah…y'know, you are the first person I've really told anyone that. Maybe it's just the feeling that once I'm home…I really am all alone.

Shinobu: You're not alone Ucchan…

(Shinobu and Ukyo sit by the side as the sun drops down. The next day will be a testing time for everyone, as the latest immunity challenge is upon them…)

* * * *

****

Day 14 – 7.30am

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus: Filled by the chicken dinner, a simple breakfast is enough to get the group fired up. Simple as in rice…and rat…

Kyosuke: (cooking) Felicia, I'm not sure whether to appreciate the rat contribution…

Felicia: Hey, what's the matter? Never heard of rat-at-tooie?

Kyosuke: Oh boy…

Sakura: At least we haven't had rat au van.

Felicia: Rat au van?

Sakura: It's rat…that's been run over by a van! (laughs hysterically, as the others look blank)

Ruri: Sakura…street fighting is your thing, comedy isn't.

(Sakura 'fumes' over the tough audience as Tamahome and Hikari emerge from the jungle, water intact.)

Hikari: I see Kyo-kun hasn't brought the island to flames, so we're safe for eating…

Tamahome: Yeah, I guess beggars really can't be choosers…

(A sly look catches between the two men, a look that is mostly ignored, except by Sakura.)

Hikari: Well now guys, are we gonna win or are we gonna win?

Ruri: Tough choice.

Felicia: We're gonna win of course Hikari-chan! This time, no water will bring us down!

Sakura: As long as we're together, we can do anything…right?

(Shot of Shoaran and Touya…I mean Kyosuke and Tamahome in a staring contest as Hikari, Sakura and Felicia hold a tandem sweatdrop…)

Ruri: Oh boy…

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

9.00am

__

Chromus: Tsunami however decided to really go for it, as the last big meal they can get out the reward they got 4 nights ago is being put to use…

Ukyo: Okonomiyaki, hot off the grill!

Shinobu: The miso soup is ready!

Joey: Starving!

Keichi: Geez, there is a surprise.

Shinobu: O.K Joey, all done!

Joey: O.K sis.

(Shinobu chuckles and blushes at Joey's little pet name for her as Ami gets up from her daily swim as the single guys…er guy (Joey) try not to stare at her swimsuit routine…)

Ukyo: I think she just enjoys torturing you Joey…on the other hand, she too nice to do that…

Ami: (blushes) Er…well…

Ashitaka: Trust me, if it wasn't for the fact I have a princess in my world, I think everyone would admire how beautiful you are, Miss Ami.

(Now Ami is really embarrassed…and sits down with a flushing face)

Ami: You guys are embarrassing me…

Keichi: She's smart…

Joey: …cute…

Ashitaka: …and athletic.

Keichi: That's our Ami-chan!

(Ami just puts her head down, as the guys chuckle as Ukyo smiles as Ami lifts her head up, realising the guys weren't joking, and just smiles and blushes..)

Ami: Thank you…

__

Ami: I better be careful about breaking into hives, but it's nice to be complimented by the guys here…I'm sure Mina and Rei will be probing into my life if they see this, but it's…kinda fun!

Joey: (about to put his foot in his mouth…if it wasn't stuffed with food) Nice to have two cute girls like Ami and Shinobu here…

Ukyo: (sweetly) Oh really? And what about me?

Joey: (sweatdrops) Er…ermm…heh…

Ukyo: I know Akane is the master of this routine, but what the heck! DIE JOEY!

(As everyone ignores Ukyo killing Joey and eat their food, we ponder over to the immunity challenge, as yet another contestant will be eliminated tomorrow night…)

* * * *

****

Immunity Chalenge

Quest Of The Sumo: Test of strength involving using three anime characters trapped in a barrel…

(Shot of the same stretch of beach where the chocobo challenge was, now replaced by three barrels, all with weird noises coming from them…)

(Shot of Chromus sitting there, as the 12 contestants await their fate…)

Chromus: The best is yet to go my friends….now this challenge is based on an old Sumo tradition of training endurance and balance…as you can see here, we have three barrels…and in them are three poor trapped souls…

(Shot of the first barrel…SIGN – Tanya Natdhipytadd (Battle Athletes) – Weight – 84 pounds)

(Shot of the second barrel…SIGN – Hideaki Asaba (Kare Kano) – Weight – 175 pounds)

(Shot of the third and largest barrel…SIGN – Genma Saotome- Panda (Ranma ½) – Weight – Er…new scales?)

(All three are struggling. Tanya doesn't mind, Asaba is going nuts, and Genma is trying to get a sign out saying 'HOW DID IT COME TO THIS' coming. Fortunately, Chromus ignores it.)

Chromus: Now, it's time for a little strength test. This test would have had 3 people doing it…however, as we are 6 each, we'll have everyone do this challenge, making it more difficult. Now, strength isn't everything, a bit of speed and movement is required as well, so let's see what you guys can do.

(Chromus points to Tanya's barrel…)

Chromus: Two people will push each barrel in a relay like environment. For example, one will push Tanya's barrel to the end, and then another will push it back. As Tanya's is the lightest, I suggest your two weakest push this one.

(Next, he points to Asaba)

Chromus: After the second leg, a new person goes onto Asaba for the 3rd push, and then another for the 4th. Asaba is the middle weight.

(Finally, Genma panda)

Chromus: You need your strongest here to push it here and back, simple as that.

(Chromus turns to the 12)

Chromus: Now, this event will be timed, your combined time will be worked across here, and basically the fastest combined time wins immunity. I suggest you choose your choices wisely, and then I'll flip a coin to see who goes first.

(The two tribes confer, although for both tribes, it isn't too difficult the choices, although Tsunami are discussing between Ami and Keichi for the lightest and middle…)

* * * *

(In the end, the two tribes assemble as Chromus asks Shinobu to call in the air. She calls heads…it's tails.)

Chromus: Locus can choose whether to go first or second.

(They quickly decide to go second.)

Chromus: Very well, Shinobu, you guys got to go first, so get ready.

(Shot of the Tanya barrel, as on one side, Keichi is waiting to collect from Shinobu. The others are ready to cheers them on. On the middle barrel, Ami is on one side and Joey on the other, and on the Genma barrel, and the panda very scared to see Ukyo on one side…whilst Ashitaka is on the other.)

Chromus: Ready Shinobu?

(The Love Hina resident nods)

Chromus: And GO!

(Shinobu starts as the other cheer, she struggles slightly but is helped by Tanya's own rolling as Shinobu slowly gets into the mood of things. She get it down the 100m mark at 27 seconds as she makes the tag to Keichi)

(Keichi moves much faster and Tanya seems to get into the rhythm as well as Keichi bundles down with speed. He finishes in 20 seconds and makes the tag to Ami, who Asaba can't invite to his 'Maryland' as he's a little squashed at the moment.)

(Ami is surprisingly strong, although not as physically gifted as Lita, or maybe Rei and Mina, is still a fit girl and pushes the Asaba barrel with some difficulty, but certainly not slow. In fact, she begins to work out the best position to push and finishes the leg in 38 seconds.)

(Joey has the thought process of a barbarian, but down the leg he almost as strong as one. People never realise that Joey is in fact very strong, and he bundles down to the leg ignoring the complaints from Asaba…he finishes in 30 seconds and tags to Ukyo)

Ukyo: Heh heh…payback…

(Genma panda hasn't a prayer against the rolling ground as Ukyo's strength is enough to push the panda barrel with fair ease. She finishes in 36 seconds and tags in Ashitaka.)

(Ashitaka is physically gifted with true power and pushes with his might and his fast foot work helps brilliantly. He realises the best pattern and finishes in 33 seconds.)

OVERALL TIME: 184 seconds (3 minutes, 4 seconds)

* * * *

Chromus: O.K Locus, you see the time and what you have to do, so get ready…

(Ruri will take the first leg, with Hikari the next on Tanya. The second leg is Sakura followed by Kyosuke, and finally Tamahome and Felicia)

Chromus: All set Ruri?

(The girl nods)

Chromus: And go!

(Ruri is the lightest of all the original 16 contestants, and struggles even with Tanya. However, she finishes the leg with grit and determination in 33 seconds before tagging off to Hikari)

(Hikari does the leg much faster, but still struggles in stages. She finishes the leg in 25 seconds before handing over to Sakura for Asaba…)

(Sakura like Ami, is more physically fit than you would expect, not only a street fighter, but a league volleyball player as well. It seems she's trained like this before as she does very well, timing in at 32 seconds and hands over to Kyosuke)

(Kyosuke holds the barrel well, but struggles to start with with. As he gets the rhythm, he slowly increases speed and enough to finish the leg in 35 seconds. The final tag for the Genma lag as Tamahome takes the fall)

(The bishounen is very strong and very fit, and is used to dealing with tigers and bears, never mind pandas. He manages to get a good grip before managing to get a good push and finishing in 35 seconds. He tags to Felicia, the strongest contestant remaining on the island.)

(Felicia uses an unorthodox style of pushing and rolling with her Buckler technique, to shift Genma quicker. The technique is weird, but seems effective, although Felicia has problems adopting to two feet initally rather than her 4 foot strategy. She finishes in 30 seconds.)

OVERALL TIME: 190 seconds (3 minutes, 10 seconds)

* * * *

(As soon as Locus hear their time, Tsunami gasp in celebration and surprise. They celebrate together as the group hug ecstatically. Locus are agahst…they can't believe it…)

Chromus: Well…well…a bit of an upset, but hey, Tsunami win!

(Ukyo, Ami and Shinobu hug each other and then hug the boys, all three, even Ashitaka embarrassed, but happy.)

(Locus seem very disappointed. Their second immunity defeat in a row…and that means…)

Chromus: Well, Tsunami can rest for another 3 days…however, for Locus, Tribal Council has come way too soon my friends. Get rested up, and I'll see you tomorrow.

(Locus need to ask themselves simply this. What went wrong?)

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE AFTER CHALLENGE

__

Chromus: …which is exactly what they are discussing.

Felicia: I think it was the first leg that really decided everything, they picked up the speed in that...

Hikari: (sigh) Maybe it was my fault…

Ruri: No, it was my fault…

Felicia: (smiles) Ladies, don't worry! I'm not bothered about it…it's just a case that they were better than us…(the smile vanishes)…it's just we've got to go there again…and I'm afraid…

Hikari: Huh?

Felicia: I feel this could be my time…

Ruri: (surprised) Why would you think that?

Felicia: I dunno…maybe it's a case of cutting the strong before they make it to the merge. I mean, we did that with Krillan and Cody wanted to go…it's just…

Hikari: Don't worry Felicia, I think you're safe. (turns) Because at the moment, two guys are certainly sticking out here…

(Shot of Sakura trying to stop an arguing Tamahome and Kyosuke…heck, Kyosuke sounds a little bit like Tasuki so hey…)

Tamahome: It was no-one's fault! They were simply much better than we were!

Kyosuke: If we had Cody or Krillan on the team, this would not have happened, if your own protective side hadn't got in the way…

Tamahome: And who knew that type of game was going to happen? I didn't see you beating Sakura any time sooner…

Sakura: Guys, don't bring me into this…

(Kyosuke and Tama stop, but the tension is there, not something they really want coming up to Tribal Council)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Chromus: Tsunami's second immunity in a row give the 6 confidence of making it together for the merge, which would be a huge advantage…

Joey: The basis of our victory was that we were more well-rounded than the other team which helped when Shinobu and Keichi did much faster than the two girls on Locus tribe…

Ukyo: Joey surprised me, he's got more strength in that body than I thought. I think the goofball we met to start with which saved Shinobu's life in the first Council is now bringing the strong and sensitive person wanting to win this for his sister…

Ashitaka: I think now, Tsunami is the better team. Nothing more than that.

* * * *

(Tsunami celebrate by having a pool…er sea party.)

Ashitaka: It almost like all the battles of a 1000 warriors are being washed away with the relief of victory.

Ukyo: You said it sugar…

Joey: Oh man, where's the bath supplies and the rubber ducky…

Ami: Maybe that's the next reward challenge…

Keichi: I would say this feels like heaven, but I think Urd would blast me back home…

Shinobu: Almost as nice as a morning hot spring…

__

Chromus: To say Tsunami are relaxed are an understatement…unlike Locus…

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE

4.30pm

__

Chromus: Dinner time for Locus, and you can cut the atmosphere with a knife…

(Shot of Ruri following Hikari example, as she tries to learn to cook on the open fire. However, the other 4 have split into two parts, Tamahome and Sakura training and making a sweat, and Felicia and Kyosuke in the camp talking…)

Ruri: This is not good.

Hikari: Ruri, for a genius, you state the obvious a bit much.

Ruri: Sometimes the most obvious things are the most important.

__

Chromus: Indeed, what is said is true, because no-one seems to be safe for the next Tribal Council, and the team being three separate entities are going…but who would be the favourite?

Ruri has had two narrow squeaks with Council, is it third time unlucky for the navigator? However, Tamahome and Kyosuke's differing opinions on her uses have put them into the unfortunate limelight as well. For Locus, time is of the essence, because it's slowly vanishing…

* * * *

****

8.00pm

(The time has dwindled and Locus are now split down the middle, not helped by Hikari and Felicia, who are certainly undecided on their own decisions. Felicia may have been siding with Kyosuke, but she is fond of Tamahome as well. Hikari hasn't specified favouritism for either as well, but considering that Sakura and Ruri are both fond of Tamahome, Kyosuke may need more help unless he targets Ruri, the person with the most votes of Locus.)

Kyosuke: If we target Ruri, that means anyone is safe. If we target Tamahome, there is a chance that one of us could be targetted as a backlash.

Felicia: Why does it have to be like this though? I don't want to end the next council under the darkness of an argument? Believe me, I've had enough darkness in my own life…

Kyosuke: (sighs) I guess it's because it's the name of the game…survivor.

Felicia: Hang on a sec…(calls)…Hikari-chan!

Kyosuke: Huh? Hey, what you d…

Felicia: Hikari is like a swing-vote, if we can get her on our side, we may have a chance.

Kyosuke: I dunno…

(a bit later)

Hikari: Guys, I'll think about it, but I just want to get ready for camp and sleep this off…

(Hikari goes into the camp where Sakura and Ruri are already sleeping. Felicia yawns)

Felicia: So, Tama or Ruri?

Kyosuke: Personally, Tamahome. Professionally, Ruri. But for that, we need Hikari or Sakura on our side…

(They go into the camp…and sigh. Hikari is busy tucking in Ruri into the sheet.)

Kyosuke: (to himself) Bang goes Plan A…

* * * *

****

Day 15

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus: All the attention is on Locus tribe, with an immunity coming up. Knowing that one of them is leaving, a number of the group decided to take in the beautiful sunrise over the Duelist Island.

(Shot of Kyosuke by a tree)

__

Kyosuke: In my mind, I want to go home. I want to see Ayukawa again. In my heart though, I know I've got what it takes to win. If I lose, then it's my own fault and I won't blame anyone…although at times, it seems tempting…

(Shot of Ruri sitting up and rubbing her eyes)

__

Ruri: To be honest, being in a survivor is a bit of rest and relaxation for me. I've enjoyed my time because I've discovered sides of myself I didn't know existed. However, seeing Cody go last time either made me just want to quit, or fulfil his promise to win this thing. For the sake of being an idiot, I'll go with the latter than the former.

(Shot of Tamahome doing some early morning kata)

__

Tamahome: Working like this means you want it more. I know that I've work hard just to survive back home, never mind surviving here. I hope to continue much further, for my family, my friends, my love…

****

TIME – 8.00am

(As the sun surfaces, the mind removes all thought of a council and Locus tribe settle down to the last breakfast anyone of these will have…they will have the second chicken today before Tribal Council…the question is who will go?)

Hikari: Another day…and I didn't want to say this, another council.

Sakura: It's time we lived with it, because if we don't buck up for the final immunity, we will be toast for the merge…

Tamahome: Don't worry, we'll be going beyond our limits to survive by the time the merge comes along…

Kyosuke: Well, as long as we're still here…

Felicia: Now's not the time to be a bit pess…er, Ruri?

Ruri: Pessimistic. I think at times like this, we just need to believe that we can survive, and believe in ourselves and our abilities, and how we've got here…

Kyosuke: (sarcastic) Like in the way that someone sacrificed themselves?

Sakura: Kyo!

Ruri: He's right…which is why I'm staying here. I'm not going to be protected anymore…if anyone wants to vote me off tonight whether you like me or not, I don't mind. 

(Ruri calmly sets her things ready for breakfast as Kyosuke is a bit puzzled…)

Kyosuke: Er, sorry…

Ruri: Don't worry, the grudge part comes at council.

(The group chuckle as Kyosuke gets a bit embarrassed…but how prophetic are Ruri's words?)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

10.00am

__

Chromus: Then again, Tsunami could care less…

(Shot of Tsunami tribe in a circle, playing what could be most accurately a variation of a game of marbles…)

Keichi: So, this is what survivor comes down to? Playing marbles with a 100 stones collected on the beach…

Joey: Beats waiting for starvation to kick in…

Shinobu: Umm…did I just win yours?

Joey: (grumbles) Then again…

Ashitaka: There were ancient forms of this game back in my village, where the children like my younger sister would play for hours. (sighs) I do wish that I could see her again, but the laws of the honourbound are what I am…

Ukyo: Jeez, it sounds like another law back home…of course, you live slightly out of our way both in time and space so I'll let you off.

Ashitaka: No problem.

Joey: Sure, can I ask a question now?

Ukyo: Sure thing sugar.

Joey: O.K, the question is…how come Ami has so many marbles now?

(Shot of the stones, and shows Ami has about 70 of them, with the others having very few…)

Ami: (embarrassed) Ummm…

Joey: A genius in everything…man Ami, are you sure you don't want to swop minds?

Ukyo: No, don't do that Ami! Don't fall for it!

(The group chuckles, as Ami breaks out in a bright smile…(sound in the distance of a 200 pound author fawning…before fainting into the water…^_^))

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE

2.00pm

__

Chromus: Ahh…nothing like a good swim…honest…Locus have the equivalent of a hot spring where some are discussing who to pick…

Hikari: Ahh…this is a nice feeling…Asuka told me about a hot spring after they went into battle in a lava pit of all things…although after her trick on Ikari-kun…no, that's just normal Asuka…

Sakura: I'm starting to think you may be the normal one back home…

Hikari: (sigh) I wonder that as well…

Felicia: Well, I don't know what you would consider 'normal' back home, but I guess as a personality, I'm as normal as you can get…don't look at me like that! It's the truth…

Sakura: (smiles) Actually, after being here 15 days, I'd agree. If you weren't here, things would have been a lot more difficult. Thanks for everything.

Felicia: Thanks…er just one question?

Hikari: Shoot away.

Felicia: Why did you invite the girls here anyway?

Ruri: (not in the water hole) Because she didn't want to avoid getting into an argument about Tamahome and Kyosuke with them around.

Hikari: (sweatdropping) Yeah, what the cute girl genius said.

Sakura: Yeah…it's just after Cody went, the two seem to try and hate each others guts…(notices Ruri's look)…oh sorry Ruri.

Ruri: (sighs) It's O.K.

Felicia: Well, I like everyone here, so when I vote someone off, it's near impossible for me to write anything down, but I gotta.

Sakura: You could always vote for yourself…

Felicia: Watch it kiddo.

Ruri: But we'd better head back. Otherwise the two may have made the camp a bombshell…

Sakura: Er yeah…why did Tama have to learn the ki mastery today?

Hikari: Don't worry, Kyosuke won't be too beaten up…he can teleport right?

Ruri: Somehow that doesn't fill me with confidence.

(The three other girls hold a tandem sweatdrop as the girls day at the water hole ends up in confusion. Are the guys in real trouble…already 2 of the 4 have gone, and are the girls going to gang up on them?)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

5.00pm

__

Chromus: Tsunami keep their spirits up high after a good meal by Shinobu, by making items, whether for themselves…or their loved ones…

(Shot of Shinobu drawing what appears to be her new friends, as they are all making something. Ashitaka is carving out something from wood)

Ashitaka: San would like a momento of my journey to the 21st century…

(Shot of Joey trying to make what appears to be a necklace from stones…)

Joey: I hope my sis will be able to see this…

(Shot of Ukyo carving a figurine, the shape is weird, as we can't see what exactly it is)

Ukyo: You know…I find it hard to really give this to anyone, but I guess everyone is making something, when in Rome…(sighs)

(Shot of Keichi also making a necklace)

Keichi: I guess if I don't win the money, it's a peace offering for Belle…she's the forgiving type after all…

(Finally, Ami, is making what appears to be medals of sort from wood, and is trying to carve names on them…)

Ami: I hope the scouts will appreciate this, it isn't much, but it proves that I've been thinking about them…and always will.

Ukyo: If you win the money sugar, I don't think they'll care.

Ami: (blushes) That's a good point.

Shinobu: Ummm…don't move so much please everyone, I'm nearly done…

Keichi: Aye!

(A few minutes later and Shinobu is all done, as everyone admires the group sketch she has made)

Ami: Wow, you are really good!

Ukyo: Shinchan is something isn't she?

Shinobu: (blushing) Ummm…I'm not that good…

Keichi: You are Shinobu, and don't let anyone tell you anywise.

(As they are admiring, the wind changes…and the sketch book flaps a few pages…to a sketch of Keitaro and Shinobu kissing…well, one of Shinobu's drawings that she does…)

Shinobu: ARRRRGGGHHH!

(Too late…they've seen it)

Joey: Oh, is this…

(Before they can investigate her any further, Shinobu grabs the sketchbook, and does the cute flapping thing she does, before going out to the beach…the others a bit down…)

Ami: I think we embarrassed her.

__

Joey: We kept forgetting Shinobu's shy side at times, I guess we saw something she didn't really want to see…

Keichi: Shinobu!

Ukyo: Shinchan!

(The group go over to here, as Shinobu is near tears…)

Ami: Don't worry Shinobu, you're among friends here, we won't embarrass you…

Joey: It's O.K lil' sis, heck, we didn't see nothing if you want that.

(Shinobu listens to the words as they all over their apology of sorts…)

__

Shinobu: I forget that I'm not in the Hinatasou, someone like Mistune or Su won't find me here sketching. These people are so understanding…

(In the end, Shinobu gets into a group hug from the other 5 as peace has been restored. However, it is about to be shattered in the opposite tribe…)

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE

6.00pm

__

Chromus: The final hours on the island are approaching one of half a dozen people of the tribe known as Locus. So, who has dug themselves into a hole that they can't get out?

Kyosuke: I am so unsure how the votes are going…I know who I'm voting for, but it is a bit of a risk I know that.

Felicia: Another one bites the dust tonight, and to the moment I enter the graveyard site, I won't know who I've chosen.

Tamahome: _My choice is simple. Enough said…_

Ruri: I've got a hard decision tonight. To go with someone I like who is the strongest, or someone who has seen me as a problem…

Sakura: I am very undecided…well, actually I'm not.

Hikari: I am very undecided…and I genuinelly am. I've got a tough decision to make, but two of us have to fulfil a promise…and I keep my promises.

Tamahome: Well…another night…

Ruri: Yeah…

Tamahome: Hey, if one of goes tonight, it's been great kid.

Ruri: (slight smile) Thank you Mr Tamahome.

(Shot over as Sakura goes over to Tamahome after talking with Hikari, Felicia and Kyosuke)

Hikari: Another soul sent to the graveyard…

Felicia: It will continue to get worse I'm afraid.

Kyosuke: Even worse for those discarded…

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

__

Enough with the card metaphors…it's time to duel, er vote…(dammit)

(Shot of the 6 soon to be 5 remaining members of Locus Tribe. Chromus stands there attentive for once, as the group emerge and sit down on their pedestals.)

Chromus: Well, this is a surprise…Locus tribe twice at Council, and after winning a reward challenge as well? All I can say is Tamahome, what happened?

Tamahome: Overconfidence in ourselves and underestimating the spirit in Tsunami. We thought we could win a power challenge…and we didn't. We just need to get the spirit up to their level…sadly, one person won't be able to make it…

Chromus: Sadly maybe. Ruri, twice, you've come up against it and managed to escape. Third time the bad charm?

Ruri: I know my role here, but I intend to try and get out of it. I am going to work hard for my place in survivor, if the family I've met here decide that I'm going to go tonight, so be it.

Chromus: Finally, before you know what, Hikari…last time, you were very emotional on Cody's elimination, yet voted for him. Now that he's gone, and you're here, what is the plans for the future?

Hikari: The plans are that we'll make it to the merge, five against five. That's all I've got to say.

Chromus: Right…very well, let's do the vote. Er…we'll start with Ruri-ruri over there, come up to the pedesal dearie..

Ruri: Idiot. 

(Ruri goes up and makes her vote. She goes for 'KYOSUKE')

Ruri: I wouldn't say it's revenge…it's just I can't think of anyone else to vote for. I guess revenge may be part of it if you want to call it like that.

(Next is Hikari. We don't see her vote. Following her is Felicia, who makes her vote, 'TAMAHOME')

Felicia: Sorry Tama, but I'm not going to vote for Kyo or Ruri, so you were next in line. Gomen.

(Next is Kyosuke. His vote, 'TAMAHOME')

Kyosuke: It's him or me. And I'd prefer if it was him.

(Sakura makes her vote and finally, Tamahome comes up, and votes 'KYOSUKE')

Tamahome: Sorry man, but I think you've been taking the votes a bit too personally. It's a game, and there are always losers. Are you one of them tonight?

(As Tamahome dumps the final vote into the dragon capture jar, Chromus goes up to the altar.)

Chromus: I'll count the votes.

(A bit of shuffling is made and Chromus takes the first vote out. 'KYOSUKE.')

Chromus: Kyosuke.

(The psychic nods…shame he can't read minds.)

Chromus: Next vote is Tamahome.

(Tamahome also nods)

Chromus: Kyosuke.

(Kyosuke puts his head down.)

Chromus: Tamahome. That's 2 each for the two boys…what's with the guys going, do they smell or something?

Ruri: Idiot.

Chromus: O.K, just get on with it. 5th vote…(reveals)…Kyosuke.

(Kyosuke looks at Tama who quickly averts his gaze)

Chromus: And the final vote…do we have our second tie?

(dramatic pause)

Chromus: Sorry…

(Reveals vote, KYOSUKE. The psychic is a bit surprised, but sighs and shakes his head)

Chromus: Mr Kasuga, can you bring yourself up here please?

(Kyosuke does, without much of a word, disappointed. Chromus puts his hand on the Kimagure Orange Road rep.)

Chromus: Kyosuke, your card has been played long enough. It's time you were sent to the graveyard.

(The 5th tombstone is immortalized…alongside Mai, Krillan, Mackey and Cody now sits 'KYOSUKE KASUGA.')

Chromus: The tribe has spoken, you must leave.

(Kyosuke turns over and shakes the hands of everyone but Tamahome. He gets a hug from Felicia before leaving, and a smile makes it onto his face…)

Kyosuke: Oh well, at least I can win my other reward…

(Chromus sweatdrops as he leaves…)

Chromus: O.K, I don't think we will delve into what he meant about that. Instead, I congratulate this famous 5 for making it this far, and I'll see you in the morning for the next reward challenge.

(The group leave, another Council down, just one more before the merge. Will they be sitting in the seats for the third night in a row?)

* * * *

*Kyosuke's confessional*

I tried…and screwed up. Maybe if I'd had convinced Sakura maybe to go against Ruri I would have had a better chance, but instead, I went for pride against Tamahome…and lost. Oh well…good luck to them, no hard feelings, and Ayukawa, I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought…

__

Kyosuke's stats

Kyosuke was Mr. Average on the island, didn't bother anyone, fairly strong, smart, and wasn't a deadweight. However, after two successive votes against Ruri, her 'brother' Tamahome and him got on a bit of a rivalry. In the next Council, Kyosuke failed in convincing Hikari to vote for him and thus, was executed.

Other votes;

__

Sakura: Sorry, but can't let you get away with hurting my training partner's chances at winning the money. Sorry.

Hikari: Nothing against you, but I couldn't vote for Tamahome with the promise I've got. Keep your chin up and enjoy your life, Kyo-kun.

Next time on AAVGS2;

The party has started for Tsunami, they're celebrating togetherness…but does it come to an abrupt halt?

Tamahome has a talk with the girls, they need to be together now, is it a problem now for Felicia?

Reward challenge: Word challenge again a la AAVGS1, hey gets them practising for the log challenge…

The vital immunity: Can Tsunami win a third straight or will Locus prove to be the party poopers? It's literally a battle to the finish in the Joust of Kings immunity challenge.

The final person to be cast away for the merge…

* * * *

Vote results;

****

Kyosuke (4) – Tamahome, Ruri, Sakura, Hikari

Tamahome (2) – Felicia, Kyosuke

Ah well…

Another bites the dust, and I got nothing more to say. Need sleep….

See ya next crime. (Another thing I always wanted to say…^_^)

**__** __ __ __


	7. The Final Cut

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

The Final Cut

Whizzing along, here comes the next chapter of AAVGS2, where nothing is as it's seems…

Where do I think I live at, Hogsworth?

In any case, this is the next ep before the vital merge. Last time, it was 6 against 4, will the same thing happen or shall we make it evens? Only one way to find out…read on!

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus on a solo spot on top of a desert, pausing dramatically as the camera circles around him. He removes a pair of sunglasses and smiles dramatically)

Chromus: This…is your first clue.

(Pause…then gulp)

Chromus: Damn, wrong show! That's the start of Pokemole 2…oh, never mind.

(Normal service resumed as Chromus explains the next situation)

Chromus: 3 days left before the merge, and time is slowly running out for both tribes. By 3 days gone, one more will have the island, the dream of winning 1 million pounds ended by the treachery of their team-mates.

(Separate shot of Locus and Tsunami tribes)

Chromus: However, for the remaining 8, the merge is a totally different experience, and they better learn fast, because only one will emerge from an island…victorious.

* * * *

****

LOCUS – AFTER COUNCIL

__

Chromus: Last time, Locus went to Council for the second time in a row, and in the end, took of Kyosuke Kasuga. I guess the telepath didn't see that one coming..

Tamahome: I guess the problems I had with him was noticable, however, in the end, he's gone, and I've still got a shot in winning the money, so I'm happy. But one thing worries me…

****

Chromus: You see…Tamahome has the very distinct problem of being the only man in an all girls group of Locus…problem considering he's got a girlfriend of course, but also because he's worried how close they are getting…

* * * *

****

Day 16 – 8.30am

(The problem is talked about the next morning as Tama talks to the 4 girls about the future)

Tamahome: …as you can see, it's quite difficult for me now…

Hikari: Tama, you're as welcome as you were always was, you know that.

Ruri: That's right…big brother.

Sakura: You think I'd neglect my sparring partner like that, you're the proof I need to prove I'm a good trainer!

(The girls chuckles as Tama looks at Felicia whose is afraid to stare Tamahome in the eye)

Tamahome: Felicia?

Felicia: Tamahome…I don't even know why you'd want to talk to me, I voted for you last night…

(Tamahome puts his hands on the cat-girls shoulders and smiles)

Tamahome: Don't keep that frown on any longer Felicia. That bubbly smile of yours is what looks best on you…and don't worry about it. The only thing I'm worried about is losing another challenge…

Felicia: (smiles) No chance of that happening bucko, as long as my blood, sweat and tears are here, this tribe is going in 5 against 5 against that lot…

Hikari: Glad to hear it…

(Sakura and Ruri nod, as Hikari serves out the first portion of rice)

Sakura: Let's eat though…we need all our strength for today and tomorrow…(shot of the last chicken, pecking away at some of the cooked rice)…let's save that for the final day, don't want those greed scavengers at it…

Tamahome: Heh, amen to that.

(The groups atmosphere is residing, and it seems what little tension there was has been subsided for the time being…)

__

Felicia: I was so scared after seeing that I was the odd one out last time in the voting, and I thought 'Nuts, I'm doomed' but Tama-chan is so understanding, and the others, Sakura, Hikari and Ruri…I just hope that we still can survive though…

(Meanwhile, the holiday camp atmosphere has really been enjoyed by the Tsunami camp)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE – 9.00am

Ami: I think we've got a bit lazy now…

Shinobu: G-gomen-nesai Ami-san!

Ami: (smiles) Not you Shinobu, everyone else…

(Shot of the camp, whilst fairly clean mainly thanks to Shinobu, isn't exactly brumming with activity. Joey is sunbathing, Keichi seems to be in a staring contest with Ashitaka, whilst Ukyo is simply swimming in the sea. Breakfast long gone thanks to the bluenettes, and it seems that everyone is simply now content to enjoy themselves.)

Ami: Well, I've always said that I've wanted to do the best in whatever I do, but this is a team game, and I think the team is certainly getting stronger.

Shinobu: Yes…I guess…

Ami: Well, let's just follow their example shall we?

Shinobu: H-hai!

__

Ashitaka: Everyone's atmosphere is calm, and people are simply content not to worry about anything, after our recent string of victories, we simply don't worry about anything like challenges, and everyone is content to do their own thing, which is probably the best preparation you can have for any sort of challenge…

(Shot of Ami sitting reading a book, and Shinobu sketching the ocean set, and trying not to daydream. Shot of Ukyo emerging from the sea)

Ukyo: Ahhh…the adrenaline is up…

Keichi: Huh? (blinks) Oh man, Ukyo, you cost me the match!

Ukyo: (chuckles) Trust me sugar, against Ashitaka, you would have lost anyway.

(Ashitaka smiles slightly as Keichi sulks)

Keichi: Oh, you've had enough making fun of Joey and you're starting on me instead…(mock sulks)

Joey: Yes, a day off!

Ukyo: No…it's just more fun terrorising two people…

Joey: Drag…

* * * *

(An hour before the reward challenge, and the two tribes have very differing outlooks of their situation)

Felicia: It's a case of whether we need to win this because the important challenge comes tomorrow, but for morale purposes, we need to win this one as well…

Hikari: Don't worry, we'll give it our all…

Sakura: I hate to say this Hikari, but at this stage, giving it our all isn't enough…we need to win.

Hikari: (nods) I know…if my friends went with that attitude, they'd be dead. I guess I better get the same thing going now if I want to survive.

Felicia: Hey, don't get down now Hikari-chan! You're a tough girl, show us that leadership skills that brought us to where we are at the start of this game!

Hikari: (smiles) You're right Felicia. It's just…maybe the cracks of the game are starting to show up…

(Shot of Tamahome with Ruri, clearing up as Tama does a few warm up stretches…)

Ruri: Mr. Tamahome? 

Tamahome: Yes Ruri?

Ruri: What do you think our chances are of winning the challenges ahead? Can we maintain some strength now?

Tamahome: As long as we can believe in ourselves Ruri, we can. Just believe in yourself and believe in us…and we can win.

Ruri: Thank you.

(Ruri walks away as Tamahome scratches the back of his head)

Tamahome: This past future thing is starting to confuse me…

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

Ami: Ahhh…I love to swim.

Ukyo: You all pumped up sugar?

Ami: (nodding) Just the right thing I needed…I think I'm glad I was on the ocean's tribe…

Ukyo: (jokingly) Oh, so you mean you pick the company of the sea over the company of me? You evil girl…

Ami: (giggles) No, of course not. You guys have been the family I've missed back home, I've never been lonely, and I'm glad my company has been enough for you.

Ukyo: That's true…Shinchan adores you, you know?

Ami: (blushes) I…didn't know that…

Joey: (coming up) Yep, little sis I think has got quite attached to everyone here now, but you two in particular. I think she admires Ukyo's confidence and Ami's knowledge. It's like she has two role models whilst she's away from home, and I'm glad everyone here has acknowledged that.

Ukyo: Er…(blushing)

Joey: Well…thank you…

__

Ukyo: Who would have known that Joey can be so deep with his emotions…

Ashitaka: Shinobu, Ami, Ukyo and Keichi, Joey and myself, Tsunami tribe are awaiting the last few trials together as a tribe, and today is the beginning of the end. I just hope it isn't the end of us…

Keichi: It won't, as long as we believe in each other, which we do. (Smiles) Belle taught me that.

Ashitaka: Miss her a lot?

Keichi: (sighs) More than anything in the world…

Ashitaka: (smiles) I know exactly how you feel.

Keichi: With San?

(Ashitaka nods, but as he's about to say more, an arrow whizzes by, which Ashitaka reacts by split in two…with a piece of wood…^_^)

(The arrow was actually plastic, but it's did have a message attached)

Ashitaka: I think it's safe to say that it's nearly time for the reward challenge…

****

LOCUS TRIBE

Tamahome: I'm sure someone out there is out to get me…(shot of the bump from the arrow shot)

Hikari: If we don't hurry, we're all targets. Come on guys…

****

REWARD CHALLENGE POEM

__

Games or Anime, what is the word?

It's the choice to make if you're feeling absurd…

At my invitation you're here to compete

For something more than a tasty treat…

* * * *

****

Reward Challenge

Log balancing in three minutes whilst moving about swapping letters to make new words, a la AAVGS1

Reward: Something which is also difficult to balance, but nice for the guys to get in their stomach…

(Shot of the two tribes outside the sea stretch between the edge of Locus and Tsunami. In the middle are two logs. Chromus is there with an arm of T-Shirts.)

Chromus: Welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly, and thus, the final reward challenge as two separate tribes. From the next one in, you'll be competing simply for yourselves, which in reality is what you'll be doing for the million pounds as well. Anyway, this is your last but one chance to prove you are worthy of being ruthlessly backstabbed…

(Chromus hands each member of the tribe a shirt.)

Chromus: For this challenge, we need each member to wear the T-Shirt I've given them…and for the ladies, don't worry, it's not a wet T-Shirt competition despite the rumours...

(A few question looks emerge on the hapless author…)

Chromus: Er…anyway, I want the two tribes to go to the log, in this position that Locus Tribe are positioned so that the word spelt across is Games, whilst Tsunami's says Anime, then I will explain the rules. First, as this requires 5 people, Tsunami can you please choose someone to sit out this one?

(In the end, Shinobu is the castaway)

Chromus: O.K tribes, now march!

(The two tribes walk out, although Felicia still shudders about anything to do with water.)

Chromus: O.K everyone, the game is basic in nature but difficult in success. You have to manoeuvre yourselves around the log WITHOUT falling in, and make as many words in the 3 minute time limit from the letters. This time, after complaints from the first series, we've given two different words so there will be no copying each other. O.K, any questions?

Felicia: Yes. Can we get on with it, I want to be off this log ASAP!

Chromus: (chuckles) I think we heard the powerful yet extremely adorable cat-girl over there…O.K, everyone ready?

(Line-up)

Tsunami – ANIME (A) – Ashitaka, (N) - Ukyo, (I) – Keichi, (M) – Ami, (E) – Joey

Locus – GAMES (G) – Hikari, (A) – Ruri, (M) – Tamahome, (E) – Felicia, (S) – Sakura

Chromus: O.K, the logs are balanced, the tribes are ready, and now to watch and let the balancing begin. Tribes ready?

(The two tribes make gestures of being ready, as Chromus holds his arms up)

Chromus: You're time…starts…NOW!

(As soon as Chromus' arms go down, Locus tribe take the easy way out when Sakura drops down and make the word 'GAME'. They then follow that cheap move with an equally cheap one when Hikari, Ruri and Sakura drop to make 'ME'. However, Tsunami are just as cheap when they make the words 'ME' and 'AN' respectivelly.)

Chromus: (slaps his forehead) Hey, you are supposed to move around you know? And no one letter words this time!

Ami: There went…

Ruri: ..our third word.

Chromus: Maybe I should change the rules for this challenge if I do an AAVGS3…

(Back to the challenge, and at last both tribes are starting to move around a bit. Ami and Keichi are slowly moving around each other, as Ukyo prepares to swap places with her.)

Ukyo: Don't suppose we can have your name as a word?

Ami: Sadly, I think they've found a way round that.

(As the group prepare to make the word 'AM' and 'MINE', Locus are also on the move, with Sakura, Felicia and Tamahome moving about. They are doing it much faster, all three trained martial artists with a good sense of balance and manage to get the word 'GAS' out before Locus. However, Locus get the two words thanks to Ami's quick thinking.)

Hikari: Ruri…

(Shot of Ruri thinking…)

Ruri: O.K, Sakura, swap with Hikari, everyone else stay in the same position.

Sakura: Hai! (Not really in the position to argue…)

(Tsunami meanwhile are trying to swap Joey with Keichi, however, Joeys lack of balance is being a problem and the two are very slowly swapping places, fortunately, Ukyo is managing to keep both boys from falling.)

(Meanwhile, Ruri's strategy is working despite Hikari needing help swapping. They make the swop as the group now begin plan 'four words with one move.' First they make 'SAG', then 'SAGE', then 'AGE' and then 'GEM'. Keichi spots this…)

Keichi: Guys, they are starting to get good…

(Tsunami get 'MEN' as a word, and then 'AMEN' as an Ami afterthought as Ashitaka quickly swops with Joey and make the word 'MAN' but then Joey falls in.)

Joey: Nuts…

(Joey gets on as quickly as possible as Ami comes up with trying to get the word mane next, as Shinobu cheers them on. Locus then swap Tamahome and Hikari to get the word 'SAME' and time runs out before Tsunami can make the word 'MANE' up…)

Chromus: And that's time…and that's a close one. Now let's see (gets a book from his pocket, the cover clearly reads 'BASIC COUNTING 101…'

* * * *

Chromus: Well, after consulting my enhanced memory…and not so enhanced calculating…

Ruri: Idiot.

Chromus: Well, I'll let you off today Ruri-ruri, because after a close call, it is indeed Locus who win the reward challenge, 8 words to 7!

(Felicia is the first one to jump up in celebration as Tamahome gets into a group hug with all the girls before Felicia tackles them all, but the group are all laughing…except Ruri of course…as Locus win the last group reward challenge)

(On the other side, it isn't really disappointment as more of a snap of the fingers of the group. Disappointed, but they know the real challenge is tomorrow…)

Chromus: And for the last group reward, we felt a sweet tooth was needed, and as you had a balancing session on the log, we decided to give you something just as difficult to balance…

(A cooler is brought out by Chromus, and in it, Hikari and Sakura squeal, Tamahome looks confused, Felicia licks her lips and Ruri is…Ruri.)

Chromus: Shaved ice and jelly guys, don't get stomach aches for tomorrow's immunity challenge, enjoy, and I'll see you all tomorrow for the vital immunity challenge.

(The tribes leave, one happy, one slightly disappointed, both determined.)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Keichi: We aren't too disappointed with the reward defeat, but we know we'll have to strengthen our moral for the immunity later tomorrow…

(Shot of Shinobu quickly getting the rice ready, as the group settle for an earlier dinner. They have lost the last couple of reward challenges, and have basically relied on Ashitaka's fishing skills to survive with a food other than rice.)

Ashitaka: I reckon we need to just relax for the remaining day, otherwise we're going to get nowhere.

Keichi: That's it, forget the game, forget the stress, we need to bring everything to the table tomorrow.

(As Ami does that, and sits down to read her book, Joey is meanwhile looking for something…)

Joey: Maybe this is a time to write down some strategies…I've been getting behind in my dueling lately, lord knows what Kaiba has in store for us next time…

(Meanwhile, as everyone does their own thing, Ukyo sits alone on a rock)

Ukyo: You know, now I think about it, everyone puts their emotions into what they do and what they worry about back home. Me…all I do back home is cook…occassionally maybe scheme about getting Ranchan, but compared to everyone else…

(the okonomiyaki chef sighs)

Ukyo: …what a sad life I lead. What a jackass I am.

Shinobu: You O.K Ucchan?

(Ukyo smiles at Shinobu whose rice is crisping with flavour)

Ukyo: Sure thing sugar. Sure thing.

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus: As the desert of the island is passed around after a quick dinner, (the chicken still alive…for now…) the sweet victory is made even sweeter by the desert on offer.

Felicia: Now just don't eat too much Ruri-ruri!

Ruri: Don't worry Felicia-san. I saw Mr. Uribitake eat a tray of this and be sick for a week, I'm the more wiser.

Hikari: And don't we know it!

(However, the group enjoys the food…however, someone is struggling to eat it…)

Felicia: Mmm…oh Tama, what's wrong?

Tamahome: Er, do I have to kill it?

(Matching sweatdrops as Tamahome inspects the wobbly jelly, like it was a fish)

__

Sakura: We keep forgetting that Tamahome is from the past, and probably has no idea about half the stuff that we eat from this world, so something that is normal for us is down right perplexing for poor Tama-chan.

Sakura: It's O.K Tama! That's how it's supposed to be made…just use the spoon to take a chuck off and eat it…don't worry about it's wobbling, it's just leaves a funny sensation in your mouth…

Tamahome: It looks like it's going to leap off the plate and eat me…

Ruri: Tamahome-san, I didn't want to say it to you but…baka.

Sakura: Look, just do as I do.

(Sakura plucks a bit of Tama's jelly, and stuffs it in her mouth. After a while, she swallows and smiles. Tama follows, a bit more hesitatingly, as the bit of jelly wobbles on the spoon. He 'bravely' puts it in his mouth and feels like it's alive in it's mouth…)

Sakura: Don't worry, now just chew until it becomes all liquid like and swallow. It's quite nice.

(Tama tries not to think that's it's alive…but slowly does chew and swallow the jelly. He licks his lips.)

Tamahome: Is all of this world's food that interesting?

Sakura: (chuckles) Nope, it's just the creator's sense of humor, did you like it?

Tamahome: It's certainly an interesting taste, very acquired to some from ancient China I guess. But can I ask one question…

Hikari: Shoot.

Tamahome: (greedy bishounen mode) Can you tell me the recipe? Then I can sell it for an absurd amount back home…WA HA HA HA!

(The group burst out laughing, although there is a faint 'baka' in the background. Life is good…but for how long will it remain like this…)

* * * *

****

4.00pm

TSUNAMI TRIBE

Joey: You know Shinobu, I'm amazed at how much work you do for us here…

Shinobu: (cute smile) Um..no it's all right…I'm used to this back home…

Keichi: Wow, they make a young girl like you do all this back home? Not surprised you wanted to get away with it, but now we're making you do this…

Shinobu: No, it's O.K. I enjoy it, it makes the mind at ease that there is something I can do which no-one else can do without. (blushes) I just wished I would be noticed a bit more…

Ukyo: Well, being all shy isn't going to be any help sugar…

Shinobu: Kyyyaaaaahhhh! (red faced)

Ami: Guys, leave off her, she's all embarrassed.

Ashitaka: Yes, besides, she's already talked to Ami for about half an hour beforehand about this anyway.

(Now we have two bishoujo bluenettes embarrassed as Akito Tenkawa, Tenchi Masaki and Tamahome at a fangirl convention…)

Ukyo: Ahh…to be young and in love…(sighs)…wish it were that easy for me…

Ami: Trust me, after being with half an hour with the Sailor Scouts, you will have heard enough stories to last you a lifetime…

Keichi: Wow Ami, we've been slowly influencing you with evil…

Ami: (blushes) Don't tell them I said that.

Joey: Not a problem…

Ukyo: So Joey, what about you?

Joey: Huh? Me…

Ukyo: Well, we've all seem to have had our problems, or in two boys cases, successes, in romance…but you seem to have been rather silent…so, what's your story?

Joey: Me…well, the only thing I love at the moment is my sister…and trying to win the money for her eyes…

Ashitaka: As always, it strikes me to see you being the noble type.

Joey: Say what?

Ukyo: Actually, compared to Ranchan, you're a saint in duelist clothing.

Joey: Heh.

Ukyo: That doesn't let you off the hook though…maybe we shouldn't have voted off Mai so fast…

Joey: HEY, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

Keichi: Oh dear…he's rattled.

Ashitaka: Obvious…

Joey: NOW HOLD ON A SECOND…(stops)…well, there is…

Ukyo/Ami/Shinobu: Huh?

Joey: (blushes) No…not going to say…

(Joey walks away as the other 5 look in surprise)

__

Ashitaka: That was…interesting.

Ukyo: Joey have managed to do one thing…kept his place if we go to council…sorry, a sucker for gossip…

****

6.00pm

LOCUS TRIBE

Tamahome: 5…6…7…

Sakura: You getting ready for tomorrow…

Tamahome: (shot of him doing push up with Sakura holding his legs) Tonight, I'm training. Tomorrow, I'm focusing. Together, we will win, I promise. As much as I want to see Miaka again, I want to win this.

Sakura: Sure, same here. Oh, I lost count.

(Tamahome facefaults)

(The makeshift hopscotch area is getting in some practice as well…)

Felicia: Tama and Sakura won't hurt each other too much will they?

Hikari: No…Sakura may hurt Tama though.

(The girls laugh as Ruri comes back with a nice surprise)

Ruri: Here you go.

Hikari: You made it? Is it safe?

Ruri: From your coaching it should be. Besides, I knew where the leaves for this would be for…

Felicia: Yay! A nice cup of _ocha _(tea) for the masses!

(Ruri serves the three cups of tea, almost like in a _cha-no-yu_ (tea ceremony – author fanboy note – can anyone see Ruri as a formal practitioner in this art? Dunno why, but a scene in the movie made me think of that…oh, I'm rambling again…) as the two girls and one hybrid enjoy life on the island)

Felicia: We are not going to lose…

Hikari: Don't worry, we will win, no matter what.

Ruri: Yes…

(Hikari clutches Ruri's hand as Felicia notes)

Felicia: You know, it's almost like Ruri-ruri is the kanjou's daughter…

Hikari: (blushes) Fel!

Felicia: Oh sorry about that…

(Anyone who sees the foreshadowing in that sentence, give yourself a round of applause…)

* * * *

****

9.30pm

__

Chromus: Night time for the two tribes, and the groups are doing some last minute fire warming for tomorrow morning, as the final immunity approaches…

(Shot of Ruri sleeping on Hikari's lap)

Hikari: I think all those Nadesico late nighters are finally catching up to her…

Felicia: Aww….

Sakura: So cute…no must resist…(yawns)…then again, maybe hit the sack…

Tamahome: 4 girls in a camp and I sleep outside…

Sakura: (smiles) That's right…thank you for respecting our privacy…

Tamahome: …and the fact that a certain someone may hurt me back home is another reason…

Hikari: Oh well…I think I can safely say, we've got the momentum and the morale we need, let's kick butt tomorrow…

Tamahome: Yes…let's.

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

…_and similar statements are being said at the water based tribe…_

Joey: Just like the old days…

Ashitaka: I feel the same…

Keichi: Camp fires are something unusual for me here…

Ukyo: I think we've got used to this nights and watching the fire as well.

Shinobu: It feels like I'm burning up…

Ami: Never stay less than 2.14 feet away from the fire then Shinobu…

(the other sweatdrop)

Ukyo: Oh Ami-chan…

(The group laugh as the atmosphere is fine…for now. But tomorrow, one of these tribes will lose one more member. Will it be Tsunami, who have a 6 to 4 advantage if they do, or will Locus tie things up?)

* * * *

****

Day 17

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Chromus: The day has arrived…and now the tribes prepare for the final showdown as separate tribes, because in two days from now, they will become one. And in one day from now, one final person will leave.

(8.30am)

(Shot of Keichi watching Ashitaka with his sword swings, preparing himself for a mental state)

Keichi: This is the worst part you know, the waiting. In a few hours…

Ashitaka: Yes, I mean…(swing)…after coming down to the end, you don't want to end it right here…no matter what…

Keichi: (sighs) I just hope Belle and the others know that…it feels like I'm betraying them…

Ashitaka: Why?

Keichi: Well, being on an island with 3 very attractive young ladies, I'm surprised Urd hasn't come and cracked my skull open yet…

Ashitaka: (smiles) Well, if your life revolves around goddess life, then I think they know you better than you know yourself.

Keichi: (smiles) That's so true. Maybe after Mackey left, I'm starting for the first time being lonely. No matter how well the group has accepted me, it feels…

Ashitaka: Don't worry. I feel the same way as well, but let's remove the negativity until after the challenge…

(Keichi nods as Ami hands over the fish she caught as Ukyo prepares for it and Shinobu cooks the rice. Joey has a wonder over)

Joey: Are we taking the rice over to the other tribe when we've merged?

Ukyo: To be honest, I'm not sure.

Ashitaka: I guess that we'll find out sooner than later anyway…

(That's true. Meanwhile, Locus are preparing for immunity as well…)

****

9.00am – LOCUS TRIBE

(Shot of Felicia soaking up the early suns rays, along with Tamahome and Sakura, as Hikari and Ruri are preparing breakfast)

Tamahome: Times like this, this is all we can do…

Felicia: I'm not complaining, we need to save some of this energy to the maximum. 

Sakura: Fighting fit and fighting able…

(Shot of Hikari and Ruri)

Ruri: Are you sure?

Hikari: (nods) Let them be, Tama's right, we need to conserve everything we've got, and then in the challenge, let it rip. Don't worry, we'll join them after the rice is served with the juice flavouring from the trees. That will be enough…

Ruri: Can we win?

(Hikari nods once, which is all Ruri needs, as the two get ready to serve breakfast. It's just a few hours away before the vital immunity, and the tribes know what is at stake…)

****

TSUNAMI

10.30am

(Shot of Ami reading the notice)

Ami: Guys, the message has just come…

Joey: Man, my butterflies have just tried to leave the nest…

Keichi: Nervous Joey?

Joey: You betcha!

****

LOCUS

Hikari: I think this is it…be ready in half an hour guys cause we're heading out…

Tamahome: (shaking)

Sakura: Er, Tama, are you nervous?

Tamahome: Me? No…that's just the island shaking…

Felicia: I see…

Ruri: Idiot.

****

IMMUNITY POEM

__

It's time to duel but not in that way

Cause skill and strength will save the day

Live to see the final sun

Or are your days on the island done?

* * * *

****

Immunity Challenge – 12.00pm

Joust Of Kings Challenge – 7 one on one 'joust' matches on two balancing podiums. First team that gets up to 4 wins, wins that final immunity.

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus with the 11 remaining contestants)

Chromus: And thus, the final judgement calls…oh wait, no-one from CCS is in it, and the fact that we're not planning an AAVGS3, means that line isn't really appropriate now…

All: GET ON WITH IT!

Chromus: Geez…no-one has the appreciation for dramatic tension. O.K, as you may see, we hope you've got a head for heights…

(Cue 11 victims looking up where there are two high platforms, ladders by the side. Circling the platforms are large mattress and pillows to soften the fall…oh dear.)

Chromus: Ah, suspicious minds. Indeed, my fighting nature has got the best of me…you should wait until the final 8 over at Pokevivor to see what I've got planned for those suckers…

(Chromus holds two pugel sticks by his side)

Chromus: Once again, I rip off old-school Gladiators for this challenge. Altogether there will be 7 matches, or not depending if anyone wins 4 straight away. But that's the gist of this. True physical challenge, balance, strength and skill. You have to get on that platform and beat the opposite person until one falls. There is no time limit and no ties, we stay up there until there is a winner. Now, this may mean that one or more in Locus case may need to go up again if we go further than 5 rounds. I suggest you make the choice now of who goes when…

(The group are mostly fine, although nervous glances can be seen from Shinobu and Hikari. Ruri is stone faced, and the others seem O.K, some like Joey smug, others like Ashitaka simply calm. Tamahome has a smile on his face as they discuss…)

5 minutes later…

Chromus: I take it there was some good discussion on here, so pick your order.

LOCUS:

1st Felicia

2nd Tamahome

3rd Sakura

4th Hikari

5th Ruri

If goes further, Felicia and Tamahome will take 6th and 7th.

TSUNAMI

1st Ashitaka

2nd Ukyo

3rd Joey

4th Ami

5th Keichi

6th Shinobu

If goes further, Ashitaka will take 7th

* * * *

Chromus: O.K, let the final immunity commence. Felicia and Ashitaka, the cat girl vs. the ancient times warrior…(as an afterthought) from Japan.

(Tamahome nods his approval)

Chromus: O.K, now take the foamed pugel sticks, don't worry, we're not going totally 3:16 on you, we're fairly civil, besides the headgear will protect you…

Ashitaka: Fairly?

Chromus: (sweatdrops) Er…simply beat each other up will ya? 

(Felicia takes the stick as does Ashitaka as Chromus waves the signal. Felicia is stronger, but Ashitaka has more speed, and is more experienced with weaponry. Felicia's blows are close to sending Ashitaka over, but Ashitaka gets a good sweep which catches the strong girl off guard, and catches her in her…developed…chest, sending her onto the cushions below. Ashitaka jumps down and bows to Felicia who nervously blows back. Tsunami cheers the early going.)

LOCUS 0, TSUNAMI 1

ROUND 2: TAMAHOME vs. UKYO

Chromus: This should be good…

(Indeed, as soon as the signal goes, the two are going at it. Tamahome's speed and strength in his blows are exceptional, but Ukyo's skill with the weapon is a match for that. The match passes the minute mark and neither seem letting up with exceptional stamina. Eventually, Ukyo finally misses a swing, and the opitionist Tamahome strikes a head shot which sends her off and flying. After Tama jumps, Ukyo and Tama high five before leaving back, Ukyo disappointed slightly, Tama overjoyed.)

LOCUS 1, TSUNAMI 1

ROUND 3: SAKURA vs. JOEY

Sakura: Oh…

Joey: …crap.

Chromus: Ah. Who would have guessed?

(The hands of…er, everyone reading it shows the author's one weakness. Predictability.)

Chromus: Geez…critics even in the audience!

(Sakura is obviously more skilled with her martial arts training, but Joey is slightly stronger. The blows are well defended by Sakura, as Joey sets up for the roundhouse. However, Sakura ducks and sweeps Joey away, sending him onto the floor.)

Sakura: Yatta!

Joey: And once again, Tea is going to be laughing all the way to the bank…

LOCUS 2, TSUNAMI 1

(After a shake hands from the two, the next two are up, Hikari and Keichi are up. Another even match, however in the end, Keichi's stronger, and finally nails a strong shoulder shot knocking Hikari off balance to the ground.)

LOCUS 2, TSUNAMI 2

(Now, the blue haired brainettes. However, this is very one sides, as they both try and calculate each others moves. Shame Ami is too strong for Ruri…however, despite the padding on the floor, Tamahome goes onto instinct to catch her…)

Chromus: Oh boy…

Tamahome: Er…sorry, instinct…

Ruri: (sighs) ….

Chromus: Hey, just be thankful that I didn't go with my first choice, Jeri Katou.

Tamahome: Why's that?

Chromus: This is based on the dub you know…

Tamahome: (thinks for a second) Oh…

NOTE: Yet another piece of useless trivia. Ruby Marlowe, the voice of Jeri Katou, and Pioneer mainstay, also voices Miaka, Tama's girlfriend. You can see the problems if I did pick Jeri…^_^…also, she plays Anna and Ling-Pha, from Battle Athletes Victory, most famous in Arp's Mole 2 stories. And speaking of Arp, he also says Ruby plans the legendary Lain from Series Experimental Lain. Ruby rules…(although Wendy 'Kiyone, (Tenchi In Tokyo), Yui (Fushigi Yugi) Ichino (Battle Athletes Victory)' plus how many others' Lee comes a close second.)

Chromus: That's 5 games already and the score is 3-2 to Tsunami. Felicia, you're up again…oh dear.

(Shot of Shinobu very nervous, especially against the opponent.)

Chromus: And Felicia is out for revenge…run Shinobu-chan…

(Sadly, the rules say she can't and Felicia decides to make it easy for Shinobu and taps her 3 seconds into the match.)

Chromus: 3 each tie…and now the final bout, to decide immunity. Both with one victory today, Ashitaka vs. Tamahome, bishounen city, the fangirl rate has just gone up!

(Every looks at him weirdly)

Chromus: Well why can't I be greedy once in a while? O.K, to decided immunity, and ignore the tension around here…ready?

(The two nod, armed and ready….)

Chromus: And go!

(Again, Ashitaka's sword skills are advantageous, but Tamahome is the complete fighter and his dodging and blocking is good. Ashitaka however, starts to get aggressive and Tama takes a head shot and falls back…)

(Split shot of Locus and Tsunami, Tsunami hands raised, Locus gritting teeth..)

(…but Tama, straight out of drunk-fu, pushes his head forward with his stick and delivers a vicious head shot, if it wasn't for the headgear and the foamed padding, Ashitaka would be out…)

(…and Ashitaka falls…onto the cushion)

(Immediately, Hikari glomps onto Tamahome as he jumps, joined by Felicia and Sakura as the bishounen is crying with delight. As the girls get off, still crying. Ruri approaches…and hugs Tamahome as Locus celebrate.)

(On the other side, the temperature has gone ice age. Ashitaka is showing emotion with a few tears, really feeling he let his side down. Ukyo hugs the warrior, but she's also crying. Joey, Ami, Keichi and Shinobu immediately join in a consolling group hug.)

(In a nice gesture, Tamahome shakes Ashitaka's hand, as Felicia, Hikari and Sakura come over and gives consolations. Sakura hugs Joey and Felicia hugs Ukyo, as Tsunami now know any advantage they had, ended the minute Tamahome struck.)

(Tsunami go to tribal council.)

* * * *

Chromus: Well, it had to end, and it ended like that. I won't say much, just congrats to Locus, commiserations to Tsunami, and I'll see them tomorrow night…and I suggest you start to think about the merge…

(The teams subside, a hard night ended in elation for one and deflation for another…)

****

LOCUS TRIBE

Hikari: We did it…

Felicia: We'd kiss you Tama, but we know the drill…

Tamahome: Yeah…but still…

__

Tamahome: That felt great. The tribe is safe, and I felt I showed that I've proved myself to the ladies of Locus that together, despite everything, I was with them all the time…

Ruri: I'm…stunned.

Sakura: (smiles) Ruri not much for words…

Ruri: I'm amazed…I wasn't supposed to be here, and now…

Tamahome: We've all still got a say in the game Ruri. And we indeed to keep it that way…

Felicia: The adreneline is up, and this cat-girl is going to play, so…

(Felicia jumps around, chasing anything that moves, which includes Hikari, Sakura and Tamahome, as Ruri wisely sits down and watches Felicia waste her energy as the others are laughing their hearts up. But Felicia can waste as much energy as she wants, she's made the merge.)

(And one think is for sure…)

(Felicia, Tamahome, Hikari Horaki, Sakura Kasunago and Ruri Hoshino will be in the merge)

(Sadly, one of Joey Wheeler, Shinobu Maehara, Keichi Morisato, Ami Mizuno, Prince Ashitaka and Ukyo Kuonji won't be…)

* * * *

__

Chromus: Tsunami's tension and silence can be cut with a knife…

Joey: It had to end like that…

(Ashitaka in particular has taken the defeat hard)

Ukyo: He's got no humor now…

Keichi: He's got a lot of pride. I think he feels he let us down…

__

Ami: Ashitaka felt he let us down when he lost to Cody, and Mackey went. Now he feels even worse…

(Shot of Ashitaka sitting by the ocean, in some form of meditation)

__

Ashitaka: I need to clear my head. After today, I need to do something, otherwise I don't know how I can see all their faces, it was me who caused that…and once again, my loss will cause someone's departure…maybe my own…

Shinobu: Um…Ashitaka-san?

(Shot of Shinobu sitting by the warrior prince. He tries to turn, but Shinobu's kawaii face and pleading eyes are too strong for any man to resist…even princes from ancient times.)

Ashitaka: Young lady Shinobu…I feel I have no right to talk to you in today's defeat, I let you down…

Shinobu: Ashitaka-san…

Ashitaka: This isn't the first time it's happened, and not the first time I've let people I care about down, whether past, present or future. I let my race down when I was cursed, and was forced to leave behind my sister on my warrior's code (shot of Ashitaka handling the crystal his sister gave to him, which was later given to San, a.k.a. Princess Mononoke)…and then failed the forest protection when they needed it…failed to protect Iron Town…

Shinobu: ASHITAKA-SAN!

(The high pitch of Shinobu's voice catches the warrior prince off guard…)

Shinobu: P-please…don't do this. It's not your fault! It's no-one's fault…we won as a team, we lost as a team, and I don't want the team to go out like this…(sobs)…not like this…

(Ashitaka is a loss for words….then slowly smiles and puts a hand on the timid girls shoulder)

Ashitaka: Joey's right. You are like everyone's little sister. Thank you, Shinobu.

(Shinobu wipes the tears from her eyes, as Ashitaka stands up with a smile on his face as they walk over to the rest of the team, as Ukyo, Ami, Joey and Keichi look at them)

Joey: I dunno how she does it…it's just something about her which warms everyone's heart…

Keichi: There are very few people in this world that can do that, and Belle can't really count because she's a goddess. Shinobu fits the bill very well though.

Ami: I just wished it didn't have to come like this…

Ukyo: It did though sugar. But for now…

(Ashitaka and Shinobu join the group as the group resume their duties, a little calmer and a little wiser thanks to Miss Maehara. The day is at hand, and the groups are now in different frames of mind for the remaining night…)

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE: 4.00PM

__

Chromus: There are three priorities in survivor. 1) Survive the island, 2) Survive the voting and 3) survive each other. However, Locus have discovered a fourth…make sure you've eaten the last good food before the other tribe may come over and steal it…

Hikari: Isn't this called mindless butchering?

Tamahome: (thinks for a second) Yeah…what's your point?

Hikari: Oh no reason…

(Shot of Hikari and Sakura preparing the chicken. Meanwhile, Felicia may have used up a bit too much energy, instead, she's lifted young Ruri on her shoulders in the jungle to get some edible nuts…)

Ruri: Nuts with the chicken?

Felicia: Hey, anything is good with chicken, especially when you're starving!

Ruri: I guess…

(Shot of Tamahome, simply relaxing and trying not to drool over the smell of the chicken from the fire…)

Tamahome: And now, the relaxation comes in…(smells the food)…as long as I don't get into Miaka's habits…

Hikari: In survivor, I think anyone goes into those habits…

Tamahome: Shame I couldn't go and get some fish, but…

Sakura: …I don't think this is the time to go over there.

Hikari: So, what do we do with the merge?

Sakura: I guess we wait until two days from now…(calls) dinners ready!

Felicia: (shouting) Coming Hikari-kanjou!

__

Chromus: The chicken is served, but the chips aren't set yet, because Tsunami have the horrid job of deciding who is going to go…

****

6.00pm

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Ashitaka: We got rid of Mai because she was annoying us. That was the only easy decision we made. Mackey was simply bad luck. Now, a tribe which has got so close, must become five before the merge…

Joey: I guess…what do we do? Are we splitting into alliances or what?

Ukyo: Honey…I don't think I want to do that now…

Ami: Me either.

Ashitaka: Guys, if you w…

Keichi: Don't even say it, it wasn't your fault, and none of us are using that as an excuse, got it?

Ashitaka: Sorry.

Shinobu: I-I-I won't…

Ukyo: (sternly) Shinobu, what did I say at the start of this game?

Shinobu: G-g-gomen nasai!

Ukyo: (thinks) I've got an idea…but we'll do this right. Tonight, round the campfire…

__

Chromus: What is going on here? 

* * * *

****

8.00pm

LOCUS TRIBE

__

Chromus: As the sun goes down, and the moon goes up, the fire's warmth is all the relief that Locus tribe need…

Ruri: (watching the moon) I've always watched the moons from space back in my time. It's nice to see it from the land.

Tamahome: At least I know one thing hasn't changed from the difference in times.

(Shot of Felicia, snuggling by the fire, and in fact 'meows' as she shrugs off to sleep…)

Sakura: How do you do it?

Felicia: (yawns) Morning yet…(goes back to sleep as Sakura sweatdrops)

Hikari: Cat-girls, the scurge and success…

Sakura: I know my namesake says this better but 'Hoeeeee…'

Hikari: (smiles) No matter. She can relax as much as she wants for today and tomorrow…

Tamahome: I wonder how this merge is going to work out…

Hikari: Simple. We just don't let on to how many votes Ruri has had.

Ruri: Thanks a lot.

__

Chromus: The fire ablaze gives Locus the hope they need. On the other side of the island, the fire blazing however signifies a totally different purpose…

* * * *

****

9.00pm

TSUNAMI TRIBE

__

Chromus: The tribe are wondering what Ukyo is up to with this 'meeting', guess we'll all find out now…

(Shot of the 6 round the fire, drinking cups of miso soup which Shinobu saved just in case this happened, as Ukyo addresses the group)

Ukyo: O.K, as we know, this is our last night as a tribe of 6 sadly. (they nod) And we have all talked about how each of us wants to win, correct?

(The group nod almost in unison as Ukyo continues)

Ukyo: So, to help each other to decide how, I want us to talk about this. How many of us would actually like to go home right now?

(The group are mostly surprised, although silent.)

Ukyo: I'm going to raise my hand, and say that I wouldn't mind going home tomorrow. I want anyone else who feels the same way to raise their hand…

(The group are stuttering, and Ukyo stares them down.)

Ukyo: Be honest.

(Ashitaka raises his hand up, followed by Keichi, then Shinobu. Ami puts her hand up slowly before Joey finally puts his hand up as the chef smiles.)

Ukyo: As I thought…now, the reason I've decided to do this is to help us. I want us to go round the group, and say why they wouldn't mind going tomorrow. As we've gotten closer, the fact to vote someone off is now getting nearly impossible. So for tomorrow, it's not a case of malice, or alliances, it's voting off who WANTS to go home the most.

(The group nod)

Ukyo: So, anyone want to go first, or shall I start?

Ami: I will.

Shinobu: Ami-san?

Ami: It's O.K. As you know, and it was difficult to tell you, I'm a Sailor Scout. My life is quite hectic, especially when mixing that with my studies of course. I felt this was a case of getting away from it for the moment…however, I think I understand my routine…and how I've missed it so much. Plus, I miss my friends back home so much…

Ashitaka: Ami-san, that's alright. We all miss what is home. Take myself for instance. I'm a welcome native in the Iron Town and forest of Princess Mononoke after my curse was lifted. It was a decision I made to leave San and the forest to help the rebuilding of the town…whether it's missing Houki's jokes, or the work ethic of those girls there, or the spiritual life I receive from the forest, and missing San, it's the worst of both worlds. (sighs) And despite being from two different planes of time, I still think my desires are as close as any of yours.

Keichi: I think no-one would argue with that. People have told me how lucky I am, especially my sister, about having a girl like Belldandy. The fact that she is a goddess makes it even worse for me, because sometimes I feel that she is indeed the spiritual part of me missing, and when we are apart, it is like there is something missing from me. Sometimes, being here, I've felt like I've wanted to go mad from being away from her. Seeing Skuld only made that worse…

Shinobu: Keichi-san…

Keichi: (wipes the tears) I'm sorry about that guys, the tears finally got to me. Please continue.

Shinobu: Um…well, I was a child of a divorced family, and I think it is hard for any child to make a decision to go with just one parent that they love. The decision my hand was hard for them, and even harder for me…but I couldn't split them, and thanks to Urashima-sempai, I was able to be confident enough to believe in myself. Being here was another step for me, and-and that all of you pulled for me here, despite me not being strong or skilled or…

Joey: That's a lie and you know it.

Shinobu: G-gomen…but being here made me realise what a part Hinata Inn has played in my life. Kaola, Kitsune-san, Motoko-san, Naru-sempai, Urashima-sempai…it's a family I can't bear to be without…

Joey: Easy there little sis. It's the same with me, my friends are like my family. Tristan, Tea, Yugi…even Bakura and Mai to an extent, they make a part of me that I don't want to be apart. But for my sister…my real family, I had to, to save that chance for her. And I miss them all, but I have to be here…

Ukyo: Sugar, it gets harder as long as you stay. Myself, my life you'd think I'd want to get away from it all with all the mayhem in Nerima, however, I think now the routine that I set back at my restaurant is one I can't bear to be apart. Konatsu is a great help, but I just wish I could be back there. As for the people, yep, it's fun to beat around Ranchan, but I do miss him, I miss everyone there in one way or another, whether out of love, hate or friendship, it doesn't matter. I just do.

(A silence is only broken by the flickering sound of the flames, as the group try to get out of the emotional state)

Ashitaka: I think we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Ami: Agreed.

* * * *

Day 18

****

LOCUS TRIBE – 9.00am

__

Chromus: The final day as two separate tribes emerges, and for Locus tribe, after an extra hour of sleep despite the intimidating 90 degree heat, are definitely the more relaxed which goes without saying…

(Shot of Hikari dressed in a purpose swimsuit, simply relaxing)

__

Hikari: Last day, and I said I just want to relax as much as possible, forgetting about the cooking until we're ready to eat, we'll have a late lunch, as I think none of us care anymore…

(Shot of Felicia first chasing (and catching) rats, and then climbing some trees for some fruit)

__

Felicia: It's hard for me to stand still with the cat blood within me, but I guess you could call this my form of relaxing. 

(Shot of Tamahome doing some modified taichi and kata alongside the jungle sands)

__

Tamahome: My style seems a way of relaxing the mind and the body, and whilst the body sweats, the mind works. The mind tells the body to stop, and mine doesn't. The adrenaline and relief has made me unstoppable today…

(Shot of Sakura watching him, picking sand from her toes…)

__

Sakura: It's like…we're here, we're together. Tomorrow, that will and won't be the case if you know what I mean. Myself and Tama have already met Tsunami and they are nice people, however, tomorrow, we will be our own worst enemy, so we better be prepared for the worst.

(Shot of Ruri staring into space from the water hole spring)

__

Ruri: Today, it's a case of forgetting about the game, and your thoughts drift to everything else. Of home, of friends, of family, of life. This is the last chance we can do this, because from tomorrow, everyone is a target, so you always need to be ready on guard.

(Locus take the quick and easy approach, but for Tsunami, after last night's talk, it is anything but…)

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

9.30am

__

Chromus: There is little in the way of talking, as everyone now has their own agenda. The next vote may be the hardest one, but it is also the most crucial.

(Shot of Shinobu and Ami clearing up the food things from a late breakfast)

Shinobu: Does the tribe have to end like this Ami-san?

Ami: I don't want it to, but it's our own fault for losing that challenge, and this is the price for failure…as much as I didn't want it to be like this.

Shinobu: Well…I don't think I'll win, so maybe th…

Ami: No Shinobu, please fight to the end…I certainly won't vote for you so don't even think like that.

(Shinobu wipes a stray tear of her face as she nods. The two bluenettes finish off before taking a swim in the sea where Ashitaka already is…)

__

Ashitaka: When I've been on my own, I've been trying to read everyone's reactions, trying to see what is going on in your heads, which is hard when everyone seems to have the same expression at the moment.

(Shot of Joey sitting by a tree as Ukyo joins him)

Ukyo: You O.K sugar?

Joey: (nods) Yeah, just thinking to myself the last time I was here, and someone named Kaiba destroyed me in a duel. It was like all the confidence was sapped out of me…that feeling…it's like what I'm getting now.

Ukyo: For tonight?

(Joey nods.)

Joey: I know I have to stay here, for my sister's sake…but if I was to go tonight, I'm glad that one of you five still had a chance to make your dreams come true.

(Ukyo smiles at the duelist)

Ukyo: Same here sugar. Same here.

(Shot of Keichi coming up and smiling)

Keichi: Is it some last minute bonding?

Joey: I hope not, but it just might.

(Ukyo nods as Keichi sits down)

Keichi: I don't think there will be any malice tonight, no matter who goes Joey. You, me, Ukyo…

Ukyo: Hold it sugar…

Keichi: Er…I didn't mean it like that, I meant..

Ukyo: (smiles) No, not that. I reckon you two should start calling me Ucchan. I think you've qualified as my friends now, and if we don't start now, I could…

(Ukyo sighs and tries to hide her tear stained face…Joey very nervously puts an arm around her as Keichi puts his head to the floor…)

(At the moment, words are no longer needed…)

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE

12.00 midday

__

Chromus: An interesting combination of rats, rice and a fruit sandwich, swallowed down by jelly and shaved ice, with water and jelly juice, the group really don't intend to waste a scrap of food before Tsunami comes into town tomorrow…

Sakura: Ahhh…that was a good meal for my little tummy!

Tamahome: Little? You make Miaka look conservative…

Sakura: Felicia, smack him.

(WHACK!)

Felicia: Anything else?

Sakura: Nope! Hikari, don't tend to him. 

Hikari: (smiles) Got it.

Ruri: You people are cruel, heartless and malicious.

Sakura: (cheerful) Yep! Any problems…

Ruri: (slowly creeps into a smile) None at all.

Tamahome: Guys, I am in pain here…

Sakura: Hey Tama, you're safe for the merge, it's a girl's day out, all to the spring?

Felicia: Yep, the only water I like!

Hikari: Sure!

Ruri: Count me in…

Sakura: It's settled. Tama, no peeking!

Tamahome: Please, I wouldn't risk life and limb either here or back home…

Ruri: Smart man.

__

Chromus: As the girls continue their job of being horribly cruel to Tamahome, the cruelty of Tribal Council is just hours away for Tsunami…

* * * *

****

TSUNAMI TRIBE

2.30pm

__

Chromus: The sun has gone half past the second hour, and all is not well at Tsunami, as some…

(Shot of Ashitaka, meditating in the sun)

__

Chromus: …are at least maintained their calm, whilst others…

(Shot of Joey being sick)

__

Chromus: …aren't. The final Council as separate tribes is coming, and to say that things are at their most tense is an understatement. Together, they refuse to talk about voting, but on their own, we caught what they felt about their chances on camera…

(**Ami – I personally wouldn't be disappointed if I was voted off. I went further than people expected, and I'm sure my friends and fellow scouts are proud of me no matter what)**

(**Ashitaka – I feel that I've let myself and my team-mates in a number of challenges, so if they feel I should go, I will go with honour, and be reunited with San)**

(Joey – Do I want to go home? Yes and no. Yes, because I want to see my friends again, but no, because I want my sister to see my friends and myself. It's a double edged sword and I don't really want to be cut with it.)

(Keichi – I miss Belle. I miss my life. Yet, I feel if I stayed, I would be doing them proud as much as myself. So whether I stay or go, I feel I'm a victor nonetheless)

(Shinobu – Um…well, I never really intended to win anyway, it was kind of a last minute thing I was here. The fact that I expected to go first and I didn't was good enough for me, so if I go now, I won't be upset.)

(Ukyo – Whether I want to stay or go is irrelevant, it's everyone's choice. If it's this girl's time to go, then so be it.)

(Shot of the girls in the water, the guys on the beach, trying to forget the reality that awaits them)

Shinobu: With the sun like this, it almost feels like a hot spring…

Ukyo: For the moment, let's just enjoy the moment.

Ami: R-right…

(On the beach)

Joey: At least if I go tonight, I'll have a tan to impress all the girls with!

Keichi: Joey, you crack me up, even now.

Joey: Well, I gotta get rid of this tension, it's cracking me up!

Ashitaka: When the sun beats, remain calm. If the wind storms, remain calm. If the rain crashes, remain calm.

Keichi: Er, why were you retching over the far end of the sea then?

Ashitaka: (sweatdrops) There goes my image…

(The guys chuckle as whilst all might be well on the outside, on the inside, it is the opposite…)

* * * *

****

LOCUS TRIBE

5.00pm

Ruri: It's almost time for them, about…two hours before they head out…

Hikari: I was so dreading that it would be us on that final trip to the graveyard…never liked it the first time…

Tamahome: Sadly, we'll all have to go there for the next few visits…

Felicia: At least, we're together.

Sakura: Felicia's right, we're the calm ones this time.

(All sigh in relief)

Hikari: We're gonna stick together through and through aren't we?

Felicia: Of course, as long as this cat is bouncing, we won't be trounced.

Tamahome: I think we need to get this unity together, because if we have any chance of making far, we need to be together.

Sakura: Agreed.

(Ruri nods)

(The five puts their hands (or paws in Felicia's case) together and hold tightly. The warmth of unity is put together for the group, as they know they are together.)

(Tsunami also are together…but they have to eliminate one more tonight…)

* * * *

****

6.50pm

__

Chromus: Almost time for the hour walk to the graveyard, where one card has been played for too long. And for once, no obvious clues to who is going tonight, so it's anyone's call…

(No words are exchanged between the members of Tsunami, simple handshakes and hugs are exchanged, as tears are shown in everyone's eyes, even Ashitaka's. Tonight is going to be a council to remember…)

* * * *

****

Tribal Council – 8.00pm

(The time has come. Chromus awaits in the graveyard for the last time for Tsunami as a single tribe. Shinobu hits the gong as the final group of six enter and sit on their pedesal, the three guys at the back, and the girls at the front.)

Chromus: Well…trust me, I'm as nervous as you guys are, so does anybody want anything to say, because I think I say for myself you just want to get on with it…

Ashitaka: Can I say something please before we start?

Chromus: Of course.

Ashitaka: (stands up) As we all know, one of us won't see another sunrise on this island. However, I'd just like to say that tonight, there are no hard feelings between any of us, and our vote today is simply based on who we think needs to be back home now. Whether it's Joey, Ami, Shinobu, Keichi, Ukyo, or myself, it doesn't matter. All I can say is, as a tribe, we were the best we could be, and I couldn't be proudier to have any other 5 people as my team-mates…no, as my friends for the last 18 days.

(Ashitaka sits down, as the speech makes more tears fall from Shinobu as Chromus looks a little teary-eyed himself)

Chromus: Damn it…something in my eye (turns around)…Joey, can you start it off please?

(Shot of Joey going up and writing something on his parchment. He turns to the camera with the vote 'SHINOBU')

Joey: I love her to death, but I don't want her to be around when the backstabbing begins, she's too sweet for that. Whether you go or not, I don't know, but if you do, say hi to your sempai for me, he's lucky to have a wonderful girl like you around. If you don't, I can at least see your sweet self another three days at least.

(Joey returns, then up comes Ashitaka. His vote is for 'UKYO')

Ashitaka: Her heart hides deeper meaning that what her exterior says. She wants to go home, and whether this vote makes her have that wish or not, good luck to the future…Ucchan.

(Next is Ukyo herself, her vote is for 'ASHITAKA')

Ukyo: Ashitaka, you are a peaceful man, yet a noble warrior. Your heart is torn between two places in your homeland, and I think it's time to end the suffering. Whether it does is no difference, I wish you luck hon.

(Next is Keichi, whose vote is for 'AMI')

Keichi: Ami is a wonderful girl with a wonderful life ahead of her. The reason I'm voting for her is because she is someone who doesn't want the life given to her like winning a million pounds. She wants it through hard work and dedication. The best medicine for that is for her to go home. Ami…thank you.

(Next is Shinobu, whose vote is for 'KEICHI'..oh dear, this could get messy…)

Shinobu: He's in love…an emotion I have as well, but he's seen as the luckiest man on his place, however, he's misses her so much, his heart is of good, and he deserves someone like that. Keichi, I hope you see her soon…

(Finally Ami. Her vote…we don't see. HA! I'M EVIL! Of course, scroll down a few pages, and you'll find out…but that's beside the point, I'M STILL EVIL!)

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus taking the pedesal, and six depressed faces on their seats. We see Shinobu, Ami and Ukyo clutching hands, and all the guys with their hands on the girls shoulders, Joey with Shinobu, Keichi with Ami, and Ashitaka with Ukyo)

Chromus: Well guys, this is it. And the final vote begins. (draws the first slip) The first vote is for 'AMI'.

(Ami nods)

Chromus: The second is 'SHINOBU'.

(Shinobu also nods)

Chromus: And then 'UKYO' One for all the girls so far.

(Ukyo nods as the group get all more nervous)

Chromus: The fourth…'KEICHI'.

(Keichi nods)

Chromus: The fifth…(confused)…'ASHITAKA'. Oh dear…this could get ugly.

(Ashitaka looks around as everyone but Joey has one vote.)

Chromus: If this final vote is for Joey, I don't know how I'm going to solve this. (draws it) Joey Wheeler's name…isn't on the slip.

(Joey breathes a sigh of relief but the others are gripping…)

Chromus: The sixth vote, and sixth person to leave the island is…

(Flips it over)

Chromus: (sadly) Keichi Morisato.

(The young mechanic smiles, has a few tears, as the group basically release their nerve, and relief, to be replaced soon by sadness by Keichi's departure.)

Chromus: Keichi-san, can you come up here please?

(The young Morisato man goes up to the author who smiles.)

Chromus: Keichi Morisato, you're card has been played in the game long enough. It was time you were sent to the graveyard…

(A flash of smoke, and the sixth gravestone is read 'KEICHI MORISATO')

Chromus: The tribe was close, but they have spoken. You must leave.

(Keichi immediately turns and goes over, to give his final goodbyes. He gives a handshake to the guys and hugs all three girls. He wishes them good luck before riding out to the sunset.)

Chromus: And thus, the merge will begin. Guys and girls, that had to be heartbreaking, but from now on, you're on your own. Survival is all about yourself, best you know that now. I think it's been a long night, so I suggest you go back to your camp, and thank the stars that you're still here.

(Chromus leaves, as Tsunami stand up, but before they do, the five get into a group hug, Shinobu and Ami crying slightly.)

Chromus: It's been a VERY long night…

* * * *

*Keichi's confessional*

I wanted to go home. I was ready to go home, and I was glad that I went in a way. I know Belle is proud of me, and I know Urd will be making idle threats to me about not going further, but I guess my love for home was more than the love for wealth. I think that is the goddess' way…and it's my way too. I wish all my friends on Tsunami to go far, and hope someone does go all the way.

****

Ami's vote

I've decided to vote for Keichi, mainly because his dream isn't to win a million pounds, it is to live a happy life back home with his sweetheart. Dreams like that are simple, but admirable. I wish for those sort of dreams some day, so this vote is for Keichi to continue this path. Keichi-san, I wish you all the love in the world…

Keichi's stats on the island;

Keichi was not a bother or a nuisance, he worked hard and despite the loss of his first friend of the island Mackey, didn't let it bother him. As the final immunity drew closer, Tsunami thought they could win. Sadly, it didn't happen and a choice had to be made. In the end, in a closer than close vote, Ami Mizuno and Shinobu Maehara voted for him to return home, a prize to Keichi which was worth more than a million pounds anyday.

NEXT TIME ON AAVGS2;

__

The merge…but what's the catch? Uh oh…looks like Chromus is up to his old tricks…but at least Skuld makes sure he too must be punished…

The meeting of the two tribes, some have met before, other's haven't. How will the unknown react?

Immunity challenge: Trademark standing on a log challenge, for as long as possible of course. Who is immediately under threat that they'd want to stand 20 + hours on a log?

And the first casualty of the merge. With the tribes even, what could happen?

* * * *

And although the votes are already there;

****

Keichi (2) Shinobu, Ami

Ami (1) Keichi

Ashitaka (1) Ukyo

Shinobu (1) Joey

Ukyo (1) Ashitaka

And that is that.

A busy week for me this week with the two survivors plus the first of the reality CCC being posted, but hey, all in good work.

Who here got the Nadesico bit between Ruri and Hikari? In the movie, Ruri is adopted to Yurika, the kanjou (or captain) of the Nadesico, hence Felicia's comment about Ruri looking like the daughter of the island's kanjou is just a bit of foreshadowing. Sorry, couldn't help myself.

Anyway, I'll see you soon, please R & R, ja ne! 

**** __


	8. Brain Control

****

AAVGS2 – ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR

Brain Control

And the merge begins, so who is your favourite to win? Do you want one of the powerhouses to surprise, Suzaku warrior Tamahome, noble prince Ashitaka, kawaii cat-girl Felicia or spatula girl Ukyo? Maybe you prefer the more mainstream characters, like Ami Mizuno or Joey Wheeler? How about the mothers of the group, Hikari Horaki or Shinobu Maehara, or just the plain cute Sakura Kasunago or Ruri Hoshino?

Time for the merge to begin….

* * * *

****

Day 19

(Shot of Chromus looking out as the sunrises at 6.20am on the Duelist Island.)

Chromus: The day has come people…no more protecting cute girls like Ruri or Shinobu. No more tears over who is going to go from your tribes Hikari or Ukyo. No more feeling sorry for yourself when you've disappointed Joey and Ashitaka. This time, the game is played for one reason only. Yourself.

(The wind picked up slightly…)

Chromus: Last night, Keichi Morisato was voted off in the narrowest of climaxes but it at least got him back to his home…where a lot of the people on the island are now terribly missing…but no matter. They are about to find a new home after this episode…(off screen)…Skuld, everything ready?

Skuld: (chirpy and oh so kawaii) Hai!

Chromus: Everything they've done so far is about to be forgotten. Because now…the game really begins…

__

WELCOME TO DUELIST KINGDOM – HOME OF ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2…DON'T FEED THE COMPETITORS…

* * * *

8.00am

(Tsunami Tribe)

__

Chromus: Tsunami get up for the final time, in two hours, they will become one tribe, ready to go against each other and their former opposite numbers in Locus. The final Council wasn't something they relished, but in the end, it happened.

Ami: I felt bad last night, it was…

Shinobu: I know Ami-san, I know.

(Shot of Ashitaka talking with Ukyo and Joey)

Ashitaka: They feel really bad. It was their votes that cost Keichi the chance to remain in the game. I guess they didn't really expect it…

Ukyo: (shakes her head) Poor dears…

Joey: He probably did want to leave the most though…it doesn't mean we have to like it though…

__

Chromus: Tsunami's loss last night means the tribes go in 5 against 5. This makes for an interesting merge when it happens…and their opposite numbers are feeling the same thing…

****

LOCUS TRIBE

Tamahome: Well, like it or not we're still here!

Sakura: You looking forward to it? The tension, the competiveness, the work rate as one tribe works with and against another as they battle it out for single dominance?

Tamahome: Er…no? I just want to see what kind of stuff they've got!

(Everyone sweatdrops apart from Ruri who just says a complimentary 'idiot' just to be Ruri-like…)

Hikari: I don't think I can eat…it's so…nerve-wracking.

Felicia: Gonna be fun when they come over! 

Ruri: True. I wonder who got voted off last night?

Sakura: Well…(thinks)…if it was someone strong then maybe that stops the job of us trying to vote them off…

Tamahome: Hey, that's right!

Hikari: Well, we'll find out soon…let's try and digest something before they come over...

* * * *

****

9.00am

__

Both tribes are summoned to the graveyard. They both have the same message which reads;

BOTH TRIBES MUST COME TO THE DUELIST KINGDOM GRAVEYARD SITE BY 10.00AM. BRING ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND LUXURY ITEMS, BUT NOTHING ELSE, NO RICE, NO EQUIPMENT, NOTHING ELSE. EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED BY THE TIME YOU GET THERE, FOR NOW, I'LL BE SEEING YOU…

CHROMUS 

No other explanation is added, as the group wonder what is going to happen…oh well, at least it wasn't another poem…

(By the hour going by, the group are more confused, especially as they go into Council, and Locus are trying to see who of Tsunami was voted off. In a joke, Ukyo has hidden below Joey as they come in, as Locus seem happy that they won't have to vote one of the strongest off. So, it's disappointing when she reveals herself, but in the end, they have to worry about why they are here more than anything else…)

* * * *

****

10.00am – TRIBAL COUNCIL

(Shot of Chromus standing, as the 10 members of the about to be merge tribe await in absolute cluelessness.)

Chromus: Welcome one and welcome all. Congratulations, you 10 have made it this far to the merge, so well done. Now, let's cut the you know what, and get straight to the point. In the note, you were told to bring your stuff but nothing else. Now, about the same time, my associate in the year 2040 is doing the same thing, but he's as clueless as everyone else. Only I know what is going to happen.

(The group remain stone-faced, still confused.)

Chromus: It's simple. From this moment on, you are one tribe. And also from this moment on, your life is going to be a bit different. The camps you made on your tribes will no longer be needed, because…you'll be moving home. (smiles)

Tamahome: Huh?

Chromus: Skuld, fire her up!

(Shot of the goddess Skuld powering up some sort of device. Chromus raises his arms as his wish from Belldandy activates with a time magic of sort…)

Skuld: GODDESS TIME PORTAL ACTIVATE!

(Before anybody can react, the 10 are sucked into a big blue portal…as 10 others are about to bounce out of a dimensional gate from the other end. However…)

Skuld: Good luck Chrissy-nichan! (chuckles) But let's see how you do with the split personality impliment…

* * * *

****

ENIL ISLAND – YEAR 2040 

(The island where Pokevivor originally started is now dumped, rather painfully, on the ground, with Chromus stuck on the bottom…and finding that he doesn't have the strength to try and get up…)

Chromus: (higher pitched voice) Weird…hey, get off!

(10 survivors emerge from their crash landing, as Chromus stands up.)

Chromus: Hey, that wasn't so bad was it?

(The survivors stare at the author…and begin laughing…mostly of course, there is the blue headed expection but…)

Chromus: What? What?

????: Chrissy-poo, you there?

Chromus: Miss Nene, I see all things worked.

(Shot of **Nene Romanova, **whizzkid of BGC2040, and the technological helper of Pokevivor. However, she stops in her tracks…)

Nene: Huh? Tom, why you still here?

Chromus: Tom still here? Aw crap…what's happened here?

Nene: Er…aren't you Tom?

Chromus: Huh?

Nene: Tom…that is you…right?

(Chromus goes into the beaches edge, and looks in the water. And all he sees is a 5 feet 6, light of build, blue eyes, 23 years old, eccentric, Pokenut staring him back.)

Chromus: Oh god…

Nene: Huh?

Chromus: Nene, something has happened screwy…I'm not Tom, it's me Chromus I Tom's body, and I have no idea what has happened…(begins to think)…sorry, scratch that, I think I do. Skuld…

Nene: Oh…right. (cheery) Oh well, I'll leave you to the horrors of being a mind in another person's body, ja!

(Nene runs as Chromus/Tom sweatdrops)

Chromus: Traitor! (sighs) Aw crap…now I've got to explain this to the other guys. (turns to them…and realises that most of them are still laughing) HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!

Chris brain: 'O.K…to be O.K with being in Tom, I have to think like Tom…Hey, I'm an eccentric Pokemon idiot who is secretly in love with Ash…' 

(Chromus shakes his head. Thinks like Tom WASN'T the right way to go about things…)

* * * *

(Finally, the group have settled down and Chromus explains the situation)

Chromus: …basically, I've been trapped inside this twerp's body, and I hate it. Skuld is going to pay…I don't know how, but she will…but for the matter, I'm here, it's still me, and I'm still your host, until the get hosts come in, probably starting from next episode, whilst I call my agent…

Ruri: Idiot.

Chromus: …anyway, as I was saying, I've still got a job to do. And as you've noticed, you are now on a new island. This is Enil, the island where 10 people until a few minutes ago were on, and is your new home. Now…everything have been left as it was so you can decide on your own camp, whether it be Majori's on the west side of the beach or Minori's on the east. You may want to knock down some equipment of course, this is slightly more even that it was on Duelist, so you may or may not find it easier.

(The group nod)

Chromus: You also have a new destination for Tribal Council, no more spooky graveyards. However, you will now be competiting for rewards and immunities for yourself rather than a tribe. I understand old tribal loyalties will still run deep, however, this is still a game to win a million pounds for, so it will be interesting to see what happens.

(The group nod again)

Chromus: Now, I'm sure you guys want to mingle and get to know one another before you all go against each other in two days time. However, there are a couple of matters. What rice supplies the Pokemon crew had on the island are still there, of course, you've got to find them, but you better hope they haven't eaten too much. Secondly, there is no reward challenge today, when you decided which beach to stay at, we'll bring a welcoming present of our own. Thirdly, after you've decided on a beach, I would like you all to choose a name for your own tribe. No more Tsunami or Locus this time, it's all together, so make it a good one.

(A final nod as Chromus stands up)

Chromus: O.K, there are two rowing boats there to check out the two beaches, come back here in 2 hours and make your decisions. Now, I need to find a way to get Skuld back…and also to make sure Tom doesn't piss off Misty too much…if he's in my body, I don't want it to have a few more dents in my skull…

(Chromus leaves at last, as the tribe can finally mingle…)

Ukyo: (high fives…er paws Felicia) Nice to see you again sugar…

Felicia: Yep, but no rematch yet, we better get there as fast as we can, and I hate water…

Ukyo: Trust me, you aren't the only person I know who hates water…

Sakura: Yay! You're still here!

Joey: Of course, you expected anything else…

Sakura: Well sure, I thought you may have been voted off, carved up into little bits, sent into the ocean to be fed by hungry sharks…

Joey: (sweatdrops) Forget I asked…

Tamahome: And all's well that ends well…

Hikari: Well Tama, aren't you going to introduce us? Ruri-ruri and I never actually met them!

Tamahome: Oh sorry…er, what were your names again?

(All sweatdrop as Ruri smiles slightly.)

Ruri: Figures that the idiocy is catching…

Ami: (chuckles) Sorry about that, Ami Mizuno, nice to meet you. (bows)

Ruri: (blushes) Ruri Hoshino, nice to meet you too. (Ruri and Ami shakes hands as Tamahome chuckles)

Tamahome: She may be more shy than I thought…

Ashitaka: Well, let the three girls talk, I'm sure they'd appreciate people their own age and such…besides, Tama, gives us a chance to talk as well.

Tamahome: Sure…but who told you to call me Tama?

Shinobu: Er…er…erm…er…

Ami: Don't be shy Shinobu, it's O.K…

Shinobu: S-s-sorry! Shinobu Maehara, 14 years old, pleased to meet you! (bows)

Ami: Sorry about this, I guess we're just shy…

Ruri: It's O.K…it's interesting to see new people and seeing what they are like…(in her mind)…well, nervous…but not complete idiots, that's for sure…

(The group mingle as they realise they have a job to do, so the former Tsunami and Locus tribes head in the boats heading for the former Majori part of the island…)

* * * *

Tamahome: Hmm…the camp isn't too shabby…but I think my guys can say it better…erm…

Sakura: Oh Tama, we know that sleeping in a camp with so many beautiful girls is a danger to your health…

(Ukyo: (whispering) What's that mean?)

(Hikari: (whispering) Violent girlfriend…)

(Ukyo: (whispering) Oh…heh, note to introduce her to Akane one of the days…)

Ruri: The set-up is similar to ours…

Ashitaka: Same here…

Joey: I guess they had a Shinobu here, they wanted to keep everything clean…I guess the problem of rats isn't escaped even in this time…

(Shot of Shinobu blushing…)

Ami: Well, health is always important, it's the first lessons I've learnt being here in addition to studying to be a doctor…

Felicia: This is boring…anyone ready to check the other one out?

Tamahome: She has the energy of 10 cats and yet sleeps like a log? (thinks for a bit) Figures…O.K, let's check the other camp…

****

(FORMER MINORI CAMP)

Shinobu: Um…it's…

Ukyo: Unusual.

(Shot of the single camps which Minori put up)

Tamahome: I guess I would be O.K with this set up, but…

Ashitaka: Actually, so would I?

Ukyo: Huh?

Ashitaka: Well, you think I haven't had problems sleeping in the same area with three beautiful girls as well?

(Ukyo sweatdrops, whilst Ami and Shinobu blush…)

Ami: Now…he tells us…I don't want to ask Joey anything?

(Joey is also beet red as Locus have to chuckle…)

Felicia: I think we have a life ahead of us as a tribe at least…

Hikari: Yes, but where?

* * * *

****

12.00pm – MEETING AT MAIN BEACH

Chromus: (repeating himself) I must not fear…fear is the mind killer…fear is the little death that brings total oblivion…

Ruri: He's cracked.

Chromus: (snaps out of 'Why am I in Tom's body syndrome') Ah, my bad boys and femme fatales, have you made a decision?

Ami: Yes sir. 

Chromus: And that would be?

Hikari: We would like to be in the camp formerly known as Majori.

Chromus: And why?

Tamahome: Both tribes feel that Majori's camp effort is more suited to their own.

Chromus: In other words, less work?

Joey: Bin-go!

Chromus: Feh…your decision. And have you decided on a name?

Ruri: Yes. We've decided to go with Tsucus tribe.

Chromus: Ah, the trademark mix of two names. Very well…Tsucus tribe, your first day as this one tribe has begun. And as of this moment, a nice surprise is awaiting Tsucus beach, so I suggest you get your rowing arms ready…but enjoy this welcoming gift whilst it lasts, as tomorrow, the first immunity challenge awaits, and then the alliances and backstabbing begin once again. Ja ne!

(As the formerly built author leaves, the group take the boats, and at least for today, won't go hungry…)

* * * *

****

TSUCUS TRIBE – _First arrival at Tsucus beach – 12.35pm (past midday)_

Chromus: The day has officially started for Tsucus, and at least, they can get some good food…

Ami: Seafood!

(The monster of sea catches, fish, crabs, lobster, prawns, shrimp, a barbeque to prepare them, plus a bottle of milk for everyone to enjoy)

Tamahome: Cheers!

All: To Tsucus Tribe!

(A shot of the group serving food, shot of Ami serving Ruri some salmon, to which the Sasami pig-tailed girl smiles at, Tamahome nearly choking on a shrimp, not knowing it's taste, Ashitaka talking with Felicia, Ukyo making sushi for anyone who wants it, Joey and Sakura talking, Shinobu smiling whilst BBQing the mackerel, and Hikari politely watching with her and occasionally the two are talking. All is well…for now…)

* * * *

****

2.00pm

(The environment of Tsucus beach is a lot different from both tribes past. It is a mixture of jungle AND sea, so the weaknesses that both tribes had to suffer in the past no longer count…)

(The tribe, full up, decide to do their own thing. Most are mixing in with their old tribesmates, however some are enjoying the company of their former enemies…)

(Shot of Ruri and Ami watching by the sea)

__

Ruri: Ami…I'm drawn to her. She's someone who I could certainly develop a respect for, if not friendship. She has an afficienty for water, and plus can hardly be called an idiot…

Ami: Ruri is a sweetie-pie. I've seen her before being a bit anti-social…but then again, the same can be said about me. I can see why we clicked, it's seems unusual, yet not at the same time.

Ruri: I had the affection for water back in my youth, it was the only thing that brought me out of the world I lived. The jump of the salmon is always a memory that I'm fond of…I'm glad Mr. Tenkawa showed it to me one more time.

Ami: It's weird seeing the two of us being similar, yet here we are, watching the ocean without a care in the world.

Ruri: (smiles slightly) Yes…that's true.

(In the ocean, a dolphin splashes out of the water in a rainbow sparkle of water eruption. Ami gasps)

Ami: Sugoi!

(Ruri stands up, and her smile grows…)

(And these aren't the only two 'enemies' bonding…er, actually, all of them are in a way…)

(Shot of Sakura and Joey in the jungle)

Joey: Wish I had the power of my Flame Swordsman now…

Sakura: HADOKEN!

(Sakura's chi technique eliminates half the brush to clear the way as they've been nominated for wood duty…and to scour the premises…having Joey as a navigator may not be the best idea Sakura-chan…)

Joey: Er…

Sakura: Shall we go?

Joey: Er…sure.

(Sakura grabs Joey's hand and they head off. O.K, so 2 duos are bonding, but that doesn't mean…)

(Shot of Hikari and Shinobu by the fire washing up…)

Hikari: Funny, I would have never guessed you're the same age as me, you look so young…

Shinobu: Um…I'm sorry Hikari-san…

Hikari: (chuckles) You can't change your age sweetheart. It's just you look so cute, I thought you'd be nearer Ruri's age…

(Shinobu blushes as Hikari sweetly puts her arm around her shoulders…)

Hikari: Here we are, whilst everyone else does their thing, we girls wash up.

Shinobu: Oh…but I don't mind!

Hikari: And neither do I, but it's the principle of the matter…(goes in a mock huff as Shinobu brings out a bright smile…and Hikari practically melts…)

Hikari: So…so…so…

(Hugs Shinobu)

Hikari: SO CUTE!

(NOTE: Anyone whose name isn't Adam Pulver…^_^…that can guess what scene and anime I stole that from gets a booby prize…)

(O.K, 6 out of the 10 are mingling with former enemies, but not everyone can…huh?)

(Shot of Ashitaka and Tamahome sparing)

Tamahome: So, you are from ancient times huh? Ancient Japan rather than Ancient China?

Ashitaka: It doesn't matter where or when we are from, we're all equals here.

Tamahome: (ducks the wooden sword strike) That's true…plus we're both lucky back home…

Ashitaka: I wouldn't say I was lucky…but I guess if you count that I'm alive, then yes…

Tamahome: Huh, alive?

Ashitaka: (smiles) I think we should take a break. I have much to tell you Tamahome…

(And finally…)

Ukyo: Got some?

Felicia: Yep, this should get something for our water…

(Felicia cuts down the orange that was on the tree which Ukyo catches. Sadly, Felicia miss-times the jump…and more sadly, Ukyo can't quite catch the large cat girl…)

Ukyo: Ouch…

Felicia: You can say that again…

Ukyo: Ouch…

(Seems I'm gaining some of Tom's lousy predictions…screw you guys, I'm going home!)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

__

Chromus: It isn't until late afternoon/early evening when Tsucus have something to eat, makeshift orange juice and a helping of rice. The group are quickly adjusting to their routine…as long as they don't forget what they will have to do sooner or later…

(Shot of all 10 eating, mingled with general chatter)

__

Ashitaka: We know it's a game, but we are enjoying the time we're having together as a tribe.

Hikari: We've become so enjoyable with the opposite company, that none of us have even asked about who to vote for…

Felicia: So, how was the company for your tribe?

Ukyo: O.K mostly. Apart from Mai at the beginning, there wasn't any problems. Mackey was voted off because he was freaking out, and Keichi was simply the luck of the draw I guess…

Joey: What about you guys?

Hikari: Same as you guys. All our votes were based on strategy and also on who annoyed us the most. Plus the fact that most of the people were picked on poor Ruri here…

Ashitaka: Why does that sound so familiar?

Ukyo: Going after the cute blue headed girl…hmmm…Shinobu?

Shinobu: Ummm…(blushes remembering the protection that Joey gave her when Mai went off)

Ukyo: We would include Ami as well…but no one has gone after her yet.

Hikari: Cody on the other hand…

Ruri: I'm still sorry about that…

Ami: Don't worry, we felt like that Shinobu and I when Keichi went, because it was our votes that sent him there.

Tamahome: Don't worry, not going to happen, we're here and we're 10 strong…even though 5 of them are our bitter enemies…

Joey: What? Avast you knave!

Tamahome: (smiles) That's right, only our tribe can be this evil!

Felicia: Yeah! Besides only we can pick on Tamahome!

Ukyo: (smiles) As long as only we can pick on Joey…

Hikari: Done.

Tamahome/Joey: Aw nuts…

(The banter is there, and the enjoyment is for all to see, but it won't last…)

* * * *

****

10.00pm

Hikari: O.K…whose sleeping where?

(Shot of the camp, extended for 10 people thanks to hard work from Tamahome, Ukyo, Ashitaka, and Felicia, with the others pitching in when they could. Tamahome has made a hammock and with a mosquito net, plans to sleep there. The other two guys, Ashitaka and Joey, are also a bit nervous…)

Ukyo: Oh, what are we to do with you guys?

Joey: Hey, we've been sleeping with you guys all this time…nobody from Locus take that literally…

(Shot of Hikari who was about to go 3:16, but closed her mouth in time…)

Ashitaka: That's O.K…I've slept outside before…

Joey: Same here…

Shinobu: B-but we're not on duelist island anymore, we don't know the threats outside…

Sakura: (sweatdrops) Tell that to them…

(Shot of inside the camp, as Felicia is snug asleep. Also, curled up in her lap is Ruri…I guess one too many late night shift in the Nadesico…)

Tamahome: Just let em sleep…trust him…

Joey: Aw thanks pa…

Tamahome: I was talking about Ashitaka…

Joey: Damn.

(The group laugh before finally coming up with a plan. The two guys are sleeping outside, but in a makeshift sleeping bags made from leaves and a fishing net from a challenge in Pokevivor. Also, they sleep near the tent…but not too near of course. And Joey better not peep…)

(The first night may or may not be comfortable, but it's paradise compared to the horrors awaiting them…and it's more than hearing Chromus's brain talking out of the as…I mean, mouth of Mr. Greenville…)

* * * *

****

DAY 20

Tsucus Tribe – 8.00am

__

Chromus: It's been 20 days since 16 people from various anime and games entered this domain. 6 have gone, 10 remain…and today begins their first immunity as a tribe…and it's a trademark ones which will separate the men from the boys so to speak…

(The wake up call of Locus sees Hikari smiling over a sleeping Shinobu and Ruri curled up near Felicia)

Hikari: This goes against all my school principals as a tough class representative, but that is so cute it defies belief…

(Shot of Hikari going to make rice for 10, fortunately, the combined amount of Majori and Minori has been put together. In the water, Tamahome is up and trying to catch some fish, and Ashitaka is also there helping. Finally, the fire is being prepared and watched by Ukyo, as all the others are still in the camp…or in Joey's case, sleeping on a log…)

Hikari: How does he do it?

Ukyo: Joey? We're all riddled with mystery and envy I think of the wonder that is Joey Wheeler, who has the magical ability to sleep on and through anything…

Hikari: (chuckles) Oh well, at least I know why he's the whipping boy of the group?

Ukyo: Heh, you don't know the half of it sugar. (Ukyo makes a whip cracking sound and Hikari bawls over in laughter, as Joey seems to wake up from the noise)

Joey: Er…what…what was that sound? It sounded like 5 evil hens cackling about me…

Hikari: Geez Joey, of course not, what an ego!

Joey: Oh, I'm sorry…

Ukyo: It's just us two evil hens.

Joey: (sweatdrops) Oh boy…

(The two crack up again as Joey goes to wash his face. Meanwhile, movement in the camp is imminent as Shinobu immediately panics…)

Shinobu: G-gomen nasai! I-I want…

Ukyo: Nah sugar, we let you sleep, you needed it. 

(Shinobu looks embarrassed, but calms down, this isn't a re-run of episode 1 y'know…)

Tamahome: Success!

(Shot of Tamahome with a fish in his hands wriggling away)

Tamahome: Oh no you don't little man, Hikari, the fire ready?

Hikari: Sure!

Ashitaka: Basic technique with the quick grab, but with his reflexes, an excellent way of catching fish.

(Shot of the camp, as Ami gets up, a bit surprised to see most of the camp up. Ami shakes her head…)

Ami: I've let myself go these last few weeks…

Ruri: Don't worry about it Ami-san.

(Shot of Ruri getting up)

Ruri: I feel the same way. It seems that back in my world I seem to be always at the helm, being as busy as I can be…however, here, it seems I've been catching up on my youth, and I guess the idiot I am, sleeping in has been a nasty habit that I seem to have caught of Miss Minato back home…

Ami: Well Ruri, it's just I'm used to getting up so early. I get up, do a couple of hours studying, have breakfast, say goodbye to my mom who has to work, tidy up, wash up, get myself ready for school, then go then…

Ruri: Er…aren't you forgetting something?

Ami: I don't think so…

(Ruri whispers into Ami's ear as Ami's eyes light up as she stammers)

Ami: H-How did y-you…

Ruri: I'm from the future remember? I checked up on the cast before I came here? Don't worry, it doesn't matter, I won't say a word.

Ami: If you know that, then…(whispers)…do you know the result?

(Ruri shakes her head)

Ruri: I refused to look at the sheets with the results. I got into so much trouble last time I did something like that…

(Ruri and Ami get up and continue their slightly more advanced talk, as Tamahome and Ukyo sweatdrop..)

Tamahome/Ukyo: Ami/Ruri is a genius…

(Finally, Sakura has the rather difficult job of dragging Felicia out of the camp…)

Sakura: I'm not dragging you out here!

Felicia: (half-asleep) But nekomom, I don't want to go to school today…

Joey: And they say I'm bad…

Hikari: (shouts) Oh well, a dash of cold water should work, Ashitaka, if you don't mind…

Ashitaka: On it.

Felicia: (wide awake) I'M UP! I'M UP!

Hikari: Oh, goody! Now, we're all ready…

Felicia: (moans…cutely of course) Hikari-chan…

Hikari: Oh, please, don't give me those kitty-girl eyes…everyone, don't let her catch you in her gaze otherwise you'll regret it!

Felicia: Aww…meanie!

(The group are laughing now, but in a few hours time, they may not be…)

* * * *

****

10.30pm

Sakura: So, the first immunity is at 12? Wonder what we'll have to do?

Tamahome: I dunno…but in the back of my mind, you know you could always go, so I'm going to go all out to win…

Sakura: Yeah. We're all friendly and nice, but in the end, it's the game and the game demands we cast someone off, and no matter how friendly we are, waters run deep…

(Shot of Tamahome and Sakura sparring in a warm up…)

__

Tamahome: Sakura mentioned to me that I could be a prime target for being voted off because of my strength. I never thought about it before with the goofing off we've had with old Tsunami, but it's a point, cause beneath it all, it's still tribe vs. tribe.

(Shot of Ashitaka, in deep meditation)

__

Ashitaka: I like to relax the mind before a challenge, and whilst some of Locus may see it weird, it's for a purpose. I don't want to go.

(Shot of Ukyo juggling with her hand spatulas, as Shinobu trails her.)

Shinobu: Um, Ucchan, are you worried about…

Ukyo: Immunity? Yep. I know I could be a target, so I'm going to do my best…(looks at Shinobu's nervous face and smiles) Don't worry, no-one could vote off someone as cute as you…

(Shinobu blushes as Ukyo chuckles and puts an arm around Shinobu as they walk off together down the beach)

__

Ukyo: Despite everything, I know I'm in trouble, being a Nerimian is always a disadvantage, no matter how good or strong you are, the vote is the most dangerous thing this island can come against you.

(Shot of Felicia with Ruri, making a new hopscotch area…hey, what did you expect? Akari's House Number 4? – Battle Athletes gag…)

Ruri: It's been a while if you think about it…38 years…

Felicia: (smiles) Look like your sense of humor hasn't dried up Ruri-chan.

Ruri: I guess…Felicia? 

Felicia: Yes?

Ruri: Are you worried about the immunity? With your strength, you are a prime target…

Felicia: Hmm…I never thought about it like that.

Ruri: (sighs) I won't say it…but Felicia, I think you need to be careful. We are all friends on the outside, but everyone, including myself, is thinking about will happen after today's immunity…

Felicia: Well, I'll just give it my best, and hope it's enough!

Ruri: I guess that's the best we can hope for…

__

Felicia: I never realised being strong made you such a target, but it makes sense of course. Now, I think I've started to realise the game's ugly side…I never actually considered getting voted off…

(Shot of Ami reading a book_, _as Hikari does a bit of jogging to get warmed up. Everyone has their own preparations, but they best be prepared for what is about to await them...

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Stand until you can't stands no more…

(Shot of the spread of sea in the centre of the island where a huge stretch of log is out. A number of people realise what is in order, whilst some look completely blank.)

(Shot of Chromus, looking a bit in pain)

Chromus: I guess acupuncture doesn't work…oh well, guess I'm stuck in this stupid form, now I know how Captain Ginyu feels…oh, oh yes, there is an immunity challenge about to commence. Hey guys…

Ruri: Sorry Chris, but you just look so idiotic…

Chromus: (sweatdrops) And my hope for you to win this just went down a few notches…anyway, the challenge is very simple.

(Shot of the log as Chromus explains)

Chromus: That is a log. There are 10 people. 10 people must swim out to the log, and 10 people must stay on the log. The last person to remain on the log wins immunity. It could be 10 minutes, 10 hours, whatever…but basically who stays on the longest wins. That's it…although as the challenge progresses, there will be complications to say the least…

(An 'uh oh' look goes through into the team, as Chromus smiles…which doesn't look right, an evil smile on Tom's face…)

Chromus: O.K, I better get ready myself, now, will you all please swim over to the log please?

(The group do so as Chromus waits by a tree. All of them, to Chris' surprise, can swim, including Ruri, who he figured wouldn't be able to, and Felicia, who obviously doesn't like the water, but is still half-human, and that half is making her able to go through this. All the others are fine, as after they all reach the log, Chromus shouts out in a megaphone)

Chromus: O.K, now as soon as you get on the log, stand up. As soon as all 10 are up, the challenge begins. All I can say is I hope you have a good breakfast…so go!

(The group climb on the log, some are immediately standing comfortably, notibaly Ashitaka and Felicia, who shakes the water off her as well to the annoyance of her teammates. Tamahome is next, then Ukyo, then Ami, then Hikari, then Joey, then Sakura, then Shinobu and finally Ruri. The challenge begins now…)

(The shot of the group is pretty steady, all 10 manage to stand up still. The balancing act of Ashitaka and Tamahome is pretty good, as is Felicia, with Ami and surprisingly Ruri seemingly quite comfortable. Felicia is trying hard not to go into hands and feet mode, whilst Shinobu is very nervous more than anything. Ukyo, surprisingly, isn't handling it as well as expected, whilst Sakura has a good poise but there's the twist of the People's eyebrow which shows her nerves. Joey is wobbling, but still has a goofy grin, on the other hand, Hikari is busy trying not to make an embarrassment of herself…)

Hikari: I…hate…this…

(Hikari is obviously having the most problems after just 2 minutes, she simply gives up.)

HIKARI HORAKI – TIME: 2 mins.

__

Hikari: Balancing is not my thing…

(The rest of the group, from left to right, are Tamahome, Sakura, Ashitaka, Ukyo, Felicia, Ruri, Ami, Shinobu and Joey. There are a few wobbles on the log, but it's not as bad as poor Hikari…)

(Shot of the beach)

Chromus: Nuts…and I had money on Shinobu to go first…(sees Hikari comes back to the beach)…ahoy there!

Hikari: I…will never live myself down back at class…

Chromus: Don't worry, here's a consolation prize. (hands Hikari a soda can which Hikari smiles and drinks with appreciation) Now, who needs to win this?

Hikari: (thinks) On my side, Tamahome and Felicia. On theirs, that Ashitaka I think. Oh well…cheers to them!

(Shot of the log, spying on Hikari…)

Tamahome: hoo boy…

****

1 hour gone…

(Hikari has stayed with Chromus as he tries to push the first 'temptation' out. However, he realises he is in Tom's 125 pound body rather than his own 200 pound one, and has a few problems pushing it…)

Chromus: Skuld…you will pay…

(After what seems to be an eternity, the first raft with an item appears tented down onto it, and the group groan as Hikari stiffles a chuckle)

Joey: I am officially being tortured…

(A circular dish is out, it is a full fledged okonomiyaki, and the group are drooling. Ukyo has to close her eyes…)

Chromus: I thought it might suffer a few people. Ucchan may be the best, but Kasumi is excellent and here we have home made cooking thanks to the Tendo girl, it isn't the only thing on the menu as well…

(Ukyo is very tempted by the bait…but calms down and hangs on. All the others are drooling just as much, except for Shinobu, very calm, Ruri, whose emotions you can't really read, and Ashitaka. Everyone else seems ready to jump…)

(…but no-one does.)

Chromus: (snaps his fingers) Nuts…more willed than I thought, blast, go to Plan B…

****

2.00pm

(Since that hour, the others have been talking about food, as a way to pass the time…and also to psyche the others out…)

Tamahome: Pure Chinese cuisine for me though…

Chromus: Oh, you mean these?

(Shot of the next line up, a hot bowl of steaming meat dumplings, and Tamahome is pretty much drooling. His mind says 'no' but his stomach says 'yes')

Tamahome: No…no….not this way, I can't…no, I musn't..

Joey: Aw, screw this!

(Joey Wheeler jumps in, his stomach more important that immunity. Hey, it's Joey!)

TIME – JOEY WHEELER – 2 HOURS

Ruri: Idiot.

Ukyo: Glad you said it before me…

(On the beach, Hikari is laughing)

Hikari: Heh…now I know why he's Tsunami's whipping boy…

(Shot of Joey on the raft, eating the dumplings, much to the Tscusus disastifaction…)

Tamahome: Can't you do that away from here?

Joey: No, they might fall in the sea! (chomps away as Tama looks forlorn…)

Ashitaka: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach…

Ukyo: Why hasn't it worked for me then?

Sakura: Hmm…maybe my noodle recipe will work for Ryu-sempai…

Shinobu: D-doesn't always work…

* * * *

****

4 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES SINCE THE CHALLENGE STARTED

__

The toll is starting to take…

(Some people are obviously want to get off, with Shinobu and Sakura looking in most trouble…)

__

Sakura: Balancing isn't my strong point, and I haven't got great leg strength. My endurance is fine with my fighting and volleyball skills, but it's not that which is the problem…

Sakura: My back is screaming…

(Sakura finally blanks out, and is quickly followed by Shinobu as the remaining 6 congratulate the two as they swim out to the raft. Chromus picks them up, getting a bit of exercise in this body, as they are treated to a soda and a candy bar each. Hikari and Joey are still there, as Joey hugs his little sis.)

Joey: Once again, you make me look bad.

Shinobu: Um…sorry?

Joey: (chuckling) I'm only joking sis, don't worry bout it!

Sakura: So Hikari, how come Joey's still alive? Didn't you follow the plan?

Hikari: Sakura, you evil!

Joey: What? What? What are you plotting against poor me now?

(The girls, including Shinobu, have a good chuckle at the duelist expense. However, what is happening is no laughing matter…)

* * * *

****

6 hours 20 minutes gone

(The sun isn't down yet, but the group know that sunset is upon them. Since then, all three girls have returned to camp, with only Joey left on there, with Chromus. The author/host tries one more temptation before the day is out…)

(Shot of Tamahome still hanging on, Ashitaka has his eyes closed, drowning out everything. Ukyo now seems comfortable on there and looks like she's waiting for a bus, Felicia is just hoping she doesn't fall in, Ruri is surprisingly composed and doesn't seem in pain…then again, it's hard to read this girl…and finally Ami, wipes a bit of sweat off, as the temperature is still in the high 80 degrees, another problem for them…)

(…and then, a huge plate of sushi comes floating by…not helped by Ukyo and Tamahome's stomachs growling in unison…)

(…but when no-one budges, Chromus sighs)

Chromus: Better bring out the camping equipment, this is going to be an all-nighter…

* * * *

(Meanwhile…)

(The camp is a nice holiday atmosphere, with the three girls, Hikari, Sakura and Shinobu enjoying the fire, and a small helping of rice and fish pieces. Shinobu at first was extremely shy in talking to the two former Locus girls, but Hikari and Sakura have quickly accepted here, and the three are talking, although embarrassing Shinobu a couple of occasions about Keitaro, Hikari is also flushed around Touji talk that Sakura brings up, which makes Hikari talk about Sakura's fanism over Ryu. The two 'argue' and Shinobu has to laugh. Mission accomplished…)

Shinobu: No-one can come back?

Sakura: They might still be waiting with Joey back at the camp if anyone else has given up…although I think a lot of them are taking the way to immunity to heart.

Hikari: (nodding) I think a few of those realise they need it more than we do, no offence to them, but…

Shinobu: They're threats?

(Sakura and Hikari nod as they sigh. Shinobu immediately worries in her mind about her friends as the trial in the night continues…)

* * * *

****

8 hours 30 minutes – Half past eight and all's…crap…

(Shot of the remaining six, still there, but slowly fading as the group's endurance is beginning to slip. Finally, someone breaks…)

Ami: I think I've given all that I've got…

Ashitaka: Ami, you O.K?

Ami: I'm fine Ashitaka. I'm proud of last this long, I think I need to test the waters again. 

(The group clap, lead by Ruri and Ukyo as Ami dives gracefully into the waters.)

AMI MIZUNO – TIME – 8 HOURS, 31 MINUTES

(Shot of a tent where Joey and Chromus are making a small fire…and spot Ami making it to there…)

Chromus: Ami! Well, I think you're a bit famished…

Ami: I'm a little hungry…

Chromus: Well, here's some snacks for you, some sweet, some savoury…now, do the two of you want to return to camp? I'll be here waiting for anyone else though so don't worry.

(Joey and Ami nod, as Chromus calls for Tron Bonne (game character) to give them a lift in her machine as she takes them back to Tsucus beach…on the log, the battle isn't over by a long shot…)

* * * *

9.00pm – **TSUCUS TRIBE**

(The camp is quiet. Shinobu has already drifted to sleep, but Hikari and Sakura are still up, as Joey and Ami come up towards them…)

Sakura: Two more…(a bit surprised that Ami is with Joey…) wow…

Hikari: Wow…huh, what?

Sakura: That means Ruri is still out there…

(Hikari is also genuinelly surprised, but in the end, relaxes and lets Joey and Ami joins them. Ami smiles and enjoys a bit of rice, but the two are obviously tired. The 4, even Joey, enter the camp later, and hope they can get up if anyone else comes…)

(…scratch that, they are all out like lights…although Joey is on his own whilst the four girls are on the opposite end…)

* * * *

__

Chromus: (whispering) It's quarter-past twelve in the night, the group have now been there for 12 hours plus, and none of them want to move from that spot, the threat of immunity is upon them, but stand on a log, with no food, water, or sleep is going to bring them down eventually…but will it be sooner or later?

****

12.15pm

(Tamahome, Ashitaka, Ukyo, Felicia and Ruri are now feeling the effects of the night, and 12 hours of no food. Some are trying not to show their discomfort like Ashitaka and Ruri, but it's becoming obvious that this is no pleasure trip. However, considering how Akane and Gohan did last time, no-one wants to give up…)

(Fast forward…) 

****

1.05pm

(Finally, one does give up…)

Ukyo: Guys…this is my limit, and as much as I hate the fact that Akane is going to best me, I'd take hunger over pride any day…

Felicia: Well done Ukyo-san…

(The others follow comments as Ukyo wishes them good luck before jumping into the water and swimming back…)

UKYO KUONJI – TIME – 13 HOURS, 5 MINUTES

__

Ukyo: I felt so stiff when I come off that log, and feeling the water in the black night felt like I was the most peaceful girl in the world...

(Shot of Ukyo heading to the beach. Chromus, still awake surprisingly, smiles at the spatula girl as she's comes up)

Chromus: Are you O.K?

Ukyo: Yeah…tired and hurting, but fine.

Chromus: Right, do you want something to eat or drink, or do you just want to go to bed?

Ukyo: Bed sounds good…

(Chromus shows the camp where there are two sleeping bags there. Ukyo smiles before taking one of them and slowly drifts off to sleep, as Chromus begins to watch the remainder of the challenge, and tries not to go to sleep himself…)

* * * *

****

The next victim happens here….

3.45am

Ruri: I think that's my limit.

Tamahome: Ruri, how you stayed on there for so long…

Ruri: Believe it or not, I'm used to working in the same position for long periods of time back at the Nadesico. However, I think you three need this more than I do. So, I just stayed to prove myself. I leave it to you guys now, thank you and good luck.

Felicia: Well done Ruri-ruri!

(The three, including Ashitaka, applaud Miss Hoshino's surprising effort, as she slowly enters the water. Chromus, seeing it on the beach, immediately manages to use what little strength he's got and heads out a raft to pick up the girl. Ruri manages to swim to it as he gets to her, as Chromus helps her up and takes her back to land.)

RURI HOSHINO – TIME – 15 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES

Chromus: You O.K there?

Ruri: Yes, I'm fine Mr. Homer…or is it Mr. Greenville?

Chromus: Don't worry about it. Let's just get you to sleep.

(Ruri doesn't complain as they head to shore, and she gets into the small test and goes in the second sleeping bag by Ukyo. Chromus yawns…)

__

Chromus: (whispering) It's quarter to four in the morning. The challenge has lasted nearly 15 hours so far, still 8 hours short of the 23 hour mark set by Akane and Gohan in AAVGS1…and on that note, I'm going to try and get a couple of hours sleep…

* * * *

****

Day 21 – 6.00am

(The day has officially started…and tribal council is tonight. However, tribal council is the least amount of the problems…because immunity hasn't finished yet…^_^)

(Shot of the log where Tamahome, Ashitaka and Felicia are still on there, looking cold and miserable, but hiding it to the best of their ability.)

****

1 HOUR LATER

(At 7, Chromus brings two more survivors back to a slowly awaking camp…)

(Shot of Shinobu slowly rising as Hikari is already outside. Sakura is still asleep, as is Joey. Ami is nowhere to be seen.)

Shinobu: H-Hikari san?

Hikari: Hey there sweetheart. I've been up for a bit now, still waiting for anyone to come back…

Chromus: Two good things coming right at you…

(Chromus arrives at Tsucus Beach with a tired Ruri and Ukyo emerging from the growth. Hikari and Shinobu both smile as the two try hard not to collapse…)

Chromus: Sorry about that, but rules say I had to transfer you two back to camp…

Ruri: The survivor committee are idiots…

Chromus: (sighs) Agreed. Anyway, the other three are still on there, and I'll be waiting for them. Anyone who wishes to join me are welcome…

(As Chromus leaves, Ukyo and Ruri head straight for the camp, even ignore Hikari and Shinobu, the dream team cooks, the aroma of crispy rice tantalising…)

Hikari: I guess a long night…

Shinobu: Er…yes…

(Shot of Ami out from a morning jog, plus with two gourds of water…)

Ami: Hey guys, anything happened?

Hikari: Yeah, Ruri and Ukyo are back. That means Ashitaka, Felicia and Tamahome are still out there…

Ami: Oh my…

* * * *

****

8.00am – 20 HOURS SINCE CHALLENGE BEGAN…

__

Chromus: It's still anyone's game, and discussions of holding back Tribal Council 24 hours have begun, as we have no idea how long Tamahome, Felicia and Ashitaka are going to last…

Ashitaka: My feet hurt…

Tamahome: How could you last so long on that log with those legs Felicia?

Felicia: Part cat which is good at digging in and balancing…and part cat which doesn't want to go into the water…

Tamahome: Considering your sleeping habits, I'm amazed you didn't fall asleep on the log…

Felicia: If I was capable of moving now, I'd smack you…

(Tamahome chuckles as Ashitaka smiles. Felicia is tempted to stretch out, but with the fear of falling into the sea always there, remains stationary…)

****

BACK AT CAMP…

8.30am

Hikari: Well, I'm going to watch the end of this battle, you coming Shinobu?

Shinobu: Er…hai!

Ami: I'll come as well, let the others rest, besides, I'm sure they can hold the fort…

(Shot of Sakura, now up, busying eating a late breakfast as a shot of Joey starting to emerge from the camp. Ruri and Ukyo are still asleep.)

Hikari: Yeah, you're right. Sakura can beat up Joey if he gets too out of line…

Joey: I HEARD THAT!

(The girls giggle as Joey 'huffs' in a corner. The three head out to the still ongoing immunity challenge…)

* * * *

****

9.15am – 21 HOURS PLUS SINCE CHALLENGE STARTED…

(The girls arrive to join Chromus who is still trying to work out the kinks in the Tom body…)

Chromus: Must…not…fall…asleep…

Hikari: Hey, you awake?

(Suddenly, Chris' brain enters into right mode, a.k.a. the Chris which goes all gooey at the sight of three cute girls suddenly entering the fray to watch the end of a survivor challenge…^_^)

Chromus: Yep! And it seems they are all trying to hold on to the end…

(The three girls take a seat inside the makeshift camp, where there is food and drink ready for the survivors remaining…that is, if they don't want to pass out from lack of sleep first…)

(…however, at last, someone decides to give up…)

****

9.24am.

Tamahome: That's it…I can't feel my toes, that's a bad sign…I think this is the end of the line for me…

Felicia: Tama…

Tamahome: No, that's it, my limit is done and I have to go, sorry guys…

Ashitaka: You are most worthy Tamahome.

(Tamahome nods as the two clap as Tamahome slowly steps off the log, feels the pain in his legs, before the water kicks in. Chromus is about to go and get him, but Tamahome doesn't need the help and manages to swim out to the beach. There, Hikari, Shinobu and Ami are giving him a standing welcome…)

Hikari: (hugging Tamahome) That was incredible…

Tamahome: (sighs) But not enough sadly…(casts a weary eye on Ami and Shinobu, but ignores it for the time being as Chromus hands him a drink)

Chromus: I feel you need it, you going to sleep? 

Tamahome: Nah…I feel I need to be awake and watch the end of this, besides I can't be asleep when a Council is upon us?

Shinobu: (stunned) There's a council tonight?

Chromus: Unless these two stay on much longer, then yes.

(Tamahome gets comfortable in the camp, and gets a bite to eat from the goodies in there as well, trying not to fall asleep. The battle is down to two…)

* * * *

****

TSUCUS CAMP – 10.00AM

Joey: It's kinda quiet around here…

Sakura: Yeah, with everyone else out in the challenge and two in the camp sleeping, it's nice to talk.

Joey: Yeah, we haven't done it since…er…well..

Sakura: (punches him lightly in the shoulder) Hey, you were the one wondering around sugar drunk at night…

Joey: Hey, I never said you could help me…

Sakura: (humphs) And then I was worried about you…

Joey: (crouch of the tiger technique…Ranma ½ fans will get the joke, everyone else…basically bowing and scrapping…used primarily by Genma Saotome, Soun Tendo…and when he steals a carrot from a horse, Tauski from Fushigi Yugi…^_^) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Sakura: (smiles) Pathetic…O.K, you're forgiven.. 

(Huh? Wait a second? The two that were out in the night those times were…)

(In the camp however, the tent has a slight muffled sound….)

* * * *

****

10.15am – IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

(Shot of Ami who has brought her book with her, Shinobu and Hikari seem content to watch the result, whilst Tamahome is busy snoring…)

Hikari: (sweatdropping) Do you want me to warn you when the result happens Ami?

Ami: Hmmm…oh sorry, habit of mine, if that's O.K…(goes back to her book)

(Shinobu lightly laughs as Hikari shakes her head with a smile on her face. Meanwhile on the log…)

Ashitaka: I'm not sure…

Felicia: …how much longer…

Ashitaka/Felicia: I can hold on for…

Ashitaka: I would suggest jumping together, but I have a feeling they've found a way to get round that…

Felicia: Ya! (groans) My legs are hurting…

Ashitaka: (sighs) How badly do you want immunity Felicia?

Felicia: Eh? 

Ashitaka: Do you need it as much as I do? That's all I want to know…

Felicia: Well…I don't know. I know that I'm strong, so it means I'm a threat, but I'm not sure…it feels like as a girl, you'd be seen to dismiss me, but it is obvious that is not the case…

Ashitaka: (nods) You as well as Ukyo are strong, and every girl here has got a hidden strength inside them which make them special…things I think Joey would like to learn.

Felicia: (chuckles) Thank you.

Ashitaka: Back home, the majority of the armed forces and workers in Iron Town were women. All hard workers, brave and headstrong. The leader was Lady Oboshi, a woman who believed in her own ideals, no matter how wrong or right they were. And as for San…

Felicia: San?

Ashitaka: San…also known as Princess Mononoke. She lived, raised in the forest back home by wolves. She was so strong, so majestic, it took my heart away. At one time, she could have killed me…but she didn't, and saved my life as well…it was a life that I wanted to be part of. Hers.

(Felicia is stunned)

Ashitaka: And that's why…I realise something.

Felicia: What?

Ashitaka: How much I miss her.

(With that, to the stunned Felicia, Ashitaka dives into the sea, eliminating himself.)

ASHITAKA – TIME – 22 HOURS, 16 MINUTES)

Felicia: What? Why?

Ashitaka: (smiles) If there's a chance, I can be reunited with her soon, I'll take it. It's all in the spirits choice. If they want me to stay, that will be decided tonight. If they want me to go, that will also be decided. Felicia, thank you…

Felicia: (crying) You dummy…dummy…dummy…(cries and smiles)

(On the beach, the girls having no idea of the conversation, only see Ashitaka dive into the water, and signifying Felicia's victory.)

Ami: Wow…

Hikari: Felicia won? Incredible?

Shinobu: Incredible…

(Shot of Chromus heading out to collect both Ashitaka and Felicia, who has to be helped into the boat.)

Chromus: Well, that was mind blowing guys, how did you do it?

Felicia: Belief, instinct, all the factors which are both human and darkstalker to me. 

Chromus: I think you need to get some sleep you two, and I'll talk to you about it later at Council, but Felicia?

(Chromus hands the immunity trophy, a tiara made by Nigel from BGC2040 in the style of a Night Sabres Helmet)

Chromus: You are the first winner of the singles immunity, meaning you cannot be voted for tonight at Tribal Council. I suggest you two get a bit of sleep and something to eat at the camp…you've got company waiting…

(Shot of the three girls, and an awake Tamahome waving at the two. Ashitaka smiles as Felicia waves…a gruelling first immunity finally over…)

* * * *

****

11.00am

(By this time, the camp is about to be full, some tired, some hungry, some both…and one safe…)

__

Felicia: I worked for this, and at least if worst comes to worst, I know that I've got a cats-eye view from the jury…

(Shot of Ami, Hikari, Shinobu, Felicia, Tamahome and Ashitaka returning to camp. We can see that Ukyo and Ruri are now awake, and the 4 other contestants are awaiting them…)

Ruri: They're back.

Sakura: This should be good…

(At first, they are unsure what has happened…they see everyone comes back, and Sakura's keen eyes first spot…)

Sakura: Fel-chan! You won!

Felicia: Yeah! Yeah! Ya—(yawns)…oh, me go sleep now…

Sakura: (smiles) Same old, same old.

Ukyo: Let her rest sugar…(piggy backs Felicia)…I think she needs it. How long did you stay on there Ashitaka?

Ashitaka: 22 hours…Tamahome lasted 20.

Joey: Amazing man, how you can do that is beyond me…

Tamahome: (sadly) Because you know you are in trouble…

(Fortunately, this comment goes away as the others watch Felicia gets into camp. Ashitaka sighs, but decides to join her for some sleep…)

* * * *

****

12.00 midday

__

Chromus: The talk of Council has been barely talked upon after that immunity challenge…mainly because most of them have been asleep…however, the challenge brought out more opportunities for talk than maybe wanted…

(Shot of Ami talking with Shinobu…)

Ami: It's still a game…and we still have to win Shinobu, as much as disgusts me at times…

Shinobu: I know…but…

Ami: It's the thinking girls choice, besides, despite everything you know that…

(As the girls continue talking, Hikari and Sakura are chatting by the fire)

Hikari: It's hard to do this, especially after we've become friendly and after that effort on the log…

Sakura: Yeah, but that effort is exactly the sort of danger that could stop us from winning.

Hikari: (sighs) In the end, that's what it's all about isn't it? Winning…

Sakura: In the end, everyone here is simply shallow just by voting for someone to lose that chance to win.

Hikari: (nods) We better talk with the others. Where's Ruri?

Sakura: I dunno…

(Shot of Ruri, sitting by herself, reading Ami's medical book…)

Ruri: These ideas of the 20th century…they seem to be too basic for my understand, compared to the advances of my time…still…

(sighs)

Ruri: Gets me off my own problems. 

__

Ruri: It's been hard for me. A girl, who has simply been a tool to injest knowledge, born from test tube fertilisation, the tests to make me smarter, vaccinated from all disease, have been at a cost with my emotions. Here, like the Nadesico, I've slowly been finding them again.

(Ruri sighs again)

Ruri: What an idiot I am.

Tamahome: Don't beat yourself up about it…

(Shot of Tamahome coming up to Ruri…)

Ruri: Tamahome-san? I didn't see…

Tamahome: No matter, it just that after everything today, you wonder what the point is? We've got to go against someone, and it makes more sense to go against someone from Tsunami…

Ruri: (nods) It's just…

Tamahome: You don't want it to happen like that. I'm sure they don't either, but bonds run deep in both former tribes…and it's a case of them or us. And I'd rather it was them than us…

(Ruri silently thinks as Tamahome looks at her. He smiles before getting up.)

Tamahome: Later little sister.

(Tamahome goes away as Ruri remembers the time Tamahome saved her in the early going of the votes…)

Ruri: Them…or us?

* * * *

****

4.00pm

__

Chromus: 4pm, and everyone is now awake after a few hours sleep. On the outside, everyone is getting along fine, but in the inside, the Tribal Council lingers in their mind, and is it true? Is it tribe before trust?

Ashitaka: I never realised how much this life drains out of you…

Ukyo: It's not called survivor for nothing y'know?

Shinobu: Um…anyone want any more rice?

Felicia: (tummy rumbles) Sure sweetie…

Tamahome: I'm amazed you actually had energy left to catch some rats there Felicia…

(Shot of the food, rat in water and rice, a simple meal…although Shinobu was a bit freaked at cooking the rats initially…)

Hikari: (cutting up a satsuna) This could keep us going…

Ruri: As long as it isn't a Megumi made stamina drink…(catches the blank stares)…long story…

Ami: Don't worry, we'll be able to talk as much as we want…(realising what is happening)…oh sorry…

Joey: Don't worry, I think we all forgot about it tonight…damn, why couldn't they cancel it?

Tamahome: Sadly, the war of the worlds doesn't portray to our needs…

Sakura: Well, best finish this up, we've got another long night ahead of us…

(The group finishes the meal in silence, as they all now realise what is put upon them…)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

__

Chromus: As the sun turns into moon, friends become enemies…

Hikari: As much as it hurts, we have to vote as a tribe. Sure, people on that side are great, but…

Sakura: It makes a logical sense.

Tamahome: Yes, I have a feeling they'll be targeting me as well, since Felicia has immunity.

(Ruri simply nods)

Felicia: So…er…who we targetting?

(A facefault emerges as they realised that they didn't choose anyone…)

Ruri: Sorry but…idiots.

(The former Mino…er, Tsunami, also have discussions…)

Ashitaka: After tonight, and what I said to Felicia, I think they'll go for me. If that's what happens, I'm fine.

Ukyo: It's not over till the fat lady sings…although considering who Ami said, I'm surprised you haven't had second thoughts…

Ashitaka: (shakes his head) We both understand it's a game…and whilst it was great talking with him on the log, I think he'll understand as much as I do.

Ami: So…

Shinobu: Do we have to?

Joey: It's simple thinking lil' sis. We have to take the strongest out…otherwise we could be doomed in future challenges.

(Shinobu looks solemnly on the floor, but a shy little nod confirms that she is with, not against, her tribe)

Ukyo: Settled?

(A group nod ends everything as they split up…)

* * * *

****

6.45pm

(Tsucus tribe are preparing to leave, however, some are having a few words before the inevitable…)

Ami: We're sorry if…

Ruri: It's O.K. I understand.

(Ruri and Ami shakes hands as they both go to pack their things ready…)

(Shot of Hikari giving Shinobu and Ukyo as hug as Felicia comes and joins in. Joey and Sakura look at each other before closing their eyes and getting ready.)

Ashitaka: Tonight…

Tamahome: Yeah…

(The two simply nod before heading to their equipment, as a long work to the new Tribal Council awaits them…)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL – 8.00PM

(The new council is a bit different that the old one, and compared to the atmosphere of the graveyard, it's an extraordinary sight, the bright lights of the Lugia temple shrine area. The pedesals are raised to 10 as the new look Chromus 'Tom Greenville' type person enters)

Chromus: Well, I'm just as surprised….mental note, give a memo to how damn good that Romanova girl is…

(Chromus indicates the pedesals which the 10 sit in, astounded, but obviously nervous…)

Chromus: Well, Tsucus Tribe, this is a new beginning for all of you, but for one it is a new ending. And for that, we have a new situation for you.

(The 10 pedesals reveal an opening as a laptop comes up)

Chromus: Now for those of you from this world or the future, this should be easy enough. For Tamahome and Ashitaka, and possibly Joey…

Joey: Ha ha…

Chromus: …these are laptop computers. On them, you will type, rather than write your vote. All the letters are on there, so you won't get lost guys…and then the results of the vote will be transferred to the super computer, and the results will be projected on the screen above me.

(The group nod, although Tamahome is a bit confused)

Chromus: If the vote is a tie, then we go into a question about…something. Of course, if it isn't, whoever gains the most votes loses and is eliminated. HOWEVER…we've added a new twist to this game…

(The others are now more attentive…)

Chromus: Once the loser has been evicted, they will have a chance to do a confessional like everyone. However, you must also choose who a) you want to win b) who you think WILL win and c) who you want to lose, and why. This will be interesting just to see why…

(Now they return to nervousness…)

Chromus: O.K, now, let's begin this. Anyone that needs help, just put your hand up…

(Sarcasm gone, as the group begin voting.)

__

Ami: It feels weird being in a new technological year, and yet the irony is my vote is for a man of the past.

VOTE: TAMAHOME

Ami: I have to do this. He is too strong.

Ashitaka: It's tough being here when everything you care about is many miles…and indeed years, away from me. From one ancient warrior to another, I'm sorry.

VOTE: TAMAHOME

Hikari: This is a loving tribe, 10 different personalities, but all nice in their own way. It hurts me but…

VOTE: ASHITAKA

Hikari: Strategy before anything else, and he's their strongest.

Tamahome: What Felicia told me was that he wanted to go so..

VOTE: ASHITAKA

Tamahome: He's been the one I've been closest with from Tsunami, so…sorry…

(The rest of the voting concludes, as Tamahome does get through it last, but manages it. The voting closed…)

* * * *

Chromus: Well Tsucus tribe, how was your first 3 days together? Hikari, you were the unoffical leader of old Locus tribe, how has it been different with 5 new mouths to feed?

Hikari: Well, there are two more cooks now. (chuckles) Seriously, it's been much more adaptable than I thought it would be, and old Tsunami have welcomed us as much as we've welcomed them. Being here alone is just heartbreaking…

Chromus: Yeah…it's a shame we couldn't delay Council, as special mentions to Tamahome, Ashitaka and our immunity champion, Felicia, performed feats of endurance not seen since AAVGS1. Felicia, how did it get to the point when you had to stay on?

Felicia: Fear of the water, what else? (laughs) Really, it's the chance you know you are going to go, and because of it, I didn't want to risk, and I guess at least I know I will have a say in the game, whether as winner, loser or voter.

Chromus: That's true…sadly, the person voted tonight will not be on the jury. On that point, Ashitaka, you seemed to give up at the end, which was a shame. Anything reason?

Ashitaka: Just some mixed thoughts and I felt Felicia deserved it in the end. 

Chromus: Right…Tamahome, could you have held on longer?

Tamahome: I don't think so. I know my limits, I know I'm not invincible, and I knew I couldn't last much longer. I thought it would be enough…sadly, it wasn't.

Chromus: Sadly is right, and we shall reveal the votes and the first member of Tsucus to be voted off…

(Shot of the screen coming down…)

Chromus: And the first vote is for…TAMAHOME.

(Tamahome nods)

Chromus: Second is for…ASHITAKA.

(Ashitaka remains solemn)

Chromus: Third is Ashitaka…and fourth is Ashitaka. Fifth is Tamahome, and 6th is Tamahome. 3 votes each for Ashitaka and Tamahome.

(Both guys nod)

Chromus: 7th vote…Ashitaka…8th vote…Tamahome…I sense the pattern. 9th vote is Tamahome…

(Tamahome closes his eyes…Hikari puts a hand on his shoulder)

Chromus: Final vote…we got a tie, Ashitaka. 5 vs. 5…I reckon we know who voted for, and I'm not going to bother with a tie thingy because I don't think we've got a Mai/Shinobu situation here…so this comes down to this. Tamahome, Ashitaka, can you stay on your pedesals whilst everyone else stands up?

(Tamahome and Ashitaka nod)

Chromus: Now…the plan was that you two were going to answer a question on something around here. However, we've added a slight twist. The question will be asked…by one of your colleagues to answer…you choosing which one.

(The 8 gasp)

Chromus: It can be anyone, Tribal loyalties or not, but they, not you, will decide the fate of you. So Ashitaka, who will you choose to answer your question on?

Ashitaka: (thinks) Ami…I lay it in your hands.

(The Mizuno girl nods)

Chromus: Tamahome?

Tamahome: Sorry…Ruri, bail me out please.

(The Nadesico girl also nods)

Chromus: Right, no surprise there. The two girls can you go to the pedesals and prepare to type in an answer to the question. Last time you two went at it, Ruri won. Will that happen here?

(The two girls, trying not to show nervousness, are ready)

Chromus: The question, to determine who stays and who goes is this…what is the name of the island you are currently on?

(Both Ami and Ruri look perplexed, but write down an answer after about 20 seconds thinking.)

Chromus: I have only mentioned the name once, so memory is vital. So, Ruri and Ami, what are your answers?

(They turn the laptops round.)

Ami – ENIL

Ruri – ROMANOVA

Chromus: One of you is right…one is wrong. Sadly…

(They close their eyes)

Chromus: …Ami is right. Enil Island is the right name. Ashitaka survives. Tamahome, can you come up to the pedesal please?

(As soon as the result is heard, Ruri goes into shock. Tamahome looks down, sad…and yet smiling. Tamahome comes up to Chromus, as the judgment is passed)

Chromus: Tamahome, you are the first of Tsucus Tribe to be eliminated off Enil Island. Therefore, your sending is complete. (The Power of One plays) Say your goodbyes, and can you follow me please?

(Tamahome nods, before turning to his former tribe. He immediately embraces a stunned Ruri, who feels she is responsible…)

Ruri: I'm…so…sorry…

Tamahome: If it's O.K, I didn't know either…

Ruri: (threatening to cry…holds it, but smiles) I'm such an idiot…

(Shot of Shinobu and Ami crying slightly, Sakura practically overflowing. Tamahome shakes Ami's hand, and then shakes Ukyo, Shinobu and Joey's. He gives a long hand shake and a pat on the back to Ashitaka, before giving Hikari a brief hug, and Felicia a strong bare hug, the cat-girls' eye enflamed…)

(Finally, Sakura, his training partner…)

Sakura: I'll miss you…tell Miaka she's a lucky girl…

Tamahome: I'm just worried what my family sees when they realise I came back penniless…

(Off screen, Chromus sweatdrops…)

(Sakura and Tamahome hug, Tama's eyes shedding a tear. Tamahome mock punches Sakura's chin)

Tamahome: (whispering) Go get 'em…

(Sakura nods, as Tamahome gets his things, and goes with Chromus to get his confessional done, Chromus turning slightly…)

Chromus: Well, I'll be gone for 3 days as well, I gotta find out how this outer body experience so to speak, so someone will fill in for me in 3 days. For now, Tsucus tribe, you survived the first night together, as one by one, you won't. Remember that…come on Tamahome.

(The two leave, as Tsucus end the night on a sour note. Ruri and Sakura are still near paralysed as the first Council ended in tears and heartbreak…)

* * * *

****

TAMAHOME'S CONFESSIONAL:

It was time for me to go, not Ashitaka's. It was a shame that Ruri was the one that decided my fate, rather than myself, which was quite cruel. In the end, I played the game my way, but it wasn't enough. Tsunami…you guys recognised my strength, and saw that as a threat. No problem, that is how I would have played things as well. Good luck to Locus though, although Ashitaka, man, well done to you. Sakura, thanks for making me stronger. And I guess it's time to return to Miaka….

****

TAMAHOME'S PICK HE WANTS TO WIN: Sakura – She was my partner in crime for most of the game. Energetic, sweet, but strong, she helped me get stronger, and stayed with me to the end. She certainly can make it all the way, go girl.

****

TAMAHOME'S PICK WHO HE THINK WILL WIN: Ruri – It was close for the first one, but whilst Sakura is who I'd like to win, Ruri is a close second…and who I think will win. She can go under the radar throughout the game now, and she is much tougher than you'd think…I reckon my little sis, free of charge still, will win it.

****

TAMAHOME'S PICK TO NOT WIN: Joey – Nothing against him, but I reckon he doesn't really have the capability to realise the situation he's in. He may seem safe, but I think he assumes it, and for some…maybe Ami or maybe Ashitaka…to realise when to cut him off when he thinks he's safest, could spring surprises. But no matter.

* * * *

****

Tamahome's stats;

Tamahome was their strongman after Krillan, and was a good all round perfomer, helping the weaker (Ruri), maintaining friendship (Sakura), being a good help in fishing, and also comic relief to the girls. When the merge came, however, he was singled out for his strength as Felicia had immunity, and in a tie vote, Ruri's wrong answer cost him his chance to even be on the jury.

****

Votes:

TAMAHOME (5) : Ami, Ashitaka, Joey, Shinobu, Ukyo

Ashitaka (5) : Felicia, Hikari, Ruri, Sakura, Tamahome

Went to a question: Ashitaka's representive (Ami) won, Tamahome was voted off.  


* * * *

And the Suzaku warrior is the first to be ruthlessly cut. For next time, expect worse…

__

New guest host, and he needs a vacation in the worst way…

Sakura, unable to turn to any of her teammates after Tamahome's eviction, seeks comfort with Joey. However, does anyone know of their late night 'affair' or is it simply friends at a crisis?

First reward challenge; Tug of war…underwater? You'll see as this tricky undersea challenge requires strength, stamina and skill.

With advantage Tsunami, are Locus doomed? Or will friendships with Tsunami be the key to survival…or betrayal?

Immunity challenge: Fist of the White Swan! A test of balance and skill is required to win this immunity…

And Tribal Council, who is the sacrifice this time?

* * * *

Thus ends, the first merge AAVGS2.

Ouch.

Much longer than I though, then again, that blasted immunity challenge was a long one as well. Ah well…

To all the readers who supported me in the last couple of years, thank you very much and keep reading. Merry Xmas!

****


	9. The Obligatory Fanservice Episode

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

The Obligatory Fanservice Episode…Kind Of…

Kaijin! Suzaku, my final wish, to bring Tamahome back to the island!

Er…maybe not.

Welcome to discover the first member of the jury of Tsucus Tribe, so minna-san, enjoy the mindless backstabbing and such…

But first, a certain goddess needs to be talked to…

* * * *

Chromus: I'm not being unreasonable, it's just I don't know how many people get annoyed with Tom and I don't want my body to be put at risk for his idiocy…

Skuld: Nope, sorry, got to live with it, poor Chrissy, sucks to be you, yadda yadda. Well, gotta go, lots of bugs to squash in hyper dimensional space (her uber-mallet comes out) so see ya! (Skuld vanishes…)

Chromus: Traitor! Let's see if I renew your season ticket for I Scream For Ice Cream…(goes out on a huff, before a light bulb emerges…)…hmmm, well if the goddesses won't shine their light on me, I'll guess I'll have to make some of my own…

(Takes out his mobile phone and dials a number)

Chromus: Hello…yes, it's me. No, don't worry, I don't want Mr. Globie this time…I heard you need a bit of a vacation from her…

* * * *

****

DAY 22 – 8.00am

(The combinations of the immunity challenge and the vote have been very tiring, especially for Sakura and Ruri, as reflections of last nights exile begin to rear the ugly heads.)

__

Ashitaka: In the end, the signs chose between me or him. And in the end, I'm here and he isn't. He was a good man, and I hope his life isn't dictated by these kind of choices again…

Ami: I don't think it's sunk in yet after last night that Tamahome has gone for us. However, looking around Locus Tribe and you can see it's effected them, Ruri hasn't said a word and Sakura has been really downcast…

(Shot of the awake members of the group, Hikari, Ami, Sakura and Shinobu as the open fire as Hikari and Shinobu get ready for breakfast, however, it is obvious the atmosphere in the morning could be cut with a knife…)

Hikari: Right now, Tamahome would have been trying to catch some fish…(shot of Sakura in the ocean, half-hearted in her catching as both Tsunami members look with a bit of shame, which Hikari notices)…oh sorry guys…

Ami: Why should you apologise? We're the ones that voted him off…

Shinobu: W-w-we are so sorry Hikari…

Hikari: (smiles) And why are you apologising? We did exactly the same with you, we were going to vote Ashitaka off. If the situation was reversed, I guessed the feelings would be different, but that's how the game goes. I'll miss him, but I'm going to get on with my life, those are the breaks…

(Whilst Hikari may smile, Sakura is really finding it hard to break into her usual cheerful character)

(In the sea, Sakura has a piece of wood with the carving of a mark. The mark of the ogre, which Tamahome gave to her a few nights ago.)

__

Sakura: The two of us had a bond that went from teacher/student to friends to soulmates. There was nothing romantic between us at all, it was like a kinship that we had, I wouldn't say brother/sister like, but certainly on that wavelength. And now…it's hard to face anyone with my face like this…

Hikari: Sakura? Have you managed to catch anything?

Sakura: (to herself) Gotta be strong…gotta be strong…(Sakura turns and plasters a smile on her face) Nothing I'm afraid…

Hikari: That's O.K, I don't think we're going to starve…(shot of Ukyo, Felicia, Ashitaka and Joey getting up, as the atmosphere seems very tense…), guess the brigade is up…

Ami: Not everyone…

Hikari: Yeah…(Hikari then whispers something to Ami…)

(Ami goes off back to camp, and sure enough, Ruri is still in there, not asleep, but sitting down, just staring into space)

Ami: Ruri-chan? 

(Ruri looks blanked out, and doesn't seem to have slept much. In fact, it almost seems like she has been crying…)

Ami: Ruri…please…don't be like this…

Ruri: Brother…

Ami: Huh?

Ruri: Those first few days…he said I could be his little sister, at first I thought 'What an idiot.' But then I realised, he genuinely wanted to care for me. Almost like Mr. Tenkawa back on the Nadesico. He protected me, kept me on this island almost single handed, even when I was sick. And for all that, what do I do? I cost him…

Ami: I'm sorry…

Ruri: (looking at Ami for the first time) You have no need to apologize. Last night, I was the idiot. You simply knew what was what where I didn't. There is still so much I don't know about life…and it cost Tamahome the faith that he put in me, especially after I put so much into him.

(Ami comes up to the girl who puts her head down. Ami puts her hands on her shoulders)

Ami: It's hard when one of your own leaves you. I have cried many, many times when seeing my friends all get hurt in front of my eyes…we have faced death many times…but we've stuck together. And Ruri, where one may have gone, you cannot lose face. Because there are many people here still with you…

(Ami then clutches Ruri's hand, as the navigator/cutie-pie looks up)

Ami: Myself included. (Ami smiles at Ruri, and the navigators looks up…and smiles herself)

Ruri: Thank you.

Ami: Anytime.

(Ruri and Ami leave the camp hand in hand. In the distance, Hikari sees them and smiles and whispers an 'arigatou' to Ami. The scout blushes but for now, all resumes.)

__

Ami: Hikari asked me to go in and talk to Ruri. I felt she would have had a better chance but she felt it was better if one of Tsunami talked to her, and she said I had the best chance. It now seems like the best decision I've made…

Ruri: Ami saved me from myself today. I could have been my worst enemy, but I will follow her words. Thank you Mr. Tamahome for being with me. I won't let you down now.

* * * *

Joey: Ah, the gang is here, save one…oops…

Hikari: Ukyo, smack him.

Ukyo: Sure sugar. (Joey cowers but recieves no blow) Nah, if any permanent damage happens, I'll be kicked off.

Hikari: Nuts…my plan ruined.

Ukyo: Hey!

Shinobu: Is everyone O.K?

Sakura: Fine Shinobu…just fine…

Ami: I think last night…I don't want to go through that again…

Ashitaka: Ami, I'm sorry I put you through that, and I'm equally sorry to young Ruri as well after what happened…

Ruri: No Mr. Ashitaka, it's O.K. I learned the hard way that things don't go your way when you want them to the most.

Felicia: Aww…sadly, she's right. Even I feel that way at times back home…

Ukyo: Sugar, I think we all do.

(A nearly group sigh is heard as the first Council of the new Enil tribe known as Tsucus obviously has brought a dampener on things more than people may have expected. However, they can't remain depressed for too long, because a reward challenge is coming up…)

* * * *

****

11.00am – HOUR BEFORE REWARD CHALLENGE

Sakura: Joey?

Joey: Hmmm…

Sakura: After the reward challenge, can I have a talk with you please in private? We'll meet in the other beach O.K?

Joey: Er sure, but wh…

(Joey doesn't get the chance to finish his statement however as Sakura has run off, as Joey adopts the Ash/Goku pose of scratching the back of his head…)

Joey: O.K…I'm confused…

(Meanwhile, despite everything, a few others decide to apologise as well…)

Ukyo: …so as you can see, I'm as sorry as anyone else after last night, but I reckon you can see why, and same with you guys as well…

Felicia: (waves it off) Oh Ukyo, it's O.K…I loved Tama to bits as well, but it's the way of the game. It's cruel, but we'll got to handle it…

Ukyo: I guess…I just feel so rotten…

Shinobu: We all do Ucchan…

Hikari: It's O.K Shinobu, no-one blames you…we all know it was the evil Ukyo that told you to do it.

Ukyo: Sugar, you caught me in a good mood…(smiles)..otherwise what I could do is worse than whatever angel could do…

(Good-natured bantering done with, the reward challenge is coming up, will last night effect anyone's performance?)

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Portugese Man Of War – Underwater challenge – First leg is who holds their breath the longest, second leg is an underwater tug of war.

Reward: Complete wardrobe change and drinks at a home-made bar

(The 9 remaining survivors arrive at the beach spot, but are surprised not to see Chromus…)

Ruri: Probably under DNA reconstruction…

????: Sorry I'm late!

Ukyo: Jesus Chris, what you done to yourself?

Ami: I think that's worse than the other look…

????: I'M NOT CHRIS!

(The revealing host is indeed not Chromus, or Tom. It is in fact, **Jayson Gold, **one half of the new AS regime, and currently murder suspect in the CCC…although that isn't canon so we'll ignore that…)

Jayson: Geez, I'm here 5 seconds as your guest host and all I get is insults! You'd think I'd be better off back at AS…but to get away from Kelly…

Joey: Who is Kelly?

Jayson: The person who threw me off the helic…er…never mind that! What's important is that we're here for a reward challenge, and I'm your guest host Jayson Gold! Now, I've been given instructions by a 'Miss Skuld' and they are for the two challenges and council coming up, so let's not beat around the bush.

(Whilst the gang wonder why they keep getting more weirdoes, Jayson finally gets into his groove and begins to explain the reward challenge.)

Jayson: Now, this is a two part challenge, the second part will come into play after the first part is over. Now, this will be a challenge where only 2 will eventually compete for the reward, so we need to make 9 become two. So can you follow me please?

(The blindfolded leads the blindfolded to a part of the sea, and a bit out is a smaller log than the one used in the immunity challenge the other day)

Jayson: Don't worry, it isn't another endurance epic, although it is a theme, as this time, you'll be holding your breath for this challenge. The first part is the 9 of you to hook onto his log, and then glide yourself down to sit in the water, holding onto the log. Then, stay there until you can't stay there any longer.

(Immediately, Felicia cringes.)

Jayson: That's the first part. The second part…we'll get to. For now, the 9 of you, get ready.

(8 of them do…but Felicia stays on ground…)

Felicia: I don't think there is any point to me being on this because I'll barely last 10 seconds, so if you don't mind, I'll forfeit my chance at this reward challenge.

Jayson: (shrugs) Suit yourself. O.K, the 8 of you get ready…

(Shot of the 8 on the log. From left to right, we have Ami, Ruri, Hikari, Shinobu, Ukyo, Joey, Sakura and Ashitaka)

Jayson: …and dive!

(The 8 clutch onto the log and slowly sink down. This challenge is all about strength, endurance and hope.)

(30 seconds go and no-one has risen yet, as Jayson applauds…)

(42 seconds and Ruri is the first to rise. 5 seconds later and Hikari joins her. 53 seconds and Sakura rises and Joey a couple of seconds later)

(Past the minute mark, and Ami, Ukyo, Ashitaka and Shinobu are still down there. Finally, Shinobu rises at 1 minute 30 seconds, to the applause of the troops.)

(At 2 minutes, the other three still down there. Some think they may have drowned, but nope, as the 3 are holding their breath as hard as they can. Finally, at 2 minutes 10, Ukyo rises.)

Jayson: O.K, get them up here before they drown!

(Ami and Ashitaka rises and takes deep breaths before getting applauded by their fellow tribe)

Jayson: Ami and Ashitaka, you two are the winners of the first leg, so now onto the final leg.

(The two are told to swim to a new spot, where all they see is a rope. Jayson explains.)

Jayson: On the end of each rope, there is a chest. That chest contains the reward. Whoever manages to drag the chest here first and open it wins. But there is a catch.

Ashitaka: Of course.

Jayson: You must be underwater to pull it. If you raise for breath, then you must stop and only resume when you go underwater. As you two lasted the longest, you should be able to hold on for a while. So, let's see how you do.

(Ami and Ashitaka shake hands before they get a hold of their rope…)

Jayson: Survivors ready?

(The two nod as the others watch on the side…)

Jayson: And…BEGIN!

(The two dive, and begin pulling. Ashitaka has the strength advantage, but Ami has the natural advantage of being used to the water. Indeed, it's neck a neck in the pulling departent as the two go at it, the groups cheers being unheard in the water.)

Jayson: Ashitaka, he's the stronger of the two, but Ami, who can match Michiru…er Michelle…damn, is it dub or sub? No matter…she can match Sailor Neptune in the swimming department, no easy task, so this could go either way.

(Suddenly, as the pulling gets past the half way mark, the water advantage comes into play, as Ashitaka, at under 2 minutes, has to raise for breath.)

Ruri: In the early aspect of the challenge, Ashitaka and Ami didn't have to do anything but concerntrate. However, now, they are doing something streneous and it's hard concerntrating on breathing and working at the same time, unless you are naturally part of one thing…which Ami is.

(Indeed, Ami seems to not be slowing down even after Ashitaka gets back into the race. As the end comes, she's a few metres away from victory, when we can see her eyes close. She looks like she is going to burst…)

(…she pushes the adrenaline and pulls…but has to breathe…)

Ami: Gaaah! Better…(puff)…rest…

Jayson: Yep, you should, after all Ami…you are our winner…

(Ami opens her eyes…and sees the chest out of the water. She opens it, and the kanji for 'WINNER' is in it. Ami smiles and the team applauds as Ashitaka gets the chest up as well, but realises it's too late.)

Jayson: Well, Miss Mizuno…er…Anderson…er, never mind! (Damn Chromus.) You are our winner of the reward challenge, and gets two things. The first is a new change of wardrobe which will be delivered to you in a couple of hours time, and the second is tonight, you are going off to a nearby island where you gets a nice relaxing night out at a soda bar…of course, I'll be accompanying you so that no men get their mitts on you but hey, perks of the job.

Ami: Thank you very much.

(Ami is congratulated by Ashitaka, and then the rest of the tribe, as at least the reward challenge brought out the more competitive side of the game…)

* * * *

__

Felicia: Ami I think may have bit more than she could, I mean, not only is she a mental destructive force, but she's also fairly physical as that challenge proved. Still…no matter. Immunity is the one we need to go for…

Hikari: Aw man…I wished I could have won that challenge…oh well, I just stew and be insanely jealous for a while then…

(Ami is fairly happy as the group return to camp, the challenge was still an exhausting one though, as she and Ashitaka conclude)

Ashitaka: Congratulations Miss Ami.

Ami: No, I think the congratulation need to be held off for the moment. After all, it is obvious that the next challenge is the important one.

Ashitaka: True…and I know I'm a target.

Ami: Well, we do have the numerical advantage now…

Ashitaka: I get the feeling it's not that simple though. Especially considering that Locus and Tsunami have no problem with each other…

(Ashitaka may be more right than he seems, because indeed, like promised, Joey decides to follow Sakura to the former Minori camp…for a word…)

* * * *

(Former Minori camp)

Joey: O.K, Sakura, what's this all ab…huh?

(Is very surprised to see tears in Sakura's eyes, as the street fighter struggles to keep composure)

Sakura: Why won't it stop hurting?

Joey: Huh?

Sakura: It's the game…I know it…damn well, I know it! However, why does it have to be played like this? Why Tamahome Joey?

Joey: Because…(a bit speechless)…

Sakura: (crying) I'm…I'm sorry, it's just all the frustrations of losing the one person I truly trusted seems too much…he reminded me a lot of Ryu-sensei, except a lot more fun…I respect that, a fighter who knows how to make a girl smile…that Miaka is a lucky girl…

Joey: Sakura…

Sakura: …and now, it feels I can't talk to anyone, not even from my own tribe. Sure, they all liked Tamahome, heck, Ruri was just as upset, but none of the others I was especially close to…not even Hikari…it just feels so…empty….

(Joey puts his hands on Sakura's shoulders and helps her sit down on one of the logs)

Joey: Sakura, you know why I'm here, right?

Sakura: (nodding) To win the money for your sister's operation. Hikari is like that as well, she's aiming to win the money for her boyfriend's operation.

Joey: Hmmm…didn't know that. Maybe I should have a talk with her. Anyway, Sakura…why are you in the competition?

Sakura: (taken by surprise) Huh?

Joey: I'm serious. How come you are taking part?

Sakura: Well…I guess to better myself, to become stronger…after all, life is training, that is what Ryu told me. Yet…I guess I also wanted a change in a life, and I enjoy meeting new people…

Joey: True, but what if you win?

(Sakura looks up, surprised)

Joey: I bet you haven't considered what to do if you win the money…however, I guess it doesn't matter. What's important is this. Keep your chin up, and make Tamahome proud. Heck, you can give half the money to him and his family if you can't think of another reason to win…or half to me of course. (smiles)

Sakura: (smiles) Nice try…but thanks.

(The tears come again, but Sakura latches onto Joey sobbing, as Joey has to play big brother again to the streetfighter, as he gently rocks her. One wonders…what is going on in this predicament?)

* * * *

****

2.00pm

????: Miss Ami?

(Shot of 12 women in black invading the island, as on instinct, Ashitaka grabs a piece of wood, Ukyo arms herself with her mini spatulas, Sakura gets into a fighting stance and Felicia get's ready for a little cat-scratch fever…but in the middle of it is a cutey pie of a girl…)

Ruri: Idiots.

(It's little **Madison Taylor**, from Cardcaptors, and resident master of anything to do with fashion…or gaudy costumes…I fear for Ami's reputation…^_^)

Madison: Miss Ami, I was told you won a competition and the prize was winning a wardrobe full of new clothes…

(Ami nods, although starting to feel a bit nervous…of the bodyguards or of Madison's presence is a different question…)

Madison: Well, in here are a lot of exquisite delights that will be a snug fit for you Miss. So, enjoy!

(Madison bows, and the guards leave, as everyone relaxes…except for Ami…)

Ami: Um…

Ukyo: Something tells me Ami may have got more than she bargained for…

(The wardrobe needs to be unlocked first, there is a key hanging on the side as Hikari, Shinobu, Ruri and Ukyo watch over Ami, fumbling with the key…)

Ami: Alright, here goes…

(She opens it…)

Shinobu: Wow! Beautiful!

Hikari: You lucky girl…

Ukyo: Hmmm…well, it's been a while since I can actually say I've worn a dress…

Ruri: ….

(Surprisingly the wardrobe is full of…normal clothes. ^_^ Actually, some very nice clothes, including prize kimonos and yukatas, beautiful dresses, some swimsuits and also matching shoes and hats available.)

Joey: And there are all hers to keep?

Sakura: Yep…

Ami: Wow…

Ashitaka: I think those will look very good on you Ami.

Joey: Oh yeah, definitely!

(Sakura casts a slight look at Joey before relaxing seeing how embarrassed Ami is…but the sailor scout smiles.)

Ami: Hey, the rules didn't say I couldn't share did they?

Ruri: Er…no?

Ami: Well ladies, how about we all enjoy a night in this luxury?

Felicia: Er…can I fit in those?

(Sweatdrops and facefaults aplenty…)

Ami: Er…sorry…

Felicia: Hey no matter, I'd probably only look normal in a nun's outfit.

Ukyo: Sweetheart, are you sure about this?

(Ami nods and almost drags Ukyo, a flustering Shinobu, an unemotional Ruri…although she has a tad blush on her…a smiling Hikari and an embarrassed Sakura, as the girls are going to raise the 16-21 viewership up a bit…)

* * * *

Joey: This is gonna be good…

Felicia: Oh, Joey of the perverted mind?

Joey: What? No, no way, absolutely not!

Felicia: (smiles) No matter…I can just ask Ruri-ruri later if you are…

Joey: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot…

Felicia: Are you ready yet girls?

(There is a muffled sound accompanied by 'I-I don't want to go out like this…' and 'This feels so different…' and 'Idiots.' Amongst other things.)

Felicia: I'll take that as an indifferent yes. Very well, introducting…the girls of Tsucus Tribe!

(First out comes Hikari, who Joey's jaw drops to the floor. Hikari is in a very beautiful red and gold Chinese dress, which fits her petite form quite well. Her cute face is blushing slightly, and even Ashitaka admires this look…)

Felicia: Kanjou…you're a knockout! Your boyfriend back home won't know what hit him if you go like that!

(Hikari blushes even more deeply, but let's see what contestant number two is like…)

Felicia: Can anyone top that?

(Maybe…Ukyo is next, and she's in a Sailor Scout style sailor fuku, looking like a cross between Lita and Raye in her facial features, the white shirt and black skirt combo fits her well as Joey turns…as does the author…^_^…and tries not to have a nosebleed…)

Ukyo: I tried this once to see if Ranchan would notice me…(notices the 'audience' reaction)…I guess at least someone did notice…

Hikari: That look does suit you very well…

Ukyo: (blushes) Oh please…Hikari-chan…it's not…

(Ukyo has to smile and poses)

Ukyo: I'm Sailor Spatula! In the name of my restaurant…I'll punish you…if you don't pay up your tab!

(Felicia, Hikari and Ukyo burst out laughing, Ashitaka smiles and Joey is looking for some Kleenex…)

Felicia: O.K…number three!

(Sakura, normally the master of the sailor fuku look, is wearing an elegant strapless black dress. Now Joey really needs some Kleenex…)

Sakura: Erm…er…

Hikari: Wow.

Ukyo: You're a knockout sugar.

Sakura: Are you sure this is me? I mean…I-I've never wore anything like this before…

Felicia: Trust me, you won't need to win any matches in the tournaments, they all's just bow down to you.

(Sakura blushes badly as Joey manages to control himself a bit…)

Felicia: You next Ruri-ruri?

(Ever been at a fanboy convention during episode 19 of Nadesico? Cue the encore. Ruri is dressed in a pretty pleated blue dress with strapping stockings. Her hair has also been let down to it's natural state, making her look much older than she really is.)

(Needless to say it has the desired effect…)

Hikari/Ukyo/Felicia/Sakura: Kawaii!

Ruri: (blushing) Why is this such a feeling of déjà vu?

(Wait till next episode's immunity…^_^)

Joey: Wow…this is like a guy's dream come true…

Ashitaka: Be careful otherwise it may become a nightmare…

Joey: (sighs) How true…

Ukyo: Shinchan, you ready?

(O.K, now we are delving into the realms of absolutely cuteness here…Shinobu is very nervous and embarrassed…her hair has been cropped and tied, in a flowery yellow kimono.)

Shinobu: Umm..is this O.K?

(The answer is a resounding 'yes' as the girls, even Felicia flock over to fuss over Shinobu, as Joey and Ashitaka looks on…)

Joey: I suppose it's good you've got a girlfriend…

Ashitaka: Yes…the threat of San's blade across my throat is a good enough reason to avoid temptation…although Hikari is quite pretty in that…and Ruri looks so sophisticated, and Shinobu…

Joey: (sweatdrops) I get it.

(Last, and certainly not least, the winner, Ami comes out. He is in a traditional miko (shrine maiden) garb, a la Rei Hino, a long sleeved top (chihaya) and a long red skirt (hibakama) over the leg. It kinda shows Ami as the true girl she is…although she is still very embarrassed…)

Ukyo: And here's our genius girl.

Sakura: The look somehow suits her doesn't it?

Ruri: Miss Ami certainly looks the priestess part.

(Ami blushes as the compliments come in. It's been a fun dress up, despite Joey suffering from a loss of blood, but could be worse. Could be Keitaro…)

* * * *

****

2.45pm

Hikari: We can keep these?

Ami: Of course…I wouldn't use all these clothes anyway so you can take those. No problem.

Hikari: Thank you Ami!

Ruri: (bowing) Yes, thank you Miss Ami.

Ukyo: You have such a good heart it's unbelievable. You'd stand out back home…

Sakura: Definitely back at my place as well…

(Ami's gift to the girls of the tribe is a nice offering, however, they know that the next day they'll be competiting for immunity, so the girls of Tsunami decide to clear the air, as Felicia joins them.)

Hikari: Guys, we've told you. It was all part of the game, you've got nothing to be sorry for…

Ami: It just feels…

Ruri: Ami, you know how disappointed I was last night. However, I couldn't hold a grudge when you beat me…I just couldn't.

Ami: (smiles) Ruri…

Ukyo: Ashitaka was just as upset as anyone, I liked Tama-chan as well, but…

Felicia: (nods) I think we understand, and we understand too, hence why we'll be going for immunity tomorrow like our lives depended on it.

Ukyo: Good on ya sugar, I wouldn't expect anything less.

(For now, peace has returned…)

* * * *

****

4.00pm

TSUCUS TRIBE

__

Jayson: The food isn't top class, but it's there, thanks to a rejuvinated tribe, not surprisingly, Sakura didn't fish in her new clothes, but she and Joey at least managed to get a couple of fish to go with their rice and rats…eww…

Felicia: Bon appetit!

Joey: How does she catch those?

Hikari: We've been trying to work that out since the start of this trip.

(Shot of Shinobu, not exactly fond of cutting the rats, fortunately, Ukyo takes over before Shinobu can panic.)

Ashitaka: I guess after all that dressing up, you've built up an appetite.

Ami: (blushing) Sorry, I guess I didn't realise how hungry I was…

Ruri: You had a hard challenge today as well…

Ami: We all did though…

Hikari: Hey, let's live a little, eat, drink and be merry!

Ukyo: I'll say yes to that anyday!

(The bantering is high as the group enjoy the day round the fire…but what's this? A kidnapping?)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

(As the group seem are just content to relax, another figure comes up to the island via boat. Fortunately, it's just Jayson, and not a swiss knife wielding maniac trying to kill an author just because he caught him an…oh sorry, an out of fic experience there…)

Jayson: Ami? You ready for the second part of your reward?

Ami: (cleaning up with Ruri and Shinobu) Huh?

Jayson: Don't tell me the super genius (spots Ruri)…er, well one of them…forgot about the second part of the reward? (sighs) Get dressed in 10 minutes and then you're going to a bar on a nearby island…

Ami: (blushes) Oh yes…gomen!

(Ami runs off and picks out an outfit from the wardrobe still in, a blue shimmering dress which seems to suit her well. Hikari and Sakura notice this and begin to help her, with Felicia guarding her from any perverts…well Joey really…)

Ruri: (sighs) I won't say it about Ami…besides, I forgot too…

* * * *

(Shot of Ami waving back at the tribe who wish her a good night out, as Ami does look embarrassed as **Mako Tsunami, **the resident boat driver, pulls Jayson and Ami in front of what seems to be a hastily built bar setting. As Ami is underage though, it's just soda for the scout.)

Jayson: Well, shall we?

Ami: Of course.

(Ami and Jayson enter the bar, where there is a lot of people inside. Ami feels a bit embarrassed, especially when a few of the kids come up to her and cheer her on, and ask for autographs. There are however some genuine anime characters though there as well…)

(At the bar, **Madoka Ayukawa, **from **Kimagure Orange Road**, serving drinks alongside the cook, **Anna Reispegi, **from **Battle Athletes Victory. **The waitress is **Konatsu, **from **Ranma ½ **(manga), and for reasons best unexplained, I won't spoil his secret…actually, he's the same as the bouncer, **Nuriko **(**Fushigi Yugi**)…a.k.a. both VERY convincing cross dressers…)

Konatsu: Welcome! Welcome! How may I serve you? (notices Ami) Oh, you're the one working with Ukyo-sama on the island!

Ami: (blushing) Er…yes…that's right?

Konatsu: Well, a friend of hers is one of mine! So what will it be?

Ami: I'll have an orange juice and lemonade please.

Jayson: Pineapple juice on the ice kid.

Konatsu: Sure…

Jayson: Well, what do you think?

Ami: It's certainly…different.

Jayson: Nothing for the best…so, how do you think you're doing? Can you do as well as Mina did?

Ami: (scratching her head) Huh?

(Jayson sweatdrops forgetting that although he is here, the two canons are moderately separate…and also this Ami is based more on the Japanese version of Sailor Moon…no worries, as Madoka whips up the drinks quickly as Ami smiles along with Jayson)

Jayson: No matter…here's to Survivor!

Ami: Sure! (clink)

* * * *

****

8.00pm – TSUCUS TRIBE

Ukyo: Ami's probably enjoying herself…good for her, I think being here has made her more confident…

Ruri: Ami has a delicate soul and a poet's mind. She has everything to look forward to…(sighs)…I'm a little jealous.

Felicia: Why's that Ruri?

Ruri: Maybe because Ami has her life ahead of her, despite her intelligence, she is still a school girl with a future to look forward to and enjoy. It something I never got to experience…until I came here.

Hikari: (smiles) It's O.K Ruri…

Ashitaka: I guess we all change in different ways, whether for the better or worse…

Joey: I hope it's for the better in our cases…

Sakura: Yeah…

(The group is quite as the night air cascades around them….)

* * * *

****

10.30pm

(Night time. Most of the group are asleep, as Ashitaka is outside, still awake. Suddenly, a sound snaps his eyes open…)

(…fortunately, it's just Ami coming back from the bar. She smiles…)

Ashitaka: Ami, you O.K?

Ami: I'm fine. No-one tried to get me drunk and I'm not pregnant. Sorry, it's like a reflex action whenever I go out to do anything fun…my mother fears the worst sometimes…

Ashitaka: (smiling) Very well. Ready for some sleep?

Ami: (yawns) I guess so.

(The night is a cosy one for young Ami…will that be the same reaction tomorrow with immunity?)

* * * *

****

Day 23

8.45am

__

Jayson: The tribe begins morning preparations, as Ashitaka's fishing skills are as good as Tamahome's were. The atmosphere is fairly quiet, just the stir of Shinobu cooking the sizzling rice, and of Ukyo does a modified kata with her spatulas as the slashes whizz by.

Hikari: (chuckles) You're not hung over are you?

Ami (yawns) No….just tired…

Joey: Yes, that gives me half a chance then!

Sakura: Ignoring the fact that everyone else is still in this as well…

Joey: Oh yeah…

Ruri: Oh boy…

Ashitaka: O.K…here you go…

(3 fish on a pike are enough to fit in with the rice, as the tribe begin to enjoy a nice breakfast courtesy of Miss Maehara. As they fill up, can they put up for immunity, or shut up…)

* * * *

Hikari: You ready?

Shinobu: Yes…but…

Hikari: (smiles) Don't feel bad about what happens sweetie. In the end, that's the name of the game, so don't feel guilty or embarrassed for whatever plan you've got in your mind.

Shinobu: Of course…

(Meanwhile…)

Felicia: I won it last time…can I do it again?

Ashitaka: Whether the spirits guide you or not, it's up to you.

Ukyo: He's right sugar. What goes, goes. It's something we have to live with…

Joey: It's a duelist situation. Win or bust.

Sakura: Well, let's just go all out.

(The 5 nod as Ruri and Ami come up to the group…)

Ami: I feel I'm under threat after the reward challenge. I dunno, but it just…

Ruri: Don't worry Ami-san.

Ami: Huh?

Ruri: Just…don't worry.

(The final words as the 9 of them, 7 jury members and 2 finalists prepare to go to immunity. And after tonight and tomorrow, we'll find out who one of them is…)

* * * *

****

Immunity Challenge

Fist Of The White Swan – dexerity challenge. Blindfolded, need to block as many nerf balls you can. Most wins.

(Shot of Jayson with the 9 contestants on a long stretch of beach. With him is a man with white robes.)

Jayson: Welcome one and welcome all! This challenge is a difficult one, so pay attention if you want immunity. To help us, we have the White Swan himself Mousse!

(Ukyo raises an eyebrow, but that's it. Mousse lifts his glasses up…and immediately tries to glomp Hikari…)

Mousse: Sham…

(He doesn't get that far before Sakura has socked an elbow to his skull…)

Ukyo: It was a bad idea to wear the chinese dress…

Hikari: Huh?

Ukyo: I'll explain later.

Jayson: (sighs) I guess there is no rule about hurting the guests…(gulps)…but as he recovers, here is the challenge.

(Shot of a stump about 50 metres from where Mousse and Jayson are)

Jayson: You will stand on this stump blindfolded…wearing this 2040 Quasar equipment. There will be arm pads, knee pads, and chest and back armour. This is important as you shall see. 

(Jayson picks up a nerf guns, loaded in the latest of…er rubber soft balls…)

Jayson: From a distance, Mousse and I will fire at you. You guys will be there and you'll be trying to deflect our shots. We'll be aiming for your chest and back, me here and Mousse on the far side. Oh…and you'll be blindfolded.

Joey: Always a catch…

Jayson: Exactly. The winner of immunity is a combination of a) how many shots you deflected with your arms and legs and b) take away the amount of hits to your back and front. It's a case of hearing the attacks and blocking…or just sheer dumb luck. Either way, whoever gets the most calculated points wins immunity.

(The group nod, although a lot of them are nervous…)

* * * *

__

Jayson: There will be 20 shots, 10 from me attacking the front and 10 from Mousse attacking from the back. Whoever gets the most blocks after deductions will win immunity. The key is to protect your back and your front at all times.

(First up Ami)

(Shot of Jayson and Mousse firing first seperately, and then as the game goes on, closer together, to make the blocks so much more difficult…)

(Ami's sixth sense to danger is helping in this challenge and gets more than her fair share of blocking, plus she figures out the pattern to their shots and gets in good positions to block. Ami comes off the challenge pretty well.)

Blocked 13 out of 20.

Hits to chest and back – 4 = 9 points.

(Second is Ashitaka)

(Ashitaka is doing even better, with very quick dodging movements, and casual yet swift blocks with his arms and elbows. Ashitaka takes the lead.)

Blocked 15 out of 20.

Hits to chest and back – 2 = 13 points.

(Felicia goes next and her larger size makes it an easier target for Jayson and Mousse…Felicia has a good sense of danger, and makes good blocks with her larger arms, however gets caught in the front and back one time too often.

Blocked 10 out of 20.

Hits to chest and back – 5 = 5 points.

(Hikari next and see isn't very comfortable on the stump. She doesn't block well and gets hits a few times. She defends a bit better at the end, but is nowhere near anyone's score.)

Blocked 8 out of 20.

Hits to chest and back – 7 = 1 point.

(Joey is next and is surprisingly good, with strong blocks with his arms…however, he lets the defence go a couple of times and gets hit enough times for Ashitaka to keep his lead.)

Blocked 14 out of 20.

Hits to chest and back – 5 = 9 points.

(Ruri is next, and like Ami, does well in deciphering where the balls are coming from. Her smaller size also makes her a harder target. She is close…but Ashitaka holds the lead.)

Blocked 14 out of 20.

Hits to chest and back – 2 = 12 points.

(Sakura is next, her martial art skills very good in this change and manages to do well with the early blocks. However, she falters in the second part when more balls come closer together, so doesn't do as well as she hoped.)

Blocked 12 out of 20.

Hits to chest and back – 6 = 6 points.

(Shinobu is the penultimate player, but sadly tries to avoid a lot of the shots rather than block them. This isn't the rules so Shinobu does very poorly.)

Blocked 4 out of 20.

Hits to chest and beck – 12 = -8 points.

* * * *

Shinobu: Ooowww…

Jayson: Sorry Shinobu. So, Ashitaka is still leading so we have just Ukyo left. So Miss Ucchan, take it away!

(Ukyo on the stump, she has to beat 13 points overall set by Ashitaka)

Jayson: Mousse?

(The blind boy nods as Jayson takes his position)

Jayson: And go!

(Ukyo, another sixth sense style, spins blocking many shots and also shielding her body from the stray shots. It's going to be close…)

Jayson: O.K, what does the computer say?

(The results show up…)

Blocked 15 out of 20.

Jayson: Same as Ashitaka…this is close…

Hits to chest and back – 1 = 14 points.

Jayson: That's the ball game! Ukyo wins immunity!

(Ukyo takes her blindfold and 'yattas' with joy. Shinobu goes up and hugs Ukyo as the rest gradually congratulate Ukyo, who has 3 more days at least to stay on the island…)

(…but who doesn't?)

* * * *

****

TSUCUS TRIBE 

__

Jayson: The night is young…O.K, it isn't here yet…but at least now one less decision has to make. So, what's going to happen? Are old tribal loyalties still running deep? Or are new friendships the key to survival?

Felicia: Well Ucchan, I guess we can't try and discriminate all our votes against you…(snaps her fingers, er claws)

Ukyo: I know, it's great!

__

Hikari: I think we are severly understimating members of Locus. We knew Ashitaka was the big threat, but considering Ami and Ukyo won the challenges these past few days, everyone has to be considering not to go for the obvious pick maybe…

Shinobu: Shall I go start making dinner?

Hikari: If you don't mind Shinobu..

Shinobu: Of-of course not!

(Shinobu scampers off to prepare some rice. Joey joins her soon after…)

Joey: Hey, sis.

(Shinobu smiles as Joey, who can cook, helps Shinobu out with the preparations)

Joey: You handling things here?

Shinobu: Yes. The people have been really nice here, I'm surprised how well I was able to adjust to here, Hikari-san has helped me quite a lot in particular…it was a shame I didn't get to see much of Tamahome-san, he was really nice…

Joey: I think everyone has got at least one member of the other side they liked, it's just…well, I don't know how dangerous it is becoming too friendly.

Shinobu: Huh?

Joey: Well, it's just…we planned to vote as a tribe, and they've done it as well. I dunno…it just seems so…false…

Shinobu: Ummm…

Joey: I mean, sure they are great people, but we all want to win. And that's the thing. Can we be friends and also win at the same time?

(Shinobu looks deep in thought as Joey bids her farewell.)

Joey: (to himself) What the heck did I just say there?

* * * *

****

2.00pm

(Lunch has since passed on, and people are desperately trying not to think or talk about the vote, especially tribe vs. tribe…not easy when you think about it…)

Ukyo: It's been years since I did this…

Felicia: You're never too old to have fun, are you Ruri-ruri?

Ruri: I guess…

Ami: Um…you don't mind?

Felicia: (laughing) Of course not! You are all friends here, so come on!

(Hopscotch area: Part deux – Ukyo, Ami, Ruri, Felicia, Shinobu and Sakura are there for a bit of getting your mind off horrible voting bit tomorrow…)

Shinobu: If Su was here, she would have found ways to enjoy this more…

(The girls enjoy of their remaining youth…except for Hikari, who is busy taking a relax by the sea…)

Hikari: (to herself) Sometimes, I wonder why I'm here. Is it to win? Is it to find myself? Is it to have fun?

(Hikari scoops up some water)

Hikari: I've always been proud of the way I present myself back home. Here, it's different. I present myself to different people, and if I do it the wrong way, it ends up costing me.

(Looking up, to see Ashitaka sleeping/meditating in the camp. Joey is nowhere to be seen…)

Hikari: Touji…you fool…I'm doing this for you, and you can't even hear me.

(Hikari silently cries to herself, the strong leader having some doubts…)

* * * *

****

5.00pm

(Dinner time is served, and Shinobu noticed a slightly subdued Hikari. The others have questioned her, but she said it was fine.)

Shinobu: Hikari-san…

Hikari: Um…yes Shinobu-dear?

Shinobu: Um…you've hardly eaten anything. Is it bad?

Hikari: Of course not Shinobu…I'm just not hungry. It's just…

Shinobu: (remembering Joey's words…and ignores them) Hikari, please talk to me, I'm your friend now, not your enemy.

Hikari: Shinobu, I know that, but…

(Looks at Shinobu, who seems to understand her better than expected. Hikari nods and takes her plate as Shinobu 'wash' up.)

Hikari : …that's why I'm here.

Shinobu: It's almost like why I'm here?

Hikari: Huh? You mean to help someone crippled with the money?

Shinobu: Huh? No…not like that. I meant the part of trying to be noticed. U-U-Urashima-sempai…I mean…

(Hikari see's Shinobu's blush and smiles)

Hikari: You are too sweet and honest for your own good…not a combination I'd thought would work in a game like this. But it's working…

(Hikari puts a blushing Shinobu into a hug)

Hikari: Don't worry Shinobu, I hope your dreams become a reality.

(Shinobu remains quiet but hugs Hikari bag, it's rather sweet)

__

Hikari: I've been in an alliance with Ruri mostly, but I refuse to vote for Shinobu even if she's the last Locus member on the island. 

Shinobu: I don't care what Joey said, Hikari-san is too nice and too worthy a winner to be voted against. I won't do it!

(Which means a bit of talking from the two girls to certain other members of the tribe…)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Ruri: So you saying…

Hikari: Ruri, we may not be here as long as a tribe, but I'm going to give everything I've got into doing it. The best way is to try and go along with Tsunami guys. Which isn't as hard as I thought because…I do like them, especially little Shinobu…

Ruri: The cute, blue haired girl?

Hikari: Well yes, the c…(realises she's been tricked)…was that humor Ruri? (chuckles) Wow…you have opened up.

Ruri: Well, basically, you don't really want to vote for Shinobu because you like her, despite the fact that her tribe are one over favour than us…

Hikari: Er…yes?

Ruri: Do you know what I say to that?

Hikari: Let me guess…Id…

Ruri: I'd say that's what I'd like to do as well…

Hikari: …iot…huh?

Ruri: Expect that? (sighs) I've found someone here who cares for me like I was her sister. I mean, Felicia, Tamahome and yourself have done that to me as well, but…Ami…well…(Ruri slightly blushes)

Hikari: (smiles) Don't worry. I'm still not going to go against you, I promised Cody remember?

Ruri: Yes…(clutches an Armadilliomon figurine behind her)…I still hold to that.

(Meanwhile)

Ukyo: That is sweet of you sugar. And brave as well.

Shinobu: It's just…well…

Ami: I feel the same way don't worry…and so does Joey I think, with Sakura. 

Ukyo: Fel and I are great together…but…it does mean we will still have to vote someone off…

Ami: Ashitaka has felt a bit apart from us since Tamahome left…we'd better talk to him and show everything is O.K…

Ukyo: It still means one of us is going to be upset…

Ami: We'll talk about it when the time comes closer…

(The girls look for the guys, not the easiest thing to do in an island, but as the sun sets in, the group pay her minds to tomorrow night's Tribal Council, where another contestant becomes a castaway…although they will at least have a final say in the game.)

* * * *

****

10.00pm

(The night is hot tonight, and it's tough to sleep, and the camp isn't the best place in the heat…)

(Shot of Felicia, Ashitaka and Joey trying to sleep outside)

Felicia: Mmmmm…

Ashitaka: It comes a tragic day when Felicia can't get to sleep.

Felicia: (yawn) Stupid weather…

Joey: You said this…the duelist climate was much easier to deal with…

Ashitaka: It is a tropical island after all.

(Felicia pops her head in the camp, where it seems most are asleep, although there is a fair share of tossing and turning. Hikari, Ruri, Ami and Shinobu are sleeping at one side together, with Sakura turning and Ukyo on her self seemingly passed out…)

Joey: How can they handle it?

(Shot of Felicia, passed out)

Joey: (sweatdrops) Never mind…Ashitaka, how do you see tomorrow night going?

Ashitaka: I think one of us 9 will go tomorrow night.

Joey: Oh boy…

Ashitaka: Seriously, I sense that we still have the advantage, it's just maintaining it. Whether we like it or not…

Joey: Yes, I think Shinobu is getting real attached to Hikari…granted, I get along well with Sakura but it's just…

Ashitaka: Yes…(sighs)…but still…

(The night is quiet as sleep threatens to affect them. The group have a restless night before 9 become 8 this time tomorrow night…)

* * * *

****

Day 24

9.00am

__

Jayson: It's a nerve wracking night for the group, over 90 degree weather and lack of sleep has made this morning a literal nightmare for Tsucus Tribe…

Shinobu: (half-asleep) Kaolla, you're so noisy in the morning…

Ukyo: Poor darling…(yawns)…O.K Konatsu, ready to open up…

Joey: Look who is talking…

(Shot of Hikari, fairly awake by the looks of things, the fire up thanks to Felicia, and the smell of the crispy rice is at least raising people up a bit more…)

Felicia: No fish today?

Hikari: To be honest, I don't feel like cooking much today, I dunno if Ukyo or Shinobu can as well, but I'm really not up to doing anything today…

Ashitaka: I'll be happy to assist you Miss Horaki.

(Shot of Ashitaka, bowing to the Tokyo-3 native. Hikari blushes slightly seeing the noble prince, but nods)

Hikari: Thank you sir.

(Ashitaka nods and begins to go and catch a few fish.)

Hikari: Well, can't say we have at least one gentleman around here…(looks at Joey in the distance, who's impression of a worm in the dirt is raising laughs from Sakura and Ukyo…)

Ruri: Well, what can I say?

Hikari: (smiles) We're all idiots.

Ruri: We certainly are.

* * * *

****

12.00 midday

__

Jayson: As the hours dwindle by, finally, discussion on who to vote for is being considering. This is difficult considering neither tribe usually stays together in one duration. However, it's even more difficult for Locus because of the numerical disadvantage. However, can they manage to tangle others into their web?

Ruri: Ami is too smart to fall for that.

Felicia: I thought you said 'this is an island with a genius and several idiots…'

Ruri: That was back when we're on Locus. It's different now Ami is here.

Felicia: (sweatdrops) Right…

Ruri: Anyway, do you think that any of the others are stupid enough to go against their advantage if we are going to survive?

Hikari: Well…Shinobu certainly isn't dumb…just shy. Besides, she's committed to her tribe, I mean, considering how close her, Ami and Ukyo are, it's going to be hard to tear them apart.

Felicia: I don't think Ukyo is a girl to break any promises either. Neither is Shinobu for that matter..

Ruri: That leaves the two guys…Ashitaka is someone who is probably devoted to their cause. Which leave the idiot of all idiots…

Hikari: Joey is a good choice, especially if Sakura and him are as close as I think they are…

Felicia: Huh?

Hikari: Just something I picked on for a while, but I'm still not sure…

Ruri: Nonetheless, Joey may not be smart, but he's not going to go on a whims just because of Sakura. He has a close bond with Shinobu from what I've seen, and that makes it difficult…

Hikari: (smiles) Shinobu…you've caught everyone in your pretty little web haven't you?

(Felicia and Hikari chuckle as Sakura bounds up…)

Sakura: Sorry guys, I couldn't get anything out of him. I guess one of us is screwed.

(Both Ruri and Hikari try not to look at the floor in embarrassment and avoid Felicia and Sakura's look…)

* * * *

****

4.00pm

Joey: We have to choose someone though! Look, I managed to hold Sakura off trying to dig into any plans, but…

Ami: I am not voting for Ruri!

Joey: But she's an easy choice. She's not the strongest, but she can change the game so quickly, I mean, she must have done something right if she's lasted this long…

Ami: (adopts Rei Hino stubborn pose 2 – legs together, arms crossed, stern look) I'm still not going for her.

Ukyo: Besides, can't the same principle be said to you as well?

Joey: Huh?

Ami: She's right. You don't want to vote off Sakura. Shinobu has already confided that she doesn't want to vote off Hikari…

(Shot of Shinobu washing up with Hikari and Ruri, the three seemingly chatting)

Ukyo: …and personally, Felicia is like a riot in my life I've never had, so…

(The three turn simultaneously to the one remaining voice)

All: Ashitaka!

Ashitaka: Well…we have a dilemma here. It's a choice of a) voting off the leader, b) voting off the strongest, c) voting off the smartest or d) voting for the all rounder.

Joey: Ah…anyone want to flip a coin?

Ami: Oh dear…

Ashitaka: Do you want me to suggest the best plan?

Ukyo: Shoot.

Ashitaka: Then go for…

(We don't hear what he says, but we see one of the girls drop their heads…)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

(The tribe take a last look of the sunset. All the girls are wearing the outfits won by Ami in the reward challenge.)

Ami: Thank you everyone…

Hikari: It's the least we could do, at least together we have a memory…

Ashitaka: In the end, memories are all we have. It's what holds us together, and they are something we can't trade.

Ruri: I think from someone from the past to say that…is quite exactly the same things I've applied to the future. I totally agree.

Joey: It's like the world is coming down on you when the sun comes. Weird, nothing really has changed even nearly 40 years down the line…

Ukyo: We keep forgetting that we've moved a few years in the future, in some peoples case, more, less or in Ruri's case, back to the past.

Sakura: No matter, as long as we're enjoying ourselves…and we'd better make the most of it.

Shinobu: As long as we can stay friends?

(There is a nodding almost in unison from the 9 people. As the sun sets, the heat condensed and the group enjoy a slight breeze. The group then make a group hug just before they prepare for Tribal Council at the Shrine of Lugia.)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Ashitaka: Is everyone ready for this?

Ukyo: I guess…

Ami: It came down to the basics after all.

Joey: Or maybe Ashitaka has a grudge from the last challenge?

Ashitaka: Trust me, if I kept grudges, Ami would have been on my hit list.

Ami: (embarrassed) Umm…

Ashitaka: (smiles) Don't worry about it.

Shinobu: I r-really hate this…

Ukyo: I know sugar. (puts an arm around her) Trust me…so do I. And I think so do all I us…

(They cast a glance at former Locus…)

Ukyo: Sorry…

(Locus do a last minute check)

Sakura: This could be it for us four unless some miracle happens…

Hikari: They've happened before Sakura. Maybe one will…

Ruri: I just hope it isn't goodbye…and I don't want to let anyone down again…

Felicia: Don't worry Ruri-ruri, we'll be O.K. Besides, everyone from this point on has a chance to change the game to their way.

Hikari: She's right, at least we can decide who wins.

Felicia: If one of us gets to the final two, we vote for them right?

Ruri: What if it's two of us?

Felicia: Er…

Sakura: (laughs) Come on guys, let's get it over with! Oh, and whose everyone voting for?

(All sweatdrop)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

__

Jayson: The shrine of Lugia is a splendour to us newcomers, but to these guys, it's a sight they dread. It means the beginning of Tribal Council. With the exception of Ukyo, whose immune, this is a test of nerves and steel as one more will be sent away via the music. But who?

(Shot of the group, lead by Ami, into the atmosphere where Jayson is waiting.)

Jayson: Welcome all, and please let it go slow so I don't have to hurry back to Kelly and co…although some of you may want to go home. The problem is, now we have the jury.

(Shot of an empty bench…)

Jayson: Now the number is 9, we've got to make a jury of 7, and tonight, one person will be making themselves comfortable on that bench. So who is it going to be? Well, it isn't Ukyo…who is the luckiest cross-dresser in the business…

Ukyo: Watch it buster…

Jayson: And I've just remembered that you're on a list of names for our survivor if you don't win this one so I'd best be nice to you. So Ukyo, do you think immunity is now more important than ever?

Ukyo: I think you can't underestimate the importance it holds. Now, we don't know what everything holds for us so everyone needs to win to be safe, no matter what numerical advantage seems to be here…

Jayson: True, as a stuffed animal from Osaka once said, expect the unexpected. So Shinobu, have you expected anything yet?

Shinobu: Um…well, I've just been enjoying the time I've got here. Whether it's tonight I go or next week, I'm taking every step I can to just enjoy it.

Jayson: Well…now Ruri, who do you think is the biggest threat to win this game?

(The people are surprised at the question, Ruri doesn't raise any expression…)

Ruri: Excuse me?

Jayson: Well, we heard how blunt you are so…

Ruri: I don't feel I need to answer that question…(under her breath – Idiot)…but I think everyone here has their own strengths and weaknesses, myself included, to constitute themselves as a threat. My vote tonight reflects this as will everyone elses I'm sure.

Jayson: Eh…em…O.K, I guess that's my questioning over…geez, I hope my lot are more fun…so can we start with the voting please?

(Jayson is a bit surprised by the computer system despite his briefing, but gets into it as everyone gets into position. This vote should be interesting…)

AMI

__

It's been a lovely time here, it's a shame it has to end to someone. I don't think it's me but I can't be sure…no wonder I'm so nervous! It's worse than an exam!

ASHITAKA

__

In the end, it came down to me for the decision. I guess I felt the blunt of when Tamahome went and I'm not as close to any of Locus or even Tsunami as much now…but I'm still with them all the way.

FELICIA

__

Vote: Ami

Sorry sweetheart, but you are a much bigger threat than I think even you realise. Cat's honour though, this is certainly not a threat to you…good luck!

HIKARI

__

Vote: Joey

I won't vote for Shinobu, and Ruri doesn't want me to vote for Ami. Ukyo is immune and Ashitaka already has 5 votes against him, which leads down to Joey. This is strategy…it's worked before. 

JOEY

__

It's safe to say that as long as the two tribes remain, we have the advantage. I hope we can keep that advantage for the remainder of the game. For any chance I have to win for my sister…

RURI

__

Vote: Joey

The biggest idiot needs to be the next to go. Sadly, I doubt that will happen. I guess we are all idiots.

SAKURA

__

Vote: Ami

She's on my level in fitness, yet is a lost smarter…so I'm voting her off because I'm extremely jealous. Oh, that and she's a threat. Mind you, it's a bit of a sad vote because she gave me the clothes…sorry Ami!

SHINOBU

__

I'm really…really sorry!

UKYO

__

Not as sorry as I am…why me?

* * * *

(The group finish their voting as Jayson finally manages to work out what button does what…)

Jayson: O.K, and now for the votes! After this, the person voted off must come down for a confessional, and also a choice of a) who they think WILL win, b) who they WANT to win and c) who they want to be next off…O.K, let's end the torment!

(The group sit on edge…)

Jayson: Screen, please reveal the first vote!

(It comes up, 'FELICIA')

Jayson: The cat-girl. Sorry, your name is a bit tricky…

Felicia: Weenie!

Jayson: Thus ended my symapthy. Next vote 'AMI'.

(Ami looks a little shaken but Shinobu's smile calms her down)

Jayson: Next vote 'JOEY'.

Joey: What? Grr…thou shalt feel my wrath!

Jayson: Hey, I'm not the one who voted against you.

Joey: I know, but you're an easier target.

Jayson: Thanks a lot…next vote, Felicia.

(Felicia groans and sighs. Ruri looks on, Hikari shakes her head and Sakura feels relieved.)

Jayson: Next is Felicia. Next is Joey. Next is Felicia. 4 votes for Felicia, 2 for Joey and 1 for Ami. The next vote, if it is anyone other than Joey, Felicia is the next eliminated.

(Next vote comes up and a sad sigh comes from the tribe)

Jayson: The concluding vote. Felicia. Will the cat-girl please come up to the altar please?

(Felicia seems bummed, but smiles and leaps up cat like. Felicia high paws Sakura, hugs Hikari and Ruri. She pawshakes Shinobu, Joey, Ami and Ashitaka before hugging Ukyo. Felicia then hurries to the altar.)

Jayson: Miss Felicia, I'm afraid the tribe has eliminated you from the island. Your sending is complete. (The Power of One is played) Will you please leave?

Felicia: Guys, I'll be back, and I'll have a cat's eye view of you, so be good cause I'll be watching you!

(The group smile, some chuckle, some sigh…Felicia leaves as Jayson looks to them)

Jayson: I think that blockhead will be back next time, so I guess this is for me. Well, gives me a warm-up for the real thing…

Chromus: I WAS JUST A WARM UP?

(Shot of the author, still trapped in Tom's body…but then again, doesn't matter what body you are in if you are armed with a Ratchet and Clank RYNO (Rip Ya a New One)…^_^)

Jayson: Er…ermm…

Chromus: THOSE WERE YOUR FINAL WORDS!

Jayson: Mommy!

(Jayson runs away to follow Felicia as Chromus realises the damn weight of the thing…enough time for Jayson to escape. The 8 remaining contestants stand up, another council down, a jury member up. 6 more to go.)

* * * *

__

****

Felicia's confessional;

It was a blast! I met new friends, enjoy life, heck, anything is better than being blasted by darkstalkers back home. I guess I'm lucky I got on the jury cause I can avoid home for another couple of weeks, and avoid the horrible backstabbing of my own members…come on, it's going to happen! Even I can see that…but seriously, I wish every member of that tribe the best of luck, and I wish I could use my 9 lives on you all…

****

Who Felicia wants to win: Ruri – She has got through so much hardship to get this far and I think can she push that extra mile? Whether yes or no, I don't know, but this cat-girl will be cheering little Ruri-ruri all the way!

****

Who Felicia thinks will win: Ukyo – I'm being realistic here…someone from Tsunami will probably win with their advantage, and Ukyo is the person I'd vote for. Good skills and personality, and no-one as far as I knew hated her…then again, Shinobu and Ami could fit in that category as well. Ah well, Ukyo is my pick anyway just cause I like her!

****

Who Felicia wants to go next: Ashitaka – He's boring! 

THE VOTES

__

Ashitaka: It comes down to one simple thing, your strength. You are a major threat to immunities, and we'll take the change that you aren't on one now. Nothing personal, just playing the game.

Ami: Sorry, but this is the way we decided. We are sorry…

Joey: She more kitten than vixen, but Mai had that fixed anyway. She was a nice…er…thingy…but she is a real threat. Sorry.

Shinobu: I hate doing this, but it has to be done. Forgive me Felicia-san!

Ukyo: Felicia, I knew I'd like you the minute I saw you in that first immunity challenge way back on Day 3. However, you are a threat. Trust me, I didn't want to do this, but majority rules. Felicia, if you want to live in Nerima any time in the future, just give Ucchan a call. I love ya sugar.

* * * *

****

Felicia's stats on the island(s);

Felicia was the cat-girl, and therefore was very cute despite her hybrid nature. Throw in a pleasant personality and great strength, she was in no real danger…before the merge. When it came, even Felicia's mind realised she had to win immunities to survive. She did the first time, but not so fortunate the second. Felicia was deemed the biggest threat by the numerical superior Tsunami and was voted off.

VOTES

****

Felicia (5) – Ami, Ashitaka, Joey, Shinobu, Ukyo

Ami (2) – Felicia, Sakura

Joey (2) – Hikari, Ruri

And yet another Locus goes. But…next episode…

__

Ruri finally takes things into her own hand to try and avoid Locus going like the cleaners. How does Ami fit in this?

And she's not the only one…Sakura decides to up the tempo with her relationship with Joey…will it work for next Council?

Reward Challenge – Nightsabers Target Practice – We're in 2040 and we're gonna do some gun slinging…

Immunity Challenge – Karaoke Klutz – I guess you can guess who the cameo is for this challenge, but the challenge itself is one for the judges to decide…

Tribal Council – And who is the second jury member?

* * * *

And that is it! First jury member and plenty of questions to ask.

(yawn) Me as sleepy as Felicia…I hoped everyone had a great New Year…and hopefully didn't have a whooper of a headache like I did the following morning…

Well, time to work on Pokevivor (and also, new CCC and the prologue of Pokemole…)

Ja ne!

__ ****


	10. Even A Cherry Blossom Has It's Thorns

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

Even a Cherry Blossom Has It's Thorns…

And time for the series to start it's run down. The jury is starting to form, 5 more people to warm up that bench and two strikers to wear down the goal. 

****

CURRENT SURVIVORS:

Ami Mizuno – Sailor Moon

Ashitaka – Princess Mononoke

Hikari Horaki – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Joey Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ruri Hoshino – Martian Successor Nadesico

Sakura Kasunago – Street Fighter Alpha

Shinobu Maehara – Love Hina

Ukyo Kuonji – Ranma ½

****

JURY:

Felicia – Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge

Let's see who is next…is three against five now unthinkable odds, or is just a challenge for them to get out of…

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus, still in Tom's body, cursing his luck after failing to at least do Jayson some serious harm…)

Chromus: Back here….and all is well, well kind of. As Felicia goes back to HQ to get her cute cat-self spruced up, and return in 3 days for the jury, where she will be watching everything that goes all with cats-eye perception, you now have to wonder what is going on in the tribe? Is it all for one and one for all, or are the tribal loyalties running too deep for Locus to stop them? Is all lost?

__

Hikari: Another loss for Locus…sadly, we may have to deal with them more often than not if we're going to survive…

Ukyo: It's getting harder to vote the opposite numbers off, and I know Ami and Shinobu breathed a sigh of relief that their friends weren't the choice…doesn't mean I had to like the decision go against me…but that's the game…

* * * *

****

DAY 25

8.00am

__

Chromus: The tribe Tsucus, is not all early risers, but I guess without Felicia, they lose the lovely job of getting her up at least, however, thinking early risers are a bit more questionable…

(Shot of a mellow beach, with one person staring out into the sunset…Ruri.)

Ruri: (quietly to herself) Why?

Hikari: (from behind) You O.K there Ruri-ruri?

(Hikari sits by the girl, as the fire is lighting…)

Ruri: Last night…Felicia went…that's two of our tribe…and my friends gone…first Tamahome and now Felicia…

Hikari: The game is hard Ruri, we knew it was…

Ruri: I just can't help it thought…that this is my fault…

Hikari: Huh? How is it this your fault?

Ruri: From the start, I've felt like a burden…felt like my skills aren't any use on the island. If it wasn't for people like yourself and Tamahome, I wouldn't have lasted this long, Cody certainly deserved it more than I did…

Hikari: Don't say that!

Ruri: But it's true…it is my fault we're going down…after…I got that question wrong…

Hikari: Oh. Ruri, it happens to the best of us…

Ruri: I mean, I was up against Ami, and if she had lost, I guess she'd be feeling what I was, so I guess it's not fair to feel sorry for myself…but despite everything, tribal loyalties stick together. Both Ami and Shinobu (glances at Hikari, who also looks sad) voted for Felicia.

Hikari: I know…and we can't do anything about it. Just keep your chin up Ruri…this game isn't over yet…we made a promise to Cody remember, and we still hope to keep it…and as long as we're still here, we will…

(Hikari leaves to continue her cooking as Ruri turns…)

Ruri: (to herself) Now…I will make a difference…

* * * *

Shinobu: Are you O.K there Hikari-san?

Ukyo: Yeah sugar, you need some help?

Hikari: (smiles) Thanks for the offer guys, but I think I'm O.K.

Ukyo: Well, just tell us if you need some help, after all, you've heard of the three stooges, well, here's the three chefs up and running, ready for service!

Hikari: (chuckles) You guys are too much…

(Shinobu and Ukyo sit down, just checking on the rice, Shinobu pretty good at watching the grains after many times working at the Hinatasou…)

__

Shinobu: It's hard to just talk to Hikari after we voted off a friend and ally of hers, she seems accepting, but I know that just a little bit of her is hurting inside. 

Shinobu: Ummm….everyone else O.K?

Hikari: Don't worry about it. Sakura is up and about somewhere and so's Ruri. 

Ukyo: I thought I saw Joey stumble up somewhere, and Ashitaka is catching fish, I haven't seen Ami, but I know she's up…

(Shot of Ashitaka making Chestnut Fist like movements in the water, as a few fish manage to get into the bucket…)

Ashitaka: It's like it becomes a routine, and with the advantage on our side, it's getting kind of peaceful. I wonder how long it will last though…

(Back to the three chefs…)

Ukyo: Well, looks like we're eating today…although where the heck is Ami?

* * * *

__

Chromus: Ah, believe it or not Ukyo-sama, the answer could be…conspiring. Not losing haste, Ruri decides to have a heart to heart with her fellow blue-haired genius…

Ami: You don't like what's happening?

Ruri: (sighs) Why is it that the most deserving are the ones to go? Tamahome was a good contestant, Felicia was a good contestant, yet they are going whilst people like Joey and Shinobu are still there…

Ami: Hey, don't be like that Ruri…

Ruri: I'm…I'm sorry Ami-san. It just…it feels like a part of me has gone now, and I really don't want it to continue like this…

Ami: I said I wouldn't vote for you…

Ruri: …then vote for someone else!

(Ami is stunned by this burst…)

Ruri: There aren't any laws saying you don't have to vote for your own tribe, you're still 5 to 3 up, you're very smart Ami, do you think Hikari and I are bigger threats than Ashitaka and Ukyo?

Ami: It's not that simple Ruri. I care for them as much as I care for you and your friends…but tribal blood…it catches with you….

Ruri: …

Ami: Ruri?

Ruri: You're right. You're always right, if it was the other way round, I guess I would be the one expecting sympathy. What an idiot I am…

Ami: …but…

Ruri: Huh?

Ami: …you are right…and I have been thinking about it…but I just…don't…

Joey: What's going on here?

(The two girls are surprised to see Joey coming along with a small load of wood…and he doesn't have a pleasant smile on his face…)

Ami: Joey? What are you…

Joey: Ami, of all people…you…

Ami: It-its not what it seems…

Ruri: I don't see why it's your business anyway.

Joey: It's my business, because that is my friend and tribemate you are speaking too, and by the sounds of things, trying to turn her against me possibility…

Ruri: That's not true…

Joey: Is it?

Ruri: Honestly. (under her breath) I can hardly call you a threat in the same league as Ashitaka or Ukyo can I?

Joey: Hey, you want to say something, say it to my face!

Ami: Back off! Joey, she's just a kid, what you doing?

Joey: She got you in her mechanical spell Ami? And I thought you were smart, can't you see that she's trying to get you onto their side, their on the losing end, and now they want to play catch-up. Kid, it's too late for that now…

Ruri: It's never too late if you don't throw the first punch…

Joey: Don't tempt me…

Ami: Joey, you're sounding like a bully! What happened to the person who was protecting Shinobu?

Joey: Aren't I doing that now?

(Before Ami talks, the shouting has brought out Hikari from the cooking area, and looks at the scene with not too smiley faces…)

Hikari: What the hell is going on here?

Joey: Oh, you going to come on it as well? You're little friend here was trying to brainwash my friend here…

Ami: Joey, we're one tribe here, we're all friends, why can't we…

Hikari: Hang on a second Ami. He's trying to say that Ruri is trying to get Ami on her side…

Joey: That's right.

Hikari: So, does that mean what you and Sakura are doing is any different?

(Suddenly, Joey goes all white…)

Joey: W-what the heck are you t…

Hikari: Oh, nothing much…but I suggest you butt out of anyone's business before it gets ugly. After all, you can only get away with so much…believe me, as the class representative, I know my duties, and here, my duties are similar, and one thing I can't stand, is bullies.

(Hikari goes over and puts a hand on Ruri and Ami's shoulders.)

Hikari: Guys, go get the breakfast ready, I'll talk to this punk.

Ruri: Hikari-kanjou…

Ami: Arigatou.

(Ruri and Ami leave as Hikari and Joey go into a short staring contest…as afar, the others watch, except Sakura who isn't in the picture yet…)

Hikari: So, you think you have the advantage now Joey? And to keep that, you feel it's right to pressurise 11 year old girls into not trying to make the most of being here?

Joey: Ami is my friend, I felt that the girl…

Hikari: She has a name, or are you just too stupid to remember it?

Joey: Jesus, what is with you?

Hikari: What is with me? Ever heard of freedom of speech? Ruri and Ami can talk to each other about anything if they want to. Did it ever occur to you that Ami would not 'betray' you?

Joey: But…

Hikari: But nothing…you've got every right to maybe feel threatened Joey, but that doesn't mean you can bully the weak…I thought you of all people would know what that was like...

Joey: That was ancient history! I'm sorry for what I did to Yugi back then, and I've made up for it! And how the heck did you find out anyway?

Hikari: None of your business!

Joey: Why you…

(The Tenchi Muyo eyesparks moment appears, as Sakura emerges from the bushes, with a water pail with her…)

Sakura: Hey guys, what…huh?

Ami: Whatever you do, don't go over there…

Sakura: What's going on?

Ukyo: Fight between Joey and Hikari, something went on with Joey on Ruri and Ami, and now Hikari is picking up the pieces…

Sakura: Oh geez, if I ever met two more hotheads…(walks over to them)

Ami: (slaps her forehead) She's only going to make things worse…

Ruri: Idiot.

Shinobu: Ooooohhhhh….

(Back to argument version 1.01.)

Hikari: I thought you were a fun guy Joey, especially with the way the girls were talking, but considering this little thing has got you in a fury, maybe I was wrong…

Joey: I don't know where I over-reacted, but still aren't the way you…

Sakura: BREAK IT UP!

(Joey and Hikari are split between the streetfighter. And she has a look which says 'Don't mess with me')

Sakura: Can we please act like people with some sort of responsibility? Hikari, I thought you were a leader, and Joey…please this is the way you won all those duels…

Joey: Erm…

Hikari: Ahem…

Sakura: Now, you two are coming back to the camp, going to say sorry to each other and whatever happened, and you're going to shake hands and you're going to like it…capiche?

Joey/Hikari: (solemn) Yes ma'am…

(Sakura does the Misty/Brock ear pull on both of them (and the rest of the tribe look on in amazement) as Sakura's unusual role as peacemaker at least settles the two for the moment…)

* * * *

Sakura: …so, that's what happened…

Ruri: Yes. All of it was my fault, so I apologize. (bows)

Sakura: I don't think you should apologize though…(looks at Joey and Hikari who seem to be in shame)…you ready yet?

Joey: Yes…sorry…

(Puts a hand out, although the two are probably in stubborn Usagi/Chibi-Usa mode when it come to making up, but Hikari shakes his hand, although both are frowning…)

Hikari: Same here…

Ukyo: (sweatdrops) O.K…

Sakura: Now, can we just finish breakfast? I'm starving, and we've got a reward challenge coming up as well so…

Ashitaka: She's right, can't let this fish go to waste…

Shinobu: I hope it's O.K…

Hikari: Shinobu, you'd probably make tree bark taste good. Come on, let's forget this please…

(The group dig in, but it seems that the summer camp atmosphere of yesterday officially ended the moment two blue haired girls went on a walk across a beach…)

* * * *

__

Chromus: Despite the apology, it appears that forgive and forget is a method not used in this tribe…

Joey: …I'm sure Ruri and Ami have something together, and I'm sure if push comes to shove, she could turn on us…

Ashitaka: Ami-san isn't like that, even though the two seem close, Ami's bonds are with us, and she won't turn that easily.

Joey: Maybe, but I'm going to have a word with her anyway.

(Joey gets up to find Ami…but stops as she finds Ami and Shinobu talking away, and giggling…)

Shinobu: …really? I didn't think you had friends like that, you just seem so…different…

Ami: Trust me, they maybe very different to me, but they are the best friends I could ever had. Because of them, I stopped a chance to travel to Germany to study to be a doctor, that's how dedicated I am to them being my friends and fellow you know whats…

Shinobu: Secret's here Ami-san. (the two smile and chuckle again)

Joey: (shakes his head) How can I disturb that? Maybe…after the challenge…

* * * *

****

10.45am

Sakura: You sure you are not going to go Asuka on his A double S?

Hikari: No…but I won't forget easily. Look, I know how close you two are, so I won't so anything, but remember who side you on? Shinobu is a lovely girl, Ami is a lovely girl, Ukyo is a lovely girl and Ashitaka is a proud noble young man, but despite all that, they still worked together to vote Felicia off last night.

Sakura: That's true…

Hikari: And we could be next, so we better get our skates on in every challenge we do…

Sakura: Right.

(Hikari leaves, leaving Sakura with a thoughtful look…)

Sakura: Maybe…

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Nightsabers Target Practice – Choice of 4 different suits, practice on them on a target based assault course. Best time wins the challenge…

Reward: Full course dinner…for one or two…

(Shot of Chromus, still not used to a certain girl's snickers behind him in his Tom 'outfit')

Chromus: I swear Nene, if it wasn't for the fact you could blast me into ashes, I'd have some harsh words with you…

Nene: Oh, don't worry Chrissy-poo, I won't make fun of you…much…

Chromus: See what I have to put up with?

(Shot of the 8 remaining tribe looking as Chromus not only have Nene with him, but three other beautiful girls and a rugged man with him…)

Ukyo: Something you not telling us Chris-chan?

Chromus: I wish…but nope, this is for a challenge, and the reward challenge needed Enil's 4 most famous residents…plus Nigel of course.

(Shot of the four, along with a red suited **Nene Romanova, **we have a purple suited, **Priscilla 'Priss' Asagiri, **a green suited **Linna Yamazaki**, and a blue silver suited **Sylia Stingray, **also known as the **Night Sabers. **Along with the suits builder and modificator, **Nigel Kirkland.**)

Chromus: This challenge will reflect in your own abilities, and what you are most confident in. As you can see ahead of you, we have a special target course, spread out evenly.

(A target course, most stationery, a few moving are shown ahead. Think the target courses in **Super Smash Bros. Melee **and you get the idea, except without all the traps.)

Chromus: Now, you have a choice. The game is simple enough, you need to destroy the 10 targets, within one of the four suits that the girls are modelling. Here are the choices…

Blue/silver suit (Sylia) – Light Sword and Stealth Speed Abilities

Green suit (Linna) – Extreme agility and lightening fast laser ribbon attacks

Red suit (Nene) – Target sight and twin lasers

Purple suit (Priss) – All around abilities and bomb blaster punches.

Chromus: You need to be able to work a suit, and basically choose a suit to use. There are 2 of each so it's kind of first come, first served. Based on your own abilities, you need to choose your suit wisely…although there is a warning. They are heavy, so moving in them will take some brightest, and if you aren't two strong, you may want to choose a suit which movement won't be a problem.

(The group nods as Chromus motions to the girls…)

Chromus: Now, the girls and Nigel will help you get into the suits and how to use them, so pay attention to what they do…

* * * *

(Nigel and Sylia basically give the demonstrations on how to fit the suits, and how to use their abilities. The main problem is the suits need compatability, and the suits link with the mind, so it might make it difficult for certain people of the tribe.)

(In the end, the suits go like this)

Blue (Weapon – Sword) – Ashitaka, Ukyo

Purple (Weapon – Fists) – Sakura, Joey

Green (Weapon – Ribbon) – Hikari, Ami

Red (Weapon – Gun) – Shinobu, Ruri

Chromus: Some smart decisions, but which ones can hold onto their strength best. The targets are spread across, 4 on the left of the beach, 5 metres distance between each of them, 4 on the right and 2 in the middle on two poles, moving up and down. The contestants need all their strength to do this challenge…

(First up is Ukyo. She's in the blue suit, which has the ability to move via stealth, moving faster. However, has Ukyo learned that move?)

Chromus: And go!

(Ukyo, whilst not a swordsman, uses her spatula in a cleaving methods allowing her to use the silver sword fairly well, although not brilliant. She is moving quite well in the suit thought and destroys the first 4 well. On the moving ones, she uses the Nerima High Jump™ to her advantage to take out the moving targets, before moving onto the final 4. She ends well, and finishes up.)

Ukyo's Time: 1 minute 33 seconds.

Chromus: Not a bad time, but let's see how Joey can handle it?

(Joey, in the purple suit, will be using his fists to destroy the targets. The purple suit is the second heaviest only to the silver suit.)

Chromus: And go!

(Joey, with a primal yell, uses aggression compared to Ukyo's skill. He smashes through the first four like a bull, but has to stop for the moving targets and time the punches as the targets reach the lowest point. He then goes on, tiring slightly but getting through the final four targets.)

Joey's time: 1 minute 40 seconds.

Chromus: Good, but not good enough. Ami, you're up…

(Ami is in the green suit, lighter than the purple, but heavier than the red. Her weapons will be razor sharp ribbons from the back of the suit)

Chromus: GO!

(Ami does a good strategy and takes out two targets at a time with the long range of the ribbon, but she has to stop to re-adjust them, which is fairly time consuming. The moving targets are no problem for the ribbons, before moving on to the easy last final targets. Ami seems to have no problems mastering the suits.)

Ami's time: 1 minute, 35 seconds.

Chromus: Ooh…unlucky…let's see if Ruri can stop that.

(Ruri is in the red suit, the lightest of the suits, and uses the gun as the weapon, which will shoot two small needle like shots.)

Chromus: Go!

(Ruri doesn't need to move, she can shoot. The target system is difficult, but Ruri seems to handle it very well. She takes out the 8 regular with ease but struggle on the moving ones, as the target system isn't too good with them. Nonetheless, she gets them.)

Chromus: Excellent shooting, let's see here…

Ruri's time: 1 minutes 23 seconds.

Chromus: Whoa, and Ruri goes into the lead! Now, let's see if Shinobu can fair better…

(Shot of Shinobu in the red suit, very nervous..)

Chromus: Go!

(Shinobu actually fares well in the red suit, in aiming and shooting…hey, hang around Motoko and Su long enough and you learn a few things…but doesn't synch as well as Ruri, and ends up a few seconds longer.)

Shinobu's time: 1 minute 35 seconds.

Chromus: Unlucky…now it's Hikari's turn…

(Shot of Hikari stetching in the green suit…)

Chromus: GO!

(Hikari bursts out of the block, and does a decent job in using the ribbons whilst trying to move, but she finds it difficult in re-adjusting the ribbons for another shot, and misses one of the moving ones a couple of times. Finishes sadly the slowest so far…)

Hikari's time: 1 minute 45 seconds.

Chromus: Sorry, no rice ball. Now, Sakura is up…

(Shot of Sakura doing a few martial arts poses…who she think she is, the Great Saiyaman?)

(Sakura immediately runs with her Sho-o-ken technique (running uppercut) and smashes each one in quick succession. The two moving ones, she jumps and spins twice, her leg lashing out smashing the two moving targets. Cue agog looks as Sakura finishes off the final four with her uppercut move.)

Sakura's time: 1 minute 19 seconds.

Chromus: And Sakura goes into the lead, with just one person left to go. Ashitaka, you ready?

(Ashitaka makes an affirmative nod, the sword appearing ready to disembowel…)

Chromus: And go for it!

(Ashitaka proves his skills with the sword to be impressive to say the least. He speeds through with the skills of an ancient samurai, his jumps on the moving targets on par with Ukyo and Sakura. He blitzes through the last four with great speed, but is it enough…)

Chromus: And the time…

Ashitaka's time: 1 minute…21 seconds.

Chromus: Just out…and Sakura wins the reward!

Sakura: Whoo-hoo!

(Ashitaka gets out of the heavy suit, sighs with slight disappointment, but goes to congratulate Sakura as do the others.)

Chromus: Well done Sakura-chan number 2, and now, the reward is a goody. Last time, Ami went to a nearby island to enjoy a drink with Jayson…and I heard he was a perfect gentleman. However, Sakura, your reward is a full course meal as soon as you are ready…

Sakura: Wow, I am there!

Chromus: …however, there is an option here, for you to actually take someone to share the meal with…

Sakura: Huh? You mean I can invite someone with me?

Chromus: Yep. So do you want to, and if so, whose it going to be?

(Sakura thinks for a moment and looks at the group, suddenly, a little smile appears on her face…)

Sakura: O.K, I choose…

(Her finger points at…)

Hikari: Huh?

Ruri: Huh?

Almost all of Tsunami: Huh?

Sakura: Yep! You Joey Wheeler!

Joey: (blushes) Ummm…are you sure?

Sakura: Course I am! Come on…

Chromus: Ah, so a candlelit dinner for two it is then…ah well, get yourselves ready and the boat will be prepared in a bit, so you two wait here, whilst the others go back to the camp and ponder what you are letting yourself in for…

(Sakura humphes off the candlelit remark, but smiles and high-fives a smiling Joey, as Hikari looks on, part anger, part confused and part intrigued. The others aren't so cynical, but still look on with surprise…)

* * * *

Chromus: Well, I'm as surprised as anyone else, so why him Sakura?

(Shot of Chromus driving a speedboat out with Sakura and Joey, trying to enjoy the breeze against them…)

Sakura: Well…I felt that he deserved a break from all those horrible people that taunt and tease him back on the island.

Chromus: Er, don't you do that as well?

Sakura: Want me to hurt you?

Chromus: No, no! Chris be a good boy!

Joey: Anything, thank you very much for letting me come here anyway…

Sakura: No problem…besides I wanted to talk to you alone anyway about…things…

Joey: (scratching his head) Things?

Chromus: All right kiddies, we're here!

(Shot of a small nearby island, where a dinner is all ready, prepared by Sylia's Stingray's butler and chef, **Henderson**, all piping hot. The meal is oden stew, layers of fish and steak surrounding the food, along with a salad, plus several bowls of shaved ice…Joey's stomach signals that it's a good reward…)

Chromus: I'll pick you up in an hour, I've just received a signal that I may need to sort out something back on Duelist…(goes away in a cloud of smoke…)

(Sakura and Joey high five again, as Henderson prepares to serve…)

Joey: So, what do you want to talk about…eh? (Sakura puts a finger to his lips.)

Sakura: Eat first. Talk later.

(Joey's stomach rumbles…)

Joey: O.K I hear you. Eat now otherwise there is going to be trouble…

(Sakura giggles as the food is served. Meanwhile, certain others are suspicious of Sakura's motives…)

* * * *

Ami: To be honest, I'm suspicious of Sakura's motives.

(See?)

****

12.30pm – COMING INTO CAMP

Ukyo: I know…I find it weird that Joey one minute is angry with Hikari and Ruri, two Locus members, and all of a sudden, it's all bed and roses with Sakura…

Ami: I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but what if she's…the real instigator? Maybe she got the idea after…well…

Ukyo: Sugar, don't worry about it, but Joey isn't as smart as you…he could be swayed…

Shinobu: No, no! He'd never do anything like that!

Ashitaka: How do we know that? We are never sure about anyone in this, everyone wants to win and with the number dwindling, they may wish to take risks…if Ruri tried, why not Sakura?

(Whilst they run on ahead, Ruri and Hikari are also discussing the situation…)

Ruri: Well, I'm not sure how Sakura could choose after this morning…

Hikari: Yeah, it's really…weird.

Ruri: Maybe she's got some plan that we're not aware of…

Hikari: A few hours ago, he was shouting at you and me, and now, Sakura takes him as a reward to a dinner? There is something up here…

* * * *

Sakura: I'll confess…there is something up in my decision to bring you here…

Joey: (sighs…well, after he swallows some egg and beef from the oden) I thought so…look, if you want me to apologise again with Hikari, I'm sorry, but it just got me mad that they might be turning Ami against me.

Sakura: That's true.

Joey: Good.

Sakura: Which is why I'm asking YOU to turn against them…

(Joey spits out broth from his mouth and nose…quite disgusting and hilarious…)

Joey: WHAT'S THAT?

Sakura: You heard me.

Joey: Look, I just got through all that trouble with Hikari and Ruri to try and stop Ami from trying to double-cross us, and now you want ME to double-cross them? Sakura, I thought you were better than th…

Sakura: Stop there Joey Wheeler and hear me out, because my theory is much better than Ami's.

Joey: I'm listening…and it better be good.

Sakura: Despite appearances, I am quite observant, and I've noticed something you may not have. Ami has a good chance of winning this. Not only she is physically able to win challenges, but she's popular not only with her own tribe, but with ours as well, Ruri is smitten with her and Hikari likes most of them anyway…you on the other hand…

Joey: Huh? (now begins to listen)

Sakura: They see you as a laughing stock, ready to be cast aside when the time is right. Do you think Ami, Ukyo and Shinobu will keep you on compared to anyone else…

Joey: Shinobu would never do that!

Sakura: Oh…all right then, what about Ashitaka?

Joey: Ermm…

Sakura: Exactly. There is no way you can win even if you manage to stay perhaps as one of the final five with Tsunami…and that means…

(Goes up close and whispers)

Sakura: …you don't have a chance of winning that money for your sister…

(That hits the mark as Joey, for one of his rare times, has a small think…)

Sakura: If you did get to the final two, can you think you can beat Shinobu, Ami or Ruri in a final two? I doubt it. You need to think about it…and I'm your girl to help you out…

(Sakura drinks a yoghurt drink and stands up…)

Sakura: Well, should be nearly time for us to get ready. You all right?

Joey: Y-yeah. Listen…no-one hears about what we just said.

Sakura: Sure…

* * * *

Ashitaka: I'm not sure what she's up to, but maybe we should put a stop to it under circumstances available to us…

Ami: Maybe…hey, I think they are coming back…

(**1.15pm – TSUCUS TRIBE**)

Ukyo: You know, we've been thinking about this the whole time, but I've just realised something…

Shinobu: What's that?

Ukyo: (stomach rumbles) Hungry…

(Facefault)

Hikari: So, I'll have a talk with her, don't worry Ruri.

Ruri: It's not us that I'm worried about…

(Shot of Joey and Sakura exiting the Chromus staged boat, as they are all smiles, and the tribe try to hide what they've been saying whilst they've been gone, their suspicions are all to themselves…)

Hikari: I guess we can survive until tea…I hope…I know those two can…

Ashitaka: (bows to Sakura and Joey) Welcome back. Did you enjoy yourselves?

Joey: (V Sign) You bet! The spread was magnificent…

Sakura: As long as you don't intend to sleep it off…

Joey: Yes ma'am!

(The two laugh, as Hikari wonders…)

Hikari: Hmmm…

* * * *

****

3.00pm 

Hikari: I'm glad I could talk to you like this…

(Shot of Hikari building a fire, Sakura with her, the only other people in screen shot is Shinobu, drawing something on her sketchbook, with Ami occassionally looking at it whilst reading a book. The others are not in the shot, although you can hear people splashing in the ocean…)

Sakura: I can guess what it's about…why Joey?

Hikari: Look, I'm not going to be mad, especially if it was a way to keep us from tearing our throats out. But I suspect there is something more to this…

Sakura: Yes…a few things…

Hikari: I've suspected one thing for a while now…are…you…two…

Sakura: Huh? (notices Hikari's blush) Oh…you mean…

Hikari: Just…t-tell me…(visibly embarrassed)

Sakura: Oh no…(laughs)…not like that anyway…we're just really close friends. We've got along well ever since the early days when I met them before their first Tribal Council.

Hikari: Ah. (Phew!) O.K, problem one solved…at least I think…but why do I get the feeling this is more than friendship when bringing him over for the reward?

Sakura: Well…yeah…

Hikari: I knew it!

Sakura: …I was planning for him to join Locus.

(Hikari collapses…)

Sakura: What? You thought something else…

Hikari: Erm…not exactly. But are you serious? After what he said and did this morning?

Sakura: I know. He may be defensive on the outside, but on the inside, well, he wants to win this…probably more than anyone. For his sister anyway…

Hikari: Huh?

Sakura: Well, his sister has a chronic eyesight problem. She is slowly deteriorating from sight…he wants to win this to get the chance to help her.

Hikari: Well…

Sakura: Huh?

Hikari: …I never thought he was that noble. It sounds just like why I'm here…

Sakura: (remembers) Oh yes…

Hikari: Could that work to our advantage? 

Sakura: It depends…oh, watch the rice!

Hikari: Oh! Sorry…(shifts the bowl from the fire)…so what are you going to do?

Sakura: Nothing much, there isn't much I can do until immunity tomorrow, then we'll have a clearer idea. I need to find out who we can target first before I can try and talk to Joey…

Hikari: Very well…I'm still not happy about it after what he tried to do to Ruri but…I'll willing to go along with it for Locus' sake.

Sakura: (smiles) Of course. (walks away as Hikari looks at the fire)

Hikari: (to herself) …or for Touji's sake…

* * * *

****

4.30pm

Hikari: Thank you very much as always Ashitaka for getting the fish…

Ashitaka: No problems, it reminds me of the lifestyle getting me to my destiny…

Ukyo: Survivor? This is just basic life for you isn't it?

Ashitaka: I suppose you could say that…

(The group on the outside are speaking normally, although are trying to avoid the obvious talking subject…)

Shinobu: Um…anyone want any more rice?

Joey: I'll have some please Shinobu…

Shinobu: Er…hai!

Sakura: You had a full course dinner and you need a bit more rice in your body? Geez…you've got an appetite to rival Ryu-sempai's…

Joey: Eh…what…where?

Ami: Geez…you're hopeless sometimes…

Hikari: Sometimes?

Joey: Huh?

Ukyo: Perhaps slightly more…

(You can feel there is a slightly more tense atmosphere than expected…)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

Ashitaka: My guess is needing to get rid of her than him…she's the brains…

Ukyo: Maybe, but…it's still two days time. We need to see what comes in immunity…if she wins, then maybe…

Ami: I'm not sure if Shinobu will like that…

Ukyo: We'll have to convince her if worse comes to worse…

(Speaking of Shinobu, she and Hikari are trying to get away from the pressures of the game inside camp…)

Shinobu: That's Su, and that's Taichi Akiko, my best friend at school. 

Hikari: Wow, they look so lifelike, you're a really good drawer Shinobu!

Shinobu: Um…um…I'm not that good…

Hikari: Yes, you are, you need to have more assertiveness and confidence in yourself Shinobu. You are a much better person than practically all my class combined, just make sure you see that when you leave here…especially if you leave with a million pounds, that should keep your housemates in your debt…

Shinobu: As long as Kitsune-san doesn't get her hands on it….(realises the comment) ummm, why did I say that?

Hikari: (laughing) See, your honestly with yourself usually comes with your good side, but there, you saw the drawbacks. Who says nice guys always finish last? (flicks through a few more pictures, and stops…) Huh? What's this?

(Shot of an infamous Shinobu/Keitaro kissing sketch, which Shinobu immediately blushes and retracts…)

Shinobu: Umm…umm…

Hikari: Aww…don't be embarrassed. (gives Shinobu a small hug) It's O.K…I bet Keitaro wouldn't mind dating a millionairess would he?

(The red metre in Shinobu's face is officially a 12 in the tomato scale…)

(Meanwhile, washing up…)

Sakura: Well, what do you think?

Joey: I do understand. I mean, I don't think I can beat Ashitaka or Ukyo in physical challenges…and Ami in mental challenges. And yes, I see them as bigger threats than yourself, Hikari and Ruri. 

Sakura: See, that's called 'thinking' Joey Wheeler.

Joey: (dry) Ha ha ha.

Sakura: Seriously, wait till tomorrow, and make your decision. I promise you won't regret it…

(Sakura gives Joey an affectionate squeeze of the hand, as she leaves, Joey sighs)

Joey: I hope I don't either.

(Finally, Ami and Ruri have joined Hikari and Shinobu in the camp after another walk…)

Hikari: She been poisoning your mind again Ami?

Ami: Oh no, we were just having a look at the difference of our cultures. It's hard trying to fit everything inside Ruri's life into my head because it's so different…I'm just glad nothing like this is in any tests.

Ruri: Me, I was tutored into my head for most of my life. Almost everything inside your text books have been drilled into me many times over. (sighs) Sometimes being a genius can be the most idiotic thing which could have happened to me…

Shinobu: Maybe you two could tutor Naru-sempai and Urashima-sempai…

(Ruri and Ami think for a second, before remembering what Shinobu told them of their escapades and in unison…)

Ruri/Ami: Nah.

* * * *

****

10.45pm

__

Chromus: Bedtime, and Felicia's leaving has allowed a bit more room in the camp. Hikari, Ruri, Ami and Shinobu already claimed the camp, Ashitaka is also asleep inside, with Ukyo outside behind the camp, and Sakura and Joey out front, on a modified hammock…

(To Ukyo's awake eyes, she sees the two cuddling close in the hammock together as Ukyo grits her teeth, but doesn't reveal her awake status…)

Ukyo: (whispering to herself) Traitor.

* * * *

****

DAY 26

9.00am

__

Chromus: A tense morning on the day of an immunity challenge, kiddies, this is a whole different show now…

(Shot of Ami emerging from a morning dip, Ashitaka also there…)

Ami: I just wish all my problems would just wash away…

Ashitaka: No such luck. Another day, another challenge.

Ami: It feels rotten to go against one of our own…

Ashitaka: …but only cause he wanted to go against us.

Ami: Right. Has Ukyo agreed to it?

Ashitaka: Yes. If Sakura doesn't win immunity, we'll go for her. If she does, Joey.

Ami: Hikari and Ruri aren't too happy with Joey, maybe we should go for him and get a definite result…

Ashitaka: Let's just wait until after half twelve, before we do anything drastic.

(No fish today, just a simple rice meal as Shinobu and Ukyo take the cooking duty, with Ukyo trying to think of a way to tell Shinobu that they may want to vote Joey off…)

Ukyo: Listen Shin-chan, I need to tell you something if things don't go our way around immunity time…

Shinobu: Yes?

Ukyo: It's just…erm…(thinking) How can I say, Sorry Shin, we're voting off your 'brother' off the island, no offence, she's too innocent, damn it you jackass, stop thinking she's Kasumi…' (reality)…well, what would you say if…

Hikari: Shinobu! That's smells great!

Shinobu: Thank you Hikari-san! (serves the rice) Ucchan, something wrong?

(Shot of Ukyo doing a rendition of an ostrich after her facefault…)

Ukyo: (removing herself from the sand) No, nothing whatsoever, I'll talk to you later…

Shinobu: Right. Hey, where's Sakura and Joey?

Ukyo: (grumbles under her breath) Probably making out under a tree…

Shinobu: What?

Ukyo: Huh? Oh nothing…guess we better find them…

(Shot of Joey and Sakura emerging with some water together…)

Hikari: No worries, they're here. Sakura, over here, breakfast!

Sakura: Great! Starving!

(The breakfast is very quiet, and piercing gazes occassionally from Ukyo towards Joey and sometimes Sakura, although mostly unnoticed, Ashitaka notices them, and makes a note to talk to Ukyo later…)

* * * *

****

10.30am

Ukyo: Sorry guys, couldn't tell her.

Ami: That's O.K, let's just see if we can get lucky then and Sakura won't win immunity.

Ashitaka: After the challenge Ukyo, I need to talk to you, is that O.K?

Ukyo: Sure sugar.

(Shot of Hikari with Ruri)

Hikari: You feeling O.K?

Ruri: Yes, I think I'm over everything now. It's just…I'm preparing for the worst.

Hikari: Just prepare for the worst…by doing your best. That's all.

(Ruri nods as they get ready…Shinobu jogs up to them…)

Shinobu: O.K everyone?

Hikari: (smiles) Sure sweetheart, just great. 

(Finally Joey and Sakura)

Joey: This is the one! I'm going to win this immunity!

Sakura: You and what army buster?

Joey: This one! (bows in front of Sakura) Please let me win…pretty please?

Sakura: (smirks) Pathetic…but affective. Get your butt in gear and let's win an immunity shall we?

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Karaoke Klutz – Knockout karaoke contest based on karaoke anime style. Guest star judges make performance on style and voice…

(Shot of Chromus and our eight stars ready for the performance of a lifetime…)

Chromus: Are we ready for an immunity challenge with a difference? No smarts, no power so everyone has got an equal chance of winning…unless you have a lousy voice of course…

Joey: Huh? Voice?

Chromus: Yep, but first lets introduce our guests, presenting…THE GIRLS FROM TENCHI MUYO!

(To a standing ovation, well, from me, we have the space pirate **Ryoko, **the Jurian princess **Ayeka, **Galaxy Police First Class Detective **Kiyone, **Ayeka's younger sister, **Sasami, **everyone's third favourite genius on the island (well, Ruri and Ami are here, gotta be polite) **Washu** and of course…)

Mihoshi: Kiyone? I can't find the plug!!!

(Shot of **Mihoshi** trying to find something, and of course, tripping over her own feet and almost destroying half the cast…)

Chromus: Oh Jesus Christ…(picks up Mihoshi and despite her protests, plops her down to wear the judges are, most of them sweatdropping, except for Kiyone, who is just groaning…)

Chromus: Special Technique…Kuno Knot Twist! (Spins a piece of rope ready to tie Mihoshi up so she can't be any more trouble…and drops the rope…) Typical, Tom is a butterfingers…

(Fortunately, thanks to Nene and Nigel doing double duty, they manage to get a massive karaoke system onto the island, and using Washu's special sub-space, they get the power-up equipment to the island necessarily to get it to work…)

Chromus: Thank you, and Washu, I may need to speak to you…

Washu: (tuts her finger) Uh-huh…it's Washu-chan!

Chromus: Oops…gomen. Washu-chan, can you help me and my…er…acquaintance in a split personality problem?

Washu: Sure…but only after…

Chromus: Uh-oh…don't say the e word…(hurries up)…talk to you later Washu-chan! Anyway, with the system ready, you can probably guess why we have a karaoke system and a certain troupe of girls renown for their mad karaoke SKEELS…

(Shot of a list of songs appearance on a mega screen…)

Chromus: Today, not a test of wits, strength, speed or sight. It's a test of song. Today, we have a knockout tournament. All of you will draw a number between 1 and 8, which will represent you, and then go up against your fellow survivors to determine who has the best voices out of you…you will be singing anime songs from your rival shows, in Sakura's case, game songs will be in there as well…

Sakura: Phew!

Chromus: …and basically, these lovely ladies (gotta say that when you got people like Ayeka and Ryoko in a crowd…) will be judging you on mark out of 10 on how well you sing the songs, both in notes and in words, so put some emotion into it, including you Ruri…

Ruri: Idiot.

Chromus: …anyway, as this is knockout, whoever wins their first rounds, will advance to the semi-finals. Another round, another song, and then the final between the best of the best. The song will be the Japanese songs as well, despite the fact we're in the dub mode, so we may need an AA device…fortunately, with Washu-chan in da house, we go one better…

(Shot of Washu's modified dub/sub device, switches from dub to sub in an instant, great fun at conventions, parties and people trying to see what really goes on in Reedin…I mean Tomoeda.)

Chromus: So for this episode anyway, some of you…(has a look)…actually, it will just one person changing their name, but who cares?

(A flash of the device, and the tournament is about to go underway…)

* * * *

Chromus: O.K, so first, you will draw to see who you are up against…

(The top hat has 8 balls in, each survivor draws one at random as they all wander what they got…)

Chromus: And now, screen!

(Shot of a blue screen with the numbers down the side…)

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

Chromus: Kinda blank isn't it, well that won't be a problem. Who is 1 and 2?

(Hands of Ruri and Joey…sorry, Jounouchi getting up. Immediately Jounouchi sweatdrops…)

Jounouchi: Divine revenge coming up…

Ruri: Baka.

Chromus: Ruri vs. Jounouchi first. Next up, 3 and 4?

(Ukyo and Ami are next.)

Chromus: 5 and 6?

(Hikari and Shinobu.)

Chromus: Which leaves?

(Ashitaka and Sakura are last…)

Chromus: So that means the knockout competition is like this…

(Graphic)

RURI JOUNOUCHI UKYO AMI HIKARI SHINOBU ASHITAKA SAKURA 

Chromus: That's the set up, and now the songs…you will get chances to listen to your chosen songs before you sing them of course. You'll get 10 minutes each round so this could take a while…but for your first songs, you'll get…

Ruri: Gundam Wing Endless Waltz – Opening (I Need Your Love – Reflection)

Jounouchi: All Purpose Cat-Girl Nuku Nuku – Racing To The Moon

Ukyo: Cardcaptor Sakura: 1st Movie – Ending (Toui Kono Machi De)

Ami: Pretty Sammy – Baka

Hikari: Devil Hunter Yohko Opening

Shinobu: Ranma ½ - Kagayuku Sora to Kimi no Koe (A Glittering Sky & Your Voice)

Ashitaka: Fushigi Yugi – Never Get Away a.k.a Suboshi Theme Song

Sakura: Kingdom Hearts – Simple And Clean

Chromus: Let's see, shall we listen to them practice…hmmm…nah!

* * * *

Chromus: O.K, guys and girls, let's start…

Jounouchi: You honest I want to go through with it/

Chromus: For the judges yeah. For a good laugh, hell yeah!

Jounouchi: Thanks a lot…

Chromus: Judges ready? Er….

Ayeka: I told you, Lord Tenchi is going to be…

Ryoko: …mine you do realise that…

Ayeka: Why you…

Ryoko: Want to make something of it?

(The originators of the eye-spark go at it as Chromus shakes his head…)

Chromus: Where's someone like Nakago when I need him?

(Eventually, a little order is restored mainly thanks to Washu-chan, as finally, the challenge can proceed…)

Chromus: O.K, set us off Ruri-chan!

(Ruri's slow yet beautiful and melodic voice really shines in the combination sweet and slow early part of the opening and then the stronger parts during the middle. She manages to keep up speed very well despite the length of the song meaning she only got to listen to it once, she sings the English parts very well as Sasami hums with Ruri, Ruri seems to move with it well to the surprise of the tribe…)

Ukyo: She's good…

(Ruri finish leaves the judges with marks needing to be made, as Jounouchi makes his death warrant singing the girl part of Racing To The Moon, from the original and best cat-girl in the business, Nuku-Nuku-chan!)

(Sadly, Jounouchi cannot really give the song justice, as his voice is too low to get to the high-pitched notes, despite listening to it nearly 3 times. He realises he's screwed, but still manages to finish…)

Chromus: I don't think we need to see the results, but…

Ruri (out of 20)

Jounouchi (out of 20)

Ryoko

Voice (9) Style (7)

Voice (5) Style (5)

Ayeka

Voice (7) Style (9)

Voice (6) Style (4)

Sasami

Voice (10) Style (10)

Voice (7) Style (5)

Washu

Voice (8) Style (7)

Voice (5) Style (6)

Kiyone

Voice (9) Style (6)

Voice (7) Style (6)

Mihoshi

Voice (7) Style (8)

Voice (4) Style (7)

Chromus: O.K…not surprisingly, it's unamious in a 6-0 victory to Ruri there, so our next victims please as Ruri moves onto the semis against either Ukyo or Ami…

(Ukyo goes first, singing the lovely Toui Kono Machi De from the first CCS movie…)

Chromus: Go for it!

(Ukyo does a decent job in trying to match the voice, but two problems occur. Her Osaka dialect doesn't seem to work for the song and the other problem is she simply isn't as good as singer as many of the Ranma girls, guess this is one area Shampoo is better than Ucchan…)

Chromus: And now Ami-chan!

(Ami sings the poppy baka song from Pretty Sammy and seems to get into it with her cute voice. It's a good live performance from Ami, and Sasami (who of course sings the real thing) is really enjoying it, as is Kiyone (although she has to restrain her partner from trying to move about trying to dance…)

Chromus: Maybe it was a bit unfair picking a Sammy song, but still, results ladies and…ladies!

Ukyo (out of 20)

Ami (out of 20)

Ryoko

5 (voice) 7 (style)

8 (voice) 6 (style)

Ayeka

6 (voice) 6 (style)

8 (voice) 8 (style)

Sasami

4 (voice) 6 (style)

10 (voice) 8 (style)

Washu

6 (voice) 5 (style)

7 (voice) 7 (style)

Kiyone

7 (voice) 5 (style)

9 (voice) 7 (style)

Mihoshi

5 (voice) 5 (style)

8 (voice) 8 (style)

Chromus: Another unanimous victory this time for team Ami-chan! Now, Hikari-chan and Shinobu-chan, this should be a good one…

(Hikari goes first, singing the lovely opening song from the anime Devil Hunter Yohko. The song compliments Hikari's voice very well, and despite the fast nature of the song, Hikari keeps up, doing a good job of impressing the author and the judges.)

Chromus: And now Shinobu-chan.

(Shinobu has a difficult song because of the amount of characters singing the song in it. However, Shinobu copes with it extraordinarily well, her sweet voice bumping up a level with the J-pop like tune she is dealing with. This is gonna be a close one…)

Chromus: I don't want to be the judges now, but go on…if it goes to a draw, points decide…

Hikari (out of 20)

Shinobu (out of 20)

Ryoko

7 (voice) 6 (style)

8 (voice) 8 (style)

Ayeka

7 (voice) 7 (style)

6 (voice) 6 (style)

Sasami

7 (voice) 6 (style)

8 (voice) 7 (style)

Washu

8 (voice) 6 (style)

7 (voice) 7 (style)

Kiyone

9 (voice) 8 (style)

7 (voice) 7 (style)

Mihoshi

8 (voice) 6 (style)

9 (voice) 8 (style)

Chromus: Wow. 3 in favour of Hikari and 3 for Shinobu. Anyway, the points decide and the scores are 85 for Hikari…and 88 for Shinobu, so Shinobu advances! Great stuff ladies…

(Hikari and Shinobu shake hands on a good contest, as Ashitaka and Sakura take to the stage…)

(Ashitaka isn't really a singer, and singing the EVVVIIIILLLL Suboshi song, Never Get Away, isn't really his style. I think Ashitaka came close to sweatdropping for the first time when he heard what the contest was…especially as he had no idea what it was about…)

(Sakura on the other hand does a good job with the lovely Simple and Clean tune, the theme song from the video game Kingdom Hearts. Ashitaka knows he won't win this, so simply asks if he can concede and rather not deal with the humiliation. Chromus thinks for a second, deciding whether to be evil or not…)

Chromus: O.K, I'll let you off, Sakura wins!

* * * *

RURI

RURI

JOUNOUCHI

UKYO

AMI

AMI

HIKARI

SHINOBU

SHINOBU

ASHITAKA

SAKURA

SAKURA

Chromus: Next round now, hope you got your vocal cords strengthed as we pick the next random set of tunes, so Ami, Ruri, Sakura and Shinobu…

(The next round of selection is made and the girls get the following…)

Ruri: Love Hina Again – Be For You, Be For Me

Ami: Yu-Gi-Oh! – Shuffle

Shinobu: Ranma ½ - Us After This

Sakura: Gunsmith Cats Main Theme Tune

Chromus: O.K, practice yadda yadda yadda…

(10 minutes later)

Chromus: Now let's see who are the queens of karaoke? First up, Ruri vs. Ami…FIGHT!

(Ruri goes first, singing the end tune to Love Hina Again (Naru version). This is very Ruri in the slow pace melody the tune is, and Ruri's soft Japanese voice does the business on this tune, making it sound as sweet as the tune is…(it's very nice the Naru version, the Naru/Keitaro version is high paced and the Kanako version…the less said about that the better…)

(However, Ami is no slouch either, and although the song is the opposite of her character, the high paced rock like tune is well sung by Ami, and manages to get the high notes well, and the English parts with perfection. Ryoko in particular gets into Ami's song well, as this will be a close decision…)

Chromus: Well done ladies! But the judges will make the final call…

Ruri

Ami

Ryoko

7 (song) 7 (style)

10 (song) 9 (style)

Ayeka

8 (song) 7 (style)

8 (song) 8 (style)

Sasami

10 (song) 8 (style)

9 (song) 7 (style)

Washu

9 (song) 7 (style)

8 (song) 7 (style)

Kiyone

9 (song) 8 (style)

7 (song) 7 (style)

Mihoshi

8 (song) 8 (style)

8 (song) 7 (style)

Chromus: Oh, how close is that…Ruri JUST edges it, and that has to be tough, so Ruri advances to the final for immunity…

(Shot of Ami wishing Ruri good luck, as Shinobu and Sakura go up to the stage…)

Chromus: You go girls!

(Again, Shinobu has the tough job of keeping up with the Ranma voices, (Ranma-chan, Akane, Shampoo, Nabiki and Kasumi) but Shinobu seems to handle it quite well. Apart from the obvious difficulty of the chorus (where they sing together), the bouncy tune gets into judges Sasami and Mihoshi well…until Kiyone stops Mihoshi of course…)

(Sakura on the other hand also has to deal with three voices for the Gunsmith Cats tune, and seems to handle it better than Shinobu. However, the song has a few high pitched notes (Curse you Minnie May Hopkins…) which Sakura struggles with, making this round a bit more clear cut…)

Shinobu

Sakura

Ryoko

7 (song) 8 (style)

6 (song) 7 (style)

Ayeka

8 (song) 7 (style)

6 (song) 6 (style)

Sasami

9 (song) 9 (style)

7 (song) 7 (style)

Washu

8 (song) 7 (style)

7 (song) 5 (style)

Kiyone

8 (song) 8 (style)

6 (song) 6 (style)

Mihoshi

9 (song) 9 (style)

6 (song) 7 (style)

Chromus: I think a bit unlucky, but in the end, a clear winner as Shinobu advances to the final against Ruri. Now, the final round, we decided to make the final round a bit more familiar to you girls, to let your song skills truly show…

FINAL SONGS

Chromus: So far, they've picked random songs…but what do our judges think about them singing their OWN songs?

Shinobu: Uh oh…erm…

Ruri: No…

Ruri – I Want To Be Your Number One

Shinobu – Osoroi o Silver Ring

Chromus: That's right, these two lovely young ladies will now sing their own character songs for your listening pleasure…so girls, don't be too embarrassed…

(The rest of the tribe are looking forward to it, a number of Tsunami in particular have been smiling since Sakura was defeated by Shinobu, although the street fighter hasn't noticed this…)

Chromus: Judges, no nonsense this time. Marks out of 10 only. Overall score wins. O.K, Ruri first, let the immunity begin…

(Ruri does her song from the beauty contest, pretty much a sweet little love song for those who haven't had the pleasure of listening to it. Ruri pretty much does the same routine in movements that she did in the contest (except for the dried ice of course that Omokaine produced…) and the judges seem into it (at one point, Ryoko and Ayeka were bawling into each other…until they realised they were enemies…^_^), so after the applause died down, how can Shinobu beat it?

(Quite well actually…Shinobu's song (Osoroi o Silver Ring) is the opposite of Ruri's song, that it's more bouncy j-pop. It's mellow, but with a happy tone. Shinobu's sweet voice comes through very well as the music plays, and it's simply a decision the judges are going to have problems making…I guess Shinobu had more practice during the 'Flower & Sword' saga than we thought…)

Chromus: Well, that was wonderful ladies, and trust me, I can't tell the two of you apart in these stakes, so the judges, you've got the unenviable task of deciding who wins…so first, Ryoko?

Ryoko marks: Ruri – 8, Shinobu 9

Ayeka marks: Ruri – 9, Shinobu 8

Chromus: Trust those two to be the opposite…Sasami-chan?

Sasami marks: Ruri – 10, Shinobu 9

Chromus: Ruri pulls into the lead, Washu-chan?

Washu: Ruri – 8, Shinobu 9

Chromus: Shinobu tying up…Kiyone?

Kiyone: Ruri – 8, Shinobu 8

Chromus: The scores are 43 to Ruri and 43 to Shinobu…this to decide the winner of immunity…and if they are tied Mihoshi, the sea will be your worst enemy…

(Mihoshi's scores…and bawls…)

Mihoshi: Sorry, I love the sappy stuff!

Mihoshi's score: Ruri 9, Shinobu 8…Ruri 52, Shinobu 51.

Chromus: And in the closest of close, Ruri wins immunity! 

(The tribe (and judges and author) applaud the two girls as Ruri and Shinobu shakes hands, Ruri stopping to accept the reward helmet…and breaks into a small smile.)

Ruri: That's the second time I've won with that song…idiots.

* * * *

__

Chromus: Winning immunity was Ruri Hoshino. That means she's safe for three days…meaning anyone else could easily be royally and truly screwed…

Ukyo: Hey, where did they go?

(Shot of the group heading back to camp…only without Sakura and Joey…)

Shinobu: Um…do you want me to look for them?

Ashitaka: If it isn't too much trouble Shinobu…

(Shinobu nods and runs away in the opposite direction, where the former Minori camp was…)

Hikari: Well Ruri, you feel you earned that one?

Ruri: I think so…(smiles)…never expected to win a challenge like that as well…

__

Ruri: It was odd…unusual…idiotic. Yet, I won an immunity challenge. That's something I'm proud of and I hope Tenkawa-san and the captain, and the rest of the crew are proud of…

Ami: Well, I guess any victory is one you can appreciate…

(However, Ruri's victory has come at a price…as Sakura and Joey have to wonder…)

Sakura: Nuts, I think we needed that one more than anyone…

Joey: No worries, we're still on the same team…

Sakura: (smiles) I'm glad. I just hope you stay with our side, if we are going to survive, and if either of us have a chance of winning, this has to happen…

Joey: Of course. (Looks into Sakura's eyes and blushes) Urm…Sakura…

Sakura: Yes?

Joey: Well…I never noticed it really, my mind usually blanks out around things like this…but…

(Sakura notices the intensity in his eyes and gulps…)

Joey: Well, I…er…(leans over…and Sakura doesn't resist…until Sakura's sixth sense kicks in and sees someone watching them…)

Sakura: Hey, who is there?

(Sakura peers over to await the attacker…of course, when the 'attacker' is Shinobu Maehara, you may need to think things over…)

Shinobu: Ayeaaaahhhh…

Joey: (embarrassed) Oh Christ Shinobu…you scared the living daylights out of me…

Shinobu: Umm…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to barge in you and see you ki-ki-kiss….

Sakura/Joey: Huh? What?

(Shinobu speeds off embarrassed as Joey scratches his head…)

Joey: We've got a lot of explaining to do…

* * * *

****

3.00pm

Hikari: (humming 'I Want To Be Your Number One') It's a catchy tune I must say…did you write it?

Ruri: Um…no, actually Omokaine wrote it for me…and did my special effects as well…

Hikari: Special effects? I'm jealous…but it sounded like a love song more than anything? Didn't think you would sing something like that…

(Ruri tries to hide her head to avoid blushing…)

Hikari: Ah, I get it. I'll say nothing more…

Ruri: Thank you.

(Meanwhile…)

Shinobu: I couldn't see properly, but I'm sure they were kiss…

Ukyo: Say no more sugar. (sighs) So, what are we going to do? Has she got him into her spell…damn, I'm sounding she's like Shampoo now…

Ashitaka: Genuine or plotting, that is the question?

Ami: Elementary my dear Ashitaka. 

Ukyo: I don't care, she feels like she's on the losing side, and now she wants to try and change things…I don't like it as much as anyone does, but that's the way it goes! Ruri is immune, and Hikari isn't as big a threat on her…(looks at Shinobu)…plus I don't think Shinchan would be too appreciative of that…

Shinobu: (bows) Thank you.

Ukyo: So in other words…

Joey: …you're going to try and screw her over before she does to you.

Ukyo: Crap.

(Shot of Joey coming over, Sakura isn't in sight, however, Joey's anger from Hikari and Ruri yesterday seems to now be directed in his own tribesmates, particularly one spatula girl…)

Joey: You know, I find it funny that someone who is pining over something herself is actually such a shallow person when it comes to other romantic ventures…

Ukyo: O.K, what you doing to the real Joey Sakura wherever you are…he almost sounds intelligent.

Joey: I took that in humour before, not any more…

Shinobu: Hey-hey, please guys, don't act like that…

Joey: Sorry lil' sis, but when the chips are down, you have to defend yourself. 

Ukyo: Defending? You going to go against us sugar? Such because of some…some hussy?

Joey: Don't you dare call her that! 

Ukyo: I don't have time to deal with people like you…especially ones who can bully 11 year olds…

Joey: Huh?

Ukyo: (sneers) Oh, Hikari told us how you were threatening Ruri the other day. What's the matter, felt you could take someone out your own size now? Just try it buster…

Shinobu: Guys, we're friends here, don't fight…

Joey: Considering you look like a man anyway, it won't hurt my pride too much to shut your mouth…

Ukyo: Oh ha ha. How original…were you born stupid or did you grow up that way?

Shinobu: But guys…

Ashitaka: THAT'S ENOUGH!

(Shot of Ashitaka who has somehow got in between the middle of the feuding tidal waves)

Ashitaka: I've dealt with enough conflict to know that this is petty. Whatever happens tomorrow is different to what happens now. I suggest we all reflect on that before making any drastic decisions, today, tomorrow or whenever.

Joey: (calms down) I guess that's the way…but…just stay out of our way…

(Joey walks off)

Shinobu: Shall I try and talk to him?

Ami: No dearie. It will be pointless. Let's wait until he's cooled off. (Ami and Shinobu walk off hand in hand, to talk with Hikari and Ruri, about to start to prepare a fire…)

Ukyo: Geez, what a jackass! I can't believe he'd betray us…damn, he's like Ryoga at times…stubborn as a mule and twice as stupid…

Ashitaka: Maybe it's time he was sent into the sunset…

Ukyo: Ashitaka?

Ashitaka: I've had my doubts about him for a long time. I feel now would be the best time to perhaps take a chance. We'd still hold an advantage, and besides, one without the other is pretty much useless, and Joey is in more danger…

Ukyo: You know…you have a point…maybe so…

(But hiding in a tree, a sailor fukued girl grins…and it's not Ami…)

* * * *

Ruri: What's that about?

(Ruri looks over at Joey who isn't the happiest of bunnies as he stands on his own, trying to re-collect himself…)

Hikari: I don't know, but I guess there might be light at the end of the tunnel right Ruri-ruri?

Ruri: You know, your endless optimism is so much like Minato, it's scary…

(Meanwhile, Sakura has leapt down from the wilderness, to join her comrades round the fire…)

Hikari: Hey Sak, what's going on?

Sakura: Huh? (innocently) Why Hikari-dear, what do you mean by that?

Hikari: Oh, the innocent trick works with your namesake, but not with you…

Sakura: Drats. 

Hikari: Now, seriously, what is going on between you and Joey…

Sakura: Well…

(Suddenly, Joey goes by them, looking for some firewood. The proverbial light bulb goes in Sakura's head and she stands up)…

Hikari: Sakura!

Sakura: Talk to ya later…

(Sakura heads over to Joey, and whilst we can't hear the conversation between the two of them, Hikari (and Ruri) both try and hear as much as they can…)

Hikari: Yes…there is some light…

Ruri: Kinda appropriate considering what your name means…

Hikari: Uh oh, humour Ruri alert…

* * * *

****

6.00pm

__

Chromus: As the sun sets, things in the camp have decidedly become more interesting…

Sakura: …we won't be interrupted tonight…I promise…I just realised something when we went over there…(whispers in Joey's ears…who literally turns red in a flash…)

Joey: Um…well…I…er…

Sakura: Oh come on…

Joey: Well…

(Meanwhile, with suspicions high, Shinobu is decidedly worrying…)

Shinobu: I thought it was O.K like this, everything seemed fine…I never once considering winning anything, yet winning seems to be on everyone's obsession…Joey…Ukyo…what has gone on?

Ami: Sadly Shinobu-chan, not everyone is as sensible as you…

(As the fire burns down, is that right?)

****

10.00pm

Ukyo: (whispering) I knew it…

Ashitaka: You suspected them last night…but now…

Ukyo: Yes, they've gone to the other island…(goes red with anger, embarrassment…you decide…)

Ashitaka: Ukyo…

Ukyo: If Hikari saw this, she'd be pissed…gah…(Ukyo tries not to make too much of a noise as she curls up outside as Ashitaka looks on…)

Ashitaka: I guess they take morals more closer than I thought…

(Shot of the former Minori tribe, where one of the private camps (still standing) is being shared by Sakura and Joey…)

* * * *

****

DAY 27

__

Chromus: Day 27, nearly a month gone, and yet another Tribal Council. With things now at their most highest, and 8 remaining in the game, just 6 more will join that jury…starting with one tonight, but has the table turned on the all powerful Tsunami…

****

10.00am

(Shot of Shinobu making the late breakfast, this time rice with coconut…interesting combo but on survivor, beggars can't be choosers…)

Shinobu: It was weird, after Sakura and Joey got back from…wait, why were they there anyway?

(Shot of Shinobu looking paniced)

Shinobu: No…they didn't? They di.di.didn't????????

(Shinobu goes all red and is about to faint…if Hikari didn't catch her in time…)

Hikari: Whoa relax there sweetheart, you're going all red on us here…

(A few minutes later…Shinobu is being fanned by Hikari, Ukyo and Ami…)

Ukyo: I guess the poor dear was a bit overheated…

Shinobu: Ano….

Ami: Hey, she's coming to…

Hikari: You O.K there sleeping beauty?

Shinobu: What…just…happened?

Ukyo: You just passed out sugar. Don't worry, you're fine, Ami said it was just a bit of heat exhausation.

(Shinobu remembers WHY he was heated, and almost passes out again but Ami stop her…)

Ami: Whoa watch it there, don't want you to have a relapse…

(Meanwhile, Sakura is in the sea, as Joey watching, has a smile on his face, as Sakura splashes about…)

(…however, they too are being watched…by an unlikely suspect…)

__

Ruri: Ever since Joey tried to attack me about Ami and I, he and Sakura have been getting closer than a lot of the tribe…more than I thought. And last night…I'm sure we all have our suspicions, however, as I'm too young to think about such things, I can't speculate…

(Shot of Ruri, the only one guaranteed safety tonight, watching Sakura practically drag Joey into the ocean, as Ruri shakes her head in disgust.)

Ruri: Idiots.

(She may be safe, but one isn't…who is the guinea pig?)

* * * *

****

12.15pm

__

Chromus: Joey isn't exactly being trusted at the moment, and considering the row he had with Ukyo, that is a good reason. So the two Tsunami's members who enjoyed his company the most, Ami and Shinobu, decide to see if there are two sides of the story…and for Shinobu's curiosity level as well…

Ami: I hope you know what you're doing…

Joey: Trust me guys, this is the first thing in a long time I've truly thought about, and believe me, it isn't easy…

Shinobu: But Joey, I thought you were always going to be with us? Why n…

Joey: Things have…changed Shinobu. The game is starting to shape up, and it's time to be a bit greedy perhaps…besides, all for my sister's case, and I'll do anything to make sure she's saved…

Shinobu: Is it…because…of what happened…(Shinobu blushes, unable to finish the sentence…)

Joey: Huh?

Ami: Somewhere in there, is the same old Joey. However please Joey, you do realise you are digging yourself into a hole here…

Joey: …and by doing this, I am climb out of it. I'm sorry guys…

Shinobu: Joey! Please…

(Joey cups Shinobu's chin and wipes away a stray tear…)

Joey: Shinobu, you're never even near my book, so don't worry your pretty little head…but…sometimes a guy has to do what a guy has to do…

(Joey walks away as two blue haired girls look on…)

Ami: I'm still not sure whether she's stringing him along…or if it's genuine but…

Shinobu: Who do you think they are going for?

Ami: It can't be us, otherwise he wouldn't have talked to us. Which means Ashitaka and Ukyo are more obvious targets, and considering the way he's had problems with Ukyo…

Shinobu: We'd better warn her!

* * * *

Sakura: …so that's why we should do that.

Hikari: Well…I'm still not too happy about it, but I want to win just as much as anyone. If that means going against Shinobu, then very well.

Sakura: Ruri?

(Ruri is quiet for a moment)

Sakura: Ruri-ruri?

Ruri: (nods) Very well.

Hikari: We're willing to keep Joey with us so we can get the advantage. In that case…

(Shot of Joey coming up…)

Sakura: Hey, you're late…

Joey: Sorry about that, got caught up with something….

Sakura: Well?

Joey: I think we should…

(A shot of another clearing, and we hear Ukyo sneeze…)

Ukyo: Atchooo!

Ashitaka: You O.K there?

Ukyo: Yep…weird, wonder if someone is talking about me?

* * * *

****

5.00pm

(The day has passed with quiet, despite Ami and Shinobu deciding to tell Ukyo about what happened in their talk with Joey. Ukyo has refrained from scrambling Joey's brains with her mini-spatulas, however, throughout the day, Ruri has been….busy….)

(Shot of a small area of the island, where a clearing of sand is made. We can see Ruri making some marks on the sand, but we can't see what they are…)

(off screen) Hikari: Hey, where's Ruri? She didn't come for dinner…

Ami: (calling) Ruri?

Ruri: I'm coming…

Ami: O.K, we just don't want you to waste away…

Ruri: Of course.

(Ruri steps up and leaves…but not before the camera spots on what Ruri is drawing….)

(Three shapes , the bottom left having the word 'CASPAR', the highest one, 'BALTHASAR' and the bottom right has 'MELCIOR'.)

* * * *

Ukyo: So, it comes down to caring for myself huh? Well…I'd still like to take out Sakura, but sensibility comes first…maybe we should go for Joey…

Shinobu: B…but…

Ami: Sadly what Joey said reflects us as well, maybe we need to play it safe, whether we like it or not…

Ashitaka: The blood of betrayal…I've felt it before, but never like this.

Ukyo: Well…if we vote for Sakura, it could end up as a tie 4 apiece. That probably why Joey should go, and if he's gone, we are still 4 up against 3, then take out Sakura. Yosh! 

Shinobu: B-b…but…

Ukyo: Sorry Shinchan, but if they are prepared to be ruthless with me, then I can do the same…

(Shinobu obviously isn't too happy about this as Ashitaka puts a hand on the timid girls shoulder…)

Ashitaka: It's us or them, and after holding out so long, let's keep it at us shall we?

(Shinobu nods, although it is obvious she is reluctant…)

(Meanwhile…)

Sakura: Are you sure you don't mind?

Joey: I think I've kinda made it me or them now, so if it's my fault, fine, but there is no turning back…

Ruri: Idiot…

Hikari: O.K, so why Ukyo again?

Joey: Because she insulted me?

(Mass facefaults…)

Joey: Seriously, because she's getting too bossy for her own boots, plus she is a strong challenge in immunities, and if we win them, that problem is solved…

Sakura: Sounds plausible…

Ruri: …but ultimately idiotic…

Joey: Yes, so then, we should…huh?

Ruri: Sorry, but that plan won't work…

Hikari: How come?

Ruri: You keep forgetting that the rules changed. Votes from the past don't count, votes from the merge do. Joey currently has 2 and Ukyo has 0. Which means…

Joey: (panicing) If they all vote for me…GAAAHHHH! I'M SCREWED…

Sakura: Eep…I never thought of that…

Ruri: Calm down Joey. You obviously haven't thought of the obvious counter-measure…

Joey: Which is…

(Ruri sighs)

Ruri: We're all idiots…

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Ami: You're not going to bow out now are you Shinobu-chan?

Shinobu: (shyly) No…

Ukyo: Don't worry, we're fine as long as they vote for me. Sorry Joseph, but after a promise start, you got a bit stupid. Weird, I've called you that all this time, but never really meant it…

Ashitaka: It's the way it has to be. 

(Ukyo and Ashitaka go off to one side, as Ami and Shinobu go to another…)

Shinobu: H-Hikari-san said she was sorry for all the trouble she and Ruri caused with Joey…

Ami: I know. But in the end, it's still tribe vs. tribe, and even if Joey goes tonight, that means we are still 4 in 3 in favour. Then we can think about the future.

Shinobu: H-Hai!

(Meanwhile)

Joey: O.K, that will work now…

Sakura: Yep, see, panic attack over!

Hikari: Geez, Sakura, you are a worry-wart…

Sakura: So? Can't I have and hope an evil plan™ can work?

Joey: Nah, she's too sweet…

Sakura: Yeah right! (laughs)

Hikari: (sighs) Normally Ruri says it but…hey, where is she? (shouts) RURI?

(Shot of the spot where Ruri is, studying the ground…)

Ruri: Plan 'TUI' starts after this Council…it needs to be done…we've become such big idiots…(out loud)…coming…

(The 8 go to council, and as Kero has said many times, 'Expect the unexpected…')

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(The sight of the Shrine of Lugia evicted on Enil becomes more and more a sight for the people coming up to Tribal Council, a sight to behold for the last time for one person…)

(Shot of Chromus, smiling as he waves them all in, interested to see what actually happens…)

Chromus: Well dear sirs and sweetie-pies. Before we continue, I'd like to introduce an old friend, and the first of many jury members, Miss Felicia!

Felicia: Mi-aow everybody!

(Felicia, still as genki as you can get, is dressed in her old outfit, but looks a lot more refreshed. The group nod to her as Felicia waves to everyone…)

Chromus: Well everyone, this has been an eventful few days, culminating in today's council and an immunity win for Miss Ruri there. Ruri, with old Locus down 5-3, is immunity vital for all Locus members now?

Ruri: (slowly) Not necessarilly…idiot…

Chromus: If it wasn't for the fact that you're immune, I'd vote for you myself…anyway, Joey, things have become interesting for you in particular, I've noticed you cosying up to Sakura a bit…

Joey: Er…well…

Chromus: Oh, you mean that night you spend in the old camps on the other island, not a rumor then?

Joey: C-can we please skip the subject please?

(Shot of the crew, some not hearing of this like Hikari surprised, whilst Shinobu tries not to faint again, the memory too straining for the Hinatasou resident…)

Chromus: Party-poopers. Oh well, as this is getting real old, real fast, I'll think that will be it for me. Let's cut someone off the island…laptops ready? Headphones on? And start-o!

(Shot of each of the group, reaching for their mouse and ready to type in their victim. Shot of Ashitaka.)

__

Ashitaka: Kind of surprising that I'm being loyal and disloyal at the same time. Still…

VOTE: Joey

Ashitaka: …he has relied on being with Tsunami all this time to stay in the game. The fact he wishes not to do it has made him vulnerable now…sorry.

(Sakura)

__

Sakura: Well, my plan is starting to work, raise a hell, kick a little ass…vote off a worthy adversary…

(Hikari)

__

Hikari: I think we are as surprised that we never thought of this before, and now we have a chance to pull it off, I'm going to take a chance…

(Ukyo)

__

Ukyo: As long as everyone pulls through, what they do will be irrelevant. I hope.

(Joey)

__

Joey: Well, I never thought I'd be voting for one of my own, but I guess Sakura opened my eyes. I just hope this isn't the biggest mistake I've made…and trust me, I've made a few…

(Shinobu)

__

Shinobu: I'm sorry Joey-san, but I'm doing this for the good of our chances, not because of you…I'm so sorry!

Vote: Joey

Ruri: Whilst this person doesn't deserve to be voted off unlike some idiots I could mention, it's the most logical and smart choice…however I have a plan to make up for this…trust me…

(Ami)

__

Ami: All I can is sorry.

* * * *

Chromus: Ami's vote is the last one to go through…and the votes are counted, and ready to be sorted…let's see here…

(The blue screen flashes, to signal the start of the series of the votes…)

Chromus: First vote…

(Shines to show…)

Chromus: Joey.

Joey: They hate me…they really hate me…

Chromus: Picked a bad time for drama…next vote, Joey.

Joey: Oh boy…

Chromus: Third vote…Joey. Oh boy is right Joseph. The fourth vote…Ashitaka.

Ashitaka: Huh?

Chromus: Hmmm…me thinks that wasn't expected, but the board doesn't lie. Next vote, Joey. 4 versus 1. 

(Joey has his hands in his head, and looks around, considering traitors…Felicia is keeping an eye on everyone in particular…)

Chromus: Next vote…Ashitaka.

Ukyo: Uh oh…

Chromus: 7th vote…Ashitaka. 4-3 to Joey. If the next vote is for anyone other than Ashitaka, Joey is gone. Ashitaka, and we go to a tie….

(The final vote…)

Chromus: Ashitaka. The vote is tied. So now, do the too gentleman, both from former Tsunami tribe, talk to Tsucus tribe and explain their case? Ashitaka…

Ashitaka: I must say…I'm surprised this has happened, so all I can say is either I can change your mind or not…that is all.

Chromus: Joey?

Joey: Whatever…they've made up their minds…

Chromus: Inspirational as always…is anyone here ready to change their vote, otherwise it's pointless me loading up the system a second time…

(Looks on expectedly, as Joey is praying…and Ashitaka doesn't look too disheartened…but nope. Hikari, Ruri and Sakura all stay put unsurprisingly…and Ashitaka gives out a small sigh.)

Chromus: Very well. In an event of a tie, most votes from the merge onward count. Joey, you have 2, whilst Ashitaka, you have 5. Therefore, you are deemed exiled. So Mr Ashitaka, please come up here to the final frontier…

(Ashitaka nods, and bows politely to the rest of his former tribe, as he swiftly walks up the final steps as Chromus nods.)

Chromus: Ashitaka, your tribe has voted you off, therefore your sending his complete. (A wave of vapour, and 'The Power of One' is played.) The tribe has spoken, you must leave.

(Ashitaka goes over and puts a hand on Ukyo, Shinobu and Ami's shoulders and makes one nod. He turns to leave…but makes one final address…)

Ashitaka: I guess you pulled the wool over our eyes, however, all I can say…especially to one person…cut off a wolf's head…and it still has the power to bite…a lesson I learned a long time ago…is a lesson that you must learn fast, and this wolf's eye will be watching you…

(Ashitaka leaves…as Joey breathes out, and Chromus looks on. Felicia smiles slightly on the jury bench…)

Chromus: He's right…he'll join Felicia on the jury bench, making 2 people watching over your council moves, and considering what happened today, I think there will be plenty to watch over…so return to your camp Tsucus, and I'll see you tomorrow.

(Tsucus stand up, another eventual Council…but this time, the game has changed just a little bit…)

* * * *

****

Ashitaka's confessional;

To be taken out like that seemed to be the easy way out, and I never thought that would happened to me. But because it did, I can't have any excuses or regrets. For this time, I'll be thankful I was on the island this long, being in an environment I'm used to but in a totally different limetime. I hope that someone deserving wins this, whether that happens or not is another matter. For now, I pass on my regards to everyone remaining and wish them all good luck.

****

Who Ashitaka wants to win: Ami – She's got a poet's soul, and someone I can respect. She certainly deserves to win because she is someone who is trying yet not at the same time, she is doing her best, whilst still being totally honest. Shinobu is similar but Ami's skills probably will help her better. 

****

Who Ashitaka thinks will win: Hikari – Definitely the one of Locus who deserves it the most, her commitment and dedication, plus her reasoning to win is one of noblity. Joey's reason is similar, but Hikari is going through this with true dedication and work, a real leader. With Joey on their side, she could win this now…

****

Who Ashitaka wants to go next: Sakura – I would say Joey, but I considered him a friend, and for the longest period of our tribe. Sadly, Sakura changed the game completely and made things, whilst maybe interesting, it was bad for our tribe. Unless things change though, she'll probably last. 

THE VOTES

__

Hikari: Sorry, but it's the smartest thing to do.

Ruri: I had to explain it to them, but never fear, it's not over yet, and I know you're say in the game will continue to push us hard…

Sakura: Sorry dude, but advantage us now, thank you Ruri-ruri!

Joey: Ashitaka, well…sorry man, despite the past thing, I certainly didn't have a problem with you. But for my sister, anything.

* * * *

****

Ashitaka's stats on the island(s);

The strong man of Tsunami, Ashitaka's very capable survival skills meant that Tsunami had an easy time of it. When the merge came, he was deemed a threat, but was kept safe by Ami's right answer. However, the many votes he got for his threat were his downfall, when a sudden swerve from Joey made sure of his demise this Council…

VOTES

Ashitaka (4) – Sakura, Hikari, Joey, Ruri

Joey (4) – Ukyo, Ashitaka, Shinobu, Ami

PAST VOTES

****

Ashitaka (5) – Episode 7

Joey (2) – Episode 9

The tide is changing…or is it?

__

Plan TUI…and why are the names of the three wise men written down? Something to do with Eva…if so, why is Ruri writing it rather than Hikari?

Also…Joey and Sakura…did they or didn't they?

4-3 now against Ukyo, Ami and Shinobu…is it all over for the spatula-girl? 

Reward Challenge – Finders Keepers…look for the missing Digidestined, and looking for a reward at the same time…

Immunity Challenge – Tasuki's Fan Flame – Can the team stand the heat in this hot immunity challenge?

Tribal Council – And jury member number three?

* * * *

Oh boy, that was a tricky chapter…

Yes, a bit of bitch-fighting…and how ironic that Sakura is the instigator, for two reasons. 1) Last time, a Street Fighter character was the cause of a few arguments (Chun-Li) and 2) the receiver of the last blow was indeed, a certain other girl named Sakrua…foreshadowing…or change of plans?

Anyway, wonder if anyone knows what is up with Ruri and the names of the three wise men? Eva fans will recognise them as the Magi as well, and in the EoE how one of them betrayed Ritsuko…is this another prelude?

Anyway, enough blatent stuff…time for me to rest for a while, anyway, R & R always appreciated, and for now, so long!

__


	11. OmokaineMeet the Magi

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

The Magi…Meet Omokaine…

Plenty of chapters of the survivor combos still to come, and this chapter is a key one because it comes after the revolt of Joey Wheeler from Tsunami to Locus. However, can the tables turn twice?

The twice itself is a big clue…

Anyway, let's get on with it…

* * * *

Washu-chan: So you see, the molecules in your body are connected with this 'Tom' person because of the fact that the persona of a created character like Mr. Greenville is compatable with author creations of themselves…

Chromus: Right, but couldn't you have said that an hour ago?

Washu-chan: Aww…but that wouldn't have been any fun!

(Two Washu puppets emerge from no-where)

Puppet 1: Washu-chan is the best!

Puppet 2: Washu-chan can't be beaten…

Washu-chan: But of course, of I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!

Chromus: Jesus…well, I'd better get a guest host ready for this episode, I wasn't planning on it, but it isn't really like I have much of a choice. To be experimented on by Washu…wow…

Washu-chan: Well, come on my new victim, onwards and upwards!

(Shot of Chromus now tied up by a glowstick like rope and being dragged by Washu, as Ryo-ohki mews on…)

(5 seconds later…Ryo-ohki transforms into his spaceship form, as Chromus wanders what tortures are going to go on…)

* * * *

__

????: The voice of the spirits connected me last time, but this time, they won't shine upon the waves of Tsunami after the turnabout is fair play routine adopted by Joseph Wheeler. Ashitaka didn't heed the spirits warning, and therefore, didn't play the game correctly. Now, is it all over as the tidal wave gets put out…or is there another play yet to be dealt with…

(Shot of three words engraved in sand, 'BALTHASAR' , 'CASPAR' , 'MELCHIOR')

__

????: Time will tell.

****

Tsucus Tribe:

CURRENT SURVIVORS:

Ami Mizuno – Sailor Moon

Hikari Horaki – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Joey Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ruri Hoshino – Martian Successor Nadesico

Sakura Kasunago – Street Fighter Alpha

Shinobu Maehara – Love Hina

Ukyo Kuonji – Ranma ½

****

JURY:

Ashitaka – Princess Mononoke

Felicia – Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge

* * * *

****

DAY 28 – Tsucus Tribe, Enil Island: 7.30am

__

Ami: This game quickly became ugly.

(Shot of Ukyo alone, trying to keep her mind off things, and she does that like she always does, by cooking…)

Ukyo: Owww! (a spark of fire hits her finger) Shoot…

Ami: Things not exactly going to planned…

(Shot of Ami up, her plain nightdress still worn, despite the early morning routine, she still has a smile on her face…)

Ukyo: Face it sweetie, either we are all screwed…or I am.

Ami: Ukyo…

Ukyo: Nope, I'm the obvious target. Joey likes you and Shinchan a lot more than me, especially after I shouted at him the other night…and how was I supposed to know they switched over to Ashitaka…

Ami: I know. I can't believe I didn't think of that either.

Ukyo: (fuming) If this was Nerima, he would have been hit upside down with my spatula…(sighs)…but that isn't the case. 

Ami: I didn't think there would be a few tricks up in this game yet, I just hope we can rectify it…

(Ami goes to get some water as Ukyo watches her figure into the distance…)

Ukyo: I hope so sugar…I hope so…

* * * *

Joey: And it's round one to Joey Wheeler!

(Joey and Sakura high five as they leave the camp)

Sakura: So, what now?

Joey: Maybe we can get Shinobu or Ami to extend the strength of it, I mean, Ami and Shinobu are close to…er, what are their names again?

Sakura: (sighs) Hikari and Ruri. Geez, sometimes I think what Ukyo said the other night was right on the money…

Joey: I would feel insulted, but I'm on Cloud 9 so I'll forgive and forget…

Sakura: …at least until the next council anyway.

Joey: Yep. And as long as Ukyo doesn't win immunity, we're set.

Sakura: And if she does…

Joey: Eat now, worry later.

(Shot of Hikari following them, shaking her head…)

__

Hikari: It may be an alliance we have with Joey, but I don't have to like it. But as they said, as much as we like each other, they were going to pick us off one by one. So…

(Hikari is about to leave, then notices something…)

Hikari: Hey, where's Ruri and Shinobu?

* * * *

(Answers on a postcard and send it to Chomer162..never mind, Shinobu Maehara is on a corner of the ocean, by herself, in the depressed position…)

Shinobu: (quietly) Why?

__

Shinobu: I thought we were all friends…but this…this changes everything…is winning everything…is that all it comes down to? I never even considered that and have just enjoyed the game as much as I can…and now…I can't even do that…

(Shinobu quietly sheds a tear, not hearing the callings of Hikari and Ami of breakfast….)

(But that's only one blue haired cutie-pie…where's the other?)

* * * *

(She been…working?)

Ruri: Melchior, Caspar and Balthasar…the three wise men of the east. Also the basis of the system of the magi, the three stages developed by the mother of Ritsuko Akagi, Hikari's show.

(Ruri points at one)

Ruri: Her as a scientist.

(Ruri points at another)

Ruri: Her as a mother…

(Ruri points at the final one…)

Ruri: …and her as a woman. These represent the three stages of someone disecting herself into three stages…

(Ruri looks down)

Ruri: …and this time, the three stages represent something else. The three stages of…eli…

Hikari: (calling) RURI?

(Ruri looks up and places some leaves over the sand engravings, before standing up…)

Ruri: Kanjou? (Captain)

Hikari: Wherever you are, come in for breakfast…oh, and please say something, otherwise I'm going to panic…

(Ruri looks up, and smile.)

Ruri: You know, she reminds me sometimes of another idiotic captain. So why am I so attached to them?

(Ruri stands up, heading for breakfast, her mystery plan still a fair mystery…)

* * * *

****

9.00am

(By now, everyone has been gathered, although Shinobu had to be talked to by Ami to get her to the breakfast 'table'. The atmosphere has definitely changed, with Ukyo barely talking, Shinobu more quiet than ever…and Ruri looking surprisingly bright-eyed…)

Hikari: Something up Ruri?

Ruri: No. Nothing…at least not yet.

Hikari: Huh?

Ruri: Don't worry. (Begins to eat…)

Hikari: Ah well…I shouldn't worry about her so much…(she looks at Sakura and Joey, openly chatty…)…those two however…(Hikari suddenly remembers something that happened the other day, and visibly pales…)

Sakura: Huh? (notices) Hikari?

Hikari: Uh…w-what?

Sakura: Are you O.K? You suddenly look like you've seen a ghost…

Hikari: Oh…it's n-n-nothing…

__

Hikari: I nearly forget, I overheard them arguing and that Ukyo said something about Joey and Sakura being alone over at the old island…and I hate being suspicious…but did they have s…no, can't think like that, those two wouldn't live in sin…right?

Ami: Shinobu, aren't you hungry?

(Shinobu remains quiet…)

Joey: Little sis?

(Suddenly, Shinobu looks up with tears in her eyes…)

Shinobu: (crying) Why did you do it? Why did you betray us?

(Everyone is now looking at the girl, her eyes gushing…)

Joey: Shino…

Shinobu: Is the game that important to you? To win for your sister? Maybe…but to do it like that…my sempai always told me I could do anything that I set my mind to…but I never saw your mind to act like that…

(Shinobu stands up and runs away crying…)

Ami: Shinobu! (Ami goes after her and Hikari is about to but Ukyo stops her…)

Hikari: What?

Ukyo: (whispering) Let her be…

* * * *

Ami: Shinobu, please, don't be like this…we don't like it, but it happened…

Shinobu: Ami-san…Ami-san…

(Shot of Shinobu crying into Ami's arms, the Scout not used to the mother hen routine, but it seems to be working, rocking the shy girl…)

Ami: I never realised how much you cared…

Shinobu: If that's what it takes…to…to win…then let them vote me off. I don't care…I didn't want to win this…I never came to win…and if that's the way to win then I can't be here!

Ami: Shinobu, don't give up like that…

(Shinobu doesn't say anything else, just cries a little bit longer, Ami comforts her a bit longer, as the silent waves of the sea hold the scene together as they just remain like that…)

* * * *

Hikari: Why did you do that?

(Shot of Ukyo, with Hikari to one side, her back to the girl. Hikari is upset about not trying to help her friend…)

Hikari: Well, why did you stop me?

(Suddenly, Ukyo turns…and Hikari is shocked to see tears in the spatula-girl's eyes…)

Hikari: Huh?

Ukyo: You think this is just about Joey turning? Shinobu doesn't feel that she was betrayed by Joey…she felt betrayed by YOU AS WELL!

Hikari: (stunned) M-me?

Ukyo: (wipes some tears) You know how much Shinobu has looked up to us? Myself, Ami and Joey included? Well, when we came here, she felt she was going to be an outcast again, and go into the shy girl mode again…and then she made friends with you. She LOVED you dammit…

Hikari: (blushing) Wh-what?

Ukyo: (realises what she said) Oh…well, not in that way…but like a sister…y'know…it's just…gah. What I'm saying is that no matter what she did, she was never going to vote for you, and she told me that, so what happens, she feels that the same can't be said for you…

(Hikari then remembers the promise she made with Shinobu…)

Hikari: Oh god…she feels…

Ukyo: (nods) She tells me everything. And she probably feels betrayed now, that you're ready to take them one by one. Myself, Ami, Shinobu…

(She turns)

Ukyo: Hikari, I like you. You're a lovely girl and a hell of a cook. But…betrayal…I don't forgive…or forget. 

(Ukyo begins to walk)

Ukyo: Please don't break her heart again…

(Ukyo leaves, as Hikari now is feeling the tears…)

* * * *

Sakura: Joey…

(The duelist sits by a tree, deep in thought…well, close enough for him…)

Joey: Why do I all of a sudden feel like the lousiest guy in the world?

Sakura: Joey, you did it for your survival…

Joey: Maybe…but now I feel so rotten…did I do the right thing?

(Sakura sighs, and sits down and puts an arm round him…)

Sakura: You did what you had to do. (stands up) Now come on, we'd better get ready for this reward challenge…

Joey: I don't think anyone is ready to do anything now…

Sakura: Sorry, in the rules bub.

(Joey and Sakura stand up, as Joey turns to look at Shinobu, wiping her eyes as Ami and Ukyo go with her, links hands with the girl. Across, Hikari is also watching them…)

(…and from afar, Ruri is on her own, watching everyone…)

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

(The reward challenge is here, and the guys are at the usual beach…but there is one problem…)

Sakura: Hey, where is this host of ours?

(Actions speak louder than words…or maybe ask and you shall receive would be better, but none the less, coming from helicopter, the crew look up…)

(…and from the helicopter, a female figure jumps down from it, a smile on her pretty face as she lands despite jumping from 12 feet.)

????: Whew, back to my home away from home…

Ukyo: Hey, I recognise her…

????: Well, if you knew about last time I was in this situation, you know that I won.

Sakura: Oh, it's that…

(Shot of the pretty Native American girl, and winner of Anime and Video Game Survivor, **Julia Chang **(from Tekken) emerging as the emergency guest host…)

Julia: Sorry, but I was brought in on short notice, and that Skuld girl had to give me the directions to here…I've been fairly busy back in my homeland…but that's another story.

(Julia addresses the group)

Julia: Ah, and the new blood…(looks them over)…well, I hope you've enjoyed the game as much as I did last season…

(A few look embarrassed, but nothing is given out to the host…)

Julia: Very well. I was given instant memory quotas for the challenges thanks to that Skuld girl, and so I know exactly what is going to happen, starting with this reward challenge…and it's a challenge which is going to be very physical and difficult…but the reward will be worth it…

(Julia points to the distance, pointing in both directions of Enil Island.)

Julia: Somewhere, on either island, whether your current residental area in the former Majori or the not so scouted Minori…

Joey: Uh oh…

Julia: …is a young girl named Suzie Wong. You need to find her to win the reward challenge. Use all your senses, sight, sound and smell will be vital. However, choose your direction carefully, because she is on one of the islands, whilst the other island holds nothing but emptiness and despair…sorry, been watching too many horror movies…

(sweatdrop infinity)

Julia: …basically, whoever finds her first wins. And the challenge begins…NOW!

(With no time to prepare at all, the group are mostly at a loss to go. Joey decides to take the initiative and bolt for old Minori, being an hour walk, they need to get there ASAP…following him are Ukyo, Sakura and Hikari. On the other hand, Ami and Ruri calmly go in the direction of Majori, with Shinobu undecided…in the end, deciding to go with Ruri and Ami.)

Julia: The hunt…is on!

* * * *

(Majori moving)

Ruri: …I can't see us wasting time running. It's going to be either one place or another. And I can sense the idiots doing this challenge figured that everyone would go in the direction we're not used to…

Ami: …so that means they may have hidden her back at camp.

Ruri: A reasonable conclusion.

Shinobu: Umm…is it O.K that I'm here as well? 

Ami: (smiles) Of course Shinobu, you are part of the tribe as well…

Shinobu: H-hai. (looks at Ruri as the pale girl looks back…)

Ruri: You know, we've never really talked much Shinobu. I think this might be the best time…

Shinobu: Um…is that O.K?

Ruri: (sighs) Id…no. That's not it, that's just her being shy. (smiles) Of course it is.

Ami: I think that's a good idea guys. Ruri, meets Shinobu. Shinobu, meet Ruri.

Ruri: (extends hand) Ruri Hoshino.

Shinobu: (smiling her first bright smile all day) Shinobu Maehara.

(The two blue haired kawaiiers shake hands…awww….)

* * * *

(However, whilst the blue violets heading back to camp are having a Q & A, the red roses are unveiling their thorns heading towards Minori…)

Joey: (out of breath) Maybe…running…wasn't the best idea…

Sakura: Aww…poor Joey can't take the heat…but still…

(Sakura stares out as Ukyo has a good lead over all of them, especially Hikari who is just walking.)

Sakura: You're not going to let her get any advantage are you…

Joey: Well…

Sakura: Are you?

(Joey gets a second wind as Ukyo looks behind and curses…)

Ukyo: (to herself) Those jackasses…I'll show them…

(Whilst all of this, Hikari has temporarily turned into Shinji with her passive way just walking down the stretch of beach…)

Hikari: Is what she saying true? But I'm not betraying her…but if I don't, then I'm betraying my team…but Joey has already betrayed them, so is it one for one…or does it matter? 

(Hikari shakes her head with disgust…)

Hikari: No…I understand what she was saying. It's the game…no matter how disgusting it is…

(Hikari begins to jog, looking ahead…)

Hikari: I…will…win.

* * * *

(Majori)

Ruri: …you remind me in a way of Mr. Tenkawa at times Miss Maehara…

Ami: Ruri-chan, she's told you to just call her Shinobu…

Ruri: (blushes) Sorry, it's a habit. But she's a cook, is sensitive to battling, plus she's very protective around others. It just seems…I've always wondered if anybody here is an ancestor of anybody from the Nadesico…

Shinobu: Huh?

Ruri: Well, I think Miss Subaru was born from the genes of one of Hikari's friends, Yurika from Hikari, and I wondered if you and Cody were part of the Tenkawa's?

Shinobu: (blushes) Ummm…

Ami: She's gone all embarrassed now Ruri…

Ruri: (smiles) That's O.K. I wonder if any of those idiots have found the girl yet…

(distance)

????: Oh, come on Lopmon, protect me from these nasty bugs…normally daddy just gets a newspaper and…

????: Suzie, ah what the heck…

(A blast of ice cascades around a small area of the camp as the three blunettes look at each other…)

Ruri: As I said, idiots.

Ami: Wanna race for it?

Shinobu: Umm…competition?

Ruri: She's saying that because she'll win.

Ami: (snaps her fingers) Darn.

Shinobu: Wow Ami-san, you're getting evil as well!

Ami: (smiles) It's all your fault Shinobu, you made me like this…

(The two girls laugh as Ruri shakes her head, but doesn't say the I word. Meanwhile…)

* * * *

(Ukyo is already searching the camps by the time Joey and Sakura get there…)

Joey: Dammit, we'd better start looking elsewhere…

Sakura: What about the trees…or…

(Suddenly looks at an area around the trees, where one camp has been suspiciously moved from it's original place. Sakura blushes quickly and shakes her head, hoping Ukyo didn't see it…)

(Good news, she didn't. Bad news…)

Hikari: What the…

(Notices Sakura's embarrassed look as Joey also looks a bit red. Hikari keeps it in mind to have a word to these two 16 year olds…)

Ukyo: This sucks…knowing the way my luck was going, it's at the other place…dammit, what a jackass!

(Hikari shrugs, and calmly looks near some rocks, as Joey and Sakura begin to search as well…of course, they needn't bother…)

* * * *

Ami: By my calculations of the shouting, and from where we are, I say she's approximately…

(Opens a fern of trees, where Suzie Wong is cheerfully pulling Lopmon's cheeks. Lopmon needless to say, is less than cheerful…)

Suzie: Oh hi! Did you thwee come to rescue me? 

Ami: Er…yes…(realises the problem…)…er, guys, how do we decide who wins immunity?

Shinobu: Umm…I don't mind if you or Ruri…(Ruri puts a hand on her shoulder)

Ruri: I think you are the logical choice for this Shinobu.

Shinobu: Me?

Ruri: Of course. Ami has won a reward challenge before and I have won an immunity. You have yet to win one so I think you deserve to win this. Ami?

Ami: (nods) I agree with Ruri. I think you deserve some credit around here.

(Shinobu is awe…)

Shinobu: T-t-th-th-thank you! (gives Ami a hug before offering Ruri one…Ruri is at first hesistant, but accepts it. Shinobu goes up to Suzie, and notices the horn. She picks it up and blows it.)

(In the hopefully familiar words of Pokemole 2, 'CHALLENGE COMPLETED')

Julia: (back at the beach) That's the signal, someone has won the challenge…

* * * *

(Shot of all 7 back at the beach, brought back by Nene and Priss on the site, as only the girls Ami, Shinobu and Ruri know who won, as the guys going to Minori still have no clue…)

Julia: Well, the horn sound meant that somebody found young Suzie here…(motions to the girl by her)…and that person wins the reward.

(Julia goes down and puts her hand on Shinobu's shoulder, a lot of the group surprised…)

Julia: Congratulations Miss Shinobu Maehara. You have won today's reward challenge.

(Shinobu gets a smile and a thumbs up from Ukyo, and from Hikari, as Shinobu seems to be all smiles again. Ami whispers to Ruri…)

Ami: That was sweet of you.

Ruri: I just felt she needed the break…nothing to do with how upset she was being this morning…not at all…

Ami: (smiles) Of course.

Ruri: I'm such an idiot…

Julia: And for Shinobu, this reward will be the perfect way to relax…(smiles)…a recreated environment of your home…but that's all I'll diverge for the moment…

(Shinobu gasps, and has a beautiful smile on her face, tears coming again, but this time of joy…)

Julia: Stay here Miss Maehara, and we'll get you to the island recreation as soon as possible. Everyone else return to camp…

* * * *

__

Julia: It isn't until 2 o'clock when the group finally make it back to their camp, and now Hikari has a chance to talk to two certain members of the tribe about a certain incident…

Hikari: O.K, so what did you guys do?

(At least she's direct and to the point…)

Joey: Huh?

Sakura: What are you implying?

Hikari: Look, the other day, I accused Joey of being cosy with you, after he caught Ruri and Ami teaming up, I'll ignore the hypocritical view that I'm showing here, but that's not the point.

Joey: So, what is?

Hikari: Well…the other night…you two went away and…er…erm…(suddenly goes into Shinobu like shy-mode)

Sakura: I still don't get it.

Hikari: …DID YOU HAVE…

(Before Hikari says the s word, Joey immediately clasps her mouth with his hands…)

Joey: O.K, O.K, I get it! Please don't say it out loud…

Sakura: Oh, she was on about…erm…I'm n-not sure I can say…

Joey: No.

Hikari: (suspicious) Really?

Joey: (serious) Really.

Hikari: Good…because whether I believe you or not is irrelevent. Because if I find out you were living in sin, then…

(Hikari walks away as a red Sakura turns away from the tree she was strategically hiding in…)

Sakura: Man, her battle aura is stronger than Ryu's…

Joey: Let's see…I guess she's suspicious about two 16 year olds alone together on a tropical island…

Sakura: (blushes) I guess so…

(Meanwhile…)

Ruri: She's lost her humour.

Ami: I know…it seems not right without it.

(Ukyo is now comparing herself with Ryouga…no, not in that way you Ukyo/Ryouga fans…(still amazed how popular that one is)…but in the amount of angst she's producing…she can't even bother to get up and do anything…)

Ruri: Forget the humour. She's lost her mind.

Ami: Well, I know she daydreams…but this is more of nightmares…

Ukyo: (to herself) Ran-chan, why can't I do anything? Is it really I'm this helpless now…is that how you see me? Nothing more than a friend…

(Ukyo stands up)

Ukyo: The odds are stacked…but for you Ran-chan, I'll beat them.

(Ukyo turns…and smiles to Ami.)

Ami: Is she back?

Ruri: I dunno. Is it safe to go there?

(As they ponder a possible death threat, Shinobu is about to have a lovely time…)

* * * *

(Generic nearby island number 2034…)

Shinobu: Sugoiiiii!!!!

(Shot of the island, and it's recreated in the best way like the Hinatasou, there is a table where a selection of foods, made like Shinobu's own cooking on the table, and by the ocean, there is a hot spring like area to make Shinobu feel at home.)

Julia: Well, this was the best we could do, but don't eat it all at once…then again, maybe you should eat as much as you can…

Shinobu: Why?

Julia: (winks) You'll see. (Julia leaves, allowing Shinobu some time to herself. She notices something Julia has dropped…Shinobu's sketchbook.)

Shinobu: Arigatou!

* * * *

Ukyo: …everything has really caught up to me. I guess this double-cross just added another nail into me…I guess I miss home more than I thought…

Ruri: It's understandable to miss your home…that makes two of us…

Ami: Make that three.

(three girls sigh in unison)

Ukyo: Where's Hikari?

Ruri: Hikari-kanjou has been busy going to Minori tribe for some reason…

Ami: Wonder why…

(Shot of Hikari in Minori…destroying the little camps that was made…yep, she's pissed…)

__

Hikari: I guess I've been so absorbed in the game, I forgot about my own morals. I'm competing to win this competition for Touji, yet I've had a hand in backstabbing. And now, I ignore what is going on between Sakura and Joey for my own benefits…maybe it's time for no more…

(Hikari sighs)

Hikari: It's impossible to stay true to myself if I can win this game. Shinobu can do that, she's innocent enough to get away with that. Ruri can do that as well, no-one sees her as a threat and she can say anything she wants. If I was true to myself, I would have been voted off by now…being a class rep stinks sometimes.

(Hikari removes a sheet from the camp and picks it up)

Hikari: At least this way, I can stop anything else happening. I can be true to myself…

(Speaking of which, Joey and Sakura are wondering about Hikari's actions…)

Joey: Hikari may be getting a bit too bossy…

Sakura: Hey, she's always been the leader…it's just we've been close, I just didn't realise she…

Joey: Don't fret. She isn't important. As long as she votes with us…

Sakura: I'd classify that as important you know…

Joey: (sweatdrops) Er…in any case, Hikari isn't our main worry. Ukyo is…you saw how she creamed us on getting there…O.K, it didn't matter, but if the next challenge is similar…we're screwed.

Sakura: Hey, I'm a street fighter as well, what makes you think I can't beat Ukyo in a physical challenge…

Joey: Er…damn, everything is coming out wrong…

Sakura: I can see why you were the whipping boy…

* * * *

Shinobu: That's enough…

(Shinobu is now relaxing in the hot spring area, wearing away a month's worth of dirt and destruction from her young body…)

Shinobu: Ahh…I've missed this…

????: Then you don't mind if we join you right Shinobu-chan?

(Shinobu looks up, and gasps…)

Shinobu: TAICHI-SAN!

(Emerging into the hot spring is Shinobu's best friend, **Taichi Akiko** (Love Hina), basically looks like a freckle faced Sana Kurata with ponytails.)

Taichi: It's great to see you again Shinobu-chan…

Shinobu: Th-thank you…

????: Hey, this is yummy…

(Shinobu looks up after hugging Taichi, and sees…)

Shinobu: KAOLLA!!!

(Shot of **Kaolla Su**, Hinatasou resident, and roomate and friend of Shinobu's. Kaolla looks up from eating the dumplings made, and has an open smile…)

Kaolla: Aye, Shinobu!

(Kaolla jumps from the table, and from there jumps into the hot-spring, making a splash…Shinobu and Taichi are covered in the splash as Su emerges…with a hot-spring turtle on her head…)

Shinobu: T-Tama-chan!

Tama: Myeu!

Kaolla: Shinobu, why you not having turtle soup?

Taichi: Now, now, we can't eat Tama-chan…

Kaolla: Hmmm…(lightly splashes some water at Taichi)

Taichi: Hey! (smiling) Battle! (splashes some, Kaolla ducks and hits Shinobu instead…the girl spitting water out, and smiling…)

Shinobu: A rematch then?

Kaolla: Roger!

(The three young ladies begin splashing each other, just enjoying themselves as they can, as Shinobu's smile is the brightest spot you can see on the island…)

* * * *

****

4.00pm

__

Julia: Shinobu may have had the foods she loves, but back on the island, it is plain old rice for the starving island…

Hikari: Thanks for cooking Ukyo…(sigh)…I really didn't have the mind to do it…

Ukyo: Trust me, I'm close to cracking as well…(hearing footsteps)…and here come a couple of vultures…

(Shot of Joey and Sakura coming back…from former Minori, a bit puzzled…)

Joey: Where did they go?

Hikari: (smiling) Oh, you mean those camp sheets…I decided to bring them in to use them for our camp. Good idea right, because I don't see why they should go unwanted…

(Joey is dumbstruck…)

Ukyo: (smiles) Hey, Ami and Ruri…where they go? 

(Cue shot of Ami and Ruri, Ruri almost dragging Ami somewhere…)

Ami: Ruri, we've got to go, dinner is almost ready?

Ruri: In a moment…I'm about to show you something that I'm hoping to trust you with.

(Ruri removes a fern nearby, still holding Ami's hand. Ami is still confused…)

Ruri: This is how the game will change.

(Ami doesn't notice anything immediate, but then spots the kanji writing on the floor, reading the three wise men…)

Ami: The wise men?

Ruri: Not in this case. It is a case of elimination. The representation of these three men, represents gold, frankincense and myrrh. It is also a representation of the person as a professional, the person as an individual, and the person towards others.

Ami: I still understand.

Ruri: Simple. (Ruri moves over to Balthasar…and wipes it away…Ami gasps.)

Ami: You mean…

Ruri: (nods) This is the plan…to remove the three most least deserving to win it. The three people who have played this game the worst will go next, leaving the 4 most deserving in the final.

Ami: Ruri, are you sure about this?

Ruri: That's all I'll say for now…keep this a secret from everyone, even Hikari. I trust you.

(Ami looks a bit stunned…but then nods)

Ami: Very well Ruri.

Ruri: (bows) Thank you…now let's get back before they do think we are getting suspicious…

* * * *

(Back to Shinobu)

Kaolla: Wow Shinobu…you're as good as ever…

Shinobu: Um…th-thank you Kaolla, but…can you get off, you're heavy?

Kaolla: Hmph…meanie…

(Shot of Kaolla, clinging onto Shinobu's back, as Shinobu drawing Taichi playing with Tama-chan. Su of course has created havoc around the island…fortunately she was searched for any of her many devices and inventions beforehand…)

Taichi: We have the time until the sun sets, why don't we watch it together?

Shinobu: (nods) Mmm. 

Kaolla: That's boring!

Taichi: Oh come on Kaolla, even you need to sit down for a bit…

Shinobu: (thinking) Just praying that a red moon doesn't come up…

(As the sun descends…and Kaolla ignoring Taichi and is busy chasing Tama-chan, Taichi and Shinobu talk)

Shinobu: It was good to see you again…

Taichi: Thank you Shinobu-chan.

Shinobu: I just hope everyone back home is cheering me on…

Kaolla: Huh? Oh, I almost forgot…

(Kaolla fidgets for a bit before drawing a piece of paper out, and giving it to Shinobu…)

Kaolla: Oh well, I guess it's bye bye for now! Bye bye Shinobu!

(Taichi waves as Julia comes to pick up the three of them, Shinobu back to the island and Taichi and Kaolla back to present time Duelist Kingdom. Shinobu looks at the piece of paper, and as she reads it, begins to cry…)

__

Shinobu-chan, you can do it, win one for Hinatasou! – Naru

You've always been the quiet one, but that doesn't mean you can't go all the way. – Haruka.

Yosha! Shinobu, win and come back with the money…I'm sure with your skills you'll destroy the competition! – Mistune

Go for it! – Sara

You are a strong willed flower. Don't fold now victory is within sight. – Motoko.

(Shinobu looks at the last one…)

__

Shinobu-chan, you've done something that I couldn't do. I knew you would shine at this. You are strong Shinobu-chan, and you can do anything you set your mind to. I am sure you will win this. Good luck.

Keitaro Urashima.

(Shinobu clutches the paper and cries…)

Shinobu: Urashima-sempai…(looks to the night sky threatening and nods…)…hai. I will win for you.

* * * *

****

7.45pm

Ami: Hey guys, she's coming back!

(Shot of Shinobu coming back in her boat and waving to Ami and a trotting Hikari and Ukyo. Joey also goes, but hinders back a little bit, especially after what Shinobu said in the morning…)

Shinobu: Konnbawa!

Ukyo: So, how was the reward sugar?

Shinobu: Great! I got to rest in an almost Hinatasou situation…and a couple of my friends came here as well…

Hikari: That's great sweetheart, there has been plenty to do here as well…we've missed you…

(Hikari and the two girls go with Shinobu. Joey seems ready to say something…but stops. Meanwhile, Shinobu clutches the piece of paper tight, unseen to any of the tribe…)

* * * *

****

10.00pm

(Shinobu is the only one outside as the group are either asleep or pretending to be asleep…)

(Shinobu continues to watch the stars, and the piece of paper like a treasure. Unaware that Ruri is also watching her…)

Ruri: It's hard to compare myself to Shinobu…but that's what I'm doing.

* * * *

****

DAY 29

__

Julia: The formal winds of a storm invaded the night…and cascaded into morning. The winds were particularly strong, and the camp barely held on…

(Shot of the new morning, still fairly windy but not as strong as it was last night. Instead, the misery has been pounded by the torrential rain, even at 10 in the morning, the group haven't escaped the camp…)

__

Julia: This period of rain is known as Galactia's rain, where Galactia dissolved into a torrent of rain, where Nene Romanova and Linna Yamazaki landed on this island, which is the current home of 7 people, soon to be 6 after tomorrow night.

Hikari: I don't think any food is possible at this time…

Sakura: And when it comes 11 it means we've got to head to the immunity challenge…

Ukyo: (stomach rumbles) D'oh…shut up…

Joey: That's the last thing we need to remind ourselves of…

Shinobu: Um…I can try and…

Ami: Don't even think about it. The last thing we need is you coming down with pneumonia…

Ruri: (remembering her own sickness problems) Trust me Shinobu, that would be the most idiotic thing you could do…

(Still, the stomach rumbling still makes a few people sweatdrop…especially considering it's coming from Ruri's stomach…)

Ukyo: And you were saying sugar?

Ruri: O.K…I'm an idiot…

* * * *

__

Julia: The rain hasn't stopped for the immunity challenge…which is extremely problematic considering the challenge itself…but despite it, they huddle outside and get ready to walk…and discuss…

Sakura: Well, I'll need to discuss with Hikari, but I'm think we'll go for Ukyo as long as she doesn't win immunity. If she does…Ami?

Joey: (sighs) I like Ami…but yeah, she's the next biggest threat physically. I'm just hoping it doesn't go that far..

Sakura: Right. I'll talk to Hikari and she'll talk to Ruri, no problem.

(Ruri/Hikari)

Ruri: I don't want to discuss anything…

Hikari: I know. Especially what I suspect them of doing…but I guess the game has made me more underhanded than I thought…

(Hikari goes as Ruri shakes)

Ruri: I guess Ami hasn't told anyone…good…

(Shinobu/Ami/Ukyo)

Ukyo: Dammit! This rain isn't helping matters now the wind has picked up…

Shinobu: I'm sorry, I couldn't hear, the wind picking up is too loud…

Ukyo: (sweatdrops) Ah…

Ami: Let's just get it over with, I may be good with the water, but that doesn't mean I need to be in it like this…

Ukyo: You know, other than the author's bias, I'm beginning to understand why he picked me for this…

(The survivor takes a wet and wild trip as the immunity challenge comes downwind…)

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE – Tasuki's Fan Flame – First person to get their fan to light wins immunity…

Julia: (with a bamboo umbrella similar to Ryoga Hibiki's) Geez, nice weather for waterfowl isn't it?

Joey: Can we just play rock, paper, scissors for this one?

Julia: Sorry, but we've had to do a bit of negotiating for this cameo, and besides, he's a friend of Tamahome's…kind of…

Ruri: Tamahome's friend?

Julia: Yep…introducing…TASUKI!

(silence)

Julia: Er…Tasuki?

(Suddenly, we see the problem. Behind them in the sea, on a boat, is **Tasuki, **Suzaku warrior, a fearsome martial arts warrior with incredible speed and a fan which can generate flames…)

(…he also can't swim…^_^)

Tasuki: HELP! WHO LEFT ME HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN…

Julia: Oh, sorry, we didn't know you couldn't swim…

(Somewhere, Tamahome is chuckling…)

Tasuki: I'M A MOUNTAIN MAN! GET ME OUTTA HERE…

(After a few minutes of Julia getting over there and dragging Tasuki's panicky carcass, order is resumed…)

Julia: So, as you can see, this individual is not a water fanatic, hence why the rain isn't doing him much good…

(Shot of Tasuki whimpering under a single leaf, as a few sweatdrops, weird looks, and one 'idiot' come from the group…)

Julia: …but he's got to explain this challenge. So, come on…

Tasuki: Me? Come on…

Julia: That…or we send you back to the ship…

Tasuki: I'll be good! (to the group, now more cocky than cowardly) Now listen up, see this is a fan. (shows his diamond fan…) Now, let's see this fan do a little trick…

(Tasuki does his trademark pose, a side shot of him looking at the camera…)

Tasuki: REKKA…

(…he spins and a wad of flame comes out…)

Tasuki: …SHINEN!

(Despite the rain, the flame surrounds Tasuki without actually hurting him, before it is dispelled in the sea…)

Tasuki: Now, I don't expect you guys to do that, however, I have 7 paper fans. You will have to use all means possible to burn them…and in this weather, that is going to be quite difficult… 

Julia: …so basically, you need to use the old stones, sticks, flints, whatever you can find, and create a fire. In this weather, it isn't going to be easy, and I hope none of you take too long.

Tasuki: HEY, THAT WAS MY LINE!

(Julia punts him with a bow and arrow kick…Tasuki blasting off again…)

Julia: Sorry, he's just so bashable. (See also, Ranma Saotome, Keitaro Urashima and Team Rocket…) Anyway, I've got the fans so basically as soon as I give one to you, get onto anywhere on the beach and do what you can, you'll need to search for items, and basically created a fire and burn the fan. Got it?

(The group nods, although a few shiver from the cold…)

Julia: So, come on up.

(Each of them get a fan, most of them wondering what the heck to try and do this…)

Julia: O.K, all set? Then get going…GO!

(The gang all start moving, although most of them are unsure what to do. Ami, Ruri and Hikari all seems to go to the jungle area, whilst Sakura heads for to just make camp under a bush. Ukyo begins to run upbeach, Joey follows Sakura's example and takes shelter, and Shinobu just looks around and decides just to get out of the rain…)

(Ruri, Hikari and Ami seem to have the right idea, and finding the dry surface in the jungle. It's the first one to reach Julia with a flame…the three girls all looking for something to cause a flame…)

(Joey and Sakura make a hole in the ground from the shelter, and begin using a stick, and try to get the sparks from that. Shinobu seems very unsure what to do and seems to have given up before starting. Ukyo is still nowhere to be seen…)

(…suddenly, she appears with a smooth part of a tree, which she somehow has cut off. She goes into the brush area with Shinobu and seems to try and make a fire board from it, simply from using her own battle aura…)

(…Hikari is making the best progress in the jungle, by using tree hard parts as flint against rocks. Ami and Ruri are following a similar process, Ami seemingly a bit further ahead in working than Ruri.)

(Joey is working a bit harder than Sakura, and the traditional method seems to be working…however Joey's complaints about his hands aren't helping…)

(Suddenly, the first spark flows…from Ukyo using her battle aura. Joey screams, realising plan A is in jeopardy…work those hands!)

(Ukyo feels the flame coming and sees the board's heat rise. However, they are unaware of someone running to Julia…)

(Ukyo lights it and Joey and Sakura are going 'oh crap', but then the gods smile as Ukyo drops her fan in shock…)

Julia: Congratulations Hikari. You've won immunity.

(Shot of Hikari's burning fan, and not too far behind her was Ami with Ruri emerging from the jungle. Ukyo curses under her breath, but still applauds Hikari's success, as do Shinobu, Sakura and Joey, although in S & J's case, for slightly different reasons…)

* * * *

__

Hikari: All I can say is never say never, and it was nice to win immunity. 

Joey: We screwed up…but so did our main target.

Ukyo: Crap.

(Time: 1.15pm)

__

Julia: The time is nigh as with Hikari definitely safe, real strategy maybe needed. O.K, so last time my strategy was…not quite as desperate…but still…

(Shot of Ukyo cooking…ah well, at least she isn't demonstrating the Saotome Special Technique, the Crouch of the Wild Tiger…for Ranma fans, laugh, for non-Ranma fans, it's basically begging and pleading for mercy…still laugh though, comes in handy when Ranma makes fun of Akane's cooking…)

__

Ukyo: At times like this, all I can do is cook, keeps my mind off…other worries…

Joey: (calling) Hey, don't waste all that rice…

Ukyo: Yeah whatever. (devours a ready made rice ball before sighing) Somehow, I don't feel hungry now…(begins to make the rice for the late breakfast, the rain not breaking but Ruri has made a small shelter to at least keep the fire ready…)

Shinobu: (coming up to her) Ucchan?

Ukyo: (smiles slightly) Hey Shinchan…

Shinobu: Are you going to be alright?

Ukyo: I'm fine sugar. But…can you do me a favour?

Shinobu: (nods) Sure.

Ukyo: Can you take over for me here? Suddenly…I think I need to be alone…

(Shinobu is a bit surprised, but nods. Ukyo bows to the petite girl as Shinobu looks on…)

Shinobu: That first day…she saved me…

(Looks around to see most of the camp missing, aside from Joey and Sakura. She sighs…)

Shinobu: …but can I do the same?

(Sadly, she shakes her head and sheds a tear…)

(Shot of Ukyo legs outstretched into the ocean)

Ukyo: Everyone seems to have a good reason to win this in some way or not. Me, it's just to impress Ranchan and to get my business financially secure. Comparing my reason to Hikari or Joey is like comparing Pokemon to Princess Mononoke…

Ami: That's not the Ukyo Kuonji I know.

(Shot of Ami, watching from the water…)

Ukyo: I should have known you would have been here sugar.

Ami: I can see that you are feeling that it's all doom, right?

Ukyo: Let's see, a traitor stabs me in the back, I screw up in immunity and oh yes, I'm probably going to go home tomorrow so yes, I'm a bit ticked off! (Realises her tone and stops)…Oh, I'm sorry Ami-chan, it's just…

Ami: You're frustrated right…(thinks about what Ruri told her…), I guess it does seem that way. I…I don't know what to say in this situation…

Ukyo: (smiles slightly) Then don't. It's better this way. (better smile) At least I can say I've done better than Akane can't I?

Ami: (smiles) That's a bit better. Come on, the latest brunch is going to be gobbled up before we get there…

(Ukyo nods, and the two girls walk together back to the camp. At least, the smile is a bit better for the girls, but in the end, does it matter?)

* * * *

****

5.00pm

(A late brunch has meant that they manage to pass on a dinner and instead going to have a nice supper, especially as Hikari is going to try fishing, uplifted by her victory…)

(Shot of Hikari, taking her time in her underwater adventure. Hikari is quite a good swimmer, probably better than Sakura and Ukyo, but not as good as Ami.)

Ruri: Hikari seems much more relaxed now…

Sakura: Well, she should be. She's safe. And now Ruri, you ready for tomorrow?

(Ruri nods)

Sakura: I don't think I need to say who our target is, so…

Ruri: Don't worry.

Sakura: Great, thanks Ruri!

(Sakura leaves, leaving Ruri to watch Hikari…she then turns to look at Shinobu talking with Ami, both girls giggling slightly as Ruri looks on…)

Ruri: Apart from maybe Minato and Yukina, I don't think I've seen two girls before been that close. Ami seems different…she has…charm.

(Ruri looks around the camp again…and nods)

Ruri: The first part of the magi will be stopped tomorrow.

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Hikari: Well…it's a bit small but…

(Hikari's catch is only one ray, but however Ruri and Ami compensates by collecting a few dozen sea snails, and boiling the flesh on the fire and pan. Although Shinobu is a little freaked out first, they taste similar to shrimp…)

Joey: Hey, as long as it's edible, I'm not complaining…

Shinobu: This is good Hikari-san…

Hikari: …just not the sort of food you'd be expecting right. I guess your sempai and friends back home will not be expecting that…

Shinobu: (nods) I guess not…

__

Shinobu: I didn't realise how many things I was doing different to my normal life, the Hinatasou will be surprised…

Ukyo: I appreciate you doing this Hikari…I've been…a bit down…

Hikari: (red from guilt) Er…(not sure what to say…)

Ruri: I don't need to say it do I?

Ami: Judging from their expressions, I suggest no, you don't.

(The rest of the dinner becomes quiet, as the fate of the tribe is in their own hands…)

* * * *

****

10.00pm

(Shot of a camp, where Joey and Sakura are now sleeping outside, near each other, however, so is Hikari and Ruri, watching over them maybe, but perhaps for different reasons…)

(Inside camp, Ami is reading, Shinobu asleep, Ukyo stroking a stray blue hair from the shy girl…)

Ukyo: (whispers) If I can't win this…I'll make sure you do…

(Half an hour later, Ami calls it a night and soon, the camp is completely silent…)

* * * *

****

DAY 30

__

Julia: Approaching the month mark, the game is well under way and after today, 6 out of 16 will be competing for the title of strongest survivor…

****

9.45am…

__

Julia: …however, the depression of Council has simply let to some getting up…and others not so…

(Shot of Hikari still in camp, the only one in there…but she has a good reason…)

Hikari: Hey, I'm immune, so they can't vote me off. What? I can't be a bit lazy either…you would be if you had to cook for your sisters all the time…

(…O.K, she's got a plausible reason…)

Shinobu: Hikari, it's ready!

Hikari: Hai.

(Hikari steps out, and notices that a few people are missing. Namely, Ruri and Ami…)

Hikari: What they plotting now?

Ukyo: Why, what makes you think they'd plot anything?

Joey: Shall I search for them…

(A look of complete hyprocism ends that…)

Joey: Oh yeah…(sweatdrops)…never mind.

* * * *

Ruri: I guess the one thing I've missed back home is being busy. I used to have endless tasks to do on the Nadesico.

Ami: Same here…although my tasks usually involved studying or…the other thing…

Ruri: Don't worry, I knew about that anyway.

Ami: I'll still never get used to this future thing…lord knows what Tamahome and Ashitaka was thinking…

Ruri: Well, I can help you…

Ami: Huh?

Ruri: (smiles) Learning about the latest medicines and technology from a time nearly 200 years in the future…what would all you're colleagues and friends think about that…

Ami: W-wow…

Ruri: Besides, I'd be honoured if you won this Ami-san. 

Ami: Th-thank you. So I'm not one of the three you've targetted…

Ruri: (shakes her head) No…you'll see what happens tonight.

Ami: Is it…Ukyo?

(Ruri simply remains silent)

Ami: O.K, I won't ask.

Ruri: As I said, tonight. Anyway…

(As Ruri and Ami are talking, we see a slight piece of paper in Ruri's hand. It looks like a newspaper report, and words on it include '…descendant of the legendary doctor Ami Mizuno, Inez Fressange continues to create her theories on boson jumping, now linked with medical healing…)

* * * *

(After Ruri and Ami get back and finish a small breakfast…well…leftovers…it's time for the meetings between the two separate tribes…)

Hikari: You know, I still don't believe that you too di…

Sakura: Hikari, please, that is the last thing I want to talk to you about now…just trust me on this one.

Hikari: (sighs) Very well, but please, working with Joey Wheeler was kind of a surprise, couldn't you have let me try and talk to Shinobu instead…maybe Ruri could have gone somewhere with Ami, heck, even Felicia maybe with Ukyo…

Sakura: (shakes her head) You saw what happened…heck, you were part of what happened when Joey saw Ruri and Ami co-working. Besides, it was a shock to the system wasn't it when Joey joined us…even the most righteous of us betray others…if anyone goes is the cost…

Hikari: Went with Joey's weakness.

Sakura: What could I do? It was the only way of getting him to break from Shinobu's cute face! I had to prey on his weak point…his sister. (blushes) Although he is pretty cute…

Hikari: (facefaults) You aren't Minako Aino's clone, well, Sailor Sakura?

Sakura: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I'M NOT A SCOUT! (I just wear a fuku and look pretty convincing as a scout…that's all…) Besides, she's over there…

(Points over at Ami, reading and relaxing, the only one of the Tsucus tribe to not have a care in the world…or at least about tonight's council.)

Sakura: Maybe we should go after Ami instead, considering how much she's influencing Ruri…

Hikari: No…

Sakura: Shinobu then…

Hikari: Don't go there. 

Sakura: Don't worry…Shinobu isn't a threat. Ami is, but not as big as Ukyo. 

Hikari: (sighs) I would prefer Joey myself…but I can't do that.

Sakura: Smart girl. 

(Sakura goes over to somewhere, probably where Joey is…)

Ruri: Hikari-kanjou? Hey…yoo hoo…

(Hikari doesn't notice Ruri-chan staring over her…until she pulls a face at her…which causes Hikari to jump back…)

Ruri: Like captain on Nadesico, like captain of the island…

Hikari: S-sorry Ruri-ruri, just a bit surprised…didn't expect you to do something like that…

Ruri: I guess you were thinking a bit much…

Hikari: Just tonight…all this pressure, voting someone off…it comes to an end I didn't expect…

Ruri: …and I'm predicting probably continue that trend tonight…

Hikari: Huh?

Ruri: Hikari…don't worry. Things will work out. The promise Cody made with us will be fulfilled…the right way.

(Ruri walks off as Hikari stares at the mysterious pale girl…)

Hikari: Ruri…

(Meanwhile, Shinobu's gesture is somehow convincing towards Ukyo…)

Shinobu: No…he's still a part of our old tribe…I don't want to vote for him again!

Ukyo: Well, what do we do?

Shinobu: Well…last time, didn't they vote for the ones they didn't want to win, and the votes got tallied up?

Ukyo: Hmmm…that's a point…

Shinobu: So, even if we don't get there, that means the ones we don't want to win have little chance of getting to the final as well…

Ukyo: So, who do you suggest?

Shinobu: I'm not voting for Hikari, so it's your choice. Ruri or Sakura.

Ukyo: Hmmm…let's see…should I go for the blue haired genius not named Ami who is cute as a kitten but is no phsyical threat to me, or shall I go for the double-crossing tramp who is playing Joey like a flute, and is a physical threat to me…

Shinobu: (sweatdrops) Um…when you put it that way…

Ukyo: (smiles) Oh well…

__

Ukyo: Payback is a bitch…then again, so is she.

* * * *

****

2.00pm

__

Ami: It's been a long time since I've been studying, but with Ruri as my tutor, it's like I've got a new chance…

Ruri: Don't worry, I realise you won't need this in your time and plane, but you can use these ideas for your impending future…(to herself – considering after how many times you get reborn, you live for over a century…)

Ami: What was that?

Ruri: Nothing…anyway, with your basics of medical technology, in the future, the years will develop a number of improvements to the regular medical usage, penicillin, painkillers, anaesthesia… 

Ami: How do these developments occur?

Ruri: Omokaine was sketchy on the details…wishes I brought my laptop as my luxury item…who do I look like? Koushiro Izumi?

Ami: (chuckles) Sometimes being too smart can be a downfall right Ruri?

Ruri: (nods) Especially being a genius on a ship of fools.

Ami: But you miss those fools don't you?

(Ruri nods)

Ami: Whilst I would never say my friends are fools, they are still my friends, and I still miss them. I guess without Usagi and Rei's arguments, my life wouldn't seem normal.

Ruri: (quietly) I wouldn't count on seeing them any time soon though…

Ami: Huh?

Ruri: No matter…now in the future, we have these implants…

(As the two girls continue to occupy themselves…)

Joey: Two little bookworms sitting on a bench…er…

Sakura: Dumbass…

Joey: Hey!

Sakura: I guess getting two geniuses together was kind of inevitable. Oh well…Ruri will stick with us to survive, just as long as we don't take out Ami…

Joey: But what happens after tonight….Ukyo goes, but we've got Shinobu and Ami left…and considering how much Ruri and Hikari get along with them…

Sakura: Good point…we'll start worrying about that tomorrow…

Joey: (sarcastic) What a strategist…

(Sakura bashes her elbow against Joey's thick skull as punishment…or foreplay…you decide…)

(…meanwhile…)

Ukyo: You know, I never thought I'd be the moral type, but seeing those two together…it just makes me sick…

Hikari: I'm here you know…

Ukyo: Er…erm…gomen?

Hikari: Believe it or not I agree with you…but I also feel that…

Ukyo: …a bit of sour grapes sugar? Yeah maybe…

Hikari: Ukyo, you do know…

Ukyo: Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before…(looks at Hikari)…but at least you did what I hoped and patched it up with Shinobu.

(Shot of Shinobu going over to Ami and Ruri…and looking perplexed about what they are talking about…)

Ukyo: Hikari…tonight, I go…but promise me to keep Shinobu on as far as you can…if you can do that, you've got my vote.

Hikari: Huh?

Ukyo: From the jury silly. Unless of course, Shinobu or Ami get there with you…

Hikari: (sweatdrops) Gee thanks..

Ukyo: Seriously, whatever happens tonight….

(Ukyo holds her hand out and Hikari shakes it. The two stand for a bit before Ukyo hugs Hikari. Hikari smiles sadly…)

__

Hikari: Sorry…

* * * *

****

6.00pm

__

Julia: The time is getting closer, in an hour, the lucky seven will be travelling to Tribal Council to await yet another destiny. And for one of them, their destiny is to await tonight and every other night from the bench.

(There are three groups, three together in two groups, and one on her own…)

Sakura: Is Ruri clear?

Hikari: Yes…she had her disagreements, but did agree. I guess even geniuses can see the ideas of others…

Joey: Hmmm…oh well…another day, another casting away one of your original tribe…

Sakura: Really…you sound you have regrets?

Joey: Anyone else, yes. However, Ukyo is the strongest and must be dealt with…

Sakura: Glad you see it.

Joey: …plus this is revenge for all those jokes and making fun of me!

(The two girls, quite rightfully, sweatdrop…)

Ukyo: If this my last night, I will treasure every moment I had with you guys. You were so different from my usual friends…and that is definitely a good thing…

Shinobu: Ucchan…

Ukyo: Don't worry, I'll never forget you…heck, maybe I can introduce you to the Nerima madhouse…(thinks for a minute)…on the other hand…

Shinobu: (giggles) Thank you…

Ami: As long as we're together…maybe there is still a way to get Joey away from them…

Ukyo: Fat chance…

(The three share a hug…but Ami turns slightly…as Ruri watches from the tree. Ami then makes a few motions with her fingers…which Ruri nods to…)

__

Ruri: Sign language. Time for the two non-idiots to show that brains work well over brawn…

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(Lugia's shrine is a little different as the 7 enter. The shrine has three flames circling, and in the middle, Julia is meditating…)

Julia: ….

Joey: Uh oh…

(Julia's eyes snap open, surprising all but Ruri as they reel back…)

Julia: Sorry, but this place is so peaceful, and it helps to clear my mind. Thinking of home always does that…I'm sorry everyone, I know I've got a job to do…

(After a couple minutes of preparation, Julia prepares herself for her job…)

Julia: Well everyone, I've been here many times…actually, every time in the first survivor, and it never was a pleasant experience. The butterflies must have got to everyone at least once, and I'm sure there are more tonight. Hikari, like myself, you showed that the second bananas can perform to the maximum last night…

Hikari: Yeah, no offense but I'd like to see Asuka or Ayanami get this far…

Ruri: Trust me, they wouldn't.

(The dry sense of humor stopped the impending dread the group have, but as we can see, Shinobu's look of pain from Ukyo's clutching her hand too tight kinda shows the suspense…)

Julia: Very well…I don't really want to go into anyone's strategy, because I've been in a few myself, so I won't ask about anything else…so shall we make this short and sweet? (a murmur of approval) Before we go, we'd like to introduce the jury…where a young Mr. Ashitaka is joining Miss. Felicia on the jury bench…

(Shot of Ashitaka, nodding with respect as Felicia stretches out and yawns…hey, can't take the cat out of her…)

Julia: They will watch tonight's movements as much as you guys and girls will. So, let's the vote…commence.

(As the laptops descend, and the screen appears above them, Julia makes a note to the audience…)

__

Julia: Considering what happened last time, we are now keeping tabs of the votes from previous episodes. Which are;

****

Joey (6)

Ami (2)

Everyone else hasn't got a vote yet since the slate was wiped clean…

__

Hikari: The loss of another Tsunami member will always help, and I guess I'm glad it's one I don't have to feel terribly guilty about…

Vote: UKYO

Hikari: …but just a bit. Ukyo, sorry, but you are now the main threat. I'll keep your words to heart though…

Ami: The blood of Tsunami is that…it's blood thicker than the water that comes from the hands of Sailor Mercury…

Vote: SAKURA

Ami: Whether it's hopeless or not, we're carrying the votes.

Sakura: From one fighter to another, the worst injury a fighter can have is his or her pride…

Vote: UKYO

Sakura: …if pride hurts, then what you will be feeling now is 10 times worse. Sorry.

Ukyo: Ah well, is this it?

Vote: SAKURA

Ukyo: Maybe, but I'll still get the last words…

Joey: I've voted for Ashitaka, so my soul can take out my own teammates…well, except maybe for Shinobu…

Vote: UKYO

Joey: …you're not going to be a blot on my conscience when I win that money for Serenity…you made a great okonomiyaki though…

Shinobu: I'm glad we're not voting for Joey…and I guess almost any vote feels bad now…

Vote: SAKURA

Shinobu: …I just hope when it's my turn, they feel the same guilt I do…

(Finally…)

Ruri: …idiot.

(We don't see her vote…)

* * * *

Julia: A bit more advanced that the way I did it, but just as affective. Now, the votes have been tabled, so please turn your attention to the big blue screen…

(The group does so, nervousness in the air…)

Julia: Now, let's see what's happened…

(The screen flashes, and the first name comes up…)

Julia: Ukyo.

Ukyo: Wow…what a surprise…

Julia: Ah…second vote, Ukyo.

(Ukyo sighs and holds Shinobu's hand closer, like they did in that fateful first vote…)

Julia: Third vote. Sakura…hmm, cherry blossoms seem to get in this game a lot don't they?

(Sakura blushes, but shrugs…)

Julia: Vote four, Ukyo.

(Ukyo shakes her head…)

Julia: Next vote…no, not yet, Sakura. 3 for Ukyo and 2 to Sakura. Next vote…Sakura.

(Sakura nods, still a smile.)

Julia: If the next vote is for either of the fighting girls, then they go. Anyone else and we go to a tie, and considering that neither of you have any votes, this could be messy. We've had two ties already, both messy…

(Ruri nods, remembering Tamahomes, whilst Ashitaka looks down bowed to the floor…)

Julia: The final vote…

(The flash, the stare…and the gasp of breath…)

Julia: …Sakura.

(Sakura stutters, not expecting this at all…at first, she seems to want to ask about the computer being faulty…but realises nope…the screen never lies. Joey also stares in shock, as does Ukyo, but for her, it's a good shock. Shinobu has a sempai smile on her face, Ami also smiling, Hikari neutral and Ruri…well, being Ruri.)

Julia: Sakura Kasunago, can you please come up here?

(Sakura stands up wobbily, still unable to accept it…but goes up there nonetheless, looking over the group, knowing someone betrayed her…)

Julia: Sakura, your time on the island has gone. The song contains your passing…(Power of One plays)…it's time for you to go.

(Sakura nods, makes one look to the gang…and leaves, no goodbyes, not even to Joey….it's over.)

Julia: Cherry blossom's fall in spring, but in the dead of night, this one has fallen. Well, Chromus will be back tomorrow…but for night, all of you, return to your camp, and wonder what has happened…

(The guys and girls do that, as the blood of a Locus has been broken…but so has the heart of a tidal wave…)

(…and somewhere in that 6, a small smile appears on a blue-headed girl…)

* * * *

****

Sakura's confessional;

Well…I was had. That's all I can say. I don't know who did it…maybe Joey perhaps blood did run thicker than water…Hikari, her closeness to Shinobu? Or Ruri to Ami? Something happened which I wasn't aware of…and I blew it. That is what my epitaph will say…but I have no regrets. I played the game to win…and it didn't end that way…but in the end, I at least can see something in the game, and say what to say at the jury, depending on who gets there. Oh, and Joey…no matter what happened between us…make sure that Mai girl doesn't kill you…what? You don't know what I'm on about…(chuckles)…let's just say I have good eyes…

****

Who Sakura wants to win – Joey – Difficult one because I'm still unsure what happened at council, but I guess just for the fact that he does have a kind heart, and his reason is excellent…just for that, he gets my vote.

****

Who Sakura thinks will win - Shinobu – I don't think she realises how good of a chance she has to win. Her sweet and innocent character is perfect for getting votes, and the great thing for her is, she doesn't even realise it. She is loved by everyone in the tribe, even Ruri I think, which means if she gets in the final two, she could sweep the jury…

****

Who Sakura wants to go next – Ukyo – No reason, just I think she as far as winning the money goes, is the least deserving. 

THE FINAL VOTE

__

Ruri: Balthasar is taken out. The first of the three who need to go if someone with honour and deserving to win the money is to make it. Yes, it may be idiotic to go after my own tribe…but on a personal basis, I like all of Tsunami a bit more than Sakura. Oh…no offence.

* * * *

****

Sakura's stats on the island;

Sakura was physically fit, and able and had all round skills. In the early stages of the game, she was not a bother to anyone and glided through to the merge. During that time and before in fact, she managed to get with secret meetings with Joey of Tsunami and got into a friendship which became something...more. This friendship eventually led to Joey going with Locus to finish off the once invincible Tsunami. However, what Sakura didn't count on was a double cross from young Ruri, and found herself lost for words when the final vote wasn't for Ukyo…but for her…

****

VOTES

Sakura (4) – Ami, Shinobu, Ukyo, Ruri

Ukyo (3) – Hikari, Joey, Sakura

Next time;

__

One of the three is down, who is Ruri's next target? And what happens when Hikari finds out Ruri's vote for Sakura?

Joey is all alone…in a desperate measure, he pleads for help from Shinobu. Shinobu may be willing to forgive and forget…but what about Ami and Ukyo?

Reward Challenge: Boot Camp meets Battle Athletes: A simple obstacle course…to be taken twice? 

Immunity Challenge: Shinobu may have already had a visit from Taichi and Kaolla, but she could be visiting more old friends…however, she musn't speak with them! The last to crack wins immunity…

And then 6 become 5…

* * * *

It's slowly beginning to wind down now. Soon, this epic will be sent to the graveyard, and I can focus primarily on Pokemole 2: The Remix.

So 6 left, who will make the final 4? Already a few interesting choices for the final four…let's just say that you won't be disappointed, and I hope the final 2 may surprise you…

For now, goodbye! R & R please!


	12. The Gloves Are Off

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

****

The Gloves Are Off

So, we are getting ever so closer to the end. Just 6 left, which means only 3 more chapters left (5th person, then the final 4 will have two eliminated, and then the final result…). So let's see who Chrissy-boy viciously votes off this time…

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus, still not cured, on the phone with someone…)

Chromus: …look, we've got to hold on to our current forms right until the reunion, that way, Washu and Skuld can do their thing right…(under his breath) as long as they aren't arguing over who is the smarter of the two…(Out loud)…you got that Tom?

(A bit of silence)

Chromus: You're still upset over Misty getting voted off? GET OVER IT! (switches phone off) If I do a third one, make sure I get Donald himself…or Arp, Globie, Star, FF…heck, anyone other than Tom…

(Shot and overview of the island as Chromus emerges from where Julia was that night…)

__

Chromus: As the night casts it's black shadow, just when it was safe to be in Locus, one of their own betrays them. Then again, was she ever on their side? Ruri has made the strategy, the 'Magi' strategy, work for her and has eliminated Sakura last night. Now, what else can happen?

(The walk back to camp – the three girls, Ami, Shinobu and Ukyo are pretty much happy, especially Ukyo, at things going back to right. However, the other Minori member isn't quite as happy…)

Joey: O.K, who was it? 

(Both Hikari and Ruri are pretty much unfazed from Joey's outburst, although Hikari seems a bit shaken…but not from Joey.)

Hikari: It wasn't me…I know that. Cross my heart.

Joey: Hmmm…considering how religious Hikari is, I believe her. So Ruri? It was you wasn't it?

(Ruri doesn't speak and simply walks ahead of Joey, to the point of frustration for the duelist…)

Joey: Hey kid, I'm talking to you!

(Ruri continues to walk on and instead, Ami notices the girl and waves her on. Ruri continues, but just for the record…)

Ruri: Idiot.

* * * *

****

CURRENT SURVIVORS:

Ami Mizuno – Sailor Moon

Hikari Horaki – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Joey Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ruri Hoshino – Martian Successor Nadesico

Shinobu Maehara – Love Hina

Ukyo Kuonji – Ranma ½

****

JURY:

Ashitaka – Princess Mononoke

Sakura Kasunago – Street Fighter Alpha

Felicia – Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge

* * * *

****

DAY 31 – 7.45am

__

Chromus: The morning of Day 31. This morning begins another 3-day cycle as just 6 now remain, and for Hikari, each day is now like a sword of Damascus dangling above their heads…

(Shot of Hikari, the only one up, looking to make the breakfast, but in a subdued way…)

__

Hikari: The fact that Ruri had to have voted for Sakura was both good and bad. Good because it at least made the shaky coalition the 4 of us had practically destroyed, and bad…for the same reason. 

Hikari: I think I understand why…but…

Ruri: …you still are wondering kanjou?

(Hikari is surprised to see Ruri, not making a peep, behind her)

Hikari: Ruri, um…I'm sorry, I didn't notice you…

Ruri: That's O.K. That's why I want to talk with you as well…I think it's only fair, can you come with me please?

Hikari: Huh? Why?

Ruri: You'll see…

(Ruri takes Hikari by the hand, the Eva girl blushing slightly before the two walk off. Hikari complains that she won't be able to do breakfast, Ruri counters with 'Ukyo just got a reprieve, the least she can do is cook…')

* * * *

****

8.20am

(…fortunately, as she is 95% of the time, Ruri is right, as Ukyo is indeed going into the breakfast with much gutso…)

__

Ukyo: When that final vote for Sakura came out, I was expecting to say goodbye to my friends here. But instead, I'm still here, on cloud nine and realising the dream is still there. Remind me to thank whoever changed that last vote…

(Ukyo is cooking, and humming her verses to the song 'Yooi Don!' a group fiancé song, involving her, Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi…)

(…someone not in as a happy mood, Joey, still reacts to the breakfast sizzling on the makeshift pan, although not as enthusiastic as before…)

Joey: Urgghh…what world am I living in now…

Ukyo: He's lost himself.

Joey: Oh…food…(collapses as Ukyo sweatdrops…)

Ukyo: I would pity him, really I would…

* * * *

****

8.45am

(By now, Shinobu and Ami have got up and smelt the breakfast, although still no sign of Hikari and Shinobu, Ami of course thinks she knows where they went, but keeps it to herself for the moment.)

Ukyo: If they don't get back soon, Joey's is going to eat their share…

Joey: No thanks…not hungry for food by traitor girls…

(Underneath her voice, Ukyo mutters 'pot calling the kettle black')

Ami: I think he's gone…

Shinobu: Um Joey, are you alright?

Joey: Er…oh sure kid, fine. (begins to eat some rice, but he's obviously not in too much condition to do anything…)

__

Shinobu: After Sakura went, it seems Joey has lot that spirit and will to fight…it's rather sad…

Ami: (shouting) Ruri! Hikari! Breakfast is ready!

* * * *

Ruri: …that's why I did it.

Hikari: But how can you be sure what your choices will happen?

Ruri: They well…(sighs)…whether I like it or not, but what the magi say goes, and they say that…

(They then hear Ami, and nod)

Hikari: I'm still not sure about it, but at the moment, I'll trust you Ruri-ruri.

(The two walk off to rejoin the others…)

* * * *

(At the breakfast table, Joey is slightly more animated, well, if occasional glares at Ruri which the girl barely notices counts…)

__

Hikari: It's hard to notice that Sakura is gone. The only way you'd know is by the way Joey is acting…

Ami: I don't think Joey got much sleep last night, the anxiety of Sakura going must have hit him hard, it was like he didn't expect it, and his heart has been removed by a snatcher…

Joey: Whether I like it or not, Sakura is gone and I need to get on with…er, what was I doing here by the way? Oh yes…money, win, for sister. I'll do that…right after I have a quick nap…

Hikari: Joey, that's where the fire used to be, the ashes are still hot…

Joey: YEOOOWWW! 

Ruri: Idiot.

Joey: Hey, I didn't need to hear that from you, you traitor…

Ruri: Really? Am I really the traitor?

Joey: Yes, of course you are, and you call me the idiot! You voted against us, your tribe and your chance to wi…

Ruri: Aren't you a part of Tsunami tribe?

(Silence…as Ami slaps her head in frustration in Joey, Shinobu looks sad and Ukyo has a satisfied smirk…)

Joey: Well, yes, but…

Ruri: And don't I have a reason going against you? (calm) Like maybe when I was threatened when I was trying to 'recruit' Ami?

(Now Joey is looking with an idiotic look, as everyone, even Hikari, are staring at the duelist, to see how he can get out of this one…)

Ruri: Maybe you should consider your own actions Mr Wheeler before you consider others…

(Ruri stands up, bows for the meal and goes off to wash her plate, leaving 'Mr Wheeler' a bit stunned, and the others in a mixed range of emotions, of smiles, stares, shock and silence…)

__

Ami: Ruri hit it on the head, people may blame others but in the end, it's our own actions that decide our fate. 

* * * *

****

10.15am

__

Chromus: With the groups becoming smaller, the conversations also get smaller. It's hard to distinguish who is with who, but one is obvious…Joseph Wheeler may have to go through this alone now…

(Shot of Joey with his wallet with his sister's picture in it)

__

Joey: In the past, if all else failed, I've had my friends with me. Yugi, Tristan and Tea. Here, it seemed similar at first…but then it changed when I met Sakura. I never thought I'd go down the Mai route of sneakiness…but like her, it ended in disaster.

(Joey closes his wallet)

Joey: Sorry sis…maybe this is the end for me…

(Shot of Shinobu with Ami as the duelist stands up and heads for whatever…)

Shinobu: It feels bad that it ended like this…

Ami: I know Shinobu, I know, but each to their own decisions…

(Both girls shake their heads, as Ami resumes tutoring Shinobu, filling in for both Keitaro and Naru in this instance…)

Hikari: Ami is pretty smart Ruri, you think if you and her swapped places, the respective worlds would figure out the distance…

Ruri: I just think they might…(points at her Sasami pigtails)…that might be a giveaway…

Hikari: …I guess, plus I guess the fact that you can't turn into a Scout would kind of be a problem…(smiles)…hey.

Ruri: Huh?

Hikari: After the reward challenge, do you want me to give you a hair cut?

Ruri: (surprised) What?

Hikari: You know, to surprise your shipmates back on the Nadesico, this weeks Ruri-chan!

Ruri: (very close to sweatdropping…) Ummm…

Hikari: Come on, it will be fun! We could design you a whole new look…

Ruri: Hikari-kanjou, I'm sure if I should…

Hikari: Oh don't worry, I'm pretty good, I did it for my sisters back home, there is no reason why I couldn't do it for you…or do you want it cut?

(Ruri fingers her pigtails, and thinks…before standing up…)

Ruri: I would be honoured.

Hikari: Huh?

Ruri: (smiles slightly) I could say it was a souvenir from my new friend on the island.

(Hikari blushes slightly, but nods as Ruri and Hikari take a walk together before the challenge…)

(Shot of Ukyo up a tree, trying to cut down some sugar cane and an edible nut or two, but has kept a birds-eye view of everyone there…)

Ukyo: Those guys together, they look so sweet…(sighs)…why isn't it the same for me?

__

Ukyo: I've never been the angsty type person…but looking at everyone else, it kinda shows that I'm the odd girl out…I think I have been since Felicia went. However, I still want to win this and as long as Shinchan and Ami-chan are still with me, there is always hope. Just for me, not a lot of it…

Ukyo: I never realised how lonely I was…

* * * *

****

11.00am

Joey: I'm going on ahead…I just want to get this over with…

Hikari: I think Joey is still a bit tired…

Shinobu: Poor boy…

Ukyo: We've still got these challenges now?

Ami: I think any victory will lighten anyone up now, I just hope they've got a good reward ready…

Ruri: It won't matter if we don't catch up…

Ami: Huh? (realises Joey has gone a bit too ahead…) Aw…wait for us…

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

Boot Camp At Survivor, Battle Athletes style…

(Shot of a poor unfortunate sap still trapped in Tom's body…in other words, Chromus isn't an happy camper…)

Chromus: I can't believe I've got to wait until the reunion to be fixed…don't those two realise I'm busy…

Ukyo: Guess whatever he went for didn't work…

Chromus: You said it sister…but anyway, I'd better get this going, contractual obligations and all that…anyway, we've prepared a little assault course for you guys to sink your teeth in…

(The 'course' is roughly a mile along the beach, although it actually starts in the sea. From the start, the six will swim to the beach, then after a small run, there are a series of bikes awaiting everyone, where they will ride for half a mile before running for the end.)

(However, there is always a catch, but no telling yet…)

Chromus: Well, this is a very physical reward challenge, as you will soon see. First, we'll transport you into the ocean, where you will swim from Point A to Point B, and then go through the course as you can see. It's mostly running, but you'll have to catch up on your bike skills.

(Most of the group shake their heads at the challenge, but Chromus smiles.)

Chromus: However, trust me on this, anyone can win this challenge. So, let's get this show on the road…

(Shot of Chromus transporting the 6 castaways by boat as there are 6 buoys, signalling a starting point. Chromus situates them in alphabetical order from left to right (Ami, Hikari, Joey, Ruri, Shinobu, Ukyo) and begins to prepare to drive to the top half of the island, where the finishing line is.)

Chromus: Oh, and you may start if you wish…

(Before anyone can resist the urge to sweatdrop, Joey starts swimming. That is like a bullet shot for everyone, and they also start. Little do they know that Chromus is timing then at the end of the course, for what reason, only the demented mind of the British author can tell you…)

(The first leg of swimming however shows the determination of the group. Ami takes the lead as swimming is her event, however Joey is holding his own, with Ukyo third. Ruri is surprisingly fourth* with Hikari behind her and Shinobu last, however the distance between all six isn't that different, whilst Ami is a fair distance ahead of Joey, the rest are quite close together…)

(On the finish line, Chromus with a pair of binoculars, keeps an eye on things…and tries not to stare too long…)

Chromus: Geez…Ucchan in a swimsuit really boggles the mind…then again, Ami is pretty sweet herself, and Ruri in that spotted suit is so kawaii! And as for Shinobu and Hik…(realises the camera is on)…err…ummm…anyway, Ami unsurprisingly is commanding herself in the sea, but they better not burn out too early…especially as this isn't as straightforward as it seems.

(Ami is the first to leave the water, and take a few breaths. Fortunately, she had increased her lead over Ukyo who moved into second ahead of Joey. She begins running with about an 8 metre lead. Ukyo steps out and walks ahead for a bit as Joey seems exhausted. Ukyo slowly begins jogging to keep Ami in sight. Ruri, not seemingly fazed from her swim jogs ahead, although she can't keep up with Joey. Hikari on the other hand seems content to speed up as she exit the swimming, with Shinobu still last, but stops and breathes properly before running.)

(Current standings; Ami ahead by 8 metres over Ukyo. Joey ahead of Ruri by a couple of metres with Hikari closing in, Shinobu a fair bit behind.)

(Ami reaches the bikes but Ukyo has caught some ground in the running. Ami rushes off in speed, no time for pacing herself. Ukyo gets on the bike a short time later and rushes off to try and catch up with the Mercury scout.)

(Joey is only just ahead of Hikari as the two reach the bikes. Joey however seems to be more able on the bikes than Hikari and starts to go ahead of her. Ruri then reaches the bikes…)

Ruri: O.K, what part of my memory says how to use a 20th century bicycle?

(Ruri tentavelly puts her feet on the beds and sits down.)

Ruri: There, not too difficult.

(Ruri starts…and falls…)

Ruri: (sighs) Baka.

(Shinobu manages to get on the bike as Chromus wonders where to get some stabilisers from…makes a mental note for Skuld to do that…meanwhile Ruri manages to get the hang of it eventually but Shinobu is slightly ahead of her now. Back at the top, Ami is seen as an excellent bike rider, and is increasing the lead over Ukyo. Ukyo on the other hand is not a bike rider, and is struggling. Joey is starting to catch up, drifting away from Hikari, who at least has a sufficient lead over Shinobu and Ruri.)

(Ami reaches the drop off point, stretches slightly and begins her jog, a routine she does back home as well. Ukyo manages to get second place, but is now 12 metres behind Ami. Joey, only just behind her now, also begins his run, but is obviously tired. Hikari looks tired as well as she turns in, and simply jogs.)

(Ruri and Shinobu literally come in unison as they begin to run. Shinobu has the advantage of a taller frame and goes ahead of the girl, but neither of them seem tired, so it may not be hopeless…)

(Joey realises he can't catch up with the two girls and seems to almost give up, but he manages to get out of his slump as Hikari is catching up. However, it's a two horse race between Ami and Ukyo.)

(At the finish line, Chromus's large watch reads 6 minutes gone, and looks ahead of the horizon…)

Chromus: I think I see them…

(Indeed, Ami is first, and has a smile on her face as she's huffing and puffing. There is no sign of Ukyo as she comes within the finishing line. Ukyo appears then, but about 5 metres behind Ami as the bluenette crosses first…)

Ami: 6 minutes 12 seconds…

Ukyo: 6 minutes 17 seconds…

(Ami and Ukyo hug after the victory for Ami, however, Chromus is still timing…)

(As the dust clears, pride has obviously been a factor as Joey Wheeler emerges in third place.)

Joey: 6 minutes 42 seconds…

(Hikari follows a bit later…)

Hikari: 7 minutes 7 seconds.

(Finally, in a sweet gesture, Ruri and Shinobu, holding hands, enter together to the applause of the other four and Chromus)

Ruri/Shinobu: 7 minutes 50 seconds.

* * * *

Chromus: Well, a great challenge and well won by Miss Ami Mizuno…

(Everyone congratulates Ami…)

Chromus: …however, it isn't as simple as that.

(That gets their attention…)

Chromus: You see, it isn't exactly fair, no offense, that someone like Ruri has a chance against someone like Ami or Ukyo…

Ruri: None taken, you're just stating facts.

Chromus: So tonight, this race will be done again…but with a difference.

(Chromus reveals a table…)

Person 

Time 

When They Leave 

Ruri 

7 minutes 50 seconds 

1st (with Shinobu) 

Shinobu 

7 minutes 50 seconds 

1st (with Ruri) 

Hikari 

7 minutes 7 seconds 

2nd (43 seconds after S/R) 

Joey 

6 minutes 42 seconds 

3rd (25 seconds after H) 

Ukyo 

6 minutes 17 seconds 

4th (25 seconds after J) 

Ami 

6 minutes 12 seconds 

5th (5 seconds after U) 

Chromus: You can probably see the real challenge, because if it goes the same way as it the first time, it should be a complete tie, which means this time, you may need to go beyond your limits. The challenge will resume at 8pm where the reward challenge will come to an end, and the reward will finally be delivered to one of you. This time, By the time Ruri and Shinobu have left, 1 minute and 38 seconds later, Ami will have made the start, and you'll be ready for more. I'll see you later guys…

(Chromus leaves, as the group, mostly exhausted from that experience, are left stunned that they have to do it again, especially Ami, who felt the reward was in her grasp…)

(..but just before he does…)

Hikari: Chris?

Chromus: Huh…yes Hikari?

Hikari: Can I ask you a favour?

* * * *

__

Ami: I felt that was mine, and now we've got to do it again…now I understand what Chris meant by 'anyone can win this challenge'

Ruri: I had a feeling that there was more to this challenge than it seemed. Indeed, my own limitations are shown when compared to the athletes Ami and Ukyo are. So yes, I feel glad that I can try this again…

(Chromus has dropped off the lot in his motorcycle and carry, as the group need every ounce of rest they can get…)

(…however, the challenge has at least made Joey talk again…)

Joey: Oh man…this is more torture than listening to Tristan…

Ukyo: Nah…listening to Shampoo would give you more of a headache than anything…

Ami: Now that's mean guys…

Joey/Ukyo: Sorry…

Ami: …after all it's when Rei and Usagi have an argument, that's the real pain.

(The two sweatdrop before chuckle.)

Ukyo: Wow Ami, didn't think you had it in you…

Hikari: Guys, there is nothing worse than Asuka when she's in one of her moods…I think I'm the only person she hasn't got mad at yet…

Ruri: Hmmm…the only person I can see even remotely like this is Miss Subaru…

(As the group continue to make fun of their friends and colleagues, every moment counts for the reward challenge…)

* * * *

****

2.00pm

(…which Joey takes to quite literally, as he is catching on the lost sleep he didn't get last night…)

Shinobu: Maybe Joey is now accepting what happened last night…

Ruri: I think he is as well. So he isn't a compete idiot.

(Shinobu, Ruri and Ami are sitting together around a fire, as Ukyo and Hikari begin cooking, the three studying, Shinobu with her middle school problems, getting two tutors like Ami and Ruri helping a lot…with Ruri also helping Ami as well.)

Ukyo: Geez, studying here…I'd have thought you came here just to get away from it Ami…

Ami: I know…but I can't help it. It feels like I need to study at all times…to follow my own dreams and wishes…

Shinobu: What about you two? Hikari? Ucchan? How are you at school?

Hikari: Me? Well, I'm the class representive and am the top student at least in Japanese, Home Economics and English. Asuka actually graduated in college but she isn't too good at the Japanese schooling system.

Ukyo: Let's see…along with Home Economics, my strongest subjects were Literature and Art, but studying kinda comes second place when you own your own restaurant and also a fiancé of Ranma Saotome…

Joey: *snore*

Hikari: …and I'll think we'll avoid any hope of anything from Joey's schooling…

(The girls chuckle. Eventually, it becomes more of a school studying session between the 5 of them, as Hikari makes a few riceballs as the group enjoy their rest whilst they've got it…)

Hikari: Hey Ruri, you ready?

Ruri: (nods) Sure.

Ukyo: Huh? Ready for what?

Hikari: (winking) It's a secret, Ruri-chan, let's go for a walk.

* * * *

2.30pm

(Hikari is well into her stride…using a clean pair of scissors?)

Ruri: You actually asked him and he said yes?

Hikari: (shrugs) He may be in that Tom body, but he's got a weakness for cute girls. Besides, I told him that the scissors were to give Ruri a whole new look, and he went into a 'Ruri-ruri kawaii!' routine before submitting…

Ruri: Idiot. (but smiles)

(Hikari continues her work, cutting some of Ruri's bangs in front of her forehead, as Ruri waits patiently…under the 'Magi' area. Her hair let down as Hikari is now making it a bit shorter, more Sasami length (note: Ruri hair let down is a fair bit longer than Sasami/Tsunami's from Tenchi Muyo)…)

* * * *

Hikari: Well, what do you guys think? (sweatdrops) Well…

(Shot of Ami, Ukyo and Shinobu all starry eyed as the short haired Ruri, basically her hair without her ponytails, but shorter, making her look a lot more like the adult she sounds like…)

Ukyo: That is so cool…

Shinobu: Kawaii!

Ruri: I guess it wasn't the worst idea in the world…

Ami: We would get a male's opinion but…

(Shot of Joey snoring anyway…as the girls facefault…)

* * * *

(Joey gets up around 5.30 and after finishing off the leftover riceballs, it seems that at least for now, he's in a better mood…)

__

Joey: Sure, when Sakura went, I felt like the world has come to an end, however I realised that what happens at any time is all out of our hands…I hate to sound like Yugi, but I better believe in my own heart this time rather than the heart of the cards…

(…and then sees Ruri, and thinks he's got a new teammate…)

(After Ukyo rightfully sends him into the ocean, Joey decides to talk to the only blue haired girl he can at least trust…)

* * * *

(Shot of Joey talking with Shinobu…)

Joey: I'm glad that you didn't take everything to heart Shinobu…

Shinobu: I know that Joey, whether you want to win this game or not…I've never been in doubt where your heart is…

Joey: (smiles) Thanks ki…I mean Shinobu.

Shinobu: (also smiles) No, thank you.

__

Joey: Oh, the last time I called Shinobu a kid, she burst into tears…and when that happens, her tears are a worse stab in you than a spatula smack or a Shine Aqua thingamajig…

(Shot of Ukyo with Ami, shaking her head but smiling…)

Ukyo: She's too soft…but that's what makes her so adorable…

Ami: I know, a heart of gold.

Ukyo: I tell you though, I'll hate her guts if she suddenly decides she has a crush on Ranma…

(Ami stiffles as chuckle as the two girls prepare to enjoy a last hour of sun before the long walk to a dreaded re-run of this mornings challenge…)

Ruri: I wonder what this reward is if it's going to be handed out at night…

Hikari: A good nights sleep on a bed…with pillows…

Ruri: That would be nice. Missing my old bed…and my fish figurine…

Hikari: Figurine? Never thought you'd be the type Ruri…you're so mature…

Ruri: One of the few childhood memories…and also recent ones of my memory…that I care to cherish…(blushes slightly)

Hikari: Huh? Are you…blushing?

Ruri: N…No Hikari-kanjou, not at all.

Hikari: Ruri-ruri, you are a genius and an adorable girl…but you're a terrible liar…

Ruri: (sighs) Ruri-ruri no baka…

(Hikari laughs at Ruri's honesty, as the two decided to stay in the shade and talk a bit more, and wondering what the prize is…)

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE: PART 2

8.00pm

(Now dusk and the skies of black coming down, Chromus has put night vision goggles as the group make it to the beach, and are helped into the sea by Chromus and his boat. This time, the sea has been made into lanes, lighted by the spirits of the forest (Ashitaka's presence must have helped…) as Chromus smiles in the dark.)

Chromus: Hikari done a good job…that looks so…

*WHACK*

Ukyo: Sorry Chrissy, but I had to do it…

Chromus: …no problem, it's only been a few months since you hit me at AS4…

Ukyo: Glad you understand.

Chromus: (shakes the cobwebs) Once again, the table.

Person 

Time 

When They Leave 

Ruri 

7 minutes 50 seconds 

1st (with Shinobu) 

Shinobu 

7 minutes 50 seconds 

1st (with Ruri) 

Hikari 

7 minutes 7 seconds 

2nd (43 seconds after S/R) 

Joey 

6 minutes 42 seconds 

3rd (25 seconds after H) 

Ukyo 

6 minutes 17 seconds 

4th (25 seconds after J) 

Ami 

6 minutes 12 seconds 

5th (5 seconds after U) 

Chromus: I will start here and shout your name when it's your turn to go. As soon as the last person (Ami) goes, I will head off to the finish line and await the reward winner. I wish all of you the best of luck…

(They all nod, as Chromus get's ready…)

Chromus: Now, let's…

(A huge scream has just occurred…)

Hikari: What was that?

Chromus: (smiles) Ah, Tom has just come back from the hospital…

Joey: Huh?

Chromus: Never mind…Ruri, Shinobu, you two will go as soon as I say 'go', got it?

(The two nod)

Chromus: Very well…on your marks, get set…and go!

(Ruri and Shinobu take off down their respective paths, knowing in 43 seconds, Hikari will be after them. Ruri is the better swimmer, and takes a slender lead over Shinobu as they take down the swimming path. As they nearly reached the end, Chromus signals for Hikari to start.)

(With Ruri exiting first, Hikari needs to pick up speed and think about pacing herself later, especially when Joey is given the signal to start, as he does, Shinobu has left the water and begins the first running stretch, a short run to the bikes. Hikari bolts down with confident strokes, whilst Joey is swimming with aggression and adreneline, intelligence…hmm…)

(With Joey catching up to Hikari as the girl comes to the end, Ukyo begins. 5 seconds later, Ami starts and Chromus gets out of there. Meanwhile, Ruri has reached the bikes, still in the lead, and this time is more confident on the bikes (plus we added stabelizers this time, night biking isn't Chromus' strong suit…) as Ruri peddles down. However, with the shortest reach, she struggles as Shinobu begins to get there. Joey has now overtaken Hikari down the running and sees Shinobu in sight.)

(Ami is out of the water ahead of Ukyo and makes a run down for the bikes. Ami knows when to jog and when to run as she patiently makes her way, not looking back to see where Ukyo is.)

(Shinobu is aware that Joey and Hikari aren't far behind, and despite the lights pointing the way, is pretty scared of the area. Eventually, when Joey is closing in on her and Ruri not in sight, Shinobu's adreneline and fear is too much and she skids to the side, and simply withdraws from the race. Hikari, passing her, seems ready to stop, but carries on.)

(Ruri is nearing the end of the course, but is very tired. She has to rest for a bit before taking on the long run. She can hear some pedals coming in, as Joey seems out of breath, but is ready for a dash. He has a good lead over Hikari, whose hesitation seems to have cut her out of the running…)

(Ami and Ukyo meanwhile are at the bikes and are bombing down. Ami again showing as the better bike rider, and knowing she has to go fast, begins to speed up to catch up with the pack. Ukyo is beginning to drift behind now.)

(Ruri is now exhausted and is now walking and jogging, to catch some of her breath, not used to streneous activity. She hears someone coming and tries to increase her speed, but her legs won't let her. She hears the person come closer, and sounding exhausted…)

(Joey sees Ruri in sight and goes to pass her despite his exhaustation. Hikari is now far behind, but Joey is now running on adrenaline.)

(Ami, not tired, takes the run and knows that only passing Shinobu means that the others are on the run, picks up the pace. Ukyo follows about 30 seconds later, and as the better runner, begins to try and sprint the last 400 metres.)

(Joey with 200 metres to go, cannot seem to hold himself in, but continues with guts. Hikari has just been passed by Ami, and decides to withdraw from the race. Ukyo passes Hikari, realising that only a few left…)

(Ruri also withdraws after Ami and Ukyo pass her. It's a three horse race this time.)

(Ami is catching up fast, but she hears Ukyo also running at stretch. Ukyo is quicker, but Ami has a good lead. However, she sees Joey in the distance, Ami tries to speed up, realising Ukyo is going to go all out…)

(…and stops short as Joey passes the finish line about 5 metres ahead of Ami, who finishes just ahead of Ukyo. Joey collapses, but gives a whoop of joy on his victory…and then coughs out the sand he just inhaled…)

* * * *

Chromus: What a contest, and indeed, what an upset, as Joey Wheeler pulls ahead and gets the victory on persistance, spirit and guts! Joey, I commend an excellent performance…

(Joey shrugs it off…humility is not good on him…^_^)

Chromus: …and I think after that, you need a good relax, so come on lad, let's get you to a top class hotel in the suburb regions of Neo-Tokyo, where a jakuzzi, food, drink and a real bed await you…

(Joey's smiles will need to surgically removed, as the others are muted, surprised, happy for Joey or just cursing under their breath…)

Chromus: …we'll take your comrades back first, and then we'll head out into town…

Joey: Yes sir!

(A victory for the duelist, and one he needed. Especially for an immunity tomorrow…)

* * * *

****

8.35pm

Ami: I think…sleep is an option I wouldn't refuse…

__

Chromus: After getting back together on the island, it's a girls night in as Joey is away, the girls will play…

(Shot of Shinobu collapsing on the shoulder of Hikari, half-asleep)

__

Chromus: …or maybe not.

(Ukyo carries Shinobu piggy-back to the camp, as the others all agree that an early night is what they all need…meanwhile…)

(Shot as Chromus arrives as Joey, still looking ready to collapse, finally pays attention for once to what the author is saying…)

Chromus: Well Joseph, you ready?

Joey: Yep!

(For the first time, Chromus is ready to drive off the island setting and straight into the suburbs of Neo-Tokyo. The drive takes 45 minutes, but it's worth it, as the newly formed 'Night Sabres 5 Star Hotel' is a sight for sore eyes…)

Chromus: You see Joey, when the Sabres saved the world, they basically were finally recognised as the heroines they are, despite to the majority of the Japanese population they are unknown, this basically is revolved around their exploits. And so…er, Joey?

(Joey has simply got off the boat and headed off into the hotel, as Chromus tries his best not to facefault…which he fails…)

(Inside the hotel)

****

9.20pm

Chromus: Reservation under RCW please?

Joey: RCW?

Chromus: Reward Challenge Winner…hey, I'm not that biased, I didn't know who was going to win…

Boomer Reception Lady: Please sign here please.

(Joey, not exactly used to seeing robots talking like humans, almost leaps out of his skin…)

Joey: YAAAAAAAHHHH!

Chromus: Oh, I forgot about that. Despite the mistrust of boomers after the Sabre's destruction of Galactia, the fact that Nene and Mackey have gone into business thanks to Sylia Stingray in making their own line, they've at least got a decent fanbase. Besides, I thought it would be funny to see your reaction…

(Joey is currently auditioning for Madame Tussad's, a famous waxworks…)

Chromus: …yeah, that's the one. Come on Joey, let's get some food down your gullet…

(The mention of food snaps him out of it as Chromus pays the boomer a tip, hey even robots take them, and the two going into the main dining hall for a 5 star nosh.)

* * * *

(After Chromus leaves, Joey heads for his room, which has a mini-fridge, a king-sized bed, a full digital television and some mints of course. Joey bolts for the TV, having a look what is on, after missing it for so many weeks…)

(After Joey has finally had enough watching Doreamon and Ayeshi No Cares, he collapses on the bed as at least for tonight, he will have a peaceful sleep…)

(Shot of the island)

(…but then again, so do the girls, as they don't have to deal with Joey's snoring…)

* * * *

****

DAY 32

__

Chromus: Through hell fire and brimstone, the survivors wake up, 5 from a sticky camp and mosquito nets, the other from a comfortable bed in a nearby hotel…

(But whilst that has been happening, Chromus has been busy for the next challenge, and as he packs up to pick up Joey, the 5 girls begin to speculate the next immunity challenge…)

****

9.00am

(Shot of the girls having a breakfast together, Ami has managed to catch a fish and at least, they've had something half-decent in their tummies…)

Ukyo: I dunno how well rested Joey is going to be, but if he's going all out, this may present a problem…

Shinobu: Um, I still don't know why…

Ami: Don't worry Shinobu-chan, we need to wait until the challenge happens anyway.

Ruri: The work of a chef, a genius and an eternally shy girl. (thinks for a second) For some reason, it works.

Hikari: (smiles) In the end, we're all completely different, but have the same goals, no matter how different our reasoning may be.

(The 5 nods, as Joey is about to get a rude awakening…)

* * * *

Chromus: WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!

(Told ya.)

Joey: Wha? Wazzit? Is it time to beat Kaiba?

Chromus: For you, that would take a million years. But now, we've got an immunity challenge to hustle to, so I suggest you get some breakfast down before you leave this place…honestly…

(As Chromus goes 3:16, the realisation of how important this immunity begins to dawn for Joey…)

* * * *

****

10.00am

(Shot of Joey with Chromus sitting down, enjoying some home cooked breakfast, traditional Japanese for Joey, whilst Chromus settles for some cereal and toast.)

Chromus: So Joey, do you think you've got a chance?

Joey: If for my sis, I'll do anything. If I have to go against them, I will. I have to positively, decisively, win immunity today.

Chromus: I see…well good luck, because this one will be a real toughy…

Joey: I don't like the way you said that…

(With Joey desperate to win immunity, how will it affect the others?)

(Island shot, the girls are doing their activities, as they begin to spread out and talk…)

Ukyo: Shinchan, you O.K?

Shinobu: Yeah…I think. The game has really got to me Ucchan. After all this, I feel I can handle anything like Urashima-sempai always told me…

Ukyo: I think you always could, ever since that first episode…(smiles)…I guess Joey did come through for you, that was the best thing he's done in this came.

Shinobu: Don't be mean! 

Ukyo: I'm kidding…but after all this, I see what you mean. 

(On the side where the marking are printing, Ruri, Ami and Hikari all are discussing the immunity…)

Ami: …with you knowing now Hikari, I guess there is a full stretched plan now.

Hikari: Except Ruri won't let us on it.

Ruri: I will…as soon as today is over.

(As a speedboat travels back to the island, and 5 girls prepare for the worst, this immunity may be the most tiring, testing and traumatising of the lot…)

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Look, Listen…but don't speak…

(At 12 midday, Joey comes to land and waves to the girls who catch up with him. They begin talking for a while, before Chromus comes onto land and coughs to get their attention…)

(…of course, being in Tom form, they ignore him, as Chromus fumes. Eventually, they pay attention, obviously wanting to get along with this challenge…)

Chromus: O.K, now we are all here and ready, I will explain this challenge. Now, remember the log challenge where Ashitaka and Felicia nearly lasted 24 hours on?

(A few gulp, thinking that a replay of that challenge could be well on the cards…)

Chromus: Well, it's similar, but I have a hunch it won't last as long. O.K, the rules for this challenge are simple. As soon as I finish speaking, you musn't a) speak or b) move 50 yards ahead of you. If you do, you'll be eliminated from the challenge. Understand?

(Some are about to speak…but hold their tongue and nod. Chromus smiles.)

Chromus: So, it isn't just Ruri and Ami who have brain cells. Very good. Now why might I ask you do this, surely it's much simplier to do than the log…(snaps his fingers)…not quite.

(Suddenly, the real nature of the challenge become apparent, and most of the group are now probably cursing me in their mind…)

Chromus: Such an easy task now?

(Ahead of them now are friends and family from their various shows, all of them eager to see them, eager to talk…but they can't talk or move to them otherwise they are eliminated from the challenge.)

Chromus: Ami-chan, if you want to, go talk to Rei Hino and Usagi Tsukino, but that means automatic defeat.

(Shot of Rei and Usagi waving at the girl)

Chromus: Hikari-chan, you've got Miss Asuka Langhley Sohryu waiting….oh, and fuzzy little companion as well…

(Hikari smiles as Asuka waves to her friend, probably the only person Asuka has never shouted at in the show…also along with her is Pen-pen, the hot spring penguin. Kawaii!)

Chromus: Joey, a familiar duo to see you…

(Shot of Joey's best bud Tristan and his other best bud Yugi Moto.)

Chromus: Ruri-chan, I'm sure you know these two…

(Shot of Akito Tenkawa and Minato Haruka from Nadesico, as Ruri's face seems placid, but her actions seem…moving…)

Chromus: Shinobu-chan…I don't need to explain…

(Although already been visited by Su and Taichi, in front of her is now Naru Narusegawa and Keitaro Urashima)

Chromus: Finally Ucchan, guess who?

(Indeed, in front of Ukyo is Ranma Saotome, as well as Konatsu, Ukyo's 'tenant' if you will.)

* * * *

Chromus: Now, to win immunity is the last person to not move or speak. It could take 10 minutes or 10 hours, but please let's not have a re-run of the log challenge. O.K, vow of silence, let's see how long they can last.

(This is definitely the groups endurance and will power, as everyone wanted to see their friends. Shinobu is literally trying to grip the sand and hold on. Ukyo seems teary-eyed whilst Joey is kicking a tree in frustration. Hikari, Ami and Ruri seem composed, but Ami's sad head down tells the story, whilst Hikari lies down and tries to looking at Asuka. Ruri remains standing, but her golden eyes wide open is a sign of want…)

8 minutes…

(…it doesn't take long for the first person to crack.)

Shinobu: Urashima-sempai, Naru-sempai!

(Shinobu runs and bawls into Naru's arms, and welcomes a hug from Keitaro, Shinobu trying her best not to blush. It's almost like a family moment, as Chromus smiles.)

Chromus: Right, well, I won't torture the others by watching them talk, so you can return to camp if you wish and get re-acqauainted, whilst immunity continues.

Shinobu: (bows) Hai!

Naru: Come on Shinobu-chan, let's see what you've been up to here.

Keitaro: You've already exceeded our expectations Shinobu-chan, you've made us proud.

(Shinobu can't stop the blush as the three walk away, leaving 5 others to enjoy the torture…)

* * * *

15 minutes gone…

__

Chromus: After Shinobu's vast exit, it's temptation or avoiding immunity for the others. 

(The guests are talking to themselves (except Asuka), hearing their voices is making the torture even worse for the 5 remaining contestants.)

(At this point, they hold strong…)

22 minutes gone…

(…but lucky 7 minutes after…)

Ukyo: Sorry…but it's rare I get this chance…RANCHAN!

(Ranma shakes his head)

Ranma: Geez Ucchan, that showed weakness. If it was me, I would have held out…

(BAAAMMM! Instant spatula. Ranma collapses as Ukyo smiles)

Ukyo: Damn, it's been way too long since I've done that.

Konatsu: (shyly) Ukyo-sama…

Ukyo: Huh? Oh hi Kon-kun, hows the shop?

Konatsu: Going well Ukyo-sama, Nabiki-sama has been helping me with the economic side as I cook…I'm not as good as Ukyo-sama but we've been doing well…

Ukyo: Glad to hear it…come on let's go…(realises Ranma is still dazed on the floor as Ukyo sighs and lifts him up)…honestly Ranchan…

* * * *

30 minutes gone…

__

Chromus: This is proving much more streneous than the log challenge, as mostly everyone has now turned their back, trying not to move. 

(Everyone is now avoiding their friends eyes, except for Ruri who is still watching Akito and Minato.)

Chromus: Geez, after two early exits,I was hoping to get back home for tea time…

45 minutes

__

Chromus: Still no change as the group continue to hold still. Then…

Chromus: What?

(There's movement…and it's…)

Usagi: AMI-CHAN!

(Ami and Usagi hug as the Mercury girl can't hide the tears as Rei looks at them…)

Rei: That's right odango-head, she's the one whose supposed to be crying not you!

Usagi: Ah, so what's that under your eyes Rei-chan?

(Rei feels her own tears and looks ready to tear Usagi a new one…but Ami's kind watery eyes stop that…)

Rei: Aw, what the heck…glad to see you again Ami-chan.

(The fire and water collide in a hug, as Usagi smiles.)

Usagi: Come on, let's get out of here and find the ice-cream stand!

(Mars and Mercury sweatdrop, as Rei makes a mental note to blow some of that sawdust out of Usagi's head…did I say blow? I mean 'beat heavily over the head with a mallet'…)

* * * *

__

Chromus: With just three left, immunity is vital. However, it's the one that needs it the most which is struggling…

(Joey is crouching down, his head between his legs, shaking. He wants to talk to Tristan and Yugi, but knows he can't let immunity shake away from him…)

(Joey looks at Hikari and Ruri. Hikari seems content to hold on forever, sitting on a stump, now facing Asuka. Ruri has almost froze in the same position she had since the start of the challenge…)

50 minutes gone.

(In the end, his spirit went over his pride…)

Joey: Screw it…Yugi, Tristan!

(Joey gives up his best chance of remaining on the island, chosing friendship over a chance to win for his sister…all I can say is 'baka')

Tristan: Well, you lasted longer than I thought…

Joey: Can it Tristan! I'd like to see you try…

Tristan: Well, maybe I will…

Joey: Huh?

Tristan: I'll explain later.

Yugi: Hey Joey, you've been hanging well here?

Joey: Great, how bout you?

Yugi: Well, I was hired to help on that other survivor, but then I was asked to come here. I've been a bit busy, and grandpa keeps telling me to do my chores than go gallavanting…

Joey: Oh boy…

(The guys get re-acquainted as the challenge comes down to the two Locus girls…)

* * * *

__

Chromus: Over an hour has gone, and Hikari and Ruri have held out till the end. However, only one can win immunity.

(Hikari is looking at Asuka, whose eyes seem to be drilling into her. Hikari is almost like in a staring contest. Ruri, still seemingly emotionless, wipes her eyes away with her arm…)

1 hr 10 minutes…

(Ruri looks at Hikari, then at Akito and Minato. She shakes her head…)

(…and walks to them. Akito and Minato smile.)

Ruri: Tenkawa-san…Minato-san…konnichiwa.

Akito: Hey Ruri-chan….that is you right? You've got a cute haircut…

Minato: Come on Ruri-ruri…

(Ruri steps forward slowly, not moving anything on her face. But as she reaches, she blushes a deep red as Minato hugs her, followed by Akito. Slowly, Ruri smiles and returns the hug.)

(On the other side, Chromus signals the challenge to be over, as for the second time in a row, Hikari Horaki has won immunity. Asuka waves a V-sign at Hikari, who is given the go ahead and runs to her friend. The two embrace, and Hikari saves a big hug for Pen-Pen…)

Asuka: The penguin gets more attention than I do?

Hikari: Asuka…

Asuka: I'm joking! Well done for showing all these who is boss…

Chromus: Indeed. Hikari Horaki, you are safe for another three days. Now go and get out of here and get yourself talking…

(Hikari and Asuka, with Hikari carrying Pen-Pen, join Ruri with Akito and Minato, Ruri's smile still there…)

* * * *

__

Ruri: Meeting friends of the people here, it's nice to know what makes them tick. All I can say…how Ami got to where she is with friends like Rei and Usagi is beyond me…

****

2.40pm

(The group will get the day together before heading back to the hotel at 6, where they will reunite at Tribal Council tomorrow night, where one of them will be leaving with their friends…)

Ranma: So Ucchan, she's your rival?

Ukyo: Yep. (smiles) Ranchan, meet the person that has ruined my life forever…or not, Shinobu Maehara…

Shinobu: Ummm…hello there…

Ranma: Aw, she's shy, a bit like you Konatsu…

Konatsu: Ummm…(bows)…nice to meet you.

Naru: No-one has done anything perverted to you have they?

Shinobu: Of course not!

Naru: (sarcastic) Oh that's right, because a certain prevert wasn't on the island with you…oh well, as long as all these powerful girls are here with you, you would be fine, isn't that right Keitaro?

Keitaro: Narusegawa, why do you have to say things like th…

(Of course, Keitaro's bad luck and gravity come into play as he trips over a shell and grips Ukyo's padded chest…of course, this doesn't set well with either Ukyo or Naru…who in unison, punt him into the stratosphere…)

Keitaro: WAAAAHHHH….

Ukyo: (whispers) He's the guy you admire?

Shinobu: (whispers) Umm…it's not really what you think…

Naru: Geez, even here…

Ranma: Poor guy.

(On another side, Ruri is busy talking with Akito and Minato, as Hikari and Asuka join them…)

Hikari: Ruri?

Ruri: Huh…oh Hikari-kanjou, hi.

Asuka: Kanjou? You, a spy?

Minato: Wrong kanjou.

Asuka: Oh…I get it. Well, that only makes sense…well Hikari, I can see why though, a natural born leader…second only to me of course…

(Akito sweatdrops, but then Hikari and Asuka both get a good look at him…)

Akito: Uh oh…

Hikari: Wow…he's cute…this is your friend Ruri? Anything you haven't been telling me?

Ruri: (blushing) It's not like that.

Minato: Now now Ruri-ruri, don't let them fluster you…

Asuka: (inspects Akito) Hmmm…you sound very much like a dorky idiotic fellow pilot of mine…

Akito: This isn't good…

Asuka: …hmm, so you're cute. I'll let you off then.

Akito: The pain…subsides.

Ami: Actually, I was thinking how he sounds like Mackey.

(Shot of Ami…on her own…joining the little entourage.)

Ruri: Ami-san…where are your friends?

Ami: (sweatdrops) Well…(points)

(All of them look ahead and see Usagi and Rei…you guessed it…arguing…)

Rei: Look, I didn't know he was going to invite me to it first, if I'd had known I wouldn't have made fun…

Usagi: Oh, and you think you would have got as far as Ami-chan? You'd have gone so quicker than…

Rei: Well, considering how badly you did here…

Usagi: THAT WASN'T ME! THAT WAS MY CHEAP COUNTERPART THAT HAS NO RELATION TO ME WHATSOEVER!

Rei: Yeah, sure…

(Now, everyone, even Ruri, has a matching sweatdrop)

Ruri: Ami-san?

Ami: Hai?

Ruri: How did you come to be like you are with friends like that?

(Finally, Joey, Tristan and Yugi are discussing how the heck Joey got this far…)

Joey: …well, she was really cute, and seemed like it was the right thing to do at the time…

Tristan: You dog Joey Wheeler!

(The 'd' word seems to strike a cord with Joey as he however over Tristan, as the boy sweatdrops)

Joey: I've had it with the dog jokes back home, so not here…

Yugi: Anyway Joey, with this Sakura gone, do you think you can survive…

Joey: (sighs) I only have one chance…an old friend…

Tristan: Never mind Joey, are you going to introduce us to anyone?

Joey: Huh?

Tristan: Come on, you are on an island with just girls now, introduce us! I need to break out of my dateless streak…

Joey: (sweatdrops along with Yugi) For the record, Ruri is too young, Hikari is taken, Ami isn't stupid, Ukyo will beat you up and there is no way I'm lettting you near Shinobu…

Tristan: Well, what about that red-headed girl?

Yugi: Which one?

(Shot of Asuka sending Keitaro into the sky after he landed from the sky hitting her…well, you get the idea. Seeing it, Naru rushed over with a flying shot of water sending poor Keitaro into orbit…)

Tristan: (sweatdropping) Never mind.

* * * *

****

5.00pm

(After a tea, some items of food provided by the guests, Hikari has a straight talk with Asuka, Pen-pen in her arms…)

Hikari: Asuka?

Asuka: Yep?

Hikari: I know you don't like him much but…(blushes)…how is Suzuhara doing?

Asuka: The dumb jock? (sighs) Well, he was drifting in and out of a coma after that incident, but seems to be awake. He's still in support mode, but the fact that his sister came out of hospital recently has made his recovery increase. I'm kinda in a ruff as well…Shinji-baka beat another Angel, can't believe he's now their star…it's almost as bad as having a conversation with Wondergirl…

Hikari: Oh, Ayanami. I see…Asuka?

Asuka: Yeah…

Hikari: Do you think I can win this?

Asuka: What? Is that a stupid question? Of course you can! If Shinji can get this far, then you'll have no problems waltzing it to the finals!

Hikari: (smiles slightly) Thanks…hows the classes been?

Asuka: (sighs) Trust me, you don't want to know…

* * * *

Rei: Ami, you can win this, no doubt about it. There is no-one who hates you here, and you've got through here using all your abilities. Your smarts, your charm, your strength, your skills…(smirks)…everything odango-head doesn't have.

Usagi: Rei-chan, you meanie!

Ami: Thanks…but maybe I shouldn't be here this long, after all…I should be studying…

Usagi: Oh come on Ami-chan, even you need a vacation from everything!

Ami: I guess…and it has been fun especially with Ruri-chan and Shinobu-chan. Maybe being away from the Sailor Scouts is the reason…

Usagi/Rei: WHAT?

Ami: (chuckles) Just kidding!

(Usagi and Rei sweatdrop)

Rei: Ami making a joke? What is the world coming to?

* * * *

Keitaro: Can't you at least let me explain before you pound me? That other girl keeps trying to destroy me?

Naru: I guess as a fellow red-head, she can sympathise with perverts like you…

Keitaro: Oh boy…anyway Shinobu, it doesn't matter what they say or what they do, all that matters is how well you do, and you've already excelled for us. I hope…no…I know you can go all the way…

Shinobu: Urashima-sempai…thank you!

Naru: Hmmmph…I guess you are useful at times…but he's right, Shinobu-chan, be the best that Shinobu-chan can be, good luck.

Shinobu: (nods) Hai!

* * * *

Ukyo: So, you think I can win this Ranchan?

Ranma: Feh…why not? If a certain tomboy can make herself known on an island, I don't see why you can't Ucchan.

Ukyo: You're lucky she isn't here you know.

Ranma: True…

Konatsu: Ukyo-sama? Will you come back to the shop even if you win?

Ukyo: (smiles) Of course I will Kon-kun. Even if I do win, I won't stop being Ukyo Kuonji, the best damn okonomiyaki chef in all of Japan.

Ranma: Exactly. And if you do win, you don't mind if I can have a few extra squid pancakes on the house?

Ukyo: (sighs) Same old Ranchan…

Ranma: Ah well…good luck Ucchan. Trust me, I think you can do that, as a friend, you can win. Go for it!

(Ukyo smiles, a bit disappointed at the 'friend' remark, but still shakes Ranma's hand, and then Konatsu's.)

* * * *

Ruri: So, you think I can win?

Akito: Sure Ruri-chan, why not? I think most people were amazed that you survived the first vote…the fact you are here proves that you can do this, so yeah, you can win..

Minato: Of course Ruri-ruri is going to win! And everyone on the Nadesico think so as well…

Ruri: Everyone?

Akito: Sure! Yurika, Yukina, Jun, Seiya, Howmei, Ryoko, Hikaru, Izumi…everyone is rooting for you Ruri-chan…

Ruri: (a bit stunned) Tell them thank you…

Akito: …we will, after you've won.

(Ruri shakes her head…but smiles.)

Ruri: Akito-san, Minato-san, thank you then.

* * * *

Joey: Well, you may think I'm doomed Tristan…but at least Yugi has confidence in me…

Tristan: He's optimistic, I'm realistic.

(After Joey decks Tristan…hey, there was no rules about hurting the guests…just ask Keitaro…he shakes hands with Yugi)

Yugi: Téa says hi as well, oh and Mai says (coughs) 'You are so dead if you come back Joey Wheeler, I suggest you win that money and head ASAP out of the country as fast as you can.'

Joey: (sweatdrops) Same old, same old. 

* * * *

****

7.00pm

__

Chromus: An hour has gone since their guests have left, and whilst they'll see them again at Tribal Council, one of them will be leaving with them. In that respect, one of them realises he needs to survive…

(Shot of Joey walking over to a washing area, where Shinobu is alone.)

__

Joey: Speaking to Tristan and Yugi made me realise that the game is still in session, and if I am going to survive, I need to patch up old wounds, and there is only one person I know that can really help me…

Shinobu: Huh? (stops hanging out a bit of laundry, one of Hikari's dresses Ami gave her) Oh, Joey-san!

Joey: Hey Shinobu. Can I have a word?

Shinobu: Sure!

Joey: I dunno, but since seeing my friends, it seems that things seem kinda hopeless for me…

Shinobu: Don't say that Joey, nothing is impossible, sempai told me that!

Joey: In your case, that may be true. Cooking skills, looks (Shinobu blushes) and intelligence. Me, all I've got is my duelist skills and a heart looking out for my little sis.

Shinobu: Joey…

Joey: Heck, when that other vote happened, the fact that even you voted for me kinda summed up my chances.

(Shinobu looks down disappointed)

Joey: Don't worry, I guess I shouldn't really say anything when I helped vote off Ashitaka. However, I still remember the first day when you and Mai were tied for the vote. I helped you then remember…

Shinobu: Erm…yes?

Joey: All I ask Shinobu is a little reprieve. You don't need to do anything else, I'll say this now, I'm going to vote for Ruri tomorrow night. Whatever you do, I don't mind, but please, just remember…

(Joey leaves, as a flustered Shinobu contemplates the recent events…)

* * * *

****

7.30pm

Ruri: Are you O.K with this Ami-san?

Ami: (sighs) I suppose so. It's not like I haven't done it before. But least deserving?

Ruri: (nods) Maybe not in the reason why this person wants to win, but the way they've done it.

(Ami nods, as does Hikari as they part ways for now, a night about to come to an end…)

* * * *

__

Chromus: With the night descending, and the group in mostly high spirits after their friends visits, they know that will fall real fast tomorrow night in Tribal Council. Can they hold onto what they have got?

* * * *

****

DAY 33

9.00am

__

Chromus: Another day, another devastation. That's what it's going to be tonight at Council, as we are coming ever so nearer to the end, 6 will become 5, and one step closer to the million pounds. However, who will walk away with it and who becomes the 4th member of the jury is a different matter…

(Shot of Shinobu already up, and seeing Ami getting water, begins work for the fire…)

__

Shinobu: What Joey said last night had more affect on me than I expected. Overall, he still is a member of our tribe when it's all said and done, but Ruri? I've just become close with her…hoooooeeeee…

(Shot of Ami falling back on the sand, the water from her pail almost overloading the girl, but she recovers well, as she pants a bit)

Ami: I think…(huffs)…I'm getting more tired than normal…

Hikari: (approaching them) It's the fact that the rice is getting less and less, and the fish aren't biting any more. Even when people go, the rationing is still a real problem. 

Ami: I know…I just didn't think I'd be getting so weak now, you'd think after being here so long we'd be used to it…

(Shot of Ukyo in a tropical tree, finally managing to get a coconut…)

Ukyo: Geez…why does this remind me scarily of the Principal? (does a Ranma jump and lands perfectly on her feet) Breakfast served!

Joey: Did I hear breakfast?

Ukyo: (sweatdrops) No matter what day it is, anything with food and he's there with wings…

Joey: Hey, I've been good! I've rationed as well…

Shinobu: That's true…we've all had to eat a lot less in recent days.

Ukyo: Trust me, if Ranma or that idiot of a father was in a survivor, the rice would be lucky to last 3 days…

(Meanwhile…)

(Ruri in her special spot if you will…)

Ruri: I guess this is goodbye to Melchior tonight…(Ruri silently wipes some sand over Melchior, and walks off to breakfast before anyone is suspect of her.)

* * * *

****

11.00am

Ukyo: You know…I haven't discussed it with anyone, it's like I'm presuming before I'm confirming.

Shinobu: I'm in the same boat, I don't know if Ami-san, Ruri-san or Hikari-san or even Joey-san have said anything to me about the vote…

Ukyo: Well, I guess I feel a bit of an outsider now, I think everyone seems to have someone they can talk to if anything happens…(sighs)…story of my life really…apart from you of course, it's just…well, you're close with Hikari and Ami more than I am, and Ruri is close with them, it feels…

(Shinobu squeezes her 'mother's hand)

Shinobu: Daijyobu.

(Ukyo smiles…)

Ukyo: Thanks sweetheart.

(As Ukyo leaves, Shinobu looks down…)

__

Shinobu: Sempai told me once that little white lies are O.K once in a while…and not knowing what Joey was doing tonight was a lie I had to tell Ukyo…but it still felt bad…

(Meanwhile…)

Ami: You think I should tell Ukyo?

Hikari: Sure, I don't see why not? If it works out, we should be O.K…

Ami: I feel a bit guilty going with you two and not telling Ukyo and Shinobu…

Hikari: I think Shinobu is the forgiving type. And besides, Ukyo will be fine with it anyway…

Ruri: She's only saying that because she's immune…

Hikari: (blushing) RURI!

(Ami tries to hold a chuckle and fails, as Hikari shakes her head but is forced to chuckle as well…)

* * * *

****

1.00pm

(Shot of Ami relaxing, and trying not to be hungry…)

__

Ami: I've never realised how bad the Survivor experience can be…I know Rei-chan has always made fun of Usagi's eating habits…but I don't think I realised how hungry a person can be…

(Ami starts jotting notes…)

Ami: Maybe I can make use of this…

(Author's sweatdrop)

Ukyo: Ah, so this is where you are sugar…

(Shot of Ukyo sitting down by the scout…)

Ami: Hey Ukyo…what's up?

Ukyo: Nothing much…I guess I'm getting more bored than I thought. Maybe I'm missing home more than I thought…

Ami: I know…I guess seeing our friends after all this time brought things back…

Ukyo: Yeah. Ami-chan?

Ami: Yeah?

Ukyo: I'm glad I came here. I'm glad I met everyone here. It's a nice change to meeting all new people, new friends…a lot different back from the life back home…

Ami: (nods) I know what you mean. It's a different life, but a worthwhile one in finding. 

Ukyo: Yeah…(smiles)…we've never actually got to talk too much recently you know? It's quite nice…

Ami: That's true…I'm…urm…I'm sorry if I ever made you feel a bit left out…

Ukyo: (laughing) Sugar, at this point, I can't get anywhere near angry with you. Don't worry, as long as we're there for each other in the end…

Ami: (silent) Ukyo?

Ukyo: Yep?

Ami: Who you voting for tonight?

* * * *

****

4.00pm

__

Chromus: The group have held on, but the rumbles of stomaches finally call. It's a last meal for someone on the island…apart from Hikari…but who?

Ruri: You see, in the future, India became a temple sanctuary after the destruction of the area in 2085. Madurai's Hindu population for example grew after the rebuilding…

Ami: So what about Europe then?

Ruri: Well, I was educated in Europe if you want to believe that…

Ami: (surprised) Wow, I thought you were all Nadesico.

Ruri: (sighs) My first few years of my life weren't the best, rather not even in my memory. My life in my school in Norway was basically a way of making myself a test subject. That how I became that way.

Ukyo: If this subjecting makes you this intelligent, maybe I should check Ranma in one of those…

Ruri: (smiles slightly) I wish it was that simple. I didn't get to participate in any activities a child might consider normal. My upbringing was designed with a purpose, to be 'sold' to Nergal to become the Nadesico's navigator and operator. How ironic that it became the year where my best and only real memories became of me…

Hikari: We all seem to forget about how different our lives are…

Joey: I mean, can you consider any of our lives normal?

(Ruri has a scant look around the 6 people, including herself, and thinks…)

Ruri: What's normal to one person can be insane to another. One person's justice is another mans evil. As you said Hikari-kanjou, we're all different…which is why were are born.

Shinobu: It does mean that we can change though right?

Hikari: Of course…changes happen, although not necessarily for the better…

Joey: …but they can.

Ukyo: Right.

(A philosophical dinner is cut short with the realisation that anything friendly may end tonight…)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

(Shot of Joey packing his bag, checking his wallet, and smiling)

__

Joey: I don't think Ukyo ever really forgave me after that whole Sakura incident, and considering I voted for her the other night, I don't expect her. I think Ukyo is the only one who will definitely vote for me, I can't be certain for anyone else…I think Shinobu may not, and maybe Ami. Ruri and Hikari…I don't know.

(Shot of Ami, collecting her book, with added notes as well from Ruri to boot…)

__

Ami: I remember I had a few votes so far, and Ukyo and Joey have the most. That means that we are the three in most danger. I know Ruri won't vote for me, and I'm trusting Ukyo and Shinobu like sisters…or more so, scouts…to make sure I'm still here tomorrow. I want to win…

(Shot of Ruri, washing her hair, admiring the new look Hikari gave her in the sea, before washing her face…)

__

Ruri: Can I win? I don't know. I hold the answers but none of the questions. All I can say is that tonight's result is all that stands between a winner, a loser…and not as many idiots as I thought…

(Shot of Ukyo, drying out one of her chef's outfits…)

__

Ukyo: I've got this far, and yet I feel I'm always ready for the chop. I know I'm the strongest here and I've not got immunity. All I can say is I hope Shinchan and Ami can come through for me, because I have no idea what's going to happen next…

(Shot of Shinobu, just joining Joey in packing…)

__

Shinobu: Even at this stage, I've never really considering winning…but with Naru-sempai and Urashima-sempai, what they said to me…for the first time, I'm really going to go for it. I'll prove that I can do this…I can win!

(Finally, immunity winner Hikari Horaki, stares at the descending sunset…)

__

Hikari: It's been different. A change from the norm. And I'm still here. Can I go all the way? Maybe. Maybe not. But no matter what, nothing will change around the people I'm with…and I'm glad I've shared my experiences for the last month with all these various people. 

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Ukyo: Is this it?

Shinobu: Let's not say anything…

(Ukyo looks at Ami, who nods. Ukyo looks up and sighs…)

Ukyo: After all that's happened, it just feels so wrong…

Shinobu: (nods) I know…

(Before Ukyo can question her, Shinobu leaves to head off with Hikari. Ruri and Ami join her as they catch up. Joey is already ahead and begins to talk with the girls, as they try and take their mind off everything…although they can't.)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(The dusk settles, and inside the shrine is Chromus, looking a little guilty…)

Chromus: You know how many problems I got from the Survivor aides because of a pair of scissors Hikari?

Hikari: Geez, is it my fault you're such an easy con?

Chromus: I would send 5 different types of Instant Hell Murder on you, but considering you're immune, I can't. (snaps fingers) Rats. *thinking* Oh crap, am I starting to think like Tom? (out loud) Anyway, welcome guests to another tribal council.

(The group, only 6, sit down…)

Chromus: Before we begin, we'd like to welcome back Sakura Kasunago to the bench, as she joins Ashitaka and Felicia in casting her vote towards one of you to be the winner…

(Sakura, in all her glory, returns with a smile on her face, not really looking at anything or anyone.)

Chromus: Well Hikari, despite what I said, you have won immunity twice in a row…have you surprised yourself with how well you've been doing in these challenges?

Hikari: I think the main thing is the game is called survivor, not 'You need to be the strongest or the smartest' to win this game. I go with persistance and leadership as my morals in this game, and they've helped me get this far and win a challenge here and there. I think I can hold my own now…whether I can win…is another matter.

Chromus: Of course. Joey, after winning the reward challenge, you were probably hoping for another physical challenge after a good feed and watering, yet when your old friends came up, you probably were a bit down yet happy. 

Joey: I still think even fully fed I wasn't always guaranteed to win a physical challenge, but yes that was a blow.

Chromus: Will you survive tonight?

Joey: It's all in the cards.

Chromus: Very well. Ukyo, as by far now the most athletic of the group, is that going to work against you in any challenges you don't win?

Ukyo: I guess…just by looking at the jury, you can see that three of the strongest competitors were on there, and one was the first eliminated from the merge in Tamahome. So, yes…every time I go to a council now, and haven't won immunity, I feel like a sitting duck.

Chromus: Well, one of you will be sitting out for the rest of the game…and to add the insenstive of winning and losing, we've brought back your old friends.

(The friends and family that came for the immunity challenge are back and sit with their respective contestant. Pen-Pen hops onto Hikari's lap as Asuka sits, smirking that Hikari isn't going. Minato and Akito go to either side of Ruri clutching the girl's hands. Keitaro is getting a glare from Naru to avoid Keitaro looking at Minato's chest, as Shinobu just shakes her head in embarrassment. Ranma is his usual cocky self, just looking bored as Konatsu looks a combinaton of worried and happy. Tristan and Yugi stand behind Joey as Tristan pulls faces at the duelist. Finally, Rei and Usagi stand either side of Ami, a hand on each of her shoulders as Ami smiles.)

Chromus: So…let's get this over with. Laptops on…screen up…get voting.

__

Hikari:

In the end, I'm stick with Ruri's ideas. I may be the captain, but she's the leader. Besides, I definitely agreed with her pick this time.

__

Joey:

With Sakura gone, I either vote for Ukyo, who has a few votes, or for Ruri, the only member of Locus left…

VOTE: RURI

No-one I think realises how dangerous you are. Besides, you're the only person I can think of voting for and have a chance at other people voting for you.

Ukyo: Sour grapes with this vote? Maybe. But remember this..

__

VOTE: JOEY

__

Never forget, never forgive.

__

Ami:

It gets harder and harder, but in the end, it's a decision and one I'm going to stick with. I want to win as much as anyone, and at the cost of anyone else…I'm sorry.

Shinobu:

I feel really bad for this vote…but in the end, Joey is part of our tribe, therefore, there is only one person I can vote for.

Vote: RURI

__

Shinobu: Gomen…nasai.

__

Ruri:

__

This vote is the elimination as the person least deserving because of their ways. Sakura was eliminated because of her ways via her occupation, a martial artist, weren't conducted. This one is based as an elimination as a role model, like a mother or a father. But still, I'm sorry.

* * * *

Chromus: O.K, that's all of them! Let's see who is gone…whoever is eliminated will go with their friends or family for the day before returning in 3 days as a member of the jury. 

(They all nod…)

Chromus: Actually, Hikari winning immunity might have been the best thing…any chance of her getting voted off will have been horror for us with Asuka's wrath…

Asuka: GET ON WITH IT!

Chromus: And moving swiftly on…the screen is glowing. First vote…

(The first vote comes up, and Chromus is surprised.)

Chromus: Wow…Ruri.

(Minato immediately clutches Ruri's hand more as the now shorthaired girl remains calm.)

Chromus: Second vote…Joey.

(Joey humphes as Tristan cross his arms, now serious as Yugi closes his eyes…)

Chromus: Third vote…Ruri.

(Akito now joins Minato but Ruri remains calm.)

Chromus: Fourth vote…Joey.

(Joey sighs as Sakura looks on from the jury…)

Chromus: Fifth vote…Joey. 

(Joey realises now he's in trouble…because…)

Chromus: Sorry, I should have mentioned there was no tie. Sorry…but yep, the final vote is for Joey. Kinda anti-climatic in the end…Mr. Wheeler, can you come up here please?

(Joey nods, as Tristan is debating whether to laugh or comfort his friend as Yugi simply looks wide-eyed. Chromus heads to the pedesal as the familiar tune blows in their ears…)

Chromus: Joey Wheeler, you are the 4th person to the jury. (Power of One) The tribe has spoken, will you please leave?

Joey: Guys wait up…I've got some stuff to take care of first…

(Tristan and Yugi wait as Joey says his goodbyes. He shakes Hikari and Ruri's hands, before a long handshake with Ami turns into a full-fledged hug. When he comes to Ukyo, he feels a bit nervous…)

(…and is surprised when Ukyo hugs him, with a few tears in her eyes. Joey smiles and returns the hug. Finally Shinobu.)

(Joey kneels down and the two hug as Joey lifts his 'little sis' in his arms. Naru at first is ready to clean his clock but relaxes when Shinobu hugs back with a tear. They stay there for about 30 seconds…Felicia on the jury crying, before he puts her down and wipes a few tears of his own. Saying his final goodbyes, he, Tristan and Yugi exit…)

Chromus: (sobbing) That was so beautiful…(coughs)…ahem, sorry about that, sucker for a good sob story. Anyway, we now have 5. Your next three days are crucial, as we have one more reward and immunity challenge…and then, in the words of Ranma over there, 'Anything goes.'

(The other guests and contestants nod, as the contestants leave one way, the guests another. It's now an all girls last lot as 5 girls remain, the final male gone a few moments ago…)

* * * *

****

Joey's confessional;

Well, what can I say? I tried…all for my sister, and yet, in the end I couldn't do it. I guess I screwed up in the end, but I don't regret anything. Sometimes in the games, you have to take a chance. Normally it works for me, but not this time. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to make peace with Ukyo in the end…without her, Ami and Shinobu, my life wouldn't have been as interesting. Hikari, before you ask, no I didn't…er…well…you know do _that_ with Sakura, Ruri, forgive me for the votes, I think by then I had given up and with Shinobu I thought I could have a small chance…in the end, it doesn't matter. Oh well, at least I can beat up Tristan who is making fun of me as I speak…GET BACK HERE YOU…

****

Who Joey wants to win: Shinobu – Easy question, Shinobu was the one I liked the most overall, yep, more than Sakura, and she's a saint in anyone's eyes. A pretty little maid, the innocent one, and she's going to win…unless…

****

Who Joey thinks will win: Ami – Tough between Shinobu and Ami, but I think those two will get into the final and Ami will win it. Unless Hikari keeps winning immunities of course…

****

Who Joey wants off next: A week ago, I would have said Ukyo, but I'll say Hikari now. She never seemed to want me to be part of the group, although it was Ruri who orchestrated Sakura getting voted off…and probably me as well…she's just too cute…so yeah, Hikari.

* * * *

THE VOTES

__

Ami: Joey, I like you. There, I said it. You're a dunderhead, but funny. The male incarnation of Usagi…maybe, but you made this tribe what it was. It won't be the same place without you, so I'm sorry…but this is it. Sayonarra!

Hikari: Truthfully, I've had my doubts even when he helped us get a slight advantage. That was ended when Ami and Ruri changed things round. Since then, however, it's not a mutual agreement. The cards have been stacked my friend.

Ruri: The end result is that as a role model, you haven't endeared yourself to me, threatening me once and changing the game round to suit your needs. However, for an idiot, you made things different. Joey Wheeler, keep your chin up, you'll get another chance to win the money for your sister…sooner than you may expect.

* * * *

****

Joey's stats on the island;

Joey endeared himself to the tribe early on by protecting Shinobu from Mai in the very first vote. From then, despite his acts of stupidity, it may have helped him stay on the tribe. However, various meetings with Sakura changed that completely. After he turned his back on the tribe, his fate was sealed when Ruri decided to double-cross the double-crossers. In the end, despite trying to convince Shinobu, and possibly votes for Ruri and Ukyo maybe, it didn't work as Joey Wheeler became the 4th member of the jury.

****

Votes;

Joey (4) – Hikari, Ruri, Ami, Ukyo

Ruri (2) – Joey, Shinobu

__

Next time;

All girls now, but two have been left out of the schemes. Ami tells Shinobu about the Magi scheme…but Ukyo finds out the hard way…

Ruri's choice is decided. Who is Caspar, yourself a woman, a human being?

Final reward challenge: Spaghetti Junction – Navigate your way through a spider web of despair in the fastest time. Amazing…

Immunity challenge: Target Time – Target practice in space…a simulation of the toughest nature…who can stand it out…

And the 5th member of the jury is…

And so, we have a (bi)shoujo final five…so who is your favourite?

With things now winding down, I gotta make a mental note not to write two survivors at a time, it can be very irritating. Oh well, I made my bed…and I'm not going to weasel out of it now.

It's nearly over…patience and the results will or will not surprise you…

__ __


	13. All Women, All The Time

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

All Women, All The Time…

No, it's not an invitation to a strip bar, it's a symbol that yes, the final five contestants are all indeed, female.

I've been asked if this survivor at the end will be in a joint reunion with the Pokevivor guys like the original Roomies. The answer is no. The two will be separate which makes it easier for me believe it or not…

O.K, now we have five cutie-pies left, and it saddens me to get rid of one but let's do it….

* * * *

(Shot of Chromus, looking as the humid dark sky emits above him as the shrine of Lugia's light envelops the area…)

Chromus: No matter how good a duelist you are, going against a gaggle of females may be the last thing Joey Wheeler wanted. However, it did, and despite his final attempts to save his hide, it failed as he was cast aside in the wind. This leaves us with an all female final five, so at least we know a girl will win. It also means we know that 3 more girls will fill the bench, including one in three days. Who is it? Watch on dear audience, watch on.

****

AFTER TRIBAL COUNCIL LAST NIGHT

Ami: Ukyo, are you alright?

Ukyo: Yeah sugar, fine. It's just…I think at that moment when he stared at me, I suddenly remembered underneath that strategy, he was still one of us.

(Shinobu beside them, rather quiet)

Ukyo: Shinobu-honey? You O.K?

Shinobu: Um…no…

Ami: You miss Joey?

(Shinobu nods, but then…)

Shinobu: Yes, but also…I feel ba…

Ami: Ah.

Hikari: Shinobu-chan? I think we understand, you've got such a soft heart sweetheart, and to be honest, around here I admire that.

Shinobu: (upset) I'm so sorry Ruri, I just, I just…(cries)

(Ruri, the only one quiet of the 5 girls, goes up to Shinobu…and puts a hand on her shoulder…)

Ruri: It does not matter Shinobu. I feel no ill will for that vote last night and am glad you at least came to your own conclusions and feelings…

Hikari: …that, and the fact Ruri is still here means she can't plot lots of evil revenge to you…

(Ruri resists the urge to sweatdrop, but manages to get a 'baka' underneath her breath.)

(Peace restored, the 5 talk all the way back to camp, where after that night, another 3 days await them…)

* * * *

****

TSUCUS TRIBE

CURRENT SURVIVORS:

Ami Mizuno – Sailor Moon

Hikari Horaki – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Ruri Hoshino – Martian Successor Nadesico

Shinobu Maehara – Love Hina

Ukyo Kuonji – Ranma ½

****

JURY:

Ashitaka – Princess Mononoke

Joey Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Felicia – Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge

Sakura Kasunago – Street Fighter Alpha

* * * *

****

DAY 34

8.45am

__

Chromus: The camp is now enough for all five girls to enjoy shelter…and any comments about 5 good looking anime girls all caught together in one play all sweaty from the heat will be removed from the record…hey, what do you mean only I'm that perverted? Damn, now I'm acting as bad as Tom…

(Shot of the first sun rays hitting the camp as Shinobu steps out and stretches, noticing she's the only one up…)

Shinobu: It's so…quiet…

__

Shinobu: It like the island is now an all-girls paradise…it kinda of reminds me of Hinatasou in a way, and after Naru-sempai and Urashima-sempai came to see me, plus Kaolla and Taichi in a reward challenge, I feel like I've been missing more of home…but I'm going to make them proud of me.

(Shinobu decides to get a fire started, waiting for the lazy bones of the tribe, i.e. everyone else, to get up…)

Shinobu: Better check on the rice…

(Which is why she is very surprised when a wave of water crashes from behind her. In true Shinobu fashion, she backs up, scared and a trademark wail…)

Shinobu: WAAAAAHHHHH!

(To her surprise, she wasn't the only one up, as the wave was in fact Ami, getting up with a two fish for the price of one special, as Shinobu relaxes slightly..)

Ami: Ahh. That felted good. Oh, Shinobu-chan, you're up as well?

Shinobu: Er…hai. I'm just starting the fire. We need to ration the rice a bit better.

Ami: I think that's O.K, none of us eat that much anyway now. Joey and Tamahome were the big eaters remember…I think Tamahome picked up on his girlfriend's habits there…

(Shinobu giggles as Ami steps out to dry herself)

__

Ami: It's pretty much set in the game now, however, I do feel a bit guilty about not letting Shinobu in the Magi game. And what if she is the next choice? Ruri would have an excuse last night, who knows what her game is, and I love both of them to death. What do I do?

Ami: Shinobu-chan?

Shinobu: Yes?

Ami: Later, I need to show you something, O.K?

Shinobu: Sure, is it important?

(Ami looks around and nods)

Ami: Yes.

* * * *

****

9.30am

Hikari: It's getting harder to realise this is a game now with the numbers down, I feel like it's an all-girl slumber party…

Ukyo: Yep, all we need are the marshmallows and the pyjamas.

Ruri: I wouldn't know what one is, but it's sounds…fun.

Hikari: Oh, yeah…sorry Ruri.

Ruri: It's O.K.

Ukyo: Don't worry Ruri, I spent 10 years plotting revenge and trying to remove my life as a woman, trust me sugar, you're not the only one missing out…

(Ruri shakes her head, and then smiles slightly…)

Ruri: Baka.

(Ukyo sticks her tongue at Ruri, and the three other girls chuckle at the antics.)

Hikari: Hard to believe you're the oldest here…

Ukyo: Hey, learn something new everyday…

Ami: Except for Ruri, she knows everything…

(Ruri hides her Tenkawa-like blush, but is spotted by Shinobu…)

Shinobu: (starry-eyed) Kawaii!

(The 5 girls continue to act like a slumber atmosphere, but after dinner, there is a point of business for Ami to conduct…)

* * * *

(Whilst Hikari and Ukyo are cleaning up, and Ruri changing, Ami takes Shinobu for a walkabout…)

Ami: Here we are…

(Shinobu sees the remains of some sand being swept away, but looking closely she notices one word still there…)

Shinobu: C-Caspar?

Ami: Have you ever learnt about the Magi?

(Shinobu shakes her head)

Ami: There are two versions, the first being that they were the priests of Zoroaster, renowned for their astronomical knowledge. The one we should be more familiar with is the Magi of the east, the three sages or wise man following a star, to worship the infant Christ at Bethlehem, of Christianity. 

Shinobu: Oh, religion has never been a strong subject for me…

Ami: Don't worry about it. Anyway, Christian tradition embroidered the New Testament account, giving them the titles of kings and the names of Caspar, Melchior and Balthazar. They carried gifts of extreme significance as well, gold sympolizing kingship, frankincense symbolizing divinity and myrrh, representing death.

Shinobu: Death?

Ami: Not literally. As you can see, one name Caspar has been left. Melchior and Balthazar are gone, in other words…

Shinobu: (guessing) Did they mean…Joey and Sakura?

Ami: (nods) Right in one. In the terms Ruri is using, they represented themselves as someone in work, and someone as a protector. Now, this one means themselves as a human being…and it's like we're guessing who Ruri is going to try and cast off…

Shinobu: (now nervous) Ummm…after last night…

Ami: Don't panic Shinobu. We haven't said anything yet, so we'll have to see what Ruri says. In the meantime, don't breathe a word to this yet, O.K?

(Shinobu nods as Ami leaves, unaware that Ruri was actually watching. She shakes her head)

Ruri: I never thought I'd say it about Ami but…

* * * *

****

11.00am

Ukyo: Yosh! Last reward challenge today…

Hikari: It's a sign that the game is coming to an end, but if it's a good home meal, I'll be pretty happy…

Ami: (sighs) I guess with just the five of us, any challenge seems like a nerve-wracking experience now…

Ruri: Ami-san, we've got here one way or another, let's continue the winner's attitude.

Ami: (smiles) Of course Ruri.

Shinobu: This is the last reward challenge? What then?

Ami: Hikari, Shinji got into the last five didn't he? Did he ever say what happens next?

Hikari: He got eliminated around here…I hope that isn't Eva foreshadowing…

Ruri: Uh oh, eternal optimist.

Hikari: …but I think he said something like it will be all immunity challenges after this for three days after the next Tribal Council.

Shinobu: Uhhhh…

Ukyo: Oh dear…

Ami: I think we need to make this one count…

Ruri: Yes, this is our last chance to get an advantage…

Hikari: Right.

(the girls nod before heading out to the reward challenge, their final one…) 

* * * *

****

REWARD CHALLENGE

****

Spagetti Junction – get through the webs in the fastest time to win the final reward…

(As the five girls emerge, Chromus (still in Tom form) emerges)

Ukyo: I don't think I'll get used to that look sugar…

Chromus: Trust me, next episode, me and Tom are going to have words…I've got a replacement as we head off to Washu's…she said something about wanting to have an anime author's DNA sample for her experiments…

(Ruri goes over and pats him on the shoulder…)

Ruri: I feel sorry for you.

(Chromus sweatdrops)

Chromus: Thanks for the vote of confidence Ruri-ruri. Anyway, as you may or may not know, this is your final reward challenge, and it's definitely a reward you want. However, as you can see, it's a sticky situation for you to win it…

(Shot of two trees and in between them is pure Ariados silk webs, very tough to get out of. There are plenty of hole to squeeze through though, as the group quickly understand what the challenge is in aid of…)

Chromus: Yep, it's another race challenge, anyone's game this time, as speed and strength are just as important here as intelligence and size. This game needs you to use all those skills to win this. This is a 100 meter course, through the webs you need to go, whatever way you wish. 

(The girls nods)

Chromus: We'll start with immunity winner from last time, Hikari Horaki. You ready?

(The class rep nods as Chromus gets his stop watch ready..)

Chromus: And go!

(Hikari goes through, deciding to try and take the low route, and going underneath the webs. However, one of them hits her forehead and she is forced to take a higher route. It's hard to break the webs and she realises she has to go through the holes as a better option. Hikari feels the strain and can't go too fast as she is stuck in the middle of the girls, taller than Shinobu and Ruri, but not as strong as Ami or Ukyo. In the end, she finishes the course in 36 seconds.)

Chromus: 36 for Hikari. Now, let's try…Ruri.

(Ruri nods as she prepares. As Chromus gives the O.K, Ruri heads off in a different route, her smaller size an asset, but she also realises a good way to use that to her advnatage, her smarts helping in finding a route. Ruri trips one, but carries on well and completes the course in 26 seconds.)

Chromus: Ruri takes the lead, let's see if Shinobu can fare any better…)

(Shinobu is ready, and Chromus lets her go. Shinobu tries to take the same route as Ruri but doesn't memorise it to perfection and being slightly taller than Ruri is a bit more of a problem than she expected. Shinobu finishes the course faster than Hikari but not as fast as Ruri in 30 seconds flat.)

Chromus: Ruri holds the lead, Ami, you're up.

(Ami calculates a new routine, and her superior speed and strength actually help as she spins her way out of one tricky one. Ami manages to get stuck slightly but recovers well. In the end, she beats Ruri's time by one second. 25 seconds.)

Chromus: Oh, and the geniuses duel again. Ami takes the lead, it's all up to Ucchan. You ready?

(Ukyo nods and Chromus starts the time. Whilst the others took the 'find the best route' approach, Ukyo takes the 'bust the damn thing up' approach. Ukyo is strong enough to break through some of the silk, but it's not as easy as she thought. She is forced to go through some of them which is hard for her height, but her early efforts give her a good time, but not good enough. 28 seconds.)

Chromus: That's the ball game! Ami wins!

* * * *

Chromus: Close battle, but Ami Mizuno wins the final reward challenge of AAVGS2, so congratulations.

Ami: Thank you.

Chromus: Now, as the final reward challenge, we've decided to simply think 'Let them what they want' so, here.

(Chromus hands Ami a list, with 3 empty spaces.)

Chromus: Basically, it's your choice. Choose three things to make your remaining days a bit better Ami. Food, clothes, a television, a car, three hunky bishounen, it's your decision. The lamp is your key my dear, use it well, you only have a maximum of 6 days to enjoy them, so make them count…

Ami: Oh my…

Chromus: Don't worry, we'll give you until 4 to make your mind, and then we'll get what you want via goddess space. Take your time Ami, and if you are the kind of person I know you are, you'll make some good decisions.

(Ami nods, and bows in respect as the final reward challenge goes to the Sailor Scout of Mercury.)

* * * *

****

1.30pm

__

Chromus: Ami's reward victory has been the talk of conversation as they return, as Ami ponders what to get. Of course, her friends pitch in with ideas of their own…

Hikari: Food should be the best option Ami, anything to go with rice…

Ruri: Ami probably needs to think a bit more, but why not a couple of books?

Ukyo: I think a video and television with a tape of what her friends are doing…(catches the weird looks), hey, he said anything…

Shinobu: What about her friends she didn't see in the last challenge?

Ami: Guys…

Ruri: We're sorry Ami. It's your decision and yours only…

(the others murmur similar stuff as Ami smiles…)

__

Ami: It's nice that they are all helping me like this, and they are asking about what I want. I wondered if my type of character would be OK for this type of game. I guess I was.

* * * *

****

2.00pm

__

Chromus: With Ami using that huge IQ of hers to good use, the rest of the tribe are simply trying not to think of tomorrow's immunity…

Ruri: …well, I learned to swim at the 'research' centre. There was a river nearby, and it surprised people how good I was with water. Swimming was one of the few things they let me do, but I suppose it was to let my muscles out, to enhance our 'perfection.'

Ukyo: I'm sorry to hear that…

Ruri: It's O.K. I think I've learnt the experiences back home and here, that there is more to life than being a genius on a ship of fools…

Hikari: Yeah, and looks like you're not the only genius taking time off…

(Shot of Ami and Shinobu having a water fight as Hikari smiles…)

Hikari: You know, the two of them look like sisters. 

Ukyo: Throw in Ruri and you've got triplets…

(Ruri shakes her head but doesn't say anything. )

__

Ruri: In this game, every single position and word can make a difference. Although for tomorrow, it might not matter…

* * * *

****

4.00pm

Ukyo: You're not going to tell us sugar?

Ami: It's a surprise!

Hikari: Awww…meanie!

(Hikari's impression of Asuka sends giggles from Shinobu, as Chromus appears, ready and waiting…)

Chromus: (in a delivery voice) I've got to receive a package from a Miss Ami Mizuno please?

Ami: Right here!

(Chromus gets the list and runs through it, and then via goddess space, a clipboard appears…)

Chromus: O.K, you've got your Vat, milage, and frequent flyer miles from here to Heaven…

(Ami sweatdrops….)

Chromus: Just kidding, sheesh…you do need to sign it though, contracts in heaven are just as problematic in Heaven as they are here, just ask Keichi.

(Ami signs as Chromus smiles.)

Chromus: Be ready for you in 2 hours…no actually, in Goddess space, that is 1 minute…hang on a second, my dear…

(The contract vanishes for a second…before another 60 pass, and out plops Ami's items. Chromus smiles.)

Chromus: Enjoy!

(Chromus leaves as the other girls decide to have a gander on what Ami choose. And she's chosen interestingly…)

Hikari: Hey, what's that?

(Choice 1: Proper ingredients to make cookies, which includes chocolate chips, sugar, ormanents to make shapes in them)

(Choice 2: A full workable stove, direct from Goddess space to work anywhere in the world without power, courtesy of Skuldtech™, as Ukyo smiles.)

Ukyo: That was a good choice, but what else…(chuckles)..oh Ami…

(Choice 3: No, not a collection of study materials, but of all things, a game of Uno!)

Ami: (blushes) Well, I don't know how long I'm going to last so there's no point for me studying here so…

Hikari: Bravo!

Ruri: Certainly not the most idiotic of choices…

(The stove lights up as cooking will no longer be problem, plus with the ingredients, they can improve things over than cookies if they wish. Shinobu nods as Ukyo is going to whip up a small rice dinner, and then what will they do…)

****

5.30pm

(Yep…5 girls on a deserted island…playing Uno.)

Ami: Blue one!

Shinobu: Blue eight….

Ruri: Blue three…

Hikari: How ironic that the three blue haired girls start off with blue…huh, oh, all right, blue two.

Ukyo: Blue zero…

Ami: Huh? Um…draw 4.

Shinobu: Ami-chan, no fair! I've got to draw four cards now…

Ruri: Green five.

Hikari: Sorry Ukyo…skip!

Ukyo: Waah…mean!

Ami: Green one then.

Shinobu: Then I play…wild card yellow…

Ruri: (yawns) Yellow 5 

Hikari: Ukyo, Ukyo, skip…skip…la!

Ukyo: Not…not…fair…

Ami: Then Ukyo…reverse.

Ukyo: Ha, my turn Hikari…SKIP!

Hikari: WHAT?

Ukyo: Mess with the fire and you get burned…

Ruri: Yellow 2…

Shinobu: Yellow 8…

Ami: Draw two!

Hikari: Yellow 4…

Ukyo: (smiles) Uno!

All: WHAT?

Hikari: Not fair, play overs…

Ukyo: Sure, sure, want another beating, let's go!

(O.K, not exactly the atmosphere you may expect, but at least it's a happy one…)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Ami: All done!

(Shot of Ami with a tray, well, a wooden block, with star shaped cookies with sugar topped…the rest of the girls inhale the scent of pure sweetness…)

Hikari: You ever have anything like this Ruri?

Ruri: Not really…Howmei-san never really believed in making sweet things…(blushes)…once though after an incident in Peaceland, Akit…er, Tenkawa-san bought be a bag of Swiss chocoloates for me. I had to hide them but…

Hikari: Awww….

Ruri: (blushes) What an idiot I am…

(Ami hands out the latest night sugar treat, as the girls, desperate for something other than fish and rice, take with the upmost gratitude.)

Ukyo: Thanks Ami!

Ami: Not a problem, I think for getting this far we deserved a little treat…

Shinobu: Thank you very much Ami-san!

(As they chew into the sweetness, on the outside, they seem friendly and cheerful, but on the island, they know tomorrow, the worst thing to happen to a group of girls can happen…)

__

Ami: In the back of my mind, I'm wondering what's going to happen at Immunity challenge. Or rather, what Ruri is up to…

Ukyo: I'm not nervous. Tomorrow only means I know I have to go for it. I haven't really got a choice on who I'm going to pick though…

Shinobu: It's weird, Ami telling me all this stuff on religion when it actually was a way of saying, we've got a way of choosing someone to go…

Hikari: It's like shooting ducks of a barrel, we have been picking the team apart one by one judging by least deserving to win. It wasn't the way I expected to be level with Shinji in the survivor stakes but…

Ruri: …All I can say, better wait a couple of days.

* * * *

****

12.00pm

__

Chromus: It was late at night, and all through the land, no-one woke up from the rats in the sand. As tomorrow comes, among the sand dune, only one of these five will be safely immune. 

* * * *

****

DAY 35

9.30am

__

Shinobu: It was a day we'd been dreading, hence why we tried to sleep in…

(The sun rays catch the girls off guard around 8, but they decided to stay in the camp anyway. Trying to sleep, and catching little bits of chatter around the camp, it seems second nature to see that there is no worry in their heads. However, in their hearts…)

(Finally, Hikari takes the hint and decides to get up. The class rep sets the stove to automatic as the heat is quite difficult on the island as Hikari gives up and takes a swim, to fish, and also to cool off…)

(Shot of Ruri and Ami talking as they get up…)

Ami: …so you're better now?

Ruri: Yes, despite the unusual temperature I think I've got over my base of illness. Something really must have went wrong when I travelled to this present time. 

Ami: Shame I didn't meet you earlier, I could have checked you…

Ruri: Maybe that was a blessing in disguise.

(Ami chuckles and shakes her head)

(Shot of Shinobu and Ukyo, now up, heading to collect some water to boil.)

Ukyo: You nervous sugar?

Shinobu: A bit…the numbers are thinning, and I don't want them to…

Ukyo: I know that, we all know that but it's something we can't stop. (sighs) I know I'll need to go all out for immunity…

Shinobu: Why?

Ukyo: I'm not stupid…I may hang around Ranchan but I'm not that much of a dunce, I know that I could be in trouble if I don't win immunity…

(Shinobu nods, and then remembers the Magi. She then have a wonder if…)

Shinobu: Umm, Ucchan?

Ukyo: Yes?

Shinobu: Well…erm…

Hikari: (off screen) Breakfast ready!

Ukyo: Coming! (to Shinobu) We'll talk later!

(Shot of Shinobu behind Ukyo, looking a bit guilty…)

* * * *

****

11.00am

Ami: Another day, another immunity…

Hikari: I really don't want to do this…

Ukyo: We'd better get used to this, we've got nothing but immunities now.

Shinobu: Ooooohhhhh…

Ruri: Don't worry, no matter what happens, we'll get out of them together…

Ami: That's a nice thing to say Ruri.

Ruri: Thank you.

Hikari: Well, we'd better prepare ourselves, can't disappoint everyone watching us brutally trying to beat each other…

(The girls (bar Ruri) smile at Hikari's comment, but they know she holds more truth than expected. With so few numbers left, they'll all be battling hard for immunity…)

* * * *

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Target Take The Test – Using a Washu-chan inventory, navigate a course in 0G to find your personal immunity amulet…first person to do so wins.

(Shot of Chromus as the 5 girls await this deadly and vital immunity. With no inkling on who is going, all of them on the surface have their game faces on, although in Ruri's case it's slightly harder to tell…)

Chromus: Well, well, my pretties. It's time to dance the final dance, after tomorrow night, one more will go, and then into immunity waltz. However, for now, this is yet another vital one, and this challenge is the final one I'm hosting as well. An associate will take over for the final three days.

(Shot as Chromus drags a machine with him, as the girls (except Ruri who vaguely notices what the device is) wonder what it is…)

Chromus: As I've got to go and check up with Washu-chan to try and get my body right again, she has stated that you girls be the guinea-pigs…I mean test subjects for this device, the gravity disrupter. 

Hikari: Why do I get the feeling of impending dread?

Chromus: Oh don't worry! Washu-chan there is a 95% chance you won't fly into outer space and burn in the atmosphere…

(The girls apart from Ruri and Shinobu sweatdrop. Ruri remain stoic, whilst Shinobu looks ready to panic)

Chromus: …of course, that means I'd burn up as well…aw nuts. Anyway, this is the challenge.

(Hand each of the girls a map. On each of them is a different letter in a different position of the island, e.g. for Hikari, there is a letter 'H' in the north-west part of the island, for Shinobu, an 'S' in south-east, etc.)

Chromus: On those maps, are your own personality immunity bracelets. The first person that gets their bracelet and comes back to me wins immunity. However, as you might expect, there may be a catch…

(Next he hands the girls some anti-gravity boots, circa Donatello of Teenage Mutant Hero/Ninja Turtles fame…^_^…hey, I was a kid once as well!)

Chromus: Now girls, these will prove very handy when I show this machine…

(Chromus puts his hand on the device, avoiding the button marked 'SELF-DESTRUCT')

Chromus: Once I press this button marked '0G' you will be walking on air…literally. 0G means exactly that, no gravity. You are going to have to learn to adjust your bodies to the best you can, and move around as the islands gravitation is gone, this means I'll have to hang on as well, so you girls do what you can. Fortunately, those boots I gave you will keep you from spiraling into orbit, and you will maintain some balance on the ground, but think of it like swimming in the air.

(The girls put on the boots, as Chromus puts one hand on a tree and another on a button…)

Chromus: I'll let you have 5 minutes to get used to it first, before you start moving around. (presses a button and immediately realises the difference, as do the girls. Chromus doesn't have the boots and just basically hangs onto a tree as the girls hover in front of him, with a weird mixture of reactions…)

(Hikari, is seemingly thrilled. Hmm…maybe she has ambitions to be an astronaut..)

(Ruri isn't seem to be bothered, being used to 0G of course…although admittingly when she has a seatbelt on…)

(Ukyo is already used to unnatural phenomenon's of gravity…a.k.a. the Ranma super jump. However, it's not quite the same as flying…)

(Shinobu is pretty much freaked out from everything..nuff said.)

(Ami on the other hand is calm and relaxed, hey, she's done enough planetary travel to last several lifetimes…)

* * * *

Chromus: (nervous, still clinging onto the tree) O.K, I guess you better go…and someone please hurry back!

(The girls facefault mostly, but nod as the challenge begins.)

__

Chromus: The position of the girls bracelets are the following…

North-west: Former Majori – Hikari

North-north-east: Former Majori – Ruri

Due east – Ami

South-east: Former Minori – Shinobu

South-south-west: Former Minori – Ukyo

Chromus: All of them are exactly the same distance between here and their point of origin, and will take roughly 45 minutes on foot. In this gravity, it make take a fair bit longer though, it's up to them to see who can handle it the best.

* * * *

Hikari: Wow…this is fun!

(No time for fun now Hikari, you need to get that immunity. This may take 2 hours altogether, plus you've been given no water. This is the toughest challenge you may have to take to make sure you're safe. And of course, she could win her third in a row immunity…)

Hikari: Stupid map…oh well, I've always been good at getting directions…

(_Ruri)_

Ruri: I think I'm beginning to see why Yurika-san had a few problems…

(Ruri, despite the only person to experience 0G out of the five girls, is having problems. She never actually had to walk into it, and especially with or without some stupid anti-grav boots…)

Ruri: Whoever thought of this challenge were idiots…

(_Ami)_

Ami: Let's see…due east…

(Ami seems to have no trouble following the map and moving with the boots on. She almost lazily avoids a few obstacles like a couple of trees as graceful as a ballet dancer. On the other hand…)

(_Shinobu_)

Shinobu: Hoooooo…

(Shinobu is busy just trying to drag her way through, not comfortable with the system at all…and is occasionally looking in the air in case she suddenly goes into orbit..)

(_Ukyo)_

Ukyo: Maps were never my strong point…maybe because of everything Ryoga put me through that first day…

(Whilst Ukyo isn't having too many problems handling the boots, she is having problems finding her way. Ukyo speeds up a bit as the challenge enters the 10 minute mark…)

* * * *

(Hikari, Ami and Ukyo are starting to make good time (now that Ukyo has figure out which way SSW is, it's not like she got taught that in her school…then again, was there any teaching done there?), with Ruri and Shinobu struggling, the times are approaching to 25 minutes. With the use of the boots, they are moving quicker than expected, much to Chromus' relief…)

Chromus: I need to go to the bathroom.

(Shot of Hikari, continuing in the direction she chose at a leisurely pace…)

(Shot of Ami, comfortably moving at a quick pace…)

(Shot of Ukyo, the fastest of the three, moving in a direction…)

Hikari/Ami/Ukyo: There it is!

(A three piece shot of the three girls reveals that they have found their bracelet in the distance. Another shot shows Shinobu with anime tears, totally unable to move, and Ruri moving better and approaching her bracelet a bit further behind the three other girls…)

(Ukyo is the first to grab her bracelet, but then stops as her boots have been giving her a few problems in moving. Ami gets her next, and turn around and continues moving. Hikari also gets hers a few seconds later and turns to return. Not long after, Ukyo gets up and starts moving…)

__

Chromus: None of the three know how the others are doing, and have to get back as fast as possible. This could be a battle to the death…

(36 minutes)

Ruri finds her bracelet, and turns to go back. Shinobu doesn't quit and decides to keep on moving, for pride.

(44 minutes)

Three-shot of Hikari, Ukyo and Ami all fighting to get back. Ruri is a bit too far behind to catch up, but Shinobu is battling to make it…)

(50 minutes)

YAY! Shinobu-chan gets her bracelet…and is exhausted…but again, decides to come back for pride…)

(1 hr, 10 minutes)

…but then…

* * * *

Chromus: I really need to go to the bath…huh, movement?

(Yes, someone is coming in the distance…three distances…)

Chromus: Uh oh, I sense a photo finish…damn it, I left my camera in the workshop…

(It's Hikari from the left, Ami from the centre and Ukyo to the right. It's hard to tell who is getting closer and gravity has taken their toll on the girls, as they look tired. However, they battle on…)

Chromus: Come on Hikari! Come on Ami! Come on Ucchan! 

(As they edge closer, it seems Hikari is slightly behind the two Tsunami girls. Ukyo and Ami edge a bit closer as they run. Ukyo makes a last gasp leap to get to the end…)

(…and misses. Ami doesn't. Ami hands the bracelet to Chromus and we have a winner.)

Chromus: The winner!

(Ami breathes out as Chromus turns off the gravity system and hurries to find a portable toilet in Goddess Space. Meanwhile, a bruised and slightly disappointed Ukyo manages to get up and gives Ami a hug. Hikari eventually joins in as well.)

(Further afield, Ruri and Shinobu realise that the challenge is over as they are now walking easily. They gave it their all, but in the end, it doesn't matter…)

* * * *

Chromus: Ahhh…much better. And we have a winner in Miss Mizuno, who is now a guarantee for the final four. The rest of you, all I can say is start praying…

Ukyo: Thanks for the vote of confidence sugar…

(As Chromus leaves to get transportation to 5 tired, and 4 disappointed girls, remembering to pick up Ruri and Shinobu on the way, maybe now thoughts will turn to tomorrow night…)

* * * *

****

1.45pm

__

Chromus: Back at Tsucus camp, the challenge has brought new problems for the camp…

Hikari: And I was going for three in a row, I'm real surprised you didn't do so well on that Ruri…

Ruri: I may have been in 0G before, but not without a seatbelt…

Hikari: Oh, right. But it does bring into question…

Ruri: Yes…but I'd rather not reveal it until the last minute…

Hikari: Why? (gasps) Is it…me?

(Ruri doesn't say anything, but smiles slightly and shakes her head…which leaves Hikari to speculate…)

Hikari: Which means it's either Shinobu or Ukyo…and I made a promise with Shinobu…(looks back at Ruri)…I can't believe I'm panicking at an 11 year old's choice…but when that 11 year old is Ruri, I guess I better be nervous…

(Meanwhile, one members is definitely nervous…)

__

Ukyo: Ami's smart. She may be the sweetest, kindest and brightest person I've met in my life…but she's smart. She knows that I'm not immune and she also knows I'm the only person her equal in the physical challenges. I'm hoping our old union will help, otherwise I'm in true. Considering her friendships with Ruri and Shinobu, I'm hoping this spatula-girl has a bit of luck…

(Shot of Ukyo, clearing up some logs, as she decides to shadow slice with her mini-spatulas, just to get off a little frustration, a bit too much as she narrowly misses Shinobu heading to the sea…)

Ukyo: Arghh….sorry Shinchan…

Shinobu: It's…it's O.K.

Ukyo: Really?

Shinobu: I figured you'd be a bit upset…you think you're going don't you?

Ukyo: I dunno sweetheart, I know I think I know everyone here, but inside, we're all thinking, and someone has to go tomorrow night, it won't be rose petals at dawn at 8pm tomorrow. And I just feel that Ami will vote for me tomorrow…

Shinobu: Ami-san? But why?

Ukyo: We may be a team sugar, but we know in the end, we all want to win that money, and Ami and Ruri…well, I won't be able to fool them, they could vote for me because of my threat…

Shinobu: That's presuming the worst…

Ukyo: …no, it's smart thinking. If Ami wasn't immune, I'd think about voting her off myself…

Shinobu: Huh?

Ukyo: She's a threat, both in smarts and in strength…plus she'll get plenty of votes from that jury. If I was in her shoes, I'd vote for me as well…it's just facts, and facts that I don't like. (sighs) Sorry bout that, it sounded like I'm turning traitor. (smiles) At least you're with me sugar…

(Shinobu nods, although the 'Magi' that was discussed to her is relaying in the back of her head…)

(Meanwhile, Ami decides to simply read for a bit on her medicine book. She's read it half a dozen times already, but she's simply relaxing with the fact she is one of the final four…)

__

Ami: Knowing I'm definitely one step ahead, and one step closer to winning bring a huge relief over me. I know I want to go home, but I also want my fellow scouts to be proud of me. I know I can do this…

(Ami looks over at Ruri and Hikari clearing up the fire ash, and then over at Ukyo and Shinobu talking…)

__

Ami: …it's just how.

* * * *

****

3.30pm

Ukyo: Well, it's not quite the stuff I can use but…

(Despite the fact that all they have is a stove, flour, eggs and some rice and a bit of fish, Ukyo goes into her cooking zone, as somehow she manages to make an okonomiyaki without a grill using super fact movements with her spatulas, the fish and rice type may not be up to everyone's alley, but it's a slight difference from the norm…)

Ukyo: …eat up everyone!

(Which they do, and the guys enjoy the modified okonomiyaki from the master chef. However, avoiding comment on tomorrow's tribal council is slightly more different that enjoying their meal...)

Shinobu: I didn't like that challenge…

Ruri: Yes, the physical pull to do wasn't exactly easy…

Shinobu: I meant what it's going to make us do tomorrow…

(quiet around apart from eating…)

Hikari: I know.

(There is a series of nods from the girls as the atmosphere can be cut with one of Ukyo's spatulas. Even though no-one will admit it, there is a hidden tension among these five girls…)

* * * *

****

5.00pm

Ukyo: Well Shinchan, what will happen if you win?

(Shinobu is a bit surprised of the question, as the five girls decide to take a chance to actually wonder what would happen if they did win…)

Shinobu: Well…

Ami: Hmm?

Shinobu: I've…I've never thought about winning before…

(A bit of surprise emerges from the girls…particularly Hikari.)

Hikari: You've got this far, and yet you've never considered you can win this?

Shinobu: Well…I've never really done well at anything before, so winning…

Ami: Shinobu, you've got a fifth of a chance of winning, and you can do it. You know it. So, come on, if you did win what would you do?

(Shinobu pauses and thinks…then)

Shinobu: Open a restaurant.

(The girls smile and Ukyo chuckles…)

Ukyo: Well, don't come to Nerima, any competition I need to slaughter…

Shinobu: (Blushes) Ano…well, cooking is the main thing I'm good at…and I think Urashima-sempai would be happy if I did win, I guess those are my reasons…

Hikari: Aww…we've embarrassed her. (to Ami) What about you Ami?

Ami: Me? Well…umm…I don't know. I guess I'd put some of it towards my education, and maybe use it to help into the world of nursing, maybe put towards a branch of my mother's place…or use it just to help everyone…

Ruri: Ami-san is a charity girl at heart aren't you?

(Ami blushes as Hikari makes Ukyo her next victim.)

Ukyo: Well…(sighs)…I guess if I won, I'd know my business would never suffer…maybe it can help in getting Ranma impressed…but that's shallow, besides he's not the type for that. His father on the other hand…

Ami: Oh yes, you've told me about him.

Ukyo: Three things he cares for. Himself, his stomach and his wallet. Anything else, he gets others to do his dirty work. No wonder I hit him so hard when I got the chance…

Ami: …and we know what Hikari is using the money for if she wins.

(Hikari blushes, but nods.)

__

Hikari: Touji…I can still do this, just wait a bit longer…

Ami: So, what about you Ruri?

(Ruri looks up…then down…and shakes her head)

Ruri: I don't know.

Ami: Huh?

Ruri: Honestly, I don't know…I just wanted Tenkawa and the others to be proud of me for doing something other than being on the Nadesico. The money was no matter to me. If I do win, I'd probably be better giving it to the runner-up…

(Shot of Ukyo and Hikari clasping Ruri's hands…)

Ukyo/Hikari: We're keeping her on now no matter what…

Ruri: Idiots.

(The group laugh, but sooner than later, these conversations will not be any laughing matter…)

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Shinobu: So…

Ami: Well, Ruri won't tell me anything, at least yet…

Shinobu: O.K, I'd rather not know.

Ami: (smiles) That's our sweet Shinobu for you…

(Ami leaves, wondering what to do…)

Ami: This is such a bad way to end the game, but one we need to do…

(Shot of Hikari cleaning up with Ukyo…)

Hikari: Night is approaching, and with that…comes the dawn of a new day.

Ukyo: The last day for one of us.

(The two look at each other before smiling…)

Hikari: Forget it for tonight?

Ukyo: No problem sugar.

(As they clean up, under the darkening sky, Ruri puts a hand on 'CASPAR' the last 'Magi'.)

Ruri: It's time…to end this…Cody…Hikari….

(Although we can't be sure, a faint smile may have come up on Ruri's face as she stands up to head to the others, to join maybe for a couple more games of Uno before it gets completely dark. For tomorrow, tomorrow comes today.)

* * * *

****

DAY 36

7.00am

__

Chromus: 12 hours pass quickly…or rather, the group have had very little sleep. No wonder, with a devastating council coming up…

(Shot of Ruri rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep, or just from mosquitoes, can't tell, it is Ruri after all.)

Ruri: (tired) Maybe I've been getting used to sleeping in…

__

Ruri: I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life…

Ruri: …I'd better get back into habit when I go back to the Nadesico.

(Ruri, in a surprising gesture, decides to try and cook using the stove, just using a bit of rice, having a hunch that no-one is going to be too hungry the morn of a Tribal Council day…)

(…as usual, she's right.)

Hikari: Hey Ruri-ruri, didn't expect you to be up…and cooking? (smiles) I guess hanging around me all this time must have done you some good.

Ruri: (without a trace of sarcasm) You know, I think you're right.

Hikari: (blushes) Thank you.

Ruri: Anyway, is anybody else getting up?

Hikari: As long as you don't burn the rice, they will. I don't think I got much more than 4 hours sleep last night, and I don't think they fared any better…

(Shot of a very groggy Ukyo getting up…)

Ukyo: Go…od…morn….ing…every…body….

(Shinobu has to steady Ukyo as she getting up from the camp…)

Ruri: At least I'm not the worst this morning….

Hikari: You got that right…

(Shot of Ami, fine and dandy, hey, it's normal for her.)

Ami: Good morning…

Ruri: Morning Ami-san…although considering tonight, it might not be so good…

Ami: (sighs) I didn't want to be reminded about that…

Hikari: Tough, we'd better get used to it…

(It may be what they have to get used to, but we have no inclination on who the discarded will be…yet…)

* * * *

(After a Ruri-fied small meal, which was edible, the group are beginning their chores with a half-hearted effort. However, with all but one knowing the Magi strategy, is the writing on the wall…or in this case the floor…)

Shinobu: What if it's me? I mean, if it wasn't for you Ami-san, I wouldn't even know about this…

Ami: (sigh) I guess I'd better have a talk with Ruri soon, otherwise I'm going to go nuts…I've been trying to think who it is, and honestly, I don't know.

Shinobu: I'm so nervous Ami…

Ami: I think we all are, Shinobu-chan. We all are.

****

10.00am

(Shot of Ruri staring at the same spot, her handprint still slightly there where she marked Caspar)

Ruri: So now…after everything…it all comes down to this…

(Ruri takes a look round the island, before shaking her head)

Ruri: Baka.

(Not sure who she is referring to…)

(Shot of Hikari looking on at the girl, whose cut hair is shining in the sun as Hikari smiles)

Hikari: Just like a cute little doll…except this doll knows what to do…

(Hikari continues to swim, anything to get her mind off the situation…which is something Ukyo can't do…)

Ukyo: (throwing up) ….

(Actually, it would be better if we didn't show you that…)

* * * *

****

1.00pm

(…three hours later however, things get more interesting…)

Ami: I guess you're ready to talk are you Ruri-chan?

Ruri: (nods) And I figure you know why?

Ami: Let's just get this over with…

(Ruri looks over her shoulder, and smiles slightly…the two are on the spot of Caspar, and it looks like business is about to pick up…)

Ruri: Right, well Ami, I think Caspar is represented by…

(We don't hear who she says, we just see Ami's slight look of surprise, before a hint of resignation…)

(…but we do hear several logs dropping to the floor. Ami and Ruri turn around…)

(…to see a shocked Ukyo obviously overhearing the thing…and who they were picking…)

(…O.K, NOW business has picked up.)

Ukyo: Ami….

Ami: (panics) Ukyo…I'm…

Ukyo: (slightly angry) I believed…

Ruri: Ukyo-san, it's not what it looks…

Ukyo: Oh sure…I just see you two talking about voting me off, and it's not what it looks…

Ami: Ukyo, ple…

Ukyo: Ami, I know you're friends with Ruri, but I believed in you. Shinobu said I could trust you…and now…(teary)…DAMMIT!

(Ukyo runs off, crying. Ami has a few tears herself as she turns to Ruri…)

Ami: Why?

(Ruri is silent…before Ami can question her, she walks off, as Ami feels really bad…)

__

Ami: I made a pact with Ruri that we wouldn't vote each other, but it never came to my mind to vote someone on my side off. And now this time, it seems like all the IQ in the world can't save my guilt…

* * * *

****

2.00pm

Ukyo: Why? Just because what she says Ami is going to go along with it?

(Ukyo, with Shinobu, still a tad angry…Shinobu on the other hand is into shock…)

Shinobu: Ucchan…I'm…

Ukyo: (wipes a few tears) I'm…I'm sorry Shinchan, I never thought I'd be such a crybaby…maybe because I don't like losing…not like this anyway…

Shinobu: Do you…do you hate them?

(Ukyo shakes her head)

Ukyo: It's the game…and I expected it. It's just…well, y'know…getting so close…

Shinobu: And coming now…

(Unknown to the two girls, Ruri is watching from the ocean, and she is shaking her head…)

Ruri: I think what I'm going to do is the best thing I could do…

* * * *

****

3.30pm

Hikari: So, you wanted to talk to me?

Ruri: Yes, Hikari-kanjou.

(Shot of Hikari and Ruri walking down a path to Minori, away from everything else, and maybe giving Ami and Ukyo some time to talk…)

Hikari: All this time and you're still calling me captain. (smiles) Old habits die hard right?

Ruri: Right…although it's appropriate, you've been looking after the old tribe, and me in particular since the start, and without you, I'd have never come this far.

Hikari: (bows) Thank you.

Ruri: We've been through a lot…ever since Cody was voted off (fingers her little carving Cody gave her), to this day, when the strategy to choose who needed to stay and who needed to go came through...

Hikari: Yes. Sakura and Joey have gone…and you still haven't told me your choice this time…although from the way I saw Ukyo today, I have a hunch something happened that shouldn't have…

(Ruri goes all quiet)

Hikari: Ruri-ruri…

Ruri: Yes, I made my choice. Who needs to go…who doesn't deserve to have a shot at the final four…

Hikari: (nods) Yes?

(Ruri tells Hikari…)

(We don't hear anything, only Hikari's eyes bug out in shock. The two seem to have an animated conversation…well, Hikari is animated, Ruri is her usual calm self. Ruri's words seem to calm Hikari down…but it comes down as Hikari goes on her knees and hugs the girl, tears in her eyes…)

* * * *

****

4.00pm

Ukyo: …Ami-san, I told you all is forgiven, I had a feeling something like this could happen…

Ami: I can try and change her mi…

Ukyo: (smiles) Don't bother. There isn't anyone else you can really vote for without being guilty…I'm just sorry I exploded on you sugar…

Ami: (shaking her head) It just doesn't seem…

Shinobu: …fair?

Ami: Yes.

Ukyo: I learnt a long time ago sugar that life seldom is fair. All you ca do is pick yourself up from it…

Shinobu: That's wise words Ucchan…

Ukyo: (smirks) Plus I got further than Akane-chan did last time…

(the two other girls facefault, but have to smile…)

Ami: Sometimes you're sillier than Usagi…

(The girls all laugh, as at that point, Hikari and Ruri return. Hikari's eyes are still moist, but she has a small smile on her face…)

Hikari: I think all is well…(turns to Ruri…)

Ruri: I think I need to speak with them as well.

(Hikari nods, and we finally see Hikari's hand clutching Ruri's tightly, like mother and daughter. Ruri squeezes back as the two let go, as they approach. The look Ukyo gives Ruri isn't one of hostility, but of recognition. Ruri nods, knowing armageddon is upon them…)

* * * *

****

5.00pm

Ami: I don't know what she's talking about…but it doesn't seem like Ukyo wants to kill her…

Hikari: (looks at Ami and then Ruri) I know.

Ami: I feel so rotten though…

Hikari: …not as rotten as I feel.

Ami: I guess…

(The two girls remain quiet)

Ami: I guess I'll go for a swim, just to get my mind off things. You coming Hikari?

Hikari: (nods) In a sec…

(As Ami leaves, Hikari shakes her head)

Hikari: Forgive her Ami-chan. She didn't want to hurt you…

(Meanwhile…)

Ukyo: …you're…serious aren't you?

Ruri: (nods) I feel it is right, after taking so much…

Ukyo: Well…I guess…but now you're making feel guilty…

Shinobu: Ruri-san, are you sure?

(Ruri nods)

Ukyo: Anything bad I thought about you have quickly been thrown out of the window…

Ruri: Baka…

Ukyo: …except for that one.

(Shinobu chuckles as Ruri remains stoic…)

Ruri: Can I ask one favour?

Ukyo: Sure sugar.

Ruri: I'm going to ask this of Ami-san and Hikari-kanjou as well, but can you…

(Ruri tells Shinobu and Ukyo her plan. Shinobu blushes a bit but Ukyo nods)

Ukyo: I think that's a nice symbol. Sure sweetie.

__

Chromus: O.K, I'm lost. What the heck is going on?

* * * *

****

7.00pm

__

Chromus: An hour before council, all is surprisingly well. Clean air, sunset boulevard, Ami-chan in a stunning blue velvet dress…huh?

(Shot of Ami in one of her dresses she won in a previous reward challenge…)

Ami: I'd have never thought of this Ruri, but this is a nice idea…

Ruri: I think it fits for the final passing between us five.

(Ruri is dresses in a short black dress which shimmers against the dimming sun, very sophisticated)

Ukyo: (inside the camp) I think I know why I hate dresses, they're so difficult to put on!

Hikari: (camp) Oh lighten up, a Council may be coming but hey, might as well go out in style…

Ukyo: (camp) Easy for you to say…oh, and the way that dress fits you, you look like Shampoo so my urges to kill continue to rise…

Shinobu: (camp) Guys, not now!

(Ami sweatdrops as Ruri mutters 'baka baka' under her breath)

(Finally, Hikari emerges, in…well…a stunning Chinese red and gold dress, which is a bit daring, showing off quite a bit of skin on the legs, actually she looks more like Yohko Mano than Shampoo, and she is a bit embarrassed by this…)

Hikari: Ummm…I don't think I'm old enough to show this much skin…

Ukyo: (teasing) Why? I thought Touji might appreciate it…

(Hikari blushes as Ukyo emerges in a violet dress and stockings, you can tell she is quite uncomfortable with it, but it still fits her quite well…)

Ukyo: Geez, guess living as a boy for 10 years didn't help much…

Hikari: (revenge teasing) Why? I thought Ranma might appreciate it…

Ami: Shinobu, come on…

Shinobu: (nervous) Urmm…right!

(Finally, Miss Maehara in all her kawaii glory emerges, in a pink and flowery kimono (with cherry blossoms coming out of nowhere surrounding her). To summarise…

All but Ruri: Kawaii!

(…then again, they did it better than I could.)

(So, how come they are all more comfortable now? Acceptance…or surprise? As the girls leave, Hikari holds Ruri's hand and Ami holds the other. Shinobu clutches onto Ukyo, looking very nervous. Ukyo remains calm, as Hikari and Ruri look from back to front, knowing this situation was one they wished was best avoided…)

(…but it's here.)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(Shot of Chromus trying not to drool like the pathetic fanboy…if all else fails, he can blaim Tom's body…)

Chromus: Umm…this wasn't quite what I was expecting…

Ami: We felt it was a way to symbol our unity even in defeat of one of us.

Chromus: (blushing) Well, I guess…but anyway, welcome ladies of Tsucus Tribe. This is the final Tribal Council I'll be hosting, because for the next three days, you'll be hosted by a rival getting her feet wet, and also you've have nothing but immunities for two days, and then the final vote, decided by the jury, which now includes Joey Wheeler…

(Chromus indicates the jury, consisting of one cat-girl, one swordsman, one martial artists and one duelist. They give calm smiles to the 5 girls…although Joey has a drooling face one, and is subsequently elbowed by Sakura.)

Chromus: Well, what a few days, and I'm certainly none the wiser. Ami, winning immunity means you're a guaranteed final four. One step closer to winning, all I ask is…can you do it?

Ami: I know that whatever happens, I'll be up against three people who can win as much as I can, who deserve to win, and who want to win. I will be giving it my best to win as will all those with me tomorrow night.

Chromus: Yes, you'll be visiting Tribal Council for three nights consecutive now. Ukyo, you've said yourself you are always in trouble if you don't win immunity. Any problems now?

Ukyo: I feel that either I'm going to stay here or not, and if I'm here, great. If not, I can safely say that the last month has been a wild ride, and I don't mind getting off my stop here and wish the others good luck from the jury.

Chromus: Very well…finally, Ruri. You've been the orchestrator of many of the evictions of this island…will it be the same tonight.

(Ruri looks up and says one word)

Ruri: Yes.

Chromus: Short and honest. Just like Ruri herself. Well, the laptops are down, let's the vote commence!

(Shot as the girls work the keyboards with their votes…)

AMI

__

It feels so rotten to come down to this, but in the end, this is how it works, we knew it would happen sooner or later…

VOTE: Ukyo

She is the biggest threat now, and that's the only reason that the vote is for, no matter what Ruri says. Ukyo, I'm sorry, that's all I can say.

HIKARI

__

Why? She explained it to me, yet I can't understand why…we made a promise as well…but…it's what she wants…

RURI

__

Vote: Ukyo

If all goes well, this won't matter. 

SHINOBU

__

I applaud your sacrifice, and I wished I'd got to know you better…

UKYO

__

As I said, I forgive everything, and someone as noble and pure-hearted probably does deserve to be here more than I do…

Vote: Ruri

…thank you for this gift, Ruri-ruri.

* * * *

Chromus: O.K, the votes are tabled, let's see who is the 5th member of the jury and the final four.

(The blue screen travels down, as Chromus types in the access code and awaits the results…)

Chromus: And the first vote is for…

(Shot of the screen, 'UKYO')

Chromus: Ucchan.

(Ukyo nods)

Chromus: Second vote…Ruri.

(Ruri also nods, Ami's hand a bit tighter…)

Chromus: Third vote, Ucchan.

(Ukyo stares on the ground, not wanting to see anything…)

Chromus: Fourth vote, Ruri-ruri.

(Ruri feels Hikari's grip tighten, and the tears in the class rep are threatening to spill…)

Chromus: The final vote…and fifth person on the jury…

(It comes up, and Ami gasps…)

Chromus: (sighs) Ruri. 

(Ruri's stoic face comes into a full fledged sweet smile, the one she usually reserves for Akito. Chromus has to smile as well as he continues instruction…)

(…meanwhile, Ami is trying to figure out everything, and being the smart girl, her eyes light up…)

Ami: You mean…

(Ruri turns and nods at Ami, who is a bit stunned to say the least…)

Chromus: Miss Ruri Hoshino, will you please come up here please?

(Ruri nods, and gives a bow to the 4 remaining girls. She comes up, her smile still plastered on her face, which Chromus can't beat as it's contagious…)

Chromus: Didn't think you'd be this happy Ruri-ruri, but the tribe has spoken. (Power of One plays) We'll see you soon.

(Ruri nods and turns back to the final four)

Ruri: I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who helped me get this far, gone, jury or still here, I couldn't have done it without you. This past month has been something I'll never forget. Ami, I'm sorry, but I couldn't put you through it, I'm sure you know why.

(Ami nods, but crying. She stands up and hugs Ruri for quite a while. Ruri's smile still in place as she leaves. Ruri then hugs Ukyo and Shinobu briefly, before Hikari almost glomps here with tears…)

Hikari: I'm…so…sorry…

Ruri: Don't be, I'm not.

(Ruri reluctantly lets go, and goes to leave, giving Felicia a little hug as well on the jury as Ruri Hoshino becomes the 5th member of the jury.)

Chromus: (crying) How touching…well, you won't have to wait long to see her again, she'll be watching from the jury tomorrow night, but I won't be here, as I've got an appointment with the world's greatest scientist…now, to drag Tom from Duelist Kingdom…(chuckles)…but considering Ash is off, he may want to leave…

(Ruri and Chromus leave together, as the final four has been decided…Hikari and Ami finally calming down, as there is now just three days on the island…)

* * * *

****

Ruri's confessional;

Yes, I orchestrated my own voting off. Why you may ask? Have I been branded the biggest idiot of them all? No…I just continued with the strategy of voting off the least worthy person…and I felt it was me. I don't need the money, I'm a Peaceland princess whether I like it or not. But I don't need the money because I've got the Nadesico. My mission was to make them proud of me, and by getting this far, and letting four people who deserve to have their lives changed may have been the best thing I've done on the island. Ami-san, I think you know and understand why I lied to you, but in the end, if that is my legacy, then so be it. I'm proud to be on the jury and I can now decide who can win. Everyone, thank you.

****

Who Ruri wants to win: Hikari…but just. She's been with me since the start and I hope she continues to the end. If it's with Ami in the final two, that would be both perfection and disaster for me.

****

Who Ruri thinks will win: Ami…but just. I think she may have more support from the jury, it could be my vote which decides it eventually. I guess it isn't the first difficult decision I'll make.

****

Who Ruri wants off next: Very difficult to say considering just four people left…I'll guess I'll say Ukyo, despite giving her a reprieve. 

__

THE VOTES

Shinobu: Thank you, and I'm sorry.

Hikari: I can't believe you'd do something like this after all we've been through, the promise that Cody made, and…and…I'm so proud of you. You've come from the ill and scared girl to this noble and pure being. I don't know if I'll see you again after it's all over, but if I ever have a daughter, I know what her name is going to be.

* * * *

****

Ruri's stats on the island;

Ruri, at first, seemed ready to go early, the fact she got ill didn't help the obvious fact she was the weakest on the island. However, her smarts and her charm helped win a fanbase of her tribe which kept her on to the merge. Then, when Ami came along, a good friendship helped solidify her position on the tribe, especially when she cost Tamahome a chance to stay. Since then, Ruri divised the 'Magi' strategy, to vote off the members who played the game worst. After Sakura and Joey went, Ruri shocked everyone by saying that she was actually the worst player, and actually told Hikari, Shinobu and Ukyo to vote her off, considering she and Ami made a promise to not vote her off. Although it killed Hikari to do it, the plan went through and Ruri finds herself on the jury.

****

Votes;

Ruri (3) Shinobu, Ukyo, Hikari

Ukyo (2) – Ami, Ruri

__

Next time;

Guest host alert, and a former guest host isn't too pleased…

Immunity 1: Dropped in four corners of the night as soon as Council is over, they know who is immune before they can even breathe…

Ami and Hikari reflect on Ruri's sacrifice, what does it mean now for the remaining Locus rep?

Immunity 2: The trademark quiz episode. If Ami is still here, is it already decided?

And then, the final two, as the jury come at them in full force. Who makes it, who doesn't? Find out next time…

* * * *

Waaaahhhh! And Ruri-Ruri is gone!

Oh well, this was a fun chapter. 

People may noticed my borrowing (e.g. rip-off) of animes in both survivors. For this, I focus on a lot of Battle Athletes, but there were two things, from Kare Kano and Ranma ½ which I'd like to address on.

The Uno game is basically from Kare Kano, where the scene is one of my favourites (episode 12) where the Mizayawa family and Maho have a game of Uno, where there are some classic moments (like when the Mizayawa girls comment that when the mother has to draw four cards when the father can't play, they go something like 'This is the worst crisis their marriage has suffered!' Next turn, the mother gets the game back and they go 'Wow, the marriage already repaired!' Classic stuff.

The second bit was a tiny remark about a certain fandom pairing in Ranma which I both love and hate, that being Ukyo and Ryoga. Seperately, these are my two favourite characters of Ranma, but I realise there is a huge fanbase for this coupling. (second only to Ranma and Akane, maybe also Ranma and Shampoo as well…). Personally, Ukyo's comment about 'her sense of direction' was a quick tip to that coupling, as I don't mind it, but I don't feel that it's right. Maybe because I'm reading the manga a bit and I just love the manga-only character Akari (for Ryoga) and Konatsu (for Ukyo). Takahashi-sama rules though…

Anyway, final four decided, who will win? Hey, love to hear your comments (although I decided many months ago)…ja ne!

__ __


	14. Light And Hope

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

****

Blue Moon Finale

Well, it's almost at the end. The final four is here, so who is going to be the final two? The class representative, the shy cook, the spatula girl or the genius? You won't have long to find out…

…but one more chapter before we find out who wins.

O.K, no more suspense (if there was any to begin with…)

* * * *

On the 12th of February

All around AS Inc

The newest guest host

Was…

????: Ew! I've got to be in that area, it's terrible! You'd think the future would have better laws on their islands!

…not going to stink.

(Shot of **Kelly Silversmith, **the other half of 'Tom and Jerry' as I call them, preparing herself to go via Washu's portal…as Chromus (still in Tom form) waits as he's hoping to get changed soon…)

(…still, waiting for Kelly seemed to be taking their toll on them…)

Chromus: Geez Kel, you're going to an island not the royal Albert Hall. You don't need to pretty yourself, the final four are all girls y'know?

Kelly: So what's your point?

Chromus: (sweatdrops) Never mind, let's just get going…

????: WHAT?

(Chromus, Washu and Kelly turn to notice the voice, running at them at a land speed record in the form Jayson Gold, looking seriously annoyed…)

Jayson: What the heck? Chris, you give me one rinky dink spot, and you give…H…H…HER? YOU GIVE HER THE FINAL THREE DAYS?!

Chromus: Hey, it was a promise I made to Globie, read the contract if you want, sorry man…

Jayson: THIS IS THE GREATEST TRAGEDY IN THE NAME OF REALITY! THAT DITZ AHEAD OF ME!!!

Kelly: WHO YOU CALLING A DITZ YOU PERVERT!

Jayson: DITZ!

Kelly: ECCHI!

Chromus: Washu-chan?

(Washu gets her electromagnet cattle prod (Version 706) and with a quick blast sends Jayson down to the floor into spasms…Chromus facefaults.)

Chromus: Washu-chan, could you have at least set it to stun?

Washu: It was.

(Chromus and Kelly facefault…)

* * * *

****

TSUCUS TRIBE

Ami Mizuno – Sailor Moon

Hikari Horaki – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Shinobu Maehara – Love Hina

Ukyo Kuonji – Ranma ½

****

JURY

Felicia – Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers Revenge

Ashitaka – Princess Mononoke

Sakura Kasunago – Street Fighter Alpha

Joey Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ruri Hoshino – Martian Successor Nadesico

* * * *

****

AFTER TRIBAL COUNCIL

(Ruri's vote has brought a lot of surprise from them, but most of all tears from Ami…)

__

Ami: She was my best friend on the island. She was like the little sister I wanted but never hand. I can't believe she'd vote herself off in that way though…she lied to me so it wouldn't hurt my feelings. 

(Shot of Shinobu watching Ami…)

__

Shinobu: This game is coming to an end…and it's getting worse and worse. Ami-san really isn't coping well after tonight, I guess it's good that the game is ending soon…ooohhhhh…

(Shot of Hikari with her arm around a sobbing Ami, Hikari trying to avoid crying herself…)

__

Hikari: I kept myself in this game for Ruri's sake and then she asks me to vote for her. It was so sudden, so out of the blue…all of a sudden, I feel the game is down to me on my own against former Tsunami…apart from Shinobu.

(Shot of Ukyo at the far back, not saying a word…)

__

Ukyo: I got a reprieve, that's all I can say. Ruri gave me that after what I thought was my downfall, but now I need to take advantage of it. This is depressing for all of us, and the sad thing is, there is still a game going on to try and win. 

* * * *

****

9.45pm (Still Day 36)

(A campfire has been built around and the four girls are thinking about the most recent development, and the other ones in the past…)

Ami: I'm…I'm sorry guys for acting like this…I just can't help it…

Ukyo: Don't worry sugar. I think we're all sad to see anyone go, especially a girl as cute as that…

Ami: I'm surprised that you are talking to me Ukyo, I voted for you!

Ukyo: I said don't worry about that, I'm expecting anything in these votes now and nothing will shock or surprise me, so don't fret none.

Hikari: It's…it's hard. The game has to carry on, and we have to remember every vote and council which has gone. Not just Ruri for me, seeing people like Felicia and Cody go was tough, and someone like Tamahome as well. It's…it's cruel.

Shinobu: The game is cruel…but…

(The girls nod as no other words need to be said. They head to bed…)

* * * *

(**4.00am – DAY 37)**

(…where they get a rude awakening…)

Kelly: O.K, EVERYBODY UP!

(The girls groggily wonder what this foghorn is…sadly for Kelly, Shinobu is the first to get up…)

Shinobu: KYYYAAAAHHHH! A GHOST!

Ukyo: A…what?

Shinobu: Over there…something loud and scary came up…

(As Shinobu clings onto Ami, and Kelly wondering what the heck is going on (forgetting that it is 4 in the morning, Ukyo takes matters into her own heads…)

Ukyo: Let's see how ghosts deal with THESE! (throws mini-spatulas at Kelly)

Kelly: I'M NOT A…(sees the weapons)…uh oh.

*clang*

(Shot of Kelly, pinned to a tree…and not amused…)

Hikari: (yawns) What's the racket?

Shinobu: Sc-sc-scary!!!

Ukyo: Well, well, it looks like we haven't got a ghost after all…

Kelly: Geez, can you tell the different between a ghost and a guest?

Ami: Considering everything that has happened, no.

Kelly: Oh well…Miss Kuonji is it? GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

Ukyo: Note to self. Make sure Akane-chan learns who she is, I think they'd get along…

* * * *

(After Ukyo not so gently helps Kelly off the tree, the AS Inc representative emerges, also not too happy about being here at 4 in the morning…nearly been turned into kebab doesn't help either…)

Kelly: So, half-asleep eh? Well, makes 5 of us…guys, I'm the girl who will be hosting you through this day, and this immunity challenge…

Shinobu: Challenge?

Hikari: Now?

Kelly: (nods) At this time, your compratatiots at Duelist Kingdom are performing this same challenge. It's called 'The Four Corners Of The Earth' …but first…

(Shot as four girls get blindfolded. Kelly instructs them by handing them a map, flashlight and some water (plus caffeine tablets if need be). Then, thanks to Night Sabre Priss (on a motorcycle), each member of the foursome is transported to north, south, east and west of the island. The entire island)

Kelly: Time to play the game.

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

The Four Corners Of The Earth – AAVGS style 

Kelly: Welcome…all (yawns)…who'd be reading this or watching at 5.00am? Anyway, this challenge is a bit different to the version the poke-twerps are suffering from at this time. Whilst the Duelist Kingdom has been turned into a complete maze, this island is simple as they have to search for 3 items, 12 in all. Each item represents a member of the fallen, the 12 contestants who haven't got a chance winning the money. Not just the jury, all from Mai to Tamahome. This may be a bit of a problem for those who never met them…because they have to recognise the item with the character as well…

(Kelly chuckles evilly…)

Kelly: …but because of the wimp that is producing this, he's made it a little fairer, so here are the items the four have to find…

****

North – Ami : Genbu

Harpy Lady Card – Mai Valentine

Sign Of An Ogre – Tamahome

Goddess Mark – Keichi Morisato

****

East – Hikari: Seiryu

Destructo Disc – Krillan

Teleport Card – Kyosuke

Kendo Stick – Cody

****

West – Shinobu: Byakko

Flame Swordsman Card – Joey

Sailor Fuku – Sakura (not Ami!)

Computer 'Kanji for Omokaine' – Ruri

****

South – Ukyo: Suzaku

Red Elk – Ashitaka

Nun Outfit – Felicia

Night Sabres Photograph – Mackey

Kelly: They will also have to get a fourth picture from where they are, the picture of their respective area with their respective animal, so they will have to find these.

Ami: Black Serpent/Turtle

Hikari: Blue Dragon

Shinobu: White Tiger

Ukyo: Red Phoenix

Kelly: This test to see who wants it the most, who's got the stamina, endurance…and patience. Because we've added one more problem to this test…

(Four-way shot of all 4 girls in totally different positions, still black, the sun not coming for two hours.)

Kelly: They can only start when a flare rains above the sky. And we haven't told them when the flare will be shot, so they better not fall asleep…

* * * *

****

5.23am

(They don't have to wait long. A shot of each of the girls seems to make out that Ami is the most 'awake' of the girls, with Shinobu and Ukyo seemingly O.K, whilst Hikari seems dead to the world. None of them will know their fate either…)

Kelly: The object of this challenge is to find the 3 tribe pictures and arrange them in alphabetical order, and then the beast picture, on to the mark where we've put the marks of the beasts…

(Shot of said marks, all circular with a fancy coloured picture of the beast gods)

Kelly: When they put the pictures in the four slots, they call them out one by one, like Ami, Hikari, Shinobu…and then the beast, JAYSON! 

(Mass sweatdropping…)

Kelly: Well, he might as well be…anyway, the flare is coming up, and the maps they've been given will help located the 4 cards. Of course, it is still pitch black so those flashlights may need to be used, and if all else fails, those tablets should give everyone a buzz…

(Shot of Kelly getting a sleeping bag out…)

Kelly: …but I'm not them, so I'm going to have some sleep…ta ta!

(More mass sweatdropping…)

* * * *

(The flare goes off, (Hikari already taking one tablet) as the four begin to search the ground using their searchlights. Ami makes a mental note of where her spot is to go back, and is running on intelligence and her map-reading skills.)

(Ukyo decides to use her speed skills…)

(Hikari uses her tracking skills…)

(…and Shinobu uses her skills in absolute terror…)

Shinobu: Oooooo…I hate the dark, must find, must find, must find…

(Fear, adreneline, it's the same thing…)

Ami: Let's see, a few steps north-east and I should be…

(Ami flashes her flashlight in the direct sand…and…nothing…)

Ami: That's funny…

(Suddenly realises that the sand is a little more deep…)

Ami: Ah, I've got to dig. (yawns) Not now girl, work now, sleep later…

(Hikari however is taking the sleep now, work later approach…)

Hikari: …zzzzz…huh…what? (yawns and stretches) Hanging around Asuka has really made me lazy I think…

(Hikari however, her reputation as a class rep on the line, is ready, waiting, strong…)

Hikari: Damn!

(…none of those characteristics help in the flimsy Chinese dress she is still wearing from when Ruri was eliminated.)

Hikari: Oww…(for the record)

(Shot of Ukyo, who is using two of her mini-spatulas almost like a shovel as she is in location of her first part of the legacy…)

Ukyo: I was born to be an okonomiyaki-chef, not a hell digger…

(And Shinobu…)

Shinobu: Where is it? Where is it?

(An owl hoots…)

Shinobu: KYAH! 

* * * *

Ami: O.K, this is one of those duel monster cards…the picture probably means it's Mai's, I don't see Joey using one of these…

(Ami pockets her first card, and heads into a new direction…Ami and Ukyo have a card each, with Shinobu and Hikari seemingly unsure of what to do…)

Shinobu: Please, please…

(Correction, maybe the strategy of fear may work…)

* * * *

****

20 minutes later

Ami: Got it!

(Ami has the fourth piece of the puzzle, the god Genbu. Now she has to head back to the shrine circle and win the challenge…)

Ukyo: Got it!

(Ukyo has the fourth piece of the puzzle, the god Suzaku. Now she has to head back to the shrine circle and win the challenge…)

BANG!

(Both girls look up to the sky, seeing the second flare. This time signalling…)

Ami/Ukyo: The challenge has been won?

(Shot of the winner, standing on a white circle…)

Shinobu: (panting) Is it over? I did it please? Can I get out of here?

Kelly: Hold on there hunny…

Shinobu: KYAAAAHHHH! 

Kelly: (sighs) Not the ghost thing here, it's me Kelly, you've just won immunity sweetheart.

Shinobu: (confused) Hoe? I just won immunity?

Kelly: Yep, you're the first to shine your circle, and the fireworks went off, meaning you won…

Shinobu: All I wanted was to finish this quickly as possible…

Kelly: And by doing that, you are safe for the final three tomorrow. Enjoy your victory sweetie.

(Shinobu stands in the circle, full of light, clutching the talisman she won…)

(Shot of Ami surprised.)

(Shot of Ukyo disappointed…)

(Shot of Hikari…snoring.)

* * * *

****

6.00am

Ami: Sorry about this Ukyo…

Ukyo: Geez, I thought survivors were designed for losing weight…

(Shot of the four girls returning back to camp as the sun shines, Hikari being carried on Ukyo's back. Ami smiling and Shinobu looking at the immunity talisman…)

Shinobu: I did it…I won it.

Ukyo: (smiles) Good for you sugar, you are a step in to winning this thing now.

Hikari: (mumbling) Where's that card?

Ami: (sweatdrops) I think the game officially became too much when sleep was involved…

Ukyo: Telling me. (to Shinobu) How the heck did you get the energy to win that challenge anyway?

Shinobu: Ummm…

Ami: (smiles) Never mind, it doesn't matter. She's safe, we're not, that's all that matters.

Ukyo: True…and all in favour of joining Hikari in slumberhand go 'kampai.'

Ami/Ukyo/Shinobu: Kampai!

* * * *

****

12.00 midday

__

Kelly: It isn't until lunchtime before everyone decides they need to get up. Hikari is informed of Shinobu's victory, and is pleased…and disappointed.

(Shot of Hikari, deciding to do more work here than in the challenge)

__

Hikari: Yes, Shinobu won, but I'm disappointed. This was the challenge I had to win, after all it is 3 against 1 for Tsunami vs. Locus, and although Shinobu and I promised not to vote for each other, I still needed to win…and I fell asleep! What are my classmates going to think of me now?

Hikari: This isn't just another day, it's straight into another council. Geez, I'm still trying to forget the last one…

Shinobu: Hai…Hikari-san?

(Shinobu, in her blue swimsuit, smiles at the forlorn 'kanjou')

Hikari: Shinobu-chan, you O.K? Want something?

Shinobu: After dinner, do you want to go to the spring?

Hikari: Huh?

Shinobu: I just think you need some cheering up…

(Hikari looks at Shinobu's face, and smiles, putting a hand over hers…)

Hikari: Sure.

(Shot of Ukyo trying to wash off leftover sleep, at the same time thinking…)

__

Ukyo: Close call last time…and I don't fancy myself being so lucky tonight. However, I don't care about this point. As far as I know, I'm still Ranma ½ 's furthest representative in this shows, which is an accomplishment I can be happy with…and gloat towards Shampoo as much as I want!

Ukyo: Ami?

(Shot of the Mercury girl, washing her hair under a makeshift shower she constructed herself)

Ami: Yes?

Ukyo: I'm just letting you know, tonight, screw alliances, screw problems and tactics. Just vote you want to vote for whatever reason, even if it is me…

Ami: Are you upset when I vo…

Ukyo: Of course not! Ami, you and Ruri were something else, there was no way I could have broke you two up…

Ami: (blushing) You're making it sound like…

Ukyo: (blushing herself) Oops…sorry bout that. The point is, I don't blame you, and tonight I won't blame you. Just go with what you think is right in the vote…

Ami: Well, what about you? Are you going to tell me who you're voting for?

Ukyo: That…(winks) is a secret.

(Ami facefaults)

Ukyo: Just because I don't mind doesn't mean I'm going to tell you who I'm cutting to shreds like okonomiyaki cabbage?

Ami: Why you…

(In the end, she laughs as Ukyo does as well. The two high five before heading back where a simple meal of rice is sufficient enough for these fine young ladies…)

* * * *

****

1.30pm

Shinobu: I kept the promise, and I will tonight as well…

Hikari: Shinobu, you've got me outnumbered three to one, yet…

Shinobu: I learned a while ago that keeping promises can be the best reason to be alive. And I will follow that example Hikari-san.

Hikari: Shinobu…

(Hikari hugs Shinobu in the water)

Hikari: …YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!

Ami: Hikari, Shinobu isn't a hot spring penguin?

Ukyo: We interrupting anything?

(Two girls eeping…)

Hikari/Shinobu: EEEPPPP!

(told ya)

Ukyo: You don't mind if we join ya right?

Shinobu: Sure Ucchan…

Hikari: …but how come?

Ami: We felt that considering each day that ends there will be one less of us…

Ukyo: …so we might as well spend the little time we've got enjoying it right?

Hikari: True enough…but Ukyo?

Ukyo: Yes?

(Hikari splashes Ukyo, drenching the spatula girl…)

Ukyo: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Hikari: That's for insuniating anything between me and cute widdle Shinobu here…

Ukyo: Why…you…

(Ukyo shoots a mini tidal-wave…and misses…)

Shinobu: *splutter* Ucchan!

Ukyo: (embarrassed) Oops…sorry sugar…

(Shinobu obviously isn't impressed with the apology and fights back…)

(…but Ami gets the blunt of yet another lousy shot…)

Ami: Grrrrrr….

(Suddenly, it's a full front pillow fight…substituting pillows for water of course as at least for now, it's just girls, and they wanna have fun…)

* * * *

****

3.00pm

Ukyo: …we promised that, so you guys in?

(Hikari and Shinobu nod)

Ami: Good, no backstabbing, no treachery, just four girls voting for whatever reason. We're all friends right?

All: Right.

(The four do a four musketeers routine in the camp, and get ready for a game of Uno, anything to avoid thinking about Council…)

* * * *

****

4.00pm

Shinobu: Stoves nices and hot…

(The four girls serve a good bowl of rice, leaving not much left in the rations…)

__

Ami: I think at this point we didn't care about the little rice in there, with just two days left, we've went a bit crazy…hopefully, the fish are biting tomorrow…

All: Cheers!

(Rice and water may not be a glamourous meal, but the girls are acting like it's the party season…)

Hikari: (in between mouthfuls) Hey guys, if we're gonna go…

Ukyo: …we're gonna go full.

Ami: I think I had a bit too much spring water…

Shinobu: Oh…sorry about that shot Ami…

Ami: It's O.K, but it wouldn't have happened if Ukyo had aimed her shot right first…

Ukyo: I couldn't help it! Hikari blinded me!

(Ukyo and Hikari bob their tongues out as the two saner (only by just) blue haired girls laugh at the silly antics of their friends…)

Hikari: Oh yes, well you had to reserve at Uno!

Ukyo: I couldn't do any other moves, you try playing against Ami and living…

Ami: (blushing) Umm…

Shinobu: (smiles) This reminds me a bit like home…

Ukyo: Home…

Hikari: Home…

Ami: I can't believe how much I've missed it…

Shinobu: Sempai…

Hikari: My sisters, my life…Suzuhara…

Ukyo: Ranchan…

(Four girls sigh in unison as rice goes into their mouth…)

__

Ukyo: I can't believe how much I've missed the antics of Nerima…suddenly, I can't wait to get back home…

Hikari: Ruri sacrificed herself to go home…now I really wish it had been the other way round…

Shinobu: I miss everyone, Su, Motoko, Mitsune, Narusegawa-sempai, Urashima-sempai…my friends…no…my FAMILY…

Ami: Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi…everyone…please wait, I'll be back…

* * * *

****

6.30pm

Ami: Sorry about that…I got a little teary-eyed…

Ukyo: We all did, missing our home and now…

Hikari: …each other…

Shinobu: (nervous) So…

Ami: (smiles) Shinobu will have to wait a bit longer I guess…

(Shinobu blushes as the other girls laugh at her embarrassment…)

Ukyo: Well guys, see you on the outside maybe?

Hikari: Yeah.

(The girls exchange handshakes and hugs, as the first of three vital councils comes…)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(Shot of Kelly looking over the Lugia motif of Enil Island…)

Kelly: Geez, how tacky…ah victims!

(Shot of four girls entering, with smiles on their faces, Kelly looking confused…)

Kelly: What's this? I was led to believe that at this stage everyone would be up in arms trying to kill each other, what went wrong?

Hikari: Simple.

All: Asuka/Usagi/Ranma/Naru-sempai isn't here!

Kelly: (facefaults) Remind me to book you guys to a shopping mall…

(The four sit down as Kelly looks on…)

Kelly: Well, well, this is my first time here, but we've got a full house. The artists currently known as the victims, also known as 'the jury', come on down!

(The jury comes down, first Felicia, waving, then Ashitaka, serious as always. Sakura skipping along next, then Joey with a smile to Kelly. Finally, Ruri…)

Kelly: Wow…

(…who is still wearing the dress that Ami gave to her, however it was a different one as Ami obviously managed to stitch some initals, A.M into the dress on the side. On the front, Ruri has painted the word Rasa – Evla on front.)

Kelly: Cute…and mysterious. Not like that idiot Jayson I work with…

Ruri: Ah, so you're familiar with working with idiots.

Kelly: Yes, but we'll talk later.

Ruri: Maybe not.

Kelly: (not hearing that) Well, with just four people left, is it worthwhile to talk to anyone? I better though…kill some time…Ami, you are the smartest in the game, can you survive?

Ami: Maybe, maybe not. Smarts maybe my greatest strength…but also my greatest threat and weakness.

Kelly: I prefer the other scouts, less cryptic, sorry hun. Hikari, you are the most tactical left in the game, can you survive?

Hikari: My tactics went out the door when Ruri went. Now, it's just me being here or me not. Simple as that.

Kelly: Geez, I think I know why we're not scouting from your show this term. Shinobu, you are the weakest left in the game, can you survive?

Shinobu: You say I'm weak, but being here has made me strong. I've been taught to be strong from my family, and I think I've continued to do so here.

Kelly: We are recruiting from yours…mmm…interesting. Now Miss Uk…huh? (reads a script) Hmmm…this could be a problem. Guys, can you vote for Ukyo please?

Ukyo: Huh…why?

Kelly: Well, first you threw some spatulas at me, and second…

Ukyo: Yeah?

Kelly: …it's a secret.

(All facefault)

Ukyo: Great, throw my own words at me…

Kelly: Well, anyway, yes, we have computers, but as I need to get used to this system, can you do it the old fashioned way? Four slips, a pen and someone you want to send out of here, do it please? Shinobu, you won didn't you? You go first?

(Shinobu nods, as she steps up and writes down her choice, 'AMI')

Shinobu: Sorry Ami, but I promised Hikari I wouldn't vote for her and Ukyo and I have stayed together since the start. Yes, you did as well, but you've received less votes. Gomen nasai.

(Ukyo is next, and votes 'HIKARI')

Ukyo: Well, it was kind of a 'well duh' choice. Sadly, it was a case of you are a lovely girl sugar, but it's 3 of us against one of you. Although Ami and Shinobu may not think that way…ah well, sorry bout this.

(Hikari is next, and votes 'UKYO')

Hikari: What can I say? You have your own way of sorting out problems…(chuckles) a bit different to mine, but hey, whatever works. Ukyo, great game, and as you said, see you on the outside, one way or another.

(Finally, Ami votes. She stops, looks back, flashes a smile, and votes. Kelly takes it as Ami sits down.)

Kelly: Final vote there, let's see what we got here?

(Out of the Deliberd's sack, Kelly draws the first vote.)

Kelly: Ukyo.

Ukyo: Bleah…

Kelly: Next vote…Ami.

Ami: Bleah.

Kelly: Guys…

(Joey and Felicia chuckle on the jury.)

Kelly: Third vote…Hikari.

Hikari: Bleah! (and does the eyelid to boot…)

(Now the jury is in stitches as Kelly snorts…)

Kelly: Humph, so unprofessional. Oh well, at least I know someone is going, and the 4th vote…and 6th member of the jury…

(She turns it, all the girls sigh, one a bit more than others…)

Kelly: Ukyo.

Ukyo: Just for the record…bleah.

Kelly: I guess they listened to me…or not, but either way, Miss Coo…er, nuts, how do you prenounce it…

Ukyo: Just call me Ucchan.

Kelly: Thanks. Miss Ucchan…

(mass sweatdropping)

Kelly: …can you come up here please?

(Ukyo smiles and gives a hug to all three girls, saving a big one for Shinobu. Ukyo goes to Kelly who explains…)

Kelly: Er, the tribe has spoken or something like that. (Power of One) Er…bye?

Ukyo: Guys, it's been a hoot. Just don't do anything bad y'hear? Cause old Ucchan will be watching now…

(Ukyo leaves as Kelly chases after her)

Kelly: Wait Miss Ucchan, there was a reason I needed you off, my boss was discussing about getting you into his new AS season…

Ami: She's forgotten us.

Ruri: Shall we go?

Jury/Survivors: Sure.

(Down to three…and soon two.)

* * * *

****

Ukyo's confessional;

As I said, a blast. I came here just to avoid my world for a bit (and praying Ranchan wouldn't forget about me) and now I can't wait to go back…and in between that, I made some true friends. Shinobu, sweetheart, your sweet self, never change. I wish I was like you, so carefree and innocent. Fel-chan, drop by for a free okonomiyaki anytime. Ami-chan, if you don't win this, don't worry, you'll get the money any way you want, even if was, as I suspect, you who gave me that second vote. So, for now this is Ucchan watching you from a distance. Ookini!

****

Who Ukyo wants to win – You can't ask me that now…geez…Kel, what's this about another chance?

__

THE FINAL VOTE

__

Ami – This is tough because Shinobu, you and I have stuck together, but it's now or never. You are the strongest threat in challenges by far to me, and…and…I'm sorry. But I promise that I'll prove that I deserve this for you, Ukyo…Ucchan, thanks for the good times, please don't let this vote be a bad one for you…

* * * *

****

Ukyo's stats on the island;

Ukyo, the cute and friendly girl next door. A born role in this game with her natural friendly atmosphere, above average strength and cooking abilities, a quick friendship with Shinobu also helped her and 'Shinchan's survival, as she waltzed into the merge. Her threat wasn't noted until later when Joey 'betrayed' Tsunami tribe and Ukyo became more vocal in her attitude, almost costing her a couple of times. However, she survived to the near end, where, in the end, her friend Ami, thinking ahead for victory, realised she was the biggest threat, and finally ended the spatula-girls chances of winning. Oh well, there is AS5…

****

Votes:

Ukyo (2) – Hikari, Ami

Ami (1) – Shinobu

Hikari (1) – Ukyo

* * * *

****

DAY 38

__

Kelly: One down, two to go…oh, and Jayson is going to do by putting that whoopee cushion on the seat back at the cabin…how the heck did he get here anyway?

****

7.30am

(Shot of three girls watching the penultimate sunrise as Tsucus Tribe is down to three…)

Ami: The memory of the past…

Shinobu: Pretty…

Hikari: It coming down to this…

__

Ami: We decided not to get down now. We're are so near the end and it's so close, that depression, there is no point to it…

Shinobu: I'll miss Ucchan, but I've missed almost everyone in one way or another. It's like the times are changing, and for the first time, I'm thinking that I can win…

Hikari: No matter how hard I could work, I would have never come close to getting the money needed for Touji's operation, and I don't trust those jerks at Nerv. The fact that I went through so much red tape just to see him for 5 minutes…don't worry, if I win, that will change.

Hikari: I guess this is what peace feels like…

Shinobu: Yes…

Ami: Appreciation for the simple things…

(The three goals rise as the hours of the last but one day emerge upon them…)

* * * *

****

11.00am

__

Hikari: Thank the kamis for Ami's fishing skills…

Ami: Come and get it!

(The rice binge of last night has come back to haunt them, but Ami's skills come in useful one more time…)

All: Ikadatemasu!

(Three girls eating fish with bits of water, flavouring. It isn't much but at this stage, they don't care…)

Hikari: It's like trying to kill time for the inevitable.

Ami: The suspense is terrible…

Shinobu: (nods) As long as it doesn't last.

Hikari: Come on, let's clean up…

(The girls in unity stand up, together for the final showdown…)

* * * *

****

2.00pm

Hikari: Well, it's going to be a difficult decision to vote tonight…

Ami: That's right, hence why immunity is both a gift and a curse. You get it, you are in the final two…

Shinobu: …but at the same time, cast the final vote to who loses.

(Shot of the three girls sitting under a palm tree (imitation) as the shade of another tropical day comes to Enil, the last but one for these girls…)

__

Ami: I've studied on these things, and the last immunity is usually a quiz. I know I can win this one now…

Shinobu: Both Ami and Hikari have been so good to me so that if I win immunity tonight, I have to end one of their chances of winning at the final hurdle…I just don't want to think about it!

Hikari: Tonight, it will be very interesting. I'm going for immunity…I want to win…I know I can win…I've got to win.

* * * *

****

4.00pm

Ami: (swimming) I don't think I've swum so much in my life…

Hikari: You're a real creature of the sea Miss Ami.

Ami: Well, I love to swim!

(Hikari and Ami in the sea, with Shinobu making one final lunch for the awesome threesome…)

Hikari: That and you want to keep your mind of all distractions…

Ami: In this game, everything is a distraction. We just don't know it.

Hikari: (looking up to the sky) I guess…

Shinobu: Fire's up!

Ami: We using that last bit of rice?

Shinobu: Hai. Tomorrow whoever is left I don't think will matter about food…

Hikari: True, if I'm here tomorrow, I probably won't be able to keep anything in.

Ami: TMI Hikari.

(The girls giggle as this signifies the last meal…)

* * * *

****

6.00pm

Ami: What you going to miss?

Shinobu: Huh?

Ami: After this is all over, what are you going to miss?

Shinobu: Umm…

Hikari: …well, I'm not going to miss slugging for challenges in the 100 degree heat, I'm not going to miss scrounging the last grains of rice, or throwing up after a bad belly of water…

Ami: (smiles) True.

Hikari: I'll tell you what I miss. I'll miss the girls here, I'll miss you guys. I'll miss the atmosphere. Heck, I'll miss the backstabbing at times, made life interesting when Joey came on board…

Ami: Of course, Ruri changed that…

Shinobu: …I'll miss everyone here…

(All the girls sigh)

Shinobu: …still, I can't wait to get back.

Ami: You said it.

Hikari: Ditto.

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Hikari: Onwards and upwards…

(For a last but one time, the three girls get their belongings, and head off to the shrine of Lugia. This day as the sun comes in as the girls watch, has been gut-wrenching to bear though…)

Shinobu: We'll stay friends right?

Ami: Of course! No matter what, we'll find a way right?

All: Right.

(The three end up in a group hug, as the penultimate council, where the final member of the jury will be decided, and the final two the following day, questioned, for the right of one million pounds…)

* * * *

****

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE AND TRIBAL COUNCIL

(Shot of Kelly, looking at a list, and 6 members of the jury ready for this one…)

Joey: It's a quiz right, that means Ami has this in the bag.

Felicia: Not so fast, Hikari is good at reading people, it's not that one sided!

Sakura: Yep, I say Ami as well.

Ruri: Hikari or Ami.

Ukyo: Guys, don't underestimate Shinobu, she's on a roll with her last win.

Ashitaka: I agree, never underestimate the little ones.

Kelly: Will you guys knock it off? Here they come!

(Shot of Ami, Hikari and Shinobu entering. They wave to the jury as Kelly looks over the list one more time…)

Kelly: Please sit down ladies.

(They do as Kelly stands up and instructs.)

Kelly: Well, the final three. And as per survivor, there is always a quiz. Well, not always, but work with me people. This quiz will determine over the past month and a week what you have learned about all 16 survivors.

Hikari/Ami/Shinobu: What?

Kelly: (smiles) Gotta love that reaction. That means all the way from Mai to Shinobu, you'll be asked questions about every person that has scaled two islands. Of course, some will obviously be more difficult than others, but you better get the questions about yourselves right…

(Kelly hands out three clipboards, pens and scrap paper.)

Kelly: This will be a good clean fight, and I wanna see blood! On the other hand, no, blood is hard to get out. Let's just start…

(The girls get ready)

__

Q1: Mai Valentine's is famed for using which Duel Monsters card as her favourite?

(Ami quickly get this one on the board, but Shinobu and Hikari are a bit confused. Both eventually write something down…)

Kelly: Let's have a look.

Ami: Harpy Lady. Hikari: ? Shinobu: Harpy Sisters

Kelly: Correct answer is Harpy Lady, Ami is correct, but we've got a judge decision for Shinobu…

Joey: Let her have it, she's practically right…

Kelly: Quiet blondie! But all right, I'll let the kid have the point. 1 each for Ami and Shinobu, 0 for Hikari. 

__

Q2: Krillian's main attack is known as the Destructo What?

(This time, Hikari is quick on the board, whilst the two other girls haven't got a clue…)

(Answers: Ami: Dice. Hikari: Disc. Shinobu: Destructor.)

Kelly: And Hikari is back in this thing!

__

Q3: Mackey's girlfriend is named who?

(All three write something down at the same time…)

Kelly: Answers please.

(Ami gets it right, Nene Romanova. To the surprise of Kelly, Hikari also gets it's right. Shinobu however gets it wrong, Linna Yamzaki.)

Kelly: How did you know that one Hikari?

Hikari: Well…Asuka told me about Shinji meeting a girl named Nene on the first survivor, it sounded familiar…

Kelly: Talk about luck…

__

Q4: The Kasuga bloodline which Kyosuke comes from deals with what kind of supernatural power…

(Again, Hikari is quick and the two bluenettes slow…)

Ami: Mind control. Hikari: ESP Shinobu: Ki attacks.

Kelly: ESP is the right answer. Hikari has 3, Ami 2 and Shinobu 1. Next question…

__

Q5: Cody is the digidestined of Knowledge and…what?

(Again, Hikari is fast. Ami has to have a long thing about it as Shinobu is pretty much clueless…)

Ami: Faith Hikari: Reliability Shinobu: ?

Kelly: Hikari right again!

Ami: Never trust what Usagi says…

__

Q6: What is the name of Keichi's girlfriend?

(This time, Ami and Shinobu are very confident. Hikari this time, is clueless…)

Ami: Belldandy. Hikari: Skuld Shinobu: Belle

Kelly: Belle and Belldandy both acceptable. 

Hikari: (sighs) Wrong goddess, she's the one that pops all the time…

__

Q7: Tamahome's sign on the head is the sign of the what…

(All three have met Tamahome, but they have to have a good think…)

Ami: Cancer Hikari: Demon Shinobu: Crab

Kelly: Wow…all wrong, the answer was the ogre.

(All girls shake their heads)

Kelly: Now, we've got the jury and yourselves to explore. Hikari has 4, Ami has 3 and Shinobu has 2 so far. Next question.

__

Q8: Felicia's technique she uses is known as the Rolling…what?

(Tricky one, as all three write some down…)

Ami: Stone Hikari: Buckler Shinobu: Thunder

Kelly: Buckler is correct Hikari! 5 to 3 to 2.

__

Q9: Ashitaka's girlfriend is named…

(All three write something down, although Hikari is a lot slower than the two bluenettes…)

Ami: San Hikari: Sora Shinobu: San

Kelly: This is turning good. San is correct, 5, 4, 3 now. 

__

Q10: Sakura's sempai is named…

(All three are quick on the money with this one…and all get it right. Ryu.)

__

Q11: Joey's sister is named…

(Another easy one as they get is right, Serenity.)

Kelly: My, we are a bunch of cleverclogs. 

__

Q12: Ruri was created in a test tube fertilisation clinic in which country…

(Now, problems. Ami is quick but Hikari and Shinobu are in wonderland. They eventually both write something…)

Ami: Norway Hikari: Japan Shinobu: England

Kelly: Ami is right, 7 each with Hikari with Shinobu 5. 4 questions yet, still anyone's game.

__

Q13: What is Ukyo's restaurant named?

(Shinobu is quickest as Ami and Hikari look in confusion. They both right something down…)

Ami: Ukyo's diner Hikari: Ukyo's Palace Shinobu: Ucchan's.

Kelly: Shinobu is right! 7-7-6, with three questions left…about yourselves. That should mean one guaranteed point for each of you…so first. All these questions are multi pointers, Ami has 4, Hikari has 3 and Shinobu has a whopping 5 points.

__

Q14: Name Ami's four best friends.

(Ami quickly answers, with Shinobu and Hikari not far behind.)

Ami: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto

Hikari: Usagi, Rei, Minako

Shinobu: Usagi, Rei, Makoto

Kelly: It's Ami with 11, Hikari with 10 and Shinobu with 9, two questions left. Now, Hikari…

__

Q15: What are the name of the three Evangelion pilots Hikari has as classmates…you get a point for each.

(Hikari gets it, but Ami and Shinobu are struggling…as the answers are shown, the three names Asuka, Shinji and Rei are there, Ami has Asuka and Shinji and Shinobu has just Asuka.)

Kelly: Hikari and Ami have 13, Shinobu has 10, this is to the wire, as a question on Shinobu will decide it…and it is also a multi-pointer of 5 so Shinobu can still win, and she's guarantee five points.

__

Q16: Shinobu's shares a dorminatory with many girls. Name all the girls she lives with under 25.

(Shinobu at first stares, but then writes. Hikari and Ami quickly follow…)

Kelly: Shinobu-dear, what are their names?

Shinobu: Su, Mitsune, Naru, Motoko, Sara

Kelly: Thank you, now Ami and Hikari turn them over.

Hikari: Su, Naru, Motoko and Mitsune.

Ami: Su, Naru, Motoko and…Taichi.

Kelly: Hikari gets 4 points, Ami 3 and Shinobu 5. Final score. Shinobu 15, Ami 16 and Hikari with 17…making her immunity winner!

(A round of applause from the jury. Hikari hugging Ami and Shinobu on a well fought victory…but she knows now…)

Kelly: With that, comes the hard part. Hikari, just whisper to me your vote, I'll type it in and we'll see who the final person on the jury is.

(Hikari nods, and gives one more group hug to the girls before getting up. Hikari whispers it quickly, and Kelly nods. Kelly types in the last persons name as the blue screen comes up.)

Kelly: The final member of the jury is…

(Shinobu and Ami close their eyes…as the screen flashes. They open them, both of them smile…for different reasons.)

Kelly: …Ami.

(Ami nods and gives a handshake to Hikari and Shinobu before one final hug. She goes to Kelly.)

Kelly: I guess Sayonarra for our favourite scout…(Power of One), time to go.

Ami: Be back soon guys…

(Ami leaves, Kelly breathes out, Shinobu stares at Hikari, Hikari bows her head down.)

(The jury looks on. Ruri stoic, Ukyo smiling, Joey shocked, Sakura chuckling, Ashitaka solemn and Felicia with a feral smile.)

(Your final two.)

* * * *

****

Ami's confessional;

She couldn't vote off Shinobu, it was like a dream for her to win immunity and she couldn't vote her off, and I knew it. I got this far, enough for the scouts to be proud of me and I couldn't be happier. Shinobu, Hikari, you are making this final vote hard for me on the jury, but like always, I will give it my best shot. 

* * * *

****

DAY 39

7.00am

__

Hikari: The night when it was just us two…we were simply laughing and hugging all the way to the bank…or beach as it were…

Shinobu: Last night was…just us. I was here. I never expected or even considered to get to the end…seeing Ami wave us goodbye, I think it clicked. And I've never been so nervous…

(The final sunrise as Hikari Horaki and Shinobu Maehara watch it together, the camp pretty much dead, and the quiet of the morning only punctured by the morning crickets.)

__

Hikari: I couldn't think of a better final. I had planned going all the way with Ruri, but with Shinobu…it's like it's a deserving finale. One that needed to happen.

Shinobu: It's weird, it seems like enemies have collided yet I couldn't be happier being with Hikari. It just needs to sink in I think…

Hikari: Well Shinobu, this is it. Goodbye camp, goodbye mosquito nets, goodbye rice and fish for dinner…

Shinobu: I can't believe it's over…

Hikari: It will be tonight, and no matter what happens, I'll be there to congratulate you no matter what happens.

Shinobu: I will as well…

Hikari: (smiles) Hey, do you mind if we promise something?

Shinobu: Sure.

(Hikari and Shinobu have an animated conversation which we don't pick up, but it's quite long, and Hikari doing most of the talking until they both nod and shake hands. Shinobu eventually relaxes along Hikari's shoulder as they watch the sun brighten the sky.)

* * * *

****

11.00am

Hikari: It's like they knew what was going to happen. I'm not a bit hungry.

Shinobu: I guess we can hold out one day…

Hikari: As long as we get them to feed us after tonight…

Shinobu: (giggles) Right.

(Shot of Hikari and Shinobu taking the camp down. Despite the 90 degree heat, the two seemingly have no problems taking it down.)

__

Shinobu: I was a choice victim when Mai tried to take over the first time. Ukyo and I made friends then and kept till she went two days ago. If it wasn't for her, Joey, Ami and Ashitaka, I may have been gone in the first episode rather than the last one.

(Hikari struggling to remove a pole from the lower half of the tent…)

__

Hikari: Krillan was a loveable goofball, but he took things a bit too hard. I think it was more like 'we'd rather keep the weakest girl than deal with the misgivings of the strongest guy'. I guess Ruri-ruri touched us all too early for us to relinquish it.

(Shinobu collapses under the strain, and almost cries, but stops. Hikari helps her up as they begin gathering their things…)

__

Shinobu: I never got to know Mackey well, but his grief and pain was felt by anyone. The fact that this is where he comes from, his spirit still in the game is felt.

(Hikari gets her backpack, which is about 3 times the size of her as Shinobu sweatrops…)

__

Hikari: Cody was a real sweetheart…I think I did love him…not in that way, he was the little brother I never had. I'm the youngest of three sisters, having to look after people younger than me were something I wanted. With Cody, Ruri, Shinobu…it was like a destiny for me. And Cody…his sacrifice may have brought me to the final more than they may think.

Shinobu: Maybe you need some help with that?

Hikari: Hey, I had to come prepared…well, overprepared…

(Shinobu laughs as Hikari pouts, but joins in)

__

Hikari: Kyosuke…I think his problems with Tamahome and his own mind cost him any chance in the game. He cost himself, but he wasn't a bad guy. I hope his girlfriend is happy with him…

Shinobu: Hikari-san, why are you blushing?

Hikari: Um…no reason!

__

Shinobu: The final vote, when Keichi went, was kind of difficult to go through, as we felt we bonded too well and it went like that. Into the jury we went with our hearts of stone to be moulded…

* * * *

****

3.00pm

(Shot of Hikari and Shinobu drinking some water, looking hot…)

Hikari: We may not be hungry, but dying of thirst isn't an option I really wanted.

Shinobu: Cheers!

(The two klink gourds as the middle of the day shines it's hottest…)

__

Hikari: Tamahome was our best worker. He and Sakura really got along. If the vote had gone the other way with Ashitaka going, who knows what would have happened? However, in the end, Tama-chan went and it made the way for new things to happen in the game…

(Shot of Shinobu just cooling off in the sea as Hikari, a bit further out swims to shore…)

__

Hikari: Felicia…ah, the loveable cat-girl. A bit scatterbrained at times, but fun nonetheless. Very good worker if we needed a fast meal…whether we liked it or not. However, it was her own strength which cost in the end as it has so many others here.

(Shinobu feels the rain water from their homemade shower as she shivers in the coldness…)

__

Shinobu: Ashitaka was someone who always believed in me, always felt I was strong. It was like a deep feeling of respect that circled around him for the things he has always done.

Hikari: Well, so long to this dump!

Shinobu: Well, it's been a long time…and a pleasure…

Hikari: Yep…it's just time to kill now.

__

Hikari: Sakura changed after Tamahome left, she was a lovely girl, however, her fight to victory and also for revenge led her onto a path that I was unsure of. In the end, it cost her when after her backstab, someone from that backstab led to her backstab…am I confusing you? Good, it's not just me who's confused then!

(Shinobu and Hikari are simply content to lie in the sun in their swimsuits. Occasionally the two will talk but it's like just to soak in the atmosphere one more time…)

__

Shinobu: Joey was my knight and my brother at the same time. I only voted for him once because of safety for my other friends, it wasn't like I wanted to. I couldn't vote for him that second time, but everyone else did. Joey, I said sorry then, and I'll say it again now.

* * * *

****

6.00pm

Hikari: Almost time to go.

Shinobu: Yeah, home is coming…

Hikari: Home…

__

Hikari: Ruri was that girl everyone wanted to protect. She got this far on that innocence and her smarts. She left only because she wanted to, because she felt others deserved the prize more. When she felt she didn't deserve to get any further, she left. A noble thing to do Ruri-ruri. Never forget me.

Shinobu: I think I'm looking forward to going back to the hot spring for the first time, a proper spring with my friends…

Hikari: I'm looking forward to cooking and eating a home cooked meal. Hopefully…(Blushes)

Shinobu: Oh, right…(also blushes, both for different reasons…well, different guys…)

__

Shinobu: Ukyo…she stayed with me till the end. Friend, sister, whatever. She was there. She got me through that first ordeal and we stayed together. Trust me, I'll miss her.

(Shinobu takes a last look at the sand where the infamous 'Magi' movement began…)

__

Shinobu: Ami…so beautiful, strong and smart. Everything I want to be, I loved her, I envied her, I'm glad to know her…and sad I had to see her go. Ami, you are the success story I want to be and know you will be…continue to be your way Ami.

* * * *

****

7.00pm

Hikari: Shall we go?

Shinobu: Yup.

__

Hikari: It's been a dream getting here. I was picked on a whim and a prayer, and got there with my own skills, different to everyone else. When thinks looked tough, I perserved. I stayed with Shinobu as an alliance, and we didn't let each other down in those final votes, despite eliminating people we liked. Everyone from Cody to Ruri has helped me get here, and I thank them.

(Shot of Shinobu researching a speech in her head, nervous as always)

__

Shinobu: When I first came here, I was wondering why I was here. I'm not strong, I'm not fast, I'm not smart…and then I remembered everything Urashima-sempai ever told me. Coming here, I made friends, I proved that I had what was needed, and surprised myself by coming this far. And now, after doing this, I want to take the final step.

(Shot of two girls shaking hands, as shots of various spots of the camp and Enil are shown…)

(…the final.)

* * * *

****

TRIBAL COUNCIL

SHINOBU MAEHARA (LOVE HINA)

Vs.

HIKARI HORAKI (EVANGELION)

FIGHT!

* * * *

(Shot of Kelly Silversmith with 7 people sat behind her. Felicia, Ashitaka, Sakura, Joey, Ruri, Ukyo and finally Ami watching the two girls enter. Both gives a bow to the jury who reply in respect. If nothing else, none of the jury ever doubted these two deserved to get this far.)

(Kelly nods as a sacred fire behind her, customary for rituals and traditions of Lugia, blazes around the girl from AS Inc. Kelly takes a look at the two before motioning for them to sit down.)

Kelly: Well guys, I've been here 3 days. You've been here 39 days. That time has taken you through 14 other people to be crowned ultimate survivor. This proves that not the strongest or even the smartest are crowned as survivors. It's those who make it, what way they can.

(Kelly stands up to watch the two)

Kelly: Now, the ritual for tonight will commence as follows. First, the two of you will make an opening speech to the jury, saying why you should win or whatever. Next, the jury members will either comment on you or ask a question. Finally, you will make a closing speech. Then…

(Kelly motions to the jury)

Kelly: …the jury will make their vote on who they want to win, by writing their vote…and putting it in the fire. That way…NO-ONE will know the results apart from the cameraman.

Shinobu: Oh dear…

Kelly: Don't worry, it's 2040, isn't that right?

(The boomer/cameramen nods as the jury sweatdrops)

Kelly: I won't know. Chris won't know. The jury won't know and you two won't know until you guys are reunited at the Stingray Mansion tomorrow night, where via satellite, we will link you somehow with Duelist Kingdom 2003 and there will be questions from the others side of the islands, and see any quick comparisons. 

(All of them nod, although a few are a bit confused…)

Kelly: With that, let's start. Hikari?

(The class rep nods, stands up and with a polite smile, addresses the jury)

Hikari: What I say is from the bottom of my heart. Many of, if not all of you, know why I came here. Not for myself, but for a friend. I came here to win, I'm not denying that, but everyone did in one way or another. I came here to help a friend to have a second chance in life. To do that, I played the game my way. I played it to the bitter end, and got here. Whether it was from me being me, or me not being me, it didn't matter. I'm here and now I've got to ask you, the jury, to see if I'm deserving. I'm sure many of you have decided on your votes already, and if that is so, what I'm saying may not matter. All I can say is through the 39 days I've been here, I've learned about myself, about other people, about life…more than I ever could rather as a head of a classroom. I met all sorts of wonderful people here, which changed my life and my way of thinking about life as a whole. This is not sucking up, it's the truth. It's going to be hard to vote for me especially when Shinobu is my opponent, as she is the type of person that radiates warmth and victory to anyone. However, if you feel that you want to give this young girl a chance, then please do so. That's all I can say.

(Hikari bows and Shinobu stands up. Shinobu is a far more nervous than Hikari to say the least…)

Shinobu: Um…ano…um…

Hikari: Just say it from the heart…

(Shinobu looks at Hikari, then Kelly, then Ami and Ukyo who nod. Then Joey who gives her a thumbs up. Shinobu breathes deep and begins…)

Shinobu: Everyone…I don't know what to say. I never expected to get this far…I never even thought I could play this game. I was never confident…and when I was in a tribe with strong people like Ashitaka and Ukyo, and smarter people like Ami, and more determined like Joey, I thought 'Shinobu, what are you doing here?' However, I learnt early on not to give up before it truly begun. Many of you didn't give up on me, and I didn't give up on myself. Now, it's the time to hope that the people out there haven't given up on me again. I won't tell you to vote for me, because if you will, you will, and if you won't, you won't. I'm just happy that I've had the chance to prove that I can do this, and to meet everyone here. I survived the survival trip only because of everyone here. Thank you.

(Shinobu bows and leaves.)

Kelly: Short and sweet…a bit like Shinobu herself. O.K, now it's the jury's turn to grill 'em. We'll go in jury order, so first, Felicia, who that idiot Jayson couldn't even pronounce right…

(The cat-girl steps up and looks at the two girls)

Felicia: Well, I'm not really the questioning type, so all I can say is two adorable girls got to the final the right way. Believe it or not, I haven't chosen yet so my mind is in overdrive. Good luck.

(Felicia leaves as Kelly facefaults…)

Kelly: That was boring! Ashitaka, you're up…

(The noble prince makes his formal steps to the two girls)

Ashitaka: I came here from a distant land and time to be here. I am glad that I was able to watch you two mature and grow as the game came along. I do have a question though to the both of you. You had to meet people from many worlds, and times. All can I ask is, did you see everyone as equals?

Hikari: I have never judged anyone on anything. I only judge in the classroom when the guys get too perverted…(small chuckles)…but other than that, all I considered when the merge came was 10 people, 5 from each tribe, all trying to win and me, trying to overcome them.

Shinobu: I learnt that you can never judge from appearances, Ashitaka, you among others helped me through the early times of the tribe. I can't doubt anybody for that, people like Felicia, Ruri, Ami…all different people, times and eras. For me, it was nothing, I looked it as a family.

(Ashitaka nods, and goes back to his place. Sakura-chan number two now makes her entry…)

Sakura: I changed my way of playing the game to the cost of my own chances. My question is, did either of you change the way you were playing to help you survive?

Hikari: I didn't change much of my strategy at all. I stayed with an alliance indeed, and remained faithful as we were going as you know Sakura, even when I didn't agree, I wanted to persevere as much as you did. Even to when you went, I still remained true. When my votes changed, it wasn't me changing or my strategy, I stayed with what I did, my mind and my heart as one.

Shinobu: I don't think I even had a strategy. When I was saved on the first day, it was like others made an alliance for me, not the other way round, and I simply stayed. The merge, I continued to stay with that until the very end, although I did make one small change to stay with Hikari…

Sakura: Ah. Thanks.

(Sakura leaves as the people's champion, Joey Wheeler, enters the lion's den…)

Joey: I'm used to dealing with games and players. You two simply played better than me. I'm not used to asking questions though, so all I can say is you got here, and one you will win instead of me. Nuts…

(The girls laugh as Joey smiles and returns to base. Ruri takes his place.)

Ruri: You two both knew my strategy in the stages of the game. At the end of the game, you two are here and I'm not by my own admission. I am asking, if the other wasn't around, who would you have liked to be by your side…

(A toughie, and the two girls have to think…)

Hikari: Without winning favours, I would say you Ruri, because we stuck together after Cody went. I would pick him as well for the reasons you well know.

Shinobu: I would say Ami because she is someone I looked up to so much, although I would also like Ucchan with me if Hikari wasn't.

(Ruri nods and leaves. Ukyo replaces the girl and looks them over.)

Ukyo: I had a speech prepared somewhere…

(Ukyo empties her pockets…and thousands of pieces of shredded paper come out. The jury (mostly) go into hysterics and Hikari and Shinobu as well…)

Ukyo: …ah rats. Oh well, all I can say is good luck then! 

(Ukyo returns, as Ami is the final member of the jury and the final one to speak.)

Ami: I have had the last chance to speak with you yesterday, and the least time to prepare anything. The jury here, are your best friends and worst enemies today, including myself. You look at us as your executioners or your well-wishers. Whether we are friends, it doesn't matter because only one of you will win this. Rather than a question or a good luck, all I can quote is a line from 'Wild Swans' by Jung Chang.

'In my own workshop there was another candidate, a friend of mine…both of us were popular, but our workmates could only vote for one of us.'

Ami: I will vote for only one of you, as everyone else will. But you are friends, never forget that, this journey has been a remarkable one, and make sure you fear the jury…but don't fear your friends.

(Ami bows after her speech, leaving the two girls surprised. Kelly nods, and stands up.)

Kelly: I think that wraps it up. Now, Hikari and Shinobu, I want you to wrap up a final speech, and then we get down to the nitty-gritty, the vote. Hikari?

(Hikari stands up)

Hikari: Listening to all of you, a mixture of words and whys. Maybe our words won't make a difference, however your votes will to either of our lives. Your choice is final and all I can say is thank you for listening, and I hope your decision is the right one.

(Hikari sits down as Shinobu is prompted up. She's still nervous, but tries to hide it.)

Shinobu: This is really the end isn't it. The end of 39 days of hard life, away from family and friends. In a way though, it has been worth it. Now, after the vote, one of us will really seem like it has been worth it. So to my friend and rival, Hikari Horaki, I wish good luck.

(Hikari and Shinobu shake hands and hug as the jury applauds. Kelly shushes them as she makes her final words…)

Kelly: Well, it's time. One by one, the jury will vote, say who they have voted for, and record it on the camera before burning it in the sacred fire. Girls, you'll have to wait 24 hours more before learning who has won the one million pounds. So for now, I'll leave it to the jury to have the last word. 

(Kelly turns to the jury and she nods.)

Kelly: Guys…make your vote.

(One by one, from Felicia to Ami, they make their vote. We don't see their votes, or hear their words, but we are about to catch bits of each of them…)

Felicia: …I knew her…

Ashitaka: …seemed to be weak…

Sakura: …indeed, you stayed…

Joey: …surprised that I am…

Ruri: …knew this was coming…

Ukyo: …one vote for you…

Ami: …looked up to…

(For now, that's all we can say. Soon however, we'll all know…)

(Shot of Hikari and Shinobu on a speedboat heading for mainland, where they will be staying the night in a hotel before heading for Sylia's mansion. They share a piece of chicken together on the boat, as the game is over on the island, but not over in the heart….)

* * * *

It's nearly over, just have to hold on a bit longer.

Wild Swans is one of my favourite books and one I used in my university years as a case study. It's an autobiography of three lives of the Chang family, herself, mother and grandmother in the harsh life of China, highly recommended.

So, an Eva and Love Hina representative for the final? I guess it's as surprising as a Tekken and DBZ final. ^_^ Oh well, anyway, nearly over…

__

Next time;

Link up as Chromus returns from Washu's Laboratory. Let's hope he doesn't have any side effects…

The 16 reunite. Harsh words? Warm feelings? Rivals at heart? What they going to say?

Link up with Duelist Kingdom. Anything they want to ask company? Actually, Ruri decides to have a talk with the Kingdomers…

Finally, who has won? Any surprise votes? Hell yeah!

With that said and done, wait for next week and the end, ja ne!

__ __


	15. Light and Hopenow Light vs Hope

****

ANIME AND VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR 2

The Finale: Light vs. Hope

It's been a gruelling battle to get here, but we're here finally. The final: the class representative vs. the Hinatosou resident. The trials and tribulations are over, but when it's all said and done, who will walk out there with all the gold? (or green notes) Let's find out…

* * * *

****

DAY 40

Sylia's Stingray's Mansion

(Continuing in the year 2040, Sylia, a blue haired curved beauty, wears an elegant dress awaiting company.)

Sylia: I'm still disappointed that Mackey didn't get as far as he did…

Chromus: I think the ordeal that you went affected him back on the island Miss Stingray. Oh, and tell Henderson the tea cakes were wonderful…

Sylia: Thank you.

(Shot of Chromus back in his 200 pound form, looking out at his watch (Mickey's hand nearly at the hour…)

Chromus: By the way, did they finally remove the disruptor?

Sylia: (shakes her head) No…they say it would be to dangerous to remove it from my brain. My only comfort is with Galactia destroyed, it's effect is no longer working. I'll just have to live with the nightmares…

Chromus: You're telling me. Some of the things Washu-chan did to me will give me nightmares…

Sylia: Really?

Chromus: You don't want to know…(changing the subject)…is the satellite hooked up?

Sylia: Yes, using Miss Washuu's technology we've managed to hook up one of the old Genom Satellites to transfer to the 2003 Duelist Kingdom area, how she does it is unthinkable, and she's from the present?

Chromus: Yes…but she's a bit special…(and very different)….O.K, is the camera's ready?

(An O.K goes from the tech crew, as Chromus smiles)

Chromus: It's going to be Tom's return and I wonder what he's going to think seeing the final two…on second thought, better get security on there a bit tighter…

* * * *

****

8.00pm

__

Chromus: 40 Days ago, 16 people entered the realm known as the duelist kingdom to start a perilious journey to win 1 million pounds.

(Shot of the first six people voted off one at a time, Mai, Krillan, Mackey, Cody, Kyosuke and Keichi)

__

Chromus: 18 days later, 10 people became one tribe, merging the former Tsunami and Locus tribes into the one Tsucus Tribe.

(Shot of Tamahome being voted off…)

__

Chromus: With one more exit, the jury was set in motion, as one by one, friendships, alliances and heck, even a bit of intelligence and backstabbing were played to ensure they would only be 2 left.

(Shot of Felicia, Ashitaka, Sakura, Joey, Ruri, Ukyo and finally Ami voted off…)

__

Chromus: Now, only two remain. Hikari Horaki, representing Neon Genesis Evangelion. Shinobu Maehara, representing Love Hina. One of these two will leave here with nothing but the proud fact that they got to the final. One however, will leave a millionaire. 

(Shot of Hikari and Shinobu as the flame of the final passing of Lugia signal the judgement has made)

__

Chromus: Who will triumph?

* * * *

Chromus: Come on Kel, you've got to be ready in 15 minutes!

Kelly: No, not whilst he's there as well!

Chromus: (slaps his forehead) Geez, you guys work together on your boss' show, why can't you do it here?

Kelly: First of all it's not by choice and second of all…

(Kelly picks up what appears to be a whoopee cushion…)

Chromus: Ah.

Kelly: These stupid childish games of his are just so annoying! Like, when we get to the Moon Kingdom I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!

Chromus: (under his breath) That shouldn't hurt him much…

Kelly: Eh, what was that?

Chromus: Nothing, just get on!

(Kelly nods and just begins to wash her hair as Chromus leaves…unaware of the horror that is able to come for her…)

* * * *

__

Chromus: Being shown across 4 decades, to every home of the contestants, and to everyone in Kanto, Johto and the Orange Island, and all reality fans around the world, it started in the Duelist Kingdom, but ended here in Enil Island. The first 6 people didn't have to deal with this, 1 did but he didn't last…but let's welcome them anyway!

(Chromus puts a meter down, despite no audience, the transmission of around the world and times will indicate the popularity of the characters…)

__

Chromus: First up, and indeed off, Miss Mai Valentine!

Mai: Thanks for that comment…

(Mai gets mostly boos, but a few cat-calls and whistles from the fanboy/ecchi/nosebleed sections of the homes and houses round the world kinda speaks for itself.)

__

Chromus: Second of all, Dragonball Z's Mr. Krillan!

(Krillian comes out, a bit embarrassed, and the large DBZ fanbase gives him a warm welcome, despite the fact he kinda flopped. Krillan takes a set next to Mai on the front row)

__

Chromus: Now, the home boy, Mackey Stingray!

(Mackey doesn't get too high a reaction, but he gets the home supports of Sylia and the Nightsabres so he isn't too disappointed.)

__

Chromus: Now it's time for the youngest contestant, young Cody Hida!

(Cody on the other hand gets the best reaction so far, not just from the Digimon fanbase, but his way of playing the game was admired as well. Cody blushes under all the attention, but takes his seat behind Mai)

__

Chromus: Now Kyosuke Kasuga's turn!

(A puzzled murmur from the sounds show that his role in the show wasn't the best, and seemed the odd man out. Kyosuke turns the amp up a bit by vanishing and reappearing in the seat next to Cody, that impresses the mass audience a little bit)

__

Chromus: Geez…and now, quote 'the luckiest man alive' end quote; Keichi Morisato!

(Keichi gets a decent amount of cheers (mind you, with a girlfriend like Belldandy, if they didn't cheer for him she'd smite them or something…nah, she wouldn't, Belle's too nice)

__

Chromus: Finally, he made the merge, but got booted out first! But hey, you gotta love him, here's Tamahome!

(Tamahome's cheers are on par with Cody's, just from the fangirls who found the bishounen incredibly gorgeous. (Somewhere preparing for a Moon trip, Miaka's had to be restrained by Nuriko…)

(A final round of applause for the first six as Chromus takes his seat, two empty seats next to him, and a bench awaiting the jury with two more seats on the opposite side of the bench.)

Chromus: Well guys, long time no see. Now, you guys didn't get to the jury stage, and only Tamahome experienced Enil for the briefest periods, so guys, what do you think to be here?

Mai: It's a nice place of luxury I've got to say, if this is what life is like in 40 years or so, I may not mind growing old.

Chromus: Actually, they've only got round to fixing everything that happened here. But anyway, guys?

Kyosuke: It's a bit more of a bland area than the Duelist Kingdom was, aside from all the robots…

Chromus: (correcting) Boomers.

Kyosuke: …around. I'm just wondering how to survive.

Chromus: Heh, maybe we should have held this survivor in the streets rather than the island. Mackey, of course you know the area well, if you got to the jury, could you have used that knowledge to your advantage?

Mackey: Not really, I was just as much in the dark as all the other 15 contestants, as I'd never actually seen the island. So…

Chromus: Ah, we might as well start talking about the game then. Mai, first off, why?

Mai: (sighs) I can't change who I am. That was my way of things and if people can't expect it, so be it. I may not be as bad as I used to be, but I know some people still would see this as being on the wrong foot. Although as soon as Joseph gets through that door, he's gonna pay!

(A rumble of laughter shows, as Chromus smiles)

Chromus: O.K, Mai was voted off for being obnoxious…and Joey having a soft heart…but what about Krillan? First off for Locus, I had you going into the jury rather easily…

Krillan: So did I. I've seen and heard about how well Trunks and Gohan have done in these things, and I thought 'If they can do it, so can I.' How wrong I was.

Chromus: Indeed, as you brought on your own destruction.

Krillan: Being too strong usually get you voted off after the merge, not second episode in! 

Chromus: Sorry man, but hey, you'll get your money anyway.

Krillan: Huh?

Chromus: Never mind. Mackey, I guess, forgive the pun, it was a shocking experience for you when you went.

Mackey: I know, and I kinda felt that I was going to go as soon as the fears clouded my mind. In a way, I was grateful to them voting me off then, because if I wasn't, I would have been useless to the tribe…

Mai: You weren't much use when you were there either kid.

Mackey: Hey, I backed you up when you wanted to vote off Shinobu!

Mai: Yes, and look what happens.

Chromus: Guys, as much as I'd like for it to turn into an after-survivor show with a battle royale, we don't have much time, so next victim. Ah, this should be good, Cody…what were you thinking?

Cody: Well…(blushes)

(A number of ahhs appears on the meter.)

Cody: I didn't really have any reason to win, only to make my family and friends proud of me. I think by sacrificing myself to get two people further, they are, my father especially.

Chromus: Just for the record Cody, you got the most votes to win the game from the most departed, second was Tamahome…although I have a hunch that half of those votes came from Miaka…

Tamahome: (sweatdrops) Oh boy…

Chromus: You'll get your turn. Kyosuke, like Krillan, you made a failing strategy, indeed, going against Ruri was one thing, but against Tamahome? What the heck were you thinking?

Kyosuke: The title says survivor. I thought being the strongest here was supposed to work, when Krillan went off, I knew I was wrong. When Cody went off, I thought that something was fishy and confronted Tamahome about what he was thinking, and it just escalated from that. 

Chromus: And into your dismissal.

Kyosuke: Yes. With only Felicia backing me up…

Chromus: …and that was only because she didn't hate anyone…

Kyosuke: …I was doomed.

Tamahome: See, ancient bishounen beats modern bishounen any day!

Chromus: Actually, Kimagure Orange Road was made way before Fushigi Yuugi…

(Tamahome sweatdrops as Kyosuke smiles, a little measure of revenge…)

Chromus: Keichi, I always wondered why you would leave for a competition like this, but hey, that's me of course. And considering the amount of headaches I've had whenever I've asked that to Skuld, I'm not going to ask again…

(Shot of Skuld with a sneaky little smirk on one side…)

Chromus: …but your elimination was a kind of luck of the draw thing, and you drew the short straw. Did you feel disappointed about the way you went?

Keichi: I felt disappointed, but not upset. The fact was it was indeed nothing as much voting someone off for hate or weakness, it was kind of 'oh dear, we're in a situation here' and in the end, it was a tough one, but considering how well everyone else did, it was a fair one.

Chromus: Well, Kei, you and 5 others went home early. Tamahome got to stay for a bit of afters, but was the first one off the merge gone, thanks to a tied vote and a lost question. Tama, you made a point of protecting Ruri throughout the days, and then when you needed her, she failed you. Did you feel even the slightest bit mad?

Tamahome: You know me, I'd never get mad for something that petty. I was a bit upset that I wouldn't get to win the money of course…

Chromus: (sweatdrops) Of course, that's the type of character you are.

Tamahome: …but I enjoyed playing the game, and the fact that the other tribe saw me as the most dangerous was actually a mild honour. It was a shame I couldn't enjoy it much further, but that's the way it goes.

Chromus: Thank you Tamahome. We'll take a short break, but up next, two old friends come up beside me and talk about their own experiences on Enil Island, as well as the 7 people who will decide the winner's fate…

* * * *

__

It's the second coming.

It's a new name, but the same game.

Chromus Productions presents the largest quantity of hunters to date…16 men and women, 15 contestants, 1 mole.

ANIMOLE – THE REMIX

Coming soon…very soon…

* * * *

Chromus: And we're back! 

Cody: Hey, is that th…

Chromus: No need to spoil the audiences Cody, now I'm going to introduce to you two certain people that helped me along with this, first from AS Inc, please welcome AS5 Host Jayson Gold!

(The host comes up to a mixed reaction from the meters, but Jayson pays no heed, especially considering how large a smile he has…)

Chromus: And along with him…

????: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Chromus: Oh dear, that kind of scream can't be good for your health…

????: That little punk! I'm not going out there like this now…

Chromus: Reinforcements if you will please Sylia-sama.

Sylia: Right. (snaps her fingers)

(Hearing of a struggle in the background, mufflled with 'I look like a freak!' and other comments of that nature. Jayson is barely holding his laughter as Night Saber ruffian Priss drags a resisting Kelly Silversmith…)

(…and Jayson bawls out loud at Kelly's now purple hair…)

Kelly: You little (censored)! You (censored) this didn't you, you live to humiliate me you little (censored!) 

(Kelly lunges for the throat as the 7 sitting on the bench are trying not to snicker themselves)

Jayson: BWAAAAHHH!

Chromus: Priss, you'd better stay here, this could get ugly. (to Kelly and Jayson) You guys are professionals, so remain that way please, after the show you can kill each other as much as you want!

Kelly: And look like a freak on television? You are kidding…

Chromus: Really?

(Suddenly, Chromus shows up with a bill for Kelly AND Jayson. It consists of living expenses when they were on the island. Jayson's is small, but Kelly's is massive.)

Chromus: I was going to pay for these out of my own pocket, but the fact is you refusing to work is a breach of contract, and I'll guess I'll have the bill to AS Inc. Of course, Globie won't be too happy and you guys are stated to do AS5 right? I wonder what will hap…

Kelly: (strained) Iwilldoit.

Jayson: Pardon?

Kelly: I…will…do…it.

Chromus: Stupendous! Well, now that the viewers have got enough of your handbags at ten paces match, let's go back to the main section of the show, but before we do that, let's check in via satellite back to 2003, where mister Tom Greenville is currently watching over proceedings at the Duelist Kingdom. Tom, how is it going?

(Shot of a flickering as a background of a large circle comes up, some people in the background are dressed in cloaks, some are recognisable, such as Ash Ketchum, but Tom in the centre is the obvious figure)

Tom: Well…aside from being in my own body…lousy. I suppose having a Rocket who didn't really backstab anyone and an Ash clone wasn't the worst result I could have had…but it still sucks.

(In the background, someone speaks as Tom gulps)

Chromus: Ah, my enforcer is putting the stops on your hatred…

Tom: (under his breath) Mommy…(out loud)…well, I'm not really going to be cheering, I'm just waiting to see who the captain is going to vote for…

Chromus: Right, well hold the line, because one of our contestants has specified a personal request to question many of the cast.

Tom: Really, well that should be interesting. 

Chromus: More interesting than your Ash fandom that's for sure. For now, so long. (back to audience and present game) And with that, let's introduce our next 7 victims, also known as the jury. First up, she's a cat-girl but she held on long enough for the jury, please welcome Felicia!

(The darkstalkers girl gets a decent reaction, the fanboys of various shows in particularly whistling their appreciation. Felicia waves and hops on the far end of the bench)

Chromus: Next, the lone warrior from the past, protector of the natural and the handcrafted, welcome Prince Ashitaka!

(Ashitaka's reaction is a bit muted, however the Studio Ghilbi fans give him the applause he deserves anyway. Ashitaka bows and sits down)

Chromus: And now, everyone's favourite little trouble maker, please make some noise for Sakura Kasunago!

(Sakura gets the best reaction so far, very little boos as the fanboys are in full force for the schoolgirl/street fighter, Sakura blushes a bit in the adulation of the sounds before plopping herself by Ashitaka)

Chromus: And maybe he wishes he was back at Duelist Kingdom, give it up for Joey Wheeler!

(Joey gets the most applause so far and somewhere a 'Joey' chant starts. The duelist looks embarrassed before sitting by Sakura, and now goes even more red.)

Chromus: Oh boy. Anyway, next entrant, everyone's favourite innocent plotter, Ruri Hoshino!

(The roof explodes.)

(Well, not literally, but Ruri's entrance is even higher than Joey's, and the young girl tries to act not bothered, but a creep of a smile appears on her face. She sits by Joey as the cheers die down)

Chromus: I hear this girl has a second chance, so she ain't disappointed. Go for it Ukyo Kuonji! (under his breath) Damn…guess not all of Tom went out of me…

(Ukyo's cheers are on par with Sakura's and Joeys, but not Ruri's. Still, the reaction makes her a bit embarrassed, but she doesn't whack anyone with her spatula, and sits down by Ruri)

Chromus: And finally, well…

(A chant of 'Ami' is starting even before Chromus calls her name…Jayson and Kelly take this opportunity to go into a staring contest…which ends in 3 seconds after Jayson bursts in laughter…)

Chromus: ah, what the heck. Ami Mizuno!

(The chant and the cheers are probably just higher than Ruri's as the noise is deafening. Ami is bright red from the attention and nervously sits down by Ukyo, as the cheering eventually dies down by the popular Sailor Scout)

Chromus: O.K, I've done my job at least until the final two come, so I'll leave it down to you two.

Jayson/Kelly: WHAT?

Chromus: Don't worry, a list of questions is on my seat so you don't need to worry about that.

Jayson: That's not the problem! I have to work…

Kelly: …with that? This is worse than being back home!

Chromus: Contracts + bills = go out there and do a job! (smiles) Ja ne!

Kelly/Jayson: Aw nuts…

* * * *

(off screen)

Sylia: You think they are going to last this time without killing each other?

Chromus: Feh. If they fight, brings in ratings. Besides, Felicia and Ukyo are on stand by to break it up…or break their skulls, whichever comes first.

Sylia: (sweatdrops) Thank you Mr. Bloodlust.

Chromus: You're welcome.

(back to the show)

Jayson: O.K, I better get on with this. Now, despite the complete injustice of this and the fact that she did the final three and I just did the first jury member…

Kelly: We were both on for 3 days, live with it!

Jayson: (ignoring her…for now) …I can at least still look at some questions. As she went as I was on, Fel…Felicia?

Felicia: That's right.

Jayson: Fel-icia, did you actually think you had a hope of winning with your obvious strength? 

Felicia: To be honest, I felt I would have gone before the jury or even the merge. The fact that these people were smart I thought they would have gone for strength like they did with Krillan. However, it turns out personality and charm played a big part…

Jayson: Indeed. 

Sakura: So how did Joey stay on then?

Joey: Very funny…

Kelly: I'll think we'll get to that now in a sec. Ashitaka, (reads through her notes) I guess like Felicia, your skills keep you going but as the merge went by, you were picked on for your strength and were the first…

Jayson: …and only…

Kelly: …victim of this Joey and Sakura alliance. Did you see it going?

Ashitaka: I knew perfectly well of the fact that I'd be voted off sooner than later, but it came much sooner. Joey's turn from Tsunami to Locus when we were 5 to 3 up in personal didn't surprise me as much as others, but it made for interesting situations later.

Jayson: Indeed, the Sakura/Joey coupling. It was weird, it was wacky…

Ruri: …it was totally pointless.

(Mass facefaulting)

Kelly: Well, maybe not totally, but a budding little romance backed up with the motive of him doing anything for his sister may have helped out…

Jayson: Plus they did THAT…

Sakura/Joey: WE DID NOT!

Mai: Really Joey? I wonder about that…

Joey: Why does no-one believe me?

Kelly: Well, anyway. Sakura, I take it was a plan partly from genuine feelings, but also from your own survival point of view.

Sakura: At that point, unless we got someone on their side, we were doomed. I then heard about Ruri trying to get Ami in their side, and if that happened, great. However, I also heard Joey get angry with that, and felt that despite what he said, I felt I could turn him. After all, we had got close…

Krillan: …plus who could resist a face as cute as that?

(Somewhere, an android is ready to welcome her husband with a punch to the face…)

Kelly: However, they only had one victim, and after Sakura went, Joey knew either to suck up to Tsunami again or hope to win immunity. Part one was only part successful and part two was a failure, and despite many people not wanting to do it, you were a victim of course to another strategy.

Joey: Yes, I didn't know it of course, but it looked like the wheels had been turning for a while. I was completely bamboozled by it, and after Sakura went, I felt like a hamster in a cage with nowhere to go. 

Jayson: That strategy of course, was the infamous Magi strategy, implemented by young Ruri here. However, surprisingly, she also took herself out of the game using that strategy. Ruri, what were you thinking?

Ruri: I was thinking right now that you are an idiot Mr. Gold…

(laughter, especially from Kelly, as Jayson gives her an evil look which she blatantly ignores…)

Ruri: …but in that, it was time for the final four which needed and deserved to win. I felt my choices were appropriate, maybe my strategy could have got me into the finals myself, but I didn't feel it had or should be that way. I have no regrets.

Kelly: Well Mr Idiot, how do you feel about that?

(Jayson sulks lightly as Kelly smiles her first genuine smile of the day)

Kelly: Ukyo, in the end, a fellow friend done you in, after getting that far, did you feel disappointed?

Ukyo: Of course not sugar. It's not the strongest that always win, it's usually the smartest. Ami did what she did and I did what I did. In the end, this was a game we all wanted to win and I didn't.

Kelly: Right. Ami, whilst you defeated Ukyo, in the end, you lost in the final immunity in your strongest area, quizzes. What happened?

Ami: I guess Hikari was simply better at watching people than I was. That is what it came down to do. She made her decision, and it for her, it was the right one. Today, when the vote comes, they'll both get by congratulations, winner or loser.

Kelly: Well said Ami. Any comments Jayson?

Jayson: Id…iot…

Kelly: Well said. Now when we come back, we'll have more to come, as our two finalists will make their appearance, and as we talk to them, the moment you've been waiting for, the vote. Who is going to walk out a million pounds richer?

(Shot of Hikari and Shinobu in a muted booth, talking, Shinobu looks increasingly nervous as Hikari pats her friend on the shoulder. Fade to black.)

* * * *

__

The Duelist Kingdom may be under new management…but now, the new game is about to begin…

(Shot of Yugi and Kaiba on a dueling platform)

Kaiba: There is no way you can defeat my Blue Eyes now Yugi!

Yugi: Then maybe my newest card can change your mind? Go…Sakura Kinomoto!

(Shot of the CCS girl in hologram form, A2500, D1200)

Yugi: And the trap card, 'Circle of Clow!'

Kaiba: What?

(BEWD goes down 700 points but Sakura goes up 700 points)

__

Witness the new range of cards, the new Anime Selection! First four series, Card Captor Sakura, Digimon, Pokemon and Ranma ½ out now!

(Sakura blasts the BEWD to pieces)

Sakura: Hoe?

* * * *

Chromus: And welcome back! As you can see, I've rejoined these two so they can avoid getting killed, now, as you can see, we are missing one jury member at the moment because Ruri is currently in conference with our Duelist Kingdom Counterpart…

(Shot of Ruri talking to Tom, and what appears to be everyone from Pokevivor)

Chromus: …however, we are still able to continue with the show, because it's now time to introduce both the winner and runner-up of Anime and Video Game Survivor 2. Please welcome…Hikari Horaki and Shinobu Maehara!

(The two enter the arena, Hikari raising Shinobu's hands in the area. The crowds around the world erupt for the two, (the Hinatsou quickly disposing of a Keitaro slip before continuing to cheer for Shinobu) as the jury and the first 7 clap for the two which will 'fight' for the right to be a millionairess.)

(The two girls sit down by the host, opposite the 7 early victims with the jury to the side and in between them. Shinobu looks very nervous, Hikari is fairly calm.)

Chromus: Well now, two young girls, both of you 14 years of age, and both love to cook. That pretty summed up your strategy in winning, especially Shinobu, who admitted on more than one occasion that she didn't actually come to win, but her natural personality made her get this far without realising it.

Shinobu: (embarrassed) Um…

(An 'awwwww…' chant breaks out in the world, as Shinobu blushes a deep crimson)

Chromus: Hikari's mother like personality, experienced from being a class representative and being a somewhat mother back at her home helped her as well, although the journey was tougher for her because her tribe began to get smaller, but she had a purpose to win, more so than almost anyone.

Hikari: (blushes) Thank you.

Chromus: I'm not too surprised that it's you two in the final, but I'm going to ask, did you expect it to be you two?

Hikari: For the longest time, no. After Tama and Felicia went, I thought, 'That's it, pick us one by one' , and no matter how close Ami was with Ruri, or I was with Shinobu, we weren't breaking them. Somehow, we did after Joey came aboard, but then of course, the whole Magi strategy.

Chromus: Yes, an intriguing way of elimination, however, it did left you on your own against 3 Tsunami girls. However, you had two things going for you. The first was a promise with Shinobu not to vote for you…which she kept, and second was Ami's mind working a mile a minute.

Hikari: (nods) I think I do have to thank Ami for that when she voted off Ukyo. However, it still meant that I needed to win immunity, and up against Ami in a quiz, I felt I had no chance.

Chromus: However, you preserved and took your rightful place in the final two along with your friend Shinobu. One thing that never broke was your promise to Hikari, however that meant you would be forced to go against your fellow tribemates sooner than later. You voted for Joey once, and then Ami in that final four. I will ask you, if you won immunity, who would you have voted off? 

(All eyes are on the quiet girl, who is struggling to answer…)

Shinobu: Umm…I would have voted…for Ami…

Chromus: Ah.

Shinobu: I don't like to break promises…it's something I learned back home. However, it was a part of the game that I didn't like, and every time after council before I went to sleep, I prayed for the people I voted for or the people voted off to forgive me…

Ami: (smiles) Shinobu-chan, I don't think anyone could not forgive you. 

Shinobu: Ami-san! (near tears, as another awww… goes into the crowd)

Jayson: This is getting way too soppy…

Kelly: Oh shut up, it's real sweet!

Jayson: But between two girls…

Chromus: Quiet before I tell Globie on you…(smiles)…now, we have a full jury left, so it's nearly time to see who voted for who, and who is the winner of one million pounds. Hikari, Shinobu…what strategies, friendships and other ways you used to get here are about to be tested by the 7 men and women known as the jury. They have voted for you on whatever means they chose, and now it's time to decide once and for all, who is the ultimate survivor?

(Drum roll, as a blue screen comes up with the names of the jury and who they voted for (currently empty). Another screen switches on, the boomer camerman's tape where the results are shown)

Chromus: These are going to be shown for the first time. I don't know, Hikari and Shinobu don't know, only the jury knows the person that they voted for. Tonight, the results will be shown in their entirety. So let's get to it!

(The screen on the left flashes, as the jury, the losers, Hikari, Shinobu, Chromus, Jayson and Kelly, along with the world, watch the ensuing results)

* * * *

****

VOTE 1 – FELICIA

(The cat-girl gets up, and after fumbling with a pen manages to write down the choice for her vote.)

Felicia: Since day one you've been a mother to us. Despite our differences in votes, you never once got upset or mad at me, and saw me not as a freak, but another person on the island. Shinobu, you are sweet, and you deserve to win this as much, but…

__

VOTE – HIKARI

Felicia: …Hikari, captain, sister, friend. My vote goes to you.

(Back to studio)

Chromus: First vote to Hikari, not a real surprise considering the loyalty of Felicia to Locus Tribe. Was your mind ever in doubt Felicia?

Felicia: No, I don't think I was going to vote for anyone in Tsunami if a member of Locus was in the final two. Maybe Ukyo but that dilemma was solved when she was voted off.

Chromus: Fair enough. The first vote to Hikari. Next vote is now for Ashitaka.

****

VOTE 2 – ASHITAKA

Ashitaka: This vote is a combination of loyalty and honour. Strength doesn't mean victory, it is heart.

__

VOTE – SHINOBU

Ashitaka: And this girl has all the heart in the world.

(Studio)

Chromus: Again, maybe not surprising with the tribal loyalty factor coming into play, Ashitaka, again, any doubts?

Ashitaka: Not at all, unless Ami and Shinobu was the final, and I probably would have voted for Shinobu then as well. Not a difficult decision.

Ami: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot.

Ashitaka: (smiles) Not a problem.

(Ami blushes slightly, as somewhere in the forest, San is preparing a dagger…just in case.)

Chromus: Hate to interrupt, but with it being 1 apiece now, this is still any girl, any game. Now, Sakura is up next, this should be interesting.

****

VOTE 3 – SAKURA

Sakura: Hmmm…well, in the end, I was taken off earlier than I hoped, and seeing two others in my place. So instead, I have to vote for a winner. Well, only one of those two voted me off, and the other one was actually in the tribe and befriended me from the start despite her problems with Joey and I…

__

VOTE – HIKARI

Sakura: …I guess it wasn't that surprising, né?

Chromus: Actually, no.

Sakura: Ah well, it was tribal loyalty and all that. Plus, I genuinely did like Hikari and felt she pulled her weight more than Shinobu did.

(Shinobu ducks her head as a few glares go Sakura's way. Chromus shakes his head)

Chromus: Nice work…O.K, now for Joey's turn…Hikari 2-1 up,

****

VOTE 4 – JOEY

(Joey is much more slower in his delivery and sighs…)

Joey: This is so hard for me to do. Shinobu, you've been a wonderful girl. You're sweet, kind, cute and a good cook. You stuck up for me when I went off, so what I'm going to do is a surprise, but…

__

VOTE – HIKARI (and a few shocked breaths around the world)

Joey: Please forgive me, but…Hikari…her reason…is too similar to mine. She needs to save her boyfriend like I need to save my sister. In the end, the person I think deserves to win overruled the person I think I wanted to win. 

Chromus: Wow. A shocker.

Joey: I know…but I had to do it. Merit the strengths and needs of the two contestants and who needs it the most. And I'm sorry Shinobu, but in the end, that was my decision.

Chromus: Sakura talked you into it didn't she?

Joey: Huh? Erm…well…

(Jayson makes a whipping sound, as Joey shakes his head. Shinobu is a bit sad, but Hikari's shock has turned into a bright smile. And next…)

Chromus: With this vote, what happens next might end the game. It's Ruri's turn.

(All eyes are on the pig-tailed girl as her picture is shown…)

****

VOTE 5 – RURI

Ruri: This wasn't a difficult decision. I got myself off when 4 people who needed it more needed to win. And now, the person that deserved it the most is still there.

__

VOTE – HIKARI

Ruri: Thank you Hikari.

* * * *

(It's all over. 4-1 for Hikari, and Hikari's eyes water. Shinobu is also crying, a mixture of sadness and of joy. Hikari hugs the girl as the cheers around the world are heard and applause from the jury and losers (and Chromus and Jayson, although Kelly is still tugging at her hair)

(The jury leave the bench as Hikari envelops Ruri in a hug, Ami and Ukyo hug Shinobu in consolation.)

Ukyo: Don't cry sugar, you still did everyone proud.

Shinobu: I know…I'm just happy for her…

Ami: Thinking about others again, hey, both Ukyo and I voted for you.

Shinobu: Thank you…

(Hikari)

Hikari: Thank you so much…

Ruri: It was inevitable in the end Hikari-kanjou. You deserved it.

(Hikari turns to Sakura and Joey)

Hikari: Um…thank you.

Sakura: (smiling) Oh come on, you knew that I was going to do it!

Hikari: You maybe, but…

Joey: (embarrassed) I guess congratulations are in order.

Hikari: (hugging Joey) I thank you so much…but…

Joey: But…

Hikari: …I think there is another young lady you need to talk to.

Joey: (nods) Right, thanks. (Joey goes off, as Felicia joins Hikari)

Felicia: Well done to ya! You earned it!

Hikari: Thank you Felicia…I can't believe it! Asuka is going to be so jealous…and Touji…(Hikari blushes)

Felicia: (smiles) You definitely earned it.

(Back with Shinobu…)

Ashitaka: I'm surprised you didn't win it, young lady of the Hinatasou, but in the end, I guess not even the spirits could guide you to victory.

Shinobu: It's O.K…I'm a bit sad that I couldn't get to the end, but the money is no matter, I'm just glad to get this far, my family and friends are so pr…

(Shinobu stops as Joey steps in front of her.)

Joey: Shinobu…

(Suddenly, Joey kneels down and bows several times)

Joey: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

(Ukyo laughs)

Ami: What's that?

Ukyo: That's the 'Crouch Of The Wild Tiger', one of Ranchan's *ahem* more useful moves…

Ami: It's just begging for mercy…

Ukyo: Exactly.

(Ami looks at it, and then chuckles, and Shinobu eventually smiles and giggles…)

Shinobu: Joey-san, I'm not disappointed, actually, I'm quite happy you did that.

Joey: Huh?

Shinobu: I never wanted to win, I didn't want the attention of being a millionaire, and I didn't have a worthwhile reason to win like you or Hikari, so thank you.

Joey: You are so wise beyond your young years Shinobu-chan.

(The two hug as eventually Chromus has to restore some order…)

* * * *

Chromus: Before we get onto the ceremony, we might as well see the final two votes…

****

Ukyo – You knew this vote was coming sugar. (SHINOBU) Good luck!

Ami – I've stuck with you as much as I could, and I'm glad you made it this far when I couldn't. (SHINOBU) May your young days be worthwhile ones, this vote is for you.

Chromus: So, it was 4-3 to Hikari in the end, and now we need to present the winner with her prize.

(Guest host and winner of AAVGS1 Julia Chang, enters and opens a briefcase, with the cash prize. Hikari smiles and wipes a tear away. Hikari puts an arm around Shinobu and almost drags her up.)

Hikari: I think it's fair that Shinobu gets a bit of the prize as well…

Shinobu: But…but…I don't want it! I don't need it, you do!

Hikari: (smiles) Call it an investment for your future sweetheart. Shinobu-chan Chain of Restauarants? That's your dream you told me wasn't it?

(Shinobu blushes)

Hikari: I won't miss £50,000 pounds. The rest should be enough to cover everything for Touji's operations, so go on.

(Shinobu smiles and hugs Hikari one more time. And another range of applause, as Chromus wipes a tear at the shoujo ending…)

Chromus: Well, that's it for another year! We'll be seeing you in a few months for Animole! Which reminds me, Cody?

Cody: Yes?

Chromus: Stay behind for a bit, I need to talk to you! Until then, for the year 2040, it's goodnight!

* * * *

****

1 MONTH LATER

Life seemed to go to normal for our contestants as they returned to their normal lives and times. 

Shinobu near victory had helped the popularity of the Hinatasou, and indeed in their restaurant opening. Shinobu may be young, but thanks to her cooking skills and Haruka and Mitsune's business sense (or lack of in Mitsune's case), Shinobu is well on her way to a career.

As for Hikari…

(Shot of a Nerv Medical facility…)

It had taken all of her power to get into there. Last time, she was only allowed 5 minutes, and if it wasn't for Asuka, she probably wouldn't have got the chance to do this. Nerv's technology may be state of the art, but if it created people like Shinji, there was something going on.

And it proved with the amount of security she had to bypass, Again, if it wasn't for Asuka, all her hard work would have been for nothing.

But in the end…

The girl turned, in her black suit and tie, looking like a professional businesswoman more than anything.

Her classmate, Kensuke Aida was by her side, watching the doors as much as she was, his best friend was finally coming out.

"How much did you pay for it again?" Kensuke said.

"£910,000. A lot in yen." Hikari said. It wasn't just the limbs which had cost an arm and a leg (literally). She had medical fees, day to day time Touji spent in Nerv, plus she had also helped with his sister's medical problems.

It was just the kind soul Hikari really was.

Suddenly, the doors slid open.

Kensuke's jaw gaped.

Hikari's smile widened.

"Damn…it's good to feel fresh air…" a third voice said.

Typical, Hikari thought. He ruined the moment.

Touji Suzuhara looked a little weird, with his right arm now a metal cyborg implant. His arm had been trashed in the whole incident in the Eva…but now…

"Kensuke? Class rep?" 

Touji interrupted their thoughts as Kensuke and Hikari looked on. Kensuke was near tears…

"Its…good to see you again…" Kensuke said, as Touji smiled and gave him a metallic thumbs up.

"Same here bud. Same here." Touji slowly walked to the two and despite everything, gave Kensuke a manly hug, careful not to crush him with his metal arm, he hadn't got used to the limbs yet.

And then…

"Class rep?"

Hikari, blushing at the sight of Suzuhara coming towards her. 

"Suzuhara, please…call me Hikari."

Touji smiled. "Well then…Hikari…I hear that you were the one that did this for me. And for my sister as well."

Hikari blushed. "Well…I would have done it for any classmate in my class, it would have been on my conscience, it..it's not like I don't care about you, it's just I don't like to see…

And then, she felt it.

It was nothing much, but it made her heart jump when Touji gave Hikari a sweet little kiss on the cheek.

"After all I've said about you in the past, you saved me. You did this for me…I cannot thank you enough cl…Hikari." Touji said.

Hikari damn well nearly collapsed. Kensuke was snickering.

"Umm…thank you…we should help you get back ho…hey, wait a sec? After all I've said about you in the past?"

Kensuke slapped his forehead. "5 minutes out and he already screwed up.)

"DIE SUZUHARA!"

"WAIT, I CAN'T RUN WELL IN THESE THINGS YET!"

"MAKES IT EASIER FOR YOU TO DIE THEN!"

"KENSUKE, HELP!"

Despite the nature of it, the two were laughing when they were doing it. It was inevitable that the two became boyfriend and girlfriend within the week.

A few months later, Touji and Kensuke were both given a chance to repay her, even though she didn't want it back. Touji's honour however give him a chance to fully use his limbs, and to pay back his girlfriend.

All they had to do was wait for a girl named 'Skuld…'

* * * *

****

FINAL VOTES;

HIKARI (4) – Felicia, Sakura, Joey, Ruri

SHINOBU (3) – Ashitaka, Ukyo, Ami

And that is that! All done!

Hikari, the winner? A relative minor in Eva? 

Hell yeah. 

Unlike last time, the winner had been determined at the very beginning. Hikari was always going to win it, Shinobu was always going to be the runner up. And yes, Joey's vote for Hikari also was planned.

Hikari has always been under-rated in Eva, mainly because compared to Asuka and Rei, she isn't seen as important. However, she obviously has the skills in survivor, she is a proven leader, can be bossy a bit, but also a kind soul. She is also an excellent cook (the main way she tries to get Touji to notice her) and one of the most brutal and yet sweetest scenes of Eva is when Shinji is 'fighting' Touji in the Angel controlled Evangelion, (really, Shinji is letting Touji kill him, Shinji can't bear to kill another human being…in the manga, Shinji KNOWS that it's Touji he's fighting, in the anime he doesn't). Gendo switches control to the dummy system, which basically kicks the crap out of Touji, culminating in a scene where Shinji's Eva grabs the pod where Touji is in…and crushes it.

And cut to the girlfriend. 

Hikari: Now what shall I cook? 

That is just so cute, and yet so brutal, Touji is practically crushed, maybe dead, and Hikari like many of the other residents, is no wiser. That is also the incident which led to Touji needing new limbs, hence Hikari's involvement in survivor.

O.K, this was the 'sweet' survivor compared to the 'evil' one that is Pokevivor. I know it may not be up to normal survivor stories, but that was the plan. One nice, one nasty.

And now, Animole and AS5 Side Stories are my goal! (With a Ranma fic in between) You should see the first chap of Animole any day after this, so look out for that.

It's been…exhausting…and I must sleep…


End file.
